Four sets of counterparts(Discontinued and up for adoption)
by RosetheHedgehog2001
Summary: What if Zarc had a friend that helped him almost destroyed the world and what if Ray had a friend who helped her save the world but, in the end the world slit into Four Dimensions to stop Zarc and his friend. Ray and her friend slit themselves, Zarc and his friend. YuyaxYuzu and OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They say the strangest things happen in the dead of night full of rain, that's not the case here. At an Orphanage near the edge of Maimai City in the middle of the day stood a small boy no older than four with bright white hair that competed with snow itself at how white it was.

This boy's name is Kori, no last name at all, just Kori.

He had no clue where he was, what he was doing or who he knew, he only knew two things, his name was Kori and how to use the deck of duel monsters cards in his hand.

A young woman in her late twenties walked out of the Orphanage calling out to the lost boy.

"Excuse me, what are doing out by yourself and where are your parents?" the woman asked Kori.

Kori turned to the woman scared not knowing anything.

"Oh no, calm down please child. Can you talk?" Kori just broke down into tears scaring the woman as she had no clue as to what she had done.

"Hey, it's okay." the woman said leaning down and pulled Kori into a hug and trying to calm him down.

Kori didn't even know why he was crying, he just felt sad and emotionally lost. The woman looked around to see any sign of his parents but saw nothing but the grass surrounding the Orphanage. Still hugging Kori the woman picked him up and carried him into the Orphanage where she continued to him into her office.

The next hour consisted of the woman comforting Kori and trying to ask questions but that would only result in more tears but she got one answer after another hour of comforting and questioning.

"...Kori…" His voice raspy and high pitch but the response on it's own was enough to surprise the woman in front of him.

"Kori? Do you have a last name?" Kori didn't respond and only shook his head instead.

'A child with only a first name and what seems to be no parents… This is the second time this month' With a bright smile the woman looked at Kori and tried to tell him something that could make him feel better.

"Kori, there are some people downstairs I'd like you to meet, my name is Katherine but you can call me Kathy." Kori raised his head and looked at her before standing up next to Kathy ready to follow her.

Kathy walked throughout the house with Kori following behind until they reached what seemed to be a large living room type area with kids of all different ages rushing around playing with toys or playing tag.

"Children." Kathy said trying to get the other kids attention, they looked at Kathy and stopped doing what they were doing.

"I would like all to meet Kori." Kathy said with a smile.

"He will be staying with us, so be nice to him while he is here, alright." Kathy finished.

"Alright." all the kids said.

"I will be back to check on you all later." Kathy said walking to her office.

The second that Kathy left the room all of the kids turned their attention towards Kori who was started by the number of eyes on him.

"Who has white hair?" one older kid said, obviously trying to insult Kori while pulling on his hair hard causing Kori to yelp in pain and everyone else to laugh.

"Hey, that's not nice you know." a girl about the same age as Kori, with Sandy-brown hair and blue eyes yelled at the boy pulling Kori's hair.

"Why do you care Rose?" Another kid questioned Rose, also pulling on Kori's hair.

"Yeah look at him he's a freak."

"He's not a freak." Rose said, other kids started to join in bullying Kori pulling his hair, pushing him around and a few of them even punching and kicking him all the while Kori just said nothing only making little weeps of pain.

"He's not even complaining." One kid laughed out, with everyone else joining in.

"Stop it! If you don't I will deal with you myself!" Rose yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah, and do what exactly?" One of the elder kids laughed while throwing Kori down on the floor by his hair.

"What has he ever done to you!" Rose shouted running to Kori and pushing the boy who threw Kori to the ground.

All of the kids bullying Kori just looked at each other and realized that they had no reason.

"I don't know, just looking at him pisses me off." One of them said.

"Well, if he annoys you, leave him alone." Rose said helping Kori up.

"But hitting him just seemed like so much fun." A girl at the back of the group of now bullies laughed out.

"You're all bullies, which makes me sick." Rose said grabbing Kori hand and started to walk out of the room.

Kori said nothing even when they left the room and his head was down so that his hair covered his eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry about them, they're don't usually like that but, are you okay?" Rose said turning to Kori with concerned eyes.

Kori looked up slightly and showed his left eye was bruised and his nose was bleeding slightly.

"I need to get you to Kathy quickly to treat your injuries." Rose said running with Kori behind her with their hands linked together.

Rose banged on the door that led to Kathy's office.

"Kathy, Kori's hurt!" Rose shouted now stopped banging on the door.

"Sorry dear what was- oh my god!" Kathy opened the door shocked to see Kori in such a state.

"All the other kids started to bully him, pulling his hair and started kicking and hitting him." Rose explained to Kathy.

Kathy turned to Rose in shock and asked as if she didn't just hear what she just said.

"What happened?" Before Rose could repeat what she just said Kori cut her off.

"I-I fell down the stairs…"

"Kori, you need to tell the truth." Rose looked at Kori in shock that he would even try and cover for the people that just bullied him less than a few minutes ago. Kathy just looked at Kori's scrapes and cuts before running back into her office where she came out holding a first aid kit.

"Oh you poor thing, a fall like that must have been awful."

'Are you kidding me, why would he lie like that' Rose thought to herself, looking at Kori a bit annoyed.

Kathy wrapped bandages round Kori's bruised eye and put a plaster over his nose.

"That should stop the swelling around your eye and the plaster should force your nostrils shut to stop the bleeding, come back before bed and I'll see what I can do then." Kathy smiled, as she waved Kori off with an annoyed Rose close behind him.

Kathy closed the door behind them, "Why would you lie to Kathy and not the tell the truth?" Rose asked Kori, as they walked down the corridor but Kori didn't respond or say anything.

"Kori, can you please tell me why you didn't tell Kathy the truth?" Rose asked Kori, softly.

"...I-I didn't want them to hurt you, they'd be mad at you and try to hurt you…" Kori's voice sounded scarred, as if he was afraid of saying something wrong.

"Kori, they're not going to hurt me, I'm concerned for you." Rose said looking at Kori.

"...Why? No one else is clearly." Kori still sounded scarred, but a little less and more sad.

"If you want, you and me can become friends if you want and I can protect you from them." Rose said with a small smile.

Kori smiled back.

"I'd like that."

"Awesome, my name is Rose by the way." Rose said with a big smile.

"I-I'm Kori, nice to meet you." Kori gave a bit of a nervous smile.

"Did you want a look around the orphanage?" Rose asked.

"Y-Yes please."

"Okay, let's go." Rose said, grabbing Kori hand.

*A couple hours later*

"What do you think of the orphanage?" Rose asked Kori, as they were sitting on the swings attached to a tree outside of the back of the orphanage.

"It's really nice...well except for… them."

"Don't worry, i won't let them hurt you, i promise." Rose said.

"T-Thanks…" Kori smiled at Rose.

"Your welcome, we should get inside, it's getting pretty late." Rose said looking at the sky, as it was turning dark.

"O-Okay...Wait I have to go see Kathy first."

"Actually, how is your eye and nose?" Rose asked.

"The bleeding stopped earlier and my eye isn't throbbing as much."

"Okay, cool. Let's get you to Kathy now." Rose said grabbing Kori's hand softly.

"Err… yeah sure." Kori blushed a little at the contact and became even more nervous.

"By the way, do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" Rose asked, as they were walking to Kathy's office.

"Yeah I actually have my own deck with me." Kori went into his pocket and pulled out his deck.

"What kind of deck do you use?" Rose asked Kori.

"White Phantoms, what about you?"

"Um...well, I use a lot of different cards, but I like using light monsters." Rose said, as they arrived in front of Kathy's office.

"What's your favourite monster?"

"Light Rose Magician." Rose said taking out the card out from her pocket and showed Kori.

"Wow...she's pretty."

"Yeah, my parents gave me this card... before they left." Rose said with tears in the corners of her eyes and struggled to keep them in.

Kori hugged Rose shocking her but accepting it and hugging back but Kori explained a second later.

"You looked sad...so I, ya know."

"Thanks, I needed that." Rose said a small smile.

"It was the least I could do…"

Rose knocks on the door to Kathy's office and they wait for Kathy to answer the door.

"Oh Kori, wait here I'll get the first aid kit just in case."

"Hey Kathy, could you make Kori my roommate, if it's okay?" Rose asked Kathy with pleading look in her eyes.

"Oh of course Rose, you're the only one with a decent amount of space in your room to begin with."

"Yay!" Rose said with a big smile.

"But before any of that I need to look at Kori's injuries."

"Alright. How long until they heal?" Rose asked.

"Should be healed now if we're lucky, it was only a minor bruise and nosebleed." Kathy kneeled in front of Kori and started to remove the bandages around his head. With the bandages off Kori looked completely fine with no bumps or bruises around his eye at all.

"How does it feel Kori?" Kathy asked him with Kori responding with.

"I-It's fine…"

"Well, that's good." Rose said with some relief.

"Well it's getting late, off to bed you two."

"Okay, good night Kathy." Rose said walking to Kathy and gave her a hug.

Rose lets go and goes to the door and waits for Kori.

"G-Goodnight Kathy." Kori follows Rose out of the room and waits for her to lead the way.

"Come on, my room is this way." Rose said grabbing Kori's hand and led the way to her room.

"Err...Okay." Kori replied still nervous as he always is and again blushing at her holding his hand.

After a couple minutes of walking they arrived at their now shared room, Rose opens the door to see two beds, two bedside tables and two wardrobes. One half of the room was also decorated with duel monster card posters and flower posters as well.

Kori went to the non-decorated part of the room laid his deck on the bedside table before lying down on his bed.

"So, how did you end up in the orphanage?" Rose asked with some curiosity.

"I...I don't know...I only remember being in front of here and that was it."

"Okay…" Rose said sitting down on her bed.

"What about you?"

"I don't remember much, my parents died in a plane crash when I was three and a half, my parents didn't have any siblings, so I had no other family members to go to and that's how I ended up here." Rose said looking down at her hands.

Kori hopped off his bed and hugged Rose.

"You looked sad again."

"Thanks again." Rose said still hugging Kori with a small blush on her cheeks.

Kori broke the hug and went back to lie on his back onto his bed.

Rose gives a yawn, "Well, I'm going to bed, so see you in the morning Kori." Rose said climbing under the covers and fell asleep with Kori doing the same in his bed moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years have passed since Kori and Rose first met and in that time they grew incredibly close. They were almost inseparable and the other kids at the orphanage understood that very quickly and stopped attempting to hurt Kori as Rose would always get in their way. But unfortunately for Kori they've been planning something big...

It was a clear dark night, everyone expect for Kori and a few other kids were wide awake.

The other kids who were awake had something special planned for Kori tonight.

Kori stood on top of one of the hills close to the orphanage and stared at the cards in his hand with blank eyes. Kori's current outfit consisted of a plain white hoodie and blue baggy jeans, the hood was up covering most of Kori's head and face.

'Why did I come here with only my deck… why don't I remember anything before coming here?' Kori put his hands and deck into his hoodie pocket and took one last look up at the sky before walking back towards the orphanage.

Kori walked down the dimly lit and quiet corridor, back to his room that he shared with best friend Rose.

A couple moments later, Kori arrives in front of his room and opened the door.

"Sorry Rose, I lost track of time tonight." Kori said being met with silence, walking inside the room and closed the door behind him.

Kori took off his hoodie and set it on the floor next to his bed before lying on his bed and yawning.

"Rose?" Expecting some sort of response from Rose, Kori sat up and looked over at Rose's side of the room and saw that her bed was empty and her lamp was knocked over.

Kori jumped out of his bed and threw on his hoodie rushing out of his room knowing that it would most likely be a case of Rose wanted to go to the bathroom or she's gonna be used by the bullies that have been keeping quiet for months now.

Kori searched the whole orphanage until, he thought of the last place to look which was the duel arena. Kori ran as fast as he could to the arena, after few minutes Kori arrived outside of the duel arena.

When Kori opened the door to the arena, he saw Rose tied up with rope. Rose heard the door opened and saw Kori entering the arena.

"Kori, get out of here!" Rose yelled to Kori, as one of the boys pulled on her hair and Rose let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh, come on Rose, we just to have a little fun, with our best buddy Kori here, is that so wrong?" one of the boys said, looking at Rose with a evil smirk.

Kori's reaction was unreadable as his head was now lowered and slowly made his way towards the bully by Rose.

"I would stop there if I was you Kori." One of the bullies which you could class as the one in charge stepped forward wearing a yellow duel disk on his arm.

"Kori, just run away!" Rose said, scared for her friend.

"Oh shut up will you, me and my friend here are trying to talk… well I was anyway."

"I don't care, what you say. Please just run away, Kori, before they do anything to do. Because, I don't want to see you hurt." Rose said, having some tears run down her face.

"He'll be able to leave when he duels me."

"Why do you want to duel him?" Rose asked, tears still falling.

"Just a little … experiment." Everyone else started giggling and laughing when he said experiment.

"Fine, but you'll let Rose go when I win." Kori said, threatening the bully in charge, finally looking up at him his electric blue eyes seeming brighter in the darkness.

"Kori, don't duel him, He uses Watt monsters!" Rose said, starting to struggle in the rope that was tied around her.

"Quiet! … You don't mind an audience do you Kori?" Kori didn't respond but everyone else moved into a little audience area with one of the bullies dragging Rose in as well.

"We had the liberty of getting your duel disk for you." With a snap of his fingers one of the audience members threw Kori's duel disk at him.

"Kori! You can win this, I believe in you. Show everyone what you're made of." Rose said, looking at Kori, with a smile.

"I haven't even told you my name, how rude of me, my name is Denki Light." Denki gave a sarcastic bow and activated his duel disk showing a bright red energy blade while Kori activated his white duel disk to reveal a bright blue energy blade the same colour as his eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me picking a field for our duel, **Mystic Plasma Zone!** " Denki clicked his fingers and the field was covered by stormy clouds and the ground was covered with grass.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kori: 4000 LP**

 **Denki: 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first move." Denki smirked, as he took three cards from his hand and revealed them.

"From my hand I activate three **Upstart Goblins** which let me draw three cards in total and give you 3000 life points."

'Why would he do that, if Kori is getting the life points instead of him' Rose thought to herself.

"Next I summon **Watthopper** in attack mode **(Level 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** I set four cards down then end my turn." Denki smirked and all other audience members excluding Rose were laughing.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kori: 7000 LP**

 **Denki: 4000 LP**

"My turn, Draw!" Kori drew from his deck and looked at it along with the other five cards in his hand.

'It's obvious that those face downs are powerful traps and the monster is a lure to activate them'

"I summon **White Phantom Chance Chainer (Level 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 500)** now I-"

"I chain activate two of my face downs, **Wattcannon** and **Wattcancel!** " Denki shouted out, with two trap cards appearing either side of him.

" **Wattcancel** allows me to destroy the monster you just summoned as long as I discard one Watt monster, I discard **Wattbetta** to destroy your phantom." Denki started grinning like a madman when he discarded his monster so that it shot out of the trap card's frame and charged at Kori's field and exploded sending streams of electricity at Kori violently shocking him.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHH!" Kori screamed out in agony as the electricity ran throughout his entire body making him feel like he was on fire and he was being stabbed all over his body.

When the current of electricity stopped Kori fell to his knees limp with steam and electricity emitting from his body while panting out of breath.

"KORI!" Rose yelled with worry

"What the hell! How is he so damaged from that?!" Rose shouted, angrily out at Denki.

"We modified the solid system to increase the power and voltage of all electrical cards used, your boyfriend is about to suffer Rose."

'I...can't...move…... My whole body...is going...numb.' Kori couldn't even move his arms to set any cards face down.

"I...end...my...turn…" Denki and nearly all the audience laughed at Kori's pain and weakness as he struggled to stand up.

 **Turn 3**

 **Kori: 7000 LP**

 **Denki: 4000 LP**

"Hahaha! You really are pathetic! not even putting up a fight."

While everyone was concentrated on the duel, Rose started to untie the rope, that was tied around her.

"Let me show you how to do a turn properly. Draw!" Denki glance at the card before slamming down on his duel disk.

"I summon **Wattcobra (Level 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 500)** from my hand which now triggers **Wattcannon** , once per turn when a Thunder-type monster is summoned to the field I can inflict 600 points of damage." As soon as Denki finished talking a giant cannon twice his size appeared to his right with the barrel of the cannon pointing directly at Kori.

"Fire! Hahahaha!"

"Kori! You need to dodge the attack." Rose said, nearly done untying herself.

"I...I can barely… move."

As the attack hit Kori making him scream in pain, Rose managed to get the last knot and she ran into the arena. Rose activated her duel disk.

Rose's duel disk was dark blue and the energy beam was light blue.

"Is that all you got Denki!" Rose yelled at Denki.

"R….Rose….stay out….of this...please…"

"No! I'm not letting you fight him, on your own and you're not going to change my mind." Rose said

"Please...Rose…. Trust me… I have a plan."

"Fine, but I will be helping you up." Rose said, deactivating her duel disk and went over to Kori, Rose helped Kori stand up.

"What's your plan?" Rose asked, whispering to Kori.

"I'm ending all this, them hurting you was the last straw."

"I'm fine now, but how will you end this?" Rose asked, whispering.

Before Kori could even say anything to Rose, Denki yelled out from the other side of the arena.

"I activate the trap **Wattkeeper** allowing me to special summon **Wattbetta (Level 2 ATK: 100 DEF: 0)** from the grave. Battle! Wattcobra attack him directly!" Not wasting a second Kori pushed Rose out of the way, so only he was hit with the attack causing him to scream in agony.

" **Wattcobra's** effect activates, when he deals damage I can add another **Watthopper** to my hand. Now **Wattbetta** attack directly!" As soon as Denki's cobra finished shocking Kori his betta wasted not even a second before shocking him with the exact same electric force as before.

Rose stands up and walks next to the now kneeling Kori to check if he was alright.

"Kori, are you okay?" Rose said, kneeling down to Kori, looking at him with worry.

"I'm fine...a little numb...but fine… the shocks are actually getting better." Rose just looked at Kori in shock.

"How can you say that when you were just screaming a second ago, and you're still covered in static!" Rose shouted pointing at Kori's right hand which had electricity pulsating around his fingers and while they didn't notice Kori's medium length hair was standing up a little.

"It'll be gone after the duel… hopefully."

"Hopefully..." Rose said starting to have a few tears stream down her face.

"Hey… why are you crying?" Kori asked Rose.

"It's my fault you are like this, if I didn't let Denki and his goons capture me, you wouldn't be like this." Rose said, as more tear streamed down her cheeks.

"No it's not, It's not your fault at all." Kori hugged Rose reassuringly, but avoided placing his hands on her so she didn't get shocked.

Rose returned the hug and after a while Denki decided to speak.

"When you two are done over there, I activate my final trap **Urgent Tuning** allowing me to now tune my level 2 **Wattbetta** and level 4 **Wattcobra** during the battle phase!"

The two monsters turn into light orbs and then flash of light covers the light orbs to reveal a lion like monster.

" **Synchro summon!** Appear Level 6 **Wattchimera! (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200)** "

"Now, **Wattchimera** attack Kori directly!" Denki's monster leaped at Kori, fangs bear with lightning covering his whole body.

Before Kori could push Rose away, the attack hit both of them and they both yelled in pain, but Rose's pain was very short lived as she felt as if the electricity hit her then left her body immediately after.

Rose looked up at Kori and saw that he was still dealing with the shock of the attack

"Kori, did you absorb the attack out of me and if you did, how did you do it?' Rose asked, with curiosity.

"I...I have no idea…" Kori stared at his hand which was now covered in electricity.

"All...I did was think… that I needed to... save you." Kori said that last part with a bit of a blush on his face.

"Well, thanks for saving me." Rose said, with a blush of her own.

Denki was starting to become impatient and decided to ruin the moment.

"Alright lovebirds, I end my turn with a face down." Denki said, placing a card face down on his field.

 **Turn 4**

 **Kori: 4500 LP**

 **Denki: 4000 LP**

"Kori, do you need me to help you stand or can you stand on your own?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine, I'm actually better than okay right now." Kori stood up and looked at the static flowing around his body before it all disappeared in an instant.

But instead Kori's hair stood up completely spiking up with the little spark happening in his hair here and there, the thing that had changed most was that Kori's expression was somehow a mixture of calm and angry at the same time while his eyes glowed an unnaturally bright blue.

"I'm...great right now." Kori chuckled a little freaking out both Denki and Rose.

"Kori, are you sure, you're feeling alright?" Rose asked, worry and scared at the same time.

Kori flat out ignored Rose and drew from his deck.

"From my hand I activate the spell **Phantom Rebirth** allowing me to special summon one Phantom from my graveyard as long as I pay half my life points or discard one card from my hand; I choose to pay my life points." Kori felt a massive electric shock from his duel disk but only smiled and didn't even fall down this time.

"What...What the fuck…" Denki was scared shitless of this new side Kori was showing and now regretted dueling him.

"K-Kori… what's gotten into you?" Rose asked, as she put her hand on Kori shoulder but was met with a static shock just for putting her hand near him.

"Rise from the grave dragon of white destruction and help me punish this scum... Take flight, **White Phantom Dragon! (Level 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000)** " Behind Kori appeared a giant white and blue scaled dragon that would normally look beautiful in a normal duel but right now with it's fangs bared and mouth roaring out it was terrifying.

"Kori, why are you acting like this, what happened to the shy and kind boy I know?" Rose asked, only to be ignored again by Kori.

"I activate the equip spell **Phantom Greed** , my dragon now gains attack points for the total amount of life points gained in this duel so long as I send one card from my hand to the grave every turn it's equipped. But if my math is correct he gains… 3000 attack points." Kori started laughing, as his dragon roared out in the additional power and aura it gained.

"Kori, why you ignoring me?" Rose asked, getting a little annoyed only to be met with silence once again.

"Fine, I'm leaving and you can finish this duel without my support." Rose said, walking away from Kori and out of the duel arena.

" **White Phantom Dragon** , attack his **Watthopper** and end this!" Kori's dragon threw his head back and let it's mouth glow with pure energy before roaring out an energy beam that flew towards Denki swallowing him up in the light and causing a large impact and explosion.

Once the attack faded, Denki was lying on the ground and his life points dropped to zero. All the other kids were speechless on how Denki lost.

 **Kori: 5400**

 **Denki: 0**

 **Kori Wins**

When Rose left the duel arena, she went to go and get Kathy.

"Kathy! You need to get to the duel arena!" Rose yelled, in front of Kathy's door.

Kathy opened the door and Rose started to explain what happened with Denki and his friends kidnapping her and forcing Kori to duel and how during the duel Kori started acting strange.

"Alright, let me get the first aid kit, then we can go." Kathy said, as she went in her office and grabbed the first aid kit.

Rose led Kathy to the duel arena, once they arrived Rose looked over to Kori to see him passed out.

"Kathy, you go check Denki and I will check on Kori." Rose said, running towards Kori.

"Alright." Kathy said, walking towards to Denki and started to look over him.

Once Kathy was done with Denki, Kathy looked towards the other kids.

"All of you, go back to your rooms." Kathy said, picking up Denki my her arms.

"Rose, I will be taking Denki to his room and I will be back to check on Kori and treat him if necessary." Kathy said, Rose nodded and Kathy left the duel arena with the other kids.

Rose put Kori head on her lap and looked at him with worry.

"Why were you acting so strange, it's not like you to do that kind of thing?" Rose asked Kori, then though he was passed out from the duel.

Kathy came back and walked to wards Rose and Kori.

"How is he?" Kathy asked, kneeling down next to Rose.

"He's doing okay, but still passed out." Rose said.

Kathy looked over Kori and saw no injuries on him, unlike Denki who had some cuts here and there.

"Well, he seems fine which is a surprise." Kathy said, lifting Kori in her arms receiving a slight shock from him but continued to examine him.

"Let's get you two to bed." Kathy said, walking out the duel arena with Rose following behind.

They arrived at the room that Rose and Kori shared, Kathy placed Kori on his bed and tugged him in.

Rose climbed into her bed and looked over to Kori.

"He will be fine, he should wake up in the morning, so not worry too much okay." Kathy said, before she left the room.

When Kathy left the room Rose got up from her bed and went to Kori's side looking at his resting face.

"He looks cute when he sleeps." Rose said, with a small blush.

Rose was startled by Kori making a slight grunt and shifting in his sleep.

"...Rose…" Rose covered her mouth thinking she woke him up, but he just shifted a little before going back sleep.

'He's dreaming...about...me?' Rose thought with shock but smiled.

Rose kneeled down and kissed Kori on the forehead and went back to her bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after Kori's duel, Kori awoke to find Rose resting on him, well it would be more accurate to say that she was snuggling into him.

'Wait, what!? Why is Rose… what happened… the duel… why can't I remember what happened?'

Rose started to wake up, she sat up and looked around the room and realised that she wasn't in her bed.

Rose turned her head to Kori to see him awake.

"Kori, you're awake, I was worried about you." Rose said.

"Honestly Rose, I don't know what happened last night, my memories stop after when Denki attacked with his chimera."

"Are you serious, you don't remember anything?' Rose asked, shocked.

"No… It's like there's a thick fog over what I did, I know it sounds stupid but that's the best way to describe it." Kori then looked up at Rose with sad eyes.

"What did I do? I feel like I did something awful, please tell me Rose."

"When after attacked with his chimera, you started acting strange, you're attitude changed to kind and nice to dark and cruel." Rose said looking away from Kori.

"Rose...what did I do?"

"I kept asking you, what was going on with you, but you just ignored me, you brought out **White Phantom Dragon** and won the duel, but in the progress Denki got hurt." Rose finished.

"How hurt was Denki?" Kori asked, as he lowered his head slightly so that his eyes were no longer visible.

"He had a couple cut here and there but nothing serious." Rose said looking at Kori.

"And last night in your sleep, you said my name." Rose said with small blush her face.

"I... don't remember but I think… I was dreaming about protecting you."

Rose blush turned darker but smiled.

"You're almost like my knight in shining armour." Rose said still blushing.

"Yeah I guess so… just not as brave." Kori laugh slightly, while he said the last part.

"Well, I think that your brave." Rose said.

"Thanks Rose."

"Your welcome, Kori" Rose said, as she gave Kori a hug with a smile.

Kori gained a slight blush and hugged Rose back.

Kathy opens the door to see that they are hugging, she clears her throat to get their attention.

"Rose and Kori, we have some people here, who are wanting to adopt." Kathy said.

"Wait, really?" Rose said Kathy nodded.

"So, do you guys want to meet them?' Kathy asked, Rose and Kori.

"Yes, I want to." Rose said jumping off the bed to Kathy side.

"How about you Kori?" Kathy asked him.

"Err... yeah sure."

"Alright, follow me." Kathy said, as Rose and Kori followed her.

They arrived outside the orphanage, where all the other kids were line up, Rose and Kori went to the end of the line and Kori put his hood up to hide himself a little.

"Kids, I would like you to meet Yusho and Yoko Sakaki and Shuzo Hiragi." Kathy said introducing the people.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Yoko said.

"Yusho and Yoko are wanting a son and Shuzo wants a daughter. So could I have boys on my left and girls on my right." Kathy said.

All the kids did as told and went to the spots that Kathy arranged them in.

Shuzo looked through the girls, but the one that got his interest was Rose, who had a necklace similar to his daughter's bracelet.

"I will pick this one." Shuzo said, pointing to Rose.

"Alright, Rose can you stand next to Shuzo for me." Kathy said, Rose nodded and stood next to Shuzo.

While on the other hand, Yusho and Yoko were looking through the boys. When they got to the end, where Kori was. Yusho seemed interested in Kori, Yusho kneeled in front of Kori.

"Hey, What's your name?" Yusho asked Kori, with a smile.

"Kori." Kori said in reply keeping his head down.

"Oh, a name that translates to Ice that's certainly unique." Yoko replied to hearing his name.

"Well, Kori if you don't mind, could you put your hood down, so we can see your face?" Yusho asked, kindly.

Kori put down his hood to reveal his messy bed hair.

"Well, what do you think Yoko, should we pick him?" Yusho asked his wife.

"He looks so cute, so we should pick him." Yoko said with a smile.

"We would like to pick Kori." Yusho said, Kathy nodded.

"Good choice, Kori may you please stand next to the Sakaki's." Kathy said, Kori did as told and walked and stood between Yusho and Yoko.

"Alright, the rest of you can go back in the orphanage." Kathy said, the other kids walked inside orphanage, which left Shuzo, Rose, Kori, the Sakaki's and Kathy alone.

Rose looked at Kori with happiness in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

"Rose and Kori, you guys go to your room and start packing, while Shuzo, the Sakaki's and I go my office and do the paperwork." Kathy said.

Both Rose and Kori nodded walking towards their room.

When Rose and Kori got to their room, Rose gave Kori a big hug.

"Where being adopted." Rose said with a smile.

"It's… a strange feeling… to know that someone wants us."

"I wonder if I will being getting a brother or a sister?" Rose asked, excited.

"I wouldn't mind being a brother I guess."

"Who knows but, I can't wait to get out of here." Rose said packing her suitcase that was under her bed.

"I know what you mean." Kori replied, doing the same but with his own stuff.

When they were finished packing, they went to Kathy's office. They walked inside to see that their new parents were nearly done the paperwork.

"Are you guys finished packing?' Kathy asked them.

"Yes, we have." Rose said.

"Once your new parents are finished the paperwork then, you guys can go." Kathy said.

Once Shuzo and the Sakaki's finished the paperwork, they walked out of the orphanage with Kathy behind them.

"I'm glad that Rose and Kori are going to a good home. So, please take care of them." Kathy said.

"Don't worry, we will." Shuzo said, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"I should let you guys go." Kathy said with small sad smile.

Rose runs up to Kathy and gives her a big hug, with some tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you for everything Kathy." Rose said.

"Your welcome, I will miss you both," Kathy said, breaking the hug.

"You should go to your father now." Kathy said, Rose nodded and ran to her new dad.

"Let's go, I bet Yuya and Yuzu will be excited to see their new brother and sister." Yoko said, as they walked to the van.

"So, do I have a brother or a sister dad?" Rose asked her new dad.

"You have a sister." Shuzo said to Rose.

They put Rose and Kori's suitcases in the back of the van, they all climbed in the van and they drove to the Sakaki's house. Once there, they walked inside the house.

When Yuya and Yuzu heard the door, they ran to the door to see their parents and their new siblings.

"Dad! Mom! Your home!" Yuya said, as he ran to his dad.

"Yuya, this is your new brother Kori." Yusho said, placing a hand on Kori's shoulder.

"Kori, this is little brother Yuya." Yoko said, introducing Kori to Yuya.

"Hi, big brother." Yuya said with a grin.

"Hi Yuya nice to meet you." Kori said giving a small wave and putting his hood down which made both Yuya and Yuzu look at awe at his hair.

"Wow!"

"So cool!"

Rose laughed at Yuya's and Yuzu's reactions to Kori's hair.

Kori just looked confused at why they were looking at him so weird.

"Anyways, Yuzu this your new big sister Rose." Shuzo said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Yuzu." Rose said, with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, big sis." Yuzu said, with her smile.

"By the way Yuzu, If you haven't noticed yet but, Rose has a necklace similar to your bracelet." Shuzo said.

"Cool!" Yuzu said.

Rose looked confused at her dad.

"Yuzu and Rose, can I have your bracelet and necklace for a sec?" Shuzo asked them, they nodded and gave their bracelet and necklace to him.

Shuzo showed Yuzu and Rose how similar they were.

"Wow!" both girls said at the time.

Shuzo gave back their bracelet and necklace back to them.

"If you guys want to, you can go to Yuya's room and get to know each other better." Yoko suggested.

"I don't mind." Rose said.

"Same." Yuzu and Yuya said.

"How about you Kori?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah sure, I'll warn you now, I don't have much to say about myself."

"Alright, have fun." Yoko said, as Rose, Kori, Yuzu and Yuya walked to Yuya's room.

Yuzu and Rose were sitting on the bed, while Yuya and Kori sat on the floor in front of them.

"So, do you guys play Duel Monsters?" Yuya asked Kori and Rose.

"We do." Rose replied.

"What type of decks do you use?" Yuzu asked.

"I use many monsters but some of them are mainly light monsters and I haven't used it much." Rose said.

"I mainly use a **White Phantom** deck and I have used it a few times before." Kori also said.

"I've never even heard of that kind of deck." Yuya said in awe at Kori.

"And it makes sense considering how you look." Yuzu said as well.

"How come you don't use your deck, sis?" Yuzu asked Rose.

"Well, I haven't had the chance to use it much." Rose said.

"How about you and me duel?" Yuya asked.

"I don't see why not." Rose said standing up.

"So, where should we duel?" Rose asked Yuya.

"We will duel outside in the backyard." Yuya said.

They walk downstairs and went outside, they both activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP**

 **Rose: 4000 LP**

"I will start first, I play **Ancient Rules** , this spell card lets me special summon 1 level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand and I choose **Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (Atk/3000 Def/2500)** " Rose said, as a white dragon with blue eyes appeared on the field.

"Then, I place 2 cards face down and end my turn, your turn Yuya." Rose said placing two cards face down.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP**

 **Rose: 4000 LP**

"Draw! I activate the spell **Super Hippo Carnival** allowing me to special summon **Performapal Hip Hippo (ATK: 800 DEF: 800)** , from my deck, and three **Hippo Tokens (ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** in defence mode. Now by using **Hip Hippo** 's effect I can tribute him as two monsters to Advance Summon **Odd-Eyes Dragon! (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)** " Yuya looked really proud at the move he just pulled off and even Yuzu was cheering him on.

"Great job Yuya!" Yuzu cheered.

"And I'm not done there, I activate the equip spell **Horn of the Unicorn** giving my Odd-Eyes another 700 Attack points."

"Sorry Yuya, but I play the quick-play spell card **Mystical Space Typhoon** , this spell lets me destroy 1 spell/trap on the field and I choose **Horn of the Unicorn**." Rose said, as a typhoon came out of the card and destroyed Yuya's equip spell card.

"Damn...but it's a good thing I have two then." Yuya declared activating his second spell.

"Well, It's a good thing I have this trap card, **Magic Jammer**." Rose said, as she activated her trap, which canceled out Yuya's second equip spell card.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP**

 **Rose: 4000 LP**

"Alright my turn. Draw!" Rose said, drawing her card.

"I summon **Maiden with Eyes of Blue (Atk: 0 Def: 0)** in attack mode!" Rose said, as a women with hair that was the same colour as Blue-Eyes scales, her eyes were blue and her skin was pale.

"Why would Rose place that monster in attack mode? It's too weak." Yuzu said

'Now she's got them in a trap' Kori smiled to himself.

"Now, I play the spell card **Burst Stream of Destruction** , this card let's me destroy all of your monsters, but my Blue-Eyes can't attack after activating this spell." Rose said, as all of Yuya's monsters were destroyed.

"I end my turn!" Rose said.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP**

 **Rose: 4000 LP**

"Dammit, I draw! I activate the trap **Call of Haunted** to bring back my **Odd-Eyes Dragon** in attack mode and now I activate the quick play spell **Rush Recklessly** giving my dragon an extra 700 attack points." Yuzu again was cheering on Yuya thinking he was gonna pull off something big.

"You got this Yuya!"

"Yeah you got this little bro." Kori cheered not as loud as Yuzu but still a little loud.

"Alright Yuya, what your next move?' Rose asked.

"Battle, Odd-Eyes Dragon attack **Maiden with the Eyes of Blue! Spiral Burst!** "

"Sorry Yuya, but I use my Maiden's effect. I can stop your attack and I get to summon another **Blue-Eyes White Dragon** from my deck then, my Maiden switches to defence mode." Rose said, as she summoned another Blue-Eyes to her field.

Yuya grit his teeth before giving small sigh of defeat.

"I end my turn."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP**

 **Rose: 4000 LP**

"My turn, I draw!" Rose said, drawing from her deck.

Rose smile when she saw the card.

"I tribute my two Blue-Eyes and my Maiden to bring out my ace monster, **Light Rose Magician! (Atk/4000 Def/2000)** " Rose said, as her three monsters disappeared and replaced with a women with long brown hair with blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a white dress with blue rose patterns all along the dress, that went down below her knees, white boots with blue rings around the boots, she had a gold staff with a blue gem on the top.

"Wow, she's pretty." Yuzu said with awe.

"Now my **Light Rose Magician** activates her effect, when she is summoned on the field, I can destroy all your spell and traps on your side of the field." Rose said, as her magician destroyed Yuya's trap, that also got rid of Odd-Eyes.

" **Light Rose Magician** attack Yuya directly with **Light Magic!** " Rose said, as her magician attacked Yuya and won the duel.

 **Yuya: 0 LP**

 **Rose: 4000 LP**

 **Rose Wins!**

"That was a good duel Yuya, I had fun." Rose said walking towards Yuya with a smile.

"Really?" Yuya said looking up at Rose with a sad smile.

"Yeah, That was one of my favourite duels so far." Rose said putting her hand out for Yuya to take.

Kori on the other hand was sulking behind her because of what Rose just said.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked him.

"It's nothing Yuzu, don't worry." Kori said still sulking, but now Rose was giggling at him.

"Kori our duel was my favourite of all time don't worry." Rose whispered in Kori's ear.

Their parents came outside to check on them.

"Well, that was a good duel." Shuzo said.

"Thanks dad." Rose said looking at her dad.

"Where did you get those **Blue-Eyes White Dragons** from?" Yusho asked Rose.

"My Parents gave them to me." Rose said.

"Seto Kaiba was the only one, who had all three of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons, I don't think he passed them to anyone." Shuzo said.

"Do you know, who your parents were?" Yoko asked Rose.

"I don't remember much, but the name Kaiba does ring some some bells." Rose said.

"Can someone clue me in here, who is Kaiba?" Kori asked slightly annoyed as he didn't know what was being said at this point.

"Seto Kaiba was the president of KaibaCorp and he was the only one who had all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, We think that Rose could be the granddaughter of Seto Kaiba." Shuzo said trying to enlighten Kori on what they were talking about.

"No one's making any sense!" Kori yelled in anger with his hair sparking up for a second and a spark of electricity going around him.

Rose noticed and her eyes widen with shock.

"What has Denki done..." Rose whispered to herself.

Kori clutched his chest out of breath but only did it as subtle as possible to avoid anyone noticing.

Rose looking at Kori and walked up to him.

"Kori, don't think that I didn't noticed." Rose whispered to Kori.

"I'm fine… Don't worry." Kori gave a pained smile which only caused Rose to be more concerned and felt Kori's wrist to feel his pulse which was beating at an insane pace.

"You're not okay, the lightning attacks from Denki has affect your body." Rose whispered to Kori.

"I'm...fine."

"You're not okay." Rose said getting a little annoyed.

"Just...give me a sec...please."

"Fine." Rose said, with a sigh.

"Kori… are you okay?" Yuya asked pulling on his brother's hoodie.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Don't worry Yuya, your big brother will be fine." Rose said, giving Yuya a reassuring smile.

"Hopefully…" Kori whispered to himself.

"It's getting late, Yuzu, Rose and I should be going." Shuzo said.

"Same for us." Yusho replied.

"I guess, I will see you guys tomorrow." Shuzo said, walking to the front of the Sakaki house to the van.

"See ya Yuzu!" Yuya shouted out, waving at her.

"Bye Yuya!" Yuzu shouted back.

"Bye Kori." Rose said giving him a hug before walking to her father.

"Uhh... yeah...see ya." Kori said back to her, with a slight blush.

Shuzo walked to the van with his daughters behind him, he got Kori's suitcase out of the van walked inside the house to drop off the suitcase.

"Alright, it's time to go home." Shuzo said, walking out the house and into the van.

Rose and Yuzu jumped into the back seat and they drived home.

"Kori, would you care to follow me to your room." Yoko smiled at Kori, which resulted in a nod from him.

Kori followed Yoko with with his suitcase behind him until they reached his room where Yoko left Kori to unpack but he didn't even bother to unpack and instead sat on his new bed looking at his hands.

"What's happening to me… I got tired just from being angry." Kori had his hands face each other and tried to recreate the feelings he felt when he was protecting Rose.

When he heard a spark Kori's eye's shot open as he stared at the small current of electricity in between his hands.

"So this what the duel with Denki did to me…" Kori then tried to increase the amount of electricity in his hands but it got out of control.

The current increased ten-fold and was no longer around his hands as it was around his whole body.

"Focus… keep it… under cont-" Kori was cut off by himself passing out and collapsing on his bed.

Elsewhere Rose felt a shiver down her spine as if something bad had just happened.

"Kori..."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a year since Rose and Kori lived with their new families, Rose fitted in her family after about a day with spending time with them. Rose also figured out that Yuzu and her had a lot in common.

Kori on the other hand was having quite the opposite effect. While the Sakaki family did their absolute best to make sure Kori felt at home he only distanced himself from everyone and hardly spoke… well more than he usually does, and while Rose did try to get Kori to know everyone a bit better it just ended up pointless in the end as everyday became a routine to Kori. Wake up, breakfast, school if it was a weekday and Straight to You Show Duel School if it was a weekend, stay there for a couple hours, food if he felt like it, shower and then sleep.

This day was no exception as he followed that exact pattern up to going to You Show Duel School which is where we join him now.

Kori entered the duel school listening to see if anyone was in and luckily enough as it was a Saturday no one was leaving the whole building to himself. Entering the Solid System's control room kori threw the rucksack he was carrying to the side and messed around with the settings so that a sort of Rocky Mountain area materialised on to the Action Field in the next room.

"Everything looks all clear...yup, all fine." Just as Kori finished checking the last couple of settings he took off his hoodie and threw it where his bag was revealing that he was wearing a slightly baggy white vest before he entered the action field and stood in the middle on top the small mountain in the middle of the arena.

Taking in a deep breath Kori raised his arms up slightly before clenching his hands into fists causing sparks of electricity to create some form of aura around Kori.

Meanwhile with Rose, she was looking around for Kori, she was wanting to spend sometime with him. Rose looked nearly everywhere but expect You Show Duel School.

When Rose got to her dad's duel school, she walked inside and looked around the building until she spotted Kori in the Action Field with sparks in his hands.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rose whispered to herself, while watching what Kori was doing.

Kori started to look as if he was straining and more sparks were flying around him getting bigger and more frequent and some hitting the rocks around and below him.

"Picture it stabilizing, picture it stabilizing, picture it stabilizing…" Kori chanted to himself, as the electricity slowly started to go into his body instead of around it until no sparks left and his hair was completely stood up into spikes and his eyes were glowing.

"Ugh… that's always the worst part." Kori muttered to himself, as the focused electricity went through his body and into his muscles making them stand out slightly so it looked as if they didn't look right at all for his age.

Without thinking, Rose ran into the Action Field and running towards Kori.

"Kori!" Rose shouted his name.

As Rose ran in one of the big piles of rocks became loose thanks to Kori's outburst and toppled over to the side where Rose was.

"ROSE!" Kori yelled, as he saw Rose enter where the rocks were gonna fall.

Almost out of instinct Kori ran to Rose in an attempt to save her yet something seemed off. Kori was way too fast now.

He rushed to Rose picked her up and leapt out of the way so that they were out of harm's reach.

'Okay...so the speed is new' Kori thought to himself, as he looked down at Rose as he was carrying her in a bridal position as it was the fastest way to pick her up, Kori gained a light blush however when he noticed that Rose had put her arms around him out of fear and instinct.

Rose looked up at Kori with a blush of her own, her eyes met with his and they stayed like that for a couple minutes until Rose spoke.

"I was looking everywhere for you and why were you using static, you know what happens when you use it!" Rose yelled at Kori, getting out of his arms.

"I know...but I want to control it, I mean did you just see what I did?!"

"You could've killed yourself!" Rose yelled back.

"But I saved you! That alone is worth it!"

"I know, but…" Rose said, looking away from Kori.

"If you think think this is unstable it's not, I've been practicing this for almost a year now."

"Wait, a year! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep this to yourself?" Rose asked.

"Because of this! I knew you would worry like this!... And I was going to tell you, I swear I was but I just wanted to be able to have a grasp on this form first."

"I...see." Rose said, slowly understanding.

"Rose, what's wrong? Tell me how I can make this up to you."

"How about a duel,. Rose said with a small smile.

"Sure let me get my duel disk from the control room." Kori replied dashing of out of the arena and coming back in less than ten seconds later.

"No holding back either." Rose said activating her duel disk.

"Fine by me." Kori smirked activating his own duel disk.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kori: 4000 LP**

 **Rose: 4000 LP**

"I'll start! I place one monster face down defence mode and place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Rose said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kori: 4000 LP**

 **Rose: 4000 LP**

"My turn, draw! From my hand I special summon **White Phantom Wandering Wisp! (Level 2 ATK: 100 DEF: 0)** " Kori slammed the card down onto his duel disk making a small baby ghost that looked like fire appear in front of him causing Rose to gush over the little monster.

"Aww, he's so cut.," Rose said causing Kori to sweatdrop.

"Err...right...This little guy can be special summoned when I have no monsters on the field, and when he is summoned successfully I can add 1 Phantom monster to my hand next turn. I set three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3**

 **Kori: 4000 LP**

 **Rose: 4000 LP**

"I Draw!" Rose said, drawing her card.

"Now, I play **Polymerization** , I fuse my three Blue-Eyes from my hand. I **Fusion** **Summon!** **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!(Level 12 Atk/4500 Def/3800)** " Rose said, as dragon with three heads, white scales and blue eyes appeared on her field.

"Now, **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon** attack **White Phantom Wandering Wisp**!" Rose said, as Kori's monster got destroyed.

"I activate the Trap **Phantom Flock Shield!** When a level 4 or lower Phantom monster is destroyed all damage battle is negated and will for the rest of the turn and the destroyed monster is summoned back with all other copies of that monster in my hand, deck or grave!" Kori shouted, as his destroyed monster protected him from the blast and then split into three Wandering Wisps.

"I end my turn." Rose said.

 **Turn 4**

 **Kori: 4000 LP**

 **Rose: 4000 LP**

"My turn, draw! And from my hand I activate the spell card **Phantom For a Phantom** which allows me to special summon one Phantom tuner monster from my deck in exchange I send one Phantom monster from my hand to the grave." Kori stated, as he took one card from his hand showing it before sending it to the graveyard and drew a card from his deck with a slight pulse of electricity before slamming it on his duel disk.

"I send White Phantom Dragon to the grave to special summon White Phantom Lightning Lizard! **(Level 2 Tuner, ATK:500 DEF:200)** "

"Now I tune my Level 2 Lightning Lizard with my 3 Level 2 Wandering Wisps…" Instead of Kori's lizard turning into two rings it just jumped into the air and went see through so that the other monsters turned into little orbs of light that Lightning Lizard absorbed.

" **Synchro** **Summon!** Appear level 8 **White** **Lightning** **Dragon! (ATK: 2500 DEF: 0)** " Kori yelled, as he jumped in the air with the large light caused from the summon happening behind him.

Kori's dragon definitely looked intimidating as it was a long winding dragon with electricity covering it all over and it also didn't help that Kori was standing on top of his dragon making him look intimidating.

" **White Lightning Dragon's** effect activates when it's successfully sum-" Kori's effect statement was cut short, as he passed out mid effect losing his static form and falling off his dragon into a large pile of debris with a loud thud.

"KORI!" Rose yelled, as she deactivated her duel disk and ran over to Kori.

Rose arrived next to Kori to see him laid face down, Rose looked down at Kori with worried eyes before turning him over horrified to see that Kori had a large cut across his right eye, blood slowly pouring out the cut.

Rose covered her mouth from seeing the blood pour out.

"Oh, God. I need to get you to a hospital." Rose said.

Rose used her duel pad to ring the hospital and have them bring a ambulance to the You Show Duel School.

Before the ambulance arrived, Rose called Yoko and told her what happened and where they were, so she could go with Kori in the ambulance.

As Yoko got to the school, the ambulance arrived and rushed into the school with a stretcher. A few minutes later, the first aid people came out with Kori in the stretcher and into the ambulance.

Yoko and Rose went up to the first aid people and they were looking over Kori's cut, when they heard footsteps going up to them, they turned to Yoko and Rose.

"How is he?" Yoko asked them.

"Are you the mother of this child?" the first of the first aid people asked.

"Yes, I am." Yoko said to him.

"He should be fine, but he will need stitches to close the cut and might get a scar once it's healed and his heartrate is through the roof." the second of the first aid people said.

"Thank goodness..." Rose said with a sigh.

"We would like to get him to the hospital to stitch he up, if you are alright with that?" the second first aid person asked Yoko.

"Yes, do what you need to." Yoko said to them.

"Would you like to ride with your son?" the first one of the first aid people asked Yoko.

"Yes, I would like too and I would like if Rose comes too." Yoko said, as she looked at Rose.

"I don't see why not." the second one said, as he let both Yoko and Rose sit at the back of ambulance with Kori.

They arrived at the hospital a couple minutes later, Kori was carried into the hospital on the stretcher and into one of the operate rooms.

 **An Hour later**

Yoko and Rose were waiting in the waiting room. A doctor came up to them.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Sakaki, I would like to talk to you." the doctor said to Yoko.

"Alright, I will be back Rose." Yoko said to Rose, as she walked with the doctor.

"Is Kori alright?" Yoko asked the doctor.

"He's going to be fine, besides having a scar once healed but he will be good." the doctor said with smile.

"Thank goodness, if I may, can Rose and I see him now?" Yoko asked the doctor.

"Yes, you may, just follow me when you're ready." the doctor said.

"Rose, we're going now to see Kori now." Yoko said, as she walked up to Rose and grabbed her hand.

Rose gave a smile, they both followed the doctor to Kori's room. Once in front of Kori's room, the doctor left.

Rose opened the door and walked inside alongside Yoko, Rose spotted Kori on the bed and ran up to him.

Rose and Yoko both grabbed chairs, so they could sit besides his bed and keep an eye on him.

Just as they sat down, Kori started to stir out of his sleep.

"Kori, you're awake. You made us worry." Rose said to him.

"Ugh… what happened? Where are we?"

"You are in a hospital and you fell off your dragon when you were dueling." Yoko said to Kori.

"Rose what happened during the duel, I can't remember anything after I drew my card."

"You summoned **White Lightning Dragon** , as you were saying what the effect was then, you stopped mid sentence and fell off your dragon and injured yourself and blackout." Rose explained to Kori.

"Rose… I don't have a monster called **White Lightning Dragon**."

"Well, you Synchro summon it in our duel." Rose said.

"And please don't tell me my eye is gone." Kori asked, as he raised his hand to feel the bandages around his right eye.

"No. You didn't but, you will have a scar though." Yoko said to him.

"Here's hoping it looks cool." Kori laughed crossing his fingers.

Yoko and Rose laughed with him.

"It probably will." Rose said.

"Is that you telling him you like guys with scars Rose?" Yoko teased causing Rose to blush.

"Maybe…" Rose said making her blush a little darker.

"Oh you hear that Kori?" Yoko asked causing Rose to panic a little.

"Huh? What was that?" Kori asked completely oblivious, as he was looking through his deck and had zoned out.

"It's nothing." Rose said with a small smile and still with a light blush on her face.

"Okay th- Here they are!" Kori exclaimed holding two of his cards in his right hand.

"What did you find?" Rose asked Kori.

"Out of my entire deck I never put these two cards in my deck: **White Lightning Dragon** and **White Phantom Lightning Lizard**."

"Well, that's cool." Rose said.

"Wow, and **White Lightning Dragon** is really powerful too god damn."

"I will leave you two alone, while I call your father and let him know where we are." Yoko said, as she walked out of the room.

"Hey, thanks for looking out for me Rose."

"It's fine, I'm just glad you are okay." Rose said with a blush on her face again.

"No really I mean it, thank you Rose." Kori said in a slightly quieter voice which sounded a little lower making Rose's blush darken even more.

"Your welcome, I guess..." Rose said blush still on her face.

A small spark of electricity made Kori's hair spike up, but before Rose could say anything Kori just leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Rose was shocked at first but leaned forward and deepened the kiss.

Kori attempted to pull Rose towards him, but unfortunately for both of them Kori passed out and fell back onto his bed with his hair going back down to normal.

Rose's blush turned the darkest red and looked at Kori with smile.

'I hope we can do that again' Rose thought, but was out of her thoughts when Yoko came in the room with Yusho, Yuya, her dad and Yuzu.

"Ooooo you look red Rose, what happened?" Yoko teased Rose noticing her blush.

"Nothing happened." Rose said.

"That grin says otherwise." Yoko smirked.

"What grin?" Rose said confused.

"It's girl's instinct Rose I think I have an idea of why you're so red."

"You do…" Rose said, nervous.

"Oh yeah."

"Alright, what do you think happened?" Rose asked Yoko.

"Maybe there's the possibility that Kori finally kis-" Before Yoko could finish Rose stopped her from saying the obvious in front of everyone.

"Um… just stop right there." Rose said to Yoko.

Kori started to groan a little and shuffled in his bed causing Yuya to run to his brother's bed side.

"Kori, are you okay?!"

"Don't worry Yuya, he will be fine." Rose said to Yuya, even though he still looked a little worried.

"Plus your older brother is gonna have cool scar now." Yoko stated making Yuya lose all worry in his face.

"Wow, really!" Yuya said.

"Yeah and he's apparently gained some new cards so you might even see your big brother duel."

"We should leave now and let Kori rest." Shuzo said.

"Yeah that would be for the best." Yoko said back.

"If it's okay, can I stay with Kori for the night?" Rose asked.

"Oh of course it is sweetie."

"I guess, I will see you guys tomorrow in the morning." Rose said, as she hugged her father.

"Yeah, see you in the morning, my little flower." Shuzo said, as everyone was leaving the room.

"Ugh… finally, I hate fake sleeping." Kori said, sitting up from his bed.

Rose just laughed and turned to Kori.

"Well half of that was fake sleep, I actually passed out earlier sorry about that."

"It's fine, but your mother is a little crazy." Rose said.

"I know what you mean, I been avoiding almost everyone and she was still crazy."

Rose started laughing.

"I'm glad my dad isn't like that." Rose said.

"Oh really? What about the _my little flower_ , huh?" Kori asked in a voice trying to make fun of what her father said.

"Just shut up." Rose said with a small blush.

"Then make me." Kori said in a lower voice.

Rose leaned towards Kori and kissed him on the lips with Kori kissing back and putting his hands on her waist to move her closer and deepen the kiss.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes and as air was becoming a problem, they parted from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"That was amazing." Rose said, still catching her breathe.

"I aim to please."

"I can see that." Rose said, as she gave him a smile.

"So I'm guessing we're a thing now?"

"I guess, you could say that." Rose said, giving Kori a little peck on the lips.

"Since when were you so into me?" Kori asked teasingly.

"When you first came to the orphanage." Rose said with a small blush.

"Well you're not alone there." Kori smiled back at her.

"I love you, Kori." Rose said.

"I love you too Rose." Kori smiled putting his hand on Rose's cheek cupping it.

Rose leaned into the touch and looked up at Kori with a smile.

"You're so beautiful you know that."

"I'm not that beautiful." Rose said, as she blushed at the comment.

"To me you are."

"Thanks Kori." Rose said, as she leaned forward and gave another kiss on the lips but this one more passionate than the others.

Kori dominated the kiss very quickly and flipped their positions so Rose was on the hospital bed and he was hovering above her.

Rose ran her tongue over Kori's bottom lip to ask for permission which Kori gladly gave.

Rose explored every inch of Kori's mouth with her tongue while Kori did the same with her's.

Eventually they wanted to do a tongue battle which Kori won easily causing Rose to moan a little.

To deepen the kiss Rose pulled Kori's hair lightly and which wouldn't hurt him.

All the while Kori put his right hand on Rose's hip while he moved his left hand on her lower back mentally grinning, as he sent a very small shock of electricity up Rose's spine to make her shiver in pleasure.

Rose moaned into his mouth, as she was enjoying the pleasure.

Kori continued to send shocks up her spine as they continued to kiss making sure he never did the same shock pattern twice so Rose kept experiencing the same amount of pleasure.

Rose pulled back from the kiss as she need air, Rose looked at Kori with lust in her eyes.

"You like my little trick there..."

"Yeah, I did..." Rose said.

"Good, then how about I make it better." Kori smirked, sending even more shocks but this time slightly more powerful driving Rose insane at how amazing it felt.

"Kori..." Rose moaned his name.

Teasing her Kori stopped the shocks leaving Rose above him slightly shaking looking at him with pleading and lustful eyes.

"Why... did you stop?" Rose asked Kori.

"Too see what you'll do to get that feeling back."

Rose sat up and pushed Kori onto the bed, Rose started to suck on his neck, which sent pleasure through Kori's body.

"...Still... Not enough Rose." Kori said, trying his hardest not to moan.

Rose trailed her hand down to Kori's lower region and started to rub his member through the clothes that he was wearing.

"Ahhh...shit that'll do it." Kori moaned, as he started to send shocks back up Rose's spine.

Rose stopped with what she was doing and just enjoyed the pleasure she was receiving.

Kori continued to give Rose shocks while he now started kiss and suck on Rose's neck and collarbone.

"Kori…" Rose moaned his name again.

Kori started kiss lower bit by bit until Rose's shirt stopped him from going any lower.

"I think… we should stop… before we go too far..." Rose said, in between moans.

"You're right… we should stop there…. I mean we're not exactly at a legal age yet… but we will in less than 3 years..." Kori said smirking at Rose.

"Yeah." Rose said with a smile.

"We should get some sleep." Rose said, as she was looking at the clock on the wall.

"I guess we should."

Just as Rose was about hop off the bed, Kori grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What? I was just going to sleep in the chair next to the bed." Rose said with a confused look.

"This bed does have enough room for you to snuggle next to me."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked wanting to make sure.

"One hundred percent."

"Alright." Rose said, as she climbed under the covers.

"Night Rose, I love you."

"I love you too, Kori." Rose said, as she fell asleep with her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I would like to say that you guys are amazing, this story has more views than my other story Shadow of the Night.**

 **But anyway, if you guys not know I am writing this with Phantomwalker1313. If you guys can, go and check his stories.**

 **And if you guys are wanting to ask a question, sent a PM to me or Phantomwalker1313 and we will answer it.**

 **But anyways, enough talk let's get to the chapter.**

 **There is a Lemon in this chapter, if you not like that kind of stuff, just skip past it. You have been warned.**

It had been 3 years since Kori's accident and him and Rose's getting together and for that entire 3 years they had been keeping their relationship relatively lowkey as the only ones who knew about it were their parents as they knew it would non stop teasing from Yuya and Yuzu. Also within this time Kori developed a, what Rose would call, "Super sexy scar" over his right eye which definitely made him stand out more in the You Show group seeing as everyone there seemed really innocent and sweet while Kori seemed really rugged and intimidating. But that brings us to now with Yuya dueling his brother in what seemed to be a old style Japanese village.

" **Synchro Summon!** Take flight! Level 8 **White Lightning Dragon!** " Kori shouted, as one of his ace monsters appeared behind him roaring then lowering it's head so that Kori could scratch the underside of it's jaw.

"You ready to take this serious Yuya?!" Kori shouted out to his brother, who was behind one of the buildings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Yuya shouted emerging from behind the building on his Performapal Hip Hippo, with his brother face palming at his clownish antics.

"I activate the quick play spell card **Hippo Carnival** It's showtime!" Yuya said, as his three hippo token appear.

"Play seriously, Yuya!" Yuzu shouted from the control room then, she punched the keyboard of the Solid Vision system and it started to spark then, it blow up in front of her.

"Seriously, Yuzu." Rose said, as she was standing next to her.

"Yuzu, what are you doing?!" Shuzo said, as he opened the opened the door to the control room.

"Sorry, Dad!" Yuzu said, as she looked at him.

"If this thing breaks, my hot-blooded coaching… The Solid Vision's going to go out!" Shuzo said panicking.

"This is Entertainment Dueling, the specialty of the You Show Duel School…!" Yuya said, as the Solid Vision disappeared and Yuya on his stomach.

"Ouch…" Yuya groaned in pain, but got up and put his thumbs in his nose and wiggled the rest of his fingers.

"I told you to take this duel seriously Yuya." Kori said annoyed at his younger brother.

"I wa-"

"No you wasn't, you were clowning around to show off to the kid looking to come here."

"Kori's right Yuya." Rose said from the control room.

"You're only agreeing with him because you fancy him Rose!"

"It's not like that!" Rose shouted, as she ran out of the control room.

Kori on the other hand was just smiling to himself.

'Oh if only he knew'

"My hot-blooded coaching!" Shuzo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"The Solid Vision System's broken, all the perspective students will leave… The You Show Duel School is over!" Shuzo said, as he was sitting in one of the chair in his office.

"Aw, man, I could have made them laugh even more if you didn't break it, Yuzu." Yuya said, as he was putting his goggles over his eyes.

"That was because you were messing around, Yuya! And look at me when you're talking to me!" Yuzu yelled at him, as she hit him with her paper fan.

"You deserved that Yuya."

"I agree with Kori." Rose said, as she laid her head on Kori's shoulder.

"Plus that kid wasn't laughing Yuya."

"Maybe after your stunt, he will probably not join." Rose said to Yuya.

"Ahh come on he was cracking up, he'd definitely join."

"There's a difference between someone laughing with you and laughing at you." Kori retorted back at his brother.

"Kori has a point, Yuya." Rose said.

"Oh something definitely seems amiss in here." With no warning at all a man wearing a black and yellow stripy suit with a red bowtie entered the room.

"Um, who are you?" Rose asked the man.

"I'm Nico Smiley, I'm the manger slash producer for the current Action duel champion Strong Ishijima."

"But, why are you here?" Rose asked Nico.

"Strong Ishijima is our poster duelist for LDS and we would love if Yuya would like to appear with him on his fan appreciation day."

"No, I'm not letting Yuya duel him, not with what happened with his father." Rose said to Nico.

"And why Yuya and not me?" Kori asked standing behind his brother.

"Well no offense to you but you don't exactly look that friendly and you seem quite intimidating which isn't someone we want to duel to Champion." Nico said trying not to offend Kori but the fact he was smiling while he said it made Kori angry and a few sparks zapped around his head only making his hair stand up only a small amount.

"Hey, don't talk about my boy-I mean my friend like that." Rose said a little angry.

"In other words you don't want Ishijima a guaranteed loss." Kori said trying not to go static but his hair starting to rise up.

"Um, I would like to talk to Kori outside for a few minutes." Rose said, as she saw a bit of static come from Kori's hair, as it was rising.

"Yeah that'll be fine we'll deal with this don't worry." Shuzo said waving them off as Rose grabbed Kori's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"That guy, was getting on my last nerve." Rose said once they were outside and away from the others.

"He's already pissed me off to the point where I wanna zap him, and not in the good way."

"It would be funny to him being zapped until he died." Rose said giggling at the thought.

"You don't know how tempted I am." Kori said, as he put his hand into a claw shape and started to produce electricity in his hand.

"Do u think that Yuya will duel the guy Nico was talking about?" Rose asked Kori, as she decided to give Kori a hug.

"Depending on what words he uses he might do, if things get to bad then I'll take his place." Kori said hugging Rose back so that his head rested on top of her's because of the height difference.

"Can we leave the school and spend some time together?" Rose asked Kori.

"If that's what you want then of course we can."

Rose smiled at Kori and held his hand, as they walked out of the school.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere, where it is quiet and we can be alone." Rose said.

"I think I know a good enough place." Kori smiled, as he led the way.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked Kori, as she was excited to see where he was taking her.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Okay," Rose said, as giggled.

 **. . . . . .**

It didn't seem like much of a long walk but Kori led Rose to a small spot on the outside of Miami city which had a small green field and a hill in the centre that had a large single tree.

"Wow, this place is pretty." Rose said, as she looked at Kori with smile.

"I found this place about a month ago, no one comes here that I know of."

"Let's sit down." Rose said, as she grabbed Kori's hand and dragged him to the hill and sat under the tree.

"Is here okay?" Kori smiled sitting next to her.

"Yeah, why?" Rose asked.

"Because I think you'd prefer it here." Kori smirked picking Rose up and sitting her on his lap.

"Really." Rose laughed.

"Am I wrong?" Kori laughed back.

 **Lime start**

"No." Rose said, as she turned her head and kissed Kori on the lips.

Kori smiled while Rose kissed him and decided to kiss her back with a little more passion.

Rose put her hands in Kori's hair and stroked his hair with her fingers.

Kori started to move his hand down and around Rose's back and started to shock Rose sending pure pleasure up her spine.

Rose pulled away from the kiss and placed her head on his shoulder, as she moaned in pleasure.

"Here's something new as well." Kori smirked, as he lowered down his head down to Rose's neck and electrified his teeth so when he bit on her neck it sent massive amount of pleasure through out Rose's entire body.

"Kori!" Rose moaned out his name.

Kori continued to bite around her neck and collarbone sending continuous pleasure to Rose making her shiver at how intense it was.

Rose continued to moan in pleasure, but she wanted to have her fun. Rose trailed her hand to his lower region and played with his member through his pants.

"If you're gonna start doing that then I'm having my fun to." Kori said, trying not to moan out loud while moving his right hand away from Rose's back and reached under her shirt to start groping one of her breasts.

Rose pulled Kori into a passionate kiss with her free hand.

Wanting to hear her moan more Kori started to shock Rose's breast making her pull back and moan her loudest this time and stare at Kori in pure lust.

Rose was wanting to try to do something new with Kori that would make him feel as much pleasure as possible.

Rose got up from Kori's lap and pushed him against the tree, she pulled his pants and boxers down and licked the tip of his member and then started to suck the top of Kori's member softly and slowly.

"Ahhh… Holy fuck Rose...Don't stop for the love of god." Kori moaned with his eyes firmly shut and his whole body gone stiff as the pleasure just made him freeze and make low moans everytime Rose's mouth went down on his shaft.

After a while, Rose decided to use one her hands to cup his balls, as she continued pumping his shaft in her mouth and following the same actions with her free hand stroking the base of Kori's shaft as she couldn't fit it all in her mouth.

"Fuck...how are you so good at this?"

Rose let go of Kori's member with a pop and looked at him.

"Let's just say, I have been practicing." Rose said with a smirk.

"Well practice certainly made perfect with you." Kori laughed back.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Rose said, with a smile.

"Did you want me to continue or do you want me to do... something else?" Rose asked teasingly, stroking Kori's member slowly.

"I think you and I both know what we want Ros-" Kori tried to say, but was cut off by Rose's duel disk showing Yuzu was calling her.

 **Lime end**

'Yuzu, you called at the wrong time and ruined the moment' Rose thought, as she sighed as she answered the call.

"Rose, where are you?!" Yuzu yelled at Rose.

"I'm with Kori. Why are you calling me anyways?" Rose asked Yuzu calmly.

"Dad's been worried about you and Yuya's run off somewhere." Yuzu said.

"Just say to dad that I will be staying at Kori's for the night," Rose said and hang up.

"Sorry about that." Rose said, as Kori zipped his pants up.

"Nah it's fine… annoyed about the mood killer but fine." Kori said, in a annoyed tone sitting back up.

"Let's get going back to your place." Rose said looking at the sky.

"Trust me as much as I'd love to I'm gonna have to go look for Yuya." Kori said, while giving Rose a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, I can help you look for him." Rose said, as she got up.

"As much as I appreciate the offer I can cover more distance in less time." Kori smiled, as he went full static in front of Rose.

"Okay, I'll meet you at your house." Rose said, as she walked in the direction of Kori's house.

"See you there." Kori replied, as he ran off in the general direction of where he thought Yuya would be.

Rose looked behind her as she was walking, to see Kori gone. With a sigh, she turned her head back in front of her.

The walk to Kori's house was quiet and peaceful. Rose arrived at the house and walked inside to see Yoko making dinner.

"Hey Yoko." Rose said, as she sat down on the one of the dining table chairs in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Rose, Where's Kori and Yuya?" Yoko asked Rose.

"Yuya disappeared and Kori decided to look for him." Rose answered.

"How come you're not helping look for Yuya?" Yoko asked.

"I asked but, Kori wanted to look for Yuya by himself." Rose said.

"Okay, I see." Yoko said.

"By the way, is it okay if I stay the night?" Rose asked Yoko.

"Sure, I don't mind, besides you can sleep in Kori's room." Yoko said, as she turned her head to Rose and gave her a wink with a smirk, then turned back to what she was doing.

Rose blushed a light red and turned away from Yoko.

"Dinner won't be ready within half an hour, so you can have a shower until then." Yoko said.

"Um, sure." Rose said, as she got up from the chair.

"And you can borrow some of Kori's clothes, if you like." Yoko said.

"Okay, thanks." Rose said, as she walked to Kori's room to get some clothes.

Rose picked a white long sleeved shirt and some shorts that went to her knees. Rose grabbed two blue towels and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Rose started to strip down and she turned the shower on until it was the right temperature, Rose climbed in the shower and closed the glass door.

When Rose went under the water, she sighed with relief as the water hit her skin. Her thoughts started to wonder a little, as she washed her body.

 **. . . . . .**

"You know you're not easy to find Yuya." Kori said sitting next to his brother on the bridge.

"Hey Kori..." Yuya said rather sad sounding.

"Are you gonna do it?" Kori asked, as he threw a pebble on the bridge in the horizon.

"Yes, I'm gonna be the one to clear our dad's name name." Yuya said full of determination.

"Well I won't stop you, I could but I won't." Kori laughed throwing another rock.

"How could you stop me?" Yuya asked, looking really confused.

"I've learned put my power into a taser-like voltage, I think that would do it." Kori smirked, making his hand into a fist and electrified it.

"Oh yeah, I forget you have that most of the time." Yuya laughed.

"How do you forget that I have powers?" Kori joked throwing another rock and then went static.

"I guess I just got used to it, well except for the hair."

"What's wrong with the hair?" Kori said acting as if he was almost offended.

"It's just so… spiky."

"Yuya...have you seen my hair normally, it's very scruffy and spiky so it shouldn't be a problem." Kori said pointing at his head.

"I couldn't think of anything else, plus you only keep your hair scruffy because you know Rose likes it."

"No, I kept it like that because my hair is normally like that. Honestly it's a bonus that Rose likes it and besides you're one to talk you have your hair like an absolute mess because you overheard her say that it made you look cool." Kori teased making Yuya turn red with embarrassment.

"Oh shut up, how aren't you embarrassed?" Yuya questioned starting to get annoyed.

"Because I'm dating Rose" Kori said incredibly casual like.

"Wait what?! Since when?!" Yuya shouted shocked.

"Well do you remember when I was in hospital and I got my scar?" Kori said turning off his static.

"No...don't tell me."

"Yeah sorry Yuya, if you're being envious then just ask out Yuzu." Kori laughed patting Yuya on the shoulder.

"I...I might." Yuya stuttered.

"Then get going I have somewhere else I need to be." Kori stated, as he got up from where he and Yuya were sat getting ready to run home.

"When should I head back home?" Yuya asked, knowing he wouldn't get much out his brother at this point.

"I'd give it about 2 hours maybe 3, See ya!" Kori shouted running off back home.

 **. . . . . .**

"Anyone home?" Kori checked, as he entered in through the front door and got no reply back but saw a note on the table.

" _Out for shopping, shower is…_ dammit mom was never good with leaving notes." Kori complained putting down the ripped paper.

Kori heard the shower running upstairs and assumed that the rest of the note was that she left the water running for him to heat it up and that she had gone with Rose.

As Kori made his way up the stairs he took off his t-shirt and hoodie and threw them in the washing pile he had near his room before adding his jeans and underwear to the pile when he entered his room to get a towel that he wrapped around his waist.

Making his way to the bathroom Kori whistled to himself and played with some electricity in his hand before opening the bathroom door to see that Rose wasn't with his mom but she was standing in the shower steam emitting off her body while she groped herself with her left hand and pleasuring her vagina with her right as she moaned his name.

Kori froze on the spot and Rose stopped what she was doing as she finally noticed that Kori was there.

"What the hell, Kori! What are you doing here?!" Rose asked/yelled at Kori, as she blushed a bright red and tried to cover herself.

"Sorry!... What do you mean?! I live here! I thought you were out with mom!" Kori yelled back, covering his eyes with his right hand but making the mistake of letting go of his towel.

"Your mom didn't say anything about leaving before I went in the shower and put your towel back on." Rose said, as she covered her eyes, but making a sly peek in between her fingers.

"Shit sorry. How much do you wanna bet she was trying to set up this situation." Kori replied trying to pick up his towel without taking his hand off his face.

"I bet my whole duelling deck that she was." Rose said, as she sighed.

"Well, I was almost finished with the shower, so you can have it in a couple seconds." Rose said.

Kori smirked as an idea came to mind.

"Did I not do a good enough job earlier?" Kori joked referring to what Rose was doing when he came in.

"I don't know what your talking about..." Rose said, as she blushed a dark red.

"Your blush says otherwise." Kori smirked leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, shut up." Rose said, as she looked away from Kori.

"You still haven't answered my question." Kori said with a big grin plastered on his face.

"I'm not telling you, you can take a guess." Rose said.

"See now I wanna make sure I do a good job." Kori teased.

"Whatever, do what you want..." Rose said, as she gave up with a sigh.

"Also if you think about it, this is the first time we've seen each other naked."

"Well, we might as well get use to it, as we are gonna sex eventually." Rose said.

"I know that, it's just that this is the first time I've had the ability to just admired your beautiful body."

"I guess, I could say the same." Rose said, as she looked up and down his body.

"Like what you see then?" Kori teased.

"Yeah..." Rose said with a light pink blush on her cheeks, as she admired all of Kori's body noticing how slim he was, but how he retained a muscular figure with some quite distinguished abs which Rose couldn't help but bite her lower lip.

"Did you want do it here or in your room?" Rose asked.

"I'd say here, I'm pretty sure I can use the water to my advantage."

"That's not fair!" Rose said, as she crossed her arms with a _hmph_ making her breasts seem bigger in the process.

"You won't be saying that if this goes well." Kori teased, as he stopped leaning on the frame and walked towards Rose.

"Okay, prove it." Rose said.

 **Lemon start**

"Oh it will be your pleasure." Kori smirked, as he stepped in the shower throwing his towel away and immediately pulled Rose into a deep kiss.

Rose put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss even more.

Kori kept Rose in the kiss for a few more seconds before picking her up by her ass and pinning her against the wall and started to bite and kiss her neck and collarbone with an electrified mouth.

"Kori…" Rose moaned his name, as she was enjoying the electric shocks at Kori was giving her as it made her shiver in pleasure.

Kori started to move his hands around so that he was able to start groping one of her breasts with one hand while he began to enter two electrified fingers into her womanhood causing her to moan very loud from the triple assault of pleasure she was being hit with and the hot water was making her body feel so hot making her want Kori more.

"Kori! Oh my god yes Kori!" Rose moaned his name again, but a little louder, as she rested her head on his shoulder as she continued to moan gripping his hair lightly.

Kori decided to finally use his powers on a bigger scale and went full static causing the water around Rose to be electrified intensifying the pleasure for Rose across her whole body tenfold making Rose grip his hair really tightly and wrap her legs around his waist.

Rose closed eyes tightly, as she was feeling a lot of pleasure going through her body bringing her close to the edge already.

"Kori! I'm going to cum!" Rose yelled, as she was still moaning.

Kori took this to his advantage and used his thumb to rub Rose's clit send over the edge.

"KORI!" Rose yelled, as she cummed on his fingers becoming high off pleasure with her whole body shaking at how good she felt.

Taking this opportunity to try and send Rose into a state of pure bliss Kori moved Rose around a bit so that his member was ready to enter Rose's womanhood.

Rose looked at Kori with pure lust in her blue eyes and nodded her head to tell him to do it.

Kori slowly entered Rose, but stopped when he felt her hymen and kissed Rose before breaking through it and stopping allowing her to get used to his size.

Rose yelped in pain, as a few tears streamed down her face.

Kori kissed Rose trying to make her feel better and waited for to give him a signal to start moving.

After a minute passed, the pain started to fade. Rose rolled her hips a little to get a feel and when she thought she was ready, she looked up at Kori and gave him a nod to move.

Kori slowly started moving in and out making his electricity flare up and in turn making moan out his name in pure bliss.

"Yes Kori, faster! faster!" Rose moaned out, as she wanted him to go faster.

Kori compiled and used his static form to making even faster than normal and sending massive amounts of pleasure through Rose's body sending her slowly back into her pleasure high.

Rose was nearly to her end.

"Kori, I'm at the edge!" Rose yelled/moaned out.

"So am I!" Kori grunted, as he picked up in speed.

"KORI!" Rose yelled, as her walls around Kori's member tighten and she cummed.

"ROSE!" Kori yelled, as he came inside her making his static form surge for a brief moment sending Rose into a state of pure beautiful bliss.

 **Lemon end**

Rose's body felt exhausted and heavy causing her to fall forward but Kori caught her.

"I've got you don't worry."

"Thanks..." Rose said in a tired voice, as she was having trouble staying awake.

"Sleep if you want I can carry you to my bed don't worry."

"Alright…" Rose said, as she fell asleep.

Kori moved Rose around in his arms so that she was in a bridal position resting her head against Kori's chest softly snoring. Kori then carried Rose to his room and then tried doing something new with his powers making his body heat up from the electrical current and drying up both himself and Rose in a couple of seconds.

Kori then laid Rose down on his bed then laid down next to her and covering them both with a blanket causing Rose to subconsciously snuggle into Kori with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kori wake up!" Kori was startled awake by the voice of what seemed to be his mother.

Kori looked to his side to see that Rose was still snuggling up to him listening to his heartbeat and also having one of her arms sprawled across Kori's chest

'Oh this is gonna fun' Kori thought to himself, trying to move a little bit only to hugged tighter by Rose

After several failed attempts Kori finally managed to get free got got Rose to keep hugging the pillow Kori was sleeping on instead of him. Kori quickly picked up some underwear and jeans and put them on and made his way downstairs.

"I see that you two had some fun, last night," Yoko said, with a smirk.

"Last night… wait… we slept through dinner?! Dammit!" Kori questioned then shouted, as he looked outside seeing that it was in fact morning.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Yoko asked, as she faced Kori with a smirk.

"If I said no then I would be lying big time, also you set us up for that!" Kori said smiling and then went into an accusing stare and pointed at his mom.

"Why would I do that, I left a note tell you that I went out shopping and told you that Rose was in the shower," Yoko said, as she turned back to what she doing.

"You left half a note!"

"Are you sure? Look on the back of the note," Yoko said.

"...the back?...Shit...Don't say anything to Rose please or there is a chance that she will kill me,"

"Why would she do that, she loves you too much to do that," Yoko said.

"True but, I walked in on her in the shower so pain may follow if she finds out it was because I couldn't read a note,"

"Don't worry, I won't tell, I promise," Yoko said.

"Thanks... is Yuya up? Actually, a better question is Yuya even here?"

"Yeah, he is. He's in his room still asleep," Yoko said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that he sleeps like a rock,"

"You should probably wake Rose up," Yoko said, as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Give it like 3 minutes and she should be up, if she fell asleep listening to my heartbeat then sleeping without it will wake her u-" Almost as if on cue Kori felt two arms wrap around his middle.

"Morning and why weren't you in bed with me, when I woke up?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry Rose I know I should've been with you but I was pretty much forced to get up," Kori said giving Rose a quick kiss on the cheek and then he noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts and her hair was a complete frizzy mess, she had the look of _just had sex_ written all over her.

"Plus you're wearing my favorite t-shirt so, I think I get some slack,"

"So, did you have fun last night, Rose?" Yoko asked.

Rose blushed like mad and hid behind Kori.

"I think that answers your question mom,"

"I guess so," Yoko said, laughing a little at Rose's reaction.

"Oh, shut up both of you," Rose said.

"But then that would ruin the fun,"

Rose look up at Kori with a glare and walked back to his room.

"She doesn't look too happy with you," Yoko said.

"I'll go sort this out," Kori said, running up the stairs and entering his room and saw that Rose was already waiting for him and was sitting on his bed.

"Sorry, I acted like that, I just…" Rose didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Just what?" Kori asked concerned.

"I just don't like that you find it funny to tease me about it, then though it is a serious matter," Rose said, as she looked away from Kori.

"I'm so sorry Rose...wait, are you worried because we did it unprotected?"

Rose nodded her head as she now was looking at her hands with a few tears running down her face.

"Oh Rose…" Kori said, hugging her and reassuring her.

"You don't have to worry about that because… whenever I… whenever I use my powers during sex it reduces all chances of me having kids… I found out last month to see if my powers affected anything else about me,"

"Thank goodness, I wasn't ready to be a mother at an early age," Rose said, as she looked up Kori with a small smile.

"Plus this means we can do it as many times as we want so long as I use my powers,"

Rose hugged Kori tightly with a smile.

"I'm guessing you like that idea then,"

"Yes, I do and I don't have to worry about being pregnant," Rose said, as she gave him quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too much to put you through something you didn't want to, especially with something like this,"

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend," Rose said.

"And I'm happy that I'm all yours,"

"I always hoped that my first time was with you," Rose said, with a small blush.

"Yeah same here,"

"We should probably go downstairs," Rose said, as she stood up.

"I guess we should," Kori said, standing up then hearing Rose's stomach growl causing him to laugh.

They walked downstairs hand in hand, they saw Yoko cooking pancakes.

"Hey, I was wondering when you two were coming down to eat," Yoko said.

"We missed dinner yesterday so we wouldn't miss this for the world,"

"Can you go up and wake up Yuya? Since today is his big day," Yoko asked Kori.

"Yeah sure I'll be back in a bit," Kori said, running up the stairs entering Yuya's room and shocking him waking him up.

"What the hell?!" Yuya shouted, falling of his bed.

"Mom said get up," Kori said, leaving his annoyed brother on the ground and heading back downstairs.

"So, Rose, will I be a grandmother?" Yoko asked.

"No!" Rose yelled.

'Oh god this is not gonna go well'

"Why not?" Yoko asked.

"I'm too young to be a mother!" Rose yelled back.

"You will be great mother," Yoko said.

Rose didn't respond as she laid her arms on the table and laid her head on top of her arms.

"Plus we can't have kids if I use my powers," Kori said trying his best to end the topic.

"Having kids now, is better than having it later," Yoko said.

Rose just stayed quiet.

"We'll choice when we're ready," Kori again decided to cut in.

"Alright, I'll stop now," Yoko said, as she was putting some pancakes on a plate and put it in front of Rose.

Rose put her head up as she heard the plate being placed on the table and sat up straight in her chair, as she started to eat her pancakes.

"Hey mom do we still have the maple syrup or am I gonna have to run out and get some before Yuya comes downstairs?" Kori asked picking up a fork and twirling it between his fingers.

"There should be some in the food cabinet," Yoko said, as she put a few more pancakes on a new plate and placed in front of Kori.

"Okay sweet, Rose you want anything on yours?" Kori asked, as he got up and got the syrup from the cabinet but stood there waiting for Rose's response.

"No, I'm fine," Rose said, as she kept eating her pancakes.

"I know that Yuya is gonna want sugar with his syrup because he's a sugar driven kid," Kori said to himself, taking some sugar out and sat back down next to Rose and began to eat his now syrupy pancakes.

"So, are you two going to see Yuya duel today?" Yoko asked them.

"I'd be a shit brother if i didn't plus I wanna step in if the whole thing is a setup to ruin dad's reputation even more,"

"Yuzu and dad are going so, I will tag along," Rose said.

"And you're gonna try and get Yuya and Yuzu together now aren't you?" Kori asked Rose.

"No! Why would I do that. Let them figure it out," Rose said.

"I know but you and I both know it's painful at how oblivious they are to each other,"

"Yeah but, they need to figure it out themselves, like we did," Rose said, as she smiled at Kori.

"I guess you have a point there," Kori smiled back.

"How about you Yoko, are you going?" Rose asked.

"Yeah but, I need to do a couple things first," Yoko said, finishing cooking Yuya's pancakes and put them on a plate and set it on the table, where Yuya spot was.

As if on cue Yuya came down stairs in his standard attire without his jacket on his shoulders and was surprised to Rose here as if he didn't know she was here and he was even more surprised to see her in one of Kori's shirts.

"Morning Yuya, are you excited for today?" Rose asked, with a warm smile.

"Err...yeah...do you mind me asking when you got here Rose?"

"I came last night and stayed the night but, Kori and I were asleep when you got home," Rose said.

"How could you two sleep for so long? I arrived here at 4:30 and you two were nowhere to be seen,"

"Um… excuse me, I'm going upstairs," Rose said, as she stood up as she was finished and ran upstairs to Kori's room to get change in her clothes.

"Yeah, I need to get changed too," Kori said, quickly eating up his pancakes and running upstairs only to be stopped by Yuya.

"You are not running out this time Kori you are explaining what happened, I'm not a little kid anymore,"

When Rose finished getting dressed in her clothes, she ran down the stairs.

"I will see you guys later," Rose said, as she ran out the front door before Yuya could stop her.

'Good luck, Kori' Rose thought, as she ran home.

"Right...erm...Well to put it simply...Me and Rose...had sex," Kori said to Yuya saying the last part almost like a whisper but Yuya still heard him.

"What! You are kidding me?!" Yuya shouted, completely jaw dropped.

"He's not lying Yuya, they did have sex," Yoko said, backing Kori up.

Yuya simply just looked at his brother in shock not knowing what to say.

"It was gonna happen eventually, I don't know why you're so shocked," Kori said.

"How could I not, you could of got her pregnant!" Yuya shouted.

"Oh my god, how many times am I gonna have to say this…" Kori face palmed before continuing.

"I can't have kids when I use my powers" Kori sighed out.

"Well, you could've said that," Yuya said.

"Well it's not something I can bring up really casually,"

"Well, you guys can talk more about this later but, for now I need you to eat Yuya and Kori can go upstairs and get dressed," Yoko said.

"Yeah sure" Kori took the opportunity to run upstairs into his room and put on a new t-shirt and grabbing his duel disk before running back downstairs past Yuya and straight out the door.

 **. . . . . .**

Kori, Rose, Yuzu, Gong and Shuzo arrived at the duelling stadium, where Yuya was duelling.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here," Rose said, looking around the stadium.

"It's to be expected since it's the champion dueling," Kori said, looking around and listening to see if he heard or saw something he didn't like the look of.

"And now, it's time for the main event here today! And who will be challenging the Champion, Strong Ishijima here today, but the favourite son of Yusho Sakaki, the legendary Star Duelist - Yuya Sakaki!" Nico announced to the crowd.

"Yuya…" Yuzu said.

"Is he really going up against him?" Gong asked.

"Awright, I can smell that brand new…" Shinzo said, as he didn't get to finish, as Yuzu slap him across the head with her paper fan.

"I'm already not liking this," Kori said to himself.

"This Special Match will be conducted with the official Action Duel Rules. I activate the Field Magic, Frontier Fang Castle!" Nico announced, as the field transformed into a castle in the middle of a forest area with stone hedges on the outside of the forest.

"Look, atop the castle…! It's Strong Ishijima, the Ultimate King of Action Duelling for three years running!" Nico said, as he announced the Champion.

"No, Yusho would of won if he showed up," Rose said, quietly to herself.

"And here's our young challenger to the Ultimate King… Yuya Sakaki!"

"Here we go!" Shuzo shouted.

But Yuya didn't show up.

"S… step on up, Yuya!"

"What's up? Did he run away?" One guy said.

"Just the same as his dad did three years ago!" Another guy said.

"A coward… like father, like son!" Another said.

Kori started to grit his teeth in anger letting his powers start to spark up and making his hair stand up.

"Hold on a second!" Yuzu yelled in anger.

"Stop it, Yuzu!" Gong said, stopping her.

"But…!" Yuzu said but, didn't get to finish.

"Kori, calm down, please," Rose said, as she put her hand on his shoulder but, let go when it shocked her hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you worry,"

"It's fine, just try and calm yourself," Rose said to Kori.

"I'll try but if i keep hearing stuff like that then I can't help it,"

Then out of nowhere a clown appeared behind Strong Ishijima.

"That clown… could it be?" Yuzu asked.

"Please don't tell me that's Yuya," Rose said, face palming.

"I'm so gonna shock him when this duel is- arg!" Kori couldn't finish his sentence as he gripped his head in pain and his static form spiking up.

"Kori, are you okay?" Rose asked him, with worry.

"Yeah...just give me a sec…"

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, still worried.

"Yeah… I'm su- ARRRGGHH!" Kori yelled, gripping his head and falling on to his knees and lowering his head so that his face wasn't visible to Rose.

"Kori, what's going on with you?" Rose asked, getting more worried by the second and she kneeled in front of him.

"He...is...here...XYZ...is...here" Kori just muttered out that sentence before collapsing onto his hands and knees breathing heavily losing his static form.

"What do you mean by he's here and why XYZ?" Rose asked confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about what happened?" Kori looked up at Rose confused.

"I'll tell you later but, for now Yuya will be duelling Strong Ishijima and hopefully Yuya wins," Rose said, as she stood up and looked at the field.

"Oh yeah I remember now let's hope this duel goes in his favour," Kori said, standing back up watching the duel.

"Wow! What an unexpected turn of events, but it seems our players are ready! Please draw five cards. The duellists, at this palace of battle, shall kick their way across the earth and fly across the air on this field with their monsters! Fix your eyes upon the ultimate evolution of Duelling, the Action…"

" **Duel!** "

 **. . . . . . .**

"Swing pendulum! More and More!" Yuya yelled at the top of lungs drawing a card from his deck with a bright yellow light causing three cards in his hand to glow a bright blue while in the crowd Kori had almost instinctively went Static without his consent causing his deck to glow and be covered by lightning.

"What's going on? And why our decks glowing?" Rose asked, as her deck started to glow.

Kori didn't respond as he was staring blankly out into thin air his eyes seeming slightly lifeless.

'What's going on with Kori today? First the headache and now him being lifeless. I wish I knew what was going on" Rose thought, a little frustrated.

Rose brought out her deck and looked through until she stopped at **Light Rose Magician** and two other cards and saw that the cards borders was half monster, half spell. Her magician's name also changed to **Light Rose Pendulum Magician** and the two other cards were **Light Magician(scale 11)** and **Light Magician Girl(scale 1)**.

"What the hell," Rose said, as she put the rest of her deck away except for **Light Rose Pendulum Magician** , **Light Magician** and **Light Magician Girl**.

Kori on the other hand took three cards from deck one being a changed **White Phantom Dragon** and two being cards she had never seen before.

"Wow," Rose said, as she was looking over Kori's cards.

Meanwhile back on the duel arena Yuya was holding up two cards of his own.

"I using **scale 1 Stargazer Magician** and **scale 8 Timegazer Magician** to set the pendulum scale!"

"Now I can summon any monsters between level 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the either! Pendulum Summon! Come forth! My Monster servants!" Yuya yells, as three monsters appear on his field.

"How?..." Rose said, as she was awed at the new method.

Yuya finished the duel with **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** attacking Ishijima's monster.

"Did he win?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah…" Gong said, shocked.

As Kori and Rose's cards stopped glowing and Rose fainted, Shuzo caught her before she fell on the ground and Kori returned back to his senses.

"Ugh...Rose?...Rose!" Kori looked around then saw that she had fainted and went straight to her side.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Shuzo said, as he picked her up in his arms.

"Oh thank god,"

"How about you take her to our house and keep an eye on her until she wakes up, while we congratulate Yuya on his win," Yoko said to Kori.

"Yeah sure I'll see you later" Kori said taking Rose from Shuzo's arms and carried Rose in a bridal position before running out of the stadium in static form.

 **. . . . . . .**

It didn't take Kori long to carry Rose back to his house sure he got a few weird looks from people on his way back but he ignored them as he continued to run home.

Once home, Kori ran up the stairs and in his room, he laid Rose down on his bed then looked out of window as if he could feel something off in the distance.

'What is that…' Kori thought to himself only get distracted by the sound of Rose moving on his bed but when he looked she could see that she was shivering slightly and decided to lie down next to her which made her subconsciously snuggle into him.

'Guess i'm staying here for awhile then' Kori thought looking up at the ceiling wandering to his own thoughts.

During that time, Rose slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Kori.

"Ko...ri…" Rose said, as her eyes started to focus.

"Morning beautiful" Kori said back to her with a smile.

"Did I faint? And why are we in your room?" Rose asked, as she sat up and held her head, as she was trying to remember if she fainted or not.

"Yes you did and I carried you here to give you some rest considering my house is closer to the stadium than yours,"

"Sorry, if I made you worry," Rose said.

"It's fine, I'd rather be worried about you than let you be worried about me so much," Kori laughed.

"Where is everyone else?" Rose asked.

"They're out congratulating Yuya while I made sure you were okay,"

"Do you know when they will be back?" Rose asked Kori.

"Honestly I have no clue," Kori laughed a little.

"Do you remember anything when your deck started glowing?" Rose asked.

"No...everything is kinda fuzzy after Yuya drew on the last turn," Kori said holding his head with his hand.

"Well, we both got new cards. Well, I have two new ones and my Light Rose Magician turned to Light Rose Pendulum Magician," Rose said, as she pulled her cards out.

"Let's see how many new cards I've got," Kori said, pulling out his deck then fanning it out in his hand and showing that at least 70% of his monsters had been completely changed into new monsters he never had or they became these new hybrid cards.

"Oh, wow. Your deck has changed a lot," Rose said.

"Yeah but now I've got to completely change my deck strategies," Kori sighed falling back down onto his bed muttering god dammit under his breath.

"Well, at least you can beat Yuya with your new cards," Rose said, with a small smile.

"I guess you're right there...Hey can I get your help on something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Rose asked.

"I've been meaning to change up my style as you know I think the white hoodie has outlived it's style and I don't know what looks good with me,"

"Sure, I would like to help but, why me?" Rose asked confused.

"You're the only one with good fashion sense and plus we can make a date out of it,"

"Okay, I don't see why not," Rose said, with a smile.

"If we head out now we can go congratulate Yuya afterwards," Kori suggested, standing up from the bed.

"Alright, let's head out now," Rose said, as she got off the bed and walked to the door then, stopping to wait for Kori.

"Okay I'll let you lead the way," Kori smiled, taking Rose's hand and walking out along beside her.

A while later, they arrived at the Maimi plaza. It was full of many shops and there were a lot of people, as it was a Saturday.

"So, which shop do you want to look at first?" Rose asked Kori.

"Any that does jackets and shirt combos in the same store," Kori replied causing Rose to think of any shops that did anything like that and she had one store that popped into her mind.

"I think, I have a good store that should have both those things," Rose said, as she grabbed Kori's hand and dragged him to the store.

It took a couple minutes to find but, Rose found the store that she was looking for and went inside with Kori.

"So, what kind of jacket do you want and what colour?" Rose said, as she was looking through a couple of jackets.

"Black jacket and a white shirt," Kori said as he looked through some t-shirts.

"Hmm, alright. Let me see what I can find," Rose said, as she found a couple black jackets.

"I found a t-shirt I like so throw me a jacket while i'm in the changing room," Kori said, holding up a white t-shirt before heading off to one of the changing rooms.

"Alright," Rose said, as had two jackets for Kori to try on.

Rose walked to the changing room Kori was at and gave him the first jacket.

"Here, try this one on," Rose said.

"Thank you," Kori said, taking the jacket and trying it on them coming out wearing a white t-shirt that hugged all the right places on Kori's upper body and also going halfway up his neck. The Jacket on the other hand going almost down to his ankles and having a popped up collar with electric blue rims around the collar, jacket front and shoulders.

"What do you think?"

"You look handsome," Rose said, with a smile and having a small blush on her cheeks and her eyes wandering down seeing that his abs were now visible under his shirt.

"Thanks, maybe I should've changed to something like this ages ago," Kori smirked as he played around with the collar of his new jacket.

"Yeah, maybe," Rose said, as she still had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Right I'm gonna go pay for these you can think of a place to head for lunch," Kori said, giving Rose a quick kiss on the cheek before jogging off to the till.

"Okay," Rose said, as she walked out of the store and began thinking of a place to eat.

"I'm back" Kori said walking up beside Rose.

"How much were they?" Rose asked, getting out of her thoughts.

"Not that much don't worry about it," Kori smiled at her.

"Okay, if you say so but, anyways I thought of a place to eat," Rose said.

"Where?"

"You'll see," Rose said, as she grabbed Kori's hand and dragged him to the place where they were going to eat.

"You're doing a me aren't you?" Kori teased referring to what he said yesterday when he took her to the hill spot for their little makeout session.

"Maybe," Rose said, with a little smirk.

"Then lead the way," Kori laughed and allowed himself to be dragged by his girlfriend.

Rose dragged him to a small cafe that Yuzu and her had gone once before, they sat at one of the outside tables.

"Wow this place seems nice,"

"Yuzu and me came here a couple weeks ago, the food here is really good," Rose said.

"I take your word for it," Kori smiled looking at the menu while a waitress came over holding a notepad and smiled to both Rose and Kori but she looked a Kori a second longer than Rose liked.

"Hi and welcome to Maimi Cafe, what can I get for you two today?" The waitress said very cheerfully smiling at the both of them.

"I would like a parmigiana with chips and for my drink I like a cola," Rose said, as the waitress wrote down her order.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked Kori.

"I'll just have a cheese and ham panini with some chips please," Kori said, setting his menu down.

"Sure thing cutie," The waitress winked at him and left leaving Rose slightly annoyed and Kori completely oblivious.

"Why can't she just take a hint at we are together," Rose said, as she let out a annoyed sigh.

"Huh? What are you annoyed about Rose?" Kori asked giving a concerned look.

"She was trying to flirt with you," Rose said.

"Wait what?!" Kori said, looking more surprised than he really should've been.

"Alright, what would you do if some man, came up to me and flirted with me?" Rose asked.

"I think the answer is obvious" Kori said with a serious expression holding up a fist and covering it with electricity.

"Well, that's what I'm feeling with her, right now," Rose said.

"Reach across the table grab my jacket and kiss me, we'll teach her a lesson," Kori smirked.

"Alright," Rose said, with a smirk of her own.

Rose leaned across the table and grabbed Kori's jacket collar and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Kori kissed back with almost as much passion as Rose as he didn't want to make this going into something further by accident. The kiss lasted until Rose had to pull away to draw a breath as she sat back down in her chair.

"Here are your orders," the waitress said, as she placed the food and drink on the table and gave a glare to Rose before walking off.

"Feel better now?" Kori asked Rose before he took a bite out of his panini.

"Yeah. At least now she can take a hint," Rose said, as she started eating her food.

"I honestly didn't think I was that much of boyfriend material," Kori laughed, before taking another bite.

"Before I forget, should we tell my dad about what we did last night?" Rose asked.

"By we you mean you right? I don't want to die an early death," Kori shivered at the thought of what her father might do to him.

"I guess, I will take that as a no," Rose said, laughing a little at Kori's reaction.

"I'm pretty sure the longer we leave it the worse it will be,"

"Besides, If my dad did try to kill you, I would just stop him," Rose said.

"And I think I can run fast enough to outrun him,"

"Anyways. How's your food?" Rose said, as she taking another bite of her food.

"Really good, you weren't kidding about this place," Kori said, eating a few chips.

"If we come back here, I'm hoping that she's don't here," Rose said, as she took a sip of her drink.

"You and me both,"

"So, where should we go after this?" Rose asked.

"We coul- hold on I got a message," Kori got his duel disk out before looking at Rose.

"Yuya's saying that your dad wants to do an exhibition duel between me and Yuya this afternoon as there's a huge mob of people outside wanting to see a pendulum summon," Kori said, looking at Rose for a response.

"Okay, let's go," Rose said, as she was a little disappointed that their date was finishing so soon but, put some money on the table and they left for You Show.

 **. . . . . .**

"Wow Yuya was not kidding when he said it was a mob,"

"Yeah, let's go through the back door, so we don't have to go through the crowd," Rose said.

"Sure let's go," Kori said, as he jogged around to the back of the building with Rose following behind him.

They found the backdoor within a couple seconds and went inside, they went up the elevator. By the time the doors opened Yuzu, Gong, Ayu and Futoshi were there.

"Hey guys," Rose said, with a smile.

"Rose!" Ayu said, as she ran up to Rose and gave her a hug.

"Hey Ayu," Rose said, as she hugged her back.

"Where have you two been?" Yuzu asked Rose and Kori.

"Lunch that almost got ruined but we made it even better," Kori said, smiling at Rose causing her to giggle.

"Well, you can tell me later but, Kori you should get in the duel arena now," Yuzu said.

"But, isn't our Solid System not working anymore?" Rose asked, as she let go of Ayu.

"I forgot to mention, we have a new Solid System," Yuzu said.

"Well that's all I need to know," Kori said, running off to the duel arena back entrance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to my One Man Show today!" Yuya said, with a smile on his face.

"I know I use phantoms Yuya but I still count as a person," Kori said, walking into the arena hands in his jacket pockets the lights going on him giving him a much more dramatic effect than Yuya had from his entrance.

"Wow, Kori. What's with the new clothes?" Yuya asked.

"I just wanted a change, white on white got a little boring," Kori shrugged.

"Who's that guy?" One girl asked.

"He's looks really cute," another girl said.

"No, he's hot," Another girl next to her said.

From hearing that, Rose gritted her teeth and put her hands into fists, as she was wanting to punch them for saying that to her boyfriend.

"Hey Rose! Love You!" Kori shouted, out to the control room making all the girls in the audience room groan and making Rose herself smile and blush at her idiot.

"Love You Too, Kori!" Rose yelled back.

"Right back to busines,s" Kori said, before pulling his duel disk out of an inside pocket of his jacket and slamming it onto his arm activating it showing a Electric blue lightning bolt shaped energy blade surprising Yuya.

"I hope you guys are ready to duel?" Rose asked the boys.

"Definitely!" Kori shouted.

"Alright, I activate the field spell, Dragon Ravine!" Rose said, as the field transformed.

The field transformed into what appeared to be a large desert canyon that separates the two brothers by two large cliff-faces with only a few rocky pillars between them to jump from place to place.

" **Duel!** "

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya: 4000LP**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

"You can have the first move Yuya," Kori shouted, as he drew five cards from his deck and put them in his left hand.

"I summon **Entermate Discover Hippo** from my hand!" Yuya said, as his pink hippo appeared on his field.

"It's here, it's here! Hippo, Hippo!" One boy said.

"Yuya uses it as part of his plan to ride around and find Action cards. Go!" Another boy said.

"OKAY! So everyone in the audience understands? Then I end my turn!" Yuya said, as jumped on his hippo and started looking for Action Cards.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000LP**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

"Draw! I activate the continuous spell **Night Call Of The Phantoms**! This allows me to special summon one level 6 Phantom monster so long as it's defence points are made 0," Kori shouted as the desert went from the middle of the day to what seemed like midnight.

"Appear **White Phantom Diamond Dicer (Level 6 ATK: 2800 DEF: 800 - 0)!** **White Phantom Diamond Dicer** attack his Hippo with Diamond Dice!"

"I activate the Action Spell, **Evade**! Rolling Hippo-"

" **Night Call Of The Phantoms** second effect activates when a spell or trap is activated on the same turn that it was activated and it targets a Phantom monster, that card is negated and destroyed!" Kori proclaimed, as his monster cut through the holographic frame of the action spell and straight through Yuya's monster sending him flying.

"Uwaah!" Yuya yelled, as he landed on his back really hard and his Life Points dropped.

"I set one card face down and end my turn"

"Good move, Kori!" Rose yelled at Kori, with a smile.

"Ouch…"

"Hey, this isn't the time to be sitting on your butt, Yuya!" Yuzu yelled at him.

"Exactly, don't you want to show everyone your...pendulum summon," Kori said trying to remember what his brother called it earlier.

"It's up to you, Big Bro Yuya!" Futoshi yelled.

"Go and Pendulum!" Ayu yelled as well.

"PENDULUM! PENDULUM! PENDULUM!" The crowd started to chant.

Kori just stared at Yuya to what this was seeing as he himself couldn't remember the end of the duel himself.

"YEAH, leave it to me! Here comes the fun part!" Yuya shouted, as he got up.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 2000LP**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

"It's my turn! Draw! It's time! I set the Pendulum Scale using my **Scale Four Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** and **Scale Eight Timegazer Magician**!" Yuya said.

"YEAH, here it comes, everyone! PENDULUM!" Shuzo shouted.

"Pendulum! Pendulum!"

"Here comes a Pendulum Summon! Come on out, my monsters!" Yuya said, as he placed his monsters on his disk but, an error message came up.

"Nothing appeared," Ayu said, disappointed.

"But why?" Futoshi asked.

"Hey, what the heck's goin' on? Sword Fish! Whip Viper! Come out with a bang like you did before! Why the heck's there an error?! Even though I placed my Pendulum Cards on the Duel Disk..." Yuya said, as kept placing the monsters on his duel disk hoping it will work.

"Pendulum Cards?" One boy asked.

"What's that?" The boy next to him asked.

"Having fun there Yuya?" Kori asked.

"And with this, I end my turn! Now, Kori, come on and attack me!" Yuya said to his brother.

"Is he nuts?" Rose asked herself.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 2000LP**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

"Well if you want me to attack Yuya then- ARRGGGH!" Kori shouted as he clutched his head his static form activating violently and Kori raising his head up and looking at Yuya with a different look.

Everyone was confused or in awe at Kori apart from Rose as she recognized the look in his eyes and prayed that she was wrong.

"Please don't be like back at the orphanage and I just hope Yuya doesn't get hurt," Rose said, as she looked at Kori.

All of Rose's fear were confirmed causing her to gasp in horror when she saw his grin considering she refused to believe that Kori and that _thing_ were the same person.

"Yuya! You need to surrender the duel now!" Rose yelled at him.

"Why it's just about to get good," Yuya shouted back, completely unaware as everyone else was cheering and supporting Yuya's decision.

"You don't understand, Kori's not himself right now, so you need to out now. If not, I'm coming down there to take your place!" Rose yelled.

"...Draw…" _Kori_ said, quietly in voice that just made almost everyone shiver in fear all the while _Kori_ to two cards from his hand and held them almost exactly like Yuya did less than a minute ago.

"I, using **scale 1 White Phantom Possession Possum** and **scale 11 White Phantom Lightning Liger** , set the pendulum scale…" _Kori_ said, swiping his arm across his duel disc having the electrical words "PENDULUM" appearing on the energy blade with two ferrell like animals appearing behind Kori seeming extremely violent but also in pain.

Rose ran out of the control room and towards the duel arena banging on it trying to get it open only to hear _his_ voice.

"I'm not having you interfere again… With this I can simultaneously summon monsters between levels 2 and 10… **Pendulum Summon!**...Rise from your graves, my servants…"

Rose ran back up to the control room to see what he would do.

"Why Kori…" Rose said quietly to herself, as she had a few tears run down her face.

" **White Phantom Pendulum Dragon (Level 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 2000)** and **White Phantom Ditto Dragon (Level 2 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** " _Kori_ shouted, as a slightly more armoured version of his ace dragon and a winged muck pile shaped like a dragon.

"Ditto Dragon's effect activates, by banishing it and one other card on the field I can special summon one dragon type monster from my extra deck so long as it has 2000 attack points or less. I remove my face down card along with my dragon so that I can bring forth my most faithful dragon," _Kori_ laughed, as his powers flared up uncontrollably scarring Rose even more than before.

Rose couldn't watch what was happening anymore, she ran out of the control room with more tears running down her face and ran out of the You Show Duel School and ran to the spot that Kori took her the day before to clear her head.

"Take flight, **White Lightning Dragon (Level 8 ATK: 2000 DEF: 0)** , my Dragon's effect activates when it's summoned all Light attribute Phantom monsters' attack points are doubled until the end of the turn," _Kori_ shouted, as all his monsters roared out in power as lightning enveloped them all.

"I-I think you're going a bit too far Kori," Yuya said, shuffling backwards in fear of his brothers three monsters.

"...My monsters… attack him directly with **White desolation!** " _Kori_ shouted, as he went into a maddening laugh and his three monsters attacked creating a humongous explosion of Electricity and smoke sending Yuya flying backwards hitting the wall making a painful sounding noise while Kori continued to laugh but tears started to flow down his face and his laugh turned into sobbing as his static completely died down.

 **Yuya: 0LP**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Kori Wins**

The duel field disappeared once the duel was over.

"Eh?!" Shuzo yelled, not believing his eyes.

"Hey!"

"It's over?" Futoshi asked.

"What about Yuya's Pendulum Summon?" Ayu asked.

"Owwww…" Yuya groaned in pain as he tried to sit up but clutched his stomach in pain and falling back down to the ground trying not to move otherwise pain would start to shoot up his front.

Yuzu ran into the duel arena and to Yuya's side.

"Yuya, are you okay?" Yuzu asked him worried.

"A lot of pain...but I should be fine",

"How could you Kori, why would you hurt your brother like that?!" Yuzu yelled at Kori.

"I...I…" Kori stammered before going back into a sob.

"Plus, I'm surprised Rose isn't here, to back you up," Yuzu said, looking up at the control room, to see no one there.

"I...Rose!" Kori shouted, as he ran out of the arena and out of the school having a guess of where she might be.

Meanwhile with Rose, she was sitting underneath the tree on top of the hill, as she was in deep thought about what had happened with Kori, until she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Kori ran up the hill until he was in front of Rose and fell onto his knees and looked at Rose with tears down his face and the most saddened face Rose had ever seen on him.

"Help...me…...I had to watch the whole thing through _my_ eyes...I couldn't stop it…"

"Kori…" Rose said, as she pulled him into a tight hug and laid his head on her shoulder, so he could cry on it.

"I'm...I'm nothing but a freak..." Kori cried, as he let out all of his built up emotions out through his tears.

"You're not a freak, Kori," Rose said softly, as she hugged him tightly.

"Then what do these powers make me then?!"

"They make you are, that's why I love you," Rose said, as she let go of Kori and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, trying to prove her point.

"I really don't deserve you… you've always been to kind to me," Kori said, when he quickly broke away from the kiss only to kiss back with half as much passion as he couldn't bring all of it out as he was still a little shaken up.

"How can you say that, you do deserve me," Rose said, as they broke the kiss.

"I could of choose someone else but, I choose you. Besides, I find your powers really cool, especially last night," Rose said, as she gave Kori a soft smile.

Kori laughed at what she said before speaking again.

"I love you, I love you so much Rose,"

"I love you more than that," Rose said.

"I'd be a broken monster without you,"

"I know," Rose said, as she pulled Kori in for another hug.

"Please...please don't leave me with my own darkness," Kori said, in a scared voice.

"I won't, I promise," Rose said.

"Thank you...thank you," Kori started to cry again hugging Rose tightly again.

"You're welcome. Besides, I would never leave you, I love you too much, to do that to you," Rose said, with a smile.

Kori didn't say anything but he only hugged Rose tighter.


	7. Chapter 7

After the incident between Kori and Yuya, Kori promised that he would never lose control of his powers again. He also explained that he lost control of his powers when he saw the silhouette of a red dragon in his head and that was what caused _him_ to take over.

Rose and Kori were waiting outside near the school gates for Yuya and Yuzu, as school finished a couple minutes ago.

"What's taking them so long?" Rose asked.

Just as she said that Yuzu and Yuya came up to them.

"Sheesh, I know you pulled an all-nighter trying to get Pendulum Summoning down, but don't go daydreaming about in class!" Yuzu said to Yuya.

"No need to get mad at me, besides you got off a funny punchline because of it right?" Yuya asked Yuzu.

"That's not the issue here!" Yuzu said.

"What happened in class?" Rose asked her sister.

"Yuya slept in class," Yuzu said, giving Yuya a glare.

"I can't blame him, math does suck," Kori said, putting his arms behind his head yawning just from thinking of math.

"No, it isn't. It's fun," Rose said.

"When is math ever fun?"

"Well, I find it fun. Besides, it's not that hard of a subject," Rose said.

"Only because you are really good at it," Yuya stated.

"Only proves that I am smarter than you," Rose said, with a smirk.

"She has you there, Yuya," Yuzu said, laughing a little.

"Yeah… well we're the better duelists," Yuya proclaimed, standing next to his brother with his arms crossed.

"Not true, Yuya. I've bet you in all our duels and against Kori, I win half the time," Rose said.

"She has a point, Yuya," Yuzu said.

"That was with our old decks though," Kori added in.

"Okay, let's have a tag duel and see who's right," Rose said, challenging the boys.

"Sure let's head to You Show right now," Kori replied.

Before they left the school, a few darts landed on Yuya's face.

"Wh-what the…" Yuzu said, speechless.

"A triple bullseye! 150 points! Pretty impressive, right?" The boy asked.

"Bu-bullseye?" Yuzu asked, confused.

"You're Sakaki Yuya, aren't you? I'm Sawatari Shingo from class 1, nice to meet you!" Sawatari said.

"Huh? Oh...yeah…" Yuya said.

"I saw it on TV, it was amazing, your duel against Strong Ishijima that is! Especially that Pendulum Summon, that was the best! What were those cards you used for it called again?" Sawatari asked, pulling the darts off Yuya face.

"You mean the Pendulum Cards?" Yuya said.

"Yes! Those! Like I thought, rare cards like those are only usable by truly chosen people, right?" Sawatari asked.

"Sawatari-kun, you don't have to flatter Yuya that much," Yuzu said.

"No no, I truly believe that!" Sawatari said.

"Yuya, didn't you say you were going to duel with Rose, Kori and me?" Yuzu asked.

"Ye-yeah, that's right!" Yuya said, as he remembered that they were going to do a tag duel.

"If you want to duel them then, there's a more fitting stage for it. Until 5 we can use the LDS Centre Court. I've got a reservation," Sawatari said.

"Huh!? At THAT LDS Centre Court?!" Yuya shouted/asked.

"You got a reservation?!" Yuzu said, shocked.

"I'm a top student at LDS after all. My father is also expected to be our next mayor as well. I just asked him and he gladly gave it to me," Sawatari said.

"It's not like we can't do it at our place too you know," Rose said, a little annoyed.

"Don't worry about it Rose, It's only a duel arena it doesn't matter where we duel," Kori said to Rose, attempting to make her feel better.

"Fine, I get it but I'm going too then, but only as a member of a rival Dueling School to check out the competition!" Rose said, with sigh.

"I thought you'd say that. Now, shall we go?" Sawatari said, as started walking.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Rose thought, as she followed Sawatari along with Kori, Yuya and Yuzu.

It took them a couple minutes to walk to LDS building.

"Welcome to LDS!" Sawatari said, as walked through the front door.

"Leo Duel School, LDS for short. As you can tell from the name is a Duel School run by the Leo Corporation. Of course, it's invitation only," Sawatari said, as he was showing them around the building.

"It's a bit much don't you think," Kori said, looking through the window of a bunch of teens holding a small weight in their right hand shouting draw over and over repeating the draw motion along with it.

"The best facilities, lectures, and curriculum is their motto!" Sawatari said.

"It's a fancy rich kids school that's what it is," Kori said, looking around not really caring causing Rose, Yuzu and Yuya to laugh a little.

"You're quite well informed yourself!" Sawatari said.

"Well, sorry we're just a run-down school after all!" Rose said, getting annoyed.

"And run down school or not all four of us could take down any duelist you throw at us,"

"But it's true about them having things we don't though. They don't cover just the basics on summons they've got specific courses, XYZ, Synchro -WOW! They've even got one on fusion!" Yuya said, looking at a poster of the classes.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yelled at him.

"The Centre Court is this way," Sawatari said, point in the direction of the court.

A couple minutes later they arrived in the Court to see a couple people waiting.

"Hey Rose is it just me is or do one of them look familiar for you?" Kori whispered to Rose indicating to the eldest looking person of the people waiting.

"Yeah, he's one of Denki friends from the orphanage. I was hoping we wouldn't see one of them again," Rose whispered back.

"You and me both,"

"Hey," one of Sawatari's friends said.

"Those kids are your fans too. Could we show them those cards, the ones you use to Pendulum Summon?" Sawatari asked.

"Huh? B-but…" Yuya said, a little unsure.

"It'll just be for a little bit, come one," Sawatari pleaded.

"O-okay…" Yuya said, as pulled out his cards and Sawatari snatched the cards from his hand.

"Take a look!" Sawatari said.

"Wow!" All of them said.

"These are the cards you use to Pendulum Summon?" One of them asked.

"I want these!" Another said.

"We can't have that, these aren't yours, right?" Sawatari said.

"Aww…" all of them said.

"After all these, are going to be added to MY Collection," Sawatari said, with a smirk.

"Eh? Wait! What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

"You snake!" Rose yelled at Sawatari.

"See, I just love rare and strong cards, I just hate putting weak cards in my deck. So, I'm saying I'll be taking these off your hands," Sawatari said, with a evil grin.

"So that's why you called us out here!" Yuzu yelled at Sawatari.

"Not just for these, since I have them now I'd like to try them out. That's why I got a reservation for the Centre Court," Sawatari said, as he put his duel disk on.

"H-hold on…!" Yuya said.

"It's fine isn't it, besides did everyone come all the way here, so you guys could have a tag duel?" Sawatari said, as he grabbed Yuya's goggles and let go of them, so they hit his face, making him fall down.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yelled, as she looked at him with worry.

"What now? Do you not want to duel with someone like me?" Sawatari asked.

"I'll duel you in his place asshole," Kori said, stepping forward with a serious and threatening look.

"How about we do tag team duel, Sawatari and me against Yuya and you," the boy that Kori and Rose recognized.

"Fine, we'll kick both your asses. Plus it'll be good to punish someone who was friends with that asshole Denki,"

"I'm surprised you remember me Kori?" The boy said.

"How can we not," Rose said back.

"My my, you have grown up to be a beautiful women Rose," the boy said, with a smirk.

"If you so much as lay a hand on her...I'll make sure you'll suffer…" Kori said stepping in front of Rose glaring at him and allowed a few sparks to zap around his body.

"So, that's the deal," Sawatari said, as he snapped his fingers and his goons grabbed Rose and Yuzu.

"H-huh?! What're you doing?!" Yuzu said, trying to struggle.

"Kori!" Rose yelled, trying to struggle also.

"You two have made one of the biggest mistakes of your life's," Kori said, gritting his teeth in pure anger more sparks flying around.

"Stop it! Let Yuzu and Rose go!" Yuya yelled at them.

Sawatari's goons pushed Rose and Yuzu to a white square, before running off the arena.

"Don't worry I'm just having them help out with our duel," Sawatari said.

"With our duel?" Yuya said confused.

"This is only between us, leave them out of this!" Kori shouted at them.

"Oh that's right, since I feel bad for just taking them. Here, I'll give you all of these. They're TRASH cards that fit you perfectly!" Sawatari said, was threw some cards at Yuya.

"I should've mentioned that I'm Hunter and Denki told me to say hi," Hunter grinned, causing Kori to get even more furious.

"Trash…? Why would you do something like this..." Yuya said, as he picked the cards up.

"Hey Yuya can I have a look at a few of those?" Kori asked extending his hand out.

"Yeah, sure," Yuya said, as he passed Kori some cards.

Kori looked through a few of the cards then put them into his deck then putting the rest in his back pocket.

"I'll decide the field. That which imprisons feeble princesses, Rise up here and now! Action field ON! **Dark Town's Prison Tower!** " Sawatari said, as the field turned into a town.

The spot where Yuzu and Rose were started going up and forming into the prison town. Rose looked over edge and her face went pale, she ran to Yuzu and grabbed onto her.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked, worried for her older sister.

"I-I'm afraid of heights," Rose said.

"The princesses, should be imprisoned in the tower, don't you agree?" Sawatari said.

"There's one thing you don't do with princesses and towers…" Kori said, with his head lowered.

"And what's that?" Hunter asked.

"Don't mess with the dragons protecting them," Kori finished going full static and his eyes glowing.

"If you want to save them, then duel us," Sawatari said.

"Sawatari!" Yuya said, pulling out his duel disk and placed it on his left arm.

"Looks like you're finally up to do this. Let's get to it shall we!" Sawatari said.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelling! Action…" Sawatari said.

" **Duel!** "

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP**

 **Kori: 4000 LP**

 **Hunter: 4000 LP**

 **Sawatari: 4000 LP**

"I'm first!" Yuya said, as he started running towards the tower but stopped when Kori spoke.

"Wait Yuya, before you start promise me you won't try to make this an entertainment duel. Saving Rose and Yuzu is the only priority," Kori said to Yuya, with a serious look.

"Fine," Yuya said, with sigh before running off towards the tower.

"I summon **Entermate Whip Viper**! Let's go, **Whip Viper**! I end my turn!" Yuya said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuya: 4000LP**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Hunter: 4000LP**

 **Sawatari: 4000LP**

"My turn! Draw! I…" Sawatari said, but stopped.

"I summon **Lightning Board**!" Sawatari said, as hopped onto the board and went after Yuya.

"You're desperate aren't you Yuya? But… that's all a part of my plan too," Sawatari said, as he looked at the tower.

Yuya landed on the bridge and looked around for a Action Spell.

"Found one! An Action Card!" Yuya said, as he picked it up but to find that it was an Action Trap.

"Wha- A Trap Card!?" Yuya said.

"It's the Action Trap: **Breakshot** ," Sawatari said, as the trap activated and big balls started coming towards Yuya.

"What Viper!" Yuya yelled, he said as he saw his viper flattened and he was running on top of a ball.

"Breakshot lowers the ATK of one monster by 900," Sawatari said, as Yuya's viper's ATK went from 1700 to 800.

"Tsk tsk tsk. How stupid of you, Action Cards aren't only beneficial! There's Trap Cards among them as well!" Sawatari said.

"Kh….that's-" Yuya didn't get to finish.

"And more importantly, your girlfriends that you were supposed to be saving are in even more danger now," Sawatari said, as Yuya crashed into the tower, causing it to shake and the tower started to tilt causing the girls to scream in fear.

Both Yuya and Kori growled in anger and Kori quickly made his way to Yuya before talking to him with his right hand open and covered in electricity.

"Yuya do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah, why?" Yuya said stepping back slightly.

"I'm making sure you let out your anger, you're holding back and I know I'm gonna lose control if this continues," Kori said, as his left eye twitched a little.

"...do it then," Yuya said, closing his eyes knowing that Kori was going to shock him.

"I hope you'll thank me later," Kori said quietly, as he put his hand on the back of Yuya's head causing him to scream in pain for a few seconds then he started growling in pure anger and his hair started to rise and his eyes faintly glowed.

'I'll have to look into that after this but now's not the-' Kori thought only to be interrupted by a mental image of a dragon in his head but forced it out knowing that _he_ wouldn't be far behind.

"Here we go! Battle! I attack **Whip Viper** with **Lightning Board! Lightning Darts!** " Sawatari yelled, as his monster went in for the attack.

Without thinking, Yuya grabbed another Action Card but, turned out it be an Action Trap.

"Too bad! Action Trap: **Jump Shot**! This one lowers a monster's ATK by 400, and then **Whip Viper** is destroyed by my attack!" Sawatari said, as Yuya's Viper's attack lowered from 800 to 400 and his monster was destroyed.

"Look out, if you don't pay attention you're going to get hurt," Sawatari said, as the ball nearly landed on Yuya and bounced up to where Rose and Yuzu where.

"What the…" Both girls said, with question marks on their heads.

The ball fell back down and landed on the bridge and destroyed it, causing the tower to tilt even more and some chucks of the tower sliced a bit off of Rose shoulder and Rose yelled out in pain, as she held the cut to stop the bleeding.

"Rose! Are you okay?" Yuzu asked, as she look at the cut.

"I'll be okay," Rose said.

"I end my turn. But, it looks like it might be the end for that tower," Sawatari said.

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuya: 3000LP**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Sawatari: 4000LP**

 **Hunter: 4000LP**

As the tower was tilting, Yuzu grabbed onto one of the chains and Rose held onto Yuzu's other hand with her good hand, so that she didn't do anything else to her injured shoulder.

Kori was about to draw his card but unfortunately he glanced up at Rose and saw that her shoulder was injured and that was the thing that made him lose control sending his static mode into an uncontrollable surge and drawing his card with a electric trail.

"Draw! From my hand I, using **Scale 1 White Phantom Lightning Liger** and **Scale 11 White Phantom Possession Possum** , to set the pendulum scale!" Kori yelled, as the electric words of PENDULUM appeared of his energy blade.

"Swing Pendulum of destruction and create an arc of power across my souls, **Pendulum summon!** Appear my faithful servants!" Kori proclaimed, as held his hand out in front of him as two lightning strikes struck on either side of him.

" **White Phantom Dragon Sage (Level 8 ATK: 2900 DEF: 100)** and **White Phantom Dragon Knight (Level 8 ATK: 2100 DEF:1900)**. Due to **Possession Possums** Pendulum effect I can't attack on same turn I summon more than two cards over level 5." Kori stated, as his monsters appeared on either side of Kori with old man with a long grey beard wearing white dragon robes and a white fiery staff appearing on the left and on the other side of Kori a completely armoured knight with a dragon sword and dragon styled amour took an attack stance.

"I end my turn with one card face down," Kori growled, being annoyed at the fact he couldn't attack yet due to his possums effect.

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuya: 3000LP**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Sawatari: 4000LP**

 **Hunter: 4000LP**

"I draw! I summon **Green Gadget (Level 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 600)** from my hand in attack mode. When **Green Gadget** was normal summoned I can bring **Red Gadget** from my deck to my hand. Now I play **Double Summon** , this card let's me normal summon again this turn,"

"Now I summon **Red Gadget (Level 4 ATK: 1300 DEF:1500)** in attack mode. Since **Red Gadget** was normal summoned, I can bring a Y **ellow Gadget** from my deck to my hand. Then I place three cards face down and end my turn," Hunter said.

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuya: 3000LP**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Sawatari: 4000LP**

 **Hunter: 4000LP**

"My turn Draw!" Yuya shouted, as his started to glow a little more than before.

"Those cards you took weren't the only pendulum cards I have," Yuya smiled surprising both Sawatari and Hunter as he took the card he drew and a card in his hand and held them up.

"I, using **Scale 1 Performapal Gumgumouton** and **Scale 8 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker** , to set the pendulum scale! **Pendulum summon!** Appear my monsters! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Level 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)** and **Performapal Kaleidoscope (Level 6 ATK: 100 DEF: 2300)!** " Yuya shouted, as his monsters appeared in beams of lights either side of him.

"Battle! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** attack Sawatari's **Lightning Board** with **Spiral Flame!** " Yuya yelled, as his dragon leapt into the air and shot out a large flame attack destroying Sawatari's monster.

"I end my turn,"

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuya: 3000LP**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Sawatari: 2900LP**

 **Hunter: 4000LP**

"My turn! Draw! I play **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Lightning Board!** " Sawatari said, as his monster was brought back.

"I release my **Level Four Lightning Board** and activate the Magic Card: **Release Trade!** Then, I add a monster one level higher than the one I released to my hand! I add the **Level Five Stargazer Magician** to my hand!" Sawatari said, as he added that monster to his hand.

"That's not good," Rose said.

"That's right! One of MY Pendulum Cards!" Sawatari said.

"But you can't Pendulum Summon with just one of them!" Yuzu yelled at Sawatari.

That's why I keep telling you, I'm a chosen-" Sawatari said only to be cut off.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Both Yuya and Kori yelled simultaneously in anger making everyone flinch at the boys reaction seeing as they'd never be like this normally. Noticeably though Yuya gained a thick black aura around him and his hair stood up completely while Kori's electric aura became bigger and more dangerous zapping nearby spots on the floor and walls.

"Don't interrupt me! Anyways, a super rare human like myself is suited to use super rare cards like these! I'm just too favored by the cards!" Sawatari said, laughing.

"I...I, using the **Scale One Stargazer Magician** and the **Scale Eight Timegazer Magician** , I set the Pendulum Scale! **PENDULUM SUMMON!** **Level Five: Power Darts Shooter! Level Six: Rocket Darts Shooter!** And **Level Seven: Ultimate Darts Shooter!** " Sawatari said, as his three monsters appeared.

"Yes! This is AMAZING! Pendulum Summoning is the BEST!" Sawatari said, doing a happy dance.

Rose and Yuzu looked at Sawatari with shock, as they were surprised that he could Pendulum Summon.

"No one can't stop me now! Sakaki Yuya! Now that I can Pendulum Summon I'm done with you! Battle Phase! **Ultimate Darts Shooter** attack **White Phantom Dragon Knight!** "

"Then I will have **Rocket Darts Shooter** attack **Performapal Kaleidoscope!** " Sawatari said.

" **Performapal Gumgumouton's** Pendulum effect activates! My monster's destruction is negated and he can't be destroyed until the end of the turn!"

"And I activate the trap **Two for One Phantom** When a monster I control is destroyed I can special summon two phantom monsters whose levels equal the destroyed monsters level! Appear **Level 4 White Phantom Chain Chainer** **(ATK: 1500 DEF: 500)** and **Level 4 Lightning Phantom Lancer (ATK: 1800 DEF: 800)** "

"But you still take the damage!" Sawatari said.

Kori didn't even flinch at the damage as the blast of the attack that hit him.

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuya: 3000LP**

 **Kori: 3700LP**

 **Sawatari: 2900LP**

 **Hunter: 4000LP**

"Draw, first I tune my **Level 4 Chain Chainer** with my **Level 4 Lancer!** **Synchro Summon!** Take flight dragon that strikes with the pure power of Lightning! **Level 8 White Lightning Dragon (ATK: 2500 DEF: 0)** "

" **White Lightning Dragon's** effect activates, when it's successfully synchro summoned all White Phantom monsters gain double attack points until the end of the turn!"

" **White Lightning Dragon** attack Sawatari's **Ultimate Darts Shooter!** Now **White Phantom Dragon Sage** attack Hunter's **Red Gadget!** "

"I play my Trap Card: **Waboku!** This Trap let's me take no battle damage and my monster isn't destroyed this turn!" Hunter said.

"I end my turn by Pendulum Summoning back **White Phantom Dragon Knight** from my Extra deck but because of his effect I can add one Dragon-type monster to my hand; I add **White Phantom Pendulum Dragon**." Kori said, drawing a card from the middle of his deck and putting it in his hand.

"Wait, you can bring Pendulum Monsters from the Extra Deck?" Rose asked surprised.

"Seems like it," Yuzu replied back, just as surprised as her older sister.

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuya: 3000LP**

 **Kori: 3700LP**

 **Hunter: 4000LP**

"Dammit Sawatari!" Hunter growled, as he looked at his fallen teammate.

"I draw! I Summon **Yellow Gadget!** Now, I play my Trap Card: **Stronghold the Moving Fortress(Atk: 3000 Def:3000)** in attack mode! Then, I put my **Green Gadget** and **Red Gadget** in defense mode!"

"Now, **Stronghold the Moving Fortress** attacks **White Phantom Dragon Knight!** " Hunter ordered his monster.

"I end my turn with a face down. Your move Yuya!" Hunter said, placing a card face down.

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuya: 3000LP**

 **Kori: 2800LP**

 **Hunter: 4000LP**

Rose started to become light headed because of how much blood she had lost, she held her head with the other hand that wasn't holding into Yuzu for dear life.

"Rose, are you feeling okay?" Yuzu asked, worried for her sister.

"Yeah, just a little light headed," Rose said, with a small smile.

'I hope they end this duel soon' Rose thought, as her vision became a little blurry.

"Draw! I equip **Horn of the Unicorn** to my **Odd-Eyes** ," Yuya said, activating his spell card.

"Battle! **Odd-Eyes** attack his **Yellow Gadget! Spiral Flame!** "

"I activate the Trap Card: **Rainbow Life!** I discard a card from my hand, until of this turn, whenever I would of took battle damage I gain that amount of Life Points instead!" Hunter said, as his monster was destroyed but, he gain Life Points instead of losing them.

"Thanks for helping me out, Yuya," Hunter said, with a fake smile.

"No thanks for helping us," Yuya smirked, indicating to Kori.

"I end my turn" Yuya said.

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuya: 3000LP**

 **Kori: 2800LP**

 **Hunter: 6000LP**

"Draw! Once again I pendulum summon **White Phantom Dragon Knight** from my extra deck in attack mode and activate his effect. I can special summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand that requires tributes and the amount of times this card has been destroyed uses them as the tributes. Appear **White Phantom Pendulum Dragon (Level 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000)!** " Kori shouted, as his dragon appeared behind him and roaring with a powerful aura.

"Now I activate the spell **Phantom Greed!** Allowing my dragon to gain Attack equal to the amount of life points gained in this duel, which would be 2000 Points," Kori gave an evil grin as Hunter stared in shock and fear.

"I activate **Dragon Sage's** effect, by switching it to defence mode I can make one dragon-type monster on my field become unaffected by any of my opponent's effects for the rest of the turn! And now **White Lightning Dragon's** second effect, by banishing every other monster on the field I can have **White Phantom Pendulum Dragon** gain their attack points!"

"13-13500!" Hunter exclaimed, as he fell backwards in fear onto his ass.

"Battle… **White Phantom Pendulum Dragon** attack his **Moving Fortress** with **White Desolation!** " Both Kori and Yuya yelled, making the same attack movements and both of them laughing like complete maniacs as Kori's dragon blasted Hunter and Sawatari's semi-unconscious body meters away and crashing into the ground as the duel field started to dematerialise.

 **Yuya and Kori Win!**

"Good job, guys!" Yuzu yelled.

-" Rose tried to shout but fainted before she finish and fell backwards with Yuzu not reacting fast enough to catch her.

"Rose!" Yuzu shouted out trying to reach out and grab her sister only to fall herself.

"HELP YUYA!" Yuzu screamed.

Kori and Yuya both turned around and looked up with non glowing eyes and Kori immediately forced his wild aura into his body and leapt into the air with as much force as he could muster catching Rose in midair and landing holding her in a bridal position. Yuya on the other hand just walked so that he was directly underneath where Yuzu was going to land and caught her in the same position Kori caught Rose but he only bent his leg to absorb the impact.

Both Rose and Yuzu opened their eyes slowly to the boys holding them but both of them had lifeless and drained eyes.

Before Rose could say anything to Kori she was met with a kiss that sent slight tingling of electricity through her body especially in her shoulder and when she looked in his hand Kori had a glowing spell card which read **Lighting Regeneration**.

Yuzu on the other hand was just shaking in fear staring into thin air but stared at Yuya when he lightly touched her cheek with his hand.

It was only for about two seconds but both teens could read each other's emotions and feel what they had been oblivious to for so long and they let it all out in a passionate and heated.

Unfortunately for both girls their boyfriends (now boyfriend in Yuzu's case) passed out and fell backward dropping the girls and losing their auras along with resting in a heavy breathing and sweating state.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yelled, she went to his side.

"Are they okay?" A boy behind them asked.

"Huh?" Both the girls look behind them to see a boy with light blue hair that was in a high ponytail.

"Who are you?" Rose asked the boy.

"I'm Sora Shiunin," Sora said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sora, I'm Rose Hiragi and this is my younger sister, Yuzu," Rose said, pointing at Yuzu.

"Who are the guys on the ground?" Sora asked.

"The one with the white hair, is Kori Sakaki and he's also my boyfriend. The one near Yuzu is Yuya Sakaki and the younger brother to Kori, he's also Yuzu boyfriend," Rose said, looking at Yuzu with a smirk and Yuzu blushed a light pink.

"Well, do you need help moving them?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Rose said, with a smile.

Sorta stayed with Rose and Yuzu until they got to the Sakaki house.

"Thanks for the help Sora. We really owe you one," Rose said.

"It's fine, I was wanting to help," Sora said, as he was sucking on a lollipop.

"I guess we will see you around, Sora," Rose said.

"Yeah, see you around," Sora said, running off

The girls carried Kori and Yuya to their own rooms.

 **. . . . . .**

When Kori was laying on his bed, Rose walked out of the his room and closed the door behind her quietly. Rose walked to Yuya's room to see that he was laying on his bed, resting as well.

"Hey Yuzu," Rose said.

"Hey Rose," Yuzu said, looking at her older sister.

"Did you want spend some time together, while the boys sleep?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sure," Yuzu said, as she got up and walked out of Yuya's room, closing the door behind her.

"Where do you want to go?" Yuzu asked Rose.

"We're going to the Miami mall," Rose said.

They walked downstairs and told Yoko that they were going to be out for awhile and left the house towards the mall.

On the way to the mall, Rose and Yuzu were having many different conversations.

When they got to the mall, Rose told Yuzu that she wanted to go a particular store and Yuzu agree.

The store that Rose wanted to go to was full of different costumes and sex toys.

"Rose, why are we here?" Yuzu asked, as she was looking around.

"Well, I wanted to make it up to Kori and Yuya for saving us and for also they also used a lot of energy, when they were using their different forms. So, I thought that we could wear something, like a sexy bunny suit," Rose said, as she was looking through some of the bunny suits.

"No! What will dad say when he sees us wearing them," Yuzu said.

"Well, if he does, I will just say that I was saving them for a special occasion," Rose said, as she found a pink and blue bunny suit.

"Here, try this on," Rose said, handing Yuzu the pink bunny suit.

"And by the way, do it for Yuya," Rose said.

"Fine," Yuzu said, with a sigh.

They both went to change room and changed into the bunny suits. Rose was the first to finish, as she walked out of the change room.

"Yuzu, are you done yet?" Rose asked her younger sister.

"Nearly, I will be out in a couple minutes," Yuzu said.

When she was done, Yuzu walked out of the change room with a blush.

"Wow! You look awesome, Yuzu. Pink really suits you," Rose said, with a smile.

"Thanks, but this doesn't suit me as well as you, seeing as your breasts are bigger than mine," Yuzu said, pulling up the top of her bunny suit and making Rose embarrassed.

"Let's buy them and go back to the boys house, then change into them," Rose said, as she went back into the change room and changed back into her normal clothes.

Yuzu followed suit, and changed into her clothes. They bought the clothes and walked back to the boys house.

"Hey, your back," Yoko said, with a smile.

"Yeah, we're back. How are the boys?" Rose asked.

"They're still asleep. So, what did you buy?" Yoko asked the girls.

"We brought some sexy bunny suits for Kori and Yuya to see us in, when they get up," Rose said, with a smirk.

"Well, you better get changed then, I don't know when they will wake up," Yoko said.

"Alright, come on, Yuzu" Rose said, as she grabbed Yuzu's hand and dragged her to the bathroom to change into their sexy bunny suits.

When they were done they walked downstairs and sat on the couch and waited for the boys to wake up.

"Hey girls, I will be out shopping for a while," Yoko said, as she walked out of the house.

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves," Rose said.

"Yeah," Yuzu said.

 **. . . . . .**

Kori awoke feeling incredibly tired and incredibly drained.

"Ugh… I am never using static for that long again," Kori groaned, as he got up from his bed looked around to see that was in his definetly in his room.

"Knowing Rose she probably carried me here," Kori threw off his jacket and went into the hallway to see that Yuya was coming out of his room not wearing his jacket.

"Hey Yuya," Kori yawned.

"Hey, do you remember what we did earlier?" Yuya asked slightly sad.

"Yeah, we both lost control but I guess we were so hellbent on saving the girls that we just aimed it instead, which reminds me we need to talk about that later but let's head downstairs first," Kori said, as started to walk down the stairs to see nobody else there so both of them sat down on the couch feeling completely relaxed.

Both the girls were hiding behind the couch, once they heard them talk upstairs. Then Rose heard that the boys sit on the couch, she looked at Yuzu and gave her a signal to move.

Rose was first one to move, as she put her hands on Kori's shoulders and began to massage them.

"Hey sleepy head, how did you sleep?" Rose asked.

"It was alright, my day just got better with you though," Kori smiled, as he eased into the massage.

"Your mom will be out for a while, so we have the house to ourselves, besides Yuzu and Yuya. We also have another surprise for you both," Rose said.

"Oh and what would that be then?"

Rose stopped the massage and grabbed Yuzu hand, they walked to where the boys could see they're outfits.

"So, what do you guys think?" Rose asked.

"I definitely like it," Kori smiled, as Rose noticed the immediate bulge in his pants, Yuya on the other hand was speechless but also had the same conclusion which Yuzu also noticed.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Rose smiled, as she sat down next to Kori and started to play with bulge in his pants.

Yuzu sat down next to Yuya but, not sure what to do.

"Hey Kori, let's give these two a hand then, we can go upstairs and have our fun," Rose whispered to Kori.

Kori didn't even respond instead he just leaned over to Yuya and whispered in his ear while Rose leaned over to Yuzu and whispered in her ear.

Yuya moved his hands around to pick Yuzu up by her hips and sat her on his lap.

Yuzu turned herself around in Yuya's lap, so she was facing Yuya. Yuzu leaned in and gave Yuya a deep kiss on the lips.

"I think they will figure the rest on their own," Rose whispered to Kori, as she took his hand and walked up the stairs to his room.

Before they went up Kori quickly reached into his back pocket and threw a condom packet towards Yuya which he caught with his right hand and set on the armrest of the couch before going back to kissing Yuzu.

As Kori entered his room Rose pushed him onto his bed and stood over him with a playful smile.

"So, will you be able to use your static form later or do we need to use a condom instead?" Rose asked.

"For you I'll use static for as long as you like," Kori said, going into static form.

"How do you want to start things off?" Rose asked.

"You're the one dressed up and with a plan, you tell me," Kori teased.

"How about I start with the bulge in your pants," Rose said, as she pulled his pants and boxer down then, put her mouth on the tip of his member and started to lick it slowly.

"Ahh...fuck," Kori moaned, as he griped the covers of his bed.

Rose put more of his shaft in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh my fucking god...I will never not love this," Kori moaned again, as his mentally focused his static aura towards Rose to send slight tingles of pleasure as she continued to bob up and down.

Rose added to Kori's pleasure by using one of her hands to massage his balls and with the other hand, she used it to move it up and down his shaft.

Kori only just moaned at the action as his aura surged even more making it more wild and making the pleasure even powerful for both Kori and Rose but Rose focused as hard as she could on giving Kori pleasure.

Rose wanted to tease Kori, so she slowed down her movements.

"Rose… don't slow down… for the love of god don't slow down," Kori moaned out, trying to get his girlfriend to quicken up her pace again.

Rose didn't listen and kept the slow pace, hoping to get more of a reaction from him.

"Rose… please speed up," Kori complained.

Rose quickened the pace and kept it until Kori was at the edge.

"Rose if you keep it up i'm...gonna...Ahhh," Kori moaned ,as he came in Rose's mouth gripping the sheets even harder and letting his aura surge even more.

Rose swallowed all of Kori's cum and let go of his member with pop.

"You taste really good," Rose said to Kori.

"Glad...to...hear it," Kori said, falling back onto the bed slightly out of breath.

"Are you tired already?" Rose teased, laying next to Kori.

"You try having control over your stamina when you're already tired and using a form that drains energy," Kori complained but, then looked at Rose.

"But one advantage is this…" Kori smiled, as he closed his eyes and focused his static form and in a second he was already hard again surprising Rose.

"How?..." Rose said speechless.

"I don't know either honestly...It's just something I learned" Kori said, sitting back up slightly.

"It's definitely useful," Rose said.

"Now it's time to get you back," Kori teased, as he got on top of Rose and lowered down so that his head was hovering above her hips.

Rose looked at Kori with anticipation while he moved the bottom of Rose's bunny outfit to the side so that her womanhood was now visible to him. Kori lowered his head down down and kissed Rose's womanhood earning a quiet moan from her but then slipped his tongue in between her wet folds and letting his tongue roam around inside earning some very loud moans from Rose.

"Kori!..." Rose moaned, as she gripped some of his hair.

Kori then moved his left hand onto Rose's lower back and shocking her with his static while he grabbed her ass with his right hand.

"Ahhh… Kori! Faster!" Rose moaned, as she gripped Kori's hair a little more tightly.

Kori complied and also electrified his tongue to make her moan more.

"Kori, I'm going...to cum...soon," Rose moaned, as she was nearly at the edge.

Taking that as a sign Kori moved his hand from Rose's ass to rub her clit sending into an orgasmic high.

"KORI!" Rose moaned, as she cummed onto Kori's tongue.

Kori took in all her juices then swallowed them and then sat up to see that Rose had half-lidded lust filled eyes.

"That was...amazing," Rose said, with a smile.

"Well then what we're about to do will be heavenly," Kori teased.

"Alright, let's see how heavenly it will be," Rose teased back.

"I hope you don't mind me trying something different," Kori said, flipping Rose over and lifting her hips up and spreading her legs slightly so that he could line up the tip of his cock with her womanhood.

"I don't mind," Rose said.

Kori then pushed in inside Rose and groaned at the immediate pleasure he felt as Rose felt even tighter in this position, this also went both ways as it made Rose feel like Kori was even bigger than before.

"Kori…you feel…so big," Rose moaned, as she gripped the bedsheets hard.

"And you feel...so tight," Kori said, as he begun to start pumping in and out of Rose at a slow pace.

"Kori!..." Rose moaned his name.

Kori then moved his hands around and groped both of Rose's breasts pinching her perked up nipples.

"Kori keep doing that, don't stop playing with me like that," Rose moaned, enjoying the pleasure.

Kori obeyed his girlfriend's command and tried pumping into her at a few different angles until he found one angle that made Rose moan to the point where she had her tongue out because the pleasure became mind numbing where she couldn't form proper sentences in her own head that didn't involve Kori.

"Kori...I'm going...to cum...soon…" Rose moaned, as she was finally able to make a sentence.

Rose noticed Kori leaning forward slightly and whispering in her ear in a lower and deep voice that made her shudder.

"Then do it…" With those three words Rose screamed out in pure pleasure as her inner walls tightened around Kori's member.

"KORI!" Rose yelled, as she cummed.

Refusing to give in to his personal urges Kori forced himself not to cum but instead speed up even more driving Rose completely insane at how her boyfriend was even doing this.

'If he keeps this up, I won't be able to walk tomorrow' Rose thought to herself.

Kori then moved one of his hands down Rose's body until he reached her clit where he pinched and rubbed it continuously to send to the edge again where he started to pump into her even harder making Rose 100% sure that she definitely wasn't going to able to walk tomorrow.

"KORI!" Rose yelled, as she cummed again.

Not being able to hold it in any more Kori finally gave in and came with one final thrust moaning out Rose's name in a shout but no where near as loud as Rose had with his earlier.

"ROSE!" Kori shouted allowing his powers to surge insanely zapping a few things in his room.

Kori finally pulled out of Rose and laid down next to her as she slowly turned over and laid on Kori shaking from the aftershock of pleasure.

"That was awesome," Rose said, as looked up at Kori with a smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way, I'm pretty sure I would've been driven mad if I held that in any longer," Kori said out of breath.

"But, I think I won't be walking tomorrow," Rose said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kori laughed back.

"It's fine. Besides, you can carry me around," Rose said.

"You know me too well," Kori laughed .

"I wonder how Yuya and Yuzu went?" Rose asked.

"If we listen we might be able to-" Before Kori could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a shout from downstairs.

"YUYA!" Both Kori and Rose figured out that Yuzu was the one screaming and they also figured out that it obviously went well for the both of them.

"Sounds like it went well," Rose said, starting to laugh.

"Wait, if we can hear them when they're that loud then they must've heard you for sure," Kori said, then laughed causing Rose to go bright red with embarrassment.

"Are sure about that. They heard you too, dumbass," Rose said, lightly hitting her boyfriend's chest.

"Okay, first: I was nowhere near as loud as you. And second: I didn't scream your name three times did I?" Kori said with a smug smile.

"I hate you," Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have let me have sex with you like that,"

Rose stayed silent and covered her eyes with her fringe.

"I'm sorry, I love you," Kori apologised as he hugged Rose.

"I love you too, idiot," Rose said, as she hugged Kori back.

"I'm your idiot though," Kori chuckled.

"My one and only idiot," Rose said smiling.

"Your one and only idiot is also shattered so I'm gonna drift off if you don't mind," Kori said yawning

"I'll join you," Rose yawned and rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Rose," Kori smiled, as he closed his eyes and hugged Rose.

"Night Kori," Rose said, falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 7 5

**Bonus Chapter 7.5**

After Yuya caught the condom packet that Kori threw he set it on the armrest of the couch and continued to kiss Yuzu with as much passion he could muster while he kept his hands on Yuzu's waist.

"Don't you think this is a bit too soon?" Yuya said, between between kisses causing Yuzu to back away from the kiss to speak.

"I've been waiting for this for years now and we've been friends for as long as we can remember," Yuzu said quietly, with one of her hands trailing down Yuya's front until she reached his belt where she undid it in a swift hand motion so that Yuzu could pull down his pants to reveal the large bulge in his underwear.

"I didn't know I was this much of a turn on for you," Yuzu said, giving a seductive smirk as she slowly stroked Yuya's shaft through the thin fabric.

"You're not the only one who wanted this," Yuya said, reaching around Yuzu to get the back of her outfit and slowly unzipped it to reveal her bare breasts poking out in his face slightly.

Yuya wasted no time and turned himself and Yuzu to the left so that he could force her down on to the couch while he sucked and licked her left breast while groping and pinching the other with his right hand.

"Ahh...yes Yuya...keep going," Yuzu moaned, as she gripped one of the cushions underneath her head.

Yuya followed the order as well as his instincts so that his left hand trailed down down her body until he reached her womanhood and inserted two fingers into Yuzu's wet folds where he began to pump his fingers in and out of her earning loud moans from Yuzu still trying to deal the triple pleasure assault.

"Oh my god Yuya!" Yuzu moaned out his name, arching her back from the pleasure as she felt the pressure building up.

"KORI!" Yuya and Yuzu both heard Rose shout out Kori's name from upstairs in pure pleasure but both of them decided to ignore the two upstairs.

Yuya could also start to feel the pressure building up in Yuzu and decided to go all the way, sitting up and quickly throwing off his shirt and underwear to reveal his erect and throbbing member making Yuzu gasp and bite her lower lip as Yuya quickly reached for the condom packet and ripped it open carefully before sliding the condom onto his cock and hovering above Yuzu.

"You ready?" Yuya asked looking at Yuzu to see how ready she was.

"Yeah," Yuzu said, closing her eyes waiting for Yuya to insert himself.

Yuya slowly entered Yuzu's womanhood but stopped when he felt her hymen and looked at Yuzu to get a nod where he then thrusted to break it earning a yelp from Yuzu as she flinched from the pain but as the seconds went by the pain subsided and Yuzu adjusted to Yuya's size.

"KORI!" Rose yelled out even louder than before in pleasure this time earning Yuzu's attention.

'If Kori can make Rose orgasim that much... then what will Yuya be like when he gets a handle of sex' As she thought this Yuzu wrapped her legs around Yuya's slender waist and attempted to thrust upwards and moaned loudly at the pleasure.

Yuya took the sign and started to thrust in and out of Yuzu causing a moan to emerge every time he thrusted deep into her.

"Yes Yuya! Faster! Faster!" Yuzu moaned out as Yuya picked up in speed and thrusted harder and harder in one spot building up mass amounts of pleasure in her body.

"KORI!" Rose moaned her loudest this time but both Yuya and Yuzu ignored it and continued to thrust into each other until Yuzu started to arch her back.

"Yuya… I'm gonna…" Before Yuzu could even finish her sentence her walls clamped around Yuya's cock as she screamed his name.

"YUYA!" Yuya gave one more powerful thrust before cumming and remaining in Yuzu for a couple more seconds as they both enjoyed the pleasure high.

When Yuya finally pulled out, Yuzu just laid there shaking from pure pleasure all the while Yuya took off the condom and put it in the kitchen trash. Yuya then walked back over to Yuzu and picked her up in a bridal position and carried her to his room where he then rested her on his bed.

"That was...holy fuck," Yuzu said, still shaking with a smile and half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah… I can see why Kori and Rose love doing this…" Yuya smiled, as he lied down next to Yuzu so that she could lie on his chest.

Yuzu shuffled upwards slightly and hovered above Yuya so that she could look at him lovingly while Yuya raised his hand to cup her cheek.

"I love you Yuzu," Yuya said, returning the gaze.

"I love you too Yuya," Yuzu said, smiling at him then kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I think they're both done in there so shall we hit the hay?" Yuya asked.

"Oh god yes," Yuzu said, lying down on top of Yuya quickly falling asleep from lack of energy while Yuya only chuckled at this.

 **. . . . . .**

Yuya was the first to wake up but he was met with the smell of cooked bacon and eggs meaning that somebody was cooking breakfast downstairs.

'I really hope that's Kori's cooking' Yuya thought to himself as he was reminded of when he first had some of Kori's cooking as it was just so good and yet he always insisted that it wasn't even that good.

Yuzu started to stir and unconsciously sniffed the air before looking up at Yuya.

"I want whatever that smell is," Yuzu said looking hungry, as Yuya sat up and put some pants on and heading out the door.

"I'll see what I can do," Yuya smiled walking out and heading out of his room and down stairs to see Kori in the kitchen cooking food as he turned around and greeted him.

"Morning Yuya,"


	9. Chapter 8

After that night of pleasure and madness Kori was the first one to wake up out of all the others in the house, he didn't bother getting up as Rose had essentially trapped him with her body; It was a good 10 minutes before Rose started to stir.

"Morning," Rose said, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning beautiful," Kori smiled.

"What time is it?" Rose asked.

"It's 8:40,"

"We should probably get up then," Rose said, as she sat up slowly as she was still sore from last night.

"You stay here i'll make breakfast and bring it to you," Kori said, making Rose lie back down while he got up and threw some jeans on.

"Anything in particular you want?"

"Um...just bacon and scrambled eggs on toast," Rose said.

"Coming right up," Kori smiled, as he walked out of his room closing the door and then jumping over the railing to land straight in the living room and then walking into the kitchen and pulling a carton of eggs and a packet of bacon.

"Right let's see if I still have my cooking touch," Kori said to himself, as he began cooking their breakfast.

Kori got to work on frying the bacon while he also scrambled the eggs in another frying pan adding pinches of salt and pepper to both in certain patterns to try and maximise the flavour.

Kori heard someone coming downstairs and turned around to see that it was in fact Yuya who looked in a similar state as Kori as he only had pants on and his hair was more of a mess than usual.

"Morning Yuya," Kori said, going back to cooking breakfast.

"Morning Kori, are you cooking?" Yuya yawned then asked looking with hopeful eyes at the bacon sizzling in the pan.

"Yeah, why do you look so hopeful," Kori laughed.

"Are you kidding your cooking is better than mom's!" Yuya exclaimed causing Kori to laugh even more.

"Anyway how was last night for you?" Kori asked, as he got out a fork and started to scramble the eggs adding small pieces of bacon to it as well.

"Oh it was brilliant but it definitely sounded like you had more fun," Yuya said, referring to how loud Rose was last night.

"See I told her you'd hear her," Kori stated, as he moved along to start working on the toast.

"But because of you and Rose, Yuzu now believes that she'll be screaming out like that the next time we do it," Yuya sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"It's all about technique Yuya... and stamina I suppose," Kori said, as did the finishing touches to the eggs and bacon before plating it all up.

"You're gonna have to teach me then," Yuya said.

"Later, right now I've got breakfast to deliver," Kori said, picking up the two plate of food and heading up stairs

"What about me and Yuzu?!" Yuya shouted up to his brother.

"Give me about 10 minutes and I'll be down to make something," Kori replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

Kori opened the door with his foot and walked in to see a very happy looking Rose.

"Hey," Rose said, with a smile.

"I've got food, hope you like it, I haven't cooked for a couple years now," Kori laughed, handing Rose a plate as well as a knife and fork.

"It will probably be awesome," Rose said, cutting a piece and ate it.

"How is it?" Kori asked hesitatingly.

"It's really good, you did a good job," Rose said smiling.

"Thanks, Yuya says this beats Mom's cooking but I doubt it," Kori laughed.

"I actually agree with Yuya, it's better than Yoko's cooking," Rose said, eating another piece.

"You're too nice," Kori laughed, as he started to eat up.

"Oh no sir, but it is," Rose said in a British voice and laughed.

"You're so weird," Kori laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rose said, eating more of her breakfast.

"Take it as you will from the guy that has lightning powers", Kori joked.

"Actually, we didn't get to do the tag duel yesterday thanks to Sawatari," Rose sighed.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Kori said, remembering the duel they were gonna have as he took a last bite into his breakfast.

"Before I forget, how did you heal my shoulder yesterday?" Rose asked.

"I'm not quite sure but I think by using my powers I was able to make the cards effect real," Kori said, as he also thought about what he did.

"Well, I'm finished now and I should try getting dressed," Rose said.

"You might as well bring some changes of clothes here if we're gonna keep doing this," Kori said, taking Rose's plate and standing up and walking towards the door.

"I did but, they're in the bathroom when I changed into the bunny suit," Rose said.

"I'll go get them now," Kori said, running out of his room and straight into the bathroom to get Rose's clothes and running back to his room to give them to Rose and then run back out and downstairs to see that Yuzu who was in a similar state to how Rose looked the morning after their first time had joined Yuya downstairs and was cuddling with him on the couch.

"Hey Yuzu, what do you want for breakfast?" Kori said, putting the plates in his hand in the sink then looking over to the two.

"Hey why not ask me?" Yuya complained.

"Because I know what you want but for once you're gonna have something else," Kori said, crossing his arms and then allowing Yuzu to speak with a apologie look.

"I'll have scrambled eggs on toast," Yuzu said.

"You're just like your sister," Kori said, as he got out the ingredients and began working on their breakfast.

A few minutes later, Rose came limping down the stairs slowly.

"Morning Yuzu, Yuya," Rose said.

"Rose why are you limping?" Yuzu asked her sister.

"Kori fucked me a little too hard, last night so yeah," Rose said, as Kori smiled while making breakfast.

"You weren't complaining though,"

Rose just rolled her eyes and limped to the couch then, sat down next to Yuzu.

"How about you two, did it go well last night?" Rose asked Yuya and Yuzu.

"Yeah, it did," Yuzu said.

"It was amazing," Yuya also added.

"Well, that's good," Rose said.

"And it will only get better from this point," Kori stated, as he started plating up the food.

"He has a point there," Rose said, laughing a little bit.

"Also you two should be happy that you two had your first time at a place with actual cushioning," Kori said, walking over to Yuya and Yuzu with plates of food in hand.

"What was wrong with the shower? You got to use it as your advantage, didn't you?" Rose asked Kori.

"Yes but I had constantly be careful of not to make sure you didn't hit your head,"

"I suggest your room but, you wanted the shower," Rose said.

"Because by the time we would've gotten there the mood would've been gone,"

Even out of nowhere Sora appears.

"Hey Sora," Rose said.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Sora asked.

"We're going pretty good," Yuzu replied.

Both Kori and Yuya looked confused and looked at their respective girlfriends as if they were asking 'Who the hell is he?'.

Rose noticed the look.

"Kori, Yuya. This is Sora Shiunin, we met him at the LDS Center Count yesterday, after you two passed out," Rose said, introducing Sora to their boyfriends.

"Hey," Kori said.

"Hi," Yuya greeted.

"Hey Yuya, can you be my teacher?" Sora asked Yuya.

"Wait what?" Yuya asked surprised.

"By being my teacher you can teach me how to use a Pendulum Summon," Sora said.

"You need pendulum cards to pendulum summon and I doubt you have any," Kori said, handing Yuya and Yuzu their breakfast.

"Aww, I don't," Sora pouted.

"Then he can't teach you," Kori stated, as he went over to Rose and sat down next to her.

"That's a little mean Kori to say to him. He can still learn by watching Yuya use it," Rose said, hitting Kori in the shoulder.

"It's true though," Kori replied.

"How about it, coach Y. Will you be my teacher?" Sora asked.

"Err...sure I guess" Yuya said as he and Yuzu began eating their food, first going wide eyed then enjoying Kori's cooking.

 **. . . . . .**

After the whole mess with Sora, he somehow managed to convince Yuya to duel him which resulted in Yuya completely destroying Sora with his pendulum monsters that kept beating Sora's Frightfur monsters with total ease. After the duel Sora mixed in with the group really well and even had the ability to convince the others into wanting Ice cream which Yuzu and Ayu had to get; Rose wanted to go too but still had trouble trying to walk so she stayed with Kori.

It had been about 10 minutes since the two of them left and Rose had got a text from Yuzu.

"I wonder it says?" Rose said, as she read over it and her eyes widen at the text.

"Hmm, what is it Rose?" Kori asked noticing the look on his girlfriend's face.

"It's nothing, she just sent me one of her stupid texts," Rose said.

"You're an awful liar" Kori said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, she ran into Sawatari on the way back from the shop," Rose sighed.

"Did she mention Hunter?" Kori asked, with a serious expression.

"No, just Sawatari," Rose said.

"Still, if he finds out she's by herself he'd take her captive for bait," Kori said to himself.

"Well, I'm going to take a walk for a little bit, so you can stay here," Rose said, as she stood up.

"You still can't walk properly," Kori said, pointing out that Rose's legs were shaking and she was still limping.

"Well, if I start to practice walking, my legs won't be as shaky and I won't limp as much," Rose said.

"No you want to go to Yuzu and help get revenge don't you?" Kori asked, as he had a good guess at what she was thinking.

"No! Dueling isn't for revenge, it's to make people happy and smile. You should know that by now. Besides, I want to walk by myself for a little bit," Rose said.

"Okay fine, text me if you can't walk or you need me," Kori said, giving Rose a kiss on the lips and letting her walk out.

'He's definitely a little overprotective of me' Rose thought, as she walked out of the school and walked to where Yuzu was.

Kori sat down and listened to everyone else talk about either dueling or sweets, until his static form activated on its own and his two dragons started to glow.

'What?' Kori mentally questioned as took out his dragons and looked at them and started to hear them roaring making his eyes become lifeless as he stood up and made his way out of the school heading in the direction of the roaring.

As Rose was walking she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Rose apologized.

The person she bumped into didn't reply as they only just walked around Rose.

"Hey! It doesn't hurt to say 'it's fine', you know!" Rose yelled at them.

The person turned around to reveal that it was a guy wearing a red scarf around his neck and the bottom of his face hiding most of his facial feature but his eyes were visible and they were glaring at Rose.

"It's not nice to glare at people like that, especially to a girl," Rose said to him.

"It's not my problem," The voice said, as he turned around and tried to walk away but Rose heard the familiarity of the voice.

"Wait, Kori! Why are you wearing those clothes and thought I told you to stay at the school?" Rose asked 'Kori'.

"Kori? Who the fuck is Kori?" The 'Kori' asked, as he turned around looking back at Rose.

"You sound like my boyfriend Kori," Rose said.

"I don't know what you're on about?" 'Kori' said, as he took down his scarf to show that he didn't only sound like Kori, he looked almost exactly like him just not having the scar on his left eye.

"What the hell, you nearly look like Kori too," Rose said, surprised.

"I don't have time for- wait Rose? I told you to stay with Shun!" This 'Kori' said confusing Rose.

"Wait, who's Shun?" Rose asked confused.

"Nevermind I've got to run," 'Kori' said, putting his scarf up and running away from Rose.

"What's going on? Why did he look and sound like Kori? How does he know my name?" Rose asked herself but, she shook her head as she ran to where Yuzu was waiting for her.

Kori on the other hand had walked to a small grass hill area right next to a river and was looking around as he turned off his static form and looked at his two dragons.

'Why did you want me here?' Kori's train of thought was cut off by red fire appearing in front of him.

"I found you, you bastard! Now, tell me why you wanted to take Rose!" A figure appeared about 15 meters in front of Kori.

Kori didn't recognize the outfit this guy wore, considering he wore a long black and red jacket similar to his own but this guy's jacket had no sleeves and it had a hood hidden in the collar which he wore up. This guy also had a red scarf around his neck and wore a red t-shirt with no sleeves either. The thing that made Kori confused most was that he had a fiery aura around him.

Knowing that the guy was trying to intimidate him, Kori turned on his static form and shouted at him.

"What the fuck are you on about?! Who are you?!" Kori demanded causing the other guy to take his hood down and moved his scarf to reveal that he looked exactly like Kori but this guy had red eyes instead of blue and he had long black spiky hair that had crimson red tips on every spike of his hair.

"How don't you remember?! You're the bastard that tried to take Rose away from me!" The black and red haired 'Kori' shouted back bringing out a strange looking duel disk and putting it on his left arm.

"Dude I don't know what you're talking about?" Normal Kori asked being really confused at what this guy was trying to accuse him of.

"Crimson! That's not the guy!" A hooded figure shouted, as they ran to the black and red 'Kori' which could be named as Crimson.

"He must be! How many guys have the same face as me?!" Crimson shouted out obviously trying to hold back his anger but the flames around him showing otherwise.

"I know what the guy look like and it wasn't him!" The figure shouted back, pointing at Kori.

"He has powers that should be proof enough!"

"He didn't use Electricity! He used some form of Psychic power! Dumbass," The figure shouted at Crimson but, the last part they said under their breath.

"I...He…...Fuck!" Crimson yelled in anger, as his flames flared up but the cloaked figure went up to him and kissed him to calm him down and make his flames die down completely.

The cloaked figure stopped the kiss when Crimson had calmed down completely and they turned to Kori.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, Crimson thought you were someone else," the figure said, as they lowered their hood down.

"What...You look just like...Rose?" Kori said looking in pure confusion.

"Sorry but, I'm not the Rose you know. But to make it easier just call me XYZ Rose," XYZ Rose said to Kori.

"I'm so confused right now, can you explain what you mean because I don't get what you mean by XYZ Rose," Kori said finally deactivating his static form.

"It's a little hard to explain but, Crimson and me are from the XYZ Dimension," XYZ Rose said.

"Wait so you two are exactly like us? Well minus a few differences" Kori stated.

"Pretty much. Now, Crimson say sorry to your Standard counterpart," XYZ Rose said to Crimson.

But before that happened Standard Rose called Kori's name.

"Kori! Where are you?!" Standard Rose yelled.

Then Standard Rose necklace started to glow. Before Crimson vanished XYZ Rose grabbed onto Crimson and both of them disappeared.

When Rose's necklace stopped glowing, she spotted Kori on the grass field.

"Kori! There you are, I was wondering where you went," Rose said Kori, as she walked up to him.

"Rose...I… I'm so confused right now," Kori said, looking at Rose with an expression that just made him seem like his mind was blown.

"What are you confused about?" Rose asked.

"I think I just met alternate versions of us,"

"Wait, what?! So, it's not just Yuya and Yuzu," Rose said.

"Yuya and Yuzu have alternate versions too?!"

"Yeah, Yuzu and me met Yuya's counterpart when he was dueling Sawatari," Rose said.

"Also apparently our alternate versions are a thing. So we just can't stay away from each other even in different realities" Kori joked.

"Actually, in Yuya's counterpart and Sawatari's duel, the attacks felt real. Like how you used your Static form for the first time and they didn't use an Action Field," Rose said.

"So I guess they're prepared for real battles rather than duels,"

"What powers did your counterpart use?" Rose asked, as she looked at the burned grass.

"Fire, it seemed to affect his personality as well, he was extremely hot headed and jumped to using his powers but yet when his Rose came near him she wasn't burned or anything,"

"I guess, she's gotten use to his fire, that it doesn't affect her. But, then again I've gotten use to your Electricity," Rose said.

"Yes but that's because I always used it whenever we had a make out session," Kori stated making Rose slightly embarrassed.

"Now, that I think about it, how can you use fire during sex?" Rose asked.

"The heat could make your body even more needy and desperate, think about it because out of both the times we've had sex you were really hot and needy when your body felt hot,"

"That's true," Rose said.

"I could do something similar if it didn't require so much concentration," Kori muttered to himself.

"Why were they here in the first place?" Rose asked but, remembered Yuya's counterpart calling Yuzu, Ruri.

"Wait a sec, Yuya's counterpart called Yuzu, Ruri. But why?" Rose asked thinking.

"That must be who Yuzu's counterpart is. Also you said you were going for a walk, why were you watching a duel that included Sawatari?"

"Well, Yuzu sent me another text saying that she wanted me to be there when she was dueling Sawatari. I ran to where she was to see Yuya's counterpart dueling Sawatari instead. Yuya's counterpart won and then Yuzu's bracelet glowed and he disappeared then, Yuya showed up after her bracelet stopped glowing," Rose explained.

"Ahh okay, that reminds me, are you okay for walking now or are you still a bit sore?" Kori asked showing concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine now," Rose said.

"That's good to hear," Kori smiled, as gave a little sigh worried if Rose would've hurt herself because of him being greedy yesterday.

"We should get back to You Show. I bet everyone worried about us," Rose said with a smile.

"Yeah that might be a good idea,"

Rose took Kori hand and gave him a smile, they both walked to You Show hand in hand.

 **. . . . . .**

When Crimson and XYZ Rose teleported away, they appeared in a alleyway near the LDS building.

"That felt strange," Rose said, opening her eyes.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Crimson said holding his head.

"Are you feeling okay?" Rose asked, looking at Crimson with some worry in her eyes.

"My head hurts a little, nothing to worry about," Crimson said, letting go of his head and giving a pained smile.

"If you say so. We should probably look for Yuto and Shun," Rose said.

"Yeah, where did they say they'd be hiding out again?"

"Are you serious, you don't remember?" Rose said, not impressed.

"Hey my head's being an ass today, not my fault," Crimson said pointing to his temple.

"Just be lucky I remembered where it is," Rose said, walking in the direction of the hide out.

"You've always been the smart one out of the two of us,"

"That's why I got good grades in school," Rose said.

"Yeah and I can't help being an idiot," Crimson replied sound a little annoyed.

They got to the hideout which was a recently abandoned building near the edge of the city and saw Yuto.

"Hey Yuto," Rose greeted him while Crimson gave a small wave.

"Hey Rose, hey Crimson," Yuto greeted back.

"Did you find anything about Ruri?" Rose asked.

"I thought I did, but I was wrong…" Yuto replied with a sad expression.

"It's alright, we'll find her eventually" Crimson said trying to comfort Yuto.

"I know… I just miss her," Yuto said.

"We all do," Rose said.

"But you can understand why he misses her so much," Crimson said to Rose.

"How about you Crimson, did you find anything besides your counterpart?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

"I think I met a lookalike of you, they looked almost exactly like you just with blue eyes and normal brown hair rather than brown and purple," Crimson said thinking back to when he bumped into the other Rose.

"Maybe when I get the chance, I'll go and talk to her," Rose said.

"And I might go and talk to electric me, also did you see his hair?!" Crimson shouted referring to the brightness of white his counterpart's hair was.

"What was wrong with his hair? It definitely suited him," Rose asked.

"I mean I thought all my counterparts had some form of dark hair,"

"I'm curious on how he got his powers," Rose said.

"So am I honestly," Crimson replied.

"Has Shun come back yet?" Rose asked Yuto.

"No he said he wanted to spend some more time getting information that...LDS place,"

"Of course he would do that," Rose said, with a sigh.

"I'm guessing you volunteered to go with him but he refused," Crimson said.

"...Yes,"

"He's changed a lot since the attack of Fusion and when his sister went missing," Rose said.

"We've all changed," Crimson stated.

"I'm still the same," Rose said, looking at Crimson.

"I'm happy that you have, I need you to hold me back and if you changed I would've been uncontrollable,"

"I just wish Fusion didn't attack, if they didn't you wouldn't be the way you are now," Rose said, as she had a few tears run down her face.

Crimson didn't say anything but instead he just hugged Rose.

"Sorry, this just shows how weak I am," Rose said, as she wiped some of her tears away.

"No, it just shows you have a more caring heart than any of us," Crimson said giving Rose a kiss on the head making her hug Crimson even tighter.

"It also proves that Yuto, Shun and you are stronger than me. I duel for making people smile but, it's not going to do any good against Fusion," Rose said.

"You're still one of the most powerful duelists I know and your dueling is how we met so I will always find it amazing," Crimson said softly, as he cupped his hand on Rose's cheek and looked into her eyes.

Rose leaned into his touch and looked up at Crimson with a small smile.

"I'm glad you like it like that," Rose said.

"I'll always like it,"

Rose leaned forward and kissed Crimson on the lips.

Crimson leaned into the kiss but then realised Yuto was still there and broke the kiss with embarrassed look but just picked up Rose and took her to another part of the building all the while Rose was smiling and giggling at how easily embarrassed Crimson gets.

"You get embarrassed too easily," Rose laughed.

"Oh shut up," Crimson said in slight annoyance.

"You have to make me," Rose said, sticky her tongue out at him.

Crimson smiled and kissed Rose while slowly increasing his natural body heat with his powers.

Rose licked Crimson's bottom lip, wanting to have entrance into his mouth.

Crimson allowed entrance as they began their fiery kiss; Crimson also increased his heat even more earning a slight reaction from Rose.

Rose moaned into the kiss, as Crimson's fire was making her body hot. Rose deepened the kiss by tangling her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down.

Crimson took the opportunity and heated up the tips of his fingers and gingerly touched places on Rose's back making her shiver at how it felt.

Rose stopped the kiss because air was becoming a problem and kept moaning as she was feeling lots of pleasure.

Crimson then moved the heat to the rest of his body so that the feeling completely enveloped Rose.

"Crimson!..." Rose moaned his name.

Crimson leaned forward so that his mouth was next to her ear and whispered in a low voice.

"Tell me what you want Rose," Crimson teased.

"I...I want you to...fuck me like...I'm your bitch," Rose said, between moans and she looked up at Crimson with lust in her purple eyes.

"Say it again," Crimson teased again speaking in a slightly demanding tone.

"I want you to fuck me like, I'm your bitch!" Rose yelled.

Crimson only smirked as he gave Rose a deep fiery kiss and reached under her shirt and started to grope her breasts with his right hand while his left went into her pants as he slid two fingers into her wet folds pumping his fingers in and out.

Rose moaned into his mouth as her hands were sliding down to his pants and played with his covered member.

Crimson held back any sound but made to fiery hands appear from his back to hold hers against the wall as he broke the kiss and whispered.

"Oh no you don't. You're mine to play with, not the other way round,"

"Fine but, I'm getting my fun later," Rose said.

"Trust me, when this is over you won't be able to," Crimson chuckled, as he slid another finger into her womanhood.

"Ahh...Crimson!..." Rose moaned.

Crimson continued to pump his fingers in and out of Rose until he could feel the pressure building up inside Rose.

Rose's walls tightened around Crimson's fingers as she cummed and she yelled is name.

"Crimson!"

Crimson removed his fingers from Rose's womanhood and then turned her around so that she was facing the wall and bent her over slightly and then penetrated her womanhood but this time with his cock causing her moan out incredibly loud.

"Ahh! Crimson! You feel bigger than usual!" Rose moaned out, as she turned her hands into fists.

He didn't say anything but just began thrusting in and out of her roughly seeing as he knew how much his Rose liked it rough.

"Crimson, harder! Faster!" Rose begged, as she wanted him to go deeper.

Crimson compiled and used as much force and speed as he could muster with the help of his powers which in turn made Rose go into an open mouthed tongue hanging out needy stage.

"CRIMSON!" Rose yelled, as she didn't care if Yuto or maybe Shun heard her, she cummed.

Crimson kept going and continued to thrust into her with an unrelenting force driving her to the point where Rose couldn't think of anything else besides Crimson's name.

Rose yelled out Crimson's name so many times that she began to forget how many times she did and within that time she cummed a few more times.

Crimson had decided that she had be given enough and waited until he could feel Rose cuming again and then came himself with his fire surging around the both of them as Rose yelled out his name one final time.

"CRIMSON!" Rose yelled, as she collapsed backwards into his arms.

With a smug and satisfied grin plastered on his face Crimson caught her and picked up Rose to see that she had been overwhelmed with pleasure since she was shaking and her face was still like how it was when she came.

'Yeah she definitely won't be walking tomorrow' Crimson mentally laughed, as he carried her to their make shift bed and rested her down before lying down next to her.

Rose snuggled up to Crimson and rested her head on his chest.

"You okay?" Crimson asked hoping that Rose would be able to form sentences or at least nod at this point.

"Yeah, sore but fine," Rose said, with a tired smile.

"You'll probably struggle trying to stand tomorrow," Crimson stated looking down at her.

"Yeah, probably," Rose said.

"Was it worth it though?" Crimson teased already knowing the answer.

"Maybe…" Rose said, laughing a little.

"Well I can carry you to where you wanna go tomorrow. Didn't you say you wanted to meet this dimensions you?"

"Yeah, I would like that. You said that you met her, what was she like?" Rose asked.

"She seemed… very caring and a little bossy at the same time but I couldn't tell much about her as our conversation was short,"

"She's probably similar to my Synchro counterpart but I'm also curious on what my Fusion counterpart is like," Rose said.

"Out of all our counterparts we haven't seen your Fusion counterpart and my Synchro counterpart," Crimson said, as he thought back to when he met his other counterparts.

"All I can say about your Fusion counterpart is that he isn't nice like your other counterparts," Rose said.

"I remember seeing you crying and full of fear saying that you saw everything you never wanted to," Crimson grimaced, as he thought about the Psychic powers the bastard had.

"Can you please not remind me of that, I've been trying to not remember that," Rose said, shivering at the memory.

"Sorry," Crimson apologised, as he gave Rose a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's fine, just don't mention it again," Rose said.

"I promise,"

"We should get some sleep," Rose said, as she closed her eyes.

"Right, night Rose,"

"Night Crimson," Rose said, as she fell asleep.

Unknown to the two XYZ users their standard counterparts had just had a similar situation happen with them almost as if the four were in a subconscious resonance.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thank you for all the suppor, it means a lot to me and Phantomwalker. Don't forget to R &R.**

 **Now on to the chapter.**

As morning began to break through Rose awoke first and looked up seeing Crimson lightly snoring with a peaceful look.

'Even after everything, he still sleeps like a baby' Rose thought, as she smiled as she made small circles on his chest with her finger.

Almost subconsciously Crimson wrapped one of his arms around Rose's waist pulling her closer.

"Hey Crimson, it's time to get up," Rose whispered in his ear.

Crimson groaned out in annoyance before talking.

"10 more minutes…"

"I'll give you 10 seconds," Rose said.

Crimson groaned again and just hugged Rose tighter.

Rose thought of a little way to wake Crimson up, she trailed her hand down to his member and started to rub the tip.

Crimson groaned once more and tried his best to ignore her movements.

Rose used her other hand and grabbed both his wrists, she kept rubbing his member then changed to pumping it up and down.

Crimson finally giving up with ignoring her movements and moaned into it.

"I told you I was going to have my fun, didn't I?" Rose said, with a smirk.

"You took advantage of my morning wood and besides I'm pretty sure you can't walk properly right now," Crimson replied before letting out another low moan.

Rose didn't say anything and kept pumping his member up and down, she started to fastened the pace.

"Fucking hell Rose…" Crimson moaned out in a low tone making Rose smirk.

Rose started to increase her pace until he was nearly at the edge.

"Rose...if you don't stop...i'll…" Crimson moaned out, as he came over Rose's hand.

Rose let go of his member and brought her hand to her mouth and started to lick all of his juices off her hand.

"You taste good as always," Rose said.

"Why do you have to be so sexy when say shit like that,"

"I don't know, just because I can," Rose said.

"I'm gonna have a shower before you start doing anything else," Crimson stated, as he got up only to have arms get wrapped around his waist.

"And leave me here by myself, that's just mean of you," Rose said.

"Don't be like that," Crimson sighed.

"Fine," Rose said, with a sigh and let go of his waist.

"I'll be back in a second," Crimson said, as he went to the bathroom and closed the door behind him leaving Rose to her thoughts.

'I wonder how Crimson's Standard counterpart uses electricity while having sex. Maybe if I get the chance and if Crimson doesn't mind, I could have a try' Rose thought then her thoughts switched to Ruri.

'I hope she's okay, I just wish I got there on time but, I was being chased by Crimson's Fusion counterpart at the time. Why was he after me and why was Yuto's Fusion counterpart after her. This is all so confusing' Rose thought, with a sigh.

"Hey do you wanna use the shower after me?!" Crimson shouted from the bathroom cutting Rose off from her thoughts.

"No, I'm good!" Rose shouted back.

"Okay then!" Crimson shouted, as the sound of water stopped and he came out clad in only a towel.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Rose asked.

"I drop you off at this school that Standard Rose mentioned yesterday while I go find my standard counterpart and talk to him a bit,"

"Do you even know what the school is called?" Rose asked.

"...No...but if I can get a trace on my counterpart then it should be easy,"

"The Duel school that they go to is You Show Duel School," Rose said.

"Wait how do you know?" Crimson asked.

"While you boys we're getting information, I was trying to find our Standard counterparts and I have been keeping an eye on them," Rose said.

"You tell me where it is and i'll drop you there before going to find electric me,"

"He will probably be there too, with my Standard counterpart," Rose said.

"Then you go in and tell him to meet me outside, so I don't get teleported away,"

"Okay," Rose said giggling.

Crimson was about to start getting dressed but then noticed Rose was staring with a large grin on her face.

"Looks like you're still excited from earlier," Rose said, pointing at his erection.

"That's your fault," Crimson said, as he put on a red shirt.

"But, you enjoyed it," Rose teased.

"You know the answer to that,"

"Well, what do you want me to do then to get rid of your erection?" Rose asked.

"Do whatever you want," Crimson smirked, as he tossed away his shirt and climbed back into bed.

Rose got up slowly and pushed Crimson onto his back then got on top of him.

Rose leaned her head down and took Crimson's member into her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Ahh...fuck Rose," Crimson moaned out, as he gripped on the bed sheets hard.

Rose then bobbed her head up and down at a normal pace.

"You better go faster than that Rose," Crimson moaned, as his body set alight.

Rose wanted to tease him a little, so she did the opposite to what he said. She slowed the pace a little bit.

"Don't you dare," Crimson gritted through his teeth.

Rose laughed in her head but, she kept the slow pace to tease him more.

"Rose...go faster...please," Crimson gritted knowing that she wanted him to beg.

Rose thought that he had enough and fastened the pace.

"Finally…" Crimson moaned out in relief.

Rose started to deepthroat him, she used her free hands and started to massage his balls.

"Fucking yes Rose,"

Rose quicken her pace, until Crimson was at his edge.

"Rose...i'm gonna...ahhh!" Crimson moaned out, as he came in her mouth.

Rose swallowed all of his juices and let go of his member with a pop.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Rose asked Crimson.

"Oh yeah,"

"Well, I'm glad your did," Rose said, with a smile.

"I'm gonna start getting dressed," Crimson state,d as he got up and got his red shirt back on.

"Can you get my clothes for me?" Rose asked.

"Sure," Crimson smiled back, as he reached into the big bag by their bed and pulled out a whole set of new clothes for Rose and passing them to her.

"Thanks," Rose said, as she started to get dressed in a light purple long sleeve shirt, a dark purple vest and a white skirt.

Crimson put on his standard attire and noticed that Rose's legs were shaking and she was making a face of that she was holding in pain and crouched down in front of her before signalling her to climb on his back.

Rose climbed onto his back and Crimson stood up then, walked downstairs.

When the two of them made it downstairs Shun and Yuto were both sat down talking but when Yuto caught glimpse of the two his face gained an embarrassed blush while a clueless Shun just greeted them normally.

"Morning Yuto, Shun," Rose greeted them both.

"Morning," Shun said with a tiny wave with his normal annoyed sounding tone.

"M-Morning Rose," Yuto stuttered out.

"How did you guys sleep?" Rose asked them.

"I didn't get any so…" Shun said while Yuto stayed silent.

"I guess he heard us," Rose whispered to Crimson.

"We know that Yuto did but i'm pretty sure Shun only just got back here recently," Crimson whispered back.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Rose asked.

"Me and Yuto are gonna take shifts at scouting around LDS," Shun stated before looking at the two in confusion.

"Why is Crimson carrying you Rose?" Shun asked making Crimson freeze up seeing as Shun saw Rose as a sister so Crimson knew he'd be in for it if he knew the full story of what they did.

"I asked Crimson to give me a piggyback ride because I haven't had one since I was little and besides it's fun, because I don't have to walk," Rose said to Shun.

"You really are just a kid, you're making the guy your slave at this point," Shun sighed out.

"I'm not!" Rose shouted at Shun.

"You can't really say that when he's carrying you, I bet he's warmed up his back for you with his powers as well," Crimson gained a small blush, as he only just did that a second ago.

Rose didn't say anything but, just looked away from Shun and also snuggled slightly into Crimson's back as it was comfortable and warm.

Crimson walked into their make-shift kitchen and grabbed two breakfast bars and then handed the strawberry one to Rose because he knew it was her favourite.

"Thanks," Rose said, with a small smile and started to eat the bar.

"We're heading out," Crimson stated, as he walked out and started eating his own breakfast bar.

"I hate Shun, I don't know how Ruri can stand him," Rose said, as they were out the building.

"Give him a break he's not aware of what he says half the time," Crimson stated, as he closed his eyes a followed the direction of the dragon roars in his head.

"I know but, he seriously needs to think before saying anything," Rose said.

"I was like that when you first met me yet you still liked me and talked to me,"

"When I met you for the first time, I felt like we were meant to be together," Rose said.

"You do realise how cringey you sound right?" Crimson joked before laughing.

"Oh, shut up," Rose said, blushing a little.

"You were the one who said it," Crimson said laughing again.

"But it's true though, it was like destiny put us together," Rose said.

"I'm glad it did… or I probably would've been depressed the rest of my life," Crimson said in a sad smile.

"Even if we didn't get together, I would of spent time with you and made you happy," Rose said, with a soft smile.

Crimson remained silent as he now stopped in front of the weird looking building that seemed to be the School Rose mentioned yesterday and let her down.

"Tell electricity me to meet me out here, please Rose," Crimson asked, as he leaned against a wall started to whistle to himself.

"Yeah, I'll be in a couple minutes," Rose said, as she held onto the wall and limped inside the school.

Rose looked around the building until she found the classroom that their Standard counterparts were in.

Rose knocked on the door until she heard a 'come in' from the teacher.

"Sorry to interrupt but, can I see a couple people from this class, if that's okay?" XYZ Rose asked.

"Yeah sure. Who do you want to see?" Shuzo asked.

"I'm looking for a girl that looks like me and a boy with white hair," XYZ Rose said.

"Oh, you mean Rose and Kori. Well, you two can leave," Shuzo said.

Rose's head perked up at the mention of her name and nudged the asleep Kori next to her.

"Kori get up, we get to leave class," Standard Rose said.

"Hell yes!" Kori exclaimed out in a burst of energy and running out the classroom making his Rose facepalm.

Overall Standard Rose followed him outside of the classroom.

"Looks like your boyfriend doesn't like school like mine does," XYZ Rose said laughing.

Kori then realised the second Rose now standing in front of him the looked back and forth between the two before asking XYZ Rose.

"So you really aren't the same the same person are you?"

"I guess you could say that. Crimson is also waiting for you outside," XYZ Rose said to Kori.

"Crimson? Oh Flame asshole! I finally get some payback," Kori stated with a smirk, as he ran off came back to kiss his Rose on the cheek then run off again leaving the two Roses alone.

"Is he usually like that?" XYZ Rose asked her Standard counterpart.

"Sometimes," Standard Rose said, with a sigh.

"Well, we'll let them sort out their own problems, while you and me get to know each other better," XYZ Rose said.

"Yeah, I would like that," Standard Rose said.

 **. . . . . .**

Crimson was still leaning on the wall relaxed but his attention was drawn when he heard the crack of electricity.

"I better get some form of payback for you trying to attack me yesterday," Kori stated, as he walked out in static.

"I was angry and in a panic, give me a break," Crimson stated slightly annoyed.

"...Fine. First things first, powers; how did they happen?" Kori asked, as he pointed at the flames Crimson started producing which caused Crimson to sigh and run in a direction giving Kori a sign to follow.

"Why are we going somewhere else, you can just tell me?" Kori stated running alongside him.

"Because I haven't even told my Rose how I got my powers," Crimson said, with a sad expression shocking Kori.

"Wait you got your powers before you met her?" Kori asked, as the both of them stopped and Crimson sat down on the grass.

"Me and my Rose met when we were 8, she doesn't know anything about me before then… because I don't want her to…" Crimson started, as he put his hood up to hide his face.

"My parents were scientists and duelists in heartland, they loved their work so much that they tried to get me to duel from an age where I shouldn't have started dueling. After my first duel they praised me and said I did good... then they gave me this dragon for my fourth birthday," Crimson stated, as he held up and XYZ that read Blood Fire Dragon.

"I set the whole arena ablaze and hurt my opponent really bad… I thought they would shout at me and never let me duel again, they didn't… they did something worse. They locked me in a experimentation chamber and exposed me to my own dragon's flames… constantly, every minute of everyday only allowing me breaks to eat what they called food; They did it for years until I was seven," Crimson finished, as his head was completely down but Kori could tell he was on the bringth of tears.

"The physical torture of flames mixed with the mental torture of it being your own parents unlocked your powers," Kori stated, as he figured out his powers were unlocked through both physical and mental torture… but not that intense.

"When I turned seven my mind had snapped and became numb so i just sat in the flames a let them envelope me… then my powers formed properly and the flames became apart of me. My parents forced me out then tried to get the flames out of my body which resulted in an explosion of my powers… they both died from the blast and what was my family home was destroyed," Crimson said, as his flames made a circle around him.

"Did you just wander the streets after that?" Kori asked.

"No, Yuto, who is Yuya's counterpart, found me because he ran off as a kid and his family took me in. I met Rose two months later when i started school,"

"And you tried to play off as different person leaving behind who you were," Kori guessed which Crimson nodded at.

"Christ…" Kori said to himself before thinking 'Rose should be having a better time than me…'

 **. . . . . .**

"So, how did you and Crimson meet?" Standard Rose asked.

"Well, I met him when we were 8. He was pretty weird at first but, after a while he was really nice. When I found out about his powers, I wasn't sure what to think of it but, it was really cool once I got use to it," XYZ Rose said.

"How about you and Kori?" XYZ Rose asked.

"I met Kori when Kathy brought him in the lounge room of the Orphanage, he was really shy and quiet. When Kathy left the other kids started to tease him about his hair and they started to pull it. I asked them why they were picking on him and they just said because they could. I got pissed off and pushed the closest to Kori and told them to leave him alone then, I took his hand and led him away from them," Standard Rose said.

"Poor guy… How did he get his powers?" XYZ Rose asked.

"He was dueling one of the bullies of the Orphanage, I was captured as bait until he found me in the Duel arena, the bully he was dueling was Denki Light and he used Watt-monsters. During the duel I just watched but, when he started to get hurt from the attacks, I untied the rope and ran into the arena and activated my duel disk but, Kori convinced me not to duel and I helped him up. When one of the attacks hit both of us, I felt pain for a couple seconds then the pain was gone. At time I wasn't sure what happened but, Kori absorbed the attack from me into himself,"

"Then later in the duel he started to act funny, he started ignoring me and he started acting cruel. By the time Duel was over I was running to Kathy to get her help. When we got to the arena, Denki had a few cuts here and there, while Kori was passed out," Standard Rose finished.

"Wow, he been through a lot," XYZ Rose said.

"Yeah, he has," Standard Rose said.

"How did you two get together?" XYZ Rose asked curious.

"It was about two years ago. He was training his powers and I didn't know at the time, so I came here and found him training and without thinking I ran in the arena, a pile of rocks were about to fall on me until Kori saved me. He told me about him training his powers and I was little upset by it then, we had a duel, he summoned a new dragon. After that he passed out and got a cut on his eye, he went to hospital. I stayed with with him for the night and ended up having a little make out session," Standard Rose said, with a blush.

"I wonder how the boys are going?" XYZ Rose asked.

"They're probably having fun," Standard Rose said.

"Maybe we should out and find them and afterwards have some fun," Rose XYZ Rose said, with a wink.

"But how? My necklace will glow if I go near them," Standard Rose stated.

"Leave your necklace here and hide it somewhere where no one but you can find it," XYZ Rose said.

"That's a good idea," Standard Rose said, as she put her necklace in one of her dad's desk draws.

They both left the school to find their boyfriends.

 **. . . . . .**

"Share powers, what do you mean?" Crimson asked in confusion.

"I mean it could be possible if we fused are auras together into one then split them back," Kori stated, as he stood up turning his static form on.

"It's doubtful… but the possibilities your electricity could add to bedroom experience would be amazing," Crimson said turning on his form.

"Exactly, are you ready?" Kori asked holding out his hand for Crimson to grab.

Crimson nodded and grabbed his hand tightly then the two let their powers build up a cause massive auras around them. After a few minutes of building up the power between the both of them Kori was the first to get a diffrence in his aura as he gained a blue fire around his body, seconds after that Crimson started to gain a red lightning aura on top of his fire aura; the two of them stayed in this state to make sure the transfer was 100%.

When the two unjoined hands they both took a step back and then admired their own auras only for both of the Roses to come along to the side of them.

"Hey!" XYZ Rose yelled, as she was getting the boys attention.

Both of them turned to the girls and both Roses were shocked about their new auras.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Standard Rose asked them.

"Well we've found a way to share our powers," Kori stated.

"Well, that that's cool and something new to try during sex," XYZ Rose said, as she gave a wink to Crimson.

"Just ask my Rose how much she likes electricity," Kori smirked, making his Rose blush.

"Trust me, it's really good and it will definitely send a lot of pleasure through your body," Standard Rose said, still blushing.

"I look forward to using this then," Crimson smirked, as he produced some electricity in his hand.

"Well, we can have some fun now and maybe have our counterparts tag along," XYZ Rose said, with a smirk of her own.

"Wait what?!" Both Kori and Crimson asked in shock.

"Well, I want to see how much pleasure your new powers can do and I was thinking that Kori and my Standard counterpart can join us in our fun," XYZ Rose said.

"I...well...Rose what do you think?" Kori asked looking towards his Rose.

"I don't mind, as long as you're comfortable with it," Standard Rose said.

"I'm just not sure what i'll have to do," Kori laughed.

"How about you guys come to our place then we can start from there," XYZ Rose said.

"Sure," Kori said, as he turned off his aura which Crimson did the same and they went to their respective Rose.

They walked until they got to the hideout that Crimson and XYZ Rose was staying at then, XYZ Rose and Crimson led their counterparts to their room.

"Are you sure no one will be around here?"

"Yeah, this place is abandoned. Well, as long as Yuto and Shun don't get home while we are having our fun," XYZ Rose said.

"That's good because I'm pretty sure we'll be making you two scream," Kori smirked, as both he and Crimson activated their fiery auras making the room hot as the two of them removed their Jackets.

"We will see about that," XYZ Rose said.

Both Crimson and Kori intensified their auras onto the Roses to gain a reaction; which they did.

Both Roses started to moan softly and they took off their t-shirts.

Kori and Crimson just stood there as they teased their girlfriends with the intense heat and the fact they were forcing them to move to them.

XYZ Rose noticed what they were trying to do and decided to change it up a bit. XYZ Rose grabbed her Standard counterpart and pulled her into a kiss, shocking her counterpart slightly but Standard Rose knew what she was planning and kissed back.

Both Kori and Crimson went wide eyed at this but both got immediate hard ons as they watched their girlfriends make out with one another.

Both Roses pulled back from the kiss, as air was becoming a problem. XYZ Rose undid her counterparts bra then, pushed Standard Rose onto the bed and start to suck on her nipple with her mouth, causing her counterpart to moan.

Crimson had finally given in and kneeled behind his Rose and quickly undid her bra before reaching around and firmly grabbing both her breasts causing her to freeze.

Once XYZ Rose realized who was grabbing her breasts, she continued to suck her counterparts nipple then, went to the other nipple, making Standard Rose moan even more.

Crimson started to add electricity to his hands while he pinched her nipples with the inbetweens of his index and middle finger.

XYZ Rose stopped sucking her counterparts nipple and started to moan. Standard Rose brought her XYZ counterpart into another kiss, as she wanted some attention.

Kori had finally given up watching and pulled XYZ Rose off his Rose and kissed his girlfriend deeply as both XYZ Rose and Crimson moved off Standard Rose slightly so that Kori could be on top of her.

Standard Rose licked the bottom of her boyfriends lip, wanting to enter his mouth.

Kori allowed entrance but quickly dominated over her as their tongues battled.

Standard Rose gave in and let Kori into her mouth.

Crimson felt like he wasn't doing enough and knew that if this continued he and Kori would turn this into a competition; so he made the first move.

He moved one of his hands away from her breast and began to finger XYZ Rose with electrified fingers all the while both Roses started getting really desperate as the heat was really getting to them and XYZ Rose could feel Crimson's erection on her lower back while Standard Rose could feel Kori's on her inner thigh.

"Looks like you both are really excited," XYZ Rose teased them.

"That would be your fault," Crimson whispered in XYZ Rose's ear.

"Well, I wanted to change things up and she seemed to enjoy it, don't you agree Kori?" XYZ Rose asked.

Kori just gave a small electric shock to her and Crimson to show yes so he didn't have to stop making out with Standard Rose.

"Plus, it was funny seeing your reaction to see me kissing a girl," XYZ Rose teased.

"I mean you were technically kissing yourself so it wasn't _that_ weird," Crimson stated.

XYZ Rose turned herself around so she was facing Crimson, she leaned up kissed him passionately on the lips.

Crimson returned the kiss but then XYZ Rose had an idea from what he just said.

'So, he doesn't mind me kissing myself but, what will be his reaction to me having sex with myself' XYZ Rose thought.

XYZ Rose stopped kissing Crimson and said.

"If you don't mind me doing that then, you won't mind me having more fun with her," XYZ Rose said, with a smirk.

Kori slightly annoyed had an idea of what she was thinking and moved off of his Rose to sit back as XYZ Rose climbed on top of her standard counterpart.

XYZ Rose kissed her Standard counterpart then, she inserted two fingers into her counterparts womanhood and started to pump them in and out, causing Standard Rose to moan in XYZ Rose's mouth.

XYZ Rose decided to add another finger then, started to pump faster into Standard Rose's womanhood, making her moan XYZ Roses name.

After a couple minutes, Standard Rose was at the edge and she yelled out her counterpart's name before cumming.

XYZ Rose licked her counterparts juices off her fingers and said.

"We taste pretty good,"

"Thanks," Standard Rose said.

Kori looked over to Crimson and they both nodded at each other before they both caught the Rose's attention.

"What are you two planning?" XYZ Rose asked them.

"This," The two of them said, as they both threw off their shirts and pounced on both girls and pinned them to the bed holding their wrists above their heads with flame hands protruding out both Crimson and Kori's backs; all the while their flames danced on the girl's skin.

"We were hoping that you were going to do something like this," both Roses said at the same time before moaning at the feeling of the fire dancing on them.

"We wanted some fun of our own," Kori stated, as he activating his electricity.

"Well, you have us where you want us," Standard Rose said, still moaning.

"Damn right we do," Crimson activating his own electricity making XYZ Rose moan really loud as it was her first time experiencing the electrical pleasure.

"Crimson!" XYZ Rose moaned.

"Kori…" Standard Rose moaned but, not as loud.

Both Crimson and Kori watched their movements in detail, Kori looking at Crimson's fire touches while Crimson looked at how Kori used his electricity. After about two minutes of analysing each other's movements they used those movements to their advantage making their respective girlfriends feel the effects of the powers; Standard Rose feeling hot and incredibly needy from Kori's new blue flames while XYZ Rose was in pure bliss from the large amounts of pleasure being produced from Crimson's red shocks.

"Kori...I need...you inside...me now…" Standard Rose said, in between moans.

"How much do you need me?" Kori teased with a smirk.

"I really need you," Standard Rose pleaded.

"Dirtier," Kori said in a low and almost demanding turning Standard Rose on even more.

"Fuck me and make me your slut! I wanna feel your massive cock fill my insides with your cum!" Standard Rose moaned out in the most needy and horny voice Kori had ever heard her speak in.

"If you say so," Kori grinned as he flipped Standard Rose over on her front and raised her hips up leaving himself a gap between her legs to give a quick and powerful thrust into her making her stick her tongue out while she started shaking and moaned out incredibly loud almost making her XYZ counterpart jealous.

"Crimson! Fuck me!" XYZ Rose pleaded her boyfriend.

Seeing that his white haired counterpart had stepped up his game Crimson decided to do the same and try an entirely new position with his Rose and put her legs over his shoulders and thrusted into her rougher than how Kori did as he knew his Rose had a secret kink for having it rough.

"Crimson! Harder!" XYZ Rose yelled.

Crimson compiled and even added shocks with every thrust driving her insane and putting her in the same state her counterpart was in.

Both Roses moaned out their respective boyfriends names, as they were slowly getting to limit.

Kori reached around with both hands one grabbing one of Standard Rose's breasts while the other rubbed her clit with an additional surge on electricity driving her over the edge and into a mind numbing bliss. Crimson did the exact same but had two fire hands work on his Rose's breasts while he did the clit work himself with his own hands sending his Rose into the same numbing state.

"KORI/CRIMSON!" Both girls yell at the same time, as they came and their walls tightened around their boyfriends members.

Using their powers a little more than before both Crimson and Kori increased their speed and thrusting even harder making the girls continually moan out their respective boyfriends name over and over again until it became the only thing they could think about.

Both Roses cummed over and over again until their boyfriends thought that they had enough finally cumming inside them with large surges of their powers.

Both Kori and Crimson pulled out of their girlfriends panting heavily that's when Standard Rose remembered one of the abilities Kori showed off when they had sex for the second time.

"Oh fuck," Standard Rose panted out earning a confused look from her XYZ counterpart.

"What?" XYZ Rose asked her counterpart also out of breath.

"I just remembered another bonus their powers," Standard Rose panted out again as she looked towards Kori.

Kori just smirked as he focused his aura into his body temporarily, gaining his erection back surprising both Crimson and XYZ Rose.

"How?" XYZ Rose asked confused.

"Long story, wanna hand there flame head?" Kori asked Crimson but shook his head.

"Nah I think i get it," Crimson said focusing his own aura and gaining his erection back as well.

"You guys must be really... desperate to continue," XYZ Rose teased them between breaths.

"We can't help it when your moans are so good," The two of them stated as they thrusted back into their girlfriends not even waiting for a reply.

"Kori!"

"Crimson!"

Both Crimson and Kori kept up with this pattern of fucking their respective Rose until they couldn't stand it then came before using their powers as a refresh button then repeated this another five times before they were exhausted completely.

Both Roses yelled their boyfriends names one last time before cumming one last time.

"I'm fucking done," Crimson said as he collapsed next to his Rose.

"You... can make that... both of us," XYZ Rose gasped out between breaths

"If I did that one more time I think i'd die," Kori stated, as he collapsed himself completely out of breath.

"You wouldn't die...you would just…. be very... exhausted," Standard Rose gasped out still recovering from her countless amount of highs.

"Nah I'm pretty sure I'd die," Kori laughed.

"You're being... overdramatic," Standard Rose said.

"You'd be the same if you were me right now,"

Standard Rose just rolled her eyes at Kori.

"How are you two doing though?" Kori asked both Roses.

" Very sore... but fine," both Roses said.

"What did you expect to hear? Dumbass," Crimson said looking at Kori.

"You know what, fuck you asshole," Kori stated as he gave a violent shock at Crimson.

"Hey, no fighting you two!" Both Roses yelled at them catching their breaths back.

Both Kori and Crimson glared at each other but just hugged their respective Rose still glaring at each other.

"Seriously guys, grow up," both girls said, giving them not amused looks.

"Blame him," Crimson said indicating to Kori.

"Are you trying to be like your Fusion counterpart?" XYZ Rose asked.

Crimson just looked hurt from that and turned over remained silent at the comparison.

"Wait, who?" Standard Rose asked.

"Crimson and Kori also have a Synchro and Fusion counterpart. The Fusion counterpart is not the best to be around, he almost captured me and he uses mind games for his own fun," XYZ Rose said, as she hid her eyes with her fringe.

"Why does flame head look so hurt though?" Kori asked.

"Crimson doesn't like his Fusion counterpart and I think by trying to compare him to Dracul, I'm not sure how he feels about it to be honest," XYZ Rose said.

"It's the fact you're saying it when you know how bad he is," Crimson said quietly still sounding hurt.

"What kind of powers does he have?" Standard Rose asked.

"The bastard uses psychic powers to show people their worst fears and memories," Crimson stated.

"And if you meet him, just run away as fast as you can," XYZ Rose said.

"Kinda sounds like the thing that takes control over Kori," Standard Rose said.

"Don't remind me" Kori shivered.

"Sorry," Standard Rose said, as she kissed Kori on the cheek.

"It's okay… wait you said worst fears and memories, so which one of you saw them?" Kori asked out of curiosity.

"I did…" XYZ Rose said.

"Conversation ends here," Crimson stated before anyone could say anything else.

"Wait, why?" Standard Rose asked confused.

"Because look at her," Crimson said, indicating to XYZ Rose and that she was crying so Crimson turned back over and hugged her comfortingly.

Standard Rose's eyes sadden at her counterpart, as she didn't notice her crying before.

"Sorry I didn't know…" Kori apologized, as he now felt bad.

"No...it's fine...you didn't know…" XYZ Rose said, between sobs.

"I don't know about you but I now hate this Dracul guy," Kori said to his Rose.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't run into him," Standard Rose said.

"Neither do I,"

"Why was Drucal after her?" Standard Rose asked Crimson.

"We don't know,"

"He has to have some motive for doing it," Standard Rose thought out loud.

"That much is clear," Kori replied.

"Was our Fusion counterpart there as well?" Standard Rose asked.

"No...we haven't seen her or our Synchro counterparts yet," Crimson said.

"That's strange, I thought our Fusion counterpart would be with him," Standard Rose said.

"Even you wouldn't be insane enough to be with a me that sadistic," Kori stated.

"That's true, he probably rapes her for all we know," Standard Rose said.

"Thanks for the bad image, now I can't get it out of my head," XYZ Rose said sarcastically.

"Neither can I," Kori stated slightly sick at the thought.

Standard Rose just laughs at their reactions.

"I wanna know what made him such a sadistic bastard," Kori thought out loud.

"Probably Academia," XYZ Rose said bitterly.

"Academia?" Both Kori and Rose asked.

"I would prefer Crimson explaining it," XYZ Rose said.

Crimson sighed as he covered XYZ Rose's ears and began to explain.

"To put it simply, Academia are from the Fusion Dimension and invaded our dimension to card everyone and destroyed everything in our dimension. Everyone lost something when they attacked, I lost my joy in dueling, Shun lost his sister, Yuto lost his girlfriend and Rose lost all her other friends in the city as they weren't so lucky" Crimson finished as he removed his hands from XYZ Rose's ears.

"That's just horrible, why would they do that?" Standard Rose asked shocked.

"We don't know, they never gave a reason...we were just prey to them,"

"I just hope they don't come here," Standard Rose said quietly.

"For your sake just hope they don't send out Dracul first,"

"Yeah…" Standard Rose said, shaking a little.

Kori and Crimson both yawned out before snuggling into their girlfriends.

"We're hitting the hay" Both Kori and Crimson said before closing their eyes and and they began to softly snore but from the way they were snuggling Standard Rose was able to softly turn over and talk to her XYZ counterpart who was already facing her direction as she was resting on Crimson's chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Night," Standard Rose said, as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, night," XYZ Rose said, before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

As morning slowly broke through both of the Roses awoke before their boyfriends and greeted each other.

"Morning," they said at the same time.

"Shit, I forgot to message my dad to say where I am," Standard Rose said, realizing she forgot about her dad.

"Looks like you're going to get in trouble when you get back," XYZ Rose said, laughing.

"It's not my fault. Besides it's half your fault," Standard Rose said.

"How is it half my fault?" XYZ Rose asked.

"You're the one who invited us here," Standard Rose said.

"Well, you didn't seem to care coming here and you seemed to enjoy last night," XYZ Rose said.

Standard Rose blushed as she remembered what her counterpart did to her last night.

"See, proves my point," XYZ Rose said.

Standard Rose didn't say anything.

Kori started to stir from all the talking but tried to go back to sleep, Crimson did something similar but he didn't make any noise as he did so.

"Let's give them a _special_ morning wake up," XYZ Rose whispered to Standard Rose.

Standard Rose nodded with a little smirk on her face.

Both girls got up and pushed the covers off the boys until it it was past their cocks, both girls sat on their boyfriends laps hovering just above their tips, both girls had their hands rested on their boyfriends abs with their arms sqeezing their breasts together making them seem more perky and bigger than normal.

Both Crimson and Kori awoke to see their girlfriends above them with wild a ruffled hair in a sexy pose and both of their morning woods getting even harder at the sight of them.

"Fucking hell… I'm liking this," Kori smirked, while Crimson just reached around and grabbed his Rose's ass.

"Crimson…" XYZ Rose moaned softly.

"Is this where you two get your own fun," Crimson teased, as he gave XYZ Rose's ass another firm squeeze.

"Maybe," Standard Rose said, with a smirk.

"Well then you girls have fun," Kori smiled, as he gave Standard Rose's ass and electrified squeeze.

Both Roses nodded at each other, they got into a position on top of their tips and slid down their shafts until their cocks was fully inside them.

"You guys definitely feel a little bigger in this position," both Roses said to their boyfriends.

"Glad you feel that way," Kori stated, as he and Crimson started to produce electrical currents that both girls could feel shooting up their whole bodies from how they were positioned.

Both girls started to bounce up and down on their boyfriends shafts, causing their breasts to also bounce while they were going up and down.

Kori and Crimson both enjoyed the sights they were seeing and thrusted upwards when they bounced down making the tips of their cocks hitting as far back and as deep as possible earning loud moans from both Roses and grunts from Kori and Crimson.

Both Roses bounced up and down faster, try to have their boyfriend's dicks deeper inside them.

Kori moved his right hand down and started stimulating Standard Rose's clitorus with electric shocks and forcing her down further with a hand on her ass. Crimson on the other hand used his fire hands to grope his Rose's breasts while he used both of his normal hands on her ass to force her down even further.

During their sex, both Roses started to think about the possibility of having kids with their boyfriends.

Standard Rose leaned towards Kori's ear and said.

"Kori...turn your...powers off…"

XYZ Rose did the same to Crimson and by hearing this the boys were shocked.

Both of them gave looks that asked "Are you sure?" to which the girls nodded and they complied by turning off their powers and continuing to thrust upwards into them without the help of their powers.

Both Roses thrusted alongside their boyfriends until they got to their limit.

"KORI/CRIMSON!" Both Roses yelled, before cumming.

Kori and Crimson both reached their limit as the girl's inner walls clamped around their dicks as they gave out one last final groan/moan as they both came into their girlfriends making sure that their powers didn't activate.

Both girls fell onto of their boyfriends from exhaustion, as they were trying to catch their breath.

"See, not that easy is it?" Kori joked, as Standard Rose rested on his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Standard Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"You sure about this though?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Standard Rose said, hugging Kori.

"Why the change in heart though? A few days ago you were scared of the thought of kids,"

"I just felt like I was ready to have them," Standard Rose said.

"Well if you think we're ready then I'll be here to support you every step of the way," Kori said, supportively giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks Kori," Standard Rose said, with a smile.

"I love you Rose,"

"I love you too, Kori," Standard Rose said.

Crimson and XYZ Rose had a similar conversation and the four of them rested for a couple minutes before Kori and Crimson got up and started to get changed.

XYZ Rose got up and moved to the edge of the bed where the bag of clothes were being kept, she looked through the bag and found some clothes for both her and her Standard counterpart to wear.

"Here," XYZ Rose said, before throwing her set of clothes at her and Standard Rose caught them.

They both got changed and waited for their boyfriends.

Just as the two of them put their jackets on the two of them noticed that the girl's legs were shaking and Crimson signalled Kori about it so they decided to give the girls a piggy backride.

Both girls got onto their boyfriends backs and rested their heads on their shoulders while wrapping their arms around their chests.

"I hope Yuto and Shun aren't here or else we have a lot of explaining to do," XYZ Rose said.

"We can go out of the window if need be," Kori stated.

"No!" Both Roses shouted, as they clutched their boyfriends tightly.

"Right, no window then," Kori laughed a little.

"It's not funny," XYZ Rose said.

"We're afraid of heights," Standard Rose said.

"It's only two stories and I promise to keep you safe," Kori said, reassuring Rose who was on his back.

"First, let's see if they are home, me and Crimson will go downstairs and check," XYZ Rose said to their counterparts.

Crimson made his way down the stairs and made sure to listen out for any chatter but heard nothing so far.

"So far, so good," XYZ Rose whispered.

Crimson then quietly made his way into the living room and it was completely quiet but Yuto was passed out on the couch with his cloak off and using it as a blanket.

"Looks like it was just Yuto and it's a good thing he's asleep," XYZ Rose whispered to Crimson.

"I'll let Kori know it's all clear," Crimson whispered, as he sent out a electric shock from his hand across the room and up the stairs, a couple seconds later Kori and Rose emerged from upstairs quietly as they made their way past Crimson and XYZ Rose to the door.

When they were outside, Standard Rose got a text from Yuzu saying that Yuya was being accused of hurting Sawatari and now the chairwoman of LDS was challenging their school for his freedom.

"Kori, you need to read this," Standard Rose said, as showed him the text.

"Okay so where are we rushing to first: where you hid your necklace or the school?" Kori asked, holding in his slight anger he had aimed at LDS.

"Wow, you just noticed my necklace was gone?" Standard Rose asked.

"I noticed when you came up to me yesterday, I'm not that bad of a boyfriend,"

"It was the only way to have all of us together," Standard Rose said.

"I still don't get how your necklace can do that,"

"To be honest, I don't know either but it's annoying," Standard Rose said.

"Actually, my necklace doesn't glow, which is strange," XYZ Rose said.

"Yeah that's pretty weird," Crimson stated.

"Shall we drop your necklace off at yours then before we head to the school so this doesn't happen again?" Kori asked his Rose.

"My necklace is at school, in my dad's deck drawer," Standard Rose said.

"Okay we'll head straight there then," Kori stated as he went static and prepared to run.

"How about our counterparts?" Standard Rose asked.

"We'll arrive there later or we'll watch from outside if a duel kicks off," Crimson stated, which XYZ Rose nodded too.

"Well, we will get my necklace then, get to my place to drop it off then, run back to the school to meet with you guys," Standard Rose said.

"Sounds like a plan," Crimson said, as he nodded to Kori where he began running towards the school.

When Kori and Rose got to You Show, Kori walked to Shuzo office and opened the draw that Rose said that she put it in and gave her necklace back to her.

They left the school and few minutes later they arrived at Rose's place to drop her necklace off in her room and ran back to the school to see their counterparts waiting.

"Took you long enough," Crimson said.

"Fuck...you," Kori said out of breath from the constant sprinting holding up his middle finger to Crimson causing both of the Roses to laugh.

"Let's go inside, I bet everyone is waiting for us to arrive, so we can start dueling," Standard Rose said, still laughing.

"Okay, I can't wait to kick some ass," Kori said, as he and Crimson walked into the school with the Roses on their backs.

When they walked into the side room, next to the duel arena, they saw Shuzo, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi, Yuzu and Yuya waiting for them.

"Where were you two yesterday and why didn't you message me where you were? Yoko and I were worried about you two," Shuzo asked his daughter and Kori, as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry dad, we were with a couple friends yesterday and we lost track of time and stayed at their place for the night. I was going to message you but, I was tired when I got the chance to," Standard Rose said to her dad.

"We can have a discussion about this later but, for now I need three duelists," Shuzo said, as he uncrossed his arms.

"I'll duel first," Yuya said.

"I'll go after him," Standard Rose said, as she got off Kori's back and held on his arm for support, as her legs were still shaking.

"I guess, I'll take the third person and the guy over there if need be," Kori said as he pointed to a corner behind him making everyone confused.

"Huh?!" Everyone but Standard Rose asked confused.

"You can come out now! Or you will get shocked!" Kori said electrifying his hand making it crackle a little causing all members of LDS to jump while the guy came around the corner to reveal Akaba Reiji.

"Sorry but, he's not dueling. Your opponent will be Yaiba Todo, best of our Synchro division," the Chairwoman said.

"PHHHT! Yeah right! well I can bet he won't last more than 4 turns so I wanna have a challenge after I defeat him," Kori laughed in a joking manner making Yaiba mad that he was calling him weak, Rose on the other hand was trying her best hold in a laugh.

"The first duel will Yuya vs Hokuto Shijima. Who is our best in our XYZ division," the Chairwoman said.

Both XYZ Rose and Crimson look at Yuya's opponent to see he didn't look much of a challenge to them.

"I bet we could beat him in one move," XYZ Rose said quietly but, loud enough for Crimson, Kori and Standard Rose to hear.

"Definitely. And how much you wanna bet he uses low rank monsters around 5 or 6" Crimson said back to her laughing a little.

"He probably does but, doesn't what to admit it but, I guess we will see," XYZ Rose laughed.

As both Yuya and Hokuto entered the duel arena Rose noticed that Yuzu had a smile on her face that, to her, screamed out that her and Yuya had sex again and Rose signalled Kori to move next to Yuzu so she could talk to her.

"Hey Yuzu, I saw that smile of yours and I have a feeling that you two did it again," Rose said, with smirk.

"Yes, we did and it was amazing," Yuzu said, still smiling with a blush on her face.

"I'm guessing he was better than last time considering you're smiling more than yesterday," Kori stated.

"We tried a few new techniques last night. How about you two, where did you guys go off to yesterday?" Yuzu asked.

Kori didn't answer as he was watching Yuya duel and mentally took notes about how he moved or played a card and would let him know later how to improve. Rose just rolled her eyes and answered for him.

"We stayed with our counterparts and had some fun last night and this morning," Rose said.

"Wait, are you serious, you guys have counterparts as well?" Yuzu asked shocked.

"Yeah. If you don't believe me, look next to us when we go back over there," Rose said, as she pointed to where they were standing before.

Yuzu looked past them to see that there was a girl that looked like her sister but with purple eyes and tips in her hair, there was also a boy that looked like Kori but with red eyes and long red and black hair that was spiked up.

"So, how's Yuya going in his duel so far, Kori?" Rose asked him, as both of them walked back to stand next to their XYZ counterparts.

"He's doing alright but his first hand wasn't too great and his opponent knows this field so it's gonna be a long duel," Kori stated.

"You can say that again, I mean his opponent is very predictable and I don't see why it would take that long," XYZ Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yuya can't spot out opponent weaknesses really fast like we all can," Kori replied.

"I can see that but, he is like his dad though," XYZ Rose said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Kori asked, since both he and Rose were confused.

"Yusho Sakaki was my teacher back in the XYZ dimension and he taught me and my friend Ruri how dueling can be entertaining and make people smile but, when our dimension was attacked by Fusion, he vanished without a trace," XYZ Rose said.

"Wait how was he in the XYZ Dimension?!" Kori asked even more confused than before.

"I don't know but, he did say that he was from the Standard dimension and he said that he two sons named Yuya and Kori, I guess that's you and him," XYZ Rose said, pointing at Kori and Yuya.

"I can't believe he was in a different dimension the entire time," Kori said slightly dazed.

"So, that's where he disappeared off to," Rose said.

Before any of them could say anything else Yuya had declared his final attack effectively winning the duel.

"Looks like it's my turn," Rose said, with a smile.

"Good luck" Kori said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks and I will make it entertaining as well for our counterparts," Rose said.

"The second duel will be Rose Hiragi vs Masumi Kotsu, our strongest Fusion Summoner in our Fusion division," the chairwoman said.

Rose and Masumi walked into the arena.

"A field that suits my cute daughter would be...alright, this! Action Field On! Field Magic! Crystal Corridor Activate! Rose! I picked a field that perfectly matches your dazzling cuteness! So shine on to your hearts content!" Shuzo yelled from the control room.

"I'm going to slap him when I'm finished this duel," Rose said, as she activated her duel disk.

Her duel disk was dark blue with a light blue energy beam.

"To call someone like you dazzling, that's some incredible nepotism," Masumi said.

"She's more dazzling than you could ever hope to be," Kori said making Rose blush.

" **DUEL!** "

 **Turn 1**

 **Rose: 4000LP**

 **Masumi: 4000LP**

"I'm going first! I activate the Magic Card: **Gem-Knight Fusion** from my hand! With this card I can use Gem-Knight monsters in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon!" Masumi said.

'This should be fun' Rose thought smiling.

"The cards in my hand I will fuse are **Gem-Knight Tourmaline** and **Gem-Knight Emerald! Fusion Summon!** **Gem-Knight Topaz!** I set one card and end my turn!" Masumi said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Rose: 4000LP**

 **Masumi: 4000LP**

"My turn! Draw! Looks like I will do this in one turn, I play **Polymerization**! I fuse my three **Blue-Eyes White Dragons** from my hand! I **Fusion Summon! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!** " Rose said, as her monster appeared.

"Wait, she uses Fusion?!" XYZ Rose asked shocked.

"Oh yeah she's done for" Kori stated with a smug look, referring to the gem girl

"Now, I play **De-Fusion**! This spell card let's me defuse my Dragon and bring back all my dragons back! Now appear my three **Blue-Eyes White Dragons**!" Rose said, as three returned to the field.

"Battle Phase! I use my first Blue-Eyes to attack **Gem-Knight Topaz**!" Rose said, as Masumi's monster was destroyed.

"Now, my second Blue-Eyes will attack you directly! Then, my third Blue-Eyes will attack you again and I win this duel!" Rose said, with a smile.

 **Rose: 4000LP**

 **Masumi: 0LP**

 **Rose Wins!**

"Great job Rose!" Kori shouted out with a smile at how she kicked that fancy girl's ass.

"The third duel will be Kori Sakaki vs Yaiba Todo," The chairwoman said out in annoyance but also had a smug look about her face as Yaiba is their strongest and fastest duelist out of all the summoning courses.

"Good luck, Kori," Rose said.

Kori made his way into the duel field as it began to change into a sword graveyard. Kori then looked around and made a judge of the duel field then looked over to his opponent who had a Kendo stick attached to his back and was trying to look intimidating to Kori by glaring at him and growling slightly and it would've worked to… if his opponent wasn't Kori.

"Intimidation huh? Guess I should give it a go to. I've been wanting to test this out since yesterday," Kori smirked making everyone confused while Crimson just looked at him in shock.

"No! He can't have!" Crimson yelled in shock earning a confused looked from XYZ Rose on his back and Standard Rose to his right.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" XYZ Rose asked.

Crimson started gritting his teeth before speaking once more.

"That bastard found a way to have both our powers work in perfect synchronisation rather than one out weighing the other," Crimson said, before Standard Rose chimed in.

"But you both used them at the same time yesterday,"

"Yes but, it was extremely unstable for both of us and we were burning more energy than our bodies could produce,"

Before anyone else could say anything they all felt the pressure emitting off of Kori as he now had a serious expression and small rocks and bits of dirt floating up around him from how strong the pressure was leaving everyone in shock and slight fear.

"Kori…" Rose said, as she started to shake from the pressure.

Kori then gave out a loud sound that almost sounded like a roar as his body produced a large flash of blue light making everyone cover their eyes. The first person to see anything was Standard Rose and she saw that Kori had a bright blue flame like aura that covered his body but still made him visible, his hair was up and spiky but not as much as when he activates static and he somehow gained electric blue bits on the tips of his hair. **A/N:(Those who can't picture it, just search up Goku's Super Saiyan Blue aura then it should be one of the gifs of that… or use this 6152/9b2d12ba963cc32ff153e1126c640933677737ee_ )**

Rose looked at Kori with shock on how he managed to master both powers in a short time.

"I spent most of last night trying to think of how to get these together, sorry Rose I didn't give you 100% yesterday," Kori stated before smiling at Rose who was again in shock along with XYZ Rose and Crimson at this new information.

"What the fuck… This dimension's me is a monster if yesterday wasn't his 100%" Crimson stated.

Standard Rose gave Crimson a glare, while XYZ Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! I meant a monster when it came to sex not in general!" Crimson explained.

"Are we going to start the duel or what?" Yaiba asked trying to keep his cool.

"One sec I wanna have a grasp at how fast this form is," Kori said, looking at his hand then looking up at Yaiba only to disappear from everyone's sight then reappeared behind him with literally no trace of movement. Just as Yaiba looked behind him Kori disappeared again and returned to where he was originally.

"How was that?" Kori smiled over at Rose as he surprised her once again with the unfathomable speed.

"That was awesome Kori," Standard Rose said, with a smile.

"Looks like you should try mastering your powers too, so you can do that," XYZ Rose said to Crimson.

"I can try but I don't know if I can ever reach that level," Crimson stated still In shock of how Kori managed to acquire control of that state in less than a day.

"You will get to his level someday," XYZ Rose said.

"I'm just annoyed that he has such control when I've had my powers longer than him," Crimson said annoyed.

"Well, he's been training his powers since he got them," Standard Rose said.

"And I've done the same," Crimson said giving a little huff but had a sad look in his eyes as he had a slight flashback to his early childhood but shock the thought away so the sad emotion went unnoticed.

Both Roses laugh at him.

"Maybe after Kori's duel, he can teach you a few things," Standard Rose said to Crimson.

"I don't know if my pride could take the fall," Crimson joked earning more laughs from both Roses.

"Can't you forget about your pride for a couple minutes and considering this will make you stronger," Standard Rose said.

"Trust me you'll want this Flame head, the power is unreal," Kori stated as he activates his duel disk.

Yaiba activated his duel disk as well.

" **DUEL!** "

 **Turn 1**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yaiba: 4000LP**

"I guess I'll start. First off I special summon **White Phantom Wandering Wisp (Level 2 ATK: 100 DEF: 0)** In defence mode and it's effect activates; when it's successfully summoned I can add one Phantom monster to my hand next turn. I end my turn with two cards face down," Kori stated, as finished his turn then disappeared only to reappear a second later in the same spot only with an Action Card in his hand.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yaiba: 4000LP**

"My turn! Draw! I Summon **XX-Saber Boggart Knight** from my hand! When this monster is successfully summoned I can Special Summon a level Four or lower XX-Saber monster from my hand! I Special Summon the level Three Tuner monster **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight** from my hand!" Yaiba said.

"If there are two or more XX-Saber monsters on my Field, I can Special Summon **XX-Sbaer Faultroll**! I choose to Tune the Level Four **XX-Saber Boggart Knight** , with Level Three **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**! **Synchro Summon!** Come forth! **Level Seven! X-Saber Souza!** "

" **XX-Saber Faultroll** , once per turn, can Special Summon a Level Four or lower XX-Saber monster from my Graveyard! The one I choose to Summon is **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight**! I choose to Tune the Level Six Faultroll with the Level Three Fulhelmknight! **Synchro Summon!** Come forth! **Level Nine! XX-Saber Gottoms!** "

Kori yawned.

"Wow you do like to draw things out don't you? By the way before you think of attacking I activate the action spell Pressure Force which means only one of your current monsters on your field can attack at the cost of my monsters lose their effects until the end of the turn,"

"That's fine with me," Yaiba said.

"Then you won't mind if I go all out then! Battle Phase! I attack **White Phantom Wandering Wisp** with **XX-Saber Gottoms**!" Yaiba ordered his monster.

"I activate the trap **Phantom Flock Shield**! When a level 4 or lower Phantom monster is destroyed all damage battle is negated and will be for the rest of the turn and the destroyed monster is summoned back with all other copies of that monster in my hand, deck or grave," Kori stated calmly, as his destroyed monster became a shield defending him then separated into three Wisps.

"I set one card and end my turn," Yaiba said.

 **Turn 3**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yaiba: 4000LP**

"Draw. First off because of Wandering Wisp's effect I can add **White Phantom Pendulum Dragon** to my hand. Next I, using **Scale 1 White Phantom Lightning Liger** and **Scale 11 White Phantom Possession Possum** , set the pendulum scale!" Kori said calmly once more, as he swiped his cards onto his energy blade as the words PENDULUM appeared in the same colour and effect of his aura.

"Swing Pendulum of light and create an arc of power across my souls, **Pendulum summon!** Appear my faithful Phantoms!" Kori now shouted, as two beams of light shot down next to him as **White Phantom Lightning Lizard (Level 2 Tuner, ATK:500 DEF:200)** and **White Phantom Pendulum Dragon (Level 10 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)** appeared out of the light

"Now I tune my **Level 2 Lightning Lizard** with my 3 **Level 2 Wandering Wisps** …" Instead of Kori's lizard turning into two rings it just jumped into the air and went see through so that the other monsters turned into little orbs of light that Lightning Lizard absorbed.

" **Synchro Summon!** Take Flight **Level 8 White Lightning Dragon (ATK: 2500 DEF: 0)** , my Dragon's effect activates when it's summoned all Light attribute Phantom monsters attack points are doubled until the end of the turn," Kori declared, as his Dragons roared out in power as the aura that Kori wore enveloped them both as their power doubled.

"Battle I attack your **X-Saber Souza** with **White Lightning Dragon** " Kori said, as he dragon flew forward and bite Yaiba's monster and destroying it.

"Now **White Phantom Pendulum Dragon** attack his **XX-Saber Gottoms** and win this duel," Kori declared, as his dragon leapt up and readied itself to fire a breath attack at the monster.

In a panic Yaiba looked for an action card and found one to his right and ran for it but just as he was about to grab it Kori appeared next to him and grabbed his arm stopping him and let his dragon's attack consume them both but he was unscathed while Yaiba was on the floor with steam coming off him.

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yaiba: 0LP**

 **Kori Wins!**

"Great job Kori," Standard Rose said, with a smile.

"If you were the best synchro duelist they have then all I can say is this, don't look down on people when there are always people above you," Kori said to Yaiba before turning off his aura but keeping the physical attributes of his new form and walked out of the duel arena and went over to Standard Rose who grabbed his arm as support as she had been using the wall while Kori dueled.

"You did awesome out there," Standard Rose said to Kori.

"Thanks, how do I look because I feel like this form changes something", Kori asked his Rose.

"Well, to start off your hair is spiked up but, not as much when you are using your Static form and two: you gained some electric blue tips on the ends of your hair," Standard Rose said,

"Blue tips? Sweet! But you didn't answer my question, how do I look?" Kori smirked.

"You look more handsome," Standard Rose said, with a smile.

"I'll have to use this form more then won't I," Kori said, in a slightly teasing tone as he moved Rose around so he could put his hands on her hips.

Standard Rose blushed slightly from the contact and looked Kori in the eyes and noticed that they were glowing a faint electric blue as well.

"Doesn't that form drain you though?" Crimson asked in curiosity.

"No it doesn't take that much using it but it drains a shit load of stamina to activate it though I tell you that" Kori said to Crimson before looking back at Standard Rose and kissed her.

Standard Rose kissed back but, remembered that everyone was still in the room and stopped the kiss before it got too out of hand and blushed a bright red.

"She's almost like you Crimson," XYZ Rose teased.

"It's like they're the opposites of us whenever we do something affectionate in front of people," Crimson joked, as he knew he was the one to get embarrassed easily by his Rose.

"Since our school won, LDS won't bother with Yuya no more. So, I suggest you leave Chairwoman," Shuzo said.

"Fine," she said, as she, Hokuto, Masumi, Yaiba and Reiji left the school.

"Now, Rose and Kori I want to talk to you in my office please," Shuzo said to his daughter and Kori.

'Shit' Standard Rose cursed in her head, as she stiffened up.

"Fuck we still have to tell him don't we?" Kori whispered to Rose as he stiffened up too.

"Yes, we do," Standard Rose whispered back.

"I guess, we will see you two around. That is if you survive this talk," XYZ Rose said, starting to laugh with Crimson joining in as well.

Both Kori and Standard Rose gave glares at the two that obviously said _Fuck you_.

"Are you two coming?" Shuzo asked, as he was waiting for them.

"Sorry dad, we will be there in a sec," Standard Rose said to her dad.

Shuzo nodded and left to go to his office.

"Why us?" Standard Rose whined.

"Maybe we can run away and leave the country," Kori suggested, as he didn't want to die.

"I would like to do that but, we can't run from this, even if we really wanted to," Standard Rose said.

"But I hear Dubai is great this time of year" Kori suggested trying to get her sold on the idea.

"Sorry but, we have to do this. Besides, he was going to found out of us having sex eventually," Standard Rose said.

"And it doesn't help there's the possibility of finding out if we are having child in 9 months depending on if you're pregnant or not" Kori stated, as he took a long breath preparing himself.

"I guess we can check that later with a pregnancy test," Standard Rose said, with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess so," Kori said smiling back, as they both walked into Shuzo's office.

"Can you both sit down," Shuzo said to them and they sat on the big couch holding hands.

"So, where were you two yesterday?" Shuzo said, with a serious expression on his face.

"We were out at a... friends place, you know the guy with black and red hair carrying the girl with brown and purple hair… yeah we were at their's," Kori said trying to hold back his nervousness and not let anything slip out early.

"Okay, how come you didn't message me, Rose. I was worried sick about you," Shuzo said to his daughter.

"Sorry, if I made you worry. I was going to message you but, I forget and when I remembered it was really late and didn't want to wake you up," Rose explained to her dad.

"I've heard from Yoko that you two have been doing some things and I'm curious on what those things are," Shuzo said.

Rose froze and her grip on Kori tightened and Kori froze himself and gulped in fear.

"We...erm...we…" Kori stuttered out.

"Dad please don't freak out on what I'm going to say," Rose said.

"Fine," Shuzo said, with a sigh.

"We have...been having...sex," Rose said, trying to say it slowly.

There was complete silence in the room and both Rose and Kori were terrified.

"I have been expecting this to happen eventually," Shuzo said, looking at Rose and Kori, leaving them shocked.

"You're not mad?" Kori asked in fear of that he was holding back his anger.

"I am a little bit but, if it makes Rose happy then I'm happy," Shuzo said, with a small smile.

"Oh thank god," Kori sighed out in relief.

"But...If you hurt her in anyway, I will hunt you down and make you pay; I don't care what power you have," Shuzo said, with a serious expression again.

Kori only gulped again and felt like the only reason he felt somewhat safe was because Rose was resting on him and holding him and also the fact his powers were at the ready to run away.

"Is there anything else you two want to tell me?" Shuzo asked them.

Kori looked at Rose with the look of _Shall we?_.

Rose looked at Kori and gave a nod then, turned her head to her dad.

"We might also think that I am also pregnant," Rose said.

"Well, if it makes you happy to have a kid at this age then that's fine," Shuzo said to his daughter.

"We can't confirm until two weeks pass from now" Kori added in.

"I think, I will let you two go now," Shuzo said, as he stood up.

"Thank you Mr Hiragi," Kori said trying to get on his good side.

"Just call me, Shuzo," Shuzo said to Kori.

"Y-yeah okay," Kori said standing and helping Rose up as well.

"Rose, will be home for dinner or are you going to stay with Kori for the night?" Shuzo asked.

"I'll stay with Kori for the night," Rose said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Shuzo said, before they left his office.

"That went better than we feared," Kori said giving out another sigh.

"What would your dad say if he found out?" Rose asked Kori.

"Just like my mom I believe,"

"Probably," Rose laughed.

"I just had an idea for what we can do for dinner tonight," Kori said.

"And what's that?" Rose asked.

"You know that fancy ass restaurant that opened up a few weeks back?" Kori asked rhetorically, as he already knew.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rose asked.

"Well it just so happens that because Yuya won against Ishijima, the manager, who hated the champion, wanted to congratulate him with a free meal, obviously he doesn't know this because I intercepted the message but we could do a double date with him and Yuzu,"

"I don't see why not," Rose said, with a smile.

"Okay great, now I have to get Yuya and we need to buy smart looking clothes because I don't own anything fancy," Kori laughed as he sat down Rose on a chair in the lounge room and went into the other room to get Yuya and tell Yuzu to go in the other room with Rose.

"Yuzu, Rose wants you. Yuya, with me we've got shit to buy," Kori said gesturing Yuya to follow him, as they both ran out while Yuzu came out and sat down with her sister.

"So, what do you need me for?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, Kori and me are going to fancy restaurant and we wanted you and Yuya to join us," Rose said.

"Is that why the boys ran off, to buy suits I'm guessing?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah. We should get home and get dressed," Rose said to her sister, as she got up.

"Alright," Yuzu said, as they walked home.

When they got home, Rose led Yuzu to her sister's room and looked through Yuzu's closet for a fancy dress. After a while of looking for a dress, Rose found a pink and blue dress, that matched Yuzu's hair and eyes.

Rose had Yuzu put the dress on then, started on her hair, Rose decided that Yuzu would look nice with her hair down.

Rose straightened Yuzu's hair with a hair straightener, it took half an hour to do. Rose also found a white headband then, put a little bit of makeup on Yuzu then, found some white slip on shoes then, she was done.

"What do you think?" Rose asked her sister.

"Wow, you did a good job, thanks Rose," Yuzu smiled at her sister.

"I'm glad you like it. I should get dressed then, we can leave, okay," Rose said, as she left and went into her room.

Rose found a dress that had a mixture of light and dark blue with some white then, she brushed her hair to get all the knots out of her hair, while she was waiting for the curler to heat up.

Rose curled her hair, she put a sparkling blue headband on then, put a little bit of makeup on. Rose found some blue slip on shoes and then she was ready to go.

Rose and Yuzu left the house and walked to the Sakaki house to meet up with the boys.

 **. . . . . .**

Kori and Yuya on the other hand were just running home with suit bags trailing behind them as it took longer than they thought it would to buy suits that fit them nicely.

"How the hell can you afford all this Kori?" Yuya asked between breaths, as he ran behind Kori.

"I enter a bunch of underground tournaments when I have a day to myself and they pay really well," Kori said normally, as this was a really slowed down run for him as he was still in his new form which essentially made anything at this point easy.

"Aren't those illegal?" Yuya asked slightly shocked.

"It's illegal to bet on them but not to enter them so technically I'm doing nothing wrong," Kori stated really casually.

Yuya was about to say something but Kori told him to save his breath as they were seconds from home.

As they both entered their home Kori literally jumped up the stairs and rushed into his room and slammed the door behind him while Yuya ran up the stairs normally and went into his room and closed the door normally.

When both of them emerged from their rooms they were clad in black suits with white shirts underneath and different coloured ties as Yuya had a red one that matched his hair while Kori had an electric blue tie.

"Yuya for one time only i'm gonna recommend you don't wear your goggles as they ruin the whole outfit," Kori suggested, as Yuya sighed and took them off before ruffling his hair as he had a flat patch where they were.

Just as they finished talking the two of them heard the front door being opened and both saw their girlfriends looking absolutely stunning in dresses that clung to their bodies in all the right places making their hips, breasts and asses stick out more.

"Holy…" Yuya started.

"Shit…" Kori finished.

Both guys remained silent as they admired their respective girlfriends before walking down the stairs where the girls now had their attention turned to them.

"Hey, you guys look charming in those suits," Rose said and Yuzu nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on just charming?" Kori said in teasing tone doing up his suit jacket properly.

"Okay, how about dapper?" Rose asked.

"I was hoping for something a little less posh sounding," Kori sighed.

Rose walked up to Kori and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before saying.

"You actually look handsome," Rose said, with a smile.

"That's better. By the way you stunning beyond words," Kori smiled back before kissing Rose again.

"Hey lovebirds, I thought we were going out of dinner?" Yuzu asked.

"Right right let's go," Kori said, as Yuya went to Yuzu's side and grabbed her hand softly while Kori raised his right arm up and straightened up his back.

"Shall we be off my lady," Kori joked in a posh voice making Rose giggle at him.

"Of course," Rose said, as she took his hand and smiled.

The two of them then listened as Yuya and Yuzu talked to each other.

"You look beautiful" Yuya said slightly nervous while Yuzu blushed at the comment

"You don't look too bad yourself" Yuzu smiled as she squeezed his hand slightly.

The four of them walked through the city chatting and laughing about how annoyed all the LDS students were when they all lost earlier that day.

"Masumi was too easy to beat, she might use Fusion but, I have been using Fusion since I was Four and mastered It really quickly. While she was taught from LDS and the Fusion courses are very crap if you ask me," Rose said.

"And the guy from the XYZ course got predictable to the point even I noticed his pattern" Yuya laughed out.

"I don't even need to talk about that Yaiba guy" Kori joked making everyone else laugh.

"You guys are lucky you got to duel," Yuzu said with a slightly annoyed huff.

"I'm pretty sure Rose would've let you duel in her place if her legs were any worse," Kori replied.

"I decided to duel because I had a feeling that Yuzu was going to lose, if she dueled Masumi," Rose said.

"What is that suppose to mean, I could've beat her as easy as you did," Yuzu protested.

"Yeah Yuzu is as good or maybe even better than me at dueling," Yuya protested to Rose making Yuzu blush at the statement and rest her head on his shoulder as thanks.

"You guys are somewhat even when it comes to your dueling," Rose said.

"I agree but, I have to also disagree as he became almost on par with me when he unlocked that black aura," Kori stated.

"I don't want to get to much into that but, what were our counterparts reactions to me when I Fusion Summoned?" Rose asked Kori.

"They were certainly shocked at it but for a brief moment they seemed almost angry," Kori said thinking back to Rose's duel.

"I understand that they had a bad experience with Fusion Summoning but, I don't use it to hurt people," Rose said.

"Say for example, how would feel if you saw me using Watt monsters?" Kori asked.

"I wouldn't be too happy about it but, if that is what you used then I would get over it," Rose said.

"Shit… that wasn't a good example as you're really forgiving when it comes to me," Kori muttered, as he tried to think of a different example.

"I don't care what deck you used, as long as you didn't hurt anyone," Rose said to Kori.

"...but I have hurt people though," Kori said with a sad expression, as he thought back to all the times static form went haywire or he took over.

"Well, you haven't hurt me, so that's a bonus," Rose said, with soft smile.

"I guess so yeah," Kori said, giving a sad smile to Rose.

"We should hurry and get to the restaurant," Rose said.

"Agreed," Both Yuya and Yuzu said while Kori just remained quiet.

They arrived at the restaurant a couple minutes later.

"Wow, this restaurant is really fancy looking," Rose said, as she was looking around.

"Told you," Kori said, as he looked at the chandeliers on the ceiling and went to the front desk to talk to the waiter at the desk.

"Hello sir, do you have a reservation?" The waiter asked Kori.

"Yes, it should be under the name Sakaki" Kori said.

The waiter and nods and looks through the computer until he found it.

"Alright, follow me," the waiter said, as he brought a couple menus and led them to their table.

"Your waiter should be here in a couple minutes to take your orders," the waiter said, as he put the menus on the table and then left.

"I can't believe you got reservation at a place like this," Yuya said to Kori, as he sat down next to Yuzu while Kori sat next to Rose.

"Well I have my ways," Kori said nervously, as he never told Yuya the truth when they bought the suits.

Rose saw Kori's nervousness and grabbed his hand from under the table then, she used her thumb to rub the top of his hand.

Kori smiled at Rose and enjoyed the feeling as Rose's hand was extremely soft compared to his rough hands.

Rose grabbed one of the menus with her free hand and placed it in front of her and Kori.

"So, what do you feel like having?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't know honestly… I might go for the 8oz Steak. What about you?" Kori asked looking at Rose with a smile.

"Um… I will have the Carbonara," Rose said.

The couple minutes later their waiter arrived then, took everyone's orders and left to get their drinks.

Everyone started having a laugh about LDS again but half way through Kori's aura flared up only for a brief second but he was clutching his chest as his breath became irregular.

"Kori…" Rose said, as she looked at Kori with worry in her eyes and her grip on Kori's hand tightened.

"I think… Crimson has… unlocked this form," Kori said quietly, as he tried to get his breath back.

Rose nods and loosens her grip on Kori's hand slightly.

"I might have to deactivate it," Kori said to Rose a little louder, as Yuya and Yuzu were having their own conversation.

"It's fine, I don't mind," Rose said to him.

Kori gave off a sigh as his hair fell down to normal but the blue tips stayed the same and remained in his hair.

"The blue tips in your hair are still there but, it suits you since it matches your eyes," Rose said, with a smile as she really liked the blue in his hair.

"I didn't know the tips would stay but if you like them then I like them to," Kori smiled back.

Their waiter came back with their drinks and told them that their food would be ready soon and then left.

That was when Yuya and Yuzu noticed Kori's hair.

"What happened to your hair Kori?" Yuzu asked him.

"I deactivated my new aura form so my hair is back down"

"Okay but why do you still have the blue tips in your hair?" Yuya asked.

"I don't know I guess it became a permanent thing when I first activated the form," Kori stated, as he looked at his reflection in the knife that was on the table still looking at the changes the form had done to his hair.

"Well, when Crimson fully activates his form his hair will probably be more red then black," Rose said laughing.

"It all depends on whether his powers decide to change his appearance or not" Kori laughed back.

"I guess, we'll find out when we see him again," Rose said.

"I guess so yeah," Kori smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

A couple minutes later, their waiter had arrived with their food. He placed the food on the table and then left them to eat.

"I'm so happy I suggested we come here," Kori said, as he gushed over the bit of steak he had in his mouth.

Rose laughed at Kori then she started to eat along with Yuya and Yuzu. They all ate in silence because of how good the food was.

"Oh my god that was so good," Yuya said happily as he finished his last bite.

"You can say that again," Yuzu said, as she took her last bite of her meal.

"How was yours Rose?" Kori asked.

"It was good but, I think that you would do a better job cooking it," Rose said.

"You're to nice to me," Kori smiled as he gently grabbed her hand.

"I know but, your cooking is awesome," Rose said, with a smile.

"It's not that good," Kori said only for Yuya and Yuzu to interject.

"Don't say that, your cooking is really awesome," Yuzu said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you could make your own business if you didn't duel so much," Yuya added.

"See, they agree," Rose said to Kori.

Kori just sat in an embarrassed silence as he knew he wasn't winning this.

"Now, you're the one that is acting like Crimson and not me this time," Rose said, laughing a little.

"Oh come on don't compare me to flame head," Kori said in annoyance.

"I was just teasing you Kori," Rose said, as she did the same thing from earlier with his hand.

Kori was about to something else but instead grabbed his chest in pain gaining the attention of Rose, Yuya and Yuzu.

"Kori, are you alright?" Rose asked him, with worry in her voice.

"Crimson...is trying… to unlock something...more," Kori gasped out sweat slowly appearing on his forehead.

"What do you mean more?" Rose asked confused, as she gripped Kori's hand tighter.

Kori regained his breath before speaking again.

"The best way to explain it is, our powers are like a road and the form I unlocked today is the end of the road; to my knowledge. But Crimson is going past that road… he's pushing more than he should," Kori explained before his hair started to spike up.

"Why is he trying to push past it? Doesn't he know what he's doing to you, by doing that?" Rose asked.

"No...I don't think he realises what he's doing is affecting me," Kori said before gripping his chest harder and his face cringed more in pain.

Rose looked at Kori and she felt helpless, she couldn't do anything to help him with his pain but, she rubbed the top of Kori's hand that she was holding with both her hands and seeing if that did anything then, looked at Yuya and Yuzu.

"You guys go home and I'll stay with Kori until he is fully okay," Rose said to them.

Yuya was wanting to protest but, Yuzu grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"The...connection...it's... getting stronger," Kori said between pained grunts.

"Just hang in there okay," Rose said softly, still rubbing his hand.

Kori's eyes shot open as he stared blankly in front of him.

"I can...see his...memories" Kori said quietly as tears started rolling down his face.

Rose couldn't take it anymore, she got up from her chair and hugged Kori tightly, rubbing his back softly.

Kori didn't say anything after that as he had gone limp and passed out.

Rose got her duel pad out and called Yoko to pick them. Rose then put Kori's arm around her shoulder and held his waist and walked out of the restaurant and waited for Yoko to pick them up.

Yoko arrived a couple minutes later and helped Rose put Kori in the back seat, she also put his seat belt on and sat next to him.

They arrived at the Sakaki house after a somewhat quick drive, Yoko again helped Rose with getting Kori to his room and laid him on his bed.

Yoko helped put some pajamas on Kori and put him under the covers then left, leaving Rose with a sleeping Kori.

Rose placed a hand on his cheek to feel that it was warm.

"You love to make me worry, don't you Kori?" Rose asked but, knew she wasn't going to get response back.

'I should pay my XYZ counterpart and Crimson a visit' Rose thought, as she got up and left the room.

'Well, first I'm going home and getting dressed in something more comfortable' Rose thought, as she walked home and changed into her normal clothes.

Rose ran out of the house and went straight to the hideout where their counterparts were, she arrived at the hideout out of breath and took a few minutes to catch her breath.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. About a couple minutes her XYZ counterpart answered the door with a confused look.

"What are you doing here?" XYZ Rose asked.

"Kori passed out from pain thanks to your boyfriend," Standard Rose said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait, what! Are you serious?" XYZ Rose said shocked from the news.

"Yeah. Is Crimson in, I want to talk to him, if that is okay?" Standard Rose asked.

"Um… yeah sure, he's out back. I can take you there if you want?" XYZ Rose asked.

"Yeah, I would like that," Standard Rose said, with a nod.

XYZ Rose led Standard Rose to where Crimson was.

"Crimson! Someone's here to see you!" XYZ Rose yelled at her boyfriend.

Standard Rose didn't see Crimson in the room but only saw a red blur zipping around the room but stopped in the centre of the room revealing that his hair colour had completely reversed so his hair was completely red but had black tips. Crimson's aura had become like Kori's but his was a crimson red with a black outline and the occasional black lightning zapped around him.

"Oh hey Rose and...Rose? Wait where's snow head?" Crimson asked, as he walked towards the two Roses.

"At home unconscious, thanks to you," Standard Rose said with an angry tone, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame, she also gave him a little glare.

"I've been here the whole time with my Rose training and unlocking this new form and trying to work past it," Crimson said with a confused expression.

"You going past your road was hurting Kori, he was in a lot of pain and passed out," Standard Rose said to Crimson.

"Road? What are talking about? How is snow head being hurt by my increase in power?" Crimson just asked really confused.

"To put simply, your powers are like a road, Kori's is already at the end of his road to his knowledge, while you are going over that road a little too much and a little more than you should. And the further you push yourself the more that it will also be affecting Kori," Standard Rose explained.

"Wait so the whole time Ive been hurting snow head while I was enjoying this?" Crimson asked looking at his hands.

"Yes," Standard Rose said.

"...Shit," Crimson muttered, as he deactivated his form reversing his hair back to how it was before.

"While he thought I wasn't listening, he said something about he could see your memories," Standard Rose said causing Crimson to go wide eyed and serious.

"What was his reaction after he said that?! Tell me!" Crimson shouted as if he was now in a hurry.

"He had tears going down his face," Standard Rose said.

Crimson went wide eyed again but put his hands on his head as if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"What the fuck have I done…" Crimson muttered making both Roses confused.

"Crimson, you have been hiding something about your past from me and I want to know what it is," XYZ Rose said.

"There was a reason why I always avoided telling anything about me before I met Yuto...and it was because i know you'd never look at me the same again," Crimson said to his Rose with a sad expression.

"I will love you no matter what your past is," XYZ Rose said, as walked up to Crimson and took his hands in hers then, she looked up into Crimson's eyes.

"...I...I... was tortured from the age of four by… my own...parents…" Crimson started, as he turned his head away afraid to say the rest.

Both Roses were shocked but, XYZ Rose got over her shock and hugged Crimson tightly.

"Please forgive me Rose…" Crimson said as he hugged Rose back and had tears in his eyes before he continued.

"When I turned 7 all the fire they tortured me with went into my body and they tried to force it out of me...then… then my powers exploded...killing them both and destroying what was my house," Crimson spoke on the verge of tears as he had just admitted to one thing he swore to never tell anyone but himself, he killed his own torturous parents.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know how to use your powers and your parents should of realized that," XYZ Rose said softly to him.

"I'm a killer and a monster... " Crimson said quietly.

"No your not! You're not a monster or a killer," XYZ Rose said, as she tightened the hug.

"Then why do I have the power of fire when it only represents destruction," Crimson sobbed.

"It makes who you are as a person, that's why I love you so much," XYZ Rose said, as she had a few tears go down her face.

"I…I don't deserve to have you," Crimson sobbed even more.

"You and Kori are the same, he felt the same way as you and everything my counterpart just said, is the same words I said to him, you do deserve her just as much as she deserves you," Standard Rose said to Crimson.

"She took the words out of my mouth," XYZ Rose said, with a smile.

"Thank you… but I made Kori see and feel everything that i experienced" Crimson said.

"It's fine. At least he has a best understanding of your past and the pain you felt, he had something similar but not as bad as you went through," Standard Rose said.

"No one should have to suffer through that…" Crimson stated.

"I know but, he probably doesn't mind because he got to know you better and maybe you two will get along better," Standard Rose said.

"Maybe we will yeah", Crimson said in a sad tone.

"I should probably get going because it's getting late and I want to see if Kori is awake or not," Standard Rose said.

"Okay, get home safe alright," XYZ Rose said.

"I will. I'll see you guys around," Standard Rose said before she left.

She ran back to the Sakaki house, to see that all the lights were off.

"Looks like everyone is asleep," Rose said to herself, as walked inside the house and up the stairs to Kori's room.

Rose opened the door to see Kori awake.

"Hey," Rose said, as she walked to him and sat down on the bed.

"Hey," Kori said back with tears on his faces still.

"When did you wake up?" Rose asked, as she used one of her hands to wipe some of Kori's tears away.

"About five minutes ago," Kori stated.

"Sorry, if I wasn't here when you woke up. I went to visit Crimson and tell me what he was doing to you," Rose said.

"It's fine… I needed some time to think," Kori said.

"What were you thinking about?" Rose asked.

"The past and the future really," Kori said in a slightly happier tone than before.

"Why the future?" Rose asked curious.

"Because any future I picture with you in it is a happy one," Kori smiled at Rose causing her to smile and blush.

"Well, that's good to hear. So, how are you feeling after earlier?" Rose asked.

"I don't hurt anymore but... I'm still recovering from the memories," Kori said a little sadness leaking onto his expression.

"When I saw you in pain, I felt helpless because I couldn't do anything to get rid of the pain," Rose said, looking at her hands and had a few tears go down her face.

"I'm sorry that I made you scared like that," Kori said shuffling forwards and hugging Rose.

"It's fine, I'm just glad your alright now," Rose said, as she hugged Kori back.

"I promise you I'm fine now," Kori smiled.

Rose just nods and gives Kori a kiss on the lips.

Kori returned the favor and kissed her back with a bit of passion thrown in there.

Rose licked Kori's bottom lip asking for permission into his mouth.

Kori granted that and let her take the lead this time allowed himself to be dominated by Rose.

Rose was shocked at first but smirked and led tongue in his mouth, she explored every inch of his mouth.

While Rose did this Kori turned on his new form spiking up his hair but turned it on in a way so that Rose wouldn't notice.

Rose deepened the kiss by putting her arms around Kori's neck.

To see what Rose would do Kori leaned them both backwards so that he was in a position to be forced down on the bed, and to make sure Rose did something interesting Kori turned on his aura to about 10% that enveloped Rose making her body feel progressively hotter while feeling blissful shocks of pleasure at the same time; Rose really liked this new form a lot.

Rose stopped the kiss so she could take off her jacket and t-shirt and threw them somewhere in the room then, she went down to Kori's neck and started to suck lightly but enough to send pleasure through his body.

"God damn," Kori groaned at the pleasure and smiled before intensifying his aura.

Rose sucked harder so that she would leave a hickey on his neck, to tell people that Kori was hers.

Having a really good idea at what she was doing Kori moved Rose up a little before kissing her neck and collarbone leaving multiple hickeys of his own.

Rose grabbed one of Kori's hands and put it at the back of her bra, telling him to take it off for her.

Kori compiled and undid her bra letting her breasts bounce free.

Rose got off of Kori and took off her skirt and panties then, turned to Kori and told him to get undressed.

Kori did as she asked and threw off his Pyjama pants and underwear before laying down back on the bed.

Rose got on top of Kori but, she facing the other way so she facing his dick instead of his face.

Rose took some of his member in her mouth and started to suck on it.

Kori moaned out in the pleasure but saw an opportunity and inserted his tongue in her womanhood with his aura focused solely on Rose making her moan out from the bliss and gain a needy blush from the heat.

Rose took more of Kori's shaft in her mouth until it was nearly at the back of her throats and while she would moan it would send a vibration making Kori groan.

While Kori groaned he continued lick the insides of Rose and focused his aura to form hands near Rose's breasts where they began to thoroughly grope her making her to let go of his dick to moan out.

"Kori!..." Rose moan out but, also trying to be quiet so who ever was asleep didn't wake up.

Kori noticed that took it as a challenge and delved his tongue as deep into Rose's womanhood as possible and brought his aura to about 40% making her completely horny and desperate on a scale stronger than yesterday.

"Ahh! Kori!" Rose moaned, as her back arched a little bit from the pleasure.

Finally feeling like his tongue had had enough fun Kori rubbed Rose's clit sending her over the edge.

"KORI!" Rose yelled then, covered her mouth hoping that she didn't wake anyone up, before she cummed in Kori's mouth.

Kori then moved Rose so that her lust covered face was looking at him and just smirked.

"I give you complete control yet I always make you cum first," Kori teased with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Well, I didn't get to finish because of what you were doing to me," Rose protested back.

"Just proves I'm better at this," Kori joked but just as he said that Rose went back down again to his dick and put it in between her breasts only leaving the tip and only a small part of the shaft visible.

Rose then used her hands to push her breasts together and slowly went up and down with her breasts rubbing against his shaft, making Kori groan out in pleasure.

"Holy fuck...this is amazing," Kori groaned out as his aura raised up to 60% without him realising.

Rose then, went into doing a medium speed, as the heat from Kori's form was envelope her, making her sweat a little so it made it easier to slid his shaft up and down with her breasts.

"I'm so glad your breasts are soft and bouncy rather than really firm," Kori laughed before moaning out in pleasure.

Rose then, decided to go into the last speed which was fast, she went up and down really fast, making Kori moan like crazy.

"Ahh! Fuck! Rose!" Kori moaned out in pleasure as he came over Rose's face and breasts.

Rose let go of Kori's dick and licked his juices off herself then, she turned to Kori and kissed him on the lips.

Kori enjoyed the kiss but when they separated he smiled at her saying.

"You need to do that more often Rose because holy shit," Kori said earning a small laugh from Rose.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Rose said, with a smile.

"I did more than enjoy it,"

"I know because I heard you moan a lot," Rose teased.

"I can make you moan more," Kori teased back.

Rose blushed a medium red colour and said.

"Well, you know all my weak points, so it makes it easy to make me moan," Rose said.

"Also because I have Crimson's memories I now know you really like it rough and when I make you horny as hell," Kori smirked making Rose go a full red.

"Yeah, I admit it, it does but, I'm surprised you didn't know that," Rose said, with a sigh.

"I had my suspicions but I was never 100% sure. Do you have anything else I can exploit right now?" Kori asked with a smile.

"Not that I know of," Rose said.

"I'm gonna have to experiment then" Kori smirked before flipping him and Rose over.

"What did you have in mind?" Rose asked curious.

"That would ruin the surprise but trust me I promise I won't do anything you don't like," Kori said before turning his aura up to 100% and making Rose go all cloudy eyed from the lust.

"Kori, just fuck me already. I don't care the how fast or hard you do it. Just get your dick deep inside me," Rose said, really wanting Kori inside her and laid down on her front and spread her legs apart.

Kori smirked as began ramming into her with as much speed and strength he could muster, which in this form was a lot and didn't worry where in her vagina he rammed but just rammed her as rough as he could without hurting her.

Rose had completely forgotten about everything else as she began moaning out the loudest she ever has in her whole life.

"KORI!" Rose yelled out in pleasure, as she clenched the bedsheets tightly making her knuckles white.

Kori ignored her inner walls clamping around him and decided now was the best time to experiment.

Like he did earlier he produced a set of aura hands that worked Rose's breasts and then made two more sets which the first grabbed hold of her wrists pulling her back so that her back was forcefully arched making her only moan slightly louder but she was also now looking forward and in front of her the other two hands were holding a mirror in front of her which is when Kori whispered into her ear.

"Look at yourself Rose, look at how much of a slut I make you become" Kori whispered in a low and demanding tone causing Rose to look at her reflection while Kori continued to fuck her relentlessly.

Rose saw that her eyes were completely clouded up from lust as if it was the only emotion in her system while her face had a horny blush plastered over it all the while her mouth was wide open with her tongue sticking out and saliva dripping from it. She also noticed her hair had stuck to parts of her forehead as her body was covered in sweat it also didn't help as well that every time Kori thrusted into her, which was almost 4 times a second, her breasts would bounce and jiggle in his aura hands.

To Rose it was a slight... she loved, no lusted over as he was right; she became a complete slut when he fucks her and the fact she saw what she looks like turned her on even more even though at this point it seemed almost impossible to pleasure her anymore.

"You're...right...you've…made...me...into...a...complete...slut…" Rose moaned out, as she was also having trouble speaking.

Kori gulped slightly as he knew this one was gonna be risky to try.

"Tell me then, what are you?" Kori asked in his low voice.

"I'm...your...slut…" Rose moaned out.

Kori grabbed a handful of Rose's hair and pulling it earning a little more volume to her moans and mentally sighed in relief.

'Fuck i'm glad she likes that or else the whole mood would've been killed' Kori then shock that thought away and whispered again.

"Louder…"

"I'm your slut!" Rose yelled out.

"Louder! Or I won't cum in you!" Kori threatened half heartedly as he was gonna do that anyway but Rose was too much of a mind numbed state to realise that and became willing to do whatever he said for his cum to be in her.

"I'M YOUR SLUT! I'M YOUR DIRTY WHORE WHO LOVES YOUR COCK!" Rose shouted.

Kori smirked before reaching around and giving her clit one last rub, her breasts a final hard grope and pulled on her hair sending her into the most intense orgasim she's ever had in her life.

"KORI!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, before she cummed.

Kori focused on his powers and made his hair float down and turned off his powers but his aura was still focusing it around Rose and then came into her with one last powerful thrust.

Rose was really exhausted, it felt like all of her strength had been drained from her body completely.

Kori pulled out of Rose and laid her on top of him as she was still gasping for air and still had lust in her eyes.

"Kori can we go a second round but, without using your powers?" Rose asked, as she was still incredibly horny from Kori's aura that was still around her.

"I did turn off my powers at the last moment there but If you want we can go again," Kori smiled.

"Yes god fucking yes," Rose said, as she raised her hips up and spreading her legs.

"You really are a complete slut for me," Kori smiled, as he thrust into Rose and began to fuck her once more.

The two of them continued fucking each other until it reached 2 in the morning and Kori was completely exhausted and Rose was sprawled on top of him with a lustful and satisfied smile on her face.

After a couple minutes of trying to catch their breath they both fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Rose was the first to wake up, as she felt sick in the stomach, she got up trying not to wake Kori up and limped towards the door and opened the door up quietly and limped towards the bathroom slowly and leaning against the wall as her legs felt beyond weak.

Rose got to the bathroom and went towards the toilet and opened the lid then, threw up what was in her stomach.

Kori on the other hand woke up from the sound of Rose being sick and quickly got some pants on and picked up one of his mom's dressing gowns from the closet on the way to the bathroom and rushed into the bathroom and made sure to hold up her hair as she threw up and then rested the dressing gown next to her.

Rose threw up until there was nothing left in her stomach and then flush the toilet, she then went to the sink and washed her mouth out with water to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth.

"Hey you alright Rose?" Kori asked with concern but then saw that Rose had tears in her eyes and a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's just morning sickness," Rose said, wiped her tears ways and turned to Kori smiling even brighter.

"Wait does that mean?!" Kori asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Yep," Rose said, still smiling.

Kori beamed with happiness as he picked up Rose in a hug and spun her around while the two of them celebrated.

"We should get everyone together and tell them the good news," Rose said, once Kori let her go.

"Yeah and your dad already had an idea that you could be pregnant so he won't kill me," Kori laughed.

"It will be funny to see everyone's else's reaction especially Yuya and Yuzu's," Rose laughed.

"I'm pretty sure they're already here so we can go tell them now", Kori suggested.

"And maybe get Yoko too," Rose said.

"Also...here," Kori said holding out the dressing gown, as Rose had just noticed she was still naked.

"That's a good idea," Rose laughed, as she put the dressing gown on and tied the strap around her waist.

"I'm also gonna have a shower to get all this sweat off so wait in my room if you wanna use it next or do you wanna go first?" Kori asked.

"You take it first," Rose said.

"Thanks babe, I'll be as quick as I can," Kori smiled while Rose just blushed slightly at how he called her babe.

"You can take as long as you want, you don't have to be in a rush," Rose said to Kori.

"I love you so much, I want you to know that," Kori smiled, as went down to kiss Rose.

"I love you more than that," Rose said, as she kissed Kori.

As they broke the kiss Kori then put his hand on top of Rose's head and chuckled.

"I love how short you are when you don't wear your boots or heels," Kori laughed out pointing out the 25cm height difference between them making Rose red with embarrassment.

"I can't help it, I got it from my dad," Rose said, with a sigh.

"It's cute don't look so down about that," Kori chuckled.

"I'll leave you to your shower," Rose said, as she left the bathroom.

"Thanks," Kori said, as he stepped into the shower and then held the water pipe activating his powers heating the pipe up and then turning on the water so that it was already steaming hot.

Rose limped back to Kori's room and closed the door behind her, she still felt a little bit tired and she laid on the bed then closed her eyes, falling back asleep.

When Kori finished washing himself he used his powers to dry himself and wrapped a towel around his waist before picking up his jeans and throwing them in the wash making his way to his room and saw that Rose was fast asleep making him chuckled a little before thinking out loud.

"I can't say I blame her honestly,"

"...Kori…" Rose said in her sleep, as she also had a smile on her face.

"Hmm? I wonder what she's dreaming about that involves me," Kori said to himself again sitting next to Rose and stroking her head making her smile more.

Rose felt the side of the bed go down and then she felt a hand stroke her head, she smiled at the feeling then, she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Kori.

"Hey sleepy head," Kori said softly.

"Hey," Rose said, still really tired.

"I don't blame you for being so tired," Kori laughed.

"I'm surprised you're not tired," Rose said.

"Powers help with stamina so it's not much of a problem,"

"Lucky," Rose mumble under her breath.

"It's a 50/50 mostly," Kori stated as he heard her.

Rose nods and sat up on the bed, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"I heated up the pipes before hand so you shouldn't have to worry about the water heating up," Kori said, as Rose sat up and walked towards the door.

"Okay, thanks," Rose said, as she walked out of the room and to the bathroom.

Rose went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her then, took off the dressing gown and hopped in the shower then, turned on the water.

A couple minutes later, Rose turned off the water and hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Rose walked out of the bathroom and walked back to Kori's room.

Rose didn't see Kori in there but when she smelt food she knew where he was.

Rose got dressed then, she walked downstairs to see Kori in the kitchen while Yuya and Yuzu were cuddling on the couch seeming somewhat embarrassed when they saw Rose and that's when it hit Rose; they heard her shouting last night when her and Kori were fucking.

"Hey Yuya. Hey Yuzu. How did you guys sleep?" Rose asked them, as she had a light blush.

"A-Alright, how were you two last night?" Yuya stuttered out slightly embarrassed.

"We were good. Sorry, if I woke you guys up last night," Rose apologized, as she sat on the couch but, a few centimeters away from them.

"We don't mind that much, but what the hell was he doing to shout out like that?" Yuya asked and Yuzu nodded but images of her reflection filled Rose's mind making her blush madly.

"It's best that you don't know," Rose said to them.

"What she said," Kori added.

"Anyways, I have something to tell you two," Rose said, trying to act calm while she put her hands over her abdomen.

"What is it?" Yuya asked.

"I'm...pregnant," Rose said, looking at Yuya and her sister.

There was a moment of silence then Yuzu jumped up and hugged her sister celebrating and squealing in happiness while Yuya looked towards his brother saying congratulations.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Rose said, laughing a little.

"Why wouldn't we be happy?" Yuzu said happily.

"I just expected something else but that. But, I'm glad that you guys are happy with it," Rose said, with a smile.

"Honestly it will be interesting to see the hair combination your kid will have," Yuya stated.

"Yeah, it will be interesting to see," Rose said.

"If it was from yesterday then they have the possibility of having a mixture of three different colours," Kori stated as he starting plating up food.

"Maybe but, I guess we will see when the baby's born," Rose said.

"I guess so. Let's hope this morning sickness doesn't last long though," Kori laughed as he handed everyone a large plate of pancakes.

"I think it lasts for a few weeks to at least a month at most," Rose said, as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"Well here's hoping," Kori laughed as he sat down enjoying his pancakes while everyone else quickly ate them as they were delicious.

Yuya was the first to finished then, Yuzu then, Kori and the last one was Rose.

"I swear Kori if you keep making food this good I'm gonna get fat," Yuzu sighed, as she put her hands on her stuffed stomach.

"Well, why are you eating it, if you think it's going to make you fat?" Rose asked her sister.

"Because it's so good," Yuzu gushed.

"Well, I need to do some research on what I should and should not eat while I am pregnant but, I would go with a healthy foods mostly," Rose said.

"When you're done give me a list of the foods so I can find out how to cook them," Kori stated.

"Actually, where's Yoko? I'm surprised she not here," Rose asked.

"She's still asleep as she been getting some lie ins recently, she's taking advantage of the fact I've started cooking again," Kori stated as he took everyone's plate.

"That's a little unfair on you," Rose said.

"I don't mind it, I like cooking" Kori smiled.

"I wonder if my XYZ counterpart is also pregnant?" Rose asked, with curiosity.

"That's a good question actually," Kori said thinking if his counterpart would turn of his powers like he did yesterday but then questioned.

"Rose do you think this happened from yesterday or the day before?"

"To be honest, I'm not every sure," Rose said.

"Wanna say yesterday as there was more... opportunities of it happening," Kori said making Rose blush.

"Yeah, plus I didn't feel sick yesterday," Rose said.

"True. So I'm guessing we're all aiming to get in the Miami Championship that's happening in a few weeks," Kori said.

"Yep!" Everyone said.

"I'm already qualified from previous tournaments but I don't know about you three"

"My last match with Masumi was the final duel for me to qualified into the Miami Championship," Rose said.

"I'm the same as Kori but, not with the whole going through many tournaments. How about you Yuya?" Yuzu asked her boyfriend.

"I'm only three duels away from having the win lose ratio needed for entering," Yuya said.

"Don't worry, after that whole duel with Ishijima Nico Smiley has been begging to find you duels and get you into the professional circuit," Kori chuckled a little.

"Hey Kori, I would suggest that Rose doesn't duel because of her being pregnant," Yuzu said.

"Yuzu seriously, I can still duel even on an Action Field," Rose said to her sister.

"I trust Rose to make a decision she feels is best, if she says she can duel, she'll duel," Kori simply stated making Rose smile and lie on him slightly.

Yuzu just nods and doesn't say anything else.

"I can do the research later. So, do you want to go out for a while Kori?" Rose asked him.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to visit our counterparts to see about something," Rose said.

"You wanna head out now or later?" Kori asked.

"I guess, we could go now if you want," Rose said.

"I'll go grab my jacket then we can go," Kori said, as he got up heading upstairs.

Rose got up and walked outside, she waited a couple minutes for Kori.

Kori came out the front door playing with his collar.

"I really shouldn't have thrown this in the corner of the room," Kori sighed.

"Here, let me help," Rose said, as she laughed and helped him with fixing his collar.

"There, how does it feel now?" Rose asked, as she fixed the collar.

"A lot better thanks," Kori smiled, as Rose then got on the tips of her toes and kissed Kori on the lips.

"Well, I'm glad," Rose said, as she stopped the kiss and gave a smile.

Kori then held out his hand which Rose took into hers then the two of them walked off towards their counterpart's hideout.

"Hey Kori, I had a lot of fun last night and you should experiment more often," Rose said.

"You have no idea how much I was panicking that i would hurt you," Kori sweatdropped.

"Well, you didn't hurt me, besides I trust you," Rose said, with a soft smile.

"Well I am happy you enjoyed it as much as you did," Kori smiled back.

About half an hour later, they arrived at their counterparts hideout. When they walked up to the door.

"Did you want me to knock or did you want to?" Rose asked Kori.

"I'll knock you can answer as it'll probably be your counterpart answering," Kori said, as he knocked twice on the door.

Just as Kori said it was her counterpart that answered the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" XYZ Rose asked them.

"We came for a visit and have some news to share with you guys," Standard Rose said, with a smile.

"Okay," XYZ Rose said, as she let them in and led them into living room.

"I'll be back in a sec, I just need to get Crimson," XYZ Rose said, as she went upstairs.

A couple minutes later, both their counterparts came down the stairs and sat on the other side of the table.

"Hey redhead…" Kori said towards Crimson.

"Hey...snow head…" Crimson said back quietly looking away a little.

"I'm sorry-" Kori began but got cut off by his counterpart.

"No I'm sorry, you had to experience what I went through so I should be sorry," Crimson said slightly angry at himself to which XYZ Rose grabbed his hand and stroked it softly.

"So, what was the news you wanted to share with us?" XYZ Rose asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just to put it plain and simple... I'm pregnant," Standard Rose said.

"Oh shit congratulations," Crimson said, while XYZ Rose started getting all excited and happy for the two of them.

"How about you two, have you had any luck?" Standard Rose asked them only to get slightly sad expressions.

"No… nothing yet," Crimson said as it was his turn to comfort his Rose.

"I…don't understand...it should of...worked but...I guess not…" XYZ Rose said, between sobs.

"Hey don't worry, these things take time," Crimson said comforting XYZ Rose.

"Hey Kori, did you tell Crimson how you got your powers?" Standard Rose asked her boyfriend.

"No but if you gave me an hour to train he'd know just as good as us," Kori stated as Crimson knew what he was talking about.

"He'll pass out if you do that," Standard Rose said.

"I don't think it works like that, it feels like I'm a catalyst so the pain might only go one way," Kori stood up, as he and Crimson walked into a big empty room and Crimson told him what he did yesterday before walking away.

"You're going to have fun once the pain kicks in," Standard Rose said to Crimson.

"It's only fair," Crimson muttered quietly as he turned his attention to Kori who was now making his aura burst completely into a large blue flame as he roared out and tensed his body up making Standard Rose slightly concerned.

'I really hope he knows what he's doing' Standard Rose thought.

Standard Rose then stared in shock as Kori's hair began to switch colours so his hair sticking up and was now electric blue with white tips and his aura began to gain a white outline.

'Kori's hair is reversed like Crimson's was yesterday' Standard Rose thought.

Just as she finished thinking that, Crimson gripped his head and was wide eyed in horror.

"Denki...Wattchimera...lightning...holy shit," Crimson muttered, as he then looked at Kori.

"It worked Snowhead, I've got your memories and you've got the form," Crimson shouted out causing Kori to stop roaring out in power and then looked towards Standard Rose.

"So how does this form look?" Kori smiled.

"You look sexy in the new form," Standard Rose said.

"Oooo now what's this form done to me to make you say that," Kori smirked.

"Your hair reversed and I like the colour blue. The blue really suits you," Standard Rose said, with a smile.

"Fucking hell, I can understand why you pushed so far for this form redhead it's powerful and I haven't even moved," Kori laughed while Crimson stepped forward activating his own version of the form and began to zip around the room in a blur and Kori joined him less than a second after leaving both Roses to talk amongst themselves.

"So, what are you hoping for, a girl or a boy?" XYZ Rose asked.

"I don't mind just as long as I can have both but, if I had to choose I would say a boy," Standard Rose said.

"Okay, are you wanting for any of your kids to have powers like Kori?" XYZ Rose asked.

"Um… I guess and it will be interesting to see how they control them but, if that ends up happening, I would get Kori to teach them how to use them so, just in case if they hurt someone with them on accident. But, I might have them home schooled until they control their powers fully then, let them go to school normally," Standard Rose said.

"That's understandable and I guess I would do the same with my kids," XYZ Rose said.

"But, I need to talk to Kori about it through, before we really decide on anything," Standard Rose said.

"Are you guys finished running around yet?" XYZ Rose asked Kori and Crimson.

"Two more minutes!" The two of them shouted.

"Are you two having a race?" Standard Rose asked.

"Maybe! S-Shut up!" Crimson shouted

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Kori roared in anger.

"Bring it asshole!" The two of them began to bicker and argue as they went from racing to fighting but making sure not to go to far making the girls worry when in reality they just sighed.

"If you two want to settle things, do it in a duel!" Both girls yell at them.

"It would be pointless, we know each other's strategies so it would never reach a conclusion," Kori stated while Crimson smiled.

"And each other's sex techniques…" Crimson said quietly making Standard Rose go completely red as she started having flashbacks to last night.

"Um… sorry Crimson but, Kori beats you in that," Standard Rose said, still red.

"What does she mean?" Crimson asked his now blue haired counterpart while Kori smirked.

"So you didn't get recent memories then. Well let's say last night for us was a time for experimentation," Kori said now making Crimson mad.

"You bastard tell me!" Crimson yelled in annoyance as he threw a punch while XYZ Rose looked at her counterpart in confusion.

Standard Rose got up from her chair and walked up to XYZ Rose whispered in her ear, telling about last night. When Standard Rose pulled back XYZ Rose was blushing as red as Standard Rose was.

"Find out yourself!" Kori yelled back, as he threw his own punch then the two of them jumped back then charged at each other with their fists behind them then and then threw a massive punch which on impact caused the room to fill with a purple aura from their aura colour clash but then started going darker which then made their own aura's darker as they backed away from each other only to have their auras now be corrupted by this new purple aura and made both of them grip their heads in pain and scream.

"Kori/Crimson!" Both girls yell in worry.

Both of them looked up and Kori had eyes that belonged to _him_ while Crimson also had a similar look in his eyes making Standard Rose scared as they walked towards each other.

"We...shall…" Both of them muttered in gaps as if they trying to find their voice.

"What's gotten into you two?" XYZ Rose asked, as she wasn't aware on what was going on.

"Kori…" Standard Rose said, as she fell onto her knees and started to cry.

"We...shall...become...one" The two of them said taking out their duel disks and both Roses went wide eyed.

"That's enough you two, you're starting to scare us!" XYZ Rose yelled at them.

 _Kori_ and _Crimson_ both looked over at the two blankly but when _Kori_ saw Standard Rose crying his eyes flashed back to him.

"NO! YOU MADE HER CRY NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kori yelled at the top of his lungs exploding out in anger dispersing the black and purple aura from himself and just enough to make Crimson do the same before they both passed out.

Both Roses went over to their respective boyfriends and put their head on their laps and staying like that until they woke up.

When Kori awoke he immediately hugged Rose tightly apologising while Crimson looked at the celine shocked and confused.

Standard Rose hugged Kori and had happy tears run down her face, as she was glad that Kori was back to normal.

"I'm sorry Rose...I'm sorry," Kori said, as he started to feel tears of his own but tried holding them back.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal," Standard Rose said to Kori, as she rubbed his back softly.

"What the fuck was that?" Crimson muttered.

"I have no idea what happened with you and Kori, it was like you were being possessed by something," XYZ Rose said to Crimson.

"It was like being drowned in darkness," Crimson said almost afraid.

XYZ Rose hugged Crimson trying to comfort him after what he went through.

"Thanks, I needed that," Crimson stated, as he hugged her back.

"Your welcome Crims," XYZ Rose said, using one of his nicknames with a smile.

"You must really think this is bad if you're using that name," Crimson chuckled a little.

"I have no idea what was going but, my Standard counterpart seemed to know what was going on," XYZ Rose said, looking at Kori and her counterpart.

"Yeah what exactly happened?" Crimson asked to both Kori and Standard Rose.

"You both were taken over by that dark purple aura then, You both said something about becoming one," Standard Rose said.

"Becoming one?" Crimson asked in confusion.

"I don't know but, that's what you two said. I was really scared when I saw the look in both your eyes, it was like the _thing_ that took over Kori but, it took control of both of you instead," Standard Rose said, as she cried in Kori's chest and she was also shaking from the memory.

"It's okay we're back to normal now," Kori comforted his Rose by softly stroking her head.

Standard Rose didn't say anything, as the memory still haunted her.

"Wow, it must of been really that bad for her be like that," XYZ Rose said.

"It's about 3 steps down from Crimson's past," Kori said earning shocked expressions from XYZ Rose and Crimson.

"How can it be 3 steps worse than Crimson's past?" XYZ Rose asked Kori.

"Imagine Crimson going berserk using his powers hurting people included those he cared for," Kori stated.

"Wait, are you kidding me," XYZ Rose said shocked.

"No,"

"When did this happen?" XYZ Rose asked.

"It started the first day I got my powers," Kori simply stated.

"So, what happened?" XYZ Rose asked curious.

"My powers corrupted me and I attacked this guy called Denki, years later I then hurt my own adoptive brother Yuya and then days after that I hurt these two called Hunter and Sawatari,"

"I heard about the duel with Denki but, not the other two," XYZ Rose said.

"That's because my Rose doesn't like thinking back to memories of me being possessed" Kori stated as he gave Standard Rose a kiss on the head to calm her down.

Standard Rose calmed down from the touch and looked at Crimson and XYZ Rose.

"How did you two meet? I asked but didn't get a good answer," Standard Rose asked.

"We met through my Rose doing an entertainment duel which made me smile for the first time in years, then she came to me and started talking to me then it went from there," Crimson stated.

"He was pretty cute back then too. His hair was a little longer than it is now," XYZ Rose said, making Crimson blush a little bit.

"W-Why do you always have to say that i was cute?" Crimson stuttered in embarrassment.

"Because you were," XYZ Rose said, laughing a little.

"I looked like a little demon to most so I doubt it," Crimson huffed.

"I remember that a lot of boys were jealous of you whenever I talked to you but, then again I was pretty popular at school and most of the boys would ask me out and that was really got annoying," XYZ Rose said, with a sigh.

"I always got mad at that but I didn't have the guts to ask you so you made the first move," Crimson laughed.

"With me and Kori, Kori was the one who made the first move," Standard Rose said.

"Oh yeah he went straight in for a make out session didn't he?" Crimson asked rhetorically, as he already knew from Kori's memories.

"Yeah, he did," Standard Rose said blushing a light red.

"Your memories are not as clear flame head so can either one of you enlighten us?" Kori said with a lying look in his eyes which only Crimson picked up on.

"Dips, not doing it," XYZ Rose said.

"Why me? You were the one who did it!" Crimson complained.

"Fine. So, what happened was I asked Crimson to meet me at house then, I dragged him to my room and just kiss him. Then eventually it turned into a make out session but, I decided to kick things up and we ended up having sex in the end," XYZ Rose said, with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"Oh shit, you two threw caution into the wind when it came sex," Kori said in surprise

"I also forgot to mention that also how I found out about his powers too," XYZ Rose said.

"I guess you didn't care at first seeing as it made you go overboard with pleasure," Kori stated.

"Yeah…" XYZ Rose said, still blushing.

"I didn't even mean to use my powers, she kinda forced them out of me," Crimson said simply.

"How did I force your powers out of you?" XYZ Rose asked Crimson.

"Well you were making me feel so good so my powers started fluxing,"

"How about you two, when did you two have sex for the first time?" XYZ Rose asked Kori and Standard Rose.

"About a couple of days ago," Kori said in a quiet tone surprising their XYZ counterparts.

"Wait, are you serious?" XYZ Rose asked.

"How the fuck have you two gotten pregnant before us then?" Crimson asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I guess, we were just lucky," Standard Rose said.

"I swear if our other counterparts are pregnant as well then I'm gonna be pissed," Crimson muttered to himself.

"I hardly doubt our Fusion counterparts will," XYZ Rose said.

"If they are then I will kill myself,"

"If you did you did that, I would by myself and I would feel lonely," XYZ Rose said, with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding,"

"We should make a rule where you two can't fight, so what happened earlier doesn't happen again," Standard Rose suggested.

"I like the sound of that," XYZ Rose said, nodding in agreement.

"Fine," The both of them agreed as they stood up.

"So, where are your other friends at?" Standard Rose asked their XYZ counterparts.

"Shun is passed out upstairs from lack of sleep and Yuto is out searching for info," Crimson spoke.

"I'm surprised Shun didn't wake up from earlier from Kori yelling at the top of his lungs," XYZ Rose said laughing.

"He can sleep through anything," Crimson joked.

"Hey Kori, what are you hoping the baby will be, a girl or a boy?" XYZ Rose asked him.

"Hm, now that I think about it… I don't really mind," Kori thought before smiling down at his Rose.

"What would you say if it had your powers?" Standard Rose asked, with a smile.

"I'd teach them how to control their powers and let teach them to be even better than me,"

"Why do you want them to be better than you?" Standard Rose asked laughing.

"So they can be even better duelists than us," Kori laughed back.

"Remember in our first duel, I beat you in one turn," Standard Rose said.

"I didn't understand my cards that well, besides the opposite would happen now," Kori huffed.

"That's why I like going second and I could beat you in one turn if I get the right cards I need," Standard Rose said.

"Same applies for me,"

"That's why I believe in the heart of the cards," Standard Rose said with small sad smile, as she got small flash from when her dad said those exact words to her.

"Hey you alright?" Kori asked noticing her sad smile.

"Yeah, I just had a small flash from when my dad said those exact words to me before he left," Standard Rose said.

"That reminds me, Snow head did you have parents before your adoptive ones?" Crimson asked.

"No, my first memories are of me standing in a field," Kori stated, as he tried to think back as far as possible.

"He just appeared at the orphanage one day with only his name and dueling deck," Standard Rose said, remembering what he said to her.

"So you have no knowledge of anything before that?" Crimson asked.

"None at all,"

"How about you XYZ Rose?" Standard Rose asked her counterpart.

"Well, I was adopted into the Tsukumo family, I had a younger brother named Yuma and an older sister named Akari. I about five when they adopted me, I fitted in really well. A few years later dad and mom went missing and I still don't know why. Then when Yuma turned 14, he started talking to a being named Astral then, a couple months later he disappeared. So, it left me, Akari and our grandmother. I've been looking for Yuma but, I can't find him anywhere so I just gave up looking for him," XYZ Rose said.

"I tried to help search when I found out, but they vanished without a single trace," Crimson added.

"When I saw Yusho for the first time, I thought he was my dad because they almost looked alike but, when I found out he wasn't I was a little upset. Then, he asked me if I wanted to be a part of his Duel school and I said yes. During that time I met Ruri and Yuto," XYZ Rose said, with a smile.

"Then I joined the little group about 2 years after that," Crimson added once more.

"I remember when I brought you home for the first time and Akari wasn't a big fan of you at all," XYZ Rose said laughing.

"She wanted to murder me when you first told her we had sex," Crimson shivered.

"I was just grateful that my grandma was there… now that I think about it, I really miss them," XYZ Rose said, as a few tears went down her face.

"Don't cry, please," Crimson said softly, as he hugged her.

"It's unfair… they didn't do anything… why did they have to be turned into cards…" XYZ Rose sobbed.

"It's okay, we'll get them back, I promise," Crimson comforted her.

"Is there even a way to turn them back?" XYZ Rose asked.

"We'll find a way,"

"Hey Crimson, how's your cooking? because I think Kori could beat you in it," Standard Rose asked him.

"I've never really tried," Crimson said, as he continued to hug his Rose.

"Well, we should probably head out now," Standard Rose said.

"Yeah, we'll leave you two to comfort each other," Kori added, as he and Standard Rose left the building.

"My counterparts past wasn't what I was thinking," Rose said.

"What did you think it was?"

"I thought it was going to be better than our past honestly," Rose said, with a sigh.

"I bet our Synchro counterparts have a better past than us and our XYZ counterparts," Kori said as he began to hold Rose's hand.

"I guess, we will see when we meet them," Rose said, with a smile.

"Whenever that will be. Shall we head home? I still need to set Yuya up for a duel and before I forget…" Kori spoke before giving out a breath that lowered his hair back down and turned it back to white with blue tips.

"Yeah, I don't mind and wasn't Nico setting up Yuya's duels?" Rose asked.

"Yes but I've got to contact Nico so he can set up the duels so i'm technically setting up the duels,"

"Before I forget you and me won't be having sex for a while," Rose said.

"Well we can for tonight but after that we can't," Kori corrected.

"How about this, we can have sex a couple times a month but, that's it," Rose suggested.

"I've got no problem with that. Plus that gives you breaks so you don't get addicted to having sex constantly," Kori laughed.

Rose just rolled her eyes, as they continued to walk back to the Sakaki house.


	13. Bonus Chapter

**Hey guys, there are some lyrics from a song in this chapter and I would like for you guys to try and guess what the song is called. Whoever guesses the song first gets a shout out in the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter XYZ Rose and Crimson's Past**

Dragon Fire. That was the only thing Crimson knew and felt for the last 3 years...well he wasn't exactly Crimson at this point, to his parents he was just experiment B1-A4C... and to his friends… well he didn't have any… the world didn't know he existed. His parents were able to get rid of any trace of him, he now had no birth certificate or anything and nobody remembered him anyway as he was home schooled and kept inside away from anyone and everyone.

The fire was from his own dragon that he used on his fourth birthday and it was strapped to the celine in chains forcing it to breath down fire on the room; the didn't burn his skin but still hurt like a fire that filled the room shut off briefly and a small hatch opened up and a small bowl of what seemed like sludge, the hut closed and the room filled with fire once more.

"Eat up, we still need you alive," A man that Crimson used to call his father spoke in a harsh and cold tone.

Crimson just stared at the bowl with lifeless eyes and crawled over to it as he rarely had enough strength to move let alone stand. The fact he almost looked like a pile of skin and bones and he looked completely frail, his hair on the other hand was like how it was in the present but it went down to his waist and was only a jet black colour; the only clothing the boy wore was just ragged cloth wrapped around his waist covering his privates.

Crimson then began to scoop the sludge in his hand and ate it slowly as it tasted vile but it was the only source of food he could get; Crimson began to hear the voices of what were his parents while he slowly ate his sludge.

"He's become to accustomed to the pain, we should increase the intensity of the flames," His father suggested acting like he was talking about a rat and not his own son.

"Agreed, let's turn it up to 100%, the data we could get from that would be extraordinary," His mother spoke in what seemed like an excited tone.

Before Crimson could fathom what they said he screamed out in pain as the flames in the room became excruciatingly hot and made any tears that came out of his eyes turn into steam.

"Oh yes my dear, you were right when you said it would produce better data," Crimson's father chuckled, as Crimson continued to suffer.

'Why?...Why are they doing this to me?' Crimson sobbed in his head, as the tears burnt his face and evaporated instants later.

" _Because they fear you…_ " A dark voice spoke inside Crimson's head.

'How...do I...make it...stop?" Crimson asked, not caring about who the voice was.

" _Accept the flames, let them consume you,_ " The voice whispered in a voice that almost comforted Crimson as he began to calm himself and accept the very flames that tried to hurt him.

Both of Crimson's parents panicked as all their screens showed all of Crimson's pain receptors going down when should be going up and the flames started to flow around Crimson and start to enter his body and within seconds all the fire in the room had vanished along with the dragon on the celine.

"What happened?! Get him out of their! We need those results!" Crimson's father shouted, as he and Crimson's mother rushed into the room and grabbed their son by his skinny bone like arms and dragged him out.

Crimson's mother then got a syringe and then injected it into his chest making him scream out in pain and try to fightback a struggle but it was a fruitless effort because of how weak he was. Regardless of how weak he was Crimson's eyes started glowing a powerful red the tips of his were slowly turning red.

"Extraordinary! His pain is somehow changing his features, inject him again," Crimson's father spoke, looking down at Crimson with a sadistic smile.

"Oh the things we're learning from you… maybe something good could actually come out of your existence," Crimson's mother then, moved next to her husband and smiled obviously thinking the same thing and then injected him again making him scream more.

Crimson's heart was in pieces.

His parents had said some awful things to him but this was the worst, it was the look in their eyes when they said it that hurt him most it was like he wasn't their son, he was just a thing a burden to them that only took up their time and occasionally provided some entertainment for them.

He could feel the anger, sadness and pain building up in his body as he cried from his eyes in sadness and in his voice in pain.

" _Let it explode! Let it consume you! LET THEM FEEL YOUR PAIN!_ " The voice shouted almost like an order.

Crimson followed the order and gave one last shout in pain which made his body explode with flames pushing his parents back and destroying all the equipment in the room from the shockwave of the explosion.

Standing up from the table he was forced onto Crimson looked around him with lifeless and uninterested eyes at the now burning hellscape around him and then saw in front of him the two responsible for it. Both his parents were on the floor screaming in agony from their flesh slowly burning; his mother dared to raise a hand towards Crimson.

"P-Please...Cr...Crimson! Help us we're your parents!" His mother said, struggling to remember her own son's name.

Crimson said nothing as he raised his right arm up slightly facing towards his parents and then opened his hand and fire came hurtling out consuming his parents making them scream in agony as it slowly got quieter before stopping completely after a matter of seconds.

Even after they died Crimson continued to shoot fire out of his hand with lifeless and bored eyes but the only difference was that he wore a little smile as he burned their already charred corpses.

After about 4 or 5 minutes of burning his dead parents remains to almost a complete pile of ash Crimson heard the foundations of the building start to creak and snap so he began to slowly make his way out of the building but stopped when he heard voices again but not the same one as before.

"Take us with you!"

"Free us!"

"We don't want to burn here!"

Crimson turned to his left and saw a small box on top of what seemed to be a scanner similar to that of a duel monsters card scanner nut bigger and gathered it was the source of the voices. Crimson then opened up the box and saw a deck that had a red glowing outline a variety of different voices coming from it; not wanting them to suffer the same fate Crimson closed the box up and took it with him as he left.

As soon as he made it out of the front door he took 5 steps before Crimson collapsed onto the concrete ground struggling to stand let alone breath and passed out as a result. As the time progressively went by the house slowly fell apart so of course the noise and orange glow the flames produced caused some people to gather round.

Crimson slowly stirred awake to see one of the people who came to the scene was a small boy that looked at Crimson with confusion which he returned slightly as the small boy had absurdly spiky and messy hair while being both black and a dark purple.

He then looked up to see two shadowy figures run up behind the child, one male and one female making Crimson afraid in instinct but he was so weak moving away was not an option.

"Yuto why did you run off like that?!" The woman spoke in a panicked voice before gasping at the sight of Crimson.

"Mommy, why does he look so sad?" Was the last thing Crimson heard before he started to lose consciousness and drift into a long sleep which he thought would be where he finally died after all his torture.

 **. . . . . .**

Obviously Crimson didn't die there but he almost did so he was sent to hospital and put on critical support due to how lacking of muscles and fat he had on his body which made it a difficult strain on his body to function properly.

After about two months Crimson was accepted into Yuto's family but refused to ever talk as he was still traumatised by the idea of being apart of a family again.

But that all brings us to now, a young Yuto and Ruri walking side by side smiling and laughing while a quiet and miserable Crimson walked behind them by a few meters as they walked to the XYZ Dimension's You Show Duel school so they could all see their friends and Crimson could just sit in a corner and watch people duel until they had to leave.

"You really should come and talk to some of the other kids here Crimson," Yuto suggested, trying to start some form of conversation with his adopted brother.

"Yeah I bet they could make you smile easy," Ruri beamed trying to get Crimson to smile which was a fruitless effort.

Crimson merely waved them off before walking past them and into the building with his hair flowing in the wind behind him.

"If he keeps letting his hair grow out then he's gonna out do my hair," Ruri joked, as both her and Yuto entered the building as well laughing as Crimson's hair was now past his waist and covering most of his ass. **(A/N: It's basically Super Saiyan 3 length)**

While Crimson walked through the school he kept his head down so that his fringe covered most of his face but stopped when someone bumped into him. Crimson turned around to see who it was that bumped into him and saw it was a girl who was obviously ine a hurry and dropped a few duel monsters cards then rushed to pick them back up then apologised subconsciously then ran off again leaving Crimson to himself again.

'I didn't even get the chance to apologise…' Crimson thought to himself with a sad expression.

Crimson then continued to walk to the audience section of the duel arena and found a seat at the back of the stands watched all the duels play out while he thought of his own ways to counter how people played. The last duel included the girl that bumped into him earlier and she was pretty good, had some flaws in her style, but she was good. Crimson then saw that after the duel she got swamped by a large amount of people, guys trying to act cool infront of her and girls complimenting her and gushing over her duel.

He didn't think anything of it but then noticed that she looked up at him and he instantly felt embarrassed and blushed at the eye contact so he lowered his head and put his feet up on the backs of the chairs in front of him trying to go to sleep to save him from any interaction. That didn't go well in the end however as he heard movement on the seat next to him less than a couple minutes after he tried to fake going to sleep then heard her speak in a soft and sweet tone.

"You're the boy that I bumped into earlier and I saw that you watched my duel," The girl said, as Crimson looked at the corner of his eye to see that the girl had Sandy-brown hair with purple tips and also had purple eyes.

"Yeah...sorry about that," Crimson mumbled, as he looked away with a blush as he'd never really talked to a girl before.

"I should be the one to say sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going since I was in such a hurry to get to my duel," The girl said.

"Your duel was...pretty good. I'm Crimson...if you were wondering," Crimson said, sitting up a little so that the girl could get a better look at his face.

"I'm Rose Tsukumo, nice to meet you Crimson," Rose said, with a smile.

"Likewise…" Crimson mumbled, as he now sat up revealing his hair to Rose which shocked her at how long it was.

"Wow, your hair is really long. I've never seen a boy with hair this long before," Rose said.

"Yeah...It's been a few years since it's been cut," Crimson chuckled.

"How come you have your hair that long?" Rose asked.

"I guess I got used to it so I never saw a reason to cut it," Crimson said, as he put some of his hair over his shoulder and held it in his hands.

"Your hair is nearly as long as mine," Rose said.

"I guess I could get it cut…"

"You don't have to cut it, besides I think you look cool in long hair," Rose said.

"Really?" Crimson asked blushing from embarrassed.

"Yeah," Rose said, with a smile.

Before Crimson could say anything else a couple of Rose's friends had walked over to them and seemed to be giving Crimson annoyed looks and glares.

"Hey guys," Rose said greeting her friends.

"Hey Rose, how come you're hanging with him?" One of her friends asked her, pointing at Crimson.

"He seemed lonely so I decided to talk to him," Rose said.

"You shouldn't be hanging around him,"

"Why can't I hang around Crimson?" Rose asked confused.

"He's a devil child, so come on," One of the boys said, as they grabbed Rose wrist and dragged her away from Crimson.

"Let me go!" Rose yelled, as she struggled to get out of her friends grip.

Crimson growled out of instinct and stood up with his teeth gritting together with his eyes and tips of his hair glowing making them all stop and look at him slightly scared but pointed at him.

"See! He is a devil child!"

"He's not a devil child! He's a good person!" Rose yelled at her friends but, they didn't listen to her.

"Then how is his eyes and tips of his hair glowing?" The boy who was holding Rose's wrist asked.

"It shows his the son of Satan," One the girls said.

"It's best you stay away from him Rose," another boy said.

Crimson gripped his head as began hearing the voice from months before.

" _Make them pay! They're as bad as them! Burn them!_ " The voice said trying to force out Crimson's rage but Crimson forced it back.

"Why do I have to. He hasn't done anything!" Rose said.

"You don't get it, do you. When you become friends with him, when you least expect it, he will hurt you and he won't care," the one holding her wrist said, before he dragged her away.

"Crimson!" Rose yelled, as she held her other hand out to him.

"Close your eyes…" Crimson said in a quiet voice only Rose could hear and complied.

Crimson then burst into flames and charged at them growling like an animal and punching the guy holding Rose and then held his arm reeled back prepared to strike him with a blow that would easily kill him but remembered what he was told from Yuto's parents and that Killing was bad and only monsters do it.

" _What are you waiting for?! Kill him! Destruction is in our nature!_ "

"No! I won't! I'm different now!" Crimson yelled out loud gripping his head.

" _You want to do it! Don't fight your instincts! Remember the feeling when you killed them!_ " The voice shouted back showing memories of when he killed his parents causing him to smile sadisticly but try and fight it.

By this point the rest of Rose's friends ran away and the one Crimson punched had also gotten away in Crimson's mental struggle, Crimson had also shut off his flames while he shouted out to himself.

While Rose had her eyes closed, she heard everything that was happening, she decided to open her eyes when she heard her friends run off and when she heard Crimson shouted to himself.

Rose opened her eyes and saw Crimson gripping his head.

"Crimson, are you okay?" Rose asked, as she ran to his side.

"Stop! I don't want to do it! I want to be someone new!" Crimson shouted not hearing her.

"Crimson!" Rose yelled trying to snap him out of whatever was going on with him.

"I shouldn't do it… but it felt so good...Why? Why did it have to feel so good?" Crimson spoke slowly going into a sob.

Rose pulled Crimson into a hug and started to hum a soft calming tune.

Crimson stopped dead in his tracks not knowing what Rose was doing.

His so called parents never really showed any affection towards him even before he was their test subject so he didn't know what hugs were or what real affection felt like, whatever Rose was doing however made him feel warm and made him sob more.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Rose said softly, before she went to humming and rubbed his back up and down.

"Why are you doing this for me? You only just met me," Crimson questioned.

"Well, I saw loneliness and sadness in your eyes, I couldn't just stand there and not comfort you," Rose said.

"You're such a nice person… I'm sorry i made your friends go all mean," Crimson said in a sad tone, as he pulled away from the hug.

"It's fine, besides I was going to ditch them anyways," Rose said.

"Why? They seemed concerned about you,"

"They're not really my friends, they're just some of the popular kids who I hang out with sometimes and they are pretty annoying," Rose said calmly.

"Popular?" Crimson asked really confused, as he hadn't heard the term be used before.

"So, the easiest way to explain is that you have some kids who act all high and mighty, they think that they rule the school," Rose explained to Crimson.

"Oh… sorry i've… been away for a couple years so i'm not that smart or anything," Crimson said looking away in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, some people can't be perfect," Rose said, with a small smile.

"You seem to fit that pretty well though…" Crimson said quietly with a minor blush.

"I just study really, so it's not a big deal," Rose said.

"That's not what i meant…" Crimson said under his breath which Rose didn't hear.

"So, how old are you?" Rose asked Crimson.

Crimson tried to remember how much time he spent trapped and added it all together.

"I'm 8… I think, you?"

"I'm 8 also," Rose said.

"I can't say if i'm older or younger than you as I don't know my birthday," Crimson chuckled in a sad tone.

"Let's just say that I'm older, since I act older than you," Rose said.

"That's not my fault though…"

"I know but, it's fun to tease you," Rose said laughing.

"Tease?" Crimson asked again making Rose sigh.

"It means making fun of or attempt to provoke in a playful way," Rose explained.

"Ahh okay, yeah sorry that i don't know a lot of stuff, I do know how to duel though," Crimson smiled.

"Cool. If you want I can become your tutor?" Rose asked.

"I'd like that," Crimson said giving a whole hearted smile.

"This is the first time that I've seen you smile," Rose said, with a smile.

"It's the first time i remember smiling from happiness…" Crimson said surprised.

"Well, you should try smiling more often, it looks better on you," Rose said, still smiling and she placed her left hand on his right cheek.

Crimson blushed at the contact and didn't know how to react.

Rose pulled Crimson into another hug and stayed like that until Yuto and Ruri came up to them.

"Erm...you alright there Crimson?" Yuto asked with a snicker while Ruri giggled next to him.

Crimson didn't say anything but had a massive blush across his entire face.

Rose pulled away from the hug and started to laugh at Crimson's red face.

"You get embarrassed really easily," Rose laughed.

"I'm not used to this," Crimson mumbled.

"Don't your parents tease you at home?" Rose asked.

Crimson went silent and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry… you don't have to answer my question," Rose said.

"I'd… rather not,"

"It's fine, you have to tell me, until you are ready," Rose said softly, as she put a hand on his left shoulder.

"Thanks…" Crimson mumbled.

"Hey Crimson, is she going to be your new girlfriend?" Ruri asked, with a smirk.

Crimson went fully red in the face and stuttered a bunch of random sounds.

"Crimson, are you feeling okay?" Rose asked him.

"I...I...Er...Maybe?" Crimson stuttered out.

Both Ruri and Yuto laughed at Crimson.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked Ruri and Yuto confused.

 **. . . . . .**

The years went by for the four of them and Rose tutored Crimson so that he knew as much as Rose could teach him. But today's tutor lesson as Rose was planning something and was even doing her hair while giving herself a pep talk to not back out.

"Okay Rose, today's the day, so I can't back out," Rose said to herself.

Rose kept having her little pep talk until she heard the doorbell and ran downstairs to open the door to Crimson.

"Hey Crimson, are you ready for today's lesson?" Rose asked, as she let him inside the house and led him to her room.

"Yeah, I brought the books you mentioned last time but I hope we skip math today," Crimson groaned out in annoyance, as he played with his hair which was now even longer than before and was even longer than both Ruri's and Rose's hair.

"I can arrange that," Rose said.

"What?! Really, why the change in heart you never want me to skip on math," Crimson asked confused.

"Well, you've been working hard and so I thought I would give you a break from maths for today's lesson," Rose said, with a smile.

"You're a lifesaver," Crimson sighed out, as they entered Rose's room.

Rose closed the door and quietly locked the door without Crimson noticing.

"So, what do you want to start with first?" Rose asked, as she walked to her bed and sat down.

"Well I was thinking that maybe- woah!" Crimson started but was cut off by Rose pulling him onto the bed.

"Maybe what?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking of practicing duel strategies but you clearly have something else planned," Crimson stated, as Rose got on top of him and gave him a seductive look.

"Do you like any of the girls at school?" Rose asked Crimson.

"Well...there's this one girl, brown and purple hair, really smart, really beautiful but I don't know if she's interested in anyone. What about you, any guys you like?" Crimson smirked knowing what she was pulling.

"I like you," Rose said, as she kissed him on the lips.

"That explains all this then," Crimson chuckled, as they separated from the kiss.

"Out of curiosity, how long have you liked me for?" Rose asked.

"Since day one, you?"

"The first day I met you," Rose said, with a smile.

"And I'm guessing you have more planned," Crimson smirked.

"How about we skip today's lesson and have some fun instead," Rose said smirking.

"Is your fun the normal kind or the kind we shouldn't be doing at our current age?" Crimson asked raising an eyebrow.

"The second option," Rose said.

"What would your parents say if they found out you planned this?" Crimson teased.

"They won't know… since they disappeared... a year ago," Rose said, as she hid her eyes behind her fringe.

"Shit I forgot sorry," Crimson apologised but knew Rose still wanted to do this so he decided to do what he told himself he wouldn't do, use his powers.

Crimson turned up his body temperature really high and stated to make the room feel extremely hot for Rose.

'Why does the room feel hot all of a sudden?" Rose thought to herself, as she looked at Crimson with confusion in her eyes.

Crimson could see the lust slowly clouding up in her eyes and focused his powers a lot more making Rose wet and making her forget about anything that was said before.

Rose leaned down and kissed Crimson on the lips passionately.

Crimson slid his hands down to Rose's ass and squeezed it making Rose reel back and moan out in pleasure.

"Crimson…" Rose moaned out, as she felt herself getting wetter.

Crimson lost his control and his flames became visible.

Rose saw the flames around Crimson's body, her eyes widened but, she felt as the flames weren't going to hurt her.

Crimson saw Rose relax and intensified the heat making Rose start to shake from pleasure and took off her shirt.

Rose then took off her bra and pants, leaving her in her panties.

"It's a little unfair that I'm the only one getting undressed," Rose said.

"Well with an almost naked girl sat on me it's hard to get undressed," Crimson chuckled.

Rose got off of Crimson, so that he could get undressed.

Crimson sat up and slowly started to take off his shirt before moving to his pants, Rose got too impatient of waiting and pulled off his pants and then climbed back on top of Crimson.

"If you were trying to tease me, it worked," Rose said.

"That was the plan," Crimson smirked, as he moved his hips slightly so that his bulge was pointing into Rose's hips.

Rose rubbed the bulge through the fabric of his boxers with one of her hands.

"Holy shit your hands are so soft..." Crimson groaned out making Rose smile and pull of his underwear and start rubbing his shaft.

Rose got bored of rubbing his shaft and decided to pump it up and down, sending lots of pleasure through Crimson's body.

"Holy fuck…" Crimson moaned out, as he started to rub her vagnia through her panties making her moan out as well.

"Fuck Crimson…" Rose moaned out, as she got even wetter soaking her panties.

Crimson set his hands alight and let his flames dance across Rose's skin and started to feel the heat getting to her.

"Crimson… please fuck… me now…" Rose moaned out, as she looked at Crimson with lust filled eyes.

Crimson smirked before continuing to rub her vagina and groping one of her breasts teasing her and driving her to an insane point.

"Crimson… stop teasing… I need you now..." Rose pleaded.

Knowing that Rose had had enough teasing Crimson slipped off his underwear while Rose took off her panties and sat just below Crimson's cock.

"So, what position did you want to try?" Rose asked Crimson.

"Well I think you know more than me so you decide," Crimson smiled.

"Well, we could try doggystyle?" Rose asked.

"Who am I to say no to you?" Crimson teased before flipping their positions and went behind Rose who had her legs spread slightly and entered her slowly earning soft moans from Rose.

Once Crimson went past her hymen breaking it, while Rose felt pain as she yelped in pain and clutching the bed sheets tightly.

Crimson waited until Rose had gotten used to him and waited for her to move or say something so that he could continue.

Rose looked at Crimson and gave him a nod to move.

Crimson started to move at a slow pace earning quiet moans from Rose but started to eventually pick up the pace making Rose get louder.

"Faster! Harder!" Rose yelled.

Crimson compiled and also got a little rough to see if Rose would enjoy it, which she certainly did.

"Harder!" Rose yelled out, as she wanted him to be rougher with her.

Crimson did so and held her hips to push deeper into her all the while his flames danced across her back and slowly went around to her chest.

"Crimson!" Rose gasped out, because of the feeling of Crimson's flames on her skin.

After hearing that Crimson tried to imagine his flames in the shape of hands which they did and with a little concentration they started groping Rose's breasts.

Rose's mind started to fog up, because of all the pleasure and lust. So, she could only think of moaning Crimson's name over and over again.

Feeling Rose start to tighten up Crimson made another flame hand but used this one to rub and pinch her clit.

"Crimson… I'm close…" Rose moaned out.

"Then do it," Crimson growled in a voice that made Rose shiver.

"CRIMSON!" Rose yelled out, before she tightened her walls around Crimson's shaft and cummed.

Crimson felt himself close to cumming to but concentrated so that he didn't and continued to thrust into her.

Rose continued to moan Crimson's name, as her mind was getting more fogged up by the second.

Feeling the pressure really building up within himself and Rose, Crimson's flames began to intensify to their hottest point but made sure they didn't hurt Rose.

"CRIMSON!" Rose yelled, as she cummed again.

Crimson couldn't handle the pressure anymore and came letting out a wild and low growl that almost sounded exactly like a wild animal.

Crimson pulled out of Rose while catching his breath then, they laid on the bed on their sides facing each other.

"Holy shit... that was amazing…" Crimson grinned, as he got his breath back.

"Yeah... I really... enjoyed it..." Rose said between breaths, with a tired smile.

"Sorry about the growls…" Crimson chuckled nervously.

"It's fine and how could you control fire?" Rose asked curious.

"I...I gained them when I was seven but iId rather not talk about them," Crimson stated, as he looked away as he knew it was a bad idea to use his powers.

"It's cool that you're able to control fire and it made our sex more interesting," Rose said, with a soft smile along with a light blush.

"Another thing about that is that because we're only fourteen this bad boy is only gonna get bigger," Crimson laughed, indicating down at his crotch.

"Bigger the better," Rose smirked.

Crimson just laughed at what Rose said as he had a feeling she would say something like that.

"I love you Crimson, with all my heart," Rose said, with a smile as she grabbed one of Crimson's hands and placed it over her heart.

"I love you too, with every fiber of my body," Crimson smiled back.

Rose kissed Crimson on the lips with as much passion as possible but, not enough to start another round of sex.

Crimson returned the kiss with an equal amount of passion and made sure not to trigger his fire powers.

Rose broke away from the kiss and rested her head on his chest, feeling a bit tired.

"Tired are you?" Crimson chuckled.

"Yeah, I am," Rose said tiredly.

"Let's head to sleep then," Crimson smiled.

 **. . . . . .**

It had been a year since that night, the next morning their told Rose's sister and grandmother what happened the night before. Rose's sister Akari almost tried to kill Crimson but, Rose's grandmother stopped her before that could happen.

Today was normal school day, the sky was blue and sun was shine brightly.

Rose, Crimson, Yuto, Ruri and Ruri's brother Shun were sitting under one of the trees in the school yard eating their lunch.

"Today's a nice day, don't think so Crimson?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah it is… but I can't get this feeling off my back," Crimson sighed.

"What feeling?" Rose asked.

"I don't know… I just have a bad feeling about something,"

Rose nods and lays her head on his shoulder.

While the five of them were enjoy the serenity of the blue sky they heard an explosion that didn't sound too far away but from instinct Crimson blotted up right with fear in his eyes and saw the smoke thinking it was something he did with his powers but pushed that aside as it essentially impossible.

"What the hell. Was it me or did it sound like a explosion?" Rose asked, with some fear in her voice.

"That was," Crimson said, before running off and using his powers to jump onto the roof of the school and look at what exactly happened.

Crimson's eyes widened in horror as he saw an entire city block alight on fire and purple flashes happening here and there which were followed by screams that Crimson could hear from this distance. The thing that worried Crimson most was the giant mechanical monsters that were tearing the city apart.

"Crimson, where did the explosion come from?!" Rose asked shouting.

"It came from the city! Get your duel disks… I think this is a war!" Crimson growled in anger, as he got his duel disk out and activated it.

"Wait, what?!" Rose shouted shocked at what she heard.

Yuto and Shun put their duel disks on and activated them, as Ruri and Rose weren't sure about the situation.

'If this really is the beginning of something big then I need to move around at my best'

Crimson grabbed the back of his hair from just below his neck and did a quick swipe of his duel disk making a clean cut and letting it fly away in the wind shocking the four of them as they knew if Crimson cut his hair to not hold his movements back then this was serious.

Rose and Ruri looked at each other and gave a nod before putting their duel disks on and activating them.

Crimson then took two cards out of his extra deck and swiped his arm so that they went on the energy blade and on either side of him two balls of fire emerged as Crimson began to shout.

"Take flight! **Blood Phantom XYZ Dragon** and **Blood Flame Dragon**!" A blood red version of White Phantom Pendulum Dragon appeared with a loud roar and on the other side a red scaled dragon that looked similar to White Lightning Dragon but was covered in flames and had bone wings that dripped blood.

Rose and the others had seen the first dragon before but none of them had seen the second before.

"Appear my friend! **Light Rose XYZ Magician**!" A female Magician appeared next to Rose, her Magician look like Light Rose Pendulum Magician but, instead of wearing blue she was wearing purple.

Yuto, Shun and Ruri summoned their ace monsters to their sides as well.

Crimson jumped down from the roof so that he was with the rest of them.

"So, how far was the explosion from the school?" Rose asked Crimson.

"About a five minute walk away so if we run it'll take less,"

"Okay. Lead the way," Rose said, as they waited for Crimson to lead the way.

Crimson started to run with the rest of them following behind but Rose started to notice that Crimson's fire was flaring up.

"Crimson, why is your fire flaring up?" Rose asked.

"Anger is a catalyst for my powers… if i'm angry they flare up on their own", Crimson gritted out before his blood flame dragon lowered its head and Crimson jumped on.

" _ **Mistress, would you like me to carry you?**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician asked Rose but, Rose was the only one who heard her duel monster

"Sure," Rose said, as she stopped running and her Magician pick her up in her arms then, flew after everyone else.

" _Take the opportunity and dirty your hands Crimson… you know you can't fight back this bloodlust anymore,_ " The voice inside Crimson's head spoke after years of silence trying to seduce him back into darkness.

'I've told you before, I'm a new person now' Crimson snapped back in his head.

" _... well that's disappointing… now I have to take matters into my own hands,_ " The voice sighed and before Crimson could do anything he threw his head back then slumped forwards slightly limp.

"I'm gonna go see if the east district is okay," _Crimson_ stated as he and his two dragons turned to the right flying off in their own direction while Rose and the others continued to where the source of the explosion was.

Once Rose and the others got to where the explosion was, they saw men wearing a strange uniform and duel disks.

"Hey, are you the guys responsible for doing this?" Rose asked the men.

"Maybe," one of the men replied while laughing.

" _ **Mistress, these men are dangerous, so be careful,**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician said.

"Don't worry, I will," Rose said.

About ten of the uniformed soldiers turned their attention towards Rose and the others and started summoning mechanical monsters that looked similar to dogs but a lot more dangerous.

" _ **Those monsters are Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds,**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician said.

"Okay," Rose nods, before she turns to Yuto, Shun and Ruri.

"Just to let you know, the monsters are called Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds," Rose said, giving them some info about the monsters.

"I don't care they need to be dealt with," Shun said, in a pissed off tone.

"Shun, you should care," Ruri scrolled her brother.

"Now is not the time Ruri, we all need to take these guys out!"

"I know," Ruri sighed.

"Light Rose XYZ Magician attack those Hunting Hounds with Light Magic!" Light Rose XYZ Magician waved her wand, as a few balls of light come out of the wand and flew to some of the Hunting Hounds destroying them.

"Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon attack with Revolt Lightning Disobey!" Yuto shouted as his dragon charged forward destroying a few of the bigger Hunting Hounds.

"Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale attack some of those soldiers!" Ruri yelled, as her monster attack some of the soldiers, knocking them off their feet.

"Raidraptor - Rise Falcon, rend and tear our enemies to shreds, Brave claw revolution!" Shun yelled as his monster took to the sky and set alight before destroying the rest of the monsters.

"Great job Shun," Rose smiled at him, as Light Rose XYZ Magician put her on the ground next her friends.

"Now we should go check on Crimson," He stated, he was dealing with probably the same amount of soldiers.

"I'll have Light Rose XYZ Magician fly away the area and see where he is," Rose suggested.

"Good idea," Yuto stated.

"Light Rose XYZ Magician can you go and fly around the area to find Crimson?" Rose asked her loyal monster.

" _ **Of course Mistress,**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician said, as she flew into the air.

Light Rose XYZ Magician flew around the area and found Crimson a little ways away, so she flew back to Rose and her friend.

" _ **Mistress, I found him,**_ "

"Okay, can you take us to him?" Rose asked.

" _ **Of course,**_ "' Light Rose XYZ Magician said, as she picked Rose up and flew to where Crimson was.

"Crimson!" Rose yelled, trying to get his attention.

She got no reply but saw him in the middle of a destroyed fire covered road surrounded by bloody corpses that were almost unrecognizable, Rose immediately thought that he had only witnessed it so she went over to hug him.

"Crimson, what happened here?" Rose asked softly.

"They're all gone…they're all dead," Crimson stated in a sad tone but his face was fighting back a smile.

Rose noticed but didn't say anything.

"Did you run into any soldiers?" Rose asked.

"I… can't remember it was all one big fiery blur… I couldn't tell who was who…"

"Did you get hurt at all?" Rose asked, as she go of Crimson and over him to see if he had any injuries.

Crimson raised his hands to show that were blood soaked but started talking before Rose could react.

"Physically no… mentally is a different story…"

"What do you mean mentally?" Rose asked, with some worry.

"There...There was just… so much blood," Crimson said, looking at his hands now smiling completely but complete terror in his eyes.

" _ **Mistress, there's a dark presence within Crimson, he struggling to control it,**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician informed Rose.

Rose hugs Crimson then, she whispered to him.

"Crimson, you can't let it control you,"

Crimson went wide eyed at what Rose was saying.

"Wha...How did you?" Crimson asked, with fear in his voice hoping she wouldn't know too much.

"Light Rose XYZ Magician told me that she could sense a dark presence within you and you're struggling to control it," Rose said.

"I...I didn't struggle though… I let him...Because it felt...good," Crimson stated as he gripped his face and began smiling madly.

" _ **Mistress, the dark presence taking a hold of Crimson, so you should get away from him,**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician said.

"I wouldn't, I need to get the real Crimson back even if it hurts or kills me, I will get him back," Rose said, with determination in her voice and eyes.

"It felt… so good...their screams were like music to our ears," _Crimson_ stated, as he reeled his head back and began laughing madly.

"Who ever you are, you are a psychotic bastard, who has taken control of my boyfriend! I suggest that you let Crimson take control or I will have to duel you to get him back," Rose said, with anger in her voice.

"Psychotic bastard? Oh how you wound me so… yeah right… you're nothing before us," _Crimson_ said, in a mad voice before going in a serious voice and unleashing a black aura that made Rose freeze on the spot from how much pressure he was producing.

'This aura is very strong' Rose thought.

"Tch… I didn't expect to be this weak… I guess that's what I get for splitting my traits in four parts… but still I wouldn't have had to do that if it wasn't for you," _Crimson_ said, as he stepped forward towards Rose grabbing her chin roughly hurting her and getting blood on her making her feel sick.

"I didn't do anything!" Rose yelled, as she slapped _Crimson's_ hand away from her and giving him a glare.

"Oh no you didn't do anything… but _you_ did," _Crimson_ stated in a tone that made him seem like he was talking through Rose.

"If only Ray didn't get inside your head… we could've owned the universe in our hands but you decided to listen to her rather than me when you knew I did everything for us!" _Crimson_ shouted starting to get angry.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rose said confused, on what he was saying.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK!" _Crimson_ snapped out at Rose slapping her and making her fall to the ground and look up at him in fear.

"Sorry… that's a bit of Zarc talking there. we didn't want to do tha- Oh would you shut up!" _Crimson_ shouted hitting the side of his head.

"Fucking Crimson here doesn't seem to like what i'm doing, oh well he won't be around much longer," _Crimson_ muttered the last part to himself.

" _ **Mistress, are you okay?**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician asked, as she flew up to Rose.

"I'm...okay," Rose said, with sad smile.

" _ **Here let me get me heal you,**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician said, as she healed Rose.

"Thanks,"

" _ **It's my pleasure Mistress,**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician said.

Rose stood up and stared daggers at _Crimson_ who just glanced a look at Rose's monster then raised two fingers up at her.

"Shut up…"

With those two words Black and Purple flames shot out of his fingers and consumed Rose's monster making her scream out in pain which in turn made Rose scream in horror as she listened to her monster's screams.

"STOP!" Rose yelled at _Crimson_.

 _Crimson_ said nothing as he turned his hand into a fist disintegrating her monster instantly. He then turned to the left and shot three flame shots which hit the incoming monsters that belonged to Shun, Ruri and Yuto making the three of them fall to the ground with loud thuds.

"Shun! Ruri! Yuto!" Rose yelled worried for her friends.

"Why are you doing this?!" Rose yelled at _Crimson_.

"Because we love destruction and chaos… and I want to be back in my normal body,"

"Crimson would never do this, he's not like you!" Rose yelled.

"If only you knew!" _Crimson_ laughed.

"Do me a favor a think about something for me. Why hasn't he told you anything about before he met you? Why hasn't he explained how he got his powers? Why was he smiling and not freaking out when he was surrounded by corpses? Why hasn't he ever said anything about his parents?"

As he spoke Rose tried to ignore his questions but she couldn't and they did make her start to think.

Rose thought through the questions but, she knew that Crimson had a good reason for not talking about these things.

"I don't care, I know he has a good reason for not speaking about those things," Rose said calmly, as she looked at _Crimson_.

"*Sigh*...You really are annoying you know that… I try to show you truth and you look away like it's nothing but lies," _Crimson_ gritted in annoyed tone and grabbed her again but as he did the rest of them came up beside the two.

"How about we have duel but, if I win you let Crimson have control and won't bother him again but, if I lose… you can do anything to me as long as don't hurt my friends," Rose said.

"You think I would duel you when in reality I could kill you in an instant," _Crimson_ laughed before setting his right hand on fire reeling it back ready to hit her or impale her with it.

As he tried to move his arm forward Crimson threw Rose back and gripped his head screaming.

'Looks like the real Crimson is trying to take control again' Rose thought.

"GET OUT! I TOLD YOU I WAS IN CONTROL NOW! I AM DESTRUCTION! I AM THE KING OF DEATH!" _Crimson_ yelled at the top of his lungs before his whole went limp.

'Did Crimson gain control. I guess there's one way to find out' Rose thought, as she walked towards Crimson.

"Crimson?" Rose asked, as she put a hand on Crimson's shoulder.

Crimson grabbed a rock that was in front of him and started bashing him hard on the head with it while screaming out in pain and screaming out "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" scarring and shocking Rose until she took the bloody rock out of his hand and looked at him to see him in the weakest state she'd ever seen him in.

He now had blood running down his face from the head wounds and he also had tears mixed in with that to as his eyes were full of pure sadness.

"Crimson…" Rose said, looking at him with worry.

Rose grabbed Crimson's hands with hers and used her thumbs to rub the top of his hands softly.

"What am I Rose?..." Crimson asked in a scared voice.

"You're my boyfriend, that I love very much," Rose said softly.

"How...how can I be when I'm a monster who can't even stop himself?!" Crimson shouted back with even more fear in his voice.

"You're really are still naive," Rose said sighing.

"W-What?"

"It doesn't matter what you are, I will love you the same way I always have," Rose said, looking at Crimson honest eyes.

"B-But… I hurt you and said such bad things to you…"

"You may of hurt me but, if I was super hurt, I wouldn't be here talking to you, now would I?" Rose said to Crimson.

"But… why?"

"Can you stop saying but. My reason is because I love you and want to be by your side," Rose said.

Crimson just burst into even more tears and hugged Rose tightly letting out all of his pent up emotions while Rose hugged him back and softly stroked his back while humming slightly.

"She tells him "ooh love"

No one's ever gonna hurt you, love,

I'm gonna give you all of my love,

Nobody matters like you," Rose sang softly.

While Rose sang to Crimson Ruri glanced over at Yuto briefly then grabbed his hand making him blush.

When Rose finished singing, she looked at Crimson.

"How are you feeling now?" Rose asked, as she stroked Crimson's hair like a mother would to their child.

"A little better but I still feel awful… and I think I gave myself a concussion," Crimson stated, as he pulled back from the hug holding his head.

Rose stood up and took out her deck and looked through until she found the monster she wanted and placed the card in her right hand then, held it in the air.

"Let's see if this will work," Rose said, making everyone confused.

"What are you doing?" Shun asked.

Rose didn't say anything and start to concentrate on the card in her hand, after a couple minutes the card started to glow brighter.

"I Summon from the duel spirit world **Light Magician**!" Rose yelled, as the card transformed into the Light Magician, surprising everyone.

"How can you do that?" Yuto asked in shock.

" _ **Mistress, did you want me to explain?**_ " Light Magician asked Rose.

"Yes," Rose nodded.

" _ **Rose is the princess of the Duel spirit world. She did can see and hear Duel spirits and Summon us when she needs us,**_ " Light Magician explained.

"That certainly beats whatever I am," Crimson joked quietly.

Light Magician then looked over at Crimson and gave him a glare before moving in front of Rose taking a defensive stance.

"Light Magician stand down, I summoned you to heal him not fight him," Rose said to her friend.

" _ **But, he hurt you and Light Rose XYZ Magician,**_ " Light Magician said, through gritted teeth.

Crimson looked down at the floor feeling even worse about what he did.

"Light Magician can you please heal Crimson," Rose said.

" _ **Blood Phantom XYZ Dragon and Blood Flame Dragon were worried about you Master Crimson but, while you were taken control from that evil presence of yours, they were in pain,**_ " Light Magician said, as he healed Crimson's wounds.

"I'm aware… I could hear them shouting at me… while I…" Crimson began but, Light Magician stopped him.

" _ **I am aware of of what 'you' did Master Crimson, I know that you will have to live with those burdens on your own,**_ " Light Magician stated in a way that purposely made Crimson feel worse.

"Light Magician, you should return to the Duel spirit world," Rose said to Light Magician.

" _ **Of course Mistress,**_ " Light Magician said, as he turned back into a card.

"I'm sorry about him, I don't know what's gotten into him," Rose apologised.

"It's not your fault…" Crimson said in a sad tone.

"If you want I can Summon **Blood Phantom XYZ Dragon** and **Blood Flame Dragon** , so you can talk to them?" Rose asked.

"I doubt they'd want to talk to me but you can if you want..." Crimson said, handing her the two cards.

Rose lift the cards in the air with her right hand and did what she did with **Light Magician**.

"I Summon from the Duel spirit world, **Blood Phantom XYZ Dragon** and **Blood Flame Dragon**!" Rose said, as the two cards turned into two dragons.

Rose felt exhausted from using her powers, as she falls to her knees to catch her breath.

The two dragons on the other hand were hovering in front of Crimson saying nothing but just looked at Crimson.

"I'm sorry...It wasn't my fault I swear… I had no control!" Crimson said, lowering his head scared to look at his own dragons who still said nothing scaring him more.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen!" Rose started to drift in and out of consciousness as Crimson apologised.

Crimson felt something snap when he didn't hear his dragons speak for the fifth time.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT FROM ME?!" Crimson screamed out with tears down his face.

" _ **Admit what you did…**_ " Blood Phantom spoke in his booming dragon voice.

"What?" Crimson asked in shock.

" _ **Admit everything that led to this corruption and possession…**_ " Blood Flame added as Rose finally lost consciousness.

"Why?" Crimson asked in fear of what everyone would think of him.

" _ **It will free you from the chains of Darkness that 'he' has on you…**_ " Blood phantom finished.

Crimson stared at his dragons like they had sentenced him to death and began having memories pop up of what he's done. The memories began building up until Crimson snapped.

"Fine! I gave into the darkness! I murdered my parents and I enjoyed it! I let him take over so I could get the feeling back and I ended up killing everyone on this street with my own hands and powers! I'm sorry, the power and feeling felt too good! I'm sorry!" Crimson shouted in a sob.

Crimson heard a gasp behind him and slowly while shaking turned around to look at Shun, Yuto and Ruri looking at him with wide eyes full of fear.

"I swear I'm not like that anymore! He pulled me into the darkness!" Crimson pleaded as he stood up as all three of them backed up from Crimson.

"Y-you… really think i'm a monster don't you?" Crimson spoke lowering his head.

Before the three of them could say anything, both of Crimson's dragon's hit them on the back of their heads with the tips of their tails knocking them out instantly.

"Why?" Crimson asked as he turned to face his dragons.

" _ **So that you'll now know… they'll always doubt you in the back of their minds,**_ " Blood Flame stated.

"Wait what?"

" _ **That hit was aimed perfectly to make their memories fuzzy but their feeling intact so they will always doubt you,**_ " Blood Phantom explained.

"That's like torturing me! I'll always be on edge of them finding out!" Crimson retorted.

" _ **That's half the point…**_ " Both dragons said.

"...I get it...you're doing this on purpose then…" Crimson muttered, as his dragons began to fade.

"Fine...I'll accept this…" Crimson mumbled, as he fell to his knees.

Rose woke up a couple minutes later.

"I'm not summoning those two again," Rose said, as she sat up and looked around.

Rose spotted Ruri, Yuto and Shun on the ground.

"What happened while I was out?" Rose asked out loud.

Rose looked around and spotted Crimson on his knees, she got up and walked up to him and kneeled down next to him then, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Crimson," Rose called his name.

"...Hey," Crimson mumbled in a sad tone.

"What happened with Shun, Yuto and Ruri?" Rose asked Crimson.

"They were knocked out by my dragons…"

"Why? Did they do or say something for them to get knocked out by your dragons?" Rose asked.

"It was… just a moment of panic on my dragons part. Don't worry about it," Crimson said in slightly louder voice so Rose could hear him properly.

"Well, I don't plan on summoning them again, since they took a lot of my energy away from me," Rose said.

"Don't worry… you won't have to summon them again… for a long time…"

"Are you okay now?" Rose asked.

"Yeah...just...just give me sec," Crimson said, in a almost spaced out tone.

"When do you think the others will wake up?" Rose asked, looking at Shun, Yuto and Ruri.

"Should be soon…"

"What do you think of those soldiers from earlier, do you think you might have an idea on why they are doing here?" Rose asked, thinking back to the soldiers that they fought earlier.

"I don't know... I did run into them but they were dead before they could do anything…"

Rose nods and pulls Crimson into a hug.

 **. . . . . .**

Rose along with Ruri were walking around a destroyed Heartland. Within a couple months more of the Duel soldiers from the Fusion dimension had invaded their dimension, they carded everyone from innocent children to the duelists.

The reason why Rose and Ruri were walking around was because they were looking for survivors but, so far nothing.

"Hello! Anyone!" Ruri shouted, hoping to get a response but, nothing but only silence.

"We should get back. It's getting late," Rose said, as they started to walk back to base.

As they were walking Ruri suddenly stopped and her eyes became foggy and lifeless.

"Hey Ruri, you feeling okay?" Rose asked, as she noticed Ruri not following her and turned around and looking at her with worried eyes.

Ruri didn't say anything and didn't move from where she stood.

"Ruri, we need to get back before Shun, Yuto and Crimson get worried about us," Rose said, as she grabbed Ruri's hand dragged her along.

Ruri's eyes then widened still remaining lifeless but also gained a bright smile and slight blush.

"Yuto…" She smiled, as she began running in a random direction leaving Rose by herself.

"I guess, I'm walking by myself," Rose sighed, as she kept walking.

" _Aww… and after all the trouble I went through to get us alone you go and say that,"_ A familiar voice echoed around Rose, as her sight became dark.

'What's going on? Why's my sight gone dark? Why does that voice sound like Crimson?' Rose thought.

" _At least make a sound… I wanna hear your voice before you suffer,"_ The voice spoke in a dark tone before going into a mad laugh.

"What?" Rose asked, with some fear in her voice.

" _Now let's see what makes you scream,"_ The voice laughed, as Rose felt something behind her.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Rose asked, wanting to get some answers.

" _Why? Ahahaha! Because I follow orders and I like the extra fun,"_ The voice laughed sadistically.

"What do you want from me?" Rose asked.

" _Why… I want you,"_ The voice said, in a creepy and sadistic tone.

"I won't let you!" Rose yelled, as she got her deck and picked a monster then, she summoned the **Light Magician**.

" _Aww it's cute you think you have a say in the matter"_ The voice laughed again, as he clicked his fingers so Rose's **Light Magician** vaporised in an instant.

"No! **Light Magician**! What did you do to him?!" Rose yelled, with some anger in her voice.

"All I did was send him back to the spirit world by force, it's quite painful for them," The voice said no longer echoing but directly behind her.

Rose turned around to see a person that looked like Crimson but, he had short blue hair with purple tips and also had purple eyes like her but his were cold and dark like a monster.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, glaring at him.

"I am Dracul, the one who will make you scream and beg for death," Dracul stated, as he grabbed Rose's chin with his index finger and thumb softly but spoke in a sadistic tone that scared Rose.

"Don't touch me!" Rose yelled, as she slapped his hand away from her and took a couple steps back from Dracul while, still giving him a glare.

"Aww don't be like that, I mean look who came to visit you…" Dracul grinned looking behind Rose making her turn around to see her parents and her brother standing there.

"Mom. Dad. Yuma," Rose said, as few tears fell down her face.

"See now don't they look all happy- oh wait sorry wrong image," Dracul clicked his fingers and in an instant they became all bloody and chained up.

Rose looked at the image in horror, as she cover her mouth with her hands then, she looked away as she felt sick and more tears started to fall.

"Don't break now… I just got started," Dracul grinned, as he leaned down next to Rose forcing her to watch and raised his hand and turned it into a fist as making the chains tighten and Rose's family scream.

"Stop! Stop hurting them!" Rose yelled at Dracul.

"Fine… but you asked for it," Dracul smirked, as slashed his arm to the side sending a psychic wave towards them and in a second cutting them all in half splattering blood everywhere.

"NO!" Rose cried out, as she watched in horror as her adoptive family was slashed in half.

Not wanted to see the image anymore, Rose covered her eyes with her fringe and let more tears fall.

"Oh no no no, you see this is where you watch and beg for it to stop not look away in fear," Dracul said slightly annoyed while raising his left hand and using some form of psychic power to force her to look up and watch what he did to them.

"Please, just stop," Rose pleaded in a sad sobbed voice, as she gave up.

"But look, the main attraction turned up," Dracul said, as he made her look forward to now see a chained up Crimson standing in front of her which only made her go wide eyed and scared.

"Crimson…" Rose said, as she looked at him with fear in her eyes as she dared to think of what Dracul would do to him.

"Oh you think I'm going to kill him too? No… that honor belongs to you," Dracul laughed, as he leaned in next to Rose talking in her ear and putting a knife in her hand.

"No, I won't kill him!" Rose yelled, as she let the knife drop to the ground.

"Well that's disappointing… well you don't have a say in the matter anyway," Dracul said, as he forced her to pick it back up with his powers and walk towards Crimson.

"No, please! I give up! Please don't make me kill him!" Rose pleaded, trying as hard as she could to stop walking but it was no use.

"Do you think I care! This is the best!" Dracul laughed, as he made Rose raise up her arm so the knife was at Crimson's throat.

"Please… I'll do anything but not this," Rose begged.

" _Anything_ you say?" Dracul said in a tone that frightened Rose and made her shake at what he could say next.

"Yes, anything," Rose said.

"Even _that_?" Dracul asked reaching around Rose and grabbing her breasts hard making her yelp in surprise with a mixture of fear in the mix.

"Yes…" Rose nodded.

"Are you really willing to cheat on your own lover?" Dracul asked in a tone that made her feel like she was about to break every law that existed in the universe.

"Yes, as long as you don't make me kill him and if you promise not to tell," Rose said.

"That's good to hear… now let me hear how much you want me," Dracul demanded still keeping the knife in midair as he made Rose let go and turn around.

"I really need you… Master," Rose begged, feeling like the words she spoke were like poison.

"More," Dracul demanded as he made two more knives appear in front of Crimson's face; one in front of each eye.

"Master, please make me your whore," Rose begged again.

"You know your place, good," Dracul smirked, as he forced Rose against a wall and lifted her up slightly before sliding two finger into her womanhood.

Rose moaned out but, on the inside she was breaking but she masked it from Dracul.

Rose then saw what she thought was Crimson and saw he was crying which made her feel worse.

'I'm sorry, Crimson' Rose thought, as she looked away and looked at what Dracul was going to do next.

Dracul smirked but quickly flinched as if he felt something coming near and tutted.

"I guess we can't have total fun today… but this doesn't mean I won't try again," Dracul stated, as he lowered Rose but then forced her to go towards Crimson and before she could say anything to protest her hand grabbed the knife by Crimson's neck and slashed it open.

Rose's eyes widened with horror at what she did then, she dropped the knife and took a few steps back in shock before she fell to her knees and screamed in horror while tears flowed down her face.

"Why... Rose?" Crimson gargled slight as blood filled his throat while it also gushed out from the slash.

"First you break my heart now... this," He finished, as his eyes slowly began to fade.

Rose stayed silent and just cried her eyes out.

"I… I thought... you loved me…" Crimson muttered, as he slowly went pale.

"I… I do love you," Rose whispered.

"Then why... have you... done this... to... me?"

"I wasn't in control of my body…" Rose said, looking at Crimson with tear filled eyes.

"Then...why...have you...done it... again?" Crimson gasped out, as breath was becoming hard for him while Rose looked at her hands and saw that she had the knife in her hands once more and that she had stabbed Crimson directly in the heart.

"I...It wasn't me… I swear," Rose said.

Crimson didn't hear that last part as he drew his final breath falling to the ground with a thud.

"Crimson!" Rose yelled, as dropped the knife and screamed out in pain.

She collapsed on top of his now becoming cold corpse and started to cry even harder and louder.

" _Everyone you love seems to die don't they?"_ Dracul spoke as his voice echoed.

"It's all your fault!" Rose snapped at Dracul.

" _I wasn't the one holding the knife. I wasn't the one who said to stop your family's suffering. That was all you,"_ Dracul laughed.

Rose stayed silent and tried ignoring Dracul until she heard another voice calling her name.

"ROSE!"

"Of course he picks now to show. We'll see each other again Rose, I promise you that and next time I'll have my way with you," Dracul growled, as he left and the corpse of Crimson that was in front of Rose disappeared while the real Crimson ran into the area.

Rose's Vision returned back to normal but, was a little blurry because she was still crying. Rose looked up and saw the real Crimson running to her and thought she was dreaming.

"Rose, are you okay?" Crimson asked as he kneeled in front of her.

Rose didn't say anything but only reached out to touch his face to see that he was there and real.

"I thought... I killed you…" Rose said, as she hugged Crimson and cried into his chest.

"What?! ...No I'm right here," Crimson comforted Rose as she cried.

"I…I saw my parents and Yuma… they got slashed in half... because of me…" Rose choked out, as she started to shake.

"It wasn't real. none of it was real, okay?" Crimson smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"How do you know? You weren't there!" Rose snapped at Crimson.

"Hey...look at me...when have I ever lied to you about something serious," Crimson said in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry, I…" Rose started, as she looked at Crimson but, then saw a flash of the sadistic bastard Dracul, that triggered images of her family being slashed in half, him on the brink of fucking her and Crimson dying in front of her.

Rose gained a painful headache, as she held her head making Crimson worried.

"Rose, are you okay? What happened?" Crimson asked in a worried tone.

"There was a person that looked like you… but he had short blue hair with purple tips and also had purple eyes… he…" Rose gripped her head harder, as just remembering what Dracul looked like made the headache worse.

"He did what?" Crimson asked slightly scared.

"He was the one… who slashed my family in half… and he took over my body with his psychic powers and made me… kill you… I couldn't stop him… he was so powerful," Rose said, as more tears went down her face.

Crimson hugged her tighter.

"And worst of all… he almost raped me…" Rose said.

Crimson froze up completely.

"Rose...where is this guy now?" Crimson asked holding back his anger but flames still appeared on him.

"I don't know, he vanished when you came into the area. He also said that he would be back for me," Rose said, with fear in her voice.

"Did he now… well don't worry...next time he shows up I'll rip him apart limb from limb!" Crimson yelled in rage standing up and letting his flames go up.

"Have you guys found Ruri?" Rose asked, once she had calmed down.

"Yuto and Shun are looking for her but she's vanished without a trace",

'Ruri… I should've followed her' Rose thought, as she was worried.

"It's my fault… I should've went after her when she ran off," Rose said, blaming herself for Ruri's disappearance.

"It's not your fault, you were stuck with that sadistic bastard, you couldn't have done anything," Crimson said in a warm tone.

Rose took get deck out and look through it until she found **Light Magician** then, she summoned him.

" _ **Mistress, I'm glad you're okay, everyone in the Duel spirit world was worried about you,**_ " Light Magician said.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'm more worried about you though, since Dracul forced you back to the Duel spirit world," Rose said, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

" _ **It was a little painful but, I'm fine now,**_ " Light Magician said, giving a reassuring smile.

" _ **Master Crimson, I suggest that you stay by my Mistress, just in case Dracul comes back for her,**_ " Light Magician said to Crimson.

"If the bastard comes back I'll deal with him personally," Crimson growled in anger at the thought of him.

Light Magician's nods and Rose returns him to the Duel spirit world.

Rose then summons Kuriboh and Rose hugs him.

" _ **Kuri Kuri (Hi Rose)**_ " Kuriboh said.

"Hey Kuriboh," Rose said, as she stroked his fur, making Kuriboh purr.

"Hey little guy," Crimson said trying to reach and stroke Kuriboh but he just went further towards Rose shaking slightly.

"...Should've figured they're all still afraid of me… and hate me," Crimson sighed.

"We should get back to base," Rose said.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Crimson smiled, as he held out his hand for Rose to take but she hesitated as her trauma from Dracul made it hard for her not to think of him or his sadistic laugh whenever she looked at Crimson.

Kuriboh nudged Rose, telling her that it was okay and saying that it was Crimson and not Dracul, she took Crimson's hand then, looked up at Crimson with a small smile.

"I promise you, I'll stay by your side no matter how dark the days get," Crimson said softly, as he raised his other hand and set it alight and used it like a torch.

"Thanks Crimson. I will also stay by your side no matter what happens," Rose said, with a smile.


	14. Chapter 12

A week went by after Rose had announced she was pregnant with Kori's child and not much had happened since then apart from Crimson and XYZ Rose trying for a child of their own which wasn't showing any results. Yuya had had his first duel with Michio and won showing him up with his dueling while Kori showed him up with his cooking. Yuzu on the other hand had asked her sister for help on how to Fusion Summon as she wanted to get stronger like Yuya.

But now we're here with Yuya and Kori walking towards a big and scary house.

"Kori are you sure this is the place?" Yuya asked, slightly scared.

"Yes this is the place you're dueling the top duelist of this Psychic Dueling School,"

"But why this place?" Yuya asked in slight annoyance.

"Because I wanted to meet with their best Psychic and get a reading," Kori stated, causing Yuya to sweatdrop.

The two of them entered the building and met with a large amount of stairs. Yuya being his clumsy self managed to trip on one of the stairs and tumble down them at a extremely fast speed.

"For fucks sake Yuya…" Kori sighed out, before going into his new blue flame static form and disappearing in a flash.

As Yuya fell into the arena Kori appeared in a blue flash catching him so that he didn't land flat on his face. As he appeared in the arena though all of the audience members, who were all psychics, gasped at his appearance and bright blue aura.

"What would do without me little bro?" Kori asked sarcastically, as he let Yuya down onto the floor while he scratched the back of his head laughing nervously.

'At least Rose doesn't have to deal with someone this clumsy' Kori thought, as he stepped out of the arena and looked around for the psychic he wanted to meet.

 **. . . . . .**

"Okay, for our first lesson, I will be explaining the basics of Fusion," Rose said to her sister.

"So, the main source of Fusion Summoning is Polymerization," Rose said, as she passed Yuzu Polymerization. monsters that are needed to Fusion Summon. For example, with my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, I need three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to Summon him," Rose explained, as she took out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and her three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and showed Yuzu.

"Alright, I understand," Yuzu said.

"I asked Sora if we could watch his duels, so you can you can see how it works but, also after watching two matches, I will duel you and see what you are have learned," Rose said.

"Sora's first two duels will begin today, so we should go," Rose said, as she grabs Yuzu's hand and they leave to walk to Sora's first duel.

 **. . . . . .**

As Kori heard Yuya and whoever his opponent was shout out "duel" he began making his way up the main stairs of the audience area seeing if the psychic was somewhere up the top. As he reached the top however he was drawn somewhat to one of the back rooms by what felt like a weird presence.

Entering the back room Kori saw a cloaked figure behind a table that was looking into a crystal ball.

"Kori Sakaki I presume?" The figure spoke in a somewhat fake voice.

"Yes, I'm here to get a reading while my brother duels," Kori stated.

"Ah yes of course, come sit," The figure suggested, indicating to the chair on the other side of the table.

Kori reluctantly sat down and looked around the room to see there wasn't really many decorations in the room.

"How exactly does this work?" Kori asked.

"Just ask me what you wish to know," The figure simply stated.

"I want to know the future… My future with Rose," Kori replied to the figure, causing him to gain a slight purple glow and his head felt weird.

"I see… oh… this is interesting… I don't see one future… I see four all leading to one. I… see three rose's being plucked from their home and four dragons with raging fury that show the symbols of… the Flame of mind, Shock of power, Wind of skill and the body of evil. In the deep shadows there seems to a twin dragon… two souls merged with the many souls of monsters. And the final message shows… beware of the tundra of ice…" The figure stated, now losing his purple aura.

"What? I was expecting to hear something about my child-" Kori wondered, before getting cut off.

"I see no future of a child for the two of you," The figure stated in a blunt tone, that rung in Kori's head.

"What do you mean?!" Kori asked in anger, standing up his blue and white aura activating and reaching across and grabbing the cloaked figure by the top of their collar lifting them up to see a pair of cold purple eyes and a sadistic smirk.

"I only stated what I saw, there's no reason to get angry," The male said, causing Kori to let go of him and walk out in anger before slamming the door then punching the closest wall denting it heavily while screaming out in anger.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

 **. . . . . .**

Sore had finished both his duels within a short period of time, which made Rose impressed.

Yuzu wanted to see how Yuya's duel was going, so they headed to the address of his duel, which was a big school at had a spooking vibe coming from it.

"Rose, are you sure this is the place where Yuya is dueling?" Yuzu asked her sister.

"Yeah, now come on. If we are lucky we can catch the end of Yuya's duel," Rose said, as she grabbed both Sora's and Yuzu's hands, dragging them inside.

They walked down the flight of stairs until they reached the Duel arena, where Yuya was still dueling.

"Looks like we made it!" Sora said cheerfully.

"You guys find a seat and I will find where Kori is," Rose said, both of them nod as they walk off to find a seat.

As Rose was walking up the stairs to the top of the audience area until she heard someone scream.

Rose ran the up the stairs to see Kori in his blue flame static form, as his aura was around him. Rose looked at him worried and walked up to him.

"Hey Kori, are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Rose!..." Kori said loudly in shock and fear, clearly not expecting her to be there.

'I don't know if I have the courage to tell her… she'll be heartbroken'

"How did the reading go and what got you mad?" Rose asked.

"It was just a bunch of random bullshit," Kori lied with a fake smile, trying to calm down but his aura was still flaring.

"If you're wondering why I'm here, it because of Yuzu. She wanted to see how Yuya was doing and since Sora finished both his duels within a short period of time," Rose said.

"Was there anything important the psychic told you and can you be honest with me about it," Rose said, looking in Kori's eyes.

"He said _that three Rose's would be plucked from their home and beware the tundra of ice…_ " Kori said looking away, as he knew if Rose looked at him she would know he was holding something back.

"Did he say anything else?" Rose asked.

"He said… he saw no child in our future…" Kori said quietly, looking away in pain.

"What?..." Rose said, as she looked at Kori with shock then, her expression changed to sadness, as a few tears streamed down her face.

"No… It can't be true… It just can't…" Rose sobbed, as more tear streamed down her face.

Kori dashed forward and hugged Rose.

"I promise I will get stronger and I will make sure that it doesn't turn out like that," Kori said, with determination in his voice.

Before Rose could say anything Kori muttered 'shit' and disappeared in a flash causing Rose to look around and saw on the duel arena that the chandelier was on the brink of falling on top of Yuya. As the chain snapped a blue blur tackled Yuya out of the way and to one of the side paths.

"You are a reckless asshole Yuya!" Kori shouted, as he stood up glaring at his younger brother.

"What?! I didn't know that thing would fall!" Yuya retorted back, standing back up as well.

"You know what fine. Here time for you to learn something new," Kori stated, as his aura went focused onto his hand.

"Wait... Oh you're doing that again. What if I can't control it like last time?" Yuya asked, remembering the purple aura he gained when the two of them dueled Hunter and Sawatari.

"Don't worry I'll take all the excess dark energy so you'll only have what you need, I'll teach you how to control it later," Kori stated, as he walked behind Yuya and placed his aura hand on Yuya's back.

Kori's blue aura consumed Yuya for a moment turning his eyes bright blue like Kori's but after a second Yuya's eye's turned a bright glowing red and he gained a thick dark purple aura that made his hair point upwards but still move around as if it was like a flame. Yuzu couldn't help but stare, blush and bite her bottom lip at the sight of how serious and powerful Yuya looked.

"I wonder if he can get that serious in the bedroom," Yuzu said, blushing.

Yuya didn't notice the comment and his new aura began to thin out and gained slight sparks of electricity thanks to Kori. Kori stepped back from Yuya having the thick black aura around him instead and he seemed to be drawing out all the dark energy of Yuya so he only had what he needed.

At this point Rose had made her way back down the stairs to see that XYZ Rose and Crimson had entered the audience arena too and thanked herself for leaving her necklace at Kori's.

"What are you two doing here?" Standard Rose asked.

"I felt snow head's energy spike up so we came here as fast as possible," Crimson stated, looking up at Kori.

"A psychic told him that in our future we won't have a child," Standard Rose said in a sad tone, making everyone around her go wide eyed in shock while XYZ Rose gasped.

"He also said, three Rose's would be plucked from their home and beware the tundra of ice," Rose said.

"Wait does that mean that _he's_ here?" Crimson asked in anger.

"I don't know, if you want the rest of the reading you have to ask Kori," Standard Rose said, as she looked at Kori.

After Rose said that XYZ Rose gasped again but this time she hugged Crimson in fear of what she saw.

"Hey what's wrong?" Crimson asked concerned.

"I thought… I saw _him_ for a second," XYZ Rose said.

"That… shouldn't be possible, I can't feel any other presences similar to me or snow head at all," Crimson stated looking around the room.

"He just appeared then, disappeared a second later. So, that's why you couldn't sense him or he got into my head and made a illusion of himself," XYZ Rose said, as a flash of a dead Crimson and her half slashed family appeared in her head, making her let go Crimson and held her head.

"Rose... Don't think about… don't let him win," Crimson tried to comfort her.

"What's going on?" Standard Rose asked, looking at her XYZ counterpart in concern.

"She's thinking of things that Dracul did to her…" Crimson whispered to her in a somewhat angry tone.

"Is there a way to calm her down?" Standard Rose asked Crimson.

"I can't do anything while she's like this or I remind her more of him," Crimson stated, annoyed at himself.

"Is there a way I can help calm her down?" Standard Rose asked, wanting to help her XYZ counterpart.

"Talk to her. Just don't bring up sex, her family or me or those will make her worse," Crimson explained.

"I'll bring her up the stairs and away from crowd. If Kori asks where I am, just say I'm upstairs and you guys can't come up until I get you," Standard Rose said, as she grabbed XYZ Rose's shoulders and helped her walk up the stairs.

"Will do," Crimson shouted back, now watching Kori help Yuya get control of his new form.

 **. . . . . .**

Once Roses were upstairs, Standard Rose found a spot where it was quiet.

They both sat down on some chairs and Standard Rose grabbed XYZ Rose's hands from her head and placed them in her own hands.

"Rose, everything is going to be alright. No one's going to hurt you, I promise," Standard Rose said softly.

XYZ Rose looked up at her counterpart with fear in her eyes, along with a few tears streaming down her face.

"Just calm down and don't let him get in your head. Think of all your favourite things," Standard Rose said.

XYZ Rose nodded and closed her eyes then, make her mind blank. She started thinking about singing on stage and talking to all her Duel monsters.

Standard Rose saw her counterpart smile then, open her eyes and looked at her with no fear in them but, had their normal spark.

"How do you feel now?" Standard Rose asked.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you," XYZ Rose said, with a smile.

"It's fine. Did you want to go back downstairs or stay up here for a little longer?" Standard Rose asked.

"Um... before we go downstairs... I wanted to ask you, if you could teach me how to use Fusion?" XYZ Rose asked.

"But, won't Crimson be upset if you use Fusion?" Standard Rose asked XYZ Rose.

"I know he will be mad at me for learning Fusion but, he doesn't have to know. So, can you please teach me?" XYZ Rose pleaded.

"Okay, fine but, this is our little secret," Standard Rose said.

"Thanks, now let's go downstairs," XYZ Rose said.

Standard Rose nods and they get up then walk downstairs. When they got downstairs, they saw Kori and Crimson waiting for them and the whole room was empty meaning all the audience members had left.

"Hey, how did the rest of Yuya's duel go?" Standard Rose asked Kori.

"Yuya got control over his new aura and now has two new monsters in his collection that he used to beat… Mieru I think it was. Odd-Eyes Lightning Dragon and Performapal Lightning Locust," Kori stated, looking quite proud but also had his aura around him.

"Okay. Where are Yuzu, Yuya and Sora?" Standard Rose asked, looking around the audience area to see that everyone was gone.

"We have no idea where Sora is but I think Yuzu wants to go test out Yuya's new form," Kori laughed.

"Of course, she would," Standard Rose said laughing, along with XYZ Rose.

"Go ahead and tell them what absorbing all of that energy did to you snow head," Crimson grumbled in a annoyed tone, making both Roses look confused at the two.

"Well… it essentially increased my powers by about 500%," Kori laughed nervously, causing his Rose and XYZ Rose to stare at him wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Standard Rose asked.

"The dark energy in Yuya seemed to be extremely similar to mine so it combined with my powers to make them stronger," Kori explained.

"Wow. Looks like your stronger than Crimson," Standard Rose said, with a smirk and trying really hard not to laugh.

"Don't rub it in…" Crimson huffed, turning away slight.

"Give Crimson a break but, maybe if we can get Yuto to do the same thing as Yuya, you could combine with your powers," XYZ Rose said to Crimson.

"Yuto doesn't have darkness in his soul like Yuya does," Both Crimson and Kori stated in a slightly darker voice than normal but, gripped their heads a second after in pain.

"Are you two okay?" Standard Rose asked the boys.

"Yeah…" The both of them said.

Suddenly Kori got a spark of excitement in his eyes and took a few steps back confusing Standard Rose.

"What are you doing Kori?" Standard Rose asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I think I just found a way to use my powers to fly," Kori grinned.

"Oh fuck right off!" Crimson shouted at his now blue and white haired counterpart.

"I pretty sure summoning Duel monsters outside of a duel is better than flying," XYZ Rose said smirking.

"Yes but I should be able to fly without any help of monsters so I win," Kori smirked.

"You want to test that?" XYZ Rose asked, as she got her deck out and went through her cards until she found the card she wanted.

"If you're suggesting a sparring match the bring it on," Kori smirked, as he began focusing his aura and started to hover in the air.

"From the Duel spirit world, I Summon Light Rose XYZ Magician!" XYZ Rose said, as the card turned into her ace monster, shocking Kori and Standard Rose.

"Well...this is new." Kori stared at the monster.

"Well, I am the princess of the Duel spirit world and same with your girlfriend," XYZ Rose said to Kori, before whispering something into Light Rose XYZ Magician's ear.

"What are you two whispering about?" Crimson asked.

"You'll see," XYZ Rose said, as she gave a wink at Crimson.

Light Rose XYZ Magician raised her wand and started to chant something.

"Okay, now it's time to high five the sky!" XYZ Rose said, as she ran then jumped, making her fly into the air.

"Game over…" Kori smirked, as he disappeared then appeared behind Rose's monster destroying it with a electric slash that was a little more powerful than he expected.

"Baka, if you think destroying my monster gets rid of the spell then, think again," XYZ Rose said, as she was still in the air with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not that stupid…" Kori smirked again disappearing and appearing in front of XYZ Rose and place a hand on her stomach send the full pressure of his aura at Rose breaking the spell with ease.

Crimson prepared himself and went underneath where the clash happened ready to catch his girlfriend if she fell.

As XYZ Rose fell, she quickly got her deck out and took the top card of her deck and summoned it.

"I Summon, Light Magician!" XYZ Rose said, as Light Magician caught her in his arms.

" ** _Are you okay, Mistress?_** " Light Magician asked XYZ Rose.

"I'm alright," XYZ Rose said, as Light Magician place her back on the ground next to Crimson.

" ** _Master Kori, why would you attack my Mistress like that! First it was Master Crimson then, Master Dracul and now you!_** " Light Magician yelled angrily at Kori.

"You've got it all wrong! This is just friendly competition! And how do you know my name!" Kori yelled back.

" _ **I'm not only Mistress XYZ Rose's Magician but, also Mistress Standard Rose's as well,**_ " Light Magician said.

"Ohhh that explains it. Well sorry about this," Kori smiled, as he charged forward in midair towards Light Magician.

Before Kori lay a hit on Light Magician, XYZ Rose returns him back into a card.

"What are you trying to do by destroying my friends, albino?" XYZ Rose asked Kori, with anger in her voice.

"I thought we were just having a little spar, and who are you calling an albino!" Kori said, not realizing what he was doing.

"We were until you destroyed my ace monster then, you almost hurt my Light Magician," XYZ Rose said.

"I didn't think it would hurt that much… I just...fuck!" Kori shouted, as he flew up the main building's stairs and out of the building.

"Kori!" Standard Rose yelled his name, as she ran after him, leaving Crimson and XYZ Rose alone.

"He's angry at himself," Crimson stated simply, as he let XYZ Rose down.

"No shit Sherlock," Rose said, with sigh.

"No not about that, about the reading he got,"

"Should we go get our own reading or ask Kori about it next we see him?" Rose asked Crimson.

"Ask Kori, I don't wanna be around psychics anymore than I have to," Crimson grumbled.

"You didn't use Kori's nickname. Are you using his nickname when he's around you but when he's not then you will be using his real name? Or is it his pet name you gave him?" Rose asked, with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Crimson huffed, with a slight blush.

 **. . . . . .**

Meanwhile Rose kept running after Kori's blue trail he left behind from flying until he found him landed at their secret spot.

"Kori," Rose called his name slightly out of breath as she reach him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't let what he said be true…" Kori said quietly.

"Kori, earth to Kori. Are you in there?" Rose asked, waving her hand in front of Kori's face, hoping to get his attention.

"But what he said true…" Kori started thinking back to one of the first things he was told.

'Maybe this will get his attention' Rose thought, as she leaned in and kiss Kori on the lips.

Kori snapped out of his daze and just stared at Rose.

Rose pulled back from the kiss and looked at Kori.

"I knew that was going to get your attention," Rose said, as she placed her right hand on Kori's left cheek.

"Sorry… I just got caught up in my thoughts," Kori said, with a sad smile

"It's fine but, are you okay?" Rose asked Kori.

"Honestly...no… I feel awful," Kori sighed, looking down slightly.

"Why do you feel awful?" Rose asked.

"Isn't it obvious… I got told we don't have a child in the future, you get taken away and I went power mad back there… I feel like shit,"

"I won't be taken away, I will stay by your side so, you won't have to worry about me disappearing on you. I am also upset about not having our child but, we can enjoy it while it is alive and growing and besides we can always try again," Rose said softly.

"Yeah… I guess you're right...but something else is bothering me," Kori stated.

"What's bothering you?" Rose asked.

"The first thing that guy said was, _I don't see one future… I see four leading into one._ And the presence he gave off was weird; he seemed way too powerful to be a psychic from that school,"

"Do you think that… he might of came from Fusion… or be Dracul?" Rose asked, with some fear in her voice.

"His eyes were cold and evil like I wasn't even staring at a human… and based on what we heard… it might have been him," Kori said hugging Rose.

"I'm having a bad feeling that this isn't going to be the last time we see him," Rose said, as she hugged Kori tightly as she was afraid.

"I don't think so… he did refer to himself as the body of evil…" Kori said, thinking back to what was said from his reading making Rose confused.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, giving him a confused look.

"One of the things he said was… _the Flame of mind, Shock of power, Wind of skill and the body of evil._ And that they were the four dragons of my future," Kori explained.

"Was there anything else he said?" Rose asked.

"Something about two souls merged with many monsters,"

"Could he mean Duel monsters spirits or maybe your dragons," Rose said.

"Possibly… but I'm guessing I'm the _Shock of power_ he was talking about," Kori stated.

"Crimson must be the _Flame of mind_ , Dracul is the _Body of Evil_ and your Synchro counterpart must be the _Wind of skill_ ," Rose said, going through each of the parts.

"They all just sound like parts to make a person: mind, body, power and skill," Kori thought out loud.

"But, what does this have to do with me and my counterparts? For some reason Dracul is trying to collect me and my counterparts," Rose stated.

"I feel like there's something bigger going on…" Kori spoke quietly.

"Could Yuya and Yuzu be involved as well, besides us?" Rose asked, with some worry in her voice.

"Possibly. Didn't our counterparts say Yuzu's counterpart Ruri got taken?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, they did. This must mean that Yuya's Fusion counterpart must be collecting Yuzu and her counterparts as well. So, Yuzu and me are both in danger, more than we realize," Rose said, more worried for Yuzu's and her safety.

"I'll have to start training with Yuya as soon as possible then,"

"That's probably a good idea," Rose said.

"I would head over there now but my guess is that they're probably at it," Kori laughed.

"True and they are probably having more fun thanks to the new form you gave Yuya," Rose said laughing.

"Well the little bursts of electricity were me, the rest of it was all him," Kori explained, still laughing a little.

"Who is Yuya's next opponent?" Rose asked.

"I've got two options for him. Gong or me… but I feel that Gong would be the fairer option," Kori stated.

"Yeah, Gong would be the best choose," Rose said.

"Alright, I'll get it all set up for tomorrow," Kori said, getting out his duel disk and messaging Gongenzaka.

"Yuzu, Sora and me, won't be able to watch his duel tomorrow," Rose said.

"Oh shit yeah, you're teaching her to Fusion Summon aren't you?" Kori asked just remembering.

"Sora also has his four duels tomorrow but, you can tell me how it went, when I'm finished Yuzu's training," Rose said, with a smile.

"I will do," Kori smiled back.

"We should get home and rest up for tomorrow," Rose said, as she stretched her arms and gave a little yawn.

 **. . . . . .**

 **(20 minutes earlier)**

"Synchro Summon! Appear Level 8 Odd-Eyes Lightning Dragon!" Yuya shouted out, summoning his new dragon which seemed to be a combination of his Odd-Eyes and Kori's White Lightning Dragon.

"Odd-Eyes Lightning Dragon's effect activates! When it's successfully summoned I can destroy all other monsters on the field so long as I discard my hand," Yuya declared, making lightning shoot out of his dragon and destroying all three of Mieru's monsters in a large shockwave.

"For every opposing monster Odd-Eyes Lightning Dragon destroys he gains 400 attack points," Yuya said, with a serious expression as his dragon roared at the lightning that began to charge his attack up to 4200.

In the audience Sora was losing his mind at the power Yuya was displaying and Yuzu was also losing her mind… for different reasons.

'I really want Yuya to test his new form on me when we get home' Yuzu thought, biting her bottom lip.

"Wow! Yuya's new form is awesome, I really want to duel him now!" Sora said excitedly.

"Take a look at Kori behind him though," Crimson stated, pointing up at where Kori was.

Kori was still surrounded by the thick black aura that had glimpses of blue in there but after a few seconds both auras disappeared leaving Kori slightly but a second later Kori's aura exploded into a thick large aura that was brighter and bigger than it was before.

"Oh you've gotta be shitting me!" Crimson shouted out to no one in particular.

"Looks like someone's jealous," Sora teased Crimson.

"You would be to if you knew how much stronger he just got!" Crimson growled at Sora.

"You don't have to be so cranky about it, Xyzian," Sora said, as he stood up and left.

"What?!" Crimson growled again at the word Xyzian and turned around to deal with who he assumed to be someone of Fusion but he was already gone.

"Shit…" Crimson grumbled.

"Odd-Eyes Lightning Dragon Direct attack! Lightning Spiral Burst!" Yuya exclaimed effectively winning the duel.

As the action field deactivated Yuya made his way out of the arena but didn't lose his aura. As soon as Yuya stepped into the audience area he was met with Yuzu rushing towards him and kissing him on the lips.

"You did great out there and I like your new form," Yuzu said, pulling away from the kiss.

"It feels amazing… I've never felt this powerful in my life," Yuya stated, earning a giggle from Yuzu which soon turned into a lustful gaze.

"Well, I say we go to your house and try this new form of yours in the bedroom," Yuzu said, looking into Yuya's eyes with lust filled eyes.

"Then let's go," Yuya smirked picking up Yuzu into a bridal position and running out of the building with a new powerful speed.

 **. . . . . .**

After a few minutes they arrived at the Sakaki house. Yuya ran inside and up to his room then locked the door behind him, so they wouldn't get anyone walking in on them, while having their fun.

Yuya let Yuzu down onto the bed before immediately throwing his T-shirt and jacket off and standing at the foot of the bed with his aura starting to electrify his body.

Yuzu took off her t-shirt and skirt, leaving in only her bra and underwear. Yuzu got up from the bed and walked over to Yuya then, pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, as she put her arms around the back of his neck.

Yuya rested his hands on Yuzu's hips sending the electricity to his tongue and hands specifically before squeezing her ass and sticking his tongue into her mouth.

Yuzu moaned into Yuya's mouth, as the electricity went through her body, making her feel lots of pleasure and making her hormones go crazy.

While using his new powers Yuya started feeling more animalistic instincts and forced Yuzu onto the bed and began kissing and biting her neck; Yuzu also noticed that his teeth were sharper than they were before.

"Yuya..." Yuzu moaned, as she tilted her head slightly so Yuya could have more access to her neck.

Yuya electrified his tongue more and licked Yuzu from her shoulder to the top of her neck making her shiver in pleasure.

"Yuya!..." Yuzu moaned his name again, as she felt her core was getting wetter by the second.

Somehow being able to smell her arousal, Yuya tore off Yuzu's making her breasts bounce slightly before grabbing them hard making her moan out even louder.

"Yuya!" Yuzu moaned, as she looked into Yuya's eyes, as she trailed her hands down to Yuya's belt to his pants then, she unbuckled his belt making his pants fall to the ground.

When Yuzu looked into his eye's she saw how animalistic he looked and she found it so fucking hot.

Yuzu leaned in and kissed Yuya, as she played with his member through the fabric of his boxers.

Yuya broke away momentarily and growled in a low tone.

"Sounds like someone's enjoying what I am doing to them," Yuzu teased Yuya.

"You're easier to please," Yuya smirked.

"Oh, really," Yuzu said, as she pulled his boxers down and started to stroke his shaft, earning her a moan from him.

"That's it…" Yuya growled, as he electrified his fingers and inserted three of them into her womanhood and began pumping in and out straight away.

"Yuya!" Yuzu moaned out, as she let go of his shaft and threw her head back in pleasure.

"I told you," Yuya smirked, as he continued pumping his fingers in and out while groping one of her breasts.

"Yuya stop teasing me... and fuck me already," Yuzu said, wanting his cock inside her.

"Not yet, I want you to beg," Yuya teased, with another growl.

"Yuya, I need your massive cock deep inside me and fuck me like there's no tomorrow!" Yuzu pleaded.

Yuya couldn't help but lick his lips slightly at the sound of her needy voice but didn't compile as he just kept teasing her and biting her driving her to a point she never thought she would be forced to.

"Please Yuya, I really need you right now, so please fuck me now!" Yuzu beg, as she looked at Yuya with pleading eyes.

"Fine…" Yuya muttered as he slid off Yuzu's panties and entered her with his now slightly electrified cock.

"Ahh… Yuya!" Yuzu moaned.

Yuya began pumping in and out of Yuzu while turning her and spreading on of her legs so that he could thrust in as deep into her as he could.

"Yuya, faster! Harder!" Yuzu yelled moaning.

Yuya remembered what Kori told him about his techniques with Rose and charged his body with electricity so that his speed was doubled.

Yuzu kept moaning Yuya's name until, she was at the edge.

"Yuya, I'm going to cum soon," Yuzu moaned out.

Yuya didn't say anything but instead let his electricity burst out of his body shocking Yuzu sending her completely over the edge.

"YUYA!" Yuzu yelled, as she came over Yuya's cock.

Taking a trick from his brother's book Yuya focused on not cumming and continued ramming into Yuzu.

'How is he able to still continue?' Yuzu thought to herself, as she was exhausted but, kept moaning.

Yuya then used his electrified hands to pinch Yuzu's clit and nipple while leaning forward and biting her neck hard with electrified teeth drawing a bit of blood but for Yuzu it was anything but painful.

'Now, I understand why Rose likes Kori using his powers during sex, it's so much better than normal sex' Yuzu thought, as she grabbed Yuya's hair and pulled him forward, so he had more access to her neck.

Yuya took the invitation a kept doing everything he was doing but focused on the biting so he could continue thrusting.

"YUYA!" Yuzu yelled, as she organized over Yuya's cock again.

'Fuck how does Kori keep at it like this' Yuya mentally groaned as he was literately on the brink of cumming.

Yuzu saw the look on Yuya's face and decided to help him by tightening her walls around his cock.

'Ah shit I can't hold it' Yuya growled out in pleasure cumming in Yuzu and his powers surging.

"That was...amazing…" Yuzu said, catching her breath.

"Not yet… I can go again," Yuya stated surprising Yuzu.

"What?" Yuzu said, with a shocked look.

"Kori was telling me details of how he did stuff with his powers and I learned that he was able to do this…" Yuya explained, before closing his eyes and having a brief aura build before getting his hard on back.

"Yuya, I'm not sure if I can go another round, because I'm pretty exhausted," Yuzu said, looking at Yuya.

"Yeah that's fine...I'll just deal with this quickly," Yuya smiled halfheartedly, before walking out and to the bathroom.

'Yuya…' Yuzu thought, as she felt guilty for doing that to him.

About five minutes later Yuya came back in no longer with a hard on got into bed next to Yuzu.

"I'm sorry Yuya, I didn't mean to ruin the moment like that," Yuzu apologized, as she didn't look at Yuya, as she still felt guilty.

"Don't worry about it… I just went a little overboard that's all," Yuya smiled.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, so night," Yuzu yawned, as she rested her head on Yuya's chest and fell asleep.

"Night…" Yuya smiled back, before looking up at the ceiling leaving himself to his thoughts.

'This power is addicting... No wonder Kori uses it so much'

 **. . . . . .**

Outside of the psychic school gate stood a figure, who was wearing a cloak to hide their features from others. The reason why there they were waiting outside the school gate was because they were waiting for someone.

"What's taking him so long?" The cloaked figure asked, getting a little impatient.

As the figure said that however they saw a blue and purple haired teen walk out looking rather bored.

"You sure like taking your time Dracul," the figure said to him.

"I just wanted to chat with some of the people in there, they're all a bunch of frauds," Dracul stated, slightly annoyed.

"I don't even know why you came here in the first place and I don't really care what your reason is," the figure said.

"I just enjoy a bit of fun and you're never around that much," Dracul smirked, reaching forward and softly grabbing the figure's chin making them blush slightly at the touch.

"Well, it's not my fault that the stupid professor needs me for his silly Arc project. I'm just glad that I'm out of that hell hole," the figure said angrily.

"You can thank me for that," Dracul smirked again, leaning forward a little and taking off the figure's hood.

"Why did you help me anyways?" When the hood was off, it showed a girl with sandy-brown hair with red tips and crimson eyes.

"Aren't I allowed to help a beautiful damsel in distress," Dracul said in a flirty tone, moving forward a little more making the girl blush even more.

"To be honest, I don't care, just as long as I got away from there. By the way, what are you trying to do?" The girl asked Dracul.

"Have some fun. Which judging by your blush is working," Dracul smirked.

"Shut up!" The girl yelled at Dracul, looking away but blushing even more furiously.

"Aww don't be like that," Dracul purred, making the girl look at him, and with a little help from his psychic powers he made her start noticing more of his features and have a few dirty thoughts about him.

The girl noticed what he was trying to do and used her telekinesis to block his powers.

"Try doing that again and I kill you," the girl said angrily at Dracul.

"Aww you're no fun…" Dracul pouted.

"I don't care! Plus earlier you had a chance to capture my Standard and XYZ counterparts, why didn't you take it?" The girl asked.

"I thought you would've gathered. I like a little fun," Dracul stated.

"But, isn't it your mission to capture my counterparts and your standard counterpart, who by the way is going to be a source of power for the Arc project," the girl said.

"You and I both know that it would take less than a day to capture the two of them. Unlike you they don't have any powers," Dracul stated.

"So, are you still after my XYZ counterpart first or are you going to try and go after my Synchro or Standard counterpart?" The girl asked Dracul.

"Thanks to my idiot standard counterpart I was able to see that our Synchro counterparts are gonna be appearing soon so she is going to be my target," Dracul stated, with a small smile.

"Both your Standard and XYZ counterparts are pretty idiotic, if you ask me. Especially your XYZ counterpart," the girl said.

"The only smart one was my Synchro counterpart… that bastard was better at dueling than I thought," Dracul gritted his teeth slightly, making the girl giggle at him being mad as it was a rare sight.

"At he is better than that pawn of Fusion Yugo," the girl said.

"Ugh don't get me started with him," Dracul complained.

"To get off from that, how are you going capture my Synchro counterpart? Are you going to use the same trick that you used against my XYZ counterpart?" The girl asked.

"I might make her psychically kill her boyfriend. And if all else fails I'll just send her to sleep with a psychic wave," Dracul explained but, then remembered something when he heard the girl's stomach growl.

"I also found a place for us to stay if you interested in not living on the streets anymore," Dracul stated, earning the girl's attention.

"Follow me," Dracul said, using his powers to put the girl's hood back up.

After about fifteen minutes of walking Dracul and the now hooded girl were in front of what seemed to be an highly expensive hotel complex. Dracul walked up to the front desk and spoke to the woman behind the desk.

"Hello there, me and my lovely lady would to enjoy your penthouse sweet," Dracul stated, before waving a hand swarmed in his powers in front of her face making her zone out but then smile again.

"Of course sir follow me," The woman said, leading them both to an elevator then to the penthouse floor.

"Stay as long as you like," The woman said, with a smile opening the door for the two of them and then closing it behind them leaving alone.

"Would you just look at this place. And it's all for us," Dracul stated, indicating to everything around them which was basically the size of a house.

"Okay, I have to admit it's pretty impressive," the girl said, as she took her hood off and started to look around.

"See this is what we can do with our powers, we can have whatever we want. We could rule over academia if the professor didn't have that stupid metal thing on his head that blocked us out," Dracul stated, sitting on the massive couch.

"I don't really care about taking over Academia. All I care about is that the professor is dead and he pays for what he did to me," the girl said.

"And you will, but who will take his place over the army of duelists?" Dracul asked.

"You can if you want but, once I kill the professor I'm leaving and never going back there. Besides, no one will miss me anyways, since I'm the witch of the school," the girl said.

"Being a witch doesn't sound so bad compared to a demon," Dracul laughed, as the girl sat next to him.

"So, how are you going to capture my standard counterpart?" The girl asked.

"The power her boyfriend possesses is the really problem to her capture, if he wasn't around then she would be easy. But if you must know, in the tournament coming up she'll be stupid enough to be on her own with this girl called Yuzu so that will be my time to strike," Dracul stated, using his powers to bring two glasses and some champagne to them both and hovered the glass in front of the girl waiting for her to take it.

"Don't you think we are a little young to drink this?" The girl asked Dracul, as she took the glass in front of her.

"The alcohol content in this stuff is really weak. Plus who's gonna stop us?" Dracul stated, pouring a glass for himself then the girl.

"I guess, no one but ourselves," the girl said, with a small smile before taking a sip out of her glass.

"See now you're getting it. To being free," Dracul smirked, raising his glass towards the girl.

The girl raised her own glass towards Dracul's glass.

"It's like what I told you when I helped you escape. When you have power like ours, you have a right to be free," Dracul smiled, as they clinked their glasses together and drank from their glasses.

"But, once the professor finds out I'm gone, he'll send Obelisk force after me and they're pretty reckless when it comes to the job," the girl sighed.

"No they won't. All Obelisk force soldiers will follow any orders I give them, I tell them to leave you alone, they will," Dracul laughed, pouring another glass.

"But, overall the professor will be pretty pissed off that I escaped," the girl said.

"It's fun to piss him off though,"

"Well, I'm going to head to bed," the girl said, as put her glass down and got off the couch then, walked to the bedroom.

"Before you do, can I ask you one more thing?" Dracul asked, following her up.

"Sure. What is it?" The girl asked, turning to Dracul.

"Why of all people are you hanging around with me? Even when you know what I've done and what i'm, unfortunately, obligated to do," Dracul asked in a somewhat curious tone.

"To be honest with you, I'm not really sure. You can be pretty annoying sometimes but, I know that you can be pretty nice when you want to be," the girl said to Dracul.

"I think that champagne was stronger than I thought because that almost sounded like a compliment," Dracul joked, making her laugh.

"Yeah, whatever you say," the girl said.

Dracul just looked at the girl for a couple seconds then leaned forward and kissed her which did earn a slap but when he looked back at her she was blushing furiously and then leapt forward kissing him but in more passion.

The girl pulled away from the kiss and looked away with a dark red blush on her cheeks.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Dracul said.

"Same here," the girl said, as she turned to Dracul.

Dracul didn't let her say another word and picked her up and made out with her until they reached the bed and used his powers to close the door as well as undoing his custom Academia outfit.

The girl used her Telekinesis to take off her cloak and her jacket, leaving her in a pink t-shirt and tight red shorts.

Dracul reached underneath her and cupped her ass with his hands and forced his tongue into her mouth which she actually enjoyed.

The girl used her own tongue to wrestle Dracul's but, he ended up winning anyways.

Dracul pulled away from the kiss and threw off his top surprising the girl with his surprisingly slim and toned figure.

'How can he be slim if his powers are so strong?' The girl thought, as she trailed one of her hands down his chest.

"You clearly love what you're seeing," Dracul teased, moving both of her hands to feel him more which she enjoyed thoroughly.

The girl trailed her hands up and down his chest but, got bored and trailed one of her hands to his lower region and started to rub his cock through his pants.

Dracul groaned at the feeling and undid his belt and pants to reveal his large bulge in his underwear; the girl was starting to think he was using his powers to make her see all this but she didn't sense anything from him.

'How can his cock be so big? Will it even fit in me?' The girl thought.

Dracul found it annoying that he had less clothes on than her and used his powers to rip off her top off and slide her shorts off so that she was only left in red lacy underwear.

"If you're wearing this then you must've had the plan of seducing me at some point," Dracul smirked.

"I did but, I didn't expect you to kiss me first," the girl said, as she blushed a deep red.

"I got to fucking tired of us going in circles. And you're so much of a tsundere it's painful," Dracul stated, leaning forward slightly speaking in a lower tone.

"How was I supposed to act nice and innocent, after my brother was killed in front of me by the professor. It showed me that the world was a cruel place, full of darkness and no light," the girl said in a sad and angry tone.

"Show that anger to me, it shows who you are. And it's good that you know the truth about the world, it's full of darkness that only we can control. Let's control and show this world the truth, together," Dracul stated, letting his sadistic side show a little but she didn't mind. After all he was right and what he was implying did sound nice to her.

"Okay, that sounds good to me," the girl said, with a smile.

"Then let me take you here and now then we'll start with Academia then all of the dimensions," Dracul said.

"Okay, do what you want, just as long as I feel lots of pleasure," the girl said.

"It will hurt at first but after that you'll be screaming my name," Dracul teased, before kissing and biting her neck.

The girl moaned out Dracul's name and she turned her head slightly so he had more access to her neck.

Dracul undid her bra and began groping her breasts hard but also used his powers so that his hands felt like they were touching every part of her body in all the right places and ways.

"Dracul!" The girl moaned, as her womanhood was getting wetter, as each second went by.

Dracul then started to move down her body feathering her body with kisses leaving slight marks but making her shiver with every kiss.

"Dracul…" the girl moaned softly, as she enjoyed what Dracul was doing to her.

Now at where he wanted to be Dracul removed her panties and forced her legs open slightly so that he could get his head in between them and then stuck his tongue into her wet folds but cheated by again using his powers to make his tongue feel physically long so he could hit the deeper parts of her insides.

"Dracul!" The girl yelled moaning, as she grabbed some for his hair in her hands.

Dracul could start to feel a tingle in the back of his head from doing what was almost like 30 different things to her body but ignored it as it was nothing and used them to stimulate her clit.

"Dracul… I'm gonna… ahh!" The girl didn't get to finish, as she cummed on Dracul's tongue.

'That's one… now let's make it go higher' Dracul thought to himself, as he swallowed her juices and rose up before removing his underwear revealing his erection to the girl underneath him.

The girl stared at his massive cock and looked up at Dracul before asking.

"Will that even fit inside me?" The girl asked Dracul.

"We won't know till we try," Dracul stated, not knowing the answer himself but still lined up his tip with her entrance.

The girl takes a few deep breaths to relax herself and looks up at Dracul and gives him a nod to go head.

Dracul pushed his tip in making them both groan out in pleasure but he started to struggle getting the rest of himself in.

"Fuck… I'm gonna have to thrust in all at once…" Dracul groaned out.

"If you have to… then do it," the girl said hesitantly but, knew it was the only way.

Dracul exited her slightly before thrusting completely into her earning a yelp of pain but, she was already shaking in pleasure.

The girl adjust to the pain fairly quickly, as the pain disappeared completely she realized that she felt full.

"You can move now," the girl said to Dracul.

Dracul only moved out of her slightly but earned extremely loud moans from her which made him smirk.

"Dracul!" The girl moaned, as she bucked her hips upwards, telling Dracul to start moving.

Dracul complied and began thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace earning extremely loud moans that echoed throughout the whole penthouse suite.

"Dracul, harder! Faster!" The girl yelled moaning.

Slightly annoyed that he was having to follow orders Dracul complied held onto her hips being able to thrust a little bit deeper that hit back of her making her reel back and scream in absolute pleasure.

"DRACUL!" The girl yelled, as she cummed on his cock.

'Ah fucking hell why is she so tight' Dracul thought in annoyance, as he continued to ram into her with a little more speed making her stick her tongue and roll her eyes back into her head.

"DRACUL!" The girl yelled again, as she cummed again and her walls tightened a little more around Dracul's cock.

'Fuck! If she tightens anymore I'm gonna lose it!' Dracul thought, as he couldn't help but start moaning out himself as continued to thrust.

"DRACUL!" The girl yelled one last time at the top of her lungs, before tightening her walls completely against Dracul's cock then, cummed one last time.

"Ahh… Fuck Rose!" Dracul shouted, as he finally gave in and thrusted one last time before cumming inside of Rose.

"That… was… fucking… amazing…" Rose said, catching her breath.

"Hell… Yes… It… was…" Dracul stated trying to catch his breath, as well as he pulled out of Rose and laid beside her making her rest on his chest.

"Did you… use your… powers before… you released… your seed… into me?..." Rose asked Dracul.

"Of course... I did… why do you think... you came so hard," Dracul laughed.

"Very funny…" Rose said sarcastically.

"Wait… how did you know about… the powers and seed stuff?... I don't remember telling you," Dracul questioned Rose.

"I've been watching... your counterparts and they said… something about using their powers to… reduce the stem and that way… you can't get me pregnant," Rose explained.

"Yeah… I'd rather focus on the fun than a kid," Dracul laughed again looking down at Rose.

"I rather not have one now because, we have more important stuff to do first, before having a child," Rose said.

"Agr- oh shit!" Dracul shouted, as he quickly went through his pile of clothes tried to look for his duel disk.

"What's going on?" Rose asked Dracul, as she sat up.

"I was meant to send in a report to the professor ten minutes ago, I hate the bastard but I still have to follow orders until we can kill him," Dracul explained, getting his duel disk out from his jacket.

"What do you need to report to him?" Rose asked.

"What I've seen, and if there's any threats to be reported and what my status is for capturing you and the other counterparts; and before you ask no I'm not taking you back there, I always say you're nowhere to be found," Dracul explained, while he began typing on his duel disk.

"Should Yuri be part of what we are doing or what role he be playing?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Yuri unlike me is completely dedicated to the professor, he will however will actually listen to anything I tell him; so we can abuse that to our heart's content," Dracul smiled, finishing up his quick report and heading back to bed with Rose.

"But, what about Yuri's and Serena's counterparts?" Rose asked.

"Idiotic like ours unfortunately, they're obsessed with duels with smiles ugh," Dracul fake gagged, making Rose laugh.

"Are you going to kill them off or do you have other plans for them?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Well the one by the name of Yuya is presenting signs of powers so if we can shift him towards the darkness then we can keep him alive," Dracul stated, making a picture of Yuya unlocking his powers with a little psychic image that he made in front of him and Rose.

"And what about Serena and her counterparts?" Rose asked.

"Serena has been off radar for months, her standard counterpart Yuzu is not that good of a duelist but she is learning Fusion summoning, her XYZ counterpart Ruri is the same as Yuzu but she's a little stronger and I know nothing about Rin because we had to distract Yugo when we went to the the Synchro Dimension," Dracul described them, while drawing them in the air with his right hand while stroking Rose's head subconsciously.

"From what I've heard Yuri's captured Ruri and Rin. Yuri's going after Yuzu next and with Serena, I haven't seen her since three years ago," Rose said, as she laid her head on Dracul's shoulder.

"If you want I can get you two to meet," Dracul suggested, now just drawing a dragon in the air.

"I have a feeling that I will see her soon, so I'll wait until then," Rose said.

"Wouldn't you rather see her again under your own circumstances rather than what _might_ happen?" Dracul asked, now adding more detail to the dragon.

"True but, do you then know where she is?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Right now she's in the same position you were, a prisoner on the island," Dracul stated, as his used his powers to make the dragon glow in the now dark room and move around making Rose look up at it in interest as while her powers were more mental based than Dracul she couldn't do anything like that.

"What's the professor main objective with the Arc project? What's he trying to do?" Rose asked.

"I don't even know, the old bastard won't utter a word about the thing," Dracul sighed in annoyance.

"Well, for some weird reason, he needs Serena's and my counterparts, because he's having Yuri and you capture us," Rose said to Dracul.

"I'll make sure you never get taken, plus I know you're able to defend yourself," Dracul spoke softly, earning a blush from Rose.

"What are you going to do about my counterparts? Are you going to sent them straight to the professor or do you are other ideas for them?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Well I can bring them here for you to have a chat with them if you want. I mean it's not like you're gonna get many chances to talk to them," Dracul suggested.

"I don't see why not, plus that way the professor won't find them," Rose said.

"We can make a metaphorical bubble around this place so no one can find us," Dracul suggested again.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Rose said.

"We can do that in the morning because right now I'm so fucking tired," Dracul yawned out.

"Now that you mention it, I'm pretty tired myself," Rose said yawning.

"Night Rose," Dracul said softly, which he himself wasn't used to before closing his eyes.

"Night Dracul," Rose said, before falling asleep.


	15. Bonus Chapter 2

**Dracul and Fusion Rose's past**

Rose woke up to find that she didn't remember anything but, her name and how to play Duel Monsters, she looked around to see she was in a garden area, with brick walls with archways surrounding the area. Rose looked around to see if she recognised anything but, nothing looked familiar.

Rose was wearing a red dress with pink trimming, pink slip on shoes, white socks and a silver necklace with a ruby gem.

Rose spotted a boy with two shades of brown in his hair and had soft brown eyes, he wore a red jacket with some white, white pants, a black t-shirt, along with a pair of red and white runners.

The boy was sitting on one of the benches and he was sitting alone. Rose stood up but, wobbled a little at first but got the hang of standing after a couple minutes of getting her balance.

The boy spotted Rose and walked up to her then, kneeled down so he was at least eye level with her.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be here?" The boy asked Rose.

"Where is 'here'?" Rose asked the brunette, with some fear in her eyes.

"This is Duel Academy, how old are you and how did you get here?" the brunette asked Rose.

"I'm four and I don't know. All I remember is waking up here with no memories, except for my name and how to Duel," Rose said.

"Well, I'm Jaden Yuki. What's yours?" Jaden asked Rose.

"I'm… Rose," Rose said.

"Well, that's a pretty name. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Jaden asked.

"No, I don't. Like I said, I only know my name and how to duel. I don't know who my parents are or how I got here," Rose said, looking down.

'Poor girl, maybe I should take care of her until she gets her memories back' Jaden thought.

"Well, I can take care for you, if you want?" Jaden asked Rose, giving her a soft smile.

"I would like that… big brother," Rose smiled.

"I don't mind you calling me that, as long as I can call little sister or sis," Jaden said.

"Okay, big brother," Rose said giggling.

"For now on, you are Rose Yuki, my little sister," Jaden said, as he picked up Rose and placed her on his shoulders, making her smile.

During at afternoon Jaden showed Rose around Duel Academy. Rose thought it was more of a castle then an Academy, because of the structure of the building.

 **. . . . . .**

It had been a year since Rose had appeared but, also a few days after she appeared a boy named Dracul had appeared, he was like Rose, he had no memories and only remembered his name and how to Duel.

Rose was walking around one of the gardens in the Academy until she heard sounds coming from her deck.

'Why can I hear sounds coming from my deck?' Rose thought, as she took her deck out and look through it until she found what was making the sound.

The card that was making the sounds was Kuriboh, who Rose took out of her deck and stared at it.

"Kuriboh?" Rose said, as she was confused on why it was making sounds.

As Rose said their name, it appeared in it's spirit form, making Rose jump back in surprise.

"What? How?" Rose asked speechless, looking at the spirit in front of her.

" ** _Kuri Kuri (Hello Rose)_** " Kuriboh said.

"Wait, you can talk?" Rose asked shocked.

" ** _Kuri Kuri (Of course, I can)_** " Kuriboh answered.

"Hey sis," Jaden greeted Rose, as he walked up to her with a smile.

"Hey," Rose said, with a small smile.

"Oh, hey Kuriboh, I didn't see you there," Jaden said, as he took notice of Kuriboh, who was next Rose.

"Wait, you can see him?" Rose asked her brother.

"Of course, I can. I've able to see and hear them when I was your age," Jaden explained, before Winged Kuriboh and Yubel appeared behind him.

Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh started to play we each other, while Yubel watched them play.

Rose watched the two Kuriboh's play and started to laugh when they started to wrestle each other.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you can see Duel spirits like me. I thought I was the only one, who could see them," Jaden said.

" ** _Jaden, she's the princess of the Duel spirit world but, her powers have not awaken until today,_** " Yubel said, as she looked at Rose.

"How can I be royalty? I can't remember anything about being a princess," Rose said, looking at Yubel.

" ** _Rose, you will find out in time who you really are but, until then you are our princess,_** " Yubel said.

"Wow sis, you have a very important role as being a princess," Jaden teased Rose.

"I guess," Rose said, as she went back to watching the two Kuriboh's play around.

 **. . . . . .**

This is the day that changed Rose's life for the bad, as it started as normal day, Rose doing her morning routine, get up, get dressed, brush her hair, eat breakfast with her brother then, go to class.

Right now Rose was 13 years old and her clothes changed over the period of time but, kept the red and pink colour scheme.

So, right now she was wearing a red t-shirt, pink shorts, red and white runners like her brothers and the same necklace that she wore when she appeared.

It was in the mid of class when the teacher had told her that the professor wanted to see her, Rose got up from her seat and headed to the professor's office.

Rose walked through the halls until she reach the doors to the professor's office, she knocked before she heard the words 'Come in'. She opened the door and what shocked her was that her brother was being held by two Obelisk force soldiers.

"Jaden? What's going on?" Rose asked him, as she closed the door behind her.

"Um… to be honest, I'm not very sure but, these guys jumped me when I was walking to class," Jaden responded.

"Professor, what's going on? Why is Jaden here?" Rose asked the bald man.

"Well, I wanted to try and see if you have any powers like Dracul but, I think the way to show them is to kill your brother," the professor said calming.

"WHAT!?" Both Rose and Jaden yell.

"You can't do that!" Rose yells, as two Obelisk force soldiers grab Rose's arms and held them with tight grips, so she couldn't move them.

The professor walks in front of Jaden with knife in hand but, still enough for Rose to see. The professor raised the knife and stabbed Jaden in the heart and began stabbing him all across his chest and stomach.

"NOOOOOO!" Rose yells, as she just watched with horror while blood seeped out of the now countless wounds on his body.

Rose then started feeling something inside her snap, as a red aura started to surround her body and everyone but, the professor and the now dead Jaden started to float in the air and then, they crashed into the walls as she heard a few sickening sounds of bones breaking.

Rose walked up to her brother's body and picked up his card, all his monsters were upset but, the most upset was Yubel. Rose took Yubel out of the deck and raised the card in the air.

Rose concentrated on the card, as it started to glow Rose said.

"From the Duel spirit world, I Summon **Yubel**!" The card disappeared and then turned into the monster.

Rose looked at the professor with blank and lifeless eyes and Yubel looked him with hatred and despair.

"Yubel, you know what to do," Rose said to Yubel, who nodded and lunges towards the professor but, she could lay a hit on him, she vanished.

Reason for her vanishing was because Rose had fainted from using her new powers, that she didn't noticed how much energy it took from her until now.

Before Rose fell to the ground, the professor had caught her and walked out of his office to meet up with a couple of his scientists. So, they could work on a collar that could control her powers.

 **. . . . . .**

It had been a year since the professor had kill her brother, by watching him die it triggered something inside her, making everyone around her crash into the walls either killing them or have a concussion.

After that the professor had his scientists make a special collar to control Rose's powers but, also the students of Duel Academy had spread rumours of Rose killing her brother.

Everyone started to bully her, making her snap and use her powers to summon **Light Magician** or sometimes use her telekinesis, if she had the collar off, which was still really hard to control.

Once everyone saw her powers they started calling her a witch and started to bully her more physically and mentally.

Rose was walking down the halls of Duel Academy until, she got tripped and fell to the ground.

"Hey guys, look who it is. It's the witch," the leader of the bullies said, as he laughed a little.

Rose didn't say anything and just got up on her feet and tried to leave but, that didn't end up happening because a few bullies blocked her way.

"Do you really think you can just walk away, well think again witch," the leader said, as he grabbed Rose's wrist rough, pulling her towards him.

"Let me go!" Rose yelled, as she tried to struggle in his tight hold on her wrist.

"Now, why would I do that. I just want to have a little fun, since your body is the only thing good about you and with that collar on your neck you can't use your powers," the leader whispered in her ear, making her whimper in fear as she tried to struggle more.

He pushed her to the wall and used his other hand to grab her other wrist then, placed it in the same hand as her other wrist. He then started to lick her neck, making her close her eyes tightly.

"Please stop!" Rose yelled but, he ignored her and continued to lick her neck, while going under her shirt and feeling her stomach and going higher slowly.

"No stop!" Rose yelled again, as tears stream down her face but, like before he just ignored her.

'Please someone, help me' Rose thought.

As she said that everything went silent and she looked up in confusion to see all bullies had been completely frozen mid movement. Rose came to the conclusion that this was the cause of the boy now standing in front of her.

"How are you doing this?" Rose asked the boy.

"Those with power shouldn't let average people boss them about…" The boy spoke, raising his right hand up making all five of the bullies raise up into the air.

"It's easy for you to say but, the professor won't let me use my powers, he says they're too dangerous and that's why a have to wear this stupid collar," Rose said.

The boy glanced at the collar then a split second later it shattered shocking Rose.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked the boy in curiosity.

"My powers," The boy stated, making Rose get a glimmer of happiness in her eyes as there was someone else with powers.

"How can you control your powers so easily? I'm still having trouble trying to control mine when I had the collar off," Rose asked.

"Because they were forced out of me by the professor," The boy stated.

"That asshole, I wish he was dead!" Rose yelled, as her anger started to control her, making her hands glow red.

"Then prove to me you have the will to do that," The boy stated, forcing one of the bullies in front of Rose on their knees.

Rose used her powers and ripped the bullies heart out of their chest and just looked at it with blank eyes.

"I guess that was alright… but you need to gather the will to make people suffer," The boy stated, turning his hand into a fist that made the bullies eyes widen as snapping sounds began filling the halls and seconds later the now broken bodies of the bullies began collapsing in on themselves and slowly became bloody balls of flesh.

"I guess, I still need lots of practice before doing that," Rose said, as she just stared at the bodies on the floor with blank eyes and a small smile.

"You understand what this power means don't you?" The boy asked, with a slight sadistic smile while Rose looked up at him with a slightly similar expression.

"Yeah, I do," Rose said.

"We are the ones on top of the food chain. We are the ones to rule over these filthy normals and we will show this world true darkness. Here," The boy stated, as he placed a hand in front of Rose and she began to feel her powers getting more powerful.

Rose looked at him with a confused expression, not knowing what he was doing with her powers and how he was making them stronger.

"I'm letting you feel true darkness… it will make you stronger," The boy stated, as Rose's began giving of a stranger energy and when she looked at them she saw that they all went from being light based monsters too dark, even her two ace monsters had became **Dark-Bright Magician** and **Dark Rose Fusion Magician**.

"Why are you helping me?" Rose asked the boy.

"I like fun. And right now you are the most fun thing I've seen in my life," The boy stated, making Rose slightly blush at the comment.

Then out of nowhere, a few Obelisk force soldiers grabbed Rose, before saying.

"The professor would like to see you Ms. Yuki,"

"No, I won't go and see him!" Rose yelled, as she struggled.

"You not get much of a choice in the matter,"

"Dracul shouldn't you be in training?" One of the Obelisk soldiers asked him.

"Yeah yeah I know…" Dracul sighed in annoyance, before looking at Rose and giving her a wink which made her blush more but also relax as she remembered that she was now stronger thanks to him.

"Now, let's go Ms. Yuki," One of the Obelisk soldiers said, before dragging her off to the professor but, before they got to the professor, Rose used her powers to lift the Obelisk soldiers off her and made them hit their heads against the wall, making them pass out and ran off to her room as fast as she could.

 **. . . . . .**

Dracul was bored. Like so fucking bored.

It didn't help him that the professor forbade him from ever seeing Rose again as she began to be a problem for him. Of course when he was told that though he felt like he had to see her just to piss off the old bald bastard. Which is what he did everyday for the past two years Dracul and Rose had now known each other.

Rose always got annoyed at how strong and how easy Dracul could control his powers. She'd sometimes catch him walking on the ceiling as if he was just walking normally.

Unfortunately that is what he was doing now.

"Hey Rosie," Dracul purred annoyingly at Rose, walking upside-down and next to her.

Rose did act like she hated him or she found him annoying like 90% of the time but she did like him in the inside; regardless of how annoying he was. She was literally the most Tsundere person you'd ever meet. Unfortunately for her Dracul knew this and teased her and flirted with her constantly.

"What do you want, Dracul?" Rose asked, giving him a glare.

"You wanna get out of this place and cause shit in other dimensions?" Dracul asked in smug tone, as he knew she'd love that. He was right as Rose turned around and looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Hells yes, I want to get out of this hell hole," Rose said.

"Then grab your stuff, we're going tonight," Dracul smirked, as he lowered himself down to the floor.

"Awesome," Rose said, as she unexpectedly hugged Dracul before, she ran off and started to pack.

"Right now I've got some loose ends to deal with," Dracul said to himself, before walking away and whistling.

When everyone went to bed, making the halls in Duel Academy very quiet and this was the chance for Rose and Dracul to escape.

Rose was waiting in her room for Dracul to get her.

She was shocked when she heard an explosion on the other side of the island and then seconds later Dracul came through the door with a smirk.

"I've bought us about ten minutes. So we've gotta run," Dracul stated, before running out of the room with Rose following behind.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Rose asked Dracul.

"I found one of the hidden labs in the school and it has a dimension teleporter as well as a few dimension teleport duel disks we can use," Dracul explained, as they ran through various halls.

"What dimension will we be going to first?" Rose asked.

"The Standard dimension seems nice enough so we'll head there," Dracul stated, as he used his powers to open a hidden door in the wall.

"I'm guessing, this leads to the lab you were talking about," Rose said, looking at Dracul.

"No it leads to fucking candy land," Dracul said sarcastically, before laughing.

"Whatever, just lead the way," Rose said, rolling her eyes not being amused at what he said.

Dracul led her through the laboratory until they found the teleporter and told her to catch when her threw her a new academia duel disk that was red and took a blue one for himself before destroying all the rest of them.

"Are we using the teleporter or the teleporter in our Duel disks?" Rose asked Dracul.

"The duel disks but I need to make them lose our trace by using the teleporter for a dummy teleport," Dracul explained, as he set up the teleporter for a one way trip to the XYZ Dimension and threw one of the destroyed duel disks in.

Dracul then went over to Rose and went through the different settings on it and pressed one last button which covered them in a blue light and the next thing they knew they were on top of skyscraper in the Standard dimension that looked over the whole city.

Dracul looked out at the view and smirked before turning to Rose.

"I'm gonna have to head back to Academia," Dracul sighed out in annoyance.

"I promise, I'm only staying there as a temporary thing. The old bastard will probably send me to this dimension to get you back but I have no Intention of doing that," Dracul stated, as he began pressing buttons on his own duel disk.

"I guessing, this is goodbye until next time," Rose said, trying to hide her sad tone as she got cloak out of her bag and put it on mentally praying that he wouldn't get found out.

"Yeah… I promise, I won't be too long," Dracul smirked, before jumping back over the edge and pressed the button on his duel disk teleporting in a blue flash.


	16. Chapter 13

As morning broke through Dracul was the first to wake up and took the opportunity get some early exercise. Dracul used his powers to raise Rose up slightly so he could slide out of bed and then made a decoy of himself so Rose would still have something to lie on.

Dracul then went through the drawers in their room and found some underwear and some pants in one of them and put them on before heading downstairs and finding a gym room. Dracul smirked before turning on his powers to put extra strain while worked out.

Rose woke up and sat up, she looked down to see if Dracul was there but, he wasn't but a decoy of him. Rose sighed in disappointment as she slid off the bed and went through the bag she brought with her.

She put on a pink bra and panties then, put on some hot pink shorts, a red long sleeve top and a white vest.

She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. Which was an omelette with bacon, onion, capsicum and mushrooms.

When Rose was halfway through cooking Dracul came out of gym room and was surprised to see Rose up, she on the other hand was more surprised to see him hot, sweaty and topless first thing in the morning.

"So, how come you are all hot and sweaty this morning?" Rose asked Dracul, as she continued to cook.

"Did a bit of exercise… used my powers to make it more stressful so it's more effective, hence this…" Dracul stated, indicating to his lean figure.

Rose then noticed while looking at Dracul that he actually had scars all over the top half of his body.

"Where did you get those scars from?" Rose asked Dracul, as she finished cooking and cut the omelette in half then, put it on two separate plates.

"You know how these powers are unlocked through large amounts of stress…" Dracul stated, casually making Rose go wide eyed slightly while he sat down and began eating the omelette.

"Yes but, what did the professor do to you to unlock your powers?" Rose asked.

Dracul put two fingers to his head then moved them forward then stretched out his hand so a screen appeared in front of Rose showing all the torture he went through at Academia; the video was silent otherwise all they would hear were Dracul's screams.

Rose watched in horror at what the professor put him through and then, looked at Dracul before saying.

"Why would he do that to you? No, us. What was his goal for doing that to us?" Rose asked, as she looked down at her hands.

"No idea but all that matters now is torturing and killing the fucker for everything he's done," Dracul smirked sadistically.

Rose looks up at Dracul and nods in agreement before eating her own breakfast.

As Dracul finished his breakfast he got a glimmer of excitement in his eyes and rushed upstairs confusing Rose.

'What's he doing?' Rose thought, as she finished her breakfast and picked up both plates then, put them in the sink.

Rose washed and dried the dishes then, put everything away.

Dracul came back downstairs about 10 minutes later in his academia outfit and duel disk on his arm.

"Are you going somewhere or what are you doing?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Something big and trust me you'll love it," Dracul smirked, before before disappearing in a blue flash.

Rose just sighs and walks over to the couch then, sits down and waits for Dracul to return.

 **. . . . . .**

Elsewhere in a large room with a arched table, five old people dressed in rather odd clothing were having a normal conversation until a guard in full white burst into the room in complete panic.

"I'm sorry he was just too st-" The guard spoke, before having a purple flash around his head then stepping to the side in a salute as about eleven other soldiers joined him creating a path as if they were waiting for someone important to walk into the room.

"ALL HAIL KING DRACUL!" The soldiers shouted, as Dracul walked down the middle of the path they created and smirked sadistically at the old council members.

"What do you want?" The older woman asked, in a serious tone but a bit of fear seeped in.

"Oh nothing really just everything on this planet to belong to me and my queen," Dracul stated, in a sadistic tone walking closer to them and covering his hand in his powers and flew up to them before waving his hand and making them act the same as the soldiers but they only stood up.

"Of course My lord!" The five of them shouted.

"Now, get me the access codes for all your communication satellites," Dracul demanded, with an evil smirk.

"Yes we shall acquire them at once My lord!" The five council members stated.

"Good," Dracul grinned, as he began laughing like a psycho but, none of the people in the room batted an eye at it.

 **. . . . . .**

"Honey I'm home!" Dracul shouted out in a joking manner, as he reappeared in his and Rose's penthouse.

"Took you long enough. Where did you go off to?" Rose asked Dracul, as she stood up and put her hand on her hips and gave him a small glare.

"It was something important I had to take care of. I'll be gone for while here and there but I promise you you'll love it," Dracul smirked, as he walked forward and put his arm around Rose and pulled her forward so that her hands were rested on his chest.

"I guess, if you say so," Rose said.

"We get to terrorize people," Dracul stated, trying to win Rose over and got her interested from that alone.

"Okay," Rose said, with a small smile.

"I knew that would win you over. We're gonna go find our counterparts and turn them against each other and scare them," Dracul stated, with a sadistic smile plastered on his face making Rose's eyes beam with excitement now.

"Yay! So, do I need my cloak for this or should I leave it off?" Rose asked Dracul.

"No cloak. We're gonna be doing something I like to call a Psychic veil," Dracul started, as he stepped back and clicked his fingers and now looked like Kori from every detail.

"Wow, now that's cool," Rose said, as her excitement grew.

"Glad you think so because… you're doing it to," Dracul finished, as he waved his hand in front of Rose then clicked his fingers turning her into XYZ Rose, of course Fusion Rose didn't know this but she immediately knew what Dracul was planning when she saw that she was a different girl to herself.

"So, what's the plan?" Rose asked Dracul, with a smirk.

"Find your counterparts and have sex in front of them while I'm like this and you're as someone else. Then we turn you into my counterpart's Rose and I change into the person they hate most and repeat the process," Dracul explained, now holding Rose like he was before but also had an evil grin on his face.

"Sounds like a plan. Now let's go and ruin their relationships," Rose said, still smirking.

"Yes. Let's go the fast route," Dracul said, picking up Rose in a bridal position and flying out the window thanks to his powers.

"Do you know where our counterparts are?" Rose asked.

"Yes. My counterparts leave a trace amount of their powers on them whenever they have sex so I can track them but because the power is so raw and dangerous your counterparts can't take advantage of that. We're the only exception as we're both Psychics and our powers are compatible with one another so we get boosts of power every time we fuck," Dracul explained fully, as he now hovered above a duel arena building.

"So, which counterpart is dueling here?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Neither of them. It's this kid called Sora, pretty sure he's an Academia spy," Dracul said, now lowering the both of them down to the front of the building.

"The name does seem familiar to me. So, when will he finish his Duel?" Rose asked.

"No need to wait. We can use his duel for a distraction for your other counterpart," Dracul smirked, as he lowered Rose onto her own feet and walked through the building.

With Standard Rose, she was watching the Duel until something caught her attention, she turns to see Kori.

'What's Kori doing here, I thought he was at Yuya's Duel?' Rose thought, before turning to her sister.

"Hey Yuzu, I'll be back. I just need to check something really quickly," Rose said, before she stood and walked towards where she saw Kori.

 _'Kori'_ turned and walked off, making Rose follow him until, he stopped. She gasped when she saw that _'XYZ Rose'_ was next to him looking at him with lustful eyes.

'Why is she here?' Rose thought, as she just watched and listened.

"Hey Rose, I wanted to tell you something. I'm leaving you for XYZ Rose." _'Kori'_ said, casually indicating to her on his right giving Rose a look she didn't like at all.

"Why? You know I'm pregnant with your child," Rose said, as she looked at 'Kori' with sadness in her eyes.

"Well for one, XYZ Rose here has bigger tits than you…" _'Kori'_ started walking behind _'XYZ Rose'_ and groping her from behind making her gain a large blush and moan slightly.

" _You do have bigger tits than her by the way,_ " Dracul mentally said to Fusion Rose, making her feel a bit of pride from that.

"Kori, this isn't like you," Rose said.

"Desire changes people Rose, I hope you understand," _'Kori'_ stated, as he turned Fusion Rose around and forcing her against the wall before making out with her heavily. Standard Rose on the other hand felt heavy and couldn't move or look away at what she was seeing.

"Kori, stop! You know this isn't right!" Rose yelled at him, as tears started to fall down her face.

'Scream all you want no one will hear you' Dracul thought to himself, as he slid off Fusion Rose's pants and panties while she undid his pants and slid them off along with his underwear.

" _Come on, say some shit that will break her,_ " Dracul mentally said to Fusion Rose, as he thrusted into her making her moan out extremely loud.

"Kori was only using you as his fuck doll until, he found someone like me. He never loved you," _'XYZ Rose'_ said to Rose in between her moans.

"No! That can't be true, it just can't!" Rose yelled, as more tears streamed down her face.

" _What did you think of that?_ " Fusion Rose asked through the link.

" _That was perfect,_ " Dracul mentally smirked, as he began thrusting in and out of Fusion Rose against the wall hitting the back of her insides making her moan out in pure bliss.

Rose just watch in horror, as her boyfriend was fucking the person that she assumed was her best friend, while Fusion Rose was enjoying Dracul fucking her senseless.

" _Her screams make this so much better doesn't it,_ " Dracul said mentally, in a evil tone.

" _Yep, it does but, you fucking me in front of her is pretty entertaining,_ " Fusion Rose said.

" _Glad you think this whole thing was a good idea then,_ " Dracul smirked, as Fusion Rose reeled her head back and moaned out at the top of her lungs.

"KORI!" _'XYZ Rose'_ moaned out, as she cummed on Dracul's cock.

Dracul groaned at the feeling of Fusion Rose tightening around him but kept going making Fusion Rose grab onto his back and held on for dear life while digging into his back.

Rose's vision was fog up from all her tears but, she could make out what was going on. Just watching them fuck made her sick in her stomach and just wished the torture would stop.

Dracul feel Fusion Rose tightening more and more every second while she moaned out Dracul's name but thankfully he made it so for her veil every time she said his name it came out as who ever he was veiled as.

" _Why do you have to be so fucking tight. It makes it harder to not cum,_ " Dracul spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Not my fault that your cock is so big," Fusion Rose teased.

" _You fucking love it though you dirty bitch,_ " Dracul smirked, as he rammed in as hard and as deep as he could.

" _Yes I do, Master. I am your whore after all,_ " Fusion Rose said.

" _Fuck, you sound so hot when you say shit like that,_ " Dracul said, as he moaned out trying his absolute hardest not to cum.

" _Well, I need to make you happy, do I not Master,_ " Fusion Rose said, as she tightened her walls as hard as she could, so she could milk him of his cum.

"Ahh fuck…" Dracul moaned out, as he came in Fusion Rose but, quickly reached down and rubbed her clit.

Fusion Rose moaned out Dracul's name before cumming one last time.

Both of them were now heavy breathing and gasping for air while Dracul pulled out of Fusion Rose and looked at Standard Rose with a smirk while Fusion Rose tried to regain her senses.

"I hate you, Kori! I fucking hate you both!" Standard Rose yelled, as she ran off crying without another word.

"One down and three to go," Rose said.

"Can you even last three more rounds of that?" Dracul teased, as he clicked his fingers so that he became Crimson.

"Yeah, I think I can. So, who does my XYZ counterpart hate?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Actually, how about we try my Standard counterpart. So, that way my counterparts will not trust each other. Then, with your counterparts Flame head sees my XYZ counterpart with Kori, that way they will hate each other more," Rose suggested.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you so much," Dracul said, holding Rose's chin softly and leaning down slightly.

"Well, I love you too. Now, change me into my Standard counterpart then, let's go and find my XYZ counterpart," Rose said to Dracul, as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Dracul clicked his fingers and in split second she became her standard counterpart.

"But, what will we do if Flame head is with her?" Rose asked Dracul.

"We're psychics. We'll find a way to separate them," Dracul smirked, as he used his powers to clean himself and Rose up really quickly before putting their pants up.

"Powers like that really come in handy," Rose said.

"Fuck yeah they do," Dracul stated, as he picked up Rose and flew off again.

Dracul flew them to their XYZ counterparts hideout and they looked through the windows to find that Crimson was indeed inside with XYZ Rose.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Rose whispered to Dracul.

"Watch," Dracul stated, as he used his powers on the both of them.

"Oi Crimson I need you over here!" A psychic image of Shun shouted, as he walked off making Crimson have a weird look but got up and followed Shun.

"How was that?" Dracul asked, with a slightly proud smile.

"Pretty cool. Now, how are we going to do this?" Rose asked Dracul.

"I'll lead. You get to lead the last two," Dracul stated, as he went into the hideout with Fusion Rose behind him.

"Hey Babe, turns out it was Standard Rose who Shun wanted me to see," Dracul said, changing his voice a little so XYZ Rose didn't recognize it as his but as Crimson's.

"Okay but, where's Kori?" XYZ Rose asked.

"He's at Yuya's Duel and I decided to visit you guys," _'Standard Rose'_ said.

"I thought you came here for something else though?" _'Crimson'_ asked teasingly making XYZ Rose confused.

"Crimson, what are you talking about?" XYZ Rose asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to break this to you. But standard Rose here is just more desirable," _'Crimson'_ stated, reaching behind _'Standard Rose'_ and grabbing her ass earning a slight yelp that was mixed with a moan from her.

"What the hell, Crimson! What's gotten into you?" XYZ Rose asked.

"I came to my senses," _'Crimson'_ stated, as he mentally signaled _'Standard Rose'_ to say something like she did before.

"I wanted to test out Crimson and see how good he is. If he's really good I will steal him away from you," _'Standard Rose'_ said, with a smirk.

"What about Kori? What's he going to say about this?" XYZ Rose asked.

"I'll just ditch him and you can have him," _'Standard Rose'_ said.

"That is if you get that desperate and can't satisfy yourself," _'Crimson'_ laughed out, as he went behind _'Standard Rose'_ and groped her harder than earlier letting her know she was gonna get it hard this time.

"Crimson, I've done so much for you and this is how you repay me?" XYZ Rose asked, as she looked at 'Crimson' with saddened eyes.

"It was a mutual understanding on our part," _'Crimson'_ stated, in a voice that made it seem like he didn't care while he reached down into _'Standard Rose's'_ pants and began fingering her.

"Crimson…" _'Standard Rose'_ moaned out, as she was enjoying what he was doing.

XYZ Rose couldn't move or do anything, as if she was forced to watch and not look away.

 _'Crimson'_ smirked as he let his fingers out of _'Standard Rose'_ and slid her pants down along with her panties so her womanhood was visible, he didn't waste anytime and slid down his own pants and underwear before bending ' _Standard Rose'_ over and thrusting deep into her womanhood.

"Crimson!" _'Standard Rose'_ moaned loudly.

 _'Crimson'_ began thrusting into her at a quickening pace while reaching around and squeezing her breasts hard.

 _'Standard Rose'_ continued to moan out _'Crimson's'_ name and after every couple thrusts she would cum over his cock and tighten her walls slightly.

" _Fuck... I didn't think this position would drive you insane like this,_ " Dracul said mentally, as he fought off the need to cum in Fusion Rose.

" _Well, maybe if your cock was bigger then, it would drive me more insane,_ " Fusion Rose said.

" _Is that a challenge?_ " Dracul asked, with a teasing voice.

" _Well, it could be,_ " Fusion Rose said, with a small smirk.

'I can't believe I'm doing this with my powers…' Dracul mentally sighed out, before using his powers to make his dick even bigger than before, yes it hurt to do but it made everything a lot more pleasurable for the both of them.

" _Fuck…_ " Fusion Rose moaned, as she adjusted to Dracul's new size.

" _How's that, you dirty bitch?_ " Dracul teased, while Fusion was now slowly going crazy from how she now felt.

" _Your new cock size is much more better, Master,_ " Fusion Rose said.

" _Tell me. How do you feel when I do this?_ " Dracul teased again, now ramming as hard and as deep as he could while keeping up the speed.

" _It feels… so fucking amazing,_ " Fusion Rose moaned out.

" _You forgot to say master, now you've gotta be punished,_ " Dracul said, as he used his powers so Fusion Rose couldn't cum while he used them that way but increased his speed.

" _Master, please let me cum,_ " Fusion Rose begged Dracul.

" _No I want to drive you insane,_ " Dracul stated, as he used his powers more so Fusion Rose felt like Dracul was touching every part of her body building up the pressure and making her become open mouthed and her tongue hanging out.

" _Please Master… please let me cum…_ " Fusion Rose begged, as she turned to looked at him with lust filled eyes.

Dracul didn't respond as the pressure kept building inside Fusion Rose making her scream out in pleasure with every thrust which made XYZ Rose feel even worse and slightly jealous.

" _Master… please… I… need… to… cum..._ " Fusion Rose pleaded.

" _Fine then,_ " Dracul stated, as he released his hold on her making her have the most intense orgasm of her life while he also came in her from how tight her walls became.

"CRIMSON!" _'Standard Rose'_ moaned yelling at the top of her lungs, as she cummed.

"Ahh… Fuck, Rose!" _'Crimson'_ groaned out in pleasure, while he came in her.

"Fuck you, Crimson! I don't want to see either of you ever again!" XYZ Rose yelled, as she ran out of the room.

"I think… that went well," Dracul smirked, while pulling out of Fusion Rose as they collapsed onto the couch that was a couple steps away from them.

Yeah… now, we have… two down and… two to go," Rose said, between breaths.

"So, who's next?" Rose asked Dracul.

"My XYZ counterpart… best thing is though…" Dracul began, as he then clicked his fingers so Rose became like her XYZ counterpart while Dracul became himself.

"I get to do this with a psychic veil," Dracul finished.

"So, how do I get flame head in here?" Rose asked.

"No need, I got rid of the fake image of that guy earlier so he's on his way. We have about five minutes before he gets here," Dracul stated, as once again cleaned himself and Rose off with his powers.

"And I get to have my fun with you, once he gets here," Rose said, with a smirk.

"You better take advantage of this because I won't give you control like this often," Dracul smirked back.

About five minutes later, they heard the door handle move and then, the door opened.

"Rose is everything alright?! Shun just vanished and I- You!" Crimson shouted, as he glared daggers at Dracul.

"What? I'm a guest here," Dracul simply stated, trying to play innocent.

"I'd never invite you here!" Crimson gritted out in anger.

"Crimson, I invited him, so be nice," _'XYZ Rose'_ said to Crimson.

"What?! After everything he did and almost did to you?!" Crimson shouted in disbelief.

"He came here to apologize about doing those things, right Dracul?" _'XYZ Rose'_ said.

"Yes I'm truly sorry," Dracul said, acting like a kid that had just been told off, bottom lip and everything.

"See, he's not a bad person then, we first thought he was," _'XYZ Rose'_ said, with a smile.

"He tried to rape you!" Crimson yelled.

"He tried but, he didn't!" _'XYZ Rose'_ yelled back.

"I'm sorry what?! You make it sound like a good thing!" Crimson yelled in disbelief.

"It is and I will show you why, by having sex with him now," _'XYZ Rose'_ said, as she pulled Dracul down on the couch and started to kiss him.

"What?! You bastard! What have you done to her?!" Crimson yelled, gaining flames around him but couldn't move due to Dracul's psychic pressure.

"He hasn't done anything. I'm doing this of my own free will," _'XYZ Rose'_ said, as she pulled away from the kiss and looked at Crimson, before she trailed her hand down Dracul's body until she reached his member and started to rub it through his pants, making Dracul moan slightly.

"Don't you dare tease me…" Dracul moaned out, as he let _'XYZ Rose'_ stroke him while she sat on his lap.

"Please… Don't do this Rose…" Crimson begged.

"Oh, come on, you know you love it," _'XYZ Rose'_ teased Dracul, as she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear.

 _'XYZ Rose'_ began to rub the tip of his shaft with her thumb and used her other hand to massage his balls.

"Ahh… Dammit why are your hands so fucking nice?" Dracul groaned out, while he reached up and began groping her.

 _'XYZ Rose'_ stopped massaging Dracul's balls and grabbed his hands then, put them above his head.

"Sorry but, I'm the one in change, not you," _'XYZ Rose'_ teased Dracul, as she started to pump his shaft up and down.

"I'm liking this," Dracul smirked, as groaned out in pleasure.

" _Now, it your turn to say something to break your counterpart,_ " Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

"You wanna know something Crimson. Your Rose has been lying to you since the beginning, I didn't rape her, she begged me to fuck her. She was calling me Master begging me to fuck her senseless," Dracul stated, making Crimson absolutely livid at the both of them.

"No! That isn't true! Right Rose?" Crimson asked, in slight fear at Rose.

"He telling the truth. I wanted him to but, I knew you were going to be upset," _'XYZ Rose'_ said.

"And you turned up before we could do the deed," Dracul added.

"What… no… no… it can't be true… It just can't…" Crimson said, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Sorry Crimson but, it is," _'XYZ Rose'_ said, as she continued with what she was doing.

"Ahh fuck… stop it already or I'm gonna cum," Dracul groaned out.

 _'XYZ Rose'_ stop pumping his shaft then, leaned down and put his shaft in her mouth then, started to deep throat him but due to his stunt earlier she couldn't fit all of him in and used her hand to stroke the base of his shaft.

"Shit Rose… your mouth is just… fuck," Dracul growled, as he fought back the pleasure as best he could.

 _'XYZ Rose'_ let go of Dracul's hands and used that hand to massage his balls instead, making it add more pleasure.

"Fuck Rose!" Dracul growled out, as he gave in and came in her mouth.

 _'XYZ Rose'_ swallowed all of his juices and let go of his shaft then, looked up at Dracul with a smirk.

"Looks like you really enjoyed that, Dracul," _'XYZ Rose'_ said, still smirking.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard later…" Dracul growled in a quiet and husky voice that only Rose could hear. He also angled his head so he was looking through his small fringe and heavily breathing with sweat dripping down onto his now bear chest, thanks to a quick use of his powers, which made Rose bite her lips at the sexy sight of him.

 _'XYZ Rose'_ took off her pants and panties then, she positioned herself above his shaft and lowered herself slowly until he was all the way inside her then, she started to jump up and down on his shaft making her moan really loudly and began shaking in pleasure from how it felt but didn't move as every time she lifted herself up she moaned out in pleasure and ended up dropping down again making it impossible to do anything.

"Having trouble there?" Dracul teased, with a sexy smirk.

" _Yeah, I am smart ass,_ " Fusion Rose said, as she gave him a small glare.

"Well here's a little something to get you started off," Dracul stated, as he used his powers to lift Rose up and down at a slow pace making both of them moan out loudly in pleasure.

"Dracul, please go faster," _'XYZ Rose'_ pleaded.

"I thought you were the one in control," Dracul teased with smirk, as he increased the speed of how fast he was moving Rose.

"Well, you're using your powers to help me, so I can't really do anything, now I can," _'XYZ Rose'_ said.

"Fine, all yours then," Dracul stated, as he let go of his psychic hold on Rose.

'I guess, I have to use my powers this time but, hopefully Flame head won't take to much notice' Fusion Rose thought, as she used her powers to lift herself up and down at a medium speed.

Dracul could see Rose was struggling and grabbed her hips and began thrusting upwards when she thrusted downwards so he hit as deep as possible but also gave her a small percentage of his power capacity so she could at the very least speed up.

Rose used her powers to go at a fast pace but, the use of her powers started to drain her slightly but, she ignored it and kept going.

Dracul felt the pressure building up in his crotch but fought it but as it was his third time fighting it, it was insanely hard and something felt different as he felt more animalistic urges than when he previously fucked Rose. While Dracul arched his back Rose noticed we Dracul opened his mouth to moan that his teeth were sharper and his moans became more growl like.

Rose increased the speed and tightened her walls around Dracul's shaft slightly.

Dracul sat up slightly and looked at Rose and licked his now sharp teeth and lips before pushing Rose down on him so he hit her deepest part while he bit into her neck drawing a little blood but filled her with absolute pleasure.

"DRACUL!" _'XYZ Rose'_ moaned out, as she cummed on his shaft.

Dracul responded to Rose cumming by letting out a low but loud growl and came into her with one last thrust.

Rose felt Dracul's seed inside her and smiled slightly, before looking to Crimson to see what he would do or say.

"You… after everything we've been through… You pick that sadistic bastard over me…" Crimson cried out, as tears stung his face.

"Yes I do, one because he has a bigger cock than you and two, he's powers are better than yours," _'XYZ Rose'_ said to Crimson.

Crimson's anger began to boil as his red aura consumed him but it meant nothing as Dracul raised his right hand and clenched it into a fist knocking him out instantly from the force of his power.

"There…" Dracul sighed, as he collapsed back on the couch.

Rose got off Dracul and sat on one of the arms of the couch, holding her head slightly.

"I'm not using my powers like that again," Rose said.

"And that's why I always use my powers more than you," Dracul smirked, earning a light slap on the head from Rose.

"Shut up, Dracul," Rose said, as she gave him a small glare.

Dracul laughed at her reaction which pointed Rose's attention to his teeth.

"Have you noticed that your teeth are gotten sharper?" Rose asked Dracul, as she trailed one of her hands to her neck to feel some marks from where he had bit her.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" Dracul asked, trailing his tongue over his teeth.

"Yeah. Now, we had Snow head left. So, who does he hate?" Rose asked Dracul.

"This fucker called… Denki I think, I'll change us in a sec… I need to recharge," Dracul sighed.

"Well, before we head to Snow head, I want to call him as that girl named Yuzu and tell him that his Rose has disappeared and tell him where she might be, so he will come straight to us," Rose said, with a smirk.

"Once again your sadistic mind has made mine love you more," Dracul smirked back.

"Well, I'm glad," Rose said, a smile.

The both of them rested on the couch for roughly five minutes before Dracul cleaned himself up then cleaned up Rose and with a final click of his fingers she became Standard Rose once more while he became Denki. Then messed around with the duel disk he had in his jacket and passed it to Rose.

"Oh wait here," And with a little wave of his hand Rose's voice sounded identical to Yuzu's.

Rose called Kori and waited before he answered.

"Hey Kori, have you seen Rose?" _'Yuzu'_ asked, while putting some worry in her voice.

"No, I thought she was with you?" Kori questioned.

"During Sora's last Duel, she went to check something and hasn't come back and I've looked nearly around the whole city but, I think she might be at Miami pier. If it's okay can you check because I need to be at Sora's next Duel soon?" _'Yuzu'_ asked Kori.

"Yeah sure I'll head there now, thanks Yuzu" Kori finished, as he hung up the call.

"That was too easy," Rose said, with a smirk.

"Told you they were idiots," Dracul smirked back, as he turned Rose's voice back to normal.

"We should go, before he gets there," Rose said to Dracul.

"Just thinking the same thing," Dracul stated, as he picked up Rose and flew off to the pier.

They arrived at the pier within a couple minutes and landed in one of the alleyways.

"Rose! Are you here Rose?!" The both of them heard Kori shouting not to far away.

"You take care of this, after all it makes it even," Dracul smirked.

"Kori! I'm over here!" 'Standard Rose' shouted.

"Oh my god Rose! I was actually worried for a bit. What happened? Why are you here?" Kori asked, with slight concern in his eyes.

"I was meeting with an old friend of ours," _'Standard Rose'_ said.

"Old friend? We don't have an- What are you doing here?" Kori questioned, before gaining a serious expression as he looked at _'Denki'_ who was now beside Rose.

"Kori, it's okay. He isn't not going to do anything," _'Standard Rose'_ said to Kori.

"But Rose… That's Denki! The one who did almost everything bad to us!" Kori shouted, as his hair rose up a bit.

"I know but… he's changed. Isn't that right Denki?" _'Standard Rose'_ said, as she turned to 'Denki'.

"Yes. I even showed Rose here how much I've changed and I think she liked it," _'Denki'_ said, making Kori look at Rose in confusion.

"He kissed me and… I kinda like it," 'Standard Rose' said, as she had a small blush.

"What?... No...no that isn't right...What've you done to her?" Kori growled in anger, ready to charge at _'Denki'_.

"He hasn't done anything to me, I enjoyed the kiss on my free will," _'Standard Rose'_ said to Kori.

"But I thought it was me and you till the end…" Kori stated, looking heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Kori but, after he kissed me, I decided to be with him," _'Standard Rose'_ said.

"But what about our child?" Kori asked, trying to think of something that could win her back.

"I'll have Denki be the father instead of you," _'Standard Rose'_ said to Kori.

"..." Kori was speechless and just fell to his knees staring at the both of them blankly.

"And to prove to you that I want to be with him, I will have my fun with him now," _'Standard Rose'_ said, with a smirk as she pulled _'Denki'_ towards her and kissed him on the lips.

 _'Denki'_ responded by kissing back and kissing a little more passionately before moving his hands round to her ass.

 _'Standard Rose'_ put her arms around _'Denki's'_ neck, so she could deepen the kiss and kissed him with as much passion as he was.

Similar to how it went in front of Standard Rose, Dracul forced Rose against the wall and began kissing her neck and collarbone before reaching one hand underneath Rose's shirt and grabbed her left breasts hard.

 _'Standard Rose'_ moaned out at the feeling and then, trailed one of her hands down to his lower region and rubbed his member through the fabric of his pants, making Dracul moan from the feeling.

" _Shit… I'm still sensitive from all the other times today…_ " Dracul stated as began moaning out and got harder from her touches.

Rose unbuckled Dracul's pants and slid both his pants and underwear down then, used both her hands to rub the base and the tip of his shaft.

Dracul moaned out while Rose gave him a hand job and moved his hand down to her womanhood and began pumping three of his fingers in and out of her.

"Denki…" _'Standard Rose'_ moaned out, as she used one hand to pump his shaft up and down then, with the other hand massaged his balls.

"Fuck...Rose…" _'Denki'_ moaned out in unison, as he increased his speed.

"Denki!" _'Standard Rose'_ yelled, as she cummed on his fingers and slid them out of her, as she kneeled down and started to suck on the tip of his shaft while, using both her hands to massage his balls, earning her lots of moans from Dracul.

" _Dammit… if you keep this up then I'm gonna start growling again,_ " Dracul stated, as he put a hand on the back of Rose's head.

" _Then, do it,_ " Rose said, as she started to deep throat him and continued to massage his balls with her hands.

Dracul did what she said unwillingly and began giving out low growls continuously making it sound like Rose was sucking off an animal.

Rose continued to deep throat his until, Dracul reached his limit.

"Fuck, Rose!" Dracul growled out in pleasure, as he came in Rose's mouth.

Rose swallowed all of his juices and let go of his shaft then, stood up and pulled Dracul into a deep kiss.

Dracul used his powers to make his dick hard again then moved Rose's pants and underwear down slightly so he was able to penetrate her without much difficulty.

Rose pulled away from the kiss and started to moan loudly, as Dracul thrusted into her.

"All this time it's been me that she wanted not you. Get it into your head you white haired freak," _'Denki'_ said to Kori, which made him look towards Rose.

"Denki!" _'Standard Rose'_ moaned out, as she put her arms around 'Denki' and lightly dug her nails into his back.

Dracul couldn't even feel it as he focused his efforts on ramming as hard and as fast as possible while making a slight psychic cushion behind Rose so she wasn't being forced against a brick wall.

"DENKI!" _'Standard Rose'_ yelled, as she cummed on Dracul's cock.

Dracul knew he wasn't gonna be able to last as long as the previous times but kept up his pace biting Rose in the process.

"DENKI!" _'Standard Rose'_ yells again, as she dug her nails into his back a little harder before she cummed a second last time.

'Come on, one more time' Dracul thought, as he held in his seed but continued his movements.

"DENKI!" _'Standard Rose'_ yelled at the top of her lungs before cumming one last time and collapsed in Dracul's arms from exhaustion, while breathing heavily.

Dracul also came while she shouted out his name and was breathing heavily as well.

"You bastard…" Kori muttered, with blank eyes with hints of rage.

"You're the idiot…" _'Standard Rose'_ said, as she looked at Kori.

"How? I did everything for you?" Kori said in shock.

"Not everything," _'Standard Rose'_ said to Kori.

"What?..." Kori questioned.

"I was the one who saved you all those years ago," _'Standard Rose'_ said.

"From...myself?" Kori questioned again not sure about what she was talking about.

"No. From all the bullies from the orphanage," _'Standard Rose'_ said.

"She's right you know. We only stopped because she made us," _'Denki'_ added.

"But you still did it! And it was from your kindness I know it!" Kori said in a desperate voice, as he felt like he was losing everything.

 _'Standard Rose'_ didn't say anything and just looked at Kori.

"Rose...you're killing me…I'll have nothing left to live for...you're everything I had and needed…" Kori sobbed clenching his right fist drawing blood.

" _This is pretty amusing, don't you think Dracul?_ " Rose asked Dracul, with a smirk.

"T _he best reaction I've seen to torture,_ " Dracul smirked back.

"Then end your miserable life," _'Denki'_ stated.

Kori was just silent as he stood up giving one last tearful look up at Rose then walked away.

"I think he had the best reaction out of our counterparts," Rose said, still smirking.

"Oh definitely," Dracul smirked back in his normal voice, as cleaned up their mess for the last time today.

"I should warn you that you're gonna be drained as fuck when I deactivate this. Because the veil tricks your stamina and some other bullshit and because you haven't had a chance to be back in your body you are gonna feel drained," Dracul stated, as he clicked his fingers turning them back to their original bodies.

Just as Dracul said, she felt drained and weak, as she weakly held onto Dracul as a support.

"Wow it must've drained you dry of your energy from cumming that many times in one day," Dracul teased, while Rose tapped him with the bottom of her fist trying to make an attempt to hit him.

"Shut up…" Rose said weakly.

"Come on. I'll take you back to the penthouse then we'll watch the chaos together okay?" Dracul suggested, with a small smile.

"Okay…" Rose said, with a small smile of her own.

With that last word Rose passed out from exhaustion but when she awoke she found herself in a large bath that was certainly big enough for multiple people and sure enough right next to her as he temporary head pillow was Dracul with an almost stained face.

"Hey…" Rose said, as she sat up and looked at Dracul.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Dracul asked, trying to hide the strain that was on his face.

"I'm feeling okay but, are you okay?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Yeah, just a little strained from what I'm doing…" Dracul stated.

"What are you doing that is straining you?" Rose asked.

"I paused our perspective of time, so without going into detail, I've frozen time for us," Dracul stated, as he pointed up at the clock on the other side of the room which had completely frozen in place.

"You idiot, why would you want to freeze time?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Because if we left anytime for snow head then he'd kill himself soon," Dracul explained.

"So, he's actually going to kill himself?" Rose asked, in a somewhat shocked tone.

"I looked into his head, he is. He really had the mindset of if his Rose wasn't with him and didn't let him see their child he honestly had nothing to live for," Dracul stated, as they both began to smirk at each other quite proud.

"How about Flame head?" Rose asked Dracul.

"He's absolutely furious,"

"Of course, he would. He definitely has a hot temper," Rose said laughing.

"Oh and the best thing. Your counterparts want to kill each other and they're heading right for each other," Dracul laughed.

"That should be interesting to watch," Rose smirked still laughing.

"We can head out whenever you're ready," Dracul added stopping his laugh a little.

"Let me get dressed really quickly then, we can go," Rose said, as she stood up and grabbed a towel from one the racks then, walked to their room to get dressed.

Rose put on a pink t-shirt, red shorts and her school jacket then, she put on her cloak and walked out of their room to see Dracul waiting for her.

Dracul smiled before picking up Rose and flying out of the penthouse and to the top of a building that overlooked a large opening in the city square.

"Now let the entertainment comense" Dracul smirked, as he sat on the edge of the roof with Rose lying on his shoulder next to him.

With an echoed click of his fingers time went to normal and the two of them watched as the events began to unravel.

Both Roses walk into the area then, when they spotted each other, they stared daggers at the other, as they approached each other.

"It's time to make you pay for what you did to me," Standard Rose said to XYZ Rose.

"I could say the same to you, traitor," XYZ Rose said.

"You're the traitor, not me!" Standard Rose yelled.

"Oh really. Explain to me, why you had sex with my boyfriend?" XYZ Rose asked.

"I didn't, you had sex with Kori in front of me!" Standard Rose yelled again.

"Bullshit! You had sex in front of me with Crimson!" XYZ Rose yelled back.

"I didn't!" Standard Rose yelled.

"You did!" XYZ Rose yelled back.

"If you don't believe me then, let's settle this with our monsters," Standard Rose said, as she told her deck out.

"Fine by me!" XYZ Rose yelled, as she got her deck out as well.

Both Rose looked through their decks and chose the monster they wanted to Summon.

"I Summon from the Duel spirit world, the Egyptian god, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Standard Rose yelled, as a large red snake like dragon appeared out of the sky.

"From the Duel spirit world, I Summon Number 39: Utopia!" XYZ Rose said, as a warrior with two swords appears.

"My Standard counterpart will win this battle," Fusion Rose said to Dracul, with a smirk.

"I agree. But it won't last long," Dracul stated, as he looked down at the showdown.

"What do you mean?" Fusion Rose asked, as she looked at Dracul with confusion.

"Just watch," Dracul said, with a small smirk.

"My Slifer can use his second mouth to eliminate your Utopia!" Standard Rose said, as Slifer charges a ball of lightning in his mouth and shoots it at Utopia.

"Utopia, use your Light Wing Shield!" XYZ Rose said, as Utopia used his wing to block the attack.

As the showdown was continuing, it started to get attention from people around the city.

"Fine, let's try this then, I Summon Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Standard Rose yelled, as a blue monster and good dragon appeared from the sky, catching everyone's attention then, Kori and Crimson.

"Rose?..." Kori said in a sad tone, as he had his hand to his neck while on the other side of the city Crimson saw the monsters and just rushed towards them by instinct.

Kori and Crimson both arrived at the scene to see their girlfriends fighting each other.

"Now, my three Egyptian gods, attack Utopia!" Standard Rose yelled, as all three of her gods destroyed Utopia.

"I Summon, Light Rose XYZ Magician, Light Magician and Light Magician Girl!" XYZ Rose said, as her three magicians appeared in front of her.

" ** _Mistress, the three Egyptian gods are too powerful for us to defeat, you need to retreat,_** " Light Rose XYZ Magician said to her master.

"No! Not until she pays for what she did!" XYZ Rose yelled.

"Stop!" Both Kori and Crimson cried out getting in between the fight.

"Great, they're going to ruin the show," Fusion Rose whined.

"That's where you're wrong. Those two are the main source for their anger, so now they've got a live fire feeding their anger," Dracul smirked.

"What are you two doing here! Can't you see we're busy!" Both Rose shouted angrily at them.

"Bu-" Kori couldn't even get a word out before Obelisk smacked Kori to the side and crashing into a building on the left making Crimson panic.

"Oh shit! Kori!" Crimson shouted in worry, as he ran after him leaving the two Rose's alone.

Fusion Rose started to laugh at what had just happened.

"Now, that's fucking funny," Fusion Rose said.

"I know, and the best thing is…" Dracul began laughing out loud.

"He's been impaled on a steel pipe!" Dracul finished, as they both began laughing their heads off.

Light Rose Pendulum Magician appeared without her master knowing and flew to where Kori and Crimson were.

" _Master Kori, are you okay?_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician asked, with worry.

"I-I-I..." Kori stuttered out, almost like he was in shock.

Crimson moved the rubble off of Kori and went wide eyed went he saw the steel pipe sticking through his lower left abdomen.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Light Rose you've gotta help him!" Crimson panicked.

" ** _Master Crimson, calm down it's not making the situation any better!_** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician yelled at Crimson.

"I… Sorry…" Crimson gritted through his teeth.

Light Rose Pendulum Magician used her powers and got rid of the pipe and quickly flew to Kori before looking at Crimson.

" **Master Crimson, can you hold Master Kori while I heal him?** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician asked Crimson.

"Yeah sure," Crimson complied.

Light Rose Pendulum Magician put her hand over Kori's wound and used her magic to slowly heal him.

"What's gotten into Standard Rose? She'd never hit Kori like this…" Crimson thought out loud.

" ** _She's angry with him and your Rose for having sex in front of her but, they had a bad aura around them that my Mistress didn't see,_** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician explained to Crimson, as she was almost done healing Kori.

"What?! I was never with standard Rose! And besides my Rose and Dracul fucked in front of me so i'm pretty pissed to," Crimson growled.

" _ **My sister Light Rose XYZ Magician told me what happened with her Mistress and apparently you and Standard Rose had sex in front of her but, my sister also felt the same dark aura I felt,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to Crimson.

"You keep bringing up this dark aura, what exactly did you feel from it?" Crimson asked, trying to see if there was maybe a connection.

" **It was the same dark aura that took control of my sister Light Rose Fusion Magician two years ago. So, the cause has to be Master Dracul,** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to Crimson, as she took her hand off Kori's wound, since it was fully healed.

"Wait, you mentioned sister and fusion. That must mean he has Fusion Rose as his prisoner!" Crimson shouted, thinking he could've just solved something.

" ** _I wouldn't say prisoner, she gave into the darkness and is doing everything on her free will,_** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said.

"Free will?! We all assumed Fusion Rose would be like our Rose's and not a sadist like Dracul!" Crimson shouted in anger.

" ** _She's become a girl version of Master Dracul, she's also different because she has Telekinesis, which was forced out of her when she was 12,_** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said.

"Dammit they're so much more powerful than all of us," Crimson growled in annoyance.

" ** _I wouldn't say that, your Synchro counterpart is more powerful than Master Dracul. He almost beat Dracul in a duel,_** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to Crimson, as she stroked Kori's head softly.

"Well we could really use him right about now," Crimson muttered to himself.

" ** _How are you feeling now, Master Kori?_** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician asked Kori, as she kept stroking his head.

"...A little light headed… but I think I'm alright," Kori groaned out.

" ** _I'm sorry about what happened with what my Mistress did to you but, Master Dracul and his Rose were planning for this to happen,_** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to Kori.

"We...we need to tell them...so they don't destroy each other…" Kori said, trying to sit up.

" ** _It's not that simple!_** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician yelled at him.

"Why?..." Kori questioned.

" _ **You two are the things that is fueling their anger, if you two even get close to them they might use their monsters on you,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to the two boys.

"Then how do we do this?" Crimson asked.

" ** _You two go find Dracul while, my sister and me talk with our Mistresses,_** " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said.

"Okay, we'll look at any vantage points around here," Crimson stated, as he and Kori stood up and activated their most powerful forms and disappeared in flashes.

Light Rose Pendulum Magician flew back to her master and saw that her sister was the only monster on XYZ Rose's side while, her master still had all her Egyptian gods.

"M ** _istress, stop this before anyone gets hurt. You most killed Kori with Obelisk,_** " when Standard Rose heard that she flinched slightly.

"I'm surprised he's even alive," Fusion Rose said.

"Your counterpart's monster is the only reason he's alive," Dracul sighed.

"Where are they anyways?" Fusion Rose asked, looking around.

"I don't know, they jus- Shit!" Dracul shouted, as he quickly turned around and used his powers to stop both Kori and Crimson mid charge as they were only half a meter away from them ready to attack.

"That was a close one…" Dracul sighed out in relief, which was met with one from Fusion Rose.

Fusion Rose smirked when she used her powers to take their two ace monsters away from them and handled them in her right hand.

"Want me to let them talk?" Dracul smirked.

"Might as well, since we have them here," Fusion Rose said, still smirking.

"Give those back!" Both Kori and Crimson shouted as they were finally able to move their mouths.

"Nope, finders keepers," Fusion Rose said.

"You bitch. You really are just like hi- ARGH!" Crimson began, before being forced onto his hands and knees before being kicked in the stomach by Dracul making him cough up blood.

"You don't talk to a queen like that you red haired little shit," Dracul growled at Crimson, with venom in every word.

Fusion Rose took off her cloak so that both Kori and Crimson got a look of what she look like.

"It was pretty funny seeing both your faces when you thought you saw your Rose fucking with someone else. Especially you Kori, your was the best," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"Why? What did he- Argh!" Crimson tried to speak again, only to be met with another hard kick and another bit of blood to cough up.

"Speak when spoken to scum," Dracul hissed with a smirk.

"But, watching both your Rose's reactions were also pretty entertaining. Especially yours Kori, she was really upset and her eyes were fogged up with tears," Fusion Rose said, as she walked up to Kori and touched his cheek lightly.

Kori remained silent and closed his eyes forcefully to stop imagining the image in his head.

"I mean you could practically see her heartbreaking," Dracul added to make him feel worse.

"XYZ Rose was pretty pissed off. I'm surprised she didn't use her monsters on you, like Standard Rose did to Kori," Fusion Rose said, as walked back to Dracul's side.

"Maybe she didn't love him enough so that she couldn't hate him as much as Standard hated Kori," Dracul suggested, as he put an arm around Fusion Rose's hip.

Before Fusion Rose could say anything, both her XYZ and Standard appeared behind Kori and Crimson, as they were staring daggers at Dracul and Fusion Rose.

"And here they are now," Dracul said in a entertainer voice that made Fusion Rose chuckle.

"Let them go now, Dracul!" XYZ Rose yelled at Dracul.

"And why would I do that?" Dracul taunted.

"If you don't then, you have to answer to my Egyptian gods!" Standard Rose yelled.

"Try and do that when you can't move," Dracul stated, as he forced Standard Rose onto the roof and only allowed her to move her mouth and head.

"So, what should we do now with them, Dracul?" Fusion Rose asked her boyfriend.

"Anything you can think of," Dracul stated, leaning down towards his lover.

"Well, since you didn't get to finish your business with my XYZ counterpart, you can have some fun with her in front of her boyfriend," Fusion Rose whispered to her boyfriend, with a smirk.

"If that is what you wish, it shall be done. Just make sure to pleasure yourself while I do it," Dracul whispered back with growly tone in his voice.

"Oh, I will," Fusion Rose whispered, as her smirk grew.

"Then time to take care of business," Dracul said to himself as he forced XYZ Rose to him grabbed the top of XYZ Rose's hair hard earning a yelp of pain.

"You know how this went last time Rose. You fulfill your side of the deal and he doesn't die," Dracul stated, as he made a psychic knife that scraped across the floor before putting it right by Crimson's neck.

"No, stop!" XYZ Rose yelled, as tried to struggle, as she looked at Crimson with scared eyes.

"If you not comply then, your other friends will also die," Fusion Rose said, as she made two red Psychic knives and they flew to Kori and Standard Rose, as she made the knives press against their necks drawing some blood.

"Exactly, so what's it gonna be?" Dracul purred, while XYZ began to cry.

"Fine... but, you better keep your side of the deal," XYZ Rose whispered to Dracul.

"I'm a man of my word," Dracul smirked, as he forced her forward and began making out with her heavily.

XYZ Rose kissed back but, wasn't as heavily as Dracul and still had some tears fall down her face.

Dracul then slid one of his hands down her body before entering three fingers into her womanhood.

XYZ Rose flinched slightly but, let him do what he wanted with her.

"Start moaning my name or they die," Dracul stated, making blood drip out of Crimson's neck.

"Dracul…" XYZ Rose moaned his name softly.

"Louder. Your master demands it," Dracul demanded, as he increased the speed of how fast he was pumping.

"Dracul!" XYZ Rose moaned out louder.

"Better. Now I'll make them louder" Dracul muttered, as he forced XYZ Rose's pants and panties down and lowered his head down in between her legs before licking out her insides.

"DRACUL!" XYZ Rose yelled, as more tears fell down her face.

" _You better be enjoying yourself too,_ " Dracul mentally said to his Rose, while making his tongue longer with an attachment of his powers on his tongue.

" _Before I do that, I'm going to tease Flame head a little,_ " Fusion Rose said, as she walked over to Crimson and kneeled down next to him.

"So, what's it like watching your girlfriend being raped by my boyfriend, Flame head?" Fusion Rose asked Crimson, with a small smirk.

"I want to murder him!" Crimson gritted through his teeth, before asking.

"How can you be okay with this?"

"I told him that he could finish his business with her, just as long as I pleasure myself while watching," Fusion Rose said to Crimson.

"You say he's your boyfriend yet you let him have sex with another girl!" Crimson said in disbelief at Fusion Rose, thinking she was insane.

"She's another version of me, so it doesn't really matter," Fusion Rose said.

Crimson didn't know what else to say. This Rose was insane, she had the same mindset and ideals as Dracul and they're both powerful, it was something Crimson knew he couldn't beat.

Fusion Rose stood up and walked away from Crimson and sat near Dracul then, used two of her fingers and put them inside herself then, started to pump them in and out, making her moan.

Regardless of how much she hated this XYZ Rose had to admit that Dracul was too good at this, he's been making her almost moan out in genuine pleasure for a while now but she's been trying to not give him the satisfaction.

"Dracul!" XYZ Rose moaned, as she cummed on his tongue.

" _Sounds like she's starting to enjoy herself, don't you think so Dracul?_ " Fusion Rose asked Dracul.

" _I'll be making her scream my name like you do when I'm done with her,_ " Dracul smirked, as moved his head away and lowered his pants and underwear revealing his erection to XYZ Rose making her gasp slightly while Fusion Rose just licked her lips.

'He's bigger than Crimson' XYZ Rose thought, as she just stared at Dracul's cock.

Dracul only gave her two more seconds of staring before thrusting into her earning a loud moan which XYZ Rose regretted.

'Shit' XYZ Rose thought, as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's not gonna work. Soon you'll be screaming my name to the depths of hell," Dracul smirked, before thrusting violently in and out of XYZ Rose.

"Dracul!" XYZ Rose moaned out, as she just putting her hands down, knowing he was right.

"Now look. Both of you, look at each other while you're being pleasured," Dracul demanded, making XYZ Rose turn her head slightly to look at her Fusion counterpart.

Fusion Rose added another finger inside herself and started to thrust a little harder while looking at her XYZ counterpart.

Dracul clicked his fingers so that while Fusion Rose was pleasuring herself a psychic image of himself was in front of her making it look like he was the one doing it.

"Dracul!" Both Fusion and XYZ Rose moaned.

"Who is your master?" Dracul demanded, while rubbing XYZ Rose's clit and using his powers to force Fusion Rose to rub hers.

"You are!" Both Fusion and XYZ Rose yelled but, XYZ Rose had a few tears going down her face again, not wanting to say that in front of Crimson.

"Again," Dracul demanded again, knowing they were both getting close to the edge.

"YOU ARE!" Both Rose's yelled at the top of their lungs while they cummed.

Dracul saw this as the beginning of his real fun and used his powers at full force hitting all the pleasure points on both Roses and making them feel like they were being touched all over. Dracul dragged out Crimson's and Kori's powers to make the area around them hot; they did try to turn it off but Kori didn't have mental stability to shut off or overpower Dracul.

'Bastard, using their powers like that for his own benefits' Standard Rose thought.

Both Fusion and XYZ Rose continued to moan out Dracul's name, while using his and his counterparts powers on them.

Dracul forced a bit of physicality to his psychic image and bit the necks of both Rose's causing them to have another intense orgasm.

"DRACUL!" Both girls yell, as they came again.

Dracul grunted out as XYZ Rose was beginning to get tight and bit harder into XYZ Rose so a mark would definitely stay there for days or maybe weeks.

XYZ Rose flinched at Dracul biting her and knew what he was trying to do.

Dracul waited until both XYZ Rose and Fusion Rose were about to cum then thrusted hard into XYZ Rose while making Fusion Rose rub her clit sending her over the edge.

Both Fusion and XYZ Rose yelled Dracul's name, as loud as possible before they both cummed.

Dracul released his seed into XYZ Rose before pulling out of her and cleaning himself off.

"You got… what you wanted… now let my… friends go," XYZ Rose said between breathes.

"I will. After we leave," Dracul stated, as he walked over to his Rose and picked her up.

Fusion Rose put her arms around his neck then, Dracul flew off towards their penthouse.

"I'm glad that's over," Standard Rose said sighing with relief.

"They still have our cards," Crimson gritted out in anger.

"How do they have your cards?" Standard Rose asked.

"When we were frozen you're fusion counterpart took our dragons," Kori added.

"So, how are we going to get them back?" XYZ Rose asked, as she walked over to them with a guilty expression.

"We'll have to corner the bitch and make her give them back," Crimson growled in anger, making his flames spike.

"That's not going to work," Standard Rose said.

"Well why not?!" Crimson snapped before apologizing at his fury being directed at her.

"Did you forget that she has powers like Dracul," Standard Rose said to Crimson.

"I doubt they are as strong as his," Kori stated before adding.

"I didn't feel much of a aura compared to Dracul," Kori finished, now looking at Standard Rose with a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to see me again, after me almost killing you," Standard Rose said, as she hid her eyes behind her fringe.

"I was ready to kill myself when I thought you had left me for Denki," Kori stated simply, making Standard Rose go wide eyed.

"Why would I go with him! He's the bastard that hurt you!" Standard Rose yelled at Kori.

"I'm sorry...they were pretty convincing…" Kori said feeling bad.

"Yeah, they were. They managed to convince me that you were leaving me for XYZ Rose," Standard Rose said, as she softened her eyes at Kori.

"I knew that Dracul was sadistic but the fact that your Fusion counterpart is almost exactly like him was unexpected," Crimson stated, as he held a hand on his gut.

"But, what changed her to be like that?" XYZ Rose asked.

"He said that she became like that of her own free will," Crimson said, as he examined the damage Dracul did to him.

"Did you want me to summon Light Rose XYZ Magician?" XYZ Rose asked Crimson, with concern.

"Please… I think he broke a rib…" Crimson stated, as he fell to his knees and coughed up more blood.

XYZ Rose nods and summons Light Rose XYZ Magician then, she flew over to Crimson.

" ** _Master Crimson, where does it hurt the most?_** " Light Rose XYZ Magician asked Crimson.

"Second to last rib on my right… I think it got a lung there. Also straight center in my stomach," Crimson stated as he groaned in pain.

" _ **I'm going to turn you on your back, so I can heal you easier and also see the damage,**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician said, as she slowly turned Crimson onto his back and placed both hands at each of the spots that he said then, started to use her magic to heal him slowly.

A few minutes later, Crimson was healed completely.

" ** _How do you feel now, Master Crimson?_** " Light Rose XYZ Magician asked Crimson.

"A little sore… but I think I'll be fine," Crimson stated, as he sat up and held his chest.

XYZ Rose returned her Magician into a card and looked Crimson.

"Are you sure you're okay?" XYZ Rose asked.

"Just give me a sec…" Crimson stated, lying back down to rest.

XYZ Rose nods and she sat next to Crimson then, started to play with his hair.

"I might grow it back out to how it was," Crimson muttered.

"I would like that," XYZ Rose said, with a small smile before turning to their Standard counterparts.

"Hey Kori, are we still together?" Standard Rose asked him.

"Of course we are. After all we have this little guy to take care of, together," Kori smiled at his Rose.

Standard Rose smiles, as she hugs Kori while having a few tears of happiness fall down her face.

"If you say you're sorry then I believe you," Kori smiled again, making Standard Rose cry more and during her cry she noticed the torn hole in his shirt with blood around it.

Standard Rose's eyes filled with guilt and sadness, as she touched where the hole was with one of her hands.

"It's fine… there's only a small scar there," Kori gave a sad smile, as he lifted up his shirt so that she was now touching the scar.

"How can you say that, even though I almost killed you?" Standard Rose asked, as she looked up at Kori.

"I know deep down you didn't mean it one bit," Kori stated, looking down at Rose.

"It's no excuse for what I did to you," Standard Rose said, as she looked away from Kori.

"I'm not dead so that's the important thing to take from this," Kori smiled halfheartedly.

"I guess, you're right," Standard Rose said, with a small smile.

"And if you do something similar to that again, make sure Dracul is the one receiving it," Kori laughed.

"Don't worry, I will," Standard Rose said laughing.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find them by sensing them around the city," Kori stated, as he stood up.

"Okay," Standard Rose said.

"I'll meet you back at home, okay?" Kori asked as he gave Rose a quick kiss on the lips.

Standard Rose nods and stands up then, she summoned Light Magician Girl and she holds her Magician's hand and they fly off towards the Sakaki house.

"We should get home as well," XYZ Rose said, as she looked at Crimson.

"Yeah… I think it would be better for my health if we did," Crimson chuckled.

XYZ Rose laughs, as she summons Light Rose XYZ Magician and her Magician carries them back to their hideout.

As they got to their hideout, they made their way to the living room and they noticed something on the table.

"What? Why are they here?" Crimson questioned, as he picked up his cards.

"I'm surprised she gave them back," Rose said.

"You and me both," Crimson muttered in shock.

"Well, at least you got them back," Rose said.

"Yeah, saves us the trouble," Crimson laughed.

"True. Did you want me to make us dinner?" Rose asked Crimson.

"Thanks... but I'm not hungry…" Crimson stated, as he headed towards their room.

Rose followed Crimson and looked at him with concern.

"Crimson, what's wrong? You're not acting like your normal self," Rose asked him.

"Today...Today was a lot to take in… and I really just want to rest…" Crimson stated, taking off his jacket and laid down on the bed.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Rose said, as she kissed Crimson on the head and left the room.

 **. . . . . .**

"Ahahaha! Did you see all their faces?! Oh my god this just might be the best day of my life!" Dracul laughed out, as he and Fusion Rose entered in through the balcony laughing their heads off.

"Yeah, it was fucking hilarious," Rose said, as she had calmed down then, she told out the four cards she took earlier.

"Should I return this or what should I do with them?" Rose asked Dracul.

"I'll leave that completely up to you my queen," Dracul stated, as pulled Rose towards him and kissed her before breaking the kiss and putting on his duel disk.

"I've got somewhere I need to be so I trust your decision," Dracul stated, as began hitting buttons on his duel disk.

"Okay but, when will you be back?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Roughly four hours, maybe five. It's something big that I'm working on," Dracul smirked at Rose.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back," Rose said, as she walked inside the penthouse.

Dracul just hit one last button on his duel disk before disappearing in a blue flash of light.

Rose walked to the couch and sat on it, while looking at the four cards in her hand.

"I think I'll return them, since I'm not that mean," Rose said to herself, as she used her powers to make them fly into the air then, the cards flew out of the penthouse and to their respective owners.

 **. . . . . .**

Rose arrived in front of the Sakaki house then, she thanked her Magician before turning her back into card.

Rose walked inside the house to see Yuya and Yuzu snuggling in the couch but, Yuzu spotted Rose.

"Rose, where did you go? I was starting to worry," Yuzu said.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. Yuya, how did you go with your Duel today?" Rose asked him, as she sat on the couch next to him.

"Great. I won against Gongenzaka but just as I won Kori ran off without a word, what happened?" Yuya asked, with a curious look on his face.

"It's a long story," Rose said sighing.

"We have time," Yuya laughed, with Yuzu joining in.

Rose explained from the start to the end, shocking both Yuya and Yuzu slightly when she told them that she had almost killed Kori.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! You almost killed Kori?!" Yuya said in shock.

"I didn't mean to. I was full of hatred for what I thought Kori did but, I didn't realize that I almost killed him until Light Rose Pendulum Magician told me," Rose explained.

"Wow… I can't believe that happened…" Yuya said in shock.

"Did you guys want something to eat?" Rose asked them, as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I don't mind, what about you Yuzu?" Yuya asked, looking down at Yuzu.

"I'll have something to eat," Yuzu said, with a smile.

"Okay, I make some sweets then," Rose said, as she started to get the ingredients for what she was wanting to make.

"What kind of sweets are you making?" Yuzu asked her sister.

"I'm going to make choc chip cookies, it's an old favourite of mine," Rose said, as she put the ingredients into a bowl and stirred everything together until it made a cookie dough.

Rose rolled the dough into small pieces and placed them on a cooking tray with baking paper then, put the cookies in the oven to cook.

"They should take at least a good ten to twelve minutes to cook," Rose said to Yuya and Yuzu, before starting to do the dishes.

"If you two don't mind, could you dry the dishes for me?" Rose asked Yuya and Yuzu.

"Yeah sure" Yuya said getting up from the couch and concentrated his new powers into his hands so they would be heated up.

"I don't see what's wrong with just using a tea towel, Yuya," Rose said to Yuya.

"These powers are addicting I can't help but use them," Yuya laughed nervously.

"Kori was going to put you training soon, so you can use them then," Rose said, as she pulled the puck out then dried her hands.

"Why do I feel like that will suck," Yuya sighed in annoyance.

"Get over it tomato head," Rose said.

Yuya gave her a half hearted glare while Yuzu just laughed at him.

While the lot of them were talking Kori entered through the front door.

"Hey, any lucky on finding them?" Rose asked Kori.

"Tah dah," Kori smiled, as held up his two dragons.

"Where were they?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, these just flew towards me when I was searching around the city," Kori stated.

"Just be thankful she gave them back to you," Rose said, with a small smile.

"I am… but I don't understand why," Kori questioned.

"When are you going to start Yuya's training?" Rose asked, as she stood up and walked to oven to see if the cookies were ready.

"Tomorrow. I'd recommend you enjoy your last day of luxury Yuya because starting tomorrow we're doing some hard core training," Kori stated, punching the palm of his left hand with his right.

Rose opened the oven and used oven mitts to get the hot tray out of the oven then, placed the tray on a cooling rack to cool down.

"I didn't know you were cooking, hell yes!" Kori smiled, making Rose giggle at him.

"Well, you're making dinner while, I just made dessert but, if you want me to help you cook dinner then, I don't mind helping," Rose said.

"Thanks but I think I've got this," Kori smiled, as he cracked his fingers and began to get to work while everyone else went back into the living room.

Everyone just talked about different stuff until dinner was ready.

"Bon appetite," Kori said, as he handed everyone a plate of chicken curry that looked better than restaurant standard before getting himself a plate and began eating it.

"Wow Kori, this is amazing. You definitely are the king of savory food," Rose said, as she took another bite of her curry.

"Hey how come I'm not the king of sweet foods?" Kori asked in curiosity.

"Because, I'm the queen of sweets," Rose said.

"Is that a challenge?" Kori said while grinning.

"If you want one then, I can give you one," Rose said smirking.

"Yuya change of plans, tomorrow you and Yuzu are our judges to see who is the king and queen of what," Kori stated, making Yuya excited.

"Hell yes!" Yuya shouted, as he absolutely adored his brothers cooking.

"I think that Rose will win in the sweets area since, she started to do baking when she started living with us," Yuzu said.

"Regardless we still need find out who's the better cook in their area," Kori stated.

"We should also get Sora as one of the judges," Rose suggested.

"Sure, if you want him to be," Kori agreed.

"Alright, what time should we start tomorrow?" Rose asked Kori.

"How's noon?" Kori suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Rose said.

"Great, can't wait now,"

"If everyone is finished, I can start doing dishes and then you guys can have some of the cookies I made," Rose said.

Kori handed Rose his plate and Yuya and Yuzu did the same.

Rose walks over to the sink and fills the sink with hot soapy water then, washes the plates and what Kori used to make the curry with.

"If you guys want to be helpful, can you dry the dishes and no using powers this time Yuya and that means you too Kori," Rose said.

Both Yuya and Kori groaned out in annoyance but stood up and helped regardless.

"You guys have to get use to not using your powers all the time, they might be beneficial but, you can't always use them in some situations," Rose said to the boys.

"But that's why we use them, to find out different ways of using them take my flying for exampl-"

"WAIT YOU CAN FLY NOW?!" Yuya shouted out shock.

"Yes, he can and can you please use your inside voice tomato head," Rose said, as unplugged the plug, so the water could drain out of the sink and dried her hands with a tea towel.

"It's just that… You can fly now, that's so cool," Yuya gushed.

"I know right" Kori smiled.

"If you're lucky, Kori will probably teach you," Rose said to Yuya.

"If I feel like it," Kori laughed

"Hey Kori, did we have to buy you a new shirt? Because the one you are wearing has a hole in it now," Rose asked Kori.

"No need I have a few shirts like like this so don't worry," Kori smiled before taking off his jacket and shirt throwing his shirt in the trash and finally put his jacket back on.

"Okay, if you say so," Rose said, as she put the cooled cookies into a small container.

 **. . . . . .**

With Dracul he had just reappeared at where he was the day before and was met with the cry of soldiers.

"ALL HAIL KING DRACUL!"

"At ease men," Dracul stated, as he walked past them giving a light hearted salute before bursting through the doors in front of him.

"Lord Dracul?! W-We have done as you asked and all communication satellite controls have been acquired, Isn't that right chairmen?" One of the old council members stated, before turning to the old man in the middle.

"Yes, they are all over there if you wish to use them now,"

Dracul smirked at this and walked towards the large machine that had multiple screens on it.

"Alright, time to own this world," Dracul said, as he started to hit buttons on the keyboard and pointed the camera in front at him before speaking.

"Attention entire world hear my proclamation! I am Dracul! Soon to be emperor of the four dimensions and your only ruler! The main council has surrendered to me and given me complete control and now no one has the power to challenge me! Yes from this day, from this moment forward the world belongs to me!" Dracul stated, with the most sadistic smile he's ever had.

"My first order goes as followed: Obey me subjects! Obey me world!" With those six words Dracul began flowing as much of his power through the computer which drenched the entire planet in his powers before slowly fading.

"ALL HAIL DRACUL! ALL HAIL DRACUL! ALL HAIL DRACUL!" Was the first thing that Dracul heard from outside and slowly walked out to the cheers and screams of his new subjects.

"Finally… This was how it was meant to be!" Dracul shouted raising his arms either side of him earning more cheers.

"From what I learned last time I was here the so called tops rule over the 99% of you am I right?" Dracul said turning around to one of the guards behind him.

"That is correct, my liege,"

"Then we'll have to do something about that to fix this broken world,"

"As your ruler I demanded the presence of all Tops in this building now!" Dracul shouted out to the city.

"Now, you there step forward," Dracul said walking back into the room he was in before.

"Yes my lord!" The guard shouted.

"Bring the finest builders in this city to here so that they may have the honor of working on my palace and my throne," Dracul demanded.

"At once my lord!" The guard shouted before running off.

After an hour of waiting all of the Tops citizens were in the building and stood in front of him in a large hall bowing.

Dracul was about to speak but he heard someone burst through the door.

"What is all this?! You come out of nowhere and demand control what bullshit!" The angry blonde man shouted, as he stomped over to Dracul.

"Ah I knew you'd resist, Jack. Now learn some manners I'm giving you a job; from now on you are my personal guard," Dracul smirked, before using as much mental control of Jack sa he could without making him go brain dead.

After a couple of seconds Jack walked up to where Dracul was and went onto his knees.

"Please forgive me your highness. I did not know what came over me," Jack stated in a dead tone, with a blank expression.

"You are forgiven… for now. Now time to deal with you lot," Dracul stated, with a sadistic smile mixed with an evil grin.

 **. . . . . .**

Several hours later Dracul appeared in the penthouse to a slightly mad Fusion Rose as he was several hours later than he said.

"You're late!" Rose yelled at Dracul, with a glare.

"I know, but you wouldn't believe the shit I've just had to do," Dracul said, walking towards Rose pulling her towards him.

When he pulled her forward Rose noticed the small splatters of blood on his face.

"Why do have blood on your face?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Idiots who made the wrong choice," Dracul simply stated, with a smirk.

"I guess, you can't tell me much, since it's part of my surprise," Rose said.

"Correct. But you do get to see what it is in five days," Dracul said, making Rose's face light up.

"Really," Rose said, with excitement.

"Yes and here's just a taste of it…" Dracul smirked, giving Rose a small box smaller than her hand.

Rose opened up the box and gasped out in surprise at the rose shaped diamond earrings.

"Where did you get these?" Rose asked.

"Custom made," Dracul smirked, making Rose look even happier.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special, so thank you," Rose said, with bright smile that she hasn't done since she was little.

"A queen deserves the entire world in my eyes," Dracul stated, with a small smile making Rose feel even more love from him.

Rose put the earrings in her ears and then, pulled Dracul into a kiss.

Dracul kissed back returning the love and passion she was showing him while putting his hand on her ass and the other on the back of her head deepening the kiss.

Rose pulled away from the kiss, as she needed to breathe and hugged Dracul.

"I'm really glad we met," Rose said, with a small smile.

"So am I, you're the only person to make me happy," Dracul stated, making Rose feel a little overwhelmed by the amount of stuff he was doing and saying to her.

"What makes me so special? What makes me different from everyone else?" Rose asked Dracul.

"You are the only girl to accept the darkness and be my queen, also your powers make you above everyone else," Dracul stated, with a smirk.

"But, what if I didn't have powers?" Rose asked.

"Then you'd still be my queen," Dracul stated.

"I love you, Dracul," Rose said, with a smile.

"I love you too, my queen," Dracul smiled back.


	17. Chapter 14

Rose woke up at eight in the morning and went down to store, so she could grab the stuff she needed then, paid for the stuff and walked back to the Sakaki house.

Rose walked through the front door and saw that everyone was still asleep, she placed the bags on the counter and got her duel pad out.

Rose sent a message to Sora to ask him if he wanted to be a judge for the competition her and Kori were doing.

A few seconds later, Sora said that he would be happy to be one of the judges and asked what time he should be there.

Rose replied saying that he should be around noon and seated back with a okay.

As she put her duel pad away, she decided to take a bath to relax for a little bit. Rose grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then, she wrote that she would be having a bath for a while.

Rose placed the piece of paper on the counter then, she went upstairs and grabbed a towel from a cabinet and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Rose stripped down until she was completely naked then, turned the water on and waited for it to warm up.

As the bath started fill up with warm water, Rose looked down at the small bump on her stomach and placed a hand on top of it, as she smiled.

Rose entered into the bath, as the bath was full and turned off the water. She laid down in the water and sighed as the water made her body relax.

'It's nice to relax after everything that has happened lately' Rose thought.

Rose stayed in the bath for about an hour then, she unplugged the plug in the bath and got out, wrapping a towel around herself and left the bathroom to walk to Kori's room to change.

When Rose got inside his room and he wasn't there. Rose dried herself off and got dressed in a light blue t-shirt and dark blue pants, she also tied her hair back into a ponytail.

Rose walked out of Kori's room and walked downstairs to see that everyone was up expect Yoko.

"Morning," Rose said, with a happy tone.

"Morning babe," Kori yawned in a groggy tone.

"Morning…" Yuya said half asleep.

"Morning sis," Yuzu said, more awake than the boys.

"Did you guys want me to make breakfast this morning?" Rose asked.

"Nah I've got it," Kori stated, as he got up and stroked a hand through his scruffy bed hair.

Rose also noticed that Kori had his blue flame static form activated while Yuya's hair was standing up slightly, both of them didn't have their auras on but it was still obvious.

"How come you two have your forms on?" Rose asked the boys.

"Training…" Yuya groaned.

"I thought Kori said that he was going to leave until tomorrow?" Rose asked confused.

"It's aura training. We're making our bodies get used to the form so it doesn't consume much stamina to activate it or use it is in general," Kori explained.

"Okay but, are you sure you don't want any help cooking?" Rose asked Kori.

"No it's fine, just sit down and relax," Kori smiled, as he got to work on breakfast using his flames to cook them.

"Fine," Rose sighed, as she sat on the couch.

After about 10 minutes of cooking Kori gave out large plates with a large stack of pancakes on them to everyone that all had different colours for everyone; Rose's were a blue that matched her eyes, Yuya's were green and red to match his hair and Yuzu's were pink to match her hair.

"Wow, that's really cool, Kori," Rose said.

"It's a little technique I thought up a while back," Kori smiled.

"So, are you excited for our competition?" Rose asked Kori.

"Obviously, I look forward to beating your food with my own glorious creations," Kori said, in a joking manner but Rose played along and huffed at him.

"You should watch what you say, if you don't then you may jinx yourself," Rose teased.

"Then i'll change my fate," Kori laughed.

"I guess, we will see when our competition starts," Rose said.

Everyone finished their pancakes relatively quickly and Kori took everyone's plates and began to wash everything up while everyone else sat down in satisfaction, Yuzu had her hands over her stomach with fake waterfall looking tears.

"What's up Yuzu?" Yuya asked his pink haired girlfriend.

"I can say goodbye to this figure after today," Yuzu said in a sad tone.

"Aww don't be like that-" Yuya began but, was cut off by Yuzu.

"I don't have have never ending metabolism like you and Kori, Yuya!" Yuzu snapped back with a pout.

"Hey Kori, what time is it?" Rose asked Kori.

"About 10 minutes to 10, why?" Kori asked in curiosity.

"I was curious about the time is all," Rose said.

Kori shrugged it off as he sat down next to Rose and they both watched Yuya and Yuzu have a little love spat which they found hilarious.

"I'm kinda glad we're not like that," Rose said laughing.

"Yeah, but every couple is different," Kori laughed back.

"I know but, if we had a serious fight, it would make me stressed and that's not good for the baby," Rose said.

"I know, that's why I never try to do anything too stupid," Kori joked, with a little laugh.

"And I'm grateful for that," Rose said, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How do you think Red head is holding up?" Kori wondered looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know but, with what happened with his Rose, he's probably not happy about it," Rose said.

"Maybe we should go check up on them later," Kori suggested.

"You want to do it now or after our competition?" Rose asked.

"Now, because it'll be lunch time by the time we get back," Kori stated.

"Okay," Rose said, as she stood up.

Kori took Rose's hand and left the house before Kori picked her up and activated his aura flying off towards Crimson's and XYZ Rose's hideout. When they arrived they saw that the door was unlocked and let themselves in seeing XYZ Rose on her own with a sad expression on the couch they had.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Standard Rose asked her XYZ counterpart.

"I was just thinking about what Dracul did to me yesterday. For some weird reason I actually enjoyed it but, I think he used his powers on me, making me think I enjoyed it," XYZ Rose said, as she placed a hand on her neck where Dracul bite her the day before.

"Where's Redhead?" Kori asked looking around.

"He's upstairs in our room," XYZ Rose said.

"Why isn't he down here with you?" Kori asked again.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. When we got back home last night, he just went to sleep," XYZ Rose said.

"I'll go see if he's alright," Kori suggested, as he left leaving the two girls alone.

"He wasn't acting like himself last night, so I'm hoping that he will be back to his old self soon," XYZ Rose said praying.

"I'm pretty sure Kori will talk some sense into him," Standard Rose said, as she sat down next to her XYZ counterpart.

"I hope your right," XYZ Rose said.

 **. . . . . .**

"Redhead! You okay?" Kori asked, as he entered what he assumed to be Crimson's room and saw him just sitting on the bed depressed.

Crimson did nothing as he just stared at the flame he created in his hand.

"Dude say something… you're kinda freaking me out," Kori said slightly worried.

"I'm weak…"

Kori's face saddened at the sound of his quiet and broken voice.

"I couldn't do anything… and she was more satisfied by that bastard than I ever was to her… I'm a fucking piece of shit…" Crimson said, as his eyes teared up.

Kori didn't know what to say to him so he just let him continue.

"I don't have any right to have these powers… I'm just weak… a weak fucking idiot… Rose probably doesn't want to even look at me… I let happen to her because I was weak…" Crimson didn't say anymore, as he was met with a blue flaming punch to the face.

"You're not saying another word. You are getting your shit together and you are going down there and comforting your girlfriend because she's scared to death right now because you're not you. And if you don't, well then maybe she has the right to leave you," Kori stated, in a serious tone before storming out of room and heading back downstairs.

 **. . . . . .**

Standard Rose spotted Kori, as he came into the lounge room and saw that Crimson wasn't with him

"How did it go?" Standard Rose asked Kori.

"Why isn't Crimson with you?" XYZ Rose asked, looking at Kori with sadness in her eyes.

"He should be down in a sec," Kori stated, with a small smile.

XYZ Rose nodded with a small smile.

About ten seconds later Crimson had made his way down to them as well but he still had a depressed look on his face.

XYZ Rose got up from the couch and walked up to Crimson then, looked at him with a worried look.

"Why do you looked depressed?" XYZ Rose asked Crimson, as she placed a hand on his cheek.

Crimson didn't say anything but instead just hugged XYZ Rose tightly.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize," XYZ Rose said.

"It's my fault you were raped by that bastard Dracul," Crimson said in a sad tone.

"It's not your fault, it's mine," XYZ Rose said.

"No I was too weak so I couldn't save you," Crimson said in a sad tone.

"Crimson stop blaming yourself, I made a deal with him. He would do anything to me as long as he did kill you," XYZ Rose said, as she looked away from Crimson.

"I know… but I was so weak I couldn't stop him," Crimson gritted.

"He's stronger than all of us combined," XYZ Rose said.

"No… Kori was stronger than him," Crimson stated.

"If Kori stronger he could have overcome Dracul's powers on himself but, he didn't," XYZ Rose said.

"... I… I couldn't with what was in my head…" Kori stated in a guilty tone.

"What was in your head at the time?" Standard Rose asked Kori.

"...I-I had the idea of killing myself…" Kori muttered looking away.

"If you did that… I would've killed myself," Standard Rose said, shocking Kori.

"W-What?! Why?!" Kori shouted.

"If you were gone from my life, I wouldn't be able to be happy and raising a child on my own without you would be difficult," Standard Rose said, as tears started to stream down her face.

"Don't cry, I promise I won't leave you," Kori said in a slight panic.

"I hope you keep that promise," Standard Rose said, as she hugged Kori.

"I will," Kori smiled hugging back.

"Hey Crimson, did you want something to eat, since you didn't have anything last night?" XYZ Rose asked him.

"I guess I could go for something to eat," Crimson stated.

"What did you want to eat?" XYZ Rose asked, as she walked to the kitchen.

"Anything, I don't really mind," Crimson said.

"Okay. How about you two?" XYZ Rose asked Standard Rose and Kori.

"No, we're good. Kori made breakfast for us earlier," Standard Rose said.

"Like she said, we're good," Kori stated.

"So, how long are you guys staying for?" XYZ Rose asked, as she started to make breakfast for Crimson and herself.

"Not long, we're gonna head back home soon to deal with a little competition between us," Kori explained.

"What the competition on?" XYZ Rose asked.

"Cooking. We're going to see who King and queen in both savory and sweets," Standard Rose said.

"That reminds me, I should start teaching Crimson to cook because it was going to be part of our tutoring sessions soon," XYZ Rose said.

"Why did you have to tutor Crimson?" Standard Rose asked.

"He missed a lot on school, when I met him he didn't know what tease was," XYZ Rose said.

Standard Rose started to laugh at that.

"Oh shut up…" Crimson huffed with an embarrassment.

"Just be glad I became your tutor," XYZ Rose said to Crimson.

"I am but I wouldn't need it if I didn't have my asshole parents," Crimson muttered.

"Are you sure those people were your parents though? I mean I had no parents and same with our counterparts," XYZ Rose asked Crimson.

"I don't know honestly… My first memories are being in their home so I don't know…" Crimson said in doubt.

"I think I had parent but, my memories are very fuzzy and faint," Standard Rose said.

"Do you know what they look like?" XYZ Rose asked Standard Rose.

"Like I said, it's fuzzy so I don't know," Standard Rose said.

"It's weird that we all have fuzzy memories based around our parents," Kori stated.

"Yeah, it is but why though?" XYZ Rose said, as she finished making breakfast which was French toast and placed it on two plates for her and Crimson.

XYZ Rose walked over to Crimson and gave him a plate before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks babe," Crimson smiled slightly.

"It's fine," XYZ Rose said, as she started to eat.

"Well we're gonna go so you two enjoy," Kori said waving his hand a bit.

"Okay, see ya," XYZ Rose said, before Standard Rose and Kori left.

 **. . . . . .**

As Rose and Kori got home, Sora had appeared a few minutes after them.

"Hey Sora," Rose greeted him, with a smile.

"Hey, I'm really excited that you choose me to be one of your judges," Sora said in a cheerful tone.

"Well, I know you like food, so I thought that you would be a good judge," Rose said to Sora.

"So, how will the competition go? Will you two be making a savory and a sweet dish or are you two working in your areas?" Sora asked.

"We're making both a savory and sweet dish," Kori stated.

"Do you have everything you need to make your dishes?" Rose asked Kori.

"Yup I kept a few things hidden so you didn't know what I'm making," Kori smiled.

"Are your dishes going to be homemade or off a recipe?" Rose asked.

"Bit of both," Kori stated.

"Both my dishes are both homemade," Rose said, with a small smirk.

"Still, recipes don't change everything," Kori smirked.

"I know but, homemade is always better," Rose said.

"Depends on how it's made," Kori joked.

"I guess we will see when the competition starts, now won't we," Rose said.

"I guess we will," Kori smirked.

"So, what's the time now?" Rose asked Kori.

"Just past noon," Kori said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Then, we should probably start cooking our savory dish," Rose said, as she started to get the ingredients that she needed to make her dish.

Kori began doing the same with his ingredients.

Rose chopped the stuff that needed to be cut then, she grabbed a pan that had high walls then, put bacon, capsicum, mushrooms and salami into the pan and cooked it until was tender.

Then, Rose added minced garlic and olives and cooked that for a couple minutes then, added a can of tomatoes, dry herbs and cooked that until the tomatoes started to break down then, she added sugar so the tomatoes wouldn't be bitter.

Rose put some salt and pepper in the spaghetti sauce and left it cook for a little longer, before she cooked the pasta.

Kori on the other hand had begun chopping up some chicken quickly and then began making what to Rose seemed like pancake mix but he was using different ingredients which confused her.

'I wonder what he's making? But, I'll wait until it's finished making it' Rose thought.

Kori then got a bunch of custom sauces that he had bought online then began to mix them all together in different amounts with pure concentration before stirring them then taste test the sauce and smiling.

'Perfect' Kori smiled before he began pouring his strange pancake mix onto a frying pan and began making them while he cooked the sliced up chicken with his flames in a certain pattern so that it was perfectly cooking all over.

'I had a feeling he was going to use his powers for at least something in our competition' Rose thought, as she checked the consistency of the sauce and check how the the pasta was going.

"I'm almost done over here," Kori stated looking over at Rose.

"I'm almost finished," Rose said, as she drained the pasta into a strainer then, put the pasta into three bowls while the pasta was still hot, Rose put butter to add extra favour to the pasta then, put the spaghetti sauce on top.

Kori on the other hand had finished up his pancakes and set them on three plates before sprinkling the chicken over the pancakes then did the same with his sauce he made earlier.

"Done," Kori said triumphantly.

"I'm done, so who dish is being taste tested first?" Rose asked.

"Ladies first," Kori smiled.

"Okay," Rose said smiling, as she placed the bowls of spaghetti in front of Yuya, Yuzu and Sora.

"I hope you like it," Rose said.

"It does look great Rose," Yuya said looking at the bowl of food in front of him.

"Thanks, now go on and have a taste, I promise you it's really good," Rose said.

All three of them got a big forkful of pasta and took one bite before earning slight wide eyed looks of amazement and began eating the whole thing.

"Wow, that was awesome, I would definitely go for seconds," Sora said, with a big smile.

"Yeah same here," Yuya said, with a smile of his own.

"I rate that ten out of ten," Yuzu said, with a smile.

"Thanks. Now, it's Kori's turn," Rose said.

Kori set his three plates in front of them but all of them gave confused looks when they saw the pancakes in front of them.

"Kori, what is this?" Yuzu asked him, still really confused.

"These are savory pancakes with a special spice syrup that will make your taste buds fly," Kori explained, with a smirk.

Sora gave a shrug then took one bite of Kori's food before going completely wide eyed and then began shoveling it in his mouth.

"That was amazing! You sure know how to cook Kori. I rate that ten out of ten," Sora said, with a bigger smile than before.

"Thanks Sora, how about you two?" Kori asked looking over to the other two to see they had similar reactions.

"I agree with Sora, it definitely earns a ten," Yuzu said.

"Holy shit Kori this is great," Yuya exclaimed.

"Looks like Kori wins this round," Rose said, with a small smile.

"Hey yours was amazing too," Kori said with a smile of his own.

"Well, I will be winning the next round, so you better watch yourself," Rose said.

"We'll see about that," Kori smirked.

"Let's get the second round under way, shall we," Rose said smirking.

"Yes, Let's," Kori said walking back into the kitchen.

Rose followed him but, went to her side and started to get the ingredients to make a chocolate cake.

Rose put the flour, baking powder and cocoa powder into one bowl and put the melted butter and eggs into another bowl.

Rose mixed the wet ingredients together then, started to pour half the wet ingredient mixer into the dry ingredients then, Rose mixed until there was no wetness then, added the other half of the wet ingredient mixer.

Once the cake batter was well combined, Rose put the batter into two cake trays with baking paper in each tray then, put the trays in the oven to cook for 10-15 minutes.

Rose decided to do a chocolate mouse for the frosting and also decided to use the cookies she made last night for in between the layers of the cake.

Kori on the other hand was already working on what seemed to be soft chocolate sponge pudding but his was injecting thick chocolate sauce into the middle of it before decorating the three sponge with icing powder cream and a chocolate covered strawberry on top.

Knowing Rose wasn't gonna be done for a while Kori began to heat up his desert with his powers.

Rose made the chocolate mousse and put it in the fridge to set then, as she put the mouse in the fridge the the timer for the oven went off.

Rose put the cake trays on cooking racks to cool, while they were cooling also wanted to add some chocolate ganache to the top of the cake.

When the cakes had completely cooled, Rose carved the two cakes in half and added chocolate mousse, some chocolate ganache and put some cookies then, added the second layer and repeated the process until the last layer.

When Rose put the last layer on, she put more chocolate mousse and chocolate ganache on top with other different chocolates.

"Okay, I'm done. How about you, Kori?" Rose asked Kori.

"I'm done as well. I know I've lost just by looking at yours though," Kori sighed out in slight defeat.

"How about you go first this time," Rose suggested to Kori.

"Why not," Kori smiled, as he carried his plates over to Yuya, Yuzu and Sora before setting them in front of the three of them.

"It looks really good Kori, can't wait to dig in," Sora said.

"Yeah. Plus I think this is the first time I've tried anything sweet if yours," Yuya stated.

"You're right there Yuya," Kori laughed.

Sora took a bite of the pudding and his eyes lit up at the delicious taste in his mouth.

"Oh man, that's good," Sora said, as he took another bite.

"Yeah it is. The chocolate in the middle is so warm and thick," Yuya gushed, as he started eating the dessert.

"It's pretty good," Yuzu said, as she continued to eat her dessert.

"I already know Rose has won this round," Kori laughed.

Rose cut three pieces of cake and placed the pieces on three plates then, placed the plates in front of Yuya, Yuzu and Sora.

"Hey Kori, did you want to try some?" Rose asked him.

"Sure," Kori smiled.

Rose cut another piece and put it a plate then, passed it to Kori.

"Thanks babe, now I wish I made an extra one for you," Kori stated.

"It's fine, now go on and dig in," Rose said, with a smile.

Kori and the rest began to eat Rose's desert and went wide eyed at just how good it was.

"Holy shit this is amazing!" Kori exclaimed.

"This is fucking awesome!" Sora said.

"I agree. How about you Yuya?" Yuzu asked her boyfriend.

"Oh my god yes!" Yuya gushed, as he began eating the rest.

"Looks like I win this round. So, it makes me the queen of sweets," Rose said smiling.

"Still king of savory though," Kori stated, raising his arms in the air triumphantly purposely looking like an idiot making Rose giggle at him.

"Well, at least we're king and queen at something," Rose said giggling.

"Better us than our Fusion counterparts," Kori laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked Kori.

"Imagine if they ruled over something. That would just be hell," Kori explained still laughing.

"Well, it also depends on where their ruling over," Rose said.

"Fair point," Kori said before looking over at Yuya who looked really tired.

"You alright Yuya?" Kori asked.

"Yeah… this form is just draining me dry so… you know," Yuya stated, with a half hearted smile.

"You'll get used to it," Kori said before looking over Yuzu who had fake waterfall tears like this morning and had two hands over her slightly bloated stomach.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Sora said.

"Alright and thanks again for being one of the judges, Sora," Rose said smiling.

"It's fine, besides I got to taste some awesome food," Sora said, with a smile before he left the house.

"I'm so full, it sure will last me until dinner time," Yuzu said.

"After eating all that food, it will definitely last you until dinner time," Rose said to her sister.

"Just make sure Kori doesn't make anything that smells good or I won't stop myself," Yuzu groaned giving Kori a glare.

"What are you glaring at me for?!" Kori asked slightly offended.

"Yuzu, how about you and Yuya go out for a little bit and get some fresh air," Rose said to Yuzu.

"I think that is a good idea," Yuzu said, as she grabbed Yuya's hand and they walked out of the house.

"I feel like you had a hidden objective doing that," Kori thought out loud.

"No, I just thought that they should some fresh air, so it can settle their stomachs after everything they ate," Rose said to Kori.

"So in other words you don't want to listen to Yuzu complain," Kori laughed.

"Pretty much but, if she heard me say that she would probably hit me with her paper fan," Rose said, as she sat on one of the chairs.

"I'd stop her before she could," Kori smirked.

"I know for a fact that you would," Rose said, with a smile.

Kori sat down next to Rose and put his arm around her shoulders which made her lean into him.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't know. Any ideas?" Kori asked.

"I can't really think of anything, how about you? Did you have anything you wanted to do?" Rose asked.

"I guess I wouldn't mind watching a film," Kori said, thinking of things that the two of them could do.

"That sounds good to me but, what film should we watch?" Rose asked Kori.

"You pick," Kori smiled.

"How about Titanic?" Rose suggested.

"Why not," Kori smiled as he stood up holding Rose's hand.

Rose stood up and they made their way to the lounge room, Rose found the movie that they wanted to watch and put the DVD in the video player then, as the movie started to play they sat down on the couch.

"I've never actually seen this, Mom watched it a lot but I've never seen it," Kori stated, as Rose snuggled into him.

"This movie is based on a true event and it's a sad movie," Rose said.

"God dammit… of course it's a sad film," Kori muttered under his breath making Rose laugh a little at him.

"Overall it's a good movie," Rose said.

"I'll trust your opinion," Kori stated, as they began watching the film.

For most of the movie they were silent until the when the Titanic started to sink, making Rose cry a little bit.

Kori noticed and hugged her tighter.

When the movie finished Rose wiped her tears away and looked up at Kori with a small smile.

"You okay?" Kori asked reassuringly.

"Yeah, the ending just makes me cry because of how sad it is," Rose said.

"That's understandable," Kori stated, as he began playing with Rose's hair subconsciously.

"So, how long are you going to grow your hair?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't know… I know Redhead is gonna grow out his hair but I don't know how I feel about growing out mine," Kori stated.

"Well, you can give it a go and if you don't like it, you can always cut it," Rose said to Kori, with a smile.

"Hold on… I think I have monsters that could help me grow my hair out now," Kori thought out loud, as he got out his deck and began looking through his cards.

"Wait, you do?" Rose asked.

"Well it's just an idea but we'll see. Here they are," Kori said holding two cards in his hand.

"Did you want me to Summon them?" Rose asked, as she sat up slightly looking at Kori.

"Please," Kori said handing her the two cards of **White Phantom Time Trueman** and **White Phantom Damage Dancer**.

"I Summon from the Duel spirit world, **White Phantom Time Trueman** and **White Phantom Damage Dancer**!" Rose said, as the two cards turned into the two Duel monsters.

Both monsters bowed in front of the two of them before Kori began to talk.

"Alright Trueman I need you to use your time magic to grow my hair out while D.D I need you to use your magic to make sure my hair doesn't thin out or damage while he does it," Kori stated.

Both magicians nodded and lifted their hands up and made them glow. Almost instantly Kori's hair began to grow out and after several seconds Kori's hair was almost down by his ankles.

"If you grow your hair any longer you will become a male Rapunzel," Rose teased Kori.

"Ha ha," Kori said in a sarcastic tone before, telling his monsters they did enough making them disappear.

"You should go upstairs and check in the bathroom mirror, to see if long hair suits you," Rose said.

"Yeah, then I'll cut it to what I want afterwards as this is way too long," Kori started walking upstairs.

"Did you want any help with cutting your hair?" Rose asked, as she followed him.

"Nah I'll be fine. Plus then it'll be more of a surprise to you," Kori smiled before going in the bathroom.

"Okay then. I'll see you when you're done," Rose said, as she walked down the stairs.

About 5 minutes later Kori came back downstairs with his hair down to his waist and styled a little more so his natural spikes looked better with the longer length and also made the tips of his hair seem a little more prominent.

"Wow, you look really sexy with long hair," Rose said, as she walked up to Kori.

"Is that so?" Kori asked putting a arm around Rose's waist pulling her closer.

"Yeah," Rose said smiling, as she started to play with some of his hair.

"Then I'm definitely keeping it like this," Kori smirked.

"I can now understand why my XYZ counterpart likes Crimson with long hair, it definitely suits you," Rose said, as she plaited a bit of his hair.

"I'm gonna wake up with my hair full of braids and plaits aren't I?" Kori sighed.

"No," Rose said giggling, as she undid the plait in his hair and brushed through his hair instead.

"It's surprisingly soft isn't it?" Kori asked.

"Yeah, it is. It definitely softer than mine, that's for sure," Rose said.

"Aw you're too kind. Your's is still really soft as well," Kori smiled.

"If you say so," Rose said.

 **. . . . . .**

Days later on the other side of the city Fusion Rose awoke not expecting much but found Dracul down on the main floor wearing a new outfit that seemed seemed way too expensive. The outfit was a long black coat with purple trims around it with purple decals around the collar and chest that almost seemed royal.

"Good morning my queen," Dracul smirked, as he made a dress box float over to Rose which she looked at with excited eyes remembering what he had said days ago.

"So, it's time for me to see my surprise," Rose said, with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, but first you've got to put on the dress I got you," Dracul stated, as he opened the box in front of Rose to reveal a black and red dress similar to his styled clothing.

"Wow Dracul, it looks beautiful," Rose said, as she hugged Dracul.

"It'll look even more beautiful on you," Dracul teased.

Rose grabbed the box with the dress and ran into the bedroom then, put on the dress. Rose walked out of the bedroom and spun around in the dress, so Dracul could see.

"What do you think?" Rose asked.

"Like I said, beautiful," Dracul smirked.

Rose blushed at the comment and was told to close her eyes which she did and was met with the feeling like she was teleported and was guided by Dracul until she could feel the breeze of outside and the cheers of thousands upon thousands of people.

"You can open them now," Dracul said, making Rose open her eyes to see the entire city below them cheering at the very sight of them. Rose covered her mouth in shock as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"Welcome to our new kingdom Rose. This entire world belongs to us and everyone here sees us at the top" Dracul said into Rose's ear as Jack who was wearing a black rendition of his previous outfit but a little bit neater came up behind Dracul and put on what seemed to be a royal cloak or cape that made Dracul look completely like a king now.

"This is how it was meant to be for us Rose. Ruling over the weak and making them stronger so we can rule over more," Dracul smirked, as Rose looked at him.

"Before you say anything let me say this. Rose Yuki, since I met you you've only made my life a lot more fun and you were the person who made me realize I wasn't completely alone in a world of darkness, I met the one person who could understand everything like I could… my question is will you marry me and be my queen now and forever more as, Rose Akuma?" Dracul said getting on one knee making Rose cry in complete happiness and joy.

"Yes!" Rose said, as pulled Dracul into a deep kiss.

Dracul returned the kiss but after a couple seconds he held a hand in the air making everyone stop making any noise while Dracul wrapped an arm around Rose's waist letting her rest on him while he spoke.

"My queen has agreed to marry me! Now show her the respect worthy of a queen!" Dracul demanded to everyone who could hear him making everyone chant.

"ALL HAIL ROSE! ALL HAIL DRACUL! ALL HAIL ROSE! ALL HAIL DRACUL!"

Dracul looked down at Rose and saw her smiling as she rested on his chest.

"This is amazing. It's the best surprise I've had in my life. Thank you Dracul," Rose said smiling.

"I thank you for succumbing to darkness and realizing the truth," Dracul said smiling back, as he clicked his fingers bring Jack to his side carrying a large royal pillow that had a large crown for Dracul and a more feminine looking crown for Rose that also had a diamond ring inside of it.

Rose picked up the ring and put it on her left fourth finger then, she put the crown on her head.

Dracul also put his crown on then turned to Rose and kissed her deeply leading her back into where they were before showing Rose that it was like their penthouse but even more expensive and a extra bottom floor with a throne that looked easily big enough for the two of them to sit on.

"How long did it take to make all of this?" Rose asked Dracul, as she looked around.

"About 4 days, I had it finished yesterday," Dracul smirked.

"Where are our Synchro counterparts?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but I know that they are either under our control or they are against the entire world," Dracul smirked with a little pride.

"Which dimension are we going to control next? Standard or XYZ?" Rose asked.

"The XYZ dimension as they would serve anyone who saves them from academia. And if they won't I'll do what I did for this dimension," Dracul stated with an evil smirk.

"That means that our XYZ counterparts will have to go against their home dimension," Rose said, with a smirk of her own.

"Exactly. Now, how about we have some fun," Dracul said with a seductive smirk that Rose could read easily.

"And what kind of fun would that be?" Rose asked, with a smirk.

"You know exactly what kind," Dracul teased as he clicked his fingers making everyone leave the room and closing the doors behind them.

Dracul picked up Rose and carried her over to the throne before looking at her with a seductive gaze while she just admired how sexy he was when he ordered people around with just the clicks of his fingers.

"So, what are you going to do with me, Master?" Rose asked, in a flirty tone.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't know which way is up," Dracul growled out making Rose shiver.

"Go right ahead, I'm not going to stop you. Since I am all yours and I will do anything for you, Master," Rose said.

"Then I want you to do one thing as I do this. Don't hold back on your moans, I want the entire world to hear you scream my name," Dracul growled out with a smirk.

"If that is what you want then, I will do that for you, Master," Rose said.

Dracul began heavily making out with Rose as he used his powers to undo her dress and take off his clothes but leaving his cape on so he still looked like a king authority.

Rose trailed both her hands down Dracul's chest until she reached his covered member and started to rub it through his underwear.

Dracul groaned out slightly and threw off his pants and underwear to reveal his erection to his Rose to which she noticed he was even bigger than he was a few days ago.

"Did you use your powers to make your dick bigger again?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Possibly, I wanted an extra surprise for you," Dracul smirked.

"Well, I definitely enjoy it, Master," Rose said.

"You'll enjoy it even more in a second," Dracul stated, as he flipped their positions so Rose was above him and hovering above the tip of his cock.

"So, are you in control or am I?" Rose asked Dracul.

"You get control for one time today. But the second you cum I'm fucking you senseless," Dracul smirked.

"That is if I can make you cum first," Rose said, with a smirk.

"That's not likely, that's never happened before," Dracul teased.

"Well, I can make this your first," Rose teased back, as she started to stroke his shaft lightly with her fingers.

"I'm really gonna regret this…" Dracul muttered, as he shivered at the movement.

"You probably will but, you will also enjoy it," Rose said, as she stroked his shaft a little faster.

"Fuck… why are your hands so good," Dracul groaned grabbing the sides of his throne.

"Because they are," Rose said, as she used one of her hands to pump his shaft up and down then, used the other hand to massage his balls.

"Shit…" Dracul groaned fighting the feeling but saw Rose smirking as she lowered her chest towards his cock.

"How about we try something new," Rose said, as she placed Dracul's cock in between her breasts and pushed them together with her hands, before pumping up and down.

Dracul couldn't help the moans coming out of his mouth as Rose continued to titty fuck him before putting his tip in her mouth.

"Ahh… Rose!" Dracul moaned, as he came in Rose's mouth and a little on her breasts as he produced a lot of cum which Rose happily cleaned up with her mouth.

"Now, let's get to the real fun," Rose said, as she positioned herself at Dracul's shaft and she thrusted down, making her moan at how big he was inside her now, she couldn't even fit him all in now.

"Will you be able to move yourself this time?" Dracul teased.

"Shut up," Rose said, as she used her powers to help move her up and down on his shaft, making her moans even louder than before.

Dracul smirked at the look on Rose's face and began thrusting upwards hitting the back of Rose making her shout out in pleasure while he groped her breasts.

"Dracul!" Rose yelled moaning.

Dracul licked his lips at the sight of Rose's breasts bounce and jiggle up and down in his hands with every thrust they both did and took away his hands so he could watch them more while he moved his hands onto her hips forcing her down more earning even louder moans.

"DRACUL!" Rose yelled, as she came on his cock.

As soon as Rose came Dracul smirked and quickly pulled out of Rose and changed their positions before thrusting into her again but from behind making her scream out again in pleasure from how big and amazing he felt.

"DRACUL!" Rose yelled, as she came again.

As he told her earlier Dracul began fucking Rose senselessly making her shout with every thrust and losing the strength in her body because of how much pleasure was shooting through her body.

"DRACUL!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, before she cummed for what she thought was the last time.

Dracul could see her exhaustion and ignored it but instead used his powers to make it so she was unable to cum driving her insane.

'Bastard' Rose thought, as she used the throne to keep herself up, as she continued to yell his name.

After about a minute of constant ramming Dracul saw Rose shaking in pure bliss and let her cum making her shout out his name once more with her tongue out and her eyes rolling back into her head.

Rose's whole body started to shake, as she felt weak and like all her energy had been been drained.

Dracul figured Rose had had enough and finally came himself.

Rose pulled away from Dracul and sat on the throne, so she could catch her breath and adjust as it felt like the whole room was spinning.

"I told you I'd fuck you senseless," Dracul smirked, as his breath was a little uneven.

"But, I enjoyed it either way," Rose said, still having a little trouble catching her breath.

"I knew you would," Dracul smirked, as he lifted up Rose and sat on his throne and sat Rose on his lap.

"I love you so much, Dracul," Rose said, with a smile.

"I love you too, my queen," Dracul smiled back lightly touching Rose's cheek.

Rose leaned into the touch and intertwined her other hand with his free hand.

"So, are you not fussed about a wedding or do you want to have one?" Dracul asked holding up Rose's left hand.

"I don't really mind having one or not," Rose said.

"Okay how about this. Do you you Rose Yuki take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Dracul asked, with Rose picking up on what he was doing.

"I do," Rose said, with a small smile.

"Do you Dracul Akuma take me to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Rose asked him.

"I do," Dracul said smiling back at her.

"Now, you can kiss the bride," Rose said to Dracul.

Dracul wasted no time and leaned forward kissing Rose softly with love rather than how he has in the past; full of lust and passion.

Rose kissed him back with as much love as he was, before pulling away from the kiss and looked into Dracul's purple eyes with her red ones.

"Rose Akuma, I like the sound of that," Dracul smirked.

"I like it as well," Rose smiled.

"Do you know what Akuma means?" Dracul asked rhetorically.

"It means demon in Japanese," Rose said.

"So that means we're the demon king and queen of this dimension," Dracul smirked.

"It also makes us more superior than our counterparts," Rose said.

"We will always be superior to them," Dracul laughed.

Rose rested her head on Dracul's shoulder with a small smile.

Dracul used his powers to make psychic images of a dragon to entertain Rose while he also put both of their clothes back on them before clicking his fingers signalling all of Dracul's royal guards back in the room.

"Jack did you get the handmaidens as I requested?" Dracul asked.

"Of course your majesty," Jack said with a bow.

"Enter!" Dracul shouted, as five women about Rose's age entered wearing maid outfits entered.

"These are your personal handmaidens Rose, they will do anything and everything you ask," Dracul explained.

"Thanks Dracul," Rose said.

"Oh and before I forget. Guards bring in the traitor!" Dracul yelled, as two of his guards brought in Jean-Michel Roget and forced him to his knees.

"This man here is a traitor to our empire and was planning to kidnap You and your counterparts Rose. And even more… he's from academia," Dracul stated with a smirk, as he knew her reaction.

Rose got off Dracul's lap and walked towards Roget, as her hands started to glow red as Rose glared that him with murderous intent.

Rose used her powers to snap all Roget's bones and ripped all of his organs to pieces, making him scream in pain until, he ended up a pile of empty skin.

Dracul began clapping with a sadistic smile which led to everyone else clapping and praising their new queen; even the new handmaidens were gushing over her.

"That was amazing Queen Rose!" All the handmaidens said at the same time.

"Call it a wedding gift from me to you," Dracul smirked, as he went behind Rose and put his arms around her hips.

"I was wanting to try that on someone for a while, so he was a test subject for my new technique," Rose said.

"I see you learnt that from me," Dracul smiled referring to when they first met.

"I guess you can say that," Rose said.

"You flatter me," Dracul laughed, as he clicked his fingers and had his guards rid of the mess.

"How did you know he was from Academia?" Rose asked Dracul.

"I did some research and he was developing Fusion monsters and he was in possession of an ancient gear deck," Dracul explained.

"I've always hated those decks," Rose said.

"I've always stuck with my Black Phantoms rather than those things," Dracul laughed.

"I don't see why the professor made those stupid decks in the first place," Rose said.

"Because the old fucker is ancient like his cards," Dracul laughed.

"Yeah, he is," Rose said laughing.

"I have to take care of a few political things before we do anything else so can you head to bed without me?" Dracul asked, as he knew he had to fix this world before it could stand on it's own.

"Yeah," Rose said, as she gave Dracul a kiss on the lips and left with her handmaidens behind her.

When Rose left the throne room her handmaidens showed her where Dracul's and her room was. When they got to the bedroom the her handmaidens picked out a red nightgown for her to wear.

Rose told her handmaidens to leave the room and she climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

With Dracul, he was on his throne while several high priority Tops and some of his servants while Jack stood beside him with his arms crossed.

"So what you're all telling me is that all Tops profit and 70% of the Commons earnings went straight into the Top's pocket," Dracul stated holding a hand on his head sounding rather annoyed.

"T-That's correct your majesty," One off the Tops said slightly scared.

"Alright… Step forward," Dracul said sighing and covering his face.

The Tops man began shaking in fear staying still but regretted it when he saw Dracul's glare.

"I said. Step. Forward."

Dracul used his powers to drag the man up the stairs to his throne and then held him in the air.

"So… What did I say to you the first day I became King?" Dracul asked looking at the man with a slight glare.

The man didn't say anything but only began sweating in fear.

"I said I wanted to make this world the best it could become. The rest of the World is following my orders perfectly and I'm creating a stable world… but this city, this city… It's fucked and it's because of you greedy Tops are just to greedy with every little thing. You weak little shits don't realize. I COULD KILL YOU WITH A SINGLE FUCKING THOUGHT!" Dracul shouted that last part losing his composure a little but quickly got it back.

"Now… You and my friends here are going to go to sector security and you are going to fix this mess or I promise you a fate worse than the depths of hell," Dracul growled out in a evil tone throwing him back to where he was before and noticed the puddle of piss forming underneath the Tops man.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes of course your majesty!" The man said in a panic running out of the room.

"Ugh… fucking idiots," Dracul sighed, as he stood up from his throne.

"Jack you are dismissed for the rest of tonight," Dracul said walking towards his room.

"Thank you my lord," Jack said with a bow.

Dracul opened his door and saw Rose was already asleep so he silently used his powers to remove his clothes then lifted Rose up and got into bed before setting her back down again on his chest which she happily snuggled into.

'Good I haven't woken her up' Dracul thought, as he stared at the ceiling trying to sleep or at least get tired but he could feel Rose shaking underneath him.

'Is she having a nightmare?' Dracul questioned.

In Rose's nightmare, she was chained to the wall by her wrists. Rose tried using her powers but, nothing happened until she felt something around her neck making her widened her eyes.

'No, this can't be happening' Rose thought, as she started to panic.

Then out of nowhere the professor appeared in front of Rose, making her panic more.

The professor smirked at Rose, as he brought out a whip and started to whip her, making her scream in pain.

While outside of her nightmare, Rose was whimpering in her sleep.

"Rose, snap out of it! It's not real!" Dracul said in slight panic but, his words fell on deaf ears.

Back in Rose's nightmare, the professor continued to whip her until he got bored.

"So, how does it feel that no one is not coming for you?" The professor asked.

'Dracul, where are you?' Rose thought, as she looked around for him but, saw nothing making her feel heartbroken.

"If you're looking for Dracul, he's not here and he won't be coming for you," the professor said.

"He will come for me!" Rose yelled but, the professor slapped her, making her yelp in pain.

"He will never come back for you and don't ever talk back to me!" The professor yelled at her.

Outside Rose's nightmare, she had tears fall down her face.

"Dracul… please help me…" Rose whispered, as more tears streamed down her face.

Dracul gritted his teeth at the sight of Rose's tears and put his hands on either side of her head and focused his powers on getting in her nightmare.

In Rose's nightmare, she closed her eyes as a white flash appeared in the room, when she opened her eyes she saw Dracul standing there.

"Dracul!" Rose yelled, with happiness in her voice.

Dracul remained silent as he stood there with a threatening aura because of the state Rose was in.

"Time to eradicate this hell hole…" Dracul muttered, as he waved two fingers to his right destroying the entire dream scape so him and Rose were left alone in a void.

"There, I got rid of the nightmare and it shouldn't come back," Dracul stated with a small smile.

"Thank you, Dracul," Rose said, as she hugged him.

"It's fine. I'd be an awful husband if I didn't help you out," Dracul laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You would never be a awful husband," Rose said to Dracul.

"I'm glad you see me that way," Dracul said lifting Rose's head up and kissing her.

Rose kissed back, as she intertwined one of her hands with one of Dracul's hands.

Dracul pulled away from the kiss but kept their hands intertwined as he raised his free hand and changed the scenery to his earlier memory of when he scared the Tops citizen.

"Take a look at what I did to this guy earlier," Dracul stated, as showed Rose what happened making her laugh in hysterics when it finished.

"Looks like he will actually listen to you for now on and not get on your bad side again," Rose said laughing, with a smile.

"He was a complete moron who only wanted to satisfy his greed," Dracul sighed in annoyance, as he recalled the man.

"Well, if he does it again, let me know and I will deal with him," Rose said.

"We'll deal with him together," Dracul said with a sadistic smirk.

"I'd like that," Rose said, with a sadistic smile of her own.

"Trust me I'd make sure you'd do more than like it," Dracul stated lifting Rose's head up a little bit and moving forward so that their lips were only centimeters apart.

"You sure like to tease me, now don't you," Rose said, before she broke the gap between them by kissing him on the lips.

"Don't act like you don't love it," Dracul smirked.

"Well, I can if I want to," Rose said, as she rolled her eyes.

"My teasing will always turn you on or at least make us have a little fun," Dracul teased lowering his head down towards her neck.

"You sure like having your fun when you get the chance, now don't you," Rose said, as she blushed a little.

"Why wouldn't I? I have the sexist girl in exsistance as my wife and her moans are just to die for," Dracul growled quickly going behind Rose and reaching around roughly grabbing her breasts while he let his tongue dance across her sensitive skin where he place bite marks on her.

"Dracul…" Rose moaned softly.

"Everything I touch on your body belongs to me…" Dracul growled again trailing his free hand down towards her womanhood.

"Of course Master, my body belongs to you and you alone," Rose moaned out.

"Even at Academia after I saved you, I peaked on you every so often I always found you moaning my name while pleasuring yourself. You've always wanted me," Dracul smirked, as he slipped two fingers in her.

"Yes, Master. I've always wanted you but, I wanted you more when you helped me escape," Rose moaned.

"Why pleasure yourself when I could've done it all for you?" Dracul teased.

"I wasn't sure, how you felt about me," Rose said moaning.

"You saw how I acted towards you, that should've been a clue enough," Dracul stated adding a third finger.

"I sometimes thought that you would just hang around me because we both had powers but, I'm glad that wasn't the case," Rose said, with a small smile while moaning.

"I was with you because I knew you would be mine. You were always going to be mine," Dracul growled more.

"I guess, you used your powers predict that?" Rose asked.

"No I made that decision on my own," Dracul smirked making Rose smile before moaning out even more.

"Dracul!" Rose yelled, as she cummed on his fingers.

"See, I control you, even in your dreams I have complete control," Dracul stated removing his fingers from her.

"But, I love when you control me, Master. Isn't it suppose to be more fun that way? Since you get more control over me then, my counterparts," Rose asked Dracul.

"Because you understand the pleasure of being controlled, unlike your stupid counterparts," Dracul explained.

"Well, they prefer their boyfriends taking control of them when having sex," Rose said.

"But I don't think they like it on the level you like it," Dracul smirked.

"I love it rougher than my counterparts and we can make our experiments more fun," Rose said.

"Damn right we do," Dracul smirked.

"Did you want to experiment anything new or wanted to try something new?" Rose asked Dracul.

"I'd rather experiment with something new in our actual bodies than in your mind," Dracul stated, with a smirk.

"Then, let's go," Rose said, with a smirk of her own.

Dracul clicked his fingers and Rose's sight became dark and she noticed her eyes were closed, opening her eyes slowly Rose saw her husband next to her with a seductive smirk plastered on his face.

"I guess, you have an idea on what you want to do?" Rose asked.

"You bet I do," Dracul smirked.

"Then, let's see what you have planned," Rose said smirking.

Dracul wasted no time moved Rose in front of him still smirking but mentally was furious.

'I can't believe I have to use memories from my counterparts to do this'

Bending her over slightly Dracul thrusted hard into Rose before immediately switching on his powers touching her everywhere but focused more on hard groping her breasts, light strokes along her lower back and inner thighs making her shiver in pleasure.

"Dracul!" Rose moaned, as her eyes started to fog up with lust.

Dracul noticed the opportunity and forced Rose's arms backwards so her back was forcibly arched backwards making her look forwards into a mirror.

As Rose was looking in the mirror, she saw that her eyes were completely fogged up with lust and that Dracul was smirking behind her while he was thrusting into her, making her moan even louder and her tongue hang out of her mouth.

"Look at yourself… getting fucked from behind with your tongue hanging out like you're a damn dog. You're a dirty bitch aren't you?" Dracul teased in a growly voice while smirking before licking her bite marks and applying some psychic pressure onto her clit.

"Yes, I am Master and I really enjoy it," Rose moaned.

"Talk dirtier bitch," Dracul demanded with a growl pulling her hair back making her moan louder.

"I'm your dirty whore, who loves when my Master fucks me senseless," Rose moaned out starting to feel the pleasure building up.

"Damn right you do you dirty bitch, now look at yourself while I fuck you," Dracul demanded.

Rose was about to moan out Dracul's name as the pressure was getting too much but, was met with a hand over her mouth and Dracul whispering into her ear.

"Don't moan out my name. Call me Master or you can say goodbye to my dick inside you" Dracul whispered in an almost threatening tone that made Rose shiver in pleasure from his very voice alone.

"Master!" Rose yelled, as Dracul uncovered her mouth and orgasimed on his dick.

Dracul licked his lips at the sound of Rose put his hands on Rose's hips and began ramming into her with as much speed and power he could muster up, while also keeping a grip on her hair with his powers.

"Master!" Rose yelled, as the pleasure was starting to build up again inside her.

With a smirk plastered on his face Dracul used his powers to stop Rose from cumming and gave himself a boost of speed.

Rose continued to moan as the pleasure slowly started to build up inside her until she got to her limit but, waited for her Master to let her cum.

"If you think I'm gonna let you cum that easily then you've got another thing coming," Dracul smirked.

Rose didn't say anything but, continued to moan as Dracul continued to thrust into her.

Dracul gritted his teeth in annoyance that Rose wasn't begging to cum and leaned forward and began biting into her neck where he bit her before and amplified what he was doing to the rest of her body to get her to beg.

Rose tried as hard as she could not to beg but, the pleasure is too much for her not to resist.

"Master, please let me cum," Rose begged.

Dracul began smirking but kept up what he was doing.

"Master, please," Rose pleaded.

Knowing that he was going to get the best reaction at this point Dracul increased the pressure on Rose's clit and finally let her cum making her go into a state of complete pleasure and bliss.

"MASTER!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, as she had the most intense orgasim of her life.

Dracul let go of Rose and she just went limp falling onto the bed trying to get her breath back.

"That… was… so… fucking… amazing…" Rose said between breaths.

"Damn right it was," Dracul said with a smirk plastered on his face and flipped Rose over so that she was looking up at him.

"I love you. I'm really glad you're my husband," Rose said, with a smile.

"I love you too. But I don't think you've realized…" Dracul smirked.

"Realized what?" Rose asked Dracul confused.

"During that little session I didn't cum once," Dracul stated with pride making Rose go wide eyed and looked down at Dracul's cock to see that he was in fact still erect.

"Well, I can fix that," Rose said, as she got up and pushed Dracul onto the bed then, went down to his cock and started to suck on the tip.

Dracul just let Rose do what she wanted as she was struggling to move from lack of energy.

Rose put more of his shaft in her mouth until it reached the back of her throat and started to bob her head up and down slowly as she was still a little drained of energy.

Dracul groaned at the pleasure but started stroked the rest of his shaft that Rose couldn't fit in her mouth.

'I mist as well use some of my powers for this' Rose thought, as she used her powers to help her bob her head a little faster.

"Ahh..fuck," Dracul moaned out not expecting her to use her powers.

Rose smirked in her head and continued to bob her head but, went faster earning more moans from Dracul.

"God damn... Rose," Dracul moaned out again but, this time a gave a little psychic hint in Rose's head so that she saw the time when she used both her mouth and her breasts on his cock.

Rose complied as she let go his shaft and put her breasts around his cock then, used her hands to squeeze them together, before moving her breasts up and down then, put her mouth on top of his cock and began to suck hard.

"Fuck yes…" Dracul moaned out with a smile on his face.

" _I see that someone's enjoying themselves,_ " Rose said, with a smirk.

"Of course I am, this feels fucking amazing," Dracul moaned out now gripping the bed sheets.

" _Well, I'm glad,_ " Rose said, as she moving her breasts faster and sucking on his cock harder.

Dracul couldn't even stop himself from growling out in pleasure as he came in Rose's mouth.

Rose stopped what she was doing and drank all of his juices before letting go of his shaft and look up at Dracul with a smirk.

"I fucking love it when you do that…" Dracul sighed out with slight smile on his face.

"I'm happy that you like me using my breasts on your dick," Rose said, with a small smile.

"Why wouldn't I? They're so soft, not to mention huge," Dracul smirked groping her.

Rose just moaned softly at the contact but, gave a smile of pride.

"If I had to compare them, you've definitely got the biggest tits out of your counterparts," Dracul smirked groping a little harder.

"Well, you definitely have the biggest dick out of your counterparts," Rose said, as she stroked his shaft lightly.

"Come on we both knew that," Dracul smirked shuddering at the contact.

"To be honest, I didn't expect it to be that big," Rose said, as she continued to stroke his shaft.

"I know, that's what made your moans so much better than that XYZ bitch because you weren't ever prepared for it," Dracul smirked, with a bit of pride in his voice.

"And unlike my counterparts I can handle pain more than they can, since I didn't complain during our first time," Rose said.

"You actually take a bit of pleasure from the pain," Dracul smirked pulling on her hair.

Rose moaned softly when he pulled her hair.

"See," Dracul smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes but, smiled at him.

Dracul flipped their positions so that he was hovering on top of Rose and had an almost sadistic smirk plastered on his face.

"You ready for another round, or can you still not move?" Dracul teased.

"You must be really horny to go another round but, yeah I think I can go another round," Rose teased back.

"It's these fucking powers, they make me want to keep on going again and again," Dracul said bearing his teeth a little.

"I thought you have full control of your powers?" Rose asked.

"I do, but it's the instincts they create," Dracul explained.

"I guess those instincts continue to grow after every time we fuck?" Rose asked Dracul.

"They do yeah… I just want to make you scream my name," Dracul said in a growly voice licking her bite mark with his tongue.

"Then, do it," Rose said to Dracul.

Dracul only let out a low growl before he began fucking Rose for round two which eventually led to another… then another… then another… then another… before getting to the point where they don't even know how many times they fucked or how much time passed while they were fucking.

As they finally stopped fucking each other, the both of them saw light coming through the curtains showing that in fact it was morning. Both Dracul and Rose were out of breath panting, sweat covering their bodies, and both of their hair's were wild ruffled messes. Dracul had tons of scratch marks on his back while Rose had bite marks all over her neck and collarbone. Rose could no longer feel her legs and both her and Dracul were still recovering from their pleasure high.

"I'm so... fucking... exhausted," Rose said, in a weak and tired voice but a large smile on her face as she rested on her husband's chest.

"You... and me... both," Dracul said trying to get his breath back, smile also on his face.

Dracul and Rose had both been drained dry of their powers but Dracul knew that because of countless amount of fucking they did both of their powers has been increased drastically. The only downside to this though was Dracul's features had become more animalistic: His eyes had become slitted after the third time, when the sixth was done his ears had become pointed, after the tenth time his tongue had become slightly longer and pointed, after the fifteenth time his muscles had become more prominent but still remained incredibly lean.

"Your features... have definitely changed... quite a bit," Rose said to Dracul.

"I can... feel my bones moving…" Dracul stated as fidgeted a little bit.

"Does it hurt… when they move?" Rose asked, with a bit of concern.

"Yeah… but it's fine... don't worry about it" Dracul stated with a fake smile putting his left hand over his right elbow.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Ye- ARGH!" Dracul couldn't finish his sentence as he jolted upright and began screaming in pain as small bone spikes began piercing out of his skin while his hands very slightly became claw like. When he finally stopped screaming Dracul removed his hands from his head to reveal to small horns protruding out of his skulls.

"Are you okay now?" Rose asked.

"Yeah…" Dracul said quietly looking at his hands smirking.

"How do I look?" Dracul asked giving Rose a sadistic smirk.

"You look sexy with the new features," Rose said.

"It feels more natural… A demon should look like one after all," Dracul stated placing one of his claw-like hands on Rose's cheek.

Rose leaned into the touch and looked up at Dracul with a smile.

"I can't believe we fucked each other for the entire night," Dracul laughed a little.

"Just be lucky that you can feel your legs," Rose said under her breath.

"It's only for one day and besides, you'll be twice as stronger with your psychic powers because of this 'little' session," Dracul explained still laughing a little.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to sleep," Rose said, with a yawn.

"Okay, I'm gonna take care of some shit while you do, night my queen," Dracul said kissing Rose on the lips.

"Night my king," Rose said, as she fell asleep.

As Rose fell asleep Dracul got up from the bed and got his bottom half dressed before walking out of their room and saw two of the handmaidens and Jack standing there who went into an immediate bow.

"Good morning your majesty," All three of them said in unison.

"Jack, we're gonna to the training room… send an order down to the lab to bring up two of the refuel injections," Dracul ordered walking down the hall.

"Of course your majesty," Jack responded before following his king's orders.

Dracul didn't bother to wait for Jack and went to the training room he had built in the building and waited for Jack who seconds later came into the room holding a syringe full of a glowing purple liquid that made him smirk.

"Thank you Jack…" Dracul stated in a tired voice before taking the syringe and stabbed it into his heart and pushed the liquid in before collapsing to the ground on his knees and threw the syringe away and clutched his chest.

"Your majesty are yo-" Jack was cut off by Dracul holding up a hand to stop it.

"Don't. It's just a side effect of these new featur- ARGH!" Dracul cut off himself, as his horns began to grow whilst dragon-like wings and a dragon-like tail burst out of his back in a bloody mess.

Dracul only smiled sadistically as he began fanning out his wings and moved his tail before standing up and felt his now doubled powers were refilled by the injection.

"Good to know that this worked," Dracul smirked before turning around to look at the training equipment.

"Let's test how strong I've gotten with this power,"


	18. Chapter 15

By the time Rose woke up it was about five in the afternoon and she got up then, looked around the bedroom to see that Dracul wasn't there, so Rose moved to the side of the bed and let her legs dangle before sliding off the bed on her feet and tried them to see if she was able to walk.

Rose was able to walk around on her own slightly, making her sigh in relief as she walked over to the walk in closet, to choose something to wear.

Rose picked out a pink and black dress with red here and there then, Rose walked out of her room to see two of her handmaidens waiting outside.

"Good evening, Queen Rose," Both girls said with a bow.

"Can you tell me where my husband is?" Rose asked them.

"Of course. He's in the throne room," One of the maiden said.

"If you like Queen Rose, we can lead you to him?" The other maiden offered.

"That would be much appreciated," Rose said to her maidens.

"Then, please follow us, Queen Rose," both maidens said, as they led Rose to the throne room.

Once at the throne doors, the maidens open the doors to see that Dracul was sitting on the throne.

Dracul was smirking as Rose entered the room she also noticed he had a long sleeveless coat on that had gaps in the back for his new wings, that she couldn't see because of the lightning, but also showed off his chest and abs which Rose certainly took a liking to.

"Finally awake are you?" Dracul asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah. Did you then get any sleep?" Rose asked her husband.

"I had a little power nap but aside from that no," Dracul said, getting up from his throne and fanning out his wings a little as he walked towards Rose.

"When did you get those?" Rose asked in shock.

"This morning when I refueled my powers the fast way," Dracul said, wrapping his tail around Rose's waist.

"And you have a tail as well," Rose said, a little surprised.

"Don't forget the horns," Dracul stated, pointing to the two large horns that pointed upwards in a curl, protruding from his head.

"It's almost like you're turning into a dragon," Rose joked.

"Dragon, demon. I don't care, all I know is that this feels right," Dracul stated, with a satisfied and sadistic smile.

"Either way, you look sexier than before, with the new features," Rose said.

"You're just saying that because you love the idea of being fucked by a demon," Dracul teased, with a smirk.

"Well, who wouldn't. Since I've the sexiest demon in front of me," Rose said.

"I fucking love when you say shit like that," Dracul stated, licking his lips and moving his tail so it was rubbing her womanhood through her panties.

Rose moaned softly at the contact of his tail rubbing against her womanhood.

"Not even using my hands and I've got you moaning," Dracul smirked.

"It's not my fault that you're really good at this," Rose moaned.

"Well at least you can admit it," Dracul stated, with smirk moving his tail away.

"So, what are we going to do when our counterparts are in that tournament?" Rose asked her husband.

"We will watch and wait until the battle royal then i'll grab XYZ Rose and quickly bring her here before getting your Standard counterpart. That is unless you want to help me," Dracul explained but, said the last part with a smirk.

"It would be quicker if I help, in other words hit two birds with one stone," Rose said, with a smirk of her own.

"How do you want help me capture them then?" Dracul asked in a sadistic tone.

"We can stay to the original plan but, I'll go after my Standard counterpart," Rose said.

"Sounds good to me" Dracul smirked kissing Rose on the lips.

 **. . . . . .**

Days went by and eventually the first day of the Maimi Championship league and all of the You Show students were competing.

Rose, Kori, Yuya, Yuzu and Sora were in the Junior league, while Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya were in the Youth league.

Shuzo was saying a few words on how proud he was to see all of them in the tournament before, they climbed into the van and drove to the LSD stadium.

Once there they meet up with Gong then, met up with a person they didn't want to see, which was Gen Ankokuji.

"Well, Isn't it Yuya. I'm surprised you bet Strong Ishijima," Gen said, with cocky grin.

"Don't be surprised he's a better duelist than he ever was," Kori interrupted, giving Gen a glare.

"You don't scare me, Kori. Besides, Yuya only beat Strong Ishijima out of luck," Gen said.

"Then how is it that he's almost on level with me now?" Kori asked rhetorically, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I hardly doubt that, Yuya's always been a weak duelist like his father," Gen said.

"That's enough Gen! Yusho was a great duelist, better than Strong Ishijima. So, I suggest that you leave," Rose said, with a glare.

"Fine but, I will crush Yuya in the tournament," Gen said before leaving.

"Trust me it'll be the other way round if you two duel," Kori stated.

Rose looked at the screens in the waiting room and her eyes widened at who she saw.

"Um… Kori, I think you might want to look at this," Rose said, pointing to one the screens.

"What is it babe?" Kori asked walking up beside her before, looking at the screen then freezing.

Rose could already feel the anger and pressure coming off Kori which didn't help the fact he was still in his blue flame static form.

"I'm surprised that Denki decided to enter the tournament but, that isn't all," Rose said, as she pointed to their XYZ counterparts.

"See them I'm not worried about. But him…" Kori gritted out while, his aura flaring up.

"You better calm down before you do something stupid," Rose said, as she grabbed Kori's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry…" Kori apologised taking a deep breath.

"It's fine but, I'm surprised that our XYZ counterparts are in the tournament," Rose said.

"They probably got bored of doing nothing," Kori thought outloud.

"But, how did they get in? They don't come from this dimension, so they don't have records on how many time they dueled," Rose said.

"They're registered under LDS so it must be Reiji Akaba's doing," Kori stated.

"Kori! Rose! We're going up in a few minutes, so come on!" Yuzu yelled at them.

"Okay Yuzu, we're coming," Rose said, before dragging Kori behind her, while following Yuzu.

As their school's name was called out all of them walked out onto the large clearing feeling proud but Kori on the other hand groaned in annoyance when he heard the one thing he couldn't escape from.

"KORI-SAMA!"

"Oh god dammit…" Kori groaned out, as he facepalmed noticing the large crowd of fangirls he recognized from previous tournaments.

"Kori, is there something I should know, that you haven't told me yet," Rose said, as she glared that the fangirls.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that I may possibly have a few fangirls from the amount of tournaments I've been in," Kori said nervously, while Rose was just flabbergasted at the fact he said a few when there was easily over a hundred girls that she could see.

"It's more than a few, Kori," Rose said in annoyance.

"I can't stop people liking me so please don't get angry at me," Kori begged, as he didn't want Rose to stress.

"Just as long as they don't go near you then, I'm fine," Rose said, with a sigh.

"Okay, I promise i'll avoid them as much as I can," Kori smiled.

Nico got Yuya to to do the duel anthem when everyone was lined up but he froze near the end.

'Oh shit' Kori thought in a panic, as he ran up next to Yuya and stole the microphone.

"What my brother is trying to say is that while our father brought forth the beginning of Entertainment dueling, we as the next generation of the Sakaki line bring forth pendulum summoning and powers to action dueling," Kori said in the microphone before activating his blue aura while Yuya stood next to him and activated his purple one.

The entire crowd was silent for roughly four seconds before bursting out into cheering and screams.

"YOU'RE SO COOL KORI-SAMA!"

Rose only glared at the fan girls as they praised her boyfriend.

Nico explained that their duels would be picked a random. Everyone put they duel chips in their duel disks and they popped up with who their dueling and what time their were on.

"Hey Kori, who are you dueling first?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

"Some kid who looks like a wanna be Aladdin," Kori stated showing the picture on his duel disk.

"Mine's a girl named Olga," Rose said, showing Kori her opponent.

"You'll win easily against her," Kori smiled.

"And you'll beat yours just as easy as me," Rose smiled back.

"Hopefully they provide at least a challenge," Kori laughed.

"I guess, we will see when you duel. Now, come on it's Ayu's first Duel for You Show," Rose said, grabbing Kori's hand as they walked up to the rest of the group to go to Ayu's Duel.

They all watched Ayu's duel but unfortunately the kid Ayu was dueling was surprisingly good.

Once the duel was over, Rose walked up to Ayu and kneeled down to her before saying.

"That was good first time dueling, Ayu," Rose said, giving Ayu a soft smile.

"But, I lost," Ayu said upset.

"You will do better next time. You just need to learn from your mistakes, that's what dueling is mostly about. Besides, you trusted your monsters and they trusted you," Rose said to Ayu.

"Yeah, your right Rose," Ayu said, with a smile.

"Now, come on it's Yuzu's turn to Duel," Rose said, as she stood up and walked to Kori.

"I'm getting dragged everywhere today," Kori joked, as Rose took his hand and dragged him to Yuzu's duel.

"Well, if you don't want me to drag you around then, just say so," Rose said, as let go of his hand.

"I never said I didn't mind it," Kori smirked, as quickly grabbed back Rose's hand.

Rose just rolled her eyes playfully and gave a small smile, as they found seats to down on, so they could watch Yuzu's Duel.

During Yuzu's Duel she Fusion Summoned her new ace monster and won the duel. Once her duel was over, she met up with everyone, as congratulation her on her win against Masumi.

"Great job, I knew teaching you Fusion was a good idea, it really made you stronger as a duelist," Rose said, giving her a high five.

"Thanks, it shows that you're a great teacher, sis," Yuzu said.

"I'm not that good," Rose said.

"That's debatable," Kori smirked quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose asked Kori.

"You're way better than you let you sell yourself to be," Kori smiled, making Rose blush.

"I guess you're right but, I sometimes think that I'm not that good of a teacher," Rose said, with a small smile.

"You're great, and you'll be an even better mother," Kori smiled.

"Thanks Kori. That means a lot to me," Rose smiling back.

"It's the truth," Kori said, kissing the top of Rose's head.

"And you will be a great father," Rose said to Kori.

"Here's hoping," Kori laughed, making Rose giggle.

"Trust me you will," Rose said, hugging Kori.

"Glad you think so," Kori grinned, hugging her back.

"Come on you two! It's getting late and we need to rest up for tomorrow's duels!" Yuzu yelled at them.

"You're just to embarrassed to be like this with Yuya in public," Kori teased, making Yuzu gain a large blush on her face.

"No! It's not like that!" Yuzu yelled back.

"Well it looks like it judging from your blush," Kori teased again, making Rose giggle.

Yuzu got her paper fan out and tried to hit Kori on the head.

Kori smirked as he had stopped the fan with his hand in a split second.

"When is your duel anyways Kori?" Rose asked him.

"Early morning tomorrow, you?" Kori asked, as both began walking out of the stadium.

"Mine's in the afternoon," Rose said.

"I'll make sure to beat my opponent quickly so we can get to your duel on time," Kori smiled.

"Okay," Rose said smiling, as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

As they began walking home they noticed Yuya coming up beside Yuzu and intertwining his hand with hers which made her smile while she was still heavily blushing.

"So, what were you planning on making tonight for dinner?" Rose asked Kori.

"I'm not quite sure, what do you want?" Kori asked.

"I guess, we could have a BBQ," Rose suggested.

"I guess I could do that," Kori said, thinking about what he could make with that.

"Well, we could cook sausages, lamb chops and I could do a green salad with it," Rose said.

"Sounds good, plus it might be a good idea to do the salad as your sister complains whenever she has too much of my food," Kori laughed, making Rose sigh.

"If she keeps complaining, she can make her own food," Rose said.

"Please say that to her tonight then we don't have to listen to her complaining about her figure," Kori laughed.

"Oh, don't you worry I will," Rose said laughing.

"Poor Yuya though, he's the one who has to hear it the most," Kori said, calming his laugh.

"Yeah, I feel bad for him," Rose said.

"He doesn't seem to care though," Kori said, pointing to Yuya in front who was in fact smiling and talking to Yuzu.

"I'm just glad that I don't complain like my sister," Rose said.

"I think that's because you don't care as much as her about what you eat, well unless it's for the baby," Kori smiled putting his free hand on her bump.

"Well, I need to making sure that I'm eating the right foods, so the baby will be healthy when it's born," Rose said, as she used her free hand and placed it on top of Kori's hand, that was on top of her baby bump.

"Do you think we should get married before the baby is born?" Kori asked in curiosity.

"I don't mind but, what's with the question all of a sudden?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't know honestly, it just popped up in my head," Kori said, kinda confused with his own thoughts.

"Well, to have a wedding it's going to cost a lot of money and we don't have that kind of money," Rose said.

"I can do some work here and there and we can have one when I get enough; besides I already have about $500,000 in the bank from previous tournaments," Kori stated, simply making Rose go wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Is that why you disappear from time to time?" Rose asked Kori.

"Yeah, it's better than having no job," Kori smiled.

"That's true," Rose said, with a small smile.

"Just don't tell Yuya I have that kind of money, or he'll drain my account dry," Kori sighed.

"Don't worry I won't," Rose said.

"Thanks babe," Kori smiled.

"Your welcome hon," Rose smiled back.

"That's a first," Kori teased, with a smile at the new pet name.

"Well, I let you call me babe, so I thought of giving you a pet name as well," Rose said.

"Well I like it either way," Kori smiled, giving Rose a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm happy you like the name," Rose smiled back.

"You can experiment with pet names as much as you like," Kori stated, making Rose smile even more.

"Once I think of some names, I'll use them. Do you think we will be married before our other counterparts?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't know, our XYZ counterparts don't seem interested in marriage at all and we don't know anything about our Synchro counterparts so… And I have no clue about our Fusion counterparts, they're unpredictable," Kori said, thinking out loud.

"I not know why but, I have a bad feeling that they will try something during the Miami league championship," Rose said.

"Me too but we can handle them," Kori said flaring his powers.

"With you by my side, I will feel safe," Rose said, leaning a little on Kori with a smile.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to do, and I'll do anything to protect you," Kori smiled back.

"I know you will, that's why I trust you with life and soul," Rose said to Kori.

"And I you," Kori said, squeezing Rose's hand.

Rose squeezed his hand back and look up at him, giving him a smile.

"Now that I think about it, our fusion counterparts have a lot of power considering they have psychic abilities," Kori thought out loud again.

"Yeah, they do and that's what will make them hard to beat," Rose said.

Kori was about to say something else but was interrupted by a passerby.

"I mean they could be anywhere…" The random guy said, making the two of them freeze.

"What the…" Kori questioned before hearing another voice.

"Or anyone…" This time a random woman spoke.

Rose grabbed Kori's arm looking at the figures with some fear in her eyes.

"Mother fuckers… I can't sense them… they're using them as puppets," Kori gritted out in anger.

"I wouldn't say puppets, more like… remote control slaves," Another civilian spoke.

"What?" Rose said confused, as her hold on Kori's arm tightened as she was shaking slightly.

"Come on… Come on… They've gotta be here somewhere," Kori gritted, trying to look for their Fusion counterparts.

"Who said we were here. We could be somewhere else," Another random women said.

"Dammit… Where are you fuckers?!" Kori yelled in anger.

"Somewhere you can't find us," the random woman said laughing sadistically.

"Why are you doing this anyway?!" Kori yelled

"Because It's fun terrorizing you two," Another random man spoke, brushing past Kori.

"And it's for our entertainment," the random woman said smirking.

"We don't give a shit! Leave us alone!" Kori shouted, making his powers flaring up.

"Aww, is someone getting angry," the random woman teased still smirking.

"Shut up and show yourselves!" Kori yelled even louder.

"I would keep your power under controls unless you want your girlfriend to die," the random women said, as she took out a gun and pointed it at Rose, making her go wide eyed.

Kori complied instantly and just looked at her with fear.

"Okay, okay… just please don't hurt her" Kori begged out of fear.

"Good boy. You definitely are easy to control when I threaten to kill your girlfriend," the woman said smirking again.

"Your boyfriend would be the same," Kori retorted.

"He would but, I can take care of myself unlike your girlfriend," the woman said.

"Also you're wrong, her boyfriend wouldn't be like that but her husband would," Another man said smirking, making both Kori and Rose go wide eyed.

"What?" Rose said surprised from hearing that.

"You heard him correcting, we're husband and wife now," the woman said.

"What? But you're… what?!" Kori said in shock.

"We decided to go up a step in our relationship," the woman said.

"And I didn't even have to get her pregnant to get her to say yes," The man stated laughing.

"I decided to have kids and I would've said yes either way!" Rose yelled at them.

"But he didn't have the guts to propose," The man stated, making Kori clench his fist.

"He does. He doesn't have to do it now!" Rose yelled back.

"I mean, why would he have the guts. He was at death's door by your hand and he tries to act like everything's fine… How are the nightmares treating you little snowflake?" The man asked in a joking tone, before he and the woman began laughing.

Rose didn't say anything, as she hid her eyes behind her fringe.

Kori only looked away in anger while Rose looked up at him in shock.

'So, he has nightmares about what I did to him' Rose thought, feeling more guilty and a little depressed, as she looked away from Kori again.

"Now we've driven a wedge between you," The man smirked.

"Afterall it was her fault," the woman said laughing sadistically.

"No it was your fault…" Kori growled out in anger.

"Are you sure, we weren't the ones who made you fly back and have the steel pipe going through your chest," the women said smirking.

Kori tried to think of something to say back but came up blank and could only place a hand over his scar.

"See proves my point," the women said still smirking.

"Let's have a little more fun with these two," The man smirked, taking the gun out of the controlled woman's hand and put it in Rose's.

Both Kori and Rose began to feel a psychic pressure on them and turned to face each other before forcing Rose to point the gun point blank at Kori's heart.

Rose's eyes widened in fear, as she tried dropping the gun by her hand didn't listen to her, as the gun stayed in her hand.

"This should be fun," the woman said, with a sadistic smirk.

"Now Rose I want you to choose… Your lover… or your child," The man smirked, forcing her to go from Kori to her baby bump.

Rose's eyes widened even more at what she heard, as she stayed silent as she looked at the gun in her hand.

'I can't choose, I just can't. I love them both so much and If I kill the baby it would probably kill me as well' Rose thought, as tears started to stream down her face.

"Rose look at me," Kori said in a calm voice.

"Just pick me to die, let our child live on," Kori stated, closing his eyes in defeat.

"No… I can't… I just can't… I love you both… I just can't choose one over the other…" Rose said between sobs

"Choose one or they both die," The man smirked, getting a little impatient.

"I rather have all of us die than, me choosing," Rose said.

"Fine, here's a little encouragement," The man smirked, forcing Rose to point the gun at Kori's scar and pull the trigger making the bullet go straight through him making him go wide eyed in shock a breath heavily trying to fight the urge to scream in pain.

Rose widened her eyes with fear and worry, as the women started to laugh.

"That was awesome!" the woman said.

"And I'll keep going until she makes a choice," The man smirked, forcing Rose to move the gun a little closer to his heart and firing another bullet and kept repeating the process.

Then out of nowhere Crimson and XYZ Rose appear, as they heard the gunshots and rushed to where it was being heard from.

"What the fuck is going on here?" XYZ Rose yelled.

"Took you two long enough to show up," the women said to Crimson and XYZ Rose.

"You're too late anyway, he's already taken 5 bullets through his organs," The man laughed.

XYZ Rose and Crimson looked over to where they standard counterparts were and their eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Oh my god…" Crimson gasped, before charging forward and taking the gun out of Standard Rose's hand.

Standard Rose collapsed to her hands and knees and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Aww, you're ruining our fun," the women said pouting.

"No point anyway, he's already at death's door," The man stated, as Kori fell backwards onto his back and a pool of blood began forming underneath him and blood leaked out of his nose and the corner of his mouth while his skin began to pale.

"Not if I can help it," XYZ Rose said, as she summoned Light Rose XYZ Magician.

Her magician quickly went to Kori's side and started to use a spell that healed all of Kori's wounds and used a few other spells to try and keep Kori alive.

Though his wounds were healed Kori's chest now had four other large scars and he was completely still making everyone except the two sadists panic.

"Told you, he's already gone. Let's go," the man signalled, before he passed out who was followed by the woman.

"...This is all my fault…" Standard Rose said, as she continued to cry.

"Come on Snow head, open your eyes!" Crimson shouted in frustration, as he slapped Kori's face trying to wake him up.

"Crimson, that is not going to help!" XYZ yelled at him.

"He… he can't just die like this…" Crimson said, tears now down his face.

XYZ Rose walked over to Crimson and pulled him into a hug, with having a few tears of her own go down her face.

"It feels like I'm watching myself die…" Crimson said, wiping away a few of his tears.

"Kori… please don't leave me here by myself… so, please wake up…" Standard Rose pleaded sobbing.

Rose was met with no reply making her grab his collar and cry into his chest.

As standard Rose cried into his chest she heard a loud gasp and lots of coughing and her eyes lit up in pure happiness.

"Kori!" Standard Rose yelled in happiness, as she hugged him the tightest she had in her life.

"Rose?...you okay?" Kori asked, with a sad smile that was obviously forced through his pain.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Standard Rose said.

"I've been better... " Kori laughed before coughing up blood in pain.

"Are you sure? You've taken five bullets to the chest," XYZ Rose asked Kori.

"I just need to rest… for a long while…" Kori said in a tired voice.

"That's a good idea," Standard Rose chuckled lightly.

"But, before you rest you need to take a shower, so you can wash that blood off of you and change into new clothes," XYZ Rose said.

"I've gone through two shirts in less than a month… I should start buying red shirts," Kori joked.

"Maybe but, I think red wouldn't suit you," Standard Rose said, with a small smile.

"Yeah that's more his thing…" Kori laughed out a little turning to Crimson.

"Yeah, well with red hair you're kinda stuck wearing it forever," Crimson laughed, trying to hide any trace that he cried.

"Out of curiousity, what happened? Because all we heard were the gunshots," XYZ Rose asked.

"My mind is completely blank from the whole thing… sorry," Kori apologised.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Standard Rose said quietly, as she looked down as she had a few flashes from what happened a few minutes ago specifically the pale lifeless expression Kori had.

"Sorry guess you're not getting a full story then," Kori laughed lightly.

"Looks like she will have nightmares for awhile," XYZ Rose joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kori remained silent at the mention of nightmares and even standard Rose noticed.

"I guess that made things worse," XYZ Rose said sighing.

"Yeah…" Kori mumbled.

"Kori, can we go home?..." Standard Rose asked quietly.

"Of course, let's go," Kori said, before groaning in pain as he stood up gripping his upper abdomen.

Standard Rose helped Kori by putting a arm under his arm, so he could lean on her as they walked home.

On the way home, Rose's thoughts started to drifted to what had happened earlier, making her become more upset the more she thought about it but, tried not to show it.

"Stop thinking about it…" Kori said in a tired voice.

"How can I… afterall it's my fault you're in this state," Rose said quietly.

"You had no control… It wasn't you," Kori said, trying to smile.

"I know but… I almost killed you...again…" Rose said.

"It's fine… trust me," Kori said quietly, looking down at Rose.

"How can you be calm about this?" Rose asked Kori, looking up at him.

"I'm looking past it… I know this pain will pass," Kori smiled.

"I hope you're right," Rose said, looking away from Kori.

"If anything we should prepare if they do anything during the tournament," Kori said in a serious tone.

"And how will we do that?" Rose asked him.

"We'll stick together no matter what, okay?" Kori smiled, making his powers flare but fell down in the process as it drained him of energy.

"But what if we get separated?" Rose asked.

"I...I don't know… but you are strong enough to fend for yourself," Kori said, giving a smile.

"My duel monster won't do much to Dracul, so he will just capture me easily," Rose said to Kori in a sad tone, feeling hopeless.

"But think about it. Dracul wants to carry out plans as fast as possible, he's impatient, he'd most likely have Fusion Rose go after you," Kori explained, gaining strength back in his legs.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked.

"You could tell when he was controlling us, he wanted to be done with us no longer than he had to; he most likely wanted to fuck his Rose as soon as possible," Kori explained, with a smirk standing back up.

Then out of nowhere Light Rose Pendulum Magician appeared next to Rose in her spirit form.

" ** _Mistress, Dracul and Fusion Rose have gotten considerably stronger over the last week, so you really need to keep your guard up,_** " Light Rose said.

"Wait, how?" Rose asked shocked.

" ** _Well, I'll give you a hint. It's what Master Kori said before,_** " Light Rose said.

"You're kidding me…" Kori sighed out in disbelief.

" ** _Unfortunately I'm not,_** " Light Rose said, with a sigh.

"Seriously though, that's how they're getting stronger?" Kori questioned.

" ** _Yes, that is correct, Master Kori and they are only getting stronger by the day,_** " Light Rose said.

"God fucking dammit!" Kori yelled in anger.

"So, what can we do now?" Rose asked her magician.

" ** _Sorry but, I don't know. I will be taking my leave,_** " Light Rose said before disappearing.

"Shit! I feel fucking insignificant compared to them now!" Kori yelled in frustration.

"I feel more useless than before. I can't protect anyone or myself," Rose said, as she wrapped her arms around herself and started to cry.

Kori only walked towards Rose and hugged her tightly.

"I can't help anyone… even if I tried… they would just… end up dying anyways…" Rose said in between sobs.

Kori only squeezed her tighter.

"Maybe… it would be best… if you stay away from me… I only give you bad luck…" Rose sobbed.

"Don't you dare. Don't you god damn dare. We're staying together through thick and thin… till death do us part," Kori said looking her in the eye.

Rose didn't saything and hugged Kori, as she cried in his chest.

Kori only stroked the top of Rose's head and quietly sang to her.

"You and I we both know well, I couldn't do this by myself and everyday it's all the same you pick me up when down I fell. But I'm still standing through and through, I know exactly what to do I'll give it everything I've got although I'm not stronger than you. But I'll be your shield, I can be your lion, I'll dry your eyes when I see you crying. Believe in me and I won't let you down. But now we've come so far I know just who we are, and we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun. Now it's just you and me like it was meant to be, and I'll protect, I'll defend you if you let me try. We'll stay together now and forever just let me try." Kori sang a little embarrassed, as he had only ever sang by himself.

Rose started to calm down, as she hugged Kori lightly and her tears stopped streaming down her face, as she rested her head on his chest.

"You okay now?" Kori asked hesitantly.

"Yeah… thank you," Rose said, with a small smile.

"Sorry if my singing isn't that good," Kori chuckled.

"No, it's fine. I really enjoyed it," Rose said.

"Thanks" Kori smiled in appreciation.

"You're welcome," Rose said, as she gave Kori a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh my god Kori!" The two of them looked forward to see Yoko running out towards them in a panic.

"Oh shit… Hi mom," Kori fake smiled.

"I was starting to get worried when you didn't come home with Yuya and Yuzu," Yoko said to them.

"...Surprise," Kori said weakly, trying to cover the blood on his shirt.

"Kori, you feeling okay?" Yoko asked, as noticed him hiding something.

"Yeah… I'm fine… I really just want to sleep," Kori said faking another smile.

"Kori, you're a bad liar, now tell me what's wrong," Yoko said in a serious tone.

Kori said nothing as he removed his arm to show the damage done to him.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Yoko asked, as she went up to Kori and began to look over his wounds but, was surprised to see that they were healed.

"A gun, five bullets and a lot of pain," Kori said trying to laugh it off.

"This is not a laughing matter Kori, you could of died from those bullets," Yoko said to him.

When Rose heard that, she flinched slightly before looking away from Yoko and Kori.

"Mom… avoid saying stuff like that, please," Kori stated, looking serious at Yoko but hugging Rose.

"Okay but, Why?" Yoko asked confused.

"Just please, don't," Kori almost begged.

"Fine but, what's wrong with Rose. Is she feeling okay?" Yoko asked looking at Rose.

"Mom, for the love of god, put two and two together," Kori groaned out in annoyance.

"Oh… how about we go home and you two rest for your duels tomorrow," Yoko said.

"Please…" Kori sighed out.

"Okay, let's go then," Yoko said, as she helped Rose carry home.

Once home, both Kori and Rose went up to Kori's room without saying anything to Yoko.

"I'm gonna pass out as soon as I hit that bed…" Kori sighed out, stumbling towards the bed taking off his jacket and shirt.

"That pretty understandable since you did lose a lot of blood," Rose said.

What Kori said followed suit as he passed out almost instantly as his head hit the pillow.

Rose walked over to the bed and took off her boots then, climbed under the covers and fell asleep


	19. Chapter 16

After a very long sleep Kori awoke feeling refreshed but, sore all over his chest.

"Fuck… my chest still hurts like hell," Kori muttered to himself, tracing his hands over his scars.

Apart from his chest Kori found out nothing else hurt but, when he had a good look at himself he noticed his skin was a lot paler than he normally was.

As he noticed this Rose began to stir awake next to him.

Rose looked up at Kori and gave a small smile.

"Morning," Rose said.

"Morning babe," Kori smiled, lightly stroked her face moving some of her hair out of her face.

"How did you sleep?" Rose asked Kori.

"Fine…" Kori lied, as he pushed any thoughts of the nightmare away.

"Kori, I know you're lying," Rose said.

"Sorry… I should've known I couldn't lie to you," Kori chuckled.

"It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" Rose asked, with a sad expression.

Kori only remained silent after she said that.

"Come on, you better get up, you have your first duel today," Rose said, as she sat up.

"Yeah...I'll get everything together," Kori stated, sitting up from the bed.

Both Rose and Kori got up and got dressed for the day then, they went downstairs to see Yuya, Yuzu and Yoko up.

"Morning you two, how did you sleep?" Yoko asked them, as she was making breakfast.

"Could've been better," Kori chuckled, before flinching at a slight twitch of pain he felt coming off the last step and gripping his chest.

"Hey Kori, are you okay?" Yuzu asked him.

"Still recovering…" Kori fake smiled.

"Dude are you sure you can duel? You're really pale," Yuya mentioned, which when he said it everyone else noticed it.

"Maybe it would be best if you stay home, I can get Nico to organize your duel at a different time," Yoko said.

"No I'll be fine… Probably," Kori smiled.

"Alright, if you say so," Yoko said, as she placed four plates of pancakes on the dining table.

"Oh yes I need some sugar in my system," Kori sighed out, attempting to rush over to the dining table but, failing his weak attempt.

Rose, Yuya and Yuzu walked over to the dining table and started to eat their breakfast.

When they all finished Kori had a small smile as if he was getting a little bit more of his strength back.

"So, what time your duel this morning, Kori?" Yoko asked him.

"It's in about three hours… I think," Kori said, before thinking to himself when he should get going.

"Can you even use your powers in that state Kori?" Yuya asked, thinking about his brother's duel.

"Only one way to find out…" Kori smirked, powering up into his blue flame static form and smiled before it switched off and Kori's body went limp making his head slam against the table knocking him out.

"Of course, he has to push himself too hard," Rose said, with a sigh looking down at Kori.

"Yuya, can you help Rose take Kori back his room, so he can rest?" Yoko asked her son.

"Yeah sure," Yuya smiled, going over to his older brother and picking him up with Rose's help.

Once out of earshot Yuya began talking to Rose.

"He can't duel like this Rose. You know he's gonna use his powers for the duel and you saw what two seconds did to him," Yuya said in a concerned tone.

"I know but, he will choose to duel one way or another and you should know he will not skip his duel," Rose said to Yuya.

"I know… I just don't want to see him kill himself over something stupid…" Yuya gritted out in frustration.

"Let's just let him rest and then, when he wakes up see how he will go," Rose said, as they reached Kori's room.

"Yeah… fine," Yuya sighed out, before they both laid down Kori on the bed.

"I'm going to take a walk for a little while, so text me if he wakes up," Rose said, as she walked out of the room.

Rose walked downstairs and told Yoko that she was going out for a walk then, walked out of the house.

Rose just walked around Miami to clear her head from what had happened last night, as she had a nightmare herself last night but, she was glad that Kori didn't notice.

 **. . . . . .**

About an hour passed and Yuya got bored of watching of his brother but he perked up when he heard him talk.

"Rose… Please… Stop…" Kori whispered in an almost terrified voice, before jolting upright in a cold sweat and clutching his chest hard as his breath was ragged and uneven.

"Kori… you okay?" Yuya asked concerned for Kori.

"Where's Rose?" Kori responded instantly noticing she wasn't in the room.

"She went for a walk wh-?" Yuya couldn't even finish his sentence, as Kori jolted up and rushed out to find her.

Kori only gave out a sigh of relief when he saw Rose walking towards the house.

"Oh thank god…" Kori sighed out, before falling to his knees and trying to even out his breath.

Once Rose walk through the front door, she saw Kori on his knees, making her rush over to him to see if he was okay.

"Hey, you alright?" Rose asked him, with some concern in her voice.

"I've been better…" Kori smiled.

"So, how are you feeling now?" Rose asked Kori, as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"If i'm honest… not great," Kori chuckled.

"That's what you get for pushing yourself too hard," Rose said.

"I guess yeah…" Kori chuckled, while scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe we should get Nico to change your duel to another time so you can rest, it will be better for your health and besides you're pretty warm," Rose said to Kori, as she moved her hand down to his cheek and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm… fine," Kori hesitated to say knowing that she was right but, still trying to be a little stubborn.

"Kori, you know you are in no shape to duel and you know I'm right," Rose said in a serious tone.

"...Fine," Kori sighed in defeat.

"Now off to bed, since you need your rest," Rose said, acting like a mother.

"Okay I'm going…" Kori said in a tired voice going back upstairs.

Rose followed him upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed then, she brought her duel pad out and sent a message to Nico, saying to change Kori's duel to a different time and he agreed.

"Nico said that your duel will the last duel for the day, so you can rest until then," Rose said, as she put her duel pad away.

"Okay thanks…" Kori said, lying back down on the bed.

"It's fine, besides I will be staying here until my duel," Rose said, as she lightly touched Kori's cheek.

"You're way too kind to me… you'll probably be the one to spoil this little one," Kori laughed, placing a hand on Rose's bump.

"I think it will be the opposite because I don't want them to be a spoiled brat," Rose said, with a serious expression.

"Neither do I… Besides I've gotta be the one to show the value of their powers so I've gotta be kinda strict with them," Kori replied feeling himself getting light headed.

"You should sleep before you pass out again," Rose said to Kori.

"Good...Idea…" Kori said dreamily, before going off to sleep again.

 **. . . . . .**

While Kori was asleep, Gong, Yuya and Sora dueled. Gong won his duel Gen, Yuya won his duel with Sawatari with ease thanks to using his powers and entertainment dueling while Sora lost his duel with Shun but, during his duel he started to act funny and got sent to the infirmary because he past out on exhaustion.

While Rose was watching Kori, she was watching all of the duels on her duel pad and when it came to Sora's duel, she was shocked by his sudden change of attitude.

"Hey Kori, It's time to get up," Rose said, shaking him awake.

"I'm up...I'm up," Kori said startled a little from the sudden shake.

"To let you know Yuya won his duel earlier but, Sora wasn't as lucky, so he's in the LSD infirmary," Rose said to Kori.

"Did something happen?" Kori questioned.

"He was dueling our XYZ counterparts friend Shun but, during the duel Sora started to act weird," Rose explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Kori asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain but, he wasn't acting himself. At the same time he was saying stuff about how he and his classmates enjoyed hunting the people of Heartland and turning them into cards," Rose explained, with a sad expression.

"Academia…" Kori mumbled, as he clenched his fist hard.

"I guess, we will ask Sora about it when he gets better but, at the moment i should get to my duel," Rose said, as she stood up.

"I'll come to as mine will be after yours," Kori stated getting up as well.

"Actually, how are you feeling?" Rose asked Kori.

"Better than I did earlier," Kori stated.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better," Rose said, with a smile.

"You and me both," Kori sighed out.

"Now, come on. I don't want to be late for my duel," Rose said, as she grabbed Kori's hand and dragging him behind her to the LSD centre court.

"Best of luck babe," Kori smiled, giving Rose a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks," Rose said, as she walked on to the field and put her duel disk on her left arm.

Rose's opponent Olga walked out onto the field with her duel disk on.

"Alright folks, let's get this duel started. Action…" Nico started.

" **DUEL!** " both Olga and Rose finished, as the field that was chosen for their duel was The Sacred Ice Barrier, which covered the field with ice.

 **Turn 1**

 **Olga:4000**

 **Rose:4000**

"I'm go first, I place one monster face down defence mode and one card face down and end my turn," Olga said.

 **Turn 2**

 **Olga:4000**

 **Rose:4000**

"I draw! I set the pendulum scale with Scale one **Light Magician Girl** and Scale eleven **Light Magician**! I **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Rose said, as three dragons with white scales and blue eyes appeared on Rose's field.

"My first Blue-Eyes will attack your face down monster then, my other two Blue-Eyes attack you directly!" Rose said, as each of her dragons attacked, having her win the duel.

 **Olga: 0**

 **Rose:4000**

 **Rose Wins!**

The next duel was Kori's and he was dueling Halil.

"I've gotta finish this as soon as possible," Kori muttered to himself, as Nico called his name for him to come on stage.

"Now time for the final duel of today! Kori vs Halil! Action…"

" **DUEL!** "

 **Turn 1**

 **Kori: 4000**

 **Halil: 4000**

"You take the first move, I don't want a repeat of what happened in that last duel," Halil smiled, drawing his five cards.

"Your funeral," Kori smirked.

"I start with the spell **White Phantom Sacrifice** , I pay 2000 life points and draw two cards," Kori began, as he drew two cards from his deck.

"Now I set scale 5 W **hite Phantom Damage Dancer** in the pendulum scale!" Kori declared, setting only one monster on his duel disk confusing all the students of You Show Duel School.

"Huh? Why would Kori do that, he needs to two pendulum monster to Pendulum Summon," Tatsuya said confused.

"Well, pendulum monsters also have their own effects when there are in the pendulum zone, so he will probably use his pendulum monsters effect," Rose explained.

"That makes a bit of sense," Ayu said.

Back on the field with Kori and Halil, Kori quickly took a card out of his hand and held it up before slamming into his duel disk.

"Now I activate the spell **White Phantom Obliteration** , now we both take damage equal to the difference in our life points," Kori declared making everyone watching the duel gasp.

"Kori-sama no!" The fangirls cried, while Rose just smirked.

'He not going down that easy' Rose thought smirking.

"But first I chain that effect with the quick-play spell **Double Disaster** , now doubling the damage. Oh I should also mention **Damage Dancer's** pendulum effect negates any effect damage towards me so long as I banish one card in my hand," Kori smirked, putting one of the cards in his hand into his pocket.

"Game over," Kori laughed as the field exploded.

 **Kori: 4000**

 **Halil: 0**

 **Kori wins!**

The entire arena was in a shocked awe from what they had just witnessed and the entire arena was silent while Kori walked off the arena.

"Holy shit… He won in one turn, without attacking!" Yuya exclaimed in shock.

"I had a feeling that he was going to try doing it in one turn," Rose said calmly, with a smile.

"Seriously though… that was fucking insane!" Yuya laughed.

"Well, your brother is one of the best duelists out there," Rose said.

"No wonder! He must go through tournaments like nothing, no wonder he can afford to buy so much stuff!" Yuya gushed.

"How about we go down and congratulate your brother," Yoko said, as everyone stood up and walked down to Kori.

When they got up to Kori, Rose ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"You did amazing out there," Rose said smiling.

"Thanks, you did amazing yourself," Kori smiled back.

"Let's go see if Sora is feeling better," Yuzu said.

"Yeah, he was in pretty bad shape last time I saw him," Yuya added, before their conversation was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and a large shout.

"KORI-SAMA!" The entire wave of fangirls yelled.

"Okay, they are starting to annoy me," Rose said, as she quickly got her deck out and took one of her monsters out of her deck before summoning it.

"I Summon from the duel spirit world, Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Rose said, as the card turning in the dragon she summoned earlier, making all of the fangirls scream with fear.

"I think that was a little harsh," Kori laughed.

"I don't think so, they deserve it, now come on," Rose said, as she grabbed Kori's wrist and dragged him away.

"I don't get how you can be so concerned for someone who's possibly from Academia," Kori stated simply.

"I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for Yuzu and Yuya," Rose said.

"Okay, I just wanted to check," Kori said, allowing himself to be pulled by Rose.

"Besides, I want to get some answers from Sora about Academia," Rose said.

"You and me both," Kori muttered, as they all made their way to the infirmary.

Everyone stayed with Sora until visiting hours were over and Shuzo took Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi home, While Yuya, Yuzu, Rose, Kori and Gong were talking in front of the LSD building.

"I hope he gets better so," Yuzu said, with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, you and me both," Yuya said, grabbing her hand and comforting her.

After Yuya said that, the guards in front of the LSD building started to run inside the building, making Rose, Kori, Yuya, Yuzu and Gong confused.

"What's going on?" Rose asked curiosity.

"Apparently Sora has ran off from the sounds of it," Kori stated.

"But why? He still injured, we need to find him and bring him back," Yuzu said.

"Me and Yuya will head to the central park area," Kori stated, as he could feel Crimson's energy over in that direction.

"Yuzu and me will check by the docks," Rose said.

"I'll check around here," Gong said.

"Yuya let's go!" Kori shouted, as they both ran off towards the central park.

Rose grabbed and dragged Yuzu to the docks.

 **. . . . . .**

When Kori and Yuya reached the park they found Sora but also found Crimson and Yuto there.

'Great now I have to explain this to Yuya when we're done here' Kori thought in annoyance.

"Snow head help me capture this asshole so I can make him pay for what he did in our dimension," Crimson shouted out towards Kori, while Yuya just stared at their XYZ counterparts.

"Yuya these are Crimson and Yuto, in simple terms they're us from a different dimension; I'll explain everything later," Kori said to Yuya snapping him out of his little daze.

"I won't let you two monsters lay a hand on me!" Sora shouted in defiance stepping away from both Kori and Crimson.

"Monsters. This coming from the little shit carding people just to make the dimensions one, don't give me that shit," Crimson gritted out in anger litting flames in his hands.

Before Crimson could get close however Sora was overcome by a blue light and disappeared entirely.

"Shit…" Crimson gritted out in frustration, before covering his eyes at another bright light which was followed by two very loud engines.

When Kori and Crimson both looked they saw on a white and yellow motorcycle that their was figure around Yuya's size wearing a mainly white jumpsuit; they both assumed him as Yuya's Synchro counterpart.

The other noise however came from a larger bike that had a black and green style to it but wasn't a lying down bike like Yuya's synchro counterpart's bike but instead his was a sitting up bike that almost had an arc shape and both of the handles on sections attached to the arc. **(A/N: If you couldn't tell, It's like Yusei's duel runner just a little more aerodynamic)**

The rider himself took off his helmet to reveal that he was their Synchro counterpart and had long black hair that had green parts in it while having calm green eyes. Behind the rider was also a heavily pregnant Synchro Rose that had also had green eyes and green tips on the ends of her hair, she was also at second glance a little chubbier than the other Rose's that Kori and Crimson didn't know the reason.

"I guess this must be the standard dimension," Synchro Kori stated, calmly while Synchro Rose looked a little panicked.

"Orochi, are you sure this is the Standard dimension?" Synchro Rose asked him.

"Yes, I'm positive. I can tell from the style of buildings alone," Orochi stated.

Synchro Rose nodded before spotting Kori and Crimson.

"Orochi, looks like your other counterparts are here too," Synchro Rose said, pointing at Kori and Crimson.

"So they are. What about you, Are you alright?" Orochi asked, taking no notice of the two and focused on his Rose,

"I'm okay, besides having a small headache but, I'm fine," Synchro Rose said, as she held her head lightly.

"What about the twins? Are they okay?" Orochi asked in a tone that only showed a slight hint of panic as he looked down at Synchro Rose's pregnant and slightly pudge belly.

"They're fine," Synchro Rose said in a reassuring tone.

"That's great to hear," Orochi sighed out in relief.

"Why are we in the Standard dimension anyways?" Synchro Rose asked, looking around.

"It must've been the cause of mine and Yugo's dragons," Orochi explained, reaching into a compartment of his duel runner and pulling out Speed Phantom Synchro Dragon and Speed Wind Dragon both cards glowing brightly.

"It's you!" Yugo shouted taking off his helmet and pointing at Yuto.

"What did you do?" Crimson asked Yuto confused.

Yuto just shrugged his shoulders just as confused as Crimson.

"Yugo, it wasn't him," Synchro Rose said to Yugo.

"He's not gonna listen," Orochi sighed out in annoyance.

"Why does he have to be so hard headed," Synchro Rose sighed.

"I don't know, it makes me question why Rin wanted him for so long," Orochi stated simply.

"Same," Synchro Rose said.

"Judging by the amount of noise they would make at night probably has something to do with it though," Orochi joked, making Rose chuckle.

"Yeah, it would," Synchro Rose giggled.

"I'm gonna go talk with my counterparts, stay here okay?" Orochi smiled at his Rose, while he got off his duel runner and walked towards his counterparts.

"Judging from your looks alone I'd say you're from this dimension and you're from the XYZ dimension," Orochi stated first pointing at Kori then Crimson.

"Name's Orochi, I'm your synchro counterpart," Orochi introduced calmly almost acting, as if he had seen all this before.

"Name's Kori and he's Crimson. You're awfully calm about this," Kori stated with a rather confused look.

"I'm a rather calm person so," Orochi stated.

"Hold on, Is your Rose over their pregnant as well?!" Crimson asked hoping he'd say no.

"Yes, with twins actually," Orochi smiled, making Crimson gain a depressed look on his face.

"Congrats. Wait we're getting off track, why the hell were you brought here to begin with?" Kori asked.

"Apparently my dragons decided that I needed to be here," Orochi explained.

"Wait. Your dragons transported you here?!" Crimson said in shock.

"Yeah. I don't know why it happened though," Orochi said, looking at the two dragons in his hand.

"It's weird that your dragons transport you yet ours don't," Kori said, as both he and Crimson took out their dragons then their cards began glowing and intense headaches consumed all three of them.

"No...Not again!" Crimson said in fear, as his body was consumed with a thick red light while Kori had a blue one and lastly Orochi had a green light.

As the three of them we're fighting over the intense amount of rage building up in them, they all didn't notice the duel going on around them between Yugo and Yuto; Orochi and Crimson only noticed when it was too late.

"Yuto!" Crimson shouted in concern, before looking over to Yugo and charging over to him consumed in a rage fueled aura.

Crimson was about to punch Yugo in the stomach full force but in a split second Orochi stood in front of Crimson and took the impact instead. Not even caring that he didn't hit his intended target Crimson sent the full force of his powers through his fist and into Orochi's body making him collapse onto the ground in pain.

"Oroch-!" Synchro Rose tried to call out in worry before having a claw like hand placed over her mouth.

Synchro Rose went pale at the sound of the voice she had only heard once before but feared more than anything.

"You're coming with me," Dracul smirked, before he pressed a button on what seemed to be a watch sized teleporter and disappeared taking Synchro Rose with him.

Kori could see Crimson losing control and that Yuya was tending to Yuto in a weird glowing orb so he knocked out Crimson with a swift punch before lifting up Orochi slightly and having a similar orb form around them.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit hot headed," Kori smiled.

"It's fine, he sure did a number on me though," Orochi chuckled, before coughing up a worrying amount of blood and his body began to glow faintly.

"Well...this is new," Orochi stated looking at his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll get his Rose over here and she'll heal you," Kori said trying to get up but, before he could the light in the orb became blinding and Kori could feel his body burning up and being forced to use what little of his power he had left.

"KORI!/YUYA!" Both Rose and Yuzu yelled, as she ran towards him but, before she reached him, her necklace started to glow and the same happened with Yuzu and her bracelet sending away Crimson back to XYZ Rose and Yugo off to the Synchro dimension.

The light faded around Kori and muttered out Rose's name before collapsing onto the ground out cold.

Rose and Yuzu ran to their boyfriends sides, before lifting them up and carrying them back to the Sakaki household. It took about half an hour to get there and they walked inside then, walking upstairs to their respective boyfriends room.

Rose opened Kori's bedroom door and carried him inside then, placed him on the bed.

'What was that strange light surrounding Kori?' Rose thought, as she climbed under the covers and snuggled next to Kori.

 **. . . . . .**

Meanwhile in the taken over Synchro dimension Dracul had a smirk plastered over his face while sitting on his throne waiting for his wife to enter as he had given her the entirety of Sector Security as a present.

Rose walked through the throne room doors and she looks up at Dracul with a smile, as she walked up to him.

"You really like spoiling me, don't you," Rose said.

"You are my queen after all. I give you everything you deserve," Dracul smirked, while Rose got up on him and sat on his lap with her legs apart so she could lean forward and kiss him.

"That's why I love you," Rose said, as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Well I did get you another gift while you were out," Dracul smirked, after they finished their deep kiss.

"What is it?" Rose asked Dracul.

Dracul clicked his fingers and with his psychic powers forced out Synchro Rose in front of the throne. Synchro Rose herself was now wearing an awful rag dress that barely covered her up and had chains attached to her wrists and ankles.

"I brought you Synchro Rose. Now you can have her as your slave," Dracul smirked, while Rose just beamed at the sound of that.

"Why are you doing this?!" Synchro Rose yelled at them.

"Because this is what we deserve, we're the ones on top," Dracul stated.

"You can't be on top, you only made things worse!" Synchro Rose yelled.

"That's where you're wrong. I made this planet better, I got rid of the greedy tops and used their money to improve the entire economy; Everyone in this world loves us for making their lives better," Dracul explained with a smirk, while he moved his tail around started stroking sensitive parts of Fusion Rose's lower back making Synchro Rose gasp at the sight of his draconic features.

"What are trying to prove by capturing me?" Synchro Rose asked, trying to look away from what was going on in front of her.

"I promised my queen here that I would bring her other counterparts to her," Dracul stated, as he featherly touched her lower back making her shiver in pleasure.

"Where's Orochi?" Synchro Rose asked Dracul.

"Last time I saw him, he was coughing up blood and he looked like he was gonna die," Dracul smirked, making Synchro Rose go wide-eyed in fear.

"No! You have to be lying!" Synchro Rose yelled at Dracul, as she had some tears threatening to fall.

"Don't talk back to your master!" Dracul shouted, using a tiny amount of his powers to force Synchro Rose onto her knees.

"You're not my master and you never will be," Synchro Rose said.

Dracul just looked towards Fusion Rose and smirked telling her that she can have her fun with her for disobeying them.

Fusion Rose smirked, as she got off Dracul's lap and walked towards her Synchro counterpart and she used her powers to lift Synchro into the air then, turned to Dracul.

"I'm going to put on a show in our room, if you want to watch and join us later in our fun," Fusion said to Dracul, with a sadistic smirk on her face, scaring her Synchro counterpart.

"It'll be your pleasure," Dracul teased, licking his teeth with a sadistic smirk of his own scaring Synchro Rose even more and making her scared for her unborn children and tears sting the corners of her eyes.

Fusion Rose walked to her's and Dracul's room with Synchro Rose floating behind her along with Dracul following her as well. Once they got to their room, Fusion Rose forced Synchro Rose on the bed and got on top of her.

Fusion Rose grabbed her counterparts wrist chains roughly and put them above her head.

"So, what should I start with first and I would like your opinion on this Dracul, since I want to punish her in the worse way possible," Fusion Rose said to Dracul, with the same smirk as earlier.

"How about some pain pleasure. You did say you wanted to work on how effective your Psychic whip was," Dracul suggested, sitting to the side of the room ready to watch the show he was looking forward to.

"That's a good idea," Fusion Rose said, as she made a Psychic whip with her powers, making Synchro Rose more scared than before.

Fusion Rose ripped off Synchro Rose's rag dress and went wide eyed for a moment.

"I knew she was pregnant but, she really let herself go," Fusion Rose said, poking the chubby belly on Synchro Rose

"Yeah, my Synchro Counterpart is a kinky fuck, so he started feeding his Rose and she got into it so now she's fat," Dracul chuckled.

"Is that true? Are you a fat piggy, Synchro slave?" Fusion Rose asked, grabbing Synchro Rose's face roughly.

Synchro Rose stayed quiet but, was shaking in fear.

"I asked you a question! Are you a fat pig you bitch?!" Fusion Rose snapped, cracking the whip making the other Rose whimper.

"Yes! Yes, I am!" Synchro Rose sobbed out.

"Oink for my pig!" Fusion Rose demanded, grabbing a handful of Synchro Rose's flab.

"I said oink!" Fusion Rose snapped, cracking the whip again.

Synchro Rose just began making pig noises while Dracul and Fusion Rose began laughing at her and whenever she tried to stop Fusion Rose would crack the whip again.

After several minutes of noises without a second thought Fusion Rose whipped her Synchro counterpart, making her scream in agony with tears down her face, making both Fusion Rose and Dracul smirk.

Fusion Rose continued to whip her counterpart until she lost the sexual thrill of her screams considering the now uncountable amount of cuts covering her body.

"Now, let the main part of the show begin and you can join at anytime, Master," Fusion Rose said to husband, as she leaned down and kissed her Synchro counterpart roughly, forcing her tongue into her mouth, almost choking Synchro Rose slightly.

Dracul got up threw off his jacket before fanning out his wings and moving his tail towards Synchro Rose's womanhood before penetrating her with it.

Synchro Rose gasped in the kiss, as she didn't expect Dracul to do that to her, while Fusion Rose used one of her hands and gropped one her breasts roughly, making Synchro Rose moan slightly.

Dracul smirked as he used his powers to give his tail an attachment so it was like he had two tails and used his to quickly remove her clothes before using his second tail to penetrate Fusion Rose's own womanhood.

Fusion Rose pulled away from the kiss and started to moan out the word Master, while Synchro Rose just moaned softly to herself.

"I own both of you," Dracul growled out, as he trailed one of talons down Fusion Rose's back while he moved one of his wings down to Synchro Rose's back and used the spike on his wing to do the same.

"You know I'm all yours already, Master," Fusion Rose said moaning, while Synchro Rose stayed quiet.

"Yes but, I like reminding you that are and forever will be my bitch," Dracul said in a low tone, while putting more emphasis on the word "my".

Fusion Rose took her hands off Synchro Rose and began roughly groping herself as little show for Dracul, she honestly didn't really care if her Synchro counterpart felt any pleasure from this, she only saw her as another tool at her disposal for pleasure.

Synchro Rose on the other hand couldn't explain it but she felt incredibly turned on watching the two of them fuck each other. Maybe it was the roughness that they were doing it, maybe it was the large amount of dominance Dracul held over her Fusion counterpart, or maybe it was the sight of all the bite marks on her Fusion counterpart that made her realize how rough and animalistic Dracul was.

"I don't hear you moaning, Synchro slave," Dracul growled out, making Fusion Rose shiver while Synchro Rose flinched and became scared.

"S-Sorry," Synchro Rose stuttered in fear.

"It's not me you should apologize to, she's the one you should apologize to, she's the one who's unforgiving when it comes to fuck ups in sex," Dracul stated.

"I'll forgive her for now but, if she doesn't start moaning then, she will be get whipped again later," Fusion Rose said and Synchro Rose did just that.

Dracul used his powers to add two more tails to his body before making them naturally slippery and thrusting one of them into Fusion Rose's ass earning a extremely loud moans from Fusion Rose that were almost screams. Of course a couple days ago Dracul was a tiny bit surprised when he found out Fusion Rose was into anal but they did have a… size problem with that so he could only use his tail to pleasure her that way; until she her ass was able to handle his dick's immense size.

Taking a pretty good guess that Synchro Rose hadn't done this with Orochi, Dracul thrusted his other tail into Synchro Rose's ass making her stiffen up but still moaned out almost as loud as Fusion Rose.

Synchro Rose hate the thought to admit it but, she was starting to enjoy this more than she'd thought this would be.

Dracul only began thrusting his tails in and out of both Rose's earning extreme volumes in moans.

"MASTER!" Both Rose's yell, as they came on Dracul's tails.

Both Rose's couldn't stop themselves from cumming from Dracul's relentless double assault of pleasure and he could not stop the painfully big hard on he had from their moans and the sluty sights of them both.

"Looks... like... someone is... enjoying what... they are seeing," Fusion Rose teased Dracul, still moaning.

"It's almost painful how much I wanna stick my dick in you," Dracul growled out, lowering his head down to Fusion Rose's neck so that his hot breath made her shiver more.

"Well, I finally want to try your cock inside my ass first, Master," Fusion Rose moaned out, forcing off Dracul's pants and underwear and throwing them to the side.

"Fine then," Dracul groaned out quickly using his powers to get the small bottle of lube they had in a drawer a covered his dick in it before throwing the bottle away while removing his tail from Fusion Rose's ass making her gasp out at how empty she felt without him in her before Dracul steadily thrusted in as much as he could.

"FUCK!" Fusion Rose yelled out, as she flinch in pain but, with a majority of pleasure as well as she absolutely loved how full she felt with his dick in her ass and showed it with her tongue hanging out with saliva while her mouth was in a satisfied and lustful smile.

"Synchro slave... I order you: pleasure my wife... while I fuck her ass... till she can't see straight," Dracul demanded in a threatening tone, as he kept groaning out in pleasure just from how insanely tight Fusion Rose's ass was.

"Y-Yes, M-Master," Synchro Rose said quietly, as she started to suck on her Fusion counterparts neck and using one hand to grope one of Fusion Rose's breasts, while using the other hand to rub clit, making Fusion Rose's moans louder than before.

Dracul could only smirk before he roughly grabbed Fusion Rose's ass cheeks spreading them slightly and began thrusting in and out of Fusion Rose while keeping up the same pace with his tail so she couldn't handle the insane amount of pleasure shooting through her body in every direction.

"MASTER!" Fusion Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, as she came on Dracul's tail again.

Going through with his word, Dracul began thrusting harder and molded his psychic tail so the end of it was shaped more like his dick while he began thrusting his other tail in and out of Synchro Rose forcing her to pleasure Fusion Rose through her own pleasure.

'Why does he have to be as good as Orochi' Synchro Rose thought, as she continued to pleasure her Fusion counterpart.

" _Your thoughts aren't private around us. Besides i'm leagues above Orochi, do you not hear my wife's blissful moans,_ " Dracul said telepathically to Synchro Rose.

"H _ow are you able to read my thoughts? I don't have the same powers as you and my Fusion counterpart,_ " Synchro Rose said back.

" _We have gotten to the point where we can easily force into anyone's thoughts,_ " Dracul smirked, while Fusion Rose just kept cumming from Dracul's relentless fucking.

" _When your done fucking me, I want to see you fuck my Synchro counterpart,_ " Fusion Rose said to Dracul through the link.

" _With pleasure. Hear that piggy, you're next,_ " Dracul smirked licking his teeth scaring Synchro Rose.

" _Trust me slave, you will enjoy what my husband will do to you,_ " Fusion Rose said to her Synchro counterpart.

" _I'll make you feel like you won't walk for the rest of your life,_ " Dracul growled, as he made some psychic hands and pulled back on Fusion Rose's arms making her look forward slightly while he also pulled on her hair hard.

" _Do what you want, I don't care what you do to me, Master,_ " Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

Synchro Rose only watching in awe while Dracul somehow sped up his movements and they got even harder making Fusion Rose's eye's roll into the back of her head in pure bliss as she continued to cum with every hard thrust he did.

" _How are you able to keep going, I could not last that long,_ " Synchro Rose said to her Fusion counterpart.

" _Because we have sex a lot, so I'm able to last longer,_ " Fusion Rose said to her Synchro counterpart, as she struggled to keep her mind together as Dracul's relentlessness was fogging up her mind to the point where she could only moan out the word master over and over again.

" _It's also how we're so strong,_ " Dracul bragged on both their parts.

" _How is that possible?_ " Synchro Rose questioned.

" _Because our powers are so alike whenever we fuck they mix together and expand so when they separate we're even stronger than before,_ " Dracul mentally smirked.

" _What are you going to do with our XYZ and Standard counterparts?_ " Synchro Rose asked.

" _You don't have the right to ask!_ " Dracul yelled in her head slapping her hard with his wing.

Synchro Rose yelped in pain, as she held where she got hit and also had tears in the corner of her eyes, as she tried to hold them back.

Dracul ignored her as he went back to fucking Fusion Rose with everything he had.

" _Master, this be my last time cumming, so you better enjoy it while you can,_ " Fusion Rose said.

" _Guess I did over work you this time… tch, I'm hating how hard it's become for me to cum,_ " Dracul mentally growled in annoyance preparing himself so he could time when he came.

"MASTER!" Fusion Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, before cumming of the last time while Dracul did the same but, only letting out a low growl.

Dracul removed both his dick and tail from Fusion Rose as she went limp and fell on the bed sweat covering her body and her breathing was completely uneven.

Synchro Rose just looked at her Fusion counterpart with fear for herself and was only with two words from her that also came with a sadistic smirk.

"Good... luck, piggy,"

As soon as those words were said Dracul pounced on top of her before removing his real tail from her womanhood before turning the rest of them off so he was back to only one.

"Prepare yourself to get fucked by a demon," Dracul growled out fanning out his wings making him seem ten times more intimidating than before.

"Let me go!" Synchro Rose yelled, as she tried to struggle as her adrenaline was starting to kick in.

Dracul only used a bit of his power and forced her down so she couldn't move before moving one of his clawed hands towards her belly making her scared beyond all belief.

"What are you going to do?" Synchro Rose asked in a scared tone, as she worried for her unborn children.

"Struggle again and they both die. And don't think I won't, I've killed more people than I care to remember"" Dracul smirked sadistically.

Synchro Rose started to shake in fear at his threat.

"F-Fine but, please don't hurt them," Synchro Rose said to Dracul, her voice completely laced with fear.

"We'll see how I feel," Dracul smirked again, making Synchro Rose's eyes widen in fear but, before she could say anything she was met with Dracul's tail in her ass, while he thrusted his dick inside her womanhood.

Synchro Rose moaned out from being full from Dracul's cock inside her.

Dracul didn't wait for her for to adjust to his size and began relentlessly thrusting in and out of her while Fusion Rose just watched the whole scene happen in front of her with a sadistic and satisfied smirk.

Synchro Rose continued to moan but, she didn't moan out Dracul's name or Master.

Dracul growled in annoyance while he began hard groping her not caring if his incredibly sharp nails dug into her skin or drew blood.

Synchro Rose hissed in pain, as his nails dug into her.

Dracul lowered his head towards Synchro Rose's neck and bared his teeth preparing to bite into her hard.

When he bit down, Synchro Rose screamed in pain.

"Stop complaining slave. You know you love it, look at my wife for example, just looking at me doing this makes her reminisce of when i've bitten her," Dracul growled out in anger, forcing Synchro Rose to look at Fusion Rose to see that she was tracing her fingers over her bite marks with a satisfied smile.

"What do expect, like I said a while back, I can handle pain unlike my counterparts," Fusion Rose said.

"And that's why you're the better one to fuck, Fucking you feels like the greatest pleasure on the planet while fucking your counterparts just feels like standard sex," Dracul complained gripping harder on Synchro Rose's breasts.

Synchro Rose yelped but, moaned at the same time.

"Now she's getting it… Still not as good of a fuck as you," Dracul smirked, looking at Fusion Rose.

"I will always be better than my counterparts when it comes to sex," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"And physically you're way sexier," Dracul said licking his teeth and using his powers to make her breasts jiggle slightly making her chuckle then look at him teasingly.

"Well, I'm glad that you think of me that way," Fusion Rose said to her husband.

"I can't help you're so sexy," Dracul growled out, reaching to the side to start groping her large breasts with his hands while he kept thrusting in and out of Synchro Rose.

"Well, you're sexier than me though," Fusion Rose said.

"Tell me how I am," Dracul demanded in a teasing tone, gripping her breasts even harder.

"You're very sexy because of your dragon like features," Fusion Rose said moaning.

"You really love them don't you?" Dracul teased, as he lowered one of his wings so she could touch it not even caring that Synchro Rose just came.

"I will always love them," Fusion Rose said, as she stroked his wing softly and smiled at him.

Dracul couldn't stop himself from growling out due to how sensitive his wings were.

Fusion Rose used her other hand to cup Dracul's chin, as she leaned forwards and kissed Dracul softly.

Dracul kissed back just as softly and returned the love that she was sending to him.

"I love you, Dracul," Fusion Rose said, as she pulled away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against his with a soft smile.

"I love you too, Rose," Dracul said back, also smiling at her.

"How about you finish up with my Synchro counterpart then, we can sleep for a while," Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

"Sure, she's already cum about five times since I started," Dracul smirked, as Synchro Rose screamed out in pleasure again.

"Make that six," Dracul chuckled.

Fusion Rose just giggled then, told a couple of her handmaidens to take her counterpart to her cell.

Her handmaidens did as told and took Synchro Rose out of their room, leaving Dracul and Rose by themselves on the bed.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Dracul smiled at Rose, lightly touching her cheek.

"I know that," Rose said smiling back, as she leaned into his touch.

"Good," Dracul smiled, pulling Rose towards him in a hug while also wrapping his tail around her.

Rose rested her head on his chest, as she was having a bit of trouble trying to stay awake.

"Are you really that exhausted?" Dracul laughed.

"Yeah but, you can't blame me, since we had one of the best sex sessions so far," Rose said.

"Definitely," Dracul smirked.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep," Rose said, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep within a couple minutes.


	20. Bonus Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to make this chapter but, it's done now so you guys can read it now.  
**

 **Anyways, let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Orochi's and Synchro Rose's past**

In New Domino City, it was bright sunny day everywhere, from the Tops to the Commons area, where the orphanage that a woman in her late forties was running until a bright light appears out of nowhere in front of the orphanage, catching the woman's attention.

When the light had disappeared two children around about the age of five were standing there, one was boy with longish black hair with green tips and green eyes, while the other was a girl with sandy-brown hair with green tips and green eyes like the boy.

The girl and boy were looking around until the woman walked up to the two and kneeled in front of them.

"Hello, I haven't seen you two around here before. By the way, my name is Martha. What are you names little ones?" Martha asked the boy and girl.

"I'm… Rose…" Rose said shyly.

"I'm Orochi," The boy stated looking around at his surroundings.

"Where are we?..." Rose asked still a little shy.

"Your at my orphanage," Martha said chuckling a little at how shy Rose was.

Orochi just went into his pocket and pulled out a deck of duel monsters cards.

"So, you like playing Duel Monsters?" Martha asked Orochi.

"I don't know… I just know how to play," Orochi stated.

"How about you Rose? Do you play the game as well?" Martha asked her.

"A little…" Rose said, as she pulled out her own deck.

"Do you two have anywhere to stay or have parent to go to?" Martha asked them.

"No," Orochi stated, as if he didn't really care that much about the question.

Rose just shook her head no, as she no idea or memory of having parents.

"Well, if you have no place to stay then, you two can stay with me in the orphanage," Martha offered to them.

"Sure, as long as there is stuff to play with," Orochi stated.

Rose just giggled at Orochi while, Martha just chuckled.

"Don't worry, there is stuff to play with," Martha said with a smile.

"I'll like to stay here too," Rose said smiling.

"Of course dear, I would love to have you," Martha said, placing her hand on Rose's head, while stroking her head slightly.

"Now, let's go inside. You two might meet some friends, while you are here," Martha said, as grabbed Rose's and Orochi's hands softly, as she led them inside the orphanage.

As soon as the three of them entered the building Orochi looked around before finding a remote control car and began playing with it completely zoning out of everything else around him.

Rose sat down next to Orochi while he was playing with car but, instead of playing with any of the toys, she was looking over her deck to see if it would make her remember anything but, there was no luck.

While Rose was looking over his deck, a man in his twenties walked behind her, before saying.

"Well, you two are new," the man said, startling Rose and Orochi just snapped out of his zoned out state and looking up at the man.

The man leaned down until he was eye level with them and gave them a smile.

"I'm Yusei," Yusei said.

"Hi…" Orochi said quietly, before going back to his remote car.

"I see that you like that remote car I made," Yusei said, catching Orochi's attention.

"You made this?!" Orochi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I make many remote toys for the kids here to play with but, I also make duel runners," Yusei said to Orochi.

"Show me… please," Orochi said, with a little glimmer in his eyes.

"Sure, I don't see why not, besides it's better to learn this stuff while you are young," Yusei said, with a smile.

Both Orochi and Yusei walked off to the garage while Rose decided to stay behind for a little bit a get to know the other people in the orphanage.

Rose introduced herself to most of the kids in the orphanage but, a green hair girl and a blue and yellow haired boy caught her attention, as she walked up to them.

"Hi," Rose greeted the two of them.

"Hi, I'm Rin and this is Yugo," Rin said, with a smile.

"Hi!" Yugo shouted earning a smack from Rin for shouting.

Rose just giggled at what happened, before Rin said.

"Sorry about him but, he's very energetic," Rin said to Rose.

"Ow, why did you have to do that?" Yugo complained.

"Because you were to loud," Rin huffed out in annoyance.

Rose could only stand there and laugh while both Yugo and Rin playfully argued in front of her making her smile.

'I already like it here' Rose thought to herself with a large smile.

 **. . . . . .**

The years went by went by pretty fast while Orochi and Rose lived at Martha's orphanage. Orochi would always spend 70% of his time in the garage tinkering with literally anything he could get his hands on regardless if Yusei was there or not, when Yusei was with him however he would get taught as much as he could about mechanics and duel runners. The other 25% of his time was usually spent with Rose doing whatever she wanted as he never wanted to see her lose her smile.

Rose on the other hand spent most of her time hanging out with Rin and Yugo but, spent some of her time with Orochi. Sometimes they would duel and it would be 50-50 overall but Rose eventually figured it might be because Yusei would show up and he'd want to go say hi or show him what he built.

Over the years as well Orochi and Rose came to meet Yusei's girlfriend Aki who Rose completely loved and looked up to as an idol.

Right now though Orochi was in the garage listening to music from a set of headphones he made while building something new for him and Rose.

Rose walked into the garage to see what Orochi was doing or working on and spotted him in his casual attire which consisted of a snug white vest that Rose was secretly very fond of, black baggy cargo pants that made his top half look even slimmer and black and green fingerless gloves.

"Hey Orochi, what are you working on?" Rose asked him, as she walked up behind him looking over his shoulder to catch a peak.

"I'm working on duel disks for the two of us," Orochi said, not looking away from the bunch of circuit boards in front of him and began soldering.

"That's cool but, isn't it very complicated?" Rose asked Orochi.

"Not really, I'm taking parts from scrapped duel disks and putting them back together. Besides even if I wasn't using scraps the circuitry in these things is easier than trying to wire a duel runner," Orochi stated, as he began putting pieces together.

"I guess, it would but, since I don't do what you do, I just get confused," Rose said.

"We all have some things we're good at and some things we just aren't so don't worry about it," Orochi stated, leaning back in his chair and taking off the workshop goggles he was wearing before looking up at Rose.

"That's true. You're good at technology while, I'm good at performing," Rose said, with a smile.

"I agree with you there, I mean have a listen to what music I've got on now," Orochi smiled, taking one of his earphones out.

Rose leaned down slightly and heard that the music Orochi was listening to was in fact a recording of her singing with some music added in the background, Rose couldn't stop herself from stepping backwards and having a massive blush on her face.

"I-I didn't know you were a huge fan of my music," Rose said smiling but, still having medium blush on her cheeks.

"Your voice is heavenly I can't help it," Orochi smiled.

"M-My voice isn't that great, I only perform for fun really," Rose said, still blushing.

"I'm gonna keep listening to it regardless," Orochi smirked.

"I'm going to go, so you can go back to work on making our duel disks," Rose said, as she walked to the garage door.

"Okay, see ya," Orochi smiled, before putting his goggles back on and going back to work.

Rose walked out of the garage closing the door but as soon as she did she rested on the door and put a hand over her heavily beating heart.

'Why does he have to be such an unintentional tease?' Rose thought in slight annoyance trying to calm down her blush.

A second later Martha appeared and saw Rose's blush, as she walked up to her with a small smirk.

"Looks like you have your eye on a certain someone," Martha said, startling Rose.

"Y-Yeah but, I don't know how to confess to him, since I don't know if he likes me back and I'm a little afraid of rejection," Rose said to Martha.

"Well, I know for a fact that he likes you," Martha said, with a smile.

"You should probably confess before another girl tries and steals him, Suzy has been gushing over the poor boy for months now," Martha said in a teasing and serious tone.

"Yeah, I just need to find the right time to confess to him," Rose said, before walking away from Martha.

As she walked away, Rose noticed one of the other girls in the orphanage walk past her towards the garage with a smile on her face that made Rose fear for the worst.

Rose quietly followed the girl to the garage and when the girl walked into the garage, leaving the door open slightly so Rose could hear what was happening.

"Hey Orochi-sama," the blonde girl greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey Suzy," Orochi spoke in an uninterested tone that he tried to cover up to not sound rude.

"So, what are you up to?" Suzy asked.

"I'm tinkering with some duel disk parts, I'll start working on something else in a minute," Orochi spoke out in a sigh getting out of his chair knowing he couldn't tinker in peace.

"I have something to confess to you, Orochi-sama," Suzy said, with a small blush.

"What is it?" Orochi asked taking off his goggles and undid his hair from the ponytail it was in as it was starting to hurt him.

"I love you, Orochi-sama!" Suzy said, as she kissed Orochi making Rose go wide eyed and run away from the scene, with tears in her eyes.

Orochi made a muffled sound as Suzy kissed him but he also heard the noise outside and pushed Suzy away and looked her in the eyes.

"Suzy, I'm sorry… but I don't feel the same way," Orochi said in a apologetic tone but, was met with a sad look from Suzy mixed with anger as she knew the cause for this rejection.

"It's because of _her_ isn't it?" Suzy said in a frustrated voice.

Orochi took no notice of Suzy's face losing it's cheery features as she looked up at him.

"I love you more than she does! You're my everything! I need you! You _will_ love me!" Suzy said, with an almost crazy smirk as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I'm not dealing with this," Orochi stated, trying to walk away but was tackled to the ground by Suzy and saw her on top of him with a blush on her face and hands on his chest.

"Orochi-sama, you do love me. I'll make you love me… Orochi-sama~" Suzy said, in flirty tone extending the last word almost like a crazy purr.

"Suzy, you're starting to scare me," Orochi said in a slight panic.

"Don't worry Orochi-sama, I will take care of you, all of your _needs_ ," Suzy said, as she began trialing one of her hands down his chest and towards his crotch.

Before she could rub his dick through his pants, she was stopped from a shout from the garage door.

"STOP!" Rose shouted, as she ran up to them and tackled Suzy off of Orochi, making Suzy hit her head on the ground knocking her out.

"Hey, are you okay, Orochi? I had a bad feeling and decided to come back when I heard all the noise," Rose asked Orochi, with a worried expression, as she got off of Suzy and walked up to him.

"I'm alright considering what happened…" Orochi stated, in an almost zoned out tone.

"I'm just glad that I stopped her before she did anything to you," Rose said, with a sigh.

"You and me both," Orochi sighed out as well.

'Should I do it now?... maybe not' Rose thought.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Rose said, as she gave Orochi a small smile.

"I'm guessing you heard that whole thing then?" Orochi asked kinda nervous.

"Yeah, I did…" Rose said, as she looked down.

"If it makes you feel any better, I rejected her completely," Orochi stated.

Rose sighed with relief, as she heard him say that but, was debating on confessing or not to him.

"I'm happy that you did," Rose said, with a smile.

"Are you alright? You look like you have something on your mind," Orochi asked in concern.

"It's nothing," Rose said to him, gaining a blush thinking she had been caught.

"Okay... if you say so," Orochi said, still doubting her a little.

"Really it's nothing but, I have to go, so see you later at dinner," Rose said, as she rushed out of the garage.

Orochi shrugged off Rose's rush out of the garage and picked up Suzy and carried her out of the garage.

A few hours later, Martha had made dinner along with Rose's help. All the kids from the orphanage were sitting down and eating silently, Rose was sitting next Martha while, Orochi was sitting on her other side of her.

'I don't like that Suzy isn't here… I hope she isn't planning something' Orochi thought to himself, as he finished the last of his food.

Once everyone these was finished, Martha had dismissed everyone expect for Rose, who was helping Martha with the dishes.

Orochi really wasn't in the mood to tinker with anything but instead went up to his room, when he opened his door though Orochi was met with a room with the lights turned off.

"The he- Mph!" Orochi couldn't even question it as the door was closed behind him and he was pulled down slightly to be met with a kiss from Suzy.

"You will become _Mine_ ," Suzy said, as she pulled back from the kiss and pushed him against the wall, before kissing Orochi again but, forced her tongue in his mouth.

Meanwhile with Rose, she was finishing up drying the dishes then, she got a strange feeling that something wasn't right again, as she put the dish away and hang up the tea towel she was using, before going upstairs to Orochi's room and knocked on his door.

"Orochi? It's Rose, I'm going to come in, okay," Rose said, as she opened the door and she was shocked to see Suzy had taken Orochi's vest off him and tied him to his bed while forcefully kissing him as he tried to wiggle free.

"GET OFF HIM!" Rose yelled, as she ran to Suzy and pushed her off Orochi but, before she could react Suzy had tackled her and put her arm around her neck, before taking a knife out of her jacket and placed it against Rose's neck, making her freeze in fear.

"You either become mine forever or she dies. So, what will it be Orochi-sama?" Suzy asked him in a cheerful tone, as if she wasn't holding a girl at knife point, as she looked at him still smiling.

"Okay, okay!... fine. You win. Just please don't hurt her," Orochi begged, still struggling to break free.

"Good choice, Orochi-sama," Suzy said smirking, as she threw Rose to the side and walked up to Orochi and got on top of him again.

Rose looked at Orochi with shocked and saddened eyes, as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose… I have no other choice," Orochi said, in an almost pained voice.

After Rose heard that, she burst into tears and she felt like her heart was being ripped in half.

" _ **Mistress please Summon me,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said to Rose.

Rose stood up and lifted her head to show that her eyes were glowing green, shocking both Orochi and Suzy.

Rose took her deck out of her pocket and picked out card before saying.

"From the Duel spirit world I Summon, **Light Rose Synchro Magician**!" Rose said, as the card glowed and turned in a Magician **(like Light Rose Pendulum Magician but green instead)**.

"What the hell! You're a witch!" Suzy yelled at Rose but, she didn't say anything.

" _ **I'll punish her, Mistress,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said, as she raised her wand and within a second Suzy had vanished.

After Light Rose Synchro Magician did her task, Rose had returned her into a card.

"Thank god…" Orochi sighed out, as he finally relaxed.

"Are you okay now?" Rose asked Orochi, as she walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him undoing the vest binding him to the bed.

Orochi didn't say anything but, instead he leaned forward and kissed Rose on the lips.

Rose widened her eyes in shock and surprise but, closed her eyes after a few seconds, as she kissed back.

"Sorry… but I had to say all those things for your safety. I'm sorry if I hurt you," Orochi sad, with a sad expression almost as if he looked guilty.

"I wasn't your fault and since you said it was for my safety, so I forgive you," Rose said to Orochi.

"Thank you…" Orochi smiled out, as he hugged Rose tight.

"It's fine, besides I love you," Rose confessed, with a smile.

"I love you too," Orochi responded making Rose's face beam with happiness.

"I'm so happy that you love me back," Rose said smiling.

"I'm just happy you're not a yandere like her," Orochi chuckled making Rose giggle.

"Me too," Rose said giggling, as she looked up at Orochi.

"What did you do to her anyway?" Orochi asked a little curious.

"I'm not sure but, Light Rose Synchro Magician probably sent her far away," Rose said to Orochi.

"Let's just hope that's true," Orochi smiled.

"Agreed," Rose said smiling back.

"How did you do that anyway? The summoning without a duel disk," Orochi asked, as he thought back and remembered.

"Well, I'm able to see, hear and Summon Duel spirits and my Magician said that I was the princess of the Duel spirit world but, I don't remember being royalty," Rose explained.

"That's cool, my girlfriend is royalty," Orochi smiled.

"You're the only person I've said this to, I'm not sure how Rin and Yugo will feel once they find out, I just don't want them to treat me differently because I'm royalty," Rose said.

"If you're that worried don't tell them, I promise I won't say anything to them," Orochi smiled.

"Thank you, Orochi," Rose said smiling.

"It's no problem at all," Orochi said, while he softly raised a hand to her cheek.

Rose leaned into his touch, as she placed one for her hands on top of the hand that was on her cheek.

"I love you so much," Orochi said making Rose blush.

"I love you more than that," Rose said, still blushing but, smiled also.

"I wanna say that you fell for me from day one," Orochi teased a little.

"Not exactly, I started to fall for you as I started to get to know you," Rose explained blushing a little redder.

"So it didn't take long then," Orochi laughed.

"S-Shut up, I guess you liked me since day one or if not when?" Rose asked Orochi with a little huff.

"I don't know, first month maybe. You were cute as hell I couldn't help it," Orochi stated, with a smile making Rose blush more.

"I-I'm not that cute…" Rose said shyly, still blushing a bright red.

"You are, and you're mind numbingly beautiful as well," Orochi teased, with a smile making Rose's blush go extremely dark with steam coming off her head.

"You sure like making me blush, now don't you and you're such a teaser too," Rose sighed, trying to calm her blush.

"I can't help it, you look so cute when you blush," Orochi smirked.

"It's a little unfair if you ask me, since I'm the only one blushing here," Rose complained.

"I can't help that I'm not an easy blusher," Orochi smirked.

'Dammit...' Rose thought, as she started to think of the future.

"Well, what will you say when we have sex and have kids when we get older?" Rose asked Orochi.

"You're thinking a little ahead. But if I'm honest I'd look forward to it," Orochi laughed.

"It's getting pretty late, we should probably head to bed," Rose said, as she looked at the clock on Orochi's bedside table.

"It might be a good idea," Orochi smiled.

Rose got up and helped Orochi stand up then, walked towards the door.

"Night," Rose said, as she walked out of the room and toward her own.

While she was walking towards her room she bumped into Martha who had a knowing smile on her face.

"I see that you confessed to him and that it went well," Martha said.

"Yeah, it did but, how did you know that?" Rose asked confused.

"Let's just say it was a hunch," Martha said smiling.

"Now, you should sleep," Martha said and Rose nodded, as she continued to walk to her room.

When Rose got to her room, she went under her covers and fell asleep.

 **. . . . . .**

Another two years passed after Orochi's and Rose's confession and they certainly did have a happy relationship. After the whole ordeal with Suzy, both of them agreed not to talk about her again, people did wonder about her disappearance but literally everyone thought she was crazy. Eventually after tinkering with a few parts on Yusei's duel runner Orochi got the motivation to make his own, unfortunately for Rose that meant he would spend near enough all his time on the damn thing, she tolerated it but today was the last straw, she was gonna get his full attention.

"Hey Orochi, I need your help with something," Rose said to him, as she walked into the garage.

"What is it?" Orochi asked, not turning away from the unfinished duel runner being built in front of him.

"I think it would be better if I show you, instead of saying it," Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" Orochi questioned, as he set down his tools and stood up with a cloth in his hand to get rid of the black smudges of oil on his front.

"You'll see," Rose said, with a smile but, on the inside she was smirking.

Rose grabbed Orochi's wrist and dragged him to her room, as she closed the door behind her.

"Ohh…" Orochi said in a surprised tone, as he started realizing what was happening.

"I've tolerated you building that runner for too long and now it's my turn to give me your attention," Rose said, looking at Orochi in the eyes.

"I haven't been spending that much time on it… have I?" Orochi questioned not sure himself.

"You spent about 90% on it and the only time you spent time with me is during meals or your breaks," Rose said to Orochi.

"Oh…" Orochi said in an apologetic now realizing what he's done.

"To make it up to me, we do what I want to do now," Rose said, with a smirk, hoping Orochi got what she wanted to do.

"If that's what you want then who am I to say no," Orochi smirked back, before moving his head down and kissing Rose.

Rose kissed back then, after a couple minutes Rose pulled away.

"I also have a surprise for you," Rose said, as she took a few steps back and started to take off her clothes, leaving her in a green lace bra and panties.

Orochi could only whistle in a teasing manner making Rose blush heavily.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked Orochi, still blushing a deep red.

"You are without a doubt the sexiest girl to ever exist," Orochi teased, as he subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of her making her blush even deeper.

"Thanks," Rose said, blushing crimson.

"I mean god damn, your chest didn't know when to stop growing did it?" Orochi teased again taking a few steps forward while steam came off Rose's head.

"You're such a tease, you know that," Rose said, as she placed her hands on top of her breasts.

"I do know that. I can't help that you look so cute when you're embarrassed," Orochi teased once more.

"Can we please just get to business," Rose said.

Orochi didn't respond but instead pulled Rose into a deep kiss while moving his hands down to Rose's ass.

Rose moaned in the kiss and licked Orochi's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth.

Orochi allowed permission but easily dominated over her with his own tongue.

Rose moans more in the kiss and trails one of her hands down to his lower region and starts to rub his dick through his pants.

Orochi shivered at the contact before picking up Rose by her ass and forcing her down onto the bed.

Rose yelped in surprise, as Orochi picking her up by her ass but, moaned a little by the feeling.

Orochi reached around behind Rose and unclipped her bra before throwing it across the room letting her breasts bounce free but also make her a little shy.

Rose quickly tried her best to cover up her breasts with her hands while looking away, as she felt embarrassed and shy.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. You're body is absolutely beautiful," Orochi said supportively before chuckling.

"In all honesty, It's hard for me not to keep my hands off you right now," Orochi teased.

"Okay… let's continue..." Rose said, with a little shy blush still on her face.

Orochi softly grabbed hold of her wrists and put them above her head before he began hard groping her while kissing her.

Rose moaned loudly in the kiss, as she enjoyed the pleasure she was receiving from his touches.

Orochi moved away from the kiss but, instead began planting light kisses along her body starting at her neck.

"Orochi…" Rose moaned softly.

Making sure he left some hickies going down her neck Orochi then moved to her collarbone.

"Orochi, go lower, please," Rose begged him.

Smirking, Orochi did what he was told but also made sure he doing it slowly as he began kissing in between Rose's breasts.

"Orochi…" Rose moaned his name.

Now smirking Orochi began kissing lower and lower but also slowed down with every kiss making Rose shiver.

"Keep going Oroch… your are doing a good job so far…" Rose said in between moans.

Once Orochi got low enough he pulled down Rose's somewhat wet panties before throwing them across the room before kissing Rose's womanhood then sticking his tongue deep inside of her.

"Orochi!" Rose moaned, as she bucked her hips up slightly.

Orochi kept up what he was doing exploring Rose's insides, until he found one spot that sent her into pure bliss.

"Orochi!" Rose yelled, as she came on his tongue.

With a grin plastered on his face Orochi took all of her juices in his mouth before swallowing them all.

"That was… amazing…" Rose said in between breaths.

"I don't doubt that, the amount of times you moaned my name was almost ridiculous," Orochi smirked.

"I can't help it, you're tongue inside me was amazing," Rose said, blushing.

"Just remember though… That was only my tongue, imagine how good you'll feel with normal sex," Orochi teased with a smirk, making Rose's blush an even deeper red.

"I guess, we'll find out when we do it," Rose said, still blushing a bright red.

"I love how shy you are, it's so cute," Orochi smiled, as he moved back up the bed next to Rose.

"Well, it's your turn to feel some pleasure now," Rose said, as she pushed Orochi to the bed and unbuckled his pants then, pulled them down along with his underwear, allowing Orochi's dick to spring free from it's prison and surprising Rose how big it was.

"You're bigger than I thought you would be," Rose said to Orochi.

"I don't know whether to take that as an complement or an insult," Orochi chuckled.

Rose didn't answer him and leaned down to his dick and put her mouth on the tip of his member then, started to suck lightly.

"Complement it is then…" Orochi said, as his body tensed up before he began groaning out in pleasure.

Rose took more of his shaft in her mouth and used one of her hands to massage his balls, while the other hand stroked the bottom of his shaft.

"Ahh fuck Rose!" Orochi groaned out, as he gripped the sheets.

Rose smirked, as she tried to take the rest of his shaft in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down, adding to Orochi's pleasure.

"Fucking hell…" Orochi groaned out, struggling to keep his cum in at this point.

Rose used her tongue to lick his shaft up and down, while she bobbed her head up and down faster.

"Shit… I don't think I can hold it…" Orochi groaned, putting a hand behind Rose's head.

Rose continued to do what she was doing but, she fastened her pace.

Orochi couldn't stand it anymore and came in Rose's mouth letting out one last groan of pleasure.

Rose swallowed all of Orochi's juices that was in her mouth and let go of his shaft then, looked up at Orochi with a smile.

"You taste really good," Rose said.

"Thanks…" Orochi smiled out wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Should we keep going or do you want to stop here?" Rose asked Orochi.

"Up to you…" Orochi smirked.

"Yeah, let's continue," Rose said, with a small blush.

Orochi immediately flipped their positions so he was back on top but, this time he reached back and took his hair out of the ponytail it was in so that he gave a more seductive and wild appearance to Rose.

"Just please be careful… this is my first time," Rose said in a nervous tone, as she looked up at Orochi.

"I will don't worry," Orochi smiled, before he lined up his tip with Rose's entrance.

Rose took a few deep breathes and gave Orochi a nod to say that she was ready.

Orochi complied and slowly began to enter Rose, until he felt a wall stopping him from going further.

"Orochi, I'll be fine, so just do it," Rose said.

Again Orochi complied and thrusted past her inner wall earning a yelp of pain and stopped moving waiting for Rose to adjust to his size.

After a few minutes, Rose had adjusted to Orochi size.

"You can move now," Rose said to Orochi.

Orochi smirked at that and began delivering hard and quick thrusts to the one spot he remembered from earlier.

"Orochi!" Rose yelled moaning.

Moving his hands, Orochi grabbed and began groping Rose's breasts.

Rose just kept moaning, as her eyes slowly started to cloud up with lust.

Telling easily that Rose was on the brink of cumming Orochi moved one of his hands away from Rose's and instead began stimulating her clit while his mouth worked on the of breast that he had taken his hand off of.

"Orochi.. I'm going to... cum soon," Rose said between moans.

"Soon isn't an option… You're cumming, right now," Orochi teased in an almost commanding tone, as he increased his movements to even faster speeds while hard rubbing her clit.

"OROCHI!" Rose yelled, at the top of her lungs, not even caring if anyone heard her moans, as she came over Orochi shaft then, her walls tightened around the rest of his dick.

"Fucking hell… you're so tight…" Orochi groaned out, as he couldn't help but cum in reaction to her new tightness.

"I feel so full now…" Rose said in between breathes, as she looked up at Orochi with a satisfied smile.

"Glad I did my job well then…" Orochi smirked, as he pulled out of Rose and laid down next to her.

"Do you think I will become pregnant after this? Since we forgot to use protection," Rose asked Orochi.

"I doubt it, besides I think it'll be better if you were pregnant after I finish the duel runner, then I can start earning some cash for us both," Orochi smiled moving a few strands of his own hair out of his face.

'Shit I completely forgot about protection' Orochi mentally slapped himself at the realization of that.

"Yeah but, for now let's hope," Rose said, as she yawned.

"I didn't think you were that tired," Orochi teased.

"Well, sex is tiring work," Rose said, as she rested her head on Orochi's chest.

"I'm not tired though," Orochi smirked, somewhat proud about that.

"Well, you can go back to the garage and continued to work on the duel runner if you want, while I take a nap," Rose said to Orochi.

"Are you sure?" Orochi questioned before receiving a nod before smiling softly at her, as he got up and was about to walk away.

"Wait…" Rose said quietly as she grabbed his hand.

"J-Just promise me you'll give me more attention now…" Rose said with a embarrassed blush looking away.

"I promise, you're my whole world after all. Besides if giving you attention means more of this then I'm more than happy to comply," Orochi smiled out, before it turned into a seductive smirk making Rose blush more.

"B-Baka…" Rose said in an embarrassed tone letting go of his hand and hiding herself in the covers.

 **. . . . . .**

As Orochi quietly exited Rose's room he turned around and was met with roughly five different girls with thick heavy blushes on their faces leaning against the wall so that they were listening in.

"Having fun there?" Orochi smirked, as he put his hair back into a ponytail.

All five of the girls jumped back in shock all of them looked at Orochi in shock and awe, Orochi also noticed that Rin was one of the girls listening in.

"W-What are you doing out here?!" One of the girls asked.

"I'm not tired, so I'm gonna go back to work on my duel runner," Orochi simply shrugged.

"What?! H-How are you not tired?!" Rin asked in shock.

Orochi just shrugged his shoulders, before walking away towards the garage.

"Lucky…" All five of the girls of the said simultaneously

As Orochi walked away Rin began thinking if it was finally time she took action with Yugo but decided to wait for Rose to finish with her nap then talk to her.

A few hours later, Rose had slowly opened her eyes and sat up but, flinched in pain as her lower back and crotch were sore but, tried her best to ignore it.

Rose limped towards her wardrobe and picked out some clothes before, she limped towards the door and opened it to see Rin.

"Hey Rin, what are you doing here?" Rose asked her.

"I was wanting to talk to you," Rin said, with a small blush.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rose asked.

"I want to take action and confess to Yugo but, I not know how to go about it. So, can you please help me?" Rin asked Rose.

"Sure but, I'm going to see Orochi before we start," Rose said, as she limped towards the garage, while holding the wall for support.

Once Rose got to the garage, she knocked on the door.

"Hey Orochi, it's Rose, so I'm coming in okay," Rose said, walking inside the garage.

"Hey babe," Orochi smiled, as he set down his tools and walked up to Rose before kissing her deeply.

Rin just looked at the two in shock with an awkward blush at how open they were, while Rose just blushed.

"Hey, how is the duel runner coming along?" Rose asked Orochi, with a smile still blushing slightly.

"I'd say… 45 maybe 50% percent done," Orochi smiled keeping an arm around her waist.

"If you're lucky, you might finish the duel runner in a few days," Rose said, her blush brightening up slightly from the contact.

"I guess so," Orochi said turning slightly to look at the duel runner but then turned back to Rose.

"Oh and by the way Rin and handful of of other girls were listening in on us earlier," Orochi stated making Rose go a pure red colour while Rin looked away with an embarrassed blush of her own.

"W-Why would you listen in on us, Rin?" Rose asked her, extremely embarrassed.

"I just couldn't help it. When I saw a few girls in front of your room, I got curious and when I heard you moaning out Orochi's name so loud, I just kept imagining myself yelling Yugo's name," Rin said blushing and also looking away.

"At least you weren't doing anything else besides listening" Orochi joked, while Rin just blushed harder.

"Shut up…" Rin said, still blushing.

Orochi only just laughed at the two of them but, hugged Rose while he did so.

Rose hugged Orochi back and rested her head on his chest.

"You're so adorable," Orochi teased quietly.

"I'm not that adorable..." Rose said blushing, hiding her face in Orochi's chest.

"You are. You're pretty sexy too," Orochi teased quietly again making Rose hide further into his chest while steam came off the top of her head.

"Orochi, can you please stop teasing me in front of Rin, it's making me embarrassed," Rose said to Orochi.

"Okay fine, I will," Orochi smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Rose, can we go now, since I need your help with that _thing_ ," Rin said.

"Actually, I think Orochi could help us with you and Yugo getting together," Rose said.

"Yeah, but it should be easy though as he's head over heels for you," Orochi said to Rin making her face completely red.

"I think everyone in the orphanage knows that by now," Rose said, with a small smirk, making Rin blush a brighter red.

"The only reason he hasn't done anything is because he's scared you don't like him," Orochi stated.

"Just go up to him and kiss him then, that will show him you like him," Rose said, with a smile.

"Okay…" Rin said in a nervous tone and walked out of the garage.

"She's actually gonna do it…" Orochi said in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Well, she seemed to be desperate to have Yugo as her's, which I can't blame her," Rose said in a calm tone.

"Wait, were you the same with me then?" Orochi asked while Rose's blush stayed on her face.

"Maybe…" Rose said in a shy tone, as she looked away from Orochi.

"Hold on, what would you have been like if I didn't kiss you then?" Orochi asked in a worried tone, that she might've been like Suzy if he didn't kiss her.

"I wasn't like Suzy, I was just too shy to admit my feelings for you, since I was afraid of rejection," Rose said to Orochi, still looking away from him.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice the hints," Orochi chuckled.

"I didn't really pay attention since I would just have fun with you, whenever we hanged out," Rose said, looking at Orochi, with a soft smile.

"I really love you, you know that?" Orochi smiled back.

"I love you more than that," Rose said to Orochi.

Orochi didn't let her talk anymore and kissed Rose deeply.

Rose kissed back, as she put her arms around his neck.

Orochi just smirked before moving his hands down her body until he reached her waist and pulled her closer.

"I guess, we are doing this again, aren't we?" Rose asked, as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Well it's up to you, I just wanted to taste your sweet lips again" Orochi smirked.

"Actually, what do I taste like to you?" Rose asked curious.

"Your lips are incredibly sweet, kinda like watermelon," Orochi said, while thinking of the best way to describe her taste.

"To me, you taste like peppermint," Rose said.

"That doesn't tell me if I taste nice to you or not" Orochi laughed making Rose giggle as well.

"Well, I do think you taste nice, since it's a nice peppermint, it's not too strong or weak, it's just right," Rose said, with a smile.

"Aw you're too kind," Orochi smiled.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend after all and I am suppose to make you happy," Rose said in a serious tone, as she put a hand on his cheek.

"You do that just by being my girlfriend," Orochi smiled softly grabbing her chin.

"I like it when you smile," Rose said, with a soft smile.

"The same could be said about you," Orochi smiled back leaning down slightly.

"What are you doing now?" Rose asked Orochi, as she wasn't sure what he was doing.

"I just wanna keep kissing you, I don't know why but it's all I can think about," Orochi stated, stopping so that he was only a couple of centimeters away from her lips.

"Looks like you have become addicted to my taste," Rose teased Orochi.

"Now I just need to get you addicted to mine," Orochi smirked.

"I guess, we'll see about that, now won't we," Rose said, as she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Orochi kissed back with as much passion as he could muster, as he forced Rose against the wall, as they began making out heavily.

Many minutes went by as they only focused on each other and making out with each other until the garage door opened with Yugo and Rin walking in holding hands but both of them gasped when they saw the state Orochi and Rose were in. Rose up against the wall her hands around Orochi's neck with her hands going through his now down hair. Orochi on the other hand had his vest thrown off, courtesy of Rose, and had one of his hand up Rose's shirt playing with her breasts while the other was down in her shorts fingering her.

"What the hell you two!" Rin yelled at them, catching their attention.

Orochi pulled away from the kiss and looked at them with wide eyes and embarrassed blushes on their faces not expecting them there. Also noticing the state they were in Orochi quickly pulled his fingers out of Rose and moved his hand out of her shirt before putting his hands underneath her ass so Rose could still rest hide herself from Rin and Yugo.

"Erm… Hey you two…" Orochi said surprised, while Rose was bright red with steam coming off her head hiding in Orochi's chest from embarrassment, both of them having incredibly messy hair now.

"Looks like you two were having fun there but, why wouldn't you do it in your or Rose's room instead of here?" Rin asked, not really impressed.

"We got… a little carried away" Orochi laughed.

"Uh huh, we noticed," Rin said.

"Like seriously, you two looked like you were on the brink of having sex," Yugo said also not impressed but a small blush on his face from seeing the two of them in such a state.

"S-Sorry, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Rose said.

"Let's go, Yugo," Rin said, as she grabbed his hand and they both walked off.

"Okay. See ya Orochi," Yugo quickly said, as he was dragged out of the garage.

"That was really embarrassing..." Rose said blushing a deep crimson.

"Yeah it really was…" Orochi added with a little embarrassed blush of his own.

"I'm going to go and help Martha with dinner," Rose said, as she fixed her clothes up slightly.

"Here, let me help you there," Orochi smiled, as he set Rose down on her feet and then helped Rose sort out her hair so it didn't look so messy.

"Thanks, Orochi," Rose said, giving him smile.

"It was my fault to begin with, so it's the least I can do," Orochi smiled back.

"Even if it was your fault, I enjoyed it either way. Anyways, I'll see you at dinner," Rose said, as she gave him one last kiss and left the garage in a slight limp to the kitchen to help Martha.

Orochi just watched Rose leave with a smile, before he put his vest back on and got back to working on his duel runner.

 **. . . . . .**

As Rose predicted, Orochi's duel runner prototype was finished within a few days after she said that and Orochi was currently standing over the duel runner with a massive smirk on his face.

"Finally… I hope Yusei doesn't mind I stole his runner's design…well I did go with a different engine type than his," Orochi said to himself, as he did a quick check up on the runner before putting on a new outfit that again was similar to Yusei's but instead of the orange orbs on his jacket he had a neon green dragon on the back with some green decals down the arms.

Orochi then threw on a helmet before revving the engine several times and blast off onto the streets of New Domino, Orochi had unfortunately not noticed the big warning symbol on the screen of his computer as he left behind in the garage.

Rose started hearing a noise come from the garage and decided to check it out.

When Rose got to the garage, she opened the door to the garage and that Orochi wasn't inside, nor was the Duel runner but, what caught her attention was the noise coming from the computer.

Rose walked up to the computer and saw the warning sign flashing on and off the screen, while the design of Orochi's Duel runner with in the background, making Rose panic slightly but, tried to calm herself as much as possible.

Rose ran of the garage to find Yusei and see if he could do something or see why the computer had a warning sign on it.

Rose found Yusei talking with Martha in the lounge room.

"Yusei, Orochi's gone along with his Duel runner and there is a warning sign on the computer," Rose said to him.

"Wait what?!" Yusei shouted, as he ran into the garage and quickly grabbed the computer a looked at the screen for less than a couple seconds before his face filled with dread and horror.

Rose followed him and when she saw the look on his face, she started to panic and also started to get worried.

"Yusei, what's going? What's with the look? Will Orochi be okay?" Rose asked him.

Yusei was silent but his mouth was open as if he was ready to speak but struggling to find the words.

"I… I don't know… I'm sorry Rose but I don't know…" Yusei stated, as he just continued to look at the screen.

"That baka… why didn't he check before testing it…" Rose said, as tears streamed down her face.

Both of them were in a sad silence while else where Orochi was on the open city highway riding along at ridiculous speeds.

"I can't believe these highways are completely open and no one uses them! They're great for speed!" Orochi shouted as he enjoyed the wind flow around him.

Orochi set his runner on auto pilot as he took off his helmet and let his hair free while he stuck his arms out to the sides and began laughing.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Orochi shouted out to the wind in pure joy.

Not being able to stop himself, Orochi made his duel runner go as fast as it could and turned on the duel disk on it and pulling out one of his ace monsters in between his right index and middle finger and smiled.

'I shouldn't be the only one enjoying this' Orochi smirked, as he slammed the card down on the energy blade.

"Descend from the heavens… **Speed Wind Dragon**!" Orochi cried out throwing his right hand up in the air expecting to see his dragon appear but instead started hearing a bunch of noises come from the engine a saw that the solid system in his runner was producing worrying sparks of electricity coming from it.

"Oh shit!" Quickly throwing on his helmet back on Orochi prepared for the worst but was met with a blinding bright and immediately was knocked out.

As Orochi slowly awoke he knew his body felt like it was on fire as he saw he was on the tarmac several feet away from his somehow unharmed duel runner.

"What…?" Orochi questioned as he gripped his head.

Orochi didn't want to get in trouble with sector security and began making his way to his duel runner and making it back to the orphanage.

Rose was in her room crying because Orochi hadn't come back after a few hours, making her start to worry and also started to make her think that him was dead but, would shake the thought away knowing he would come back.

"Orochi… where are you?..." Rose said to herself, in between sobs.

After she said that though Rose heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Rose asked calmly, as she wiped away her tears the best she could.

"Your...favourite… Idiot…" Rose heard the voice and ran to the door and opened it to see Orochi standing there covered in scrapes and bruises with his stupid smile plastered on his face as his hair was down and messy but his eyes had a faint glow to them.

"Orochi, what happened to you?!" Rose asked him, tears now falling down her face again

"Me… being… me" Orochi said weakly, while Rose just hugged his chest while she sobbed out all of the worry she had built up.

"You… You stupid baka!" Rose shouted out in a sob while Orochi just hugged her tightly.

"When I saw… the warning sign… on the computer… I went straight to Yusei… when he saw it… his face turned to dread and horror… we thought you… were going to… die…" Rose said between sobs.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't... have made you... worry" Orochi said now stroking the top of Rose's head.

"I...I don't know… what I have done… if you died… you mean the… whole world to me…" Rose sobbed.

"And… you're my whole universe…" Orochi smiled.

"So, please don't… go off without telling me first…" Rose said, as she started to calm down slightly.

"I promise…" Orochi smiled now struggling to keep consciousness, but not show signs of it to Rose.

"You should go to Martha, so she can look over your injuries," Rose said to Orochi.

"Yeah… I'll go… no-" Orochi couldn't even finish his sentence, as he passed out making Rose go back to panicking.

"Orochi!" Rose yelled, as she looked at him with pure worry.

As Rose called his name, Martha had rushed up to her and Orochi and started to look over him.

"When did he get back?" Martha asked Rose.

"He came back a few minutes ago," Rose said to Martha.

"Orochi is just as reckless as Yusei," Martha sighed, as she and Rose picked him up and took him to the infirmary, so she could heal him.

Martha treated all of Orochi's injuries, while he was still unconscious and once she was done, she left Rose with the sleeping Orochi.

Orochi was violently woken up by a cough of his own, giving a pained expression before looking at Rose and losing that look completely.

"You okay?" Rose asked Orochi in a worried tone.

"My chest feels like I hit a train then got set alight," Orochi laughed, before flinching in pain.

"Well, that doesn't sound like fun," Rose said.

"It hurts like hell," Orochi stated in pain.

'I wish I could help him with the pain… actually maybe I can' Rose thought, as she got her deck out and started to look through it.

Rose then took out Light Magician's card before she put the rest of her deck away.

"From the Duel spirit world I Summon, Light Magician!" Rose said, as the card turned into Light Magician.

"Light Magician, can you heal Orochi, so he won't feel pain anymore?" Rose said her magician.

" _ **Of course, Mistress,**_ " Light Magician said, as he raised his wand and pointed it at Orochi.

After a few minutes, Orochi's injuries were healed and he didn't feel anymore pain in his chest.

Rose dismissed Light Magician and looked at Orochi.

"So, how do you feel now?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

"A lot better now… thanks," Orochi smiled.

"It's no problem," Rose smiled back.

"My body still feels weird though…" Orochi stated, as he lifted his right hand up so he could see it.

"What do mean by weird?" Rose asked Orochi.

"I don't know… I'll try focusing on it," Orochi said, as he focused his eyes on his hand and after a few seconds a cold breeze started to flow around the room.

"What the hell… was that wind?" Rose asked shocked.

"Must be from the windows," Orochi stated as he continued to focus while Rose looked over at the windows and saw they were firmly shut.

"All the windows are shut, so you must be making it," Rose said, looking at Orochi.

"Wait what?!" Orochi questioned in shock.

"What happened to you for you to control wind?" Rose asked Orochi.

"I don't know… maybe it had something to do with my duel runner, but apart from that I have no idea," Orochi said, still looking at his hand.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Orochi responded.

"Well, it should be interesting to see how it will work and what you can do with it," Rose said.

"Yeah… I guess it will," Orochi smiled.

"So, are you well enough to walk back to your own room?" Martha asked Orochi, as she walked into the room with Yusei who had his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I know Yusei… I'm an idiot," Orochi said, looking away from Yusei.

"You knew how potentially dangerous that engine was, you didn't even look into a full check of your runner, You could've died," Yusei stated almost coldly making Orochi grip the infirmary covers and gain a depressed expression on his face.

"Yusei, give the poor teenager a break. He is almost like you when you were his age, same with Jack and Crow," Martha said him.

"He still needs to know the consequences of his actions like we did," Yusei stated.

"Yusei, he knows what he did was wrong! And Aki would agree with me, if she was here!" Rose said to him.

"He almost died from his own ignorance!" Yusei shouted.

"Well, he didn't and he gained something from it!" Rose yelled back.

"Would you like to tell me what he gained then?!" Yusei retorted now a little frustrated at how Rose was defending him.

"He's able to control wind," Rose stated to Yusei.

"What?!" Yusei said in disbelief along with Martha.

"Orochi, show them," Rose said to him.

Orochi nodded and held out his hand and focused as a miniature tornado formed in the palm of his hand.

"Well, that's interesting, don't you think so Yusei?" Martha asked.

"That's definitely… something," Yusei said still in shock.

"So, what will be Orochi's punishment?" Martha asked Yusei.

"He can't go near his duel runner for the next two weeks," Yusei simply stated.

"What the fuck Yusei!" Orochi shouted out in annoyance.

"I guess, that's fair," Rose said.

"No it isn't!" Orochi complained while everyone else sighed.

"Orochi, it's only two weeks, besides we can spend more time together," Rose said, with a smile.

"She's right, you need to be more social," Martha added.

"Ugh… fine," Orochi sighed out in defeat, as he laid back down on the infirmary bed.

"Well, we will leave you to rest," Martha said, as Yusei and Rose followed behind her, leaving Orochi by himself.

 **. . . . . .**

It had been a year since then. Orochi started to train his powers while he was also making adjustments to his Duel runner, so what happened last time wouldn't happen again.

During that year, Rose had helped Orochi train with his powers while, also training with her own but, she was wanting to test Orochi's powers in the bedroom and how much of a difference it would make.

"Hey Orochi, can we try something new in the bedroom?" Rose asked him.

"Sure, what was it you wanted to try," Orochi asked turning away from his duel runner.

"I was wanting to use your powers and see if it would make sex more interesting," Rose said.

"Oh… okay I'm down for this," Orochi smirked, as he picked up Rose by her ass so she could wrap her legs around him and kiss him while he carried her to her room.

When they got to Rose's room, Orochi had placed Rose on the bed and deepened the kiss.

Orochi began cycling the air around the room making it hot, while he made Rose cold in certain places so he could get a mixture of pleasurable reactions from Rose.

"Orochi…" Rose moaned, as her nipples started to erect because of the cold air and her core started to get wet from the excitement.

Orochi smirked at the state Rose was in and threw off his shirt, as he reached underneath her shirt and began playing with her breast and nipples roughly.

"Orochi, I want you to do more to my body then, just playing with breasts," Rose moaned out.

"I was trying to tease you but never mind then," Orochi chuckled, as he trailed one of his hands down Rose's body before he reached the point where he could start fingering her.

"Orochi…" Rose moaned, as she arched her hips up slightly.

Orochi kept up what he was doing, before he began moving his fingers slightly to find a certain spot.

'It should be… right… here' Orochi thought with a smirk, as he found a spot that sent the most pleasure to Rose while he added another finger.

"Orochi!" Rose moaned, as he had hit a certain bundle of nerves inside her.

Orochi couldn't stop the erection building in his pants from how good Rose's sweet innocent voice sounded while she moaned out his name.

Rose noticed his erection through his pants then, she trailed one of her hands down to his pants and started to rub it.

Orochi groaned out from the feeling before he threw Rose's clothes off and increased heat of the room.

Rose continued to moan out Orochi's name, as her eyes started to fog up with lust and started to get a blush from the heat.

'Come on… if I keep hitting this spot then she'll start begging' Orochi thought to himself, as kept up with his fingers while featherly kissing her lower abdomen.

"Orochi, please do more," Rose pleaded him.

Orochi smirked before creating a small cold breeze along her back making her shiver from pleasure.

Rose continued to moan, as her body continued to shiver from the pleasure she was receiving from Orochi's fingers pumping inside her and also the wind that was against back.

Orochi knew he wasn't going to get anywhere else with just his fingers anymore so he decided to start using his tongue instead so he would get more reactions and moans from Rose.

"Orochi… I'm going to cum soon…" Rose said between moans.

Now smirking a little more Orochi started to move his tongue to Rose's sweet spots sending the most pleasure while he sent an even colder breeze up her spine.

"Orochi!" Rose yelled, as she came on his tongue and mouth.

Orochi quickly took in her juices before he kept assaulting her with his tongue.

Orochi did that for a couple minutes, until Rose came again in his mouth.

"You really do love my tongue don't you?" Orochi teased, as he finished licking up the rest of her juices and looked up at her seductively while Rose's breath's were incredibly uneven.

"Who wouldn't... your tongue is amazing…" Rose said between breathes.

"Tell me, is there anything you want from me now?" Orochi teased knowing full well what she wanted.

"You know what I want," Rose said, looking at him lust filled eyes.

"I want you to say it- no, beg for it," Orochi teased, as he moved up slightly and trailed one of his fingers up her inner thigh stroking the sensitive skin.

"Orochi, I need you. I really need you inside me," Rose pleaded.

"What do you want specifically?" Orochi teased, making the room as hot as he could.

"I need your cock deep inside me!" Rose yelled begging with a massive blush over her face.

"Okay then," Orochi smirked, as he thrusted into Rose with ease.

Rose couldn't stop the loud moans coming out of her mouth as Orochi began thrusting harder into her sweet spot.

"Orochi!" Rose yelled loudly.

Orochi leaned forward and grabbed Rose's breasts and began groping them roughly as well as lightly pinching and pushing on her nipples as he knew they were one of her most sensitive areas.

Rose placed her legs around Orochi's waist, so he could thrust deeper inside her.

Orochi compiled and began thrusting as hard and as fast, as he could while still roughly playing with her breasts.

"Orochi, I'm going to cum soon!" Rose yelled.

'I'm no where near close to cumming' Orochi smirked, as continued to relentlessly thrust in and out of Rose.

"OROCHI!" Rose yelled, as she came on his dick.

Orochi couldn't help but groan at how tight Rose was getting, but kept thrusting to keep adding to her ecstasy.

"Orochi… I want to… have children... with you…" Rose said between moans.

Orochi's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Where did this come from?" Orochi questioned.

"I just... feel ready... to have them," Rose said to Orochi.

"Okay… then get ready… because I'm gonna give you so much of my cum," Orochi smirked, as he started to thrust even harder and faster.

"Please do… I need… as much… as possible…" Rose moaned.

After a couple minutes Orochi finally came inside Rose filling up her insides but Rose realized how much of a pleasure high she was going to get from the fact he was still hard and he kept on going.

"I have a… feeling that we… are going to… keep going until… you are satisfied…" Rose said between breathes.

"You said you wanted as much as possible," Orochi smirked, as he both he and Rose came again.

After an hour passed, Orochi was finally done and he had cum inside of Rose and total of 20 times while Rose had came about 37 times and felt so full.

"For sure now... I will definitely get... pregnant with your child…" Rose said between breathes.

"You look satisfied," Orochi teased, with a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I am," Rose said smiling.

"I can't get over how many times you came, it felt like you were milking me dry," Orochi teased, while smiling back at Rose.

"Well, I can't last as long as you," Rose said with a pout.

"I know but I love how much you resist to go along with the teasing, it makes it a little more difficult to get you to beg," Orochi smirked, while softly touching her cheek.

"Well, I want to make it more fun by not begging," Rose said, leaning into his touch.

"You can't help it though," Orochi teased, while chuckling a little.

"Only because you are good this," Rose said.

"I can't help it, just looking at you being sexy makes my instincts want to do these things," Orochi stated, as he softly stroked Rose's cheek with his thumb.

"Well, you're pretty sexy yourself," Rose said smiling.

"You flatter me," Orochi smiled back.

"I guess, I do but, you like it when I do," Rose teased.

"Hmm… I guess I do" Orochi said jokingly while Rose just giggled at him.

"I love you, Orochi," Rose said to him.

"I love you too, Rose. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Orochi smiled.

"Same here," Rose yawned.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're really tired," Orochi chuckled.

"Well, we did have a long session of sex," Rose said, as she laid on his chest.

"That's true," Orochi smirked, as he wrapped his left arm around her waist so she was closer.

"Night…" Rose said, before falling asleep to the sound of Orochi's heartbeat.

"Night…" Orochi said softly while he just enjoyed their embrace.

 **. . . . . .**

After a few days, Rose started to not feel well, as she would throw up in the mornings and would get headaches from time to time, making Orochi, Martha and Yusei worried for her.

"Babe are you alright? You don't seem to good?" Orochi asked in concerned.

"To be honest, I don't know," Rose said to him.

"Why don't we let Martha get you checked up?" Orochi suggested, as he picked up Rose and carried her to Martha's infirmary.

Once they got to Martha's infirmary, Martha let them in and Orochi placed Rose on one of the beds, before Martha did a check over on Rose but, she had a hunch on why Rose was sick.

"Orochi could I talk to you outside for a moment?" Martha asked him.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" Orochi asked calmly but, a hint of worry was still in his voice.

"I think she might be pregnant," Martha said to Orochi.

"That's great!" Orochi smiled, looking happy beyond compare.

"I have a feeling that you two were planning this to happen," Martha said, with a sigh.

"Possibly…" Orochi laughed nervously.

"You know taking care of a child is a big responsibility and you two are still teenagers," Martha said to Orochi, with a serious tone.

"I'm aware, besides Rose was the one who wanted kids, I'm just happy I can spend my life with her," Orochi stated, also in a serious tone.

"Fine, I'll allow you two to have the child but, as long as you take good care of it," Martha said.

"I promise," Orochi smiled.

"You should go back inside and tell her the good news," Martha said, with a smile.

Orochi nodded and went back to Rose and looked at her lovingly.

"Rose, we're gonna have a baby," Orochi smiled brightly.

"Yay!" Rose said, as she jumped into Orochi's arms and she had a big smile on her face.

"I know! We're gonna be parents!" Orochi smiled.

"I can't wait to see if it is a girl or a boy," Rose said to Orochi.

"You and me both," Orochi smiled, before kissing Rose on the lips.

Rose kissed back.

"I love you so much," Orochi said, as he broke away from the kiss.

"I love you more than that," Rose said, looking at Orochi.

"I'm so happy to spend the rest of my life with you," Orochi smiled at Rose, with loving eyes.

"Same," Rose said, giving Orochi a smile.

"Congrats you two, I'll have to tell Aki about the good news," Yusei smiled at the two teens.

"Thanks Yusei," Rose said to him, with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, I know you two will be great parents," Yusei smiled back at her, as he texted Aki on his phone.

"I will be helping Rose with making sure that the baby develops properly but, also help with when Rose gives birth," Martha said to Rose and Orochi.

"Thank you Martha, it means a lot to us," Rose said to her.

"It's no problem sweetie," Martha said to Rose, with a smile.

"Thank you Martha, you've done so much for us both, and I can't thank you enough; same for you Yusei," Orochi stated in a caring tone, while looking at Rose.

"It's fine. Now I suggest that Rose should get some sleep, since she looks pretty tired," Martha said.

"Yeah, I'll go do that," Rose said, as she walked to her room.

Orochi followed after Rose and gave her a kiss on the lips saying that he hopes she'll be up soon.

"I will be asleep for a couple hours, so during that time you can work on the duel runner," Rose said to Orochi.

"Will do, rest as much as you need to," Orochi smiled.

Rose nods, as she closed her bedroom door behind her and walked up to her bed then, climbed under the covers and fell straight asleep.

 **. . . . . .**

It had been about a month since then and during that time Rose's stomach started to grow over the month.

Martha asked Rose to do a check to see how the baby was going, while Orochi kept trying to improve his duel runner over the month.

At the moment Rose was lying on one of the bed in the infirmary, as Martha was checking over her and the baby.

"You two are doing pretty good so far, since I know that you have followed my instructions," Martha said to Rose.

"Yeah, since it's good for the baby and I'm just really glad that you're here to help me," Rose said, as she sat up on the bed.

"Well, I want to make sure that you both stay healthy and make that there isn't any problems," Martha said.

"And I'm really grateful for you doing that," Rose said smiling.

"Well, your check up is done, so you can go now," Martha said to Rose.

"Okay, thanks Martha," Rose said, as she left the infirmary to see Orochi.

Rose walked to the garage and walked inside to see Orochi working on his duel runner.

"Hey hon, I'm back," Rose said, as she walked up to Orochi and started to massage his shoulders.

"Hey beautiful, how did the check up go?" Orochi asked as he relaxed at the feeling.

"It went fine, so how is the duel runner going?" Rose asked Orochi.

"I increased the top speed, the gear change speed and I made some engine upgrades so it has no chance of exploding like before," Orochi stated, as he relaxed more into the massage.

"Well, that's good to hear," Rose said, with a smile.

As Rose finished massaging Orochi, he turned around then placed hand on Rose's pregnant belly.

"You're getting pretty big after just one month," Orochi said with a slight laugh.

"Well, Martha hasn't said anything about it," Rose said to Orochi.

"You're still pretty big," Orochi laughed, as he moved around to behind Rose and began massaging and tickling her belly.

"Stop! That tickles Orochi…" Rose said giggling.

Orochi smirked, as he kept on tickling her.

"Orochi stop…" Rose said still giggling, as she grabbed his hands so he would stop tickling her and she could catch her breath back from all the laughing.

Orochi stopped tickling her to let Rose catch her breath but, began rubbing her belly making her blush and giggle as it surprisingly felt good.

Rose placed a hand on Orochi's hand that was rubbing her belly and intertwined their fingers together, while Rose gave Orochi a smile.

"So you're enjoying this huh?" Orochi smiled back at Rose, while laughing a little.

"Yeah, I am, since it feels nice but, It's still a little ticklish though," Rose said to Orochi.

"How's this then?" Orochi chuckled, as he started rubbing in slow circles.

"Yeah, that feels better," Rose said, as she rested against Orochi.

Orochi kept rubbing Rose's belly with warmed up hands thanks to a little help with his powers making Rose feel so comfortable and safe in Orochi's warm embrace.

"That feels really nice, it almost wants to make me fall asleep right now," Rose said, as she closed her eyes.

Orochi smiled before picking up Rose and carried her to her room and set her down on her bed, while continuing to rub her belly.

"Seems like you are liking this as much as I am," Rose said to Orochi, as she was relaxing into his touch.

"I love make you happy, besides it does feel kinda nice," Orochi smiled, as he made his circles a little bigger.

"I also think that our unborn child is also enjoying this as well," Rose said smiling at Orochi.

"I don't doubt that," Orochi chuckled.

"So, what do you think the baby will be, a girl or a boy?" Rose asked Orochi.

"I'd say that the baby will be… a girl," Orochi smiled.

"To be honest I say it will be a boy and it might be like you, when it comes to playing with machines," Rose said giggling.

"We'll find out when Martha takes a look at this big thing," Kori joked, as he stopped rubbing and placed kisses on Rose's belly that made her laugh from how ticklish it was.

"Why do you have to… keep tickling me in… different ways?…" Rose asked still giggling.

"Because your laughs are beautiful," Orochi smirked, before going back to kissing her belly.

Rose blushed off the comment but, also placed a hand at the back of Orochi's head and took out his ponytail, before stroking through his hair.

"Like my hair down do you?" Orochi smirked out in between kisses.

"Yeah, I do," Rose said, still brushing through his hair.

"It's gotten pretty long over the years hasn't it?" Orochi asked, still between kisses.

"It definitely has," Rose said, with a smile.

Orochi stopped talking after that and began kissing Rose a lot faster making her laugh more.

"Okay… Orochi… that's… enough…" Rose said, between giggles.

Orochi just smirked as he kept on kissing Rose.

"Orochi… stop… please…" Rose pleaded, still giggling.

Still smirking Orochi just kept going.

Rose sat up, so that Orochi's head fell against the bed between her legs and so she was able to catch her breath back.

"You sure… like to… tickle me… don't you?... Even when… I pleaded for… you to stop..." Rose said, in between breathes.

"Sorry, it was just so fun," Orochi smiled.

"I know and that one thing I like about you," Rose said smiling.

"The one thing? Aww… I was hoping there would be more," Orochi joked.

"Well, there is but… I'm not going to tell you the others," Rose teased Orochi.

"Aww… please~" Orochi pouted.

"Okay, I like when you use your powers during sex. I also like when you have your hair down. I pretty much like everything about you," Rose said to Orochi.

"Not a single thing you dislike?" Orochi teased.

"Well, there might be one thing…" Rose said.

"Do tell," Orochi smirked.

"Well, I find it annoying when you send more time with your duel runner than me, especially before your accident," Rose said.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop working on it so I can spend so much time with you," Orochi smiled, as he moved up slightly and placed a kiss on her belly.

"Well, I didn't say you couldn't stop working on it but, when it comes to my final months of my pregnancy, you need to be there more for me," Rose said to Orochi.

"I will, I promise," Orochi smiled.

"I know you will," Rose said, as she leaned down and kissed Orochi on the lips.

Orochi moved himself up and kissed her back lovingly.

 **. . . . . .**

Another month had passed and Rose was in another monthly check with Martha.

"So, how are you faring so far?" Martha asked Rose.

"I'm doing fine but, I think that my baby bump is little bigger than it should be though," Rose said to Martha.

"Well, let me have feel then," Martha said, as Rose laid on the bed.

Martha placed her hands on Rose's stomach and started to feel around.

'I definitely feel another inside her' Martha thought, as she took her hands off of Rose's stomach.

"Feels like you two will have not just one child but, two children," Martha said, surprising Rose.

"So… you're saying that Orochi and I are having twins?" Rose asked Martha and she nodded.

Rose's eyes widened in shock but, quickly got over it as she jumped off the bed and hugged Martha, surprising her slightly from the sudden hug but, hugged back.

"You should tell Orochi the good news," Martha said to Rose, with a smile.

Rose nods, as she let Martha go and thanked her before walking to the garage.

"Hey Orochi, I have some good news to share with you," Rose said, as she opened the door to the garage and walked towards Orochi.

"What is it babe?" Orochi said, turning towards Rose taking his hair out of the normal ponytail.

"We're not going to having one but, two kids," Rose said smiling.

"Are you serious?!" Orochi beamed out, with a bright smile.

"Yes, I am," Rose said to Orochi.

Orochi just started laughing happily, as he lifted up Rose and began spinning her around before setting her down and kissing her.

"That's great to hear," Orochi smiled lovingly.

"I was going to take a walk did you want to come with?" Rose asked Orochi.

"Sure," Orochi nodded, as he took Rose's hand.

Both Rose and Orochi left the orphanage hand in hand, as they walked around the small meadow that was next to the orphanage.

The two of them sat down, Rose sitting down in front of Orochi lying back on him while Orochi was softly rubbing Rose's belly.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Rose asked Orochi, as she relaxed into his touch.

"Are you saying that because of the weather or because you're getting a belly rub?" Orochi teased with a chuckle.

"It could be both," Rose said giggling.

"It feels more like the second one," Orochi chuckled, as he began rubbing in circles.

"It's not my fault that it feels nice," Rose pouted.

"And there's so much more of you to rub now," Orochi teased, as he started rubbing with his other hand as well.

"You sure like teasing me, don't you?" Rose asked.

"I can't help it, you're just so cute when you smile and blush," Orochi smiled.

"Thanks and I find you sexy," Rose said smiling.

"Thanks," Orochi smiled as the two of them relaxed on the meadow and Orochi warmed up his hands to make the rubbing even better for Rose.

Rose just relaxed, as Orochi just continued to rub her belly her in soothing patterns.

After a while Orochi got a chill down his spine that Rose picked up on, but kept on rubbing.

As the sun slowly started to set, making the sky turn orange, yellow, pink and purple.

"We've been here awhile haven't we?" Orochi chuckled, as he looked over at the sunset.

"Yeah, I should go, so I can help Martha cook dinner," Rose said, as she got up.

"Stay here with me, let someone else help Martha for once," Orochi pleaded.

"Seriously Orochi, dinner isn't going to cook itself. Besides, Rin does help Martha but, only rarely. So, I offered to help Martha cook and it's become a routine for me," Rose said, as she started walking towards the orphanage.

Orochi sighed out, before letting Rose go and eventually walking back to the orphanage.

For the rest of the evening, Rose helped Martha prepare dinner for the whole orphanage, while Orochi was working on his duel runner.

Once everyone had eaten their meals, Rose offered to do dishes but, Martha told her that she had helped enough and that she should relax.

Rose nodded in understanding, as she decided to go outside and see the star but, also get some fresh air.

Rose leaned against the railing outside the orphanage and admired the bright and shining stars.

"The stars look really nice tonight, I'm really glad I decided to come out to see this," Rose said quietly to herself.

"Mind if I join you?" Orochi asked going behind Rose and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah but, I thought you were playing around with your duel runner?" Rose asked him, as she was still looking at the sky, trying to find a certain constellation.

"I promised you didn't I? I'm gonna spend more time with you and the twins," Orochi smiled.

"Yeah, I know. What's your favourite zodiac constellation?" Rose asked Orochi.

"I'd say… Capricorn," Orochi stated, as he looked up at the sky.

"Mine is Gemini and I just found it," Rose said smiling, as she pointed to where it was.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Orochi smiled, as he looked where she was pointing.

"Have you found yours yet? If not I can help you find it," Rose asked, before offering to help.

"Yeah I'm not to good at this," Orochi laughed nervously.

Rose giggled at him, before looking up to the sky again, within a couple minutes Rose found Orochi's constellation.

"I found it and it's right there," Rose said, as she pointed to Capricorn's constellation.

"Thanks, I'm not that good with stars and stuff," Orochi laughed.

"It's fine, besides I love you very much," Rose said smiling.

"I love you too babe," Orochi smiled, as he bent his head down and kissed the top of her head.

"We should probably head inside, since it's starting to get cold," Rose said.

"I've got us covered," Orochi smiled,a s he used his powers to make a warm breeze cycle around them both.

"You really are handy with your powers," Rose said to Orochi.

"Am I your walking heater and cooler?" Orochi laughed, hugging Rose a little bit tighter.

"You're not just that but, you are also my sexy boyfriend," Rose said.

"So~ your walking, talking, sex machine, heater and cooler," Orochi joked.

"Pretty much," Rose said smiling.

"Oh is that so?" Orochi chuckled, as he lifted up Rose's shirt a little and began tickling her belly.

"Orochi no! Stop!" Rose said giggling.

"Saying stop while laughing doesn't help you!" Orochi laughed out.

"I'm going… to get… you back… when you… stop tickling… me," Rose said still giggling.

"Then I just won't stop," Orochi smirked.

Rose managed to grab both Orochi's hands from tickling her anymore.

"I've still got the advantage," Orochi smiled, as he used his powers to tickle her with the breeze around her.

"No fair…" Rose whined, while giggling.

After a few seconds Rose's grip weakened and Orochi went back to tickling with his hands but also used his powers at the same time.

"Orochi stop… I surrender… I surrender…" Rose said giggling.

"Fine, I'll stop," Orochi sighed out, as he stopped using his powers but, kept his hands on her belly.

"Why do you have to keep tickling me?" Rose asked Orochi.

"Because it's fun and I know you love it," Orochi smiled.

"I guess, you're right but, you can go back inside if you want and I'll stay out here for a little while long," Rose said to Orochi.

"Okay just don't take too long," Orochi smiled, as he gave Rose a kiss, before walking back in.

Rose stayed out on the porch of the orphanage for a couple more minutes, until she decided to go back inside.

"No you don't," A sadistic voice purred out, as Rose was frozen on the spot.

When Rose recognized the voice, she turned around and saw a different hair coloured Orochi.

"Orochi? I thought you went inside to work on the duel runner and why is your hair purple and blue?" Rose asked 'Orochi'.

"My name's Dracul not Orochi, now you're coming with me," Dracul said with a smirk, as he used his powers to lift her off the ground and float with him to the ground.

"Put me down!" Rose yelled at Dracul.

"God you're heavy, I thought you were just fat not pregnant," Dracul said, not even caring if he offended her.

"Will you fuck off!" Rose yelled, with anger in her voice.

"Fuck no, I'm taking you back to my dimension so I can get with this girl who's gonna love me when I break her out," Dracul stated, as he smirked slightly at the thought of his Rose showing him love.

"Now I wanna go fuck her… fucks sake," Dracul groaned out in annoyance, as he lowered Rose down slightly.

"You look like her so you'll do, you fat bitch," Dracul hissed, as he began to undo his belt scarring Rose.

"Let me go!" Rose yelled, as she started to shake in fear.

"Just shut the fuck up," Dracul hissed out, as he was about to pull down his pants but heard a loud violent engine roar.

"Damn I'm gonna have to get further away…" Dracul groaned, as he dragged Rose away with his powers.

When Rose heard the sound of Orochi's duel runner engine, her eyes lit up with hope, knowing Orochi would save her from Dracul.

"ROSE!" Orochi yelled out in worry as he looked around.

"OROCHI!" Rose yelled, as loud as she could, hoping he heard her.

Orochi heard her and revved his engine and drove in the direction of the shout.

"When Orochi gets here, you're done for," Rose said to Dracul.

"What's a little breeze going to do to me?" Dracul laughed, as he kept walking.

"You won't win in a duel against him," Rose said.

"I'd like to see him try," Dracul chuckled.

"You'll see he'll win against you, when he gets here," Rose said.

Before Dracul could say anything else Orochi drove in front of him cutting him off and took off his helmet looking at him with pure rage.

"Get the fuck away from her you shit stain," Orochi threatened, as he stepped off his runner.

"Orochi, I knew you would come and save me," Rose said smiling.

"Of course I would, you mean the world to me babe," Orochi smiled at Rose, before glaring at Dracul.

"You need to get me away from him, before he thinks about sending us back to his dimension," Rose said to Orochi.

"Then consider it done…" Orochi smirked, as he used his powers to launch him forwards and kick Dracul in the side sending him flying to the right while Rose fell but was caught by Orochi.

"I've got you," Orochi smiled.

"Thanks," Rose said, as she hugged Orochi.

"Let's go bac-" Orochi tried to talk but felt a large piercing pain in his shoulder and saw that he had been stabbed in his right shoulder by a somewhat thick branch.

"That was for kicking me," Dracul hissed out with a smirk, as Orochi clutched his shoulder in pain as blood started seeping through.

"Argh! Fuck...!" Orochi groaned out in pain, while Rose went wide eyed in shock.

"Orochi!" Rose said in worry, before summoning Light Rose Synchro Magician to heal Orochi's shoulder.

"Thanks babe…" Orochi smiled weakly holding his shoulder.

"It's fine," Rose said to Orochi, with a small smile.

"Now I need to deal with this bastard," Orochi gritted, as he walked over to his runner and strapped a duel disk to his left arm.

"Orochi, please be careful," Rose said to him.

"I'll try," Orochi smiled, as he activated his duel disk.

"I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you," Dracul growled out activating his own duel disk revealing a purple and blue blade.

"He's not going down easily!" Rose yelled at Dracul.

"Oh shut up already," Dracul said sending a wave of psychic energy at her forcing her back and to the ground.

When Rose hit the ground, she also hit her head, knocking her out.

"You… How dare you!" Orochi yelled out in anger, as his powers began rising even higher.

"DUEL!"

"My turn. I first special summon **Black Phantom Scatter Scout (Level 5, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)** to the field in attack mode. And thanks to his ability I can now summon another from my hand. Now I activate **Dark Double Phantom Fusion**. Now I fuse my two phantoms to make two fusion monsters,"

"Rise from the depths hell! Fusion summon! **Black Phantom Fusion Dragon (Level 10, ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000)** and **Black Corruption Dragon! (Level 8, ATK: 2500 DEF:2000)** " Dracul exclaimed, as his two ace dragons appeared either side of him.

"Let's see what you can do," Dracul smirked taunting Orochi.

Orochi said nothing as his eyes went dark.

When Rose finally awoke she saw Orochi standing there with a dark green aura mixed with a purple one with his dragons **Speed Phantom Synchro Dragon** and **Speed Wind Dragon** either side of him.

'Why does Orochi have a purple aura? It feels like it is pure evil' Rose thought, as she just continued to watch the duel.

"I warned you," Orochi said in a cold and hostile tone that didn't suit him.

"Fuck...you," Dracul hissed, as he hit a button on his duel disk making him teleport away.

Rose stood up and walked up behind Orochi, before she tapped his shoulder.

"Orochi?" Rose asked, with a little worry in her voice.

"Destroy… destroy… destroy…" Orochi kept muttering under his breath.

"Orochi, are you feeling okay?" Rose asked.

"Destroy!... Destroy!... Destroy!..." Orochi began shouting.

"Orochi!" Rose yelled his name, hoping that snapped him out of it.

Orochi blinked frantically as his eyes went back to normal and the aura dispersed.

"What happened to you while I was out?" Rose asked Orochi.

"I don't know… I just started dueling and I was about to beat him but I… can't remember," Orochi explained.

"Well, he's gone now and when I woke up you had a purple aura that felt like pure evil then, you started to chant 'destroy'," Rose said to Orochi.

"Huh… well then, I'm glad to see you're okay now," Orochi smiled, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Why did Dracul look like you?" Rose asked Orochi.

"I have no clue…" Orochi mumbled.

"Do you think he will come back?" Rose asked.

"After that defeat, I don't think he'll come back," Orochi chuckled.

"True," Rose giggled.

"Let's head back, okay?" Orochi smiled.

"Yeah," Rose said back smiling.

When Rose and Orochi got back to the orphanage, they both heard Yugo shouting something.

"What is he shouting about?" Rose asked, as she walked to where the shouting was coming from.

"Orochi! Orochi, you gotta help me! This bastard took Rin from me and I can't find them anywhere!" Yugo said, as tears stung the corners of his eyes.

"Yugo, calm down and take deep breathes," Rose said softly to him.

"She's… She's pretty much everything I had… I can't let that bastard get away with this!" Yugo said, as tears seeped down his face.

"I promise we will get her back," Rose said to Yugo, with a soft smile.

As she said that Yugo's card started glowing, blinding Rose and Orochi, before he disappeared, along with his duel runner.

"Where's Yugo?" Rose asked, as she couldn't see him anywhere in the room, as the glow faded.

"I don't know… he just vanished," Orochi said with a confused look.

"Will he come back?" Rose asked, with some fear in her voice, as she didn't want to lose him.

"He will, he's stubborn so of course he will," Orochi smiled.

Rose nods as she gave a small smile

 **. . . . . .**

It had been a month since Rin's disappearance but, Yugo had came back the next day after he disappeared.

It was also Rose's third month and she just finished her monthly check up with Martha but, this time Orochi was there and they were both happy that the twins were doing well and really healthy.

"I'm really happy that the twins are healthy," Rose said to Orochi, as they were heading to their shared room, as Martha wanted them to be in the same room, so when the twins were born they both look after them.

"Me too… hey just a thought, have you ever considered moving out of here into our own place?" Orochi asked, as Rose rested against him while he played with her hair.

"I do sometimes, since we can't always rely on Martha all the time," Rose said.

"I could probably win a few underground tournaments and get the cash to buy that little place not to far from here," Orochi suggested.

"But, underground tournaments are dangerous. If Sector Security find out about them you would go to the facility," Rose said to Orochi.

"True, but I could deal with Sector Security easily," Orochi smiled.

"They could just overpower you with numbers, since they have heaps of them," Rose said.

"It would still be no problem," Orochi chuckled, making Rose sigh.

"You know Yusei went to the facility, that's why he has that mark on his face, same with Crow," Rose said.

"I am aware… you really don't want me to do this do you?" Orochi asked, with a slight sigh.

"I just don't want you going to the facility, if you get caught," Rose said.

"Well I've got to get money for us somehow," Orochi sighed lightly.

"I know… sorry…" Rose said quietly, with some sadness in her voice.

"Don't be, I know you were trying to help. How about I get you some food for making up for sounding like a bit of an ass?" Orochi suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Rose said, with a small smile.

"I'll be back in a sec," Orochi said, before giving Rose a quick kiss then running out of the room and coming back a minute later with a plate of cookies in his hands.

"These okay?" Orochi asked with a knowing smile, as he knew Rose had a soft spot for cookies.

"Yeah, thanks," Rose said to Orochi, as she took one of the cookies and started eating it.

"Have as many as you want," Orochi smiled, as he set them down next to Rose and went back to where he was sitting before so Rose could rest against him again.

"We could have a house in the duel spirit world," Rose suggested.

"Wait, really?" Orochi questioned, shocked by this new information.

"Yeah, my duel spirits could make us a house and we don't have to pay for anything," Rose said to Orochi.

"That's not a bad idea, plus it's in a different realm so we can go wherever we want from there," Orochi stated, as he began thinking about the idea.

"Plus, we can come back here anytime we want but, in the duel spirit world we can have our privacy," Rose said.

"I'm really liking the sound of this now," Orochi smiled at Rose, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I had a feeling you were but, I wasn't sure," Rose said smiling.

"Of course I'd like it, plus we get to pick where we want the house to be so we could get a place with a great view," Orochi suggested.

"We can go now and find some land to build on," Rose suggested.

"Sure let's go. Wow, I didn't know you had such a big appetite," Orochi chuckled, as he looked to see Rose had subconsciously eaten the cookies while they were talking, Rose couldn't help but blush with embarrassment.

Rose got her deck and looked through it until she found the monster she was looking for, which was Light Rose Synchro Magician.

"I summon from the duel spirit world, Light Rose Synchro Magician!" Rose said, as green version of Light Rose Pendulum Magician appeared in front of her and Orochi.

" _ **Hello Mistress, what can I do for you today?**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician asked Rose.

"Can you teleport me and Orochi to the duel spirit world?" Rose asked her ace monster and trusted friend.

" _ **Of course,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician smiled, as she used her magic to teleport Rose and Orochi her world.

Within a couple seconds Rose and Orochi appeared in the duel spirit world.

" _ **We're here,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked Orochi, as he was looking around.

"Wow… this place looks amazing," Orochi said in awe.

"Well, it's definitely an advantage that I am the princess of this world," Rose said giggling.

"I love that I'm dating a princess," Orochi said to himself, with a smile.

"Come on, let's look around for some land for our house," Rose said, as she grabbed Orochi's hand.

"Okay, but are you sure you'll be fine walking long distances, remember Martha said not to over do it," Orochi added in, as he walked with her.

"I know but, I think I will be fine," Rose said.

" _ **But, if that does end up happening, I can help by having her fly,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician suggested.

"Thanks, I'd rather not have my Rose overwork herself," Orochi smiled, as he thanked Rose's monster.

" _ **It's fine, Master Orochi. So, just call me when you need me,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said, as she disappeared.

"Lead the way," Orochi said while smiling at Rose.

Rose nods, as they started looking for land for their house.

Within a couple hours, they found a spot where they wanted to build their house.

"This place looks perfect. Nice view, near a beach and it's just beautiful," Orochi rambled on to himself.

"I'll summon my duel monsters, so they can start building," Rose said, as she summoned all of her duel monster and told them to build them a house for Orochi, the twins and her.

Once they heard the request and went off to get the materials for the house.

"Did you want to go back to the orphanage?" Rose asked Orochi.

"Sure, let's go see if Yusei and Aki came around yet," Orochi said.

As he said that Light Rose Synchro Magician appeared and teleported them back to their room in the orphanage.

Orochi and Rose went into the main lounge and saw that everyone was in there.

"Why's everyone in the lounge? Is something big going on?" Rose asked really confused.

"You just missed King Dracul's proclamation," Yusei stated simply making the two go wide eyed.

"He was saying he was going to deal with the tops, so he's already done better than others," Aki stated.

"What?!" Orochi shouted in disbelief.

"You gotta be joking?" Rose asked.

"No, King Dracul just showed up but I trust him", Yusei said.

"Yeah me too," Aki smiled, as she hugged Yusei's arm.

"Dracul is a bad guy, so you can't trust him and where is Yugo?" Rose asked, as she looked around the room for him.

"He's upstairs still," Martha added.

Once Rose heard that answer, she ran upstairs to see if Yugo was like the rest downstairs or himself.

"Yugo? It's Rose, can I come in?" Rose asked, as she knocked on Yugo's bedroom door.

"Yeah…" Yugo said in a half hearted voice.

Rose opened the door and walked inside then, walked to Yugo and sat next to him and saw that he was holding a photo in his hand of him and Rin on a date that he was looking at.

"So, are you like _them_?" Rose asked, as she pointed downstairs.

"What do you mean?" Yugo asked, confused at what she meant.

"Everyone downstairs is acting strange because Dracul is king of this city but, he's actually a bad guy, who tried taking me away like Rin," Rose explained to Yugo.

"That's impossible, King Dracul doesn't seem _that_ bad, plus he's not king of the city, he's king of the world," Yugo chuckled, while Rose went wide eyed in complete shock.

Rose quickly ran out of the room and downstairs to where Orochi was.

"Orochi, Yugo is like them too," Rose said to him.

"Rose, it's everyone. Everyone is like this," Orochi said in a voice, that had only a trace of fear.

"What should we do?" Rose asked Orochi.

"I… I don't know…" Orochi said.

"I don't understand why Dracul is doing this," Rose said, as she hugged Orochi while some tears fell down her face.

"I don't know…" Orochi said in a defeated tone.

"I might be best if we go back to the duel spirit world," Rose said to Orochi.

"Yeah it might be…" Orochi agreed.

Rose summoned Light Rose Synchro Magician and she teleported the Synchro couple back to the duel spirit world, next to their house that was slowly being built.

"Dammit… this is really stressing me out…" Orochi thought out loud.

"I'm just glad that we didn't turn out like them but, what did Dracul do to them to make them trust him so easily?" Rose asked.

"I don't know… I guess he has psychic powers of some sort," Orochi explained.

" _ **You're right on that but, he also casted it across the Synchro dimension using the satellites from the high council,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician explained more in detail.

"Fuck…" Orochi said in annoyance.

" _ **Master Dracul is from the Fusion dimension, where Rin is. But, there is four dimensions, your home dimension is the Synchro dimension because you guys use Synchro monsters. In Fusion, they use Fusion. There is also the XYZ dimension and Standard dimension. In the XYZ dimension, I guess you can tell what monsters they use by their dimension name and last in Standard, they use all types of summoning. You two also have a counterpart in each dimension, as you can tell Master Dracul is Master Orochi's Fusion counterpart,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician explained.

"Okay, I see… also can you not refer to Dracul as master, he doesn't deserve the title," Orochi requested to Rose's monster.

" _ **Sorry but, I have too because we have a rule here, where every duel monster has to call humans either Master or Mistress, even if we don't want too,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said to Orochi.

"Rose, you're a princess here, can't you do something about that rule," Orochi asked.

"Not really, I have to be Queen or higher to change that rule but, since my father or the King decided to make that rule because of respect for their card holders," Rose explained to him.

"Okay fine… I'm going to get our stuff back from our Dimension and a few other things," Orochi stated.

"Okay," Rose said.

" _ **I'll teleport you there and then, back here,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said to Orochi.

"Thanks," Orochi smiled.

Light Rose Synchro Magician nods before, teleporting Orochi to his and Rose's room back in the Synchro dimension.

"Just grab the essentials and maybe some other things," Orochi said to himself, as he began getting everything together.

"Okay I'm done," Orochi said out loud after several minutes of packing and gathering.

Light Rose Synchro Magician appeared, before teleporting Orochi back to the duel spirit world.

"So, what did you get?" Rose asked Orochi.

"The essentials and some cooking equipment as well as food, oh crap i forgot my duel runner and all my equipment," Orochi said, before groaning in annoyance.

" _ **Don't worry about it. While you were packing, I decided to bring your duel runner and your equipment with me, before I teleported you back here,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said to him.

"Oh thanks," Orochi smiled.

" _ **It's no problem, Master Orochi,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said to him, with a smile.

"Now what are we going to do about food? I mean I could go to the Synchro dimension and get it," Orochi asked the two.

" _ **There are farm lands with animals and vegetable patches around this area but, also fruit trees as well,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said.

"What about sweet stuff as she has a _big_ sweet tooth," Orochi chuckled pointing at Rose.

"Not my fault that I love sweet stuff," Rose pouted.

" _ **There are bakeries in the town not too far from here,**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said.

"Well you're sorted then," Orochi teased a little at Rose.

"And you are too, since you got your duel runner," Rose said to Orochi.

"Yeah, but I'm going to be teaching myself how to cook properly so I can't spend much time on it," Orochi sighed slightly.

"Well, I can teach you how to cook, since I was taught from Martha," Rose said to him.

"Thanks but I'm good, I know the basics I just wanna practice with a few things," Orochi smiled.

"Okay then, but what will I do while you are doing that then?" Rose asked Orochi.

"I don't know… what do you want to do?" Orochi asked as his brain had come up blank.

"Well, right now, I want to do something that we haven't had in three months," Rose hinted to Orochi, hoping he got what she was saying.

"Huh?... Oh..." Orochi first said in confusion then realization.

Rose pulled Orochi into a deep kiss, before she put her arms around his neck, making the kiss even deeper.

Orochi kissed back with a similar amount of passion as he pick up Rose and slowly lowered her onto the floor as he could see the house wasn't built yet.

Rose lowered one of her hands down to Orochi's covered cock, as she started to rub it through his pants, while licking Orochi's bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth.

Orochi allowed entrance as their tongues began dance around each other, Rose did pick up however that Orochi felt a lot harder than she remembered.

When Rose was starting to run out of breath, she pulled away from the kiss.

"Why are... you harder... than last time?" Rose asked Orochi, between breathes.

"I...erm…" Orochi said with a embarrassed blush, as if he didn't want to say anything.

"Orochi, please tell me," Rose asked.

"Do… Do you promise not to judge me?" Orochi asked.

"I promise I won't," Rose said, with a reassuring smile.

"Well… You know how some guys have… little kinks… I guess mine is that I… like bigger girls… fat girls," Orochi said nervously, while looking away afraid of what Rose was thinking of him.

Rose was shocked at but it made sense as she began to think about it as he frequently rubbed her belly whenever he had the chance ever since she became pregnant and offered her food a lot.

"Well, if that is your kink then that's fine but, that also explains why you like rubbing my belly whenever you get the chance," Rose said to him, with a soft smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself..." Orochi laughed nervously.

"It's fine, besides I enjoy it anyways," Rose said, before kissing Orochi again.

Orochi went wide eyed at the sound of that.

"Wait… you enjoy all the belly rubs and stuff?" Orochi questioned in shock.

"Yeah… there's something satisfying about being full… and what's wrong with eating as much good food as I want," Rose said with a blush on her face.

"So what you're saying is…" Orochi said, as a hopeful look went into his eyes.

"I don't mind putting on a bit of weight… I mean if it gets reactions like this from you then I'd be more than happy" Rose smirked as she gave his erection another stroke.

Orochi reversed their positions so Rose was on top and began rubbing her belly while they kissed, earning soft moans from Rose that surprised herself.

'I never expected this to feel so good' Rose thought, as she used her hands to massage his shoulders.

Orochi smiled at the moans coming from Rose and started to heat up his hands making the rubs even more pleasurable all the while he slid off his pants.

Rose pulled away from the kiss, so she could take off her jacket and shirt, making Orochi see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath then, put them to the side of them before, she continued to moan.

"I had no idea you weren't wearing a bra," Orochi chuckled, as he moved one of his hands up and began groping her left breast hard.

"Well, I feel… more comfortable… not wearing one…" Rose said between moans.

"That does make sense as they're getting bigger throughout this pregnancy," Orochi said, as he moved his thumb and began playing with Rose's now erect nipple.

"I'm pretty… surprised that… I managed… to last… three months… without having… sex during… my pregnancy…" Rose said moaning.

"I only lasted this long because I had to jerk myself off every two weeks so I didn't go insane while being around you," Orochi added, as he moved his right hand off her belly and down to her womanhood but kept a focused wind on her belly so she could still enjoy the feeling of the rubbing while Orochi could still feel her on top of her.

"I didn't… know I… had that… effect on you…" Rose teased Orochi, while still moaning but, moved her right hand behind her and rubbed his shaft.

"Ah fuck… it was going to be longer but then you started getting bigger because of you being pregnant with the twins," Orochi chuckled, placing a kiss on her belly.

"I'm surprised… it ended… up being… twins, since… I don't… think we… have any… twin siblings…" Rose moaned out.

"I guess we're just one in a million," Orochi smiled, as he began fingering Rose.

While Orochi was fingering her, she started to pump his shaft up and down in a medium pace.

"Christ… your hands are so soft…" Orochi groaned out in pleasure.

"But, me… having soft… hands makes… this more… pleasurable for you…" Rose teased him, as she fastened her pace with pumping his shaft.

"Fucking hell… so good..." Orochi groaned out stiffening up slightly.

Rose got up and got into 69 position, before sucking Orochi's dick with her mouth while bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh my fuck…" Orochi moaned, as he enjoyed the blowjob mixed with Rose's weight forcing him down but, moved his head up and began eating her out roughly.

Rose moaned from the roughness, as she moaned it made a vibration on Orochi's dick, sending pleasure up his spine.

Orochi stiffened up and was now struggling to hold in his cum.

'Just a little more…' Rose thought, as she bobbed her head faster and sucked harder.

Orochi quickly moved his tongue and hit all of Rose's soft spots before he had to move away and moan out in pleasure, as he let out the most amount of cum he had in a long time.

Rose swallowed all of his juices, before she sat up but her womanhood was still in front of Orochi's mouth.

Orochi quickly recovered from his slightly out of breath state and began eating her out while rubbing her belly with both hands and sending cold winds up her back.

"Orochi!..." Rose moaned out.

Keeping up with what he was doing Orochi eventually fastened and deepened what he was doing with his tongue, while making bigger rubbing circles with his hands and finally making the breezes on her back a chilling level of cold.

"Orochi!" Rose yelled, as she came on his tongue and in his mouth.

Taking in her juices with a smirk on his face Orochi moved his head away Orochi looked up and began kissing the underside of her belly in a loving but also passionate way.

Rose moaned loudly, as she was enjoying her belly being kissed, as it was really sensitive.

"You know it will feel even better the bigger you get, your skin will get so much more sensitive to the touch," Orochi said in between kisses.

"Well, I… can't wait…" Rose said moaning.

"We'll get started tomorrow I'll make you a feast of sweets, just for you," Orochi smiled in a caring tone.

"I can't… have too… many sweets… since it's… not good… for the twins…" Rose said to Orochi, while still moaning.

"Hmm… fine, a large amount of sweet stuff then a lot of everything else," Orochi chuckled.

"That sounds… good to me…" Rose moaned out.

Orochi stopped kissing Rose's belly and waited to see if she would have a reaction.

"Aww… why did you stop?…" Rose asked Orochi.

"No reason," Orochi smirked, as he began kissing her belly's under side knowing that he's got her hooked.

"Look like… you got… me addicted… to this…" Rose said moaning.

"Explains why you want to get bigger," Orochi chuckled.

After a few minutes, Orochi decided Rose had had enough of the belly kissing as she was starting to get really tired and moved her off him before dressing both of them and carried her into the house which was built a while ago and found the bedroom setting her down on the bed that was built for them.

"You want a snack before we sleep?" Orochi asked with a smile

"Sure," Rose smiled up at Orochi.

Orochi walked out into the kitchen and was surprised to see everything was already in the house.

'Huh, must've been Rose's monsters' Orochi thought to himself, as he began quickly putting stuff together and within ten minutes Orochi came in with a large mushroom pizza.

"Will this do fine?" Orochi asked rhetorically with a smile.

"Yeah," Rose said smiling while licking her lips slightly.

"I hope it's okay," Orochi said, as he handed the plate of pizza to Rose.

"It looks good but, it probably tastes better," Rose said, as she took a piece of pizza and starting eating.

Orochi just smiled to himself while Rose ate and when she was finished he asked how was it.

"It was really awesome," Rose smiled.

"Something tells me you're full after that," Orochi teased slightly as he rubbed her belly softly making her feel so comfortable under the touch.

"Yeah, I am," Rose said, as she laid down on the bed.

"This should probably help," Orochi smiled as he laid down behind Rose reaching around and went back to softly rubbing her making Rose shuffle back into him slightly.

Within a couple minutes, Rose closed her eyes and fell asleep, while still enjoying the belly rub.

Orochi waited until Rose had fallen completely asleep then stopped rubbing her but, wrapped his arms around her cuddling with her as they slept.

The two slept soundly, Rose more than Orochi, when Orochi awoke he realized it was a lot earlier than expected and sighed before silently getting out and going for a quick jog into town to get some supplies, as he remembered he promised Rose a feast.

"I'm guessing all the people living here are duel monsters," Orochi said to himself, as he ran about the town.

"Okay… bakery...bakery… where's the- ah there," Orochi said out loud, as he ran in the direction of the bakery sign.

"Hello?" Orochi said, as he walked in the bakery and was surprised to see a human sized version of Elemental Hero Clayman.

" _ **Ah good morning you must be Master Orochi, an honor to meet you,**_ " The hero monster greeted with a deep and booming voice.

"Likewise, have you got anything sweet that Rose would love?" Orochi asked, as he walked up to the counter.

" ** _Hmm... I believe I do, this is her favorite,_** " Clayman smiled, as he showed Orochi a chocolate bark with many different small chocolates and lollies in it.

"Great, I'll take as many as you've got- shit I don't have any money," Orochi cursed under his breath, while Clayman just held up a hand.

" ** _D_ _on't worry about it, the two of you technically class as royalty so it would be wrong to make you pay,_** " Clayman smiled.

"Clayman, you are a lifesaver," Orochi thanked, as he was handed several medium sized boxes of them and ran out of the store and back home setting them on the table.

"Right, I'll get work on some fried breakfast and see if the smell wakes her," Orochi smiled to himself, as he started working on breakfast.

Within half an hour later, Rose woke up to the smell of food that was coming from the kitchen and she got up and walked to the kitchen to see what Orochi was cooking.

"Morning sleepy head, how did you sleep?" Orochi asked with a smile, as he carried on frying bacon, but also worked on scrambling some eggs.

"Good. How about you, how did you sleep?" Rose asked Orochi.

"Alright. I got something for you, check one of the boxes on the table," Orochi said to Rose, making her eyes gleam a little.

Rose walked over to the table and opened one of the boxes, making her eyes go wide in shock, as she saw her favourite sweet.

"Where did you get these?" Rose asked Orochi, looking at him.

"I have my ways," Orochi grinned.

"But, how did you know this was my favourite?" Rose asked.

"Again, I have my ways," Orochi said, while sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Meanie," Rose pouted, as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Here you go," Orochi smiled, as put a _big_ plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns and toast in front of Rose.

"It can't smell that good," Orochi laughed, as he saw Rose was already sniffing and making slight googly eyes at the food in front of her.

"It does and it will taste even better," Rose said, as she started to dig into her food.

Orochi chuckled lightly as he sat down opposite and ate his own food, that was a bit smaller than Rose's but she didn't care, while making a sly glance here or there at Rose.

Rose finished eating within five minutes.

"Wow, that was amazing," Rose said.

"Glad you thought so," Orochi smiled, as he quickly finished up his breakfast then stood up and took Rose's plate before walking back over to Rose and whispered close to her ear.

"Got room for more?" Orochi asked teasingly, as he used his powers to slide a box of the chocolates towards Rose.

"Yeah," Rose said, as she opened the box of chocolate and started to eat it.

After several bits of chocolate bark Orochi stopped Rose but, only so he could feed her it instead, while her rubbed her slowly filling belly.

Rose didn't know what it was, but for some reason the way that Orochi was feeding her just felt right, as she couldn't help but relax and enjoy every bite.

'I feel full but I don't care… this tastes and feels too good' Rose thought to herself happily.

Eventually the box of chocolate was empty and Orochi looked a tiny bit sad at that, but shook it off as he looked at his Rose who had a face that showed she was past the point of full.

"You okay there beautiful?" Orochi asked, as he began placing soft warm rubs on Rose's now bloated belly, soothing her.

"Yeah… just really, really full…" Rose said to him before looking down at her herself to see that both the large breakfast and large amounts of chocolate had increased her stomach size by about an inch.

"You could've said stop if it was that bad," Orochi chuckled, as he kept rubbing.

"It just tasted too good to stop eating and it felt good that you were feeding me," Rose said.

Orochi had a little shiver down his spine and smirked as he whispered to her again.

"You have no idea how hot that sounds to me," Orochi said, as Rose had a quick glance down to see the clear erection in his pants.

"Well, how about we continue this in the bedroom," Rose said smirking.

"Sure thing, let's bring another one of these as well, let's see if we can experiment with this," Orochi smirked grabbing another box of chocolate.

"Okay," Rose said excited, as she couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

Orochi picked up Rose effortlessly and carried her back into the bedroom before setting her down on the bed while he rushed to get his clothes off before grabbing a handful of chocolate, melting it with his powers then drizzling it slowly over his body starting with his shoulders, then his pecs, then his abs before pouring most of it over his currently throbbing cock.

"How's this to start?" Orochi asked teasingly, as he slowly stepped forward towards Rose.

Rose didn't say anything, as she took off her clothes off as well and walked towards Orochi licking her lips and then started to lick the chocolate off his shoulders first and slowly made her way down his body, while licking all of the chocolate off.

Orochi couldn't help but groan and shiver in pleasure as Rose's hot tongue licked him letting the somewhat cold air hit his wet skin causing the reactions, Rose just kept going lower not wanting to miss or waste a single bit of the chocolate so Orochi just smirked and poured more over his cock and tip to get her to go lower already.

Once Rose finished with licking the rest of his body, before moving down to his cock and started to lick and suck on the tip of it so she could get every bit of chocolate on it.

"Fucking hell…" Orochi moaned while shivering in pleasure as he lifted both of them with his powers so he was on the end of the bed sat down with his legs apart while Rose was on her knees in front of him licking as much chocolate off as possible; whenever she got it all off she moved back a second to allow Orochi to cover it again before going back to what she was doing.

Orochi saw that the chocolate was slowly going away and used his powers to bring in another two boxes and started going though those. When all the chocolate from the boxes was gone, Rose stopped sucking Orochi off and pushed him onto the bed before whispering in his ear.

"Orochi, I want you to fuck me now and I want it hard and fast," Rose whispered in a lust filled tone.

"You got it" Orochi smirked as he flipped their positions and Rose landed on her back Orochi the very small sway on Rose's stomach that made him even harder.

'Oh fuck yes, she's already showing signs of growing' Orochi mentally celebrated before he began ramming into her hard and fast like she asked but looked down at her to see the horny sight of her moaning loudly while her upper body made very slight jiggles that made him more motivated to go harder and faster, making the entire thing a cycle of relentless fucking.

"OROCHI!" Rose yelled, as she came.

Orochi couldn't stop himself from momentarily pausing and gasping slightly at how tight Rose got but, carried on with everything he had trying to make sure he didn't cum in her yet.

With every thrust Orochi did, Rose's walls would tighten harder around his cock, trying to milk him of his cum.

Eventually it got to the point where Orochi couldn't stand it anymore and let out a big load of cum in Rose as he shakily got his breath back.

"...That… was… fucking… amazing…" Rose said between breathes.

"Yeah… I haven't… been... out of breath… from sex… since… our first time…" Orochi said between breaths of his own as he pulled out of Rose and collapsed next to her allowing her to lie on him.

"I think… I might… sleep for… the rest… of the day…" Rose said, as she snuggled into Orochi while closing her eyes.

"I don't… blame you…" Orochi chuckled, as he waited for Rose to fall fast asleep then slid out of bed and began doing chores as well as cleaning himself up before coming back after several hours and went back into bed and became Rose's pillow again.

By the time the next morning came around, Rose was the one who woke up first but, stayed in the warm bed until Orochi woke up.

"That sleep was really needed," Orochi said, with a tired smile on his face.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath, so I can wash myself off," Rose said, as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

'Wow… her body adjusted to the weight fast… she's already jiggling a little' Orochi thought to himself with a smile as he watched her walk away to the bathroom and saw the little amount of pudge she had gained on her hips, sides and ass.

When Rose walked into the bathroom and she closed the door behind her but, didn't lock it then, Rose turned on the water and waited for it to heat up, before filling the bath with the warm water, Rose then turned off the water and climbed into the bath and relaxed into the water, while she used a face cloth to wash her body.

While Rose was washing herself she placed a hand on her belly and smiled, as she was happy to have children with the only person she loved.

Rose was in the bath for half an hour and got out, before putting a light green towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom, then she smelled something really good cooking, so she just walked to the kitchen with just her towel.

"Oh hey you're all done in there?" Orochi smiled, as began flipping the pancake that was in the pan.

"Yeah, I am," Rose said smiling, as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"What do you want with your pancakes?" Orochi asked, as he put another on what was going to be her plate.

"Just butter, thanks," Rose said to Orochi.

Doing that Orochi started putting butter over the stack of pancakes when he added another two then set the stack down in front of her before getting his plate and sitting down with what looked like less than half the amount of pancakes.

"So, what do you plan on doing today?" Rose asked Orochi, as she eating her pancakes.

"I might start working on getting stuff for the kid's room. We don't exactly have anything for them furniture wise," Orochi stated, before beginning to eat his own pancakes.

"I guess, while you are going that I could do some clothes for them," Rose said, nearly half way through her pancakes.

"Wait you're gonna make them clothes? I didn't know you could do that," Orochi said, slightly surprised while smiling slightly at the fact Rose was already half way through her massive stack of pancakes.

"Well, Martha taught me how to sew and make clothes, since I was ten," Rose said to him.

"That's fair enough then, right I'm heading out," Orochi stated, as they had both finished their pancakes but she pouted slightly as her eyes drifted to the boxes of chocolate before calling him back.

"Orochi, wait!" Rose yelled, catching his attention.

"What?" Orochi asked somewhat confused.

"Can… can you please feed me a box of chocolate, like you did yesterday?" Rose asked Orochi, while also begging him.

Orochi just smirked at the sound of that but picked up a box then walked towards her.

"By the looks of it though, you're already full," Orochi teased as he was met with an _I don't care_ look that made him chuckle.

"Can you just feed me already, please," Rose said a little impatient but, still nicely.

"Okay, okay I'll do it," Orochi chuckled, as he opened the box and began feeding her just like he did yesterday making her _way_ past full when the box was empty, but Rose couldn't help but want more.

"I'm _so_ full but, I want more," Rose groaned out.

"Shall we see how much more we can get in?" Orochi asked teasingly, while softly rubbing her now over full and bloated belly.

"I guess, we can give it a go," Rose said to Orochi, as she was curious as well.

Orochi smiled at that and began slowly feeding her more and more chocolate while rubbing her belly so she wasn't uncomfortable with just how much food she was eating.

Rose managed to eat about five more boxes, before she felt like was almost going to be sick, her towel had also come undone from how bloated she had become.

"Wow… just wow… I didn't think you could eat that much past your limit…" Orochi said in an amazed shock, as he began rubbing her even more bloated belly that had grown another inch with both hands.

"I'm pretty surprised myself but, I feel like I'm almost sick," Rose said.

"It's okay, you can rest up until you feel better," Orochi smiled as placed several kisses on her belly.

"Okay but, can I rest in the bedroom, since the bed is comfy then this chair?" Rose asked Orochi.

"Of course you can," Orochi smiled, as he picked Rose with a little bit more effort than last time and set her on the bed.

When Rose was set on the bed, she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes to rest them, while her body relaxed into the soft mattress.

Orochi just began kissing and rubbing her belly while Rose laid there smiling from how good and comfortable it felt.

"I'm really glad that we got together but, I'm also glad that I'm having these children with you as well," Rose said, as she stroked Orochi's head, while he was still was kissing and rubbing her belly.

"So am I… and I love that you've become so willing to grow for me," Orochi said with a smile, between kisses and rubs.

"I will only get bigger when the twins grow," Rose said to Orochi.

"And the more I feed you," Orochi added with a slight smirk, as he started to kiss the underside of her belly which was a lot more sensitive than the rest of her belly.

Rose moaned loudly from how sensitive that spot really was compared to the last time he kissed it.

Orochi kept kissing the sensitive area and kept rubbing the upper side of her belly with his hands.

Rose started to moan louder from the treatment that Orochi was giving her.

After several minutes of pleasuring Rose's belly Orochi stopped and moved away to see her breathing unevenly with a big blush on her face.

 **. . . . . .**

Days went by with Orochi and Rose and they were going through food like crazy, everyday Orochi had to run down to the town to get more for Rose as they were constantly experimenting with food and sex getting better and better each time. Rose had also grown a lot as she had put on about 25 pounds and had become more of a fat jiggly belly that was 4 inches bigger than the firm bump she had previously but she was beyond happy, the monster spirits had made a permanent spell on Rose and twins on their second day in their world so that Rose would never get any health problems from what they were doing any the twins would never be harmed from it either allowing Rose to eat as much as she wanted.

Rose wasn't 100% sure she was into this gaining stuff but after the third day she couldn't get enough of it, she loved the feeling of being full from Orochi feeding her and the fat made Orochi even hornier and fuck her harder and faster than he ever did before; which she loved to no end.

Right now morning had come through and Rose was sitting up in bed smiling as she looked down to that her new fat actually rest on her legs a bit which she smiled at, as she rubbed her belly but Orochi stopped her as he began kissing and rubbing it himself.

"Orochi…" Rose moaned out.

Orochi kept on going until he thought Rose had had enough and let her rest on him while she rested on him with a smile on her face.

Once Rose's body calmed down and her stomach settled down from the box of chocolate she had not long ago, she sat up on the bed again.

"Hey Orochi, did you what to go out and visit a couple towns?" Rose asked him.

"Sure, I feel like you want to go so I can get you more chocolate," Orochi teased, as he traced a single finger around her belly.

"No! I just want to look around, since I haven't done that since I was little," Rose said.

"Okay, I was just teasing you," Orochi chuckled, as he stopped tracing and stood up and went to the drawers and passed Rose her favorite clothes.

"Thanks," Rose said, as she changed into her clothes within a few minutes.

Orochi did notice that Rose struggled to get her pants on properly with the waist being too small for her to do up the button and that her shirt didn't cover all of her belly showing a bit of it off at the bottom; after several attempts Rose did manage to do up her pants but she had to let her belly hang over them slightly so they didn't burst.

'So hot~' Orochi thought to himself with a smile.

"Looks like I might have to get some new clothes, while we are out," Rose said sighing, as she placed her hands on the flab that hung over her pants and under her shirt.

"What? No you're fine," Orochi smiled at her, as he couldn't help but poke the exposed fat making it jiggle and making Rose giggle before going back to the somewhat serious face she had before.

"Well, I need to, since my clothes won't fit anymore once I get bigger," Rose said to Orochi.

"Okay fine we'll get you some more clothes," Orochi sighed out in defeat.

"Now, let's go," Rose said, as she got off the bed and walked towards him, before she held onto Orochi's arm.

The two of them walked into the garage and Orochi got on his duel runner and handed Rose a helmet while shuffling forward a bit so she had space to get on behind him.

Rose climbed onto the duel runner, before putting on her helmet and put her arms around Orochi's waist and waited for him to start the engine.

Orochi revved up the engine and pressed a button on the runner that opened the door and began driving out in the open.

"So, which town are we going to first?" Rose asked Orochi.

"What about-" Orochi tried to talk but was cut off by a bright flash of light blinding the two of them and before they could even comprehend what happened they were in a entirely different place.

 **. . . . . .**

"Well that was fucking easy," Dracul said with a bit of a laugh, as he threw Synchro Rose to the ground.

"I was hoping that I didn't have to see you again," Rose said to Dracul.

"Aww, I wanted to see you though," Dracul said jokingly, before laughing.

"I hate what you did to my dimension and what you did you friends and family!" Rose yelled at Dracul with anger in her voice.

"Shut up! I did your dimension a favour!" Dracul shouted, as he forced her to the ground with his powers then looked at her with slightly wide eyes as he noticed that her body jiggled and swayed slightly from the impact with the ground.

"No fucking way, that black and green haired fuck actually likes fat girls! He's been feeding you like fucking hell!" Dracul laughed sadistically, as he began reading her mind.

"Will you shut the fuck up and get out of my head!" Rose yelled at Dracul again.

"And why would I do that?" Dracul laughed, as he crouched down next to her.

"If you don't then, I will summon all of my duel monsters to attack you," Rose said to him, with a glare.

"You don't get it do you? I'm so much stronger than you could ever comprehend! It would be more threatening if you said you'd sit on me!" Dracul said while laughing.

"Fuck off! Since your a fucking psycho maniac!" Rose spat with venom in her tone.

"Yeah, but I'm a psycho maniac with a wife so…" Dracul smirked, making Rose look in shock.

"W-What?!" Rose yelled in shock.

"You heard me, and she's just as sick minded as me and she's your Fusion counterpart," Dracul laughed.

"Wait… you can't be serious?" Rose asked even more shocked than before.

"Completely, she will be your Mistress from now on," Dracul stated, as he began ripping the clothes off of Rose.

"She'll ever be my Mistress! So, let me go!" Rose yelled, as she tried to struggle against the psychic hold that Dracul had on her.

"Yes she will," Dracul demanded, as he used a little bit more power on her stopping her completely and ripped the rest of her clothes off.

Rose was horrified to see that her clothes were ripped off of her body and looked up at Dracul with slight fear of what he was going to do to her.

"Oh are you scared you fat bitch," Dracul threatened, as he took off his psychic veil revealing his dragon like features to Rose scaring her even more as he trailed a long claw like finger down her body.

"Just what the fuck are you?" Rose asked, shaking and terrified out of her mind.

"A living nightmare-" Dracul said getting cut off by Jack opening the door and bowing down.

"My apologies your Majesty, but Lady Rose approaches," Jack said, as he waited for Dracul's response who growled in response but, began smirking.

"I'll leave my crazy sadistic wife to deal with you," Dracul smirked sadistically, before turning to Jack.

"Take this bitch and chain her up behind the throne ready for when my wife returns. Oh, and get a bigger rag dress for her, this bitch has been fattened up by my kinky Synchro counterpart," Dracul ordered out at Jack, as he threw Rose across the ground to Jack.

"As you wish your Majesty," Jack obeyed, as he pulled out a syringe and injected Rose in the neck.

"Now your little spirits won't come to save you," Dracul laughed, as he walked up the stairs and sat on his throne.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked confused.

"That injection just turned your ability to summon them off completely," Dracul laughed, making Rose's eyes widen in fear.

"You can't do that!" Rose yelled.

"I can and I just did! And I know it works because my Rose was willing to be a subject to it," Dracul laughed sadistically, as Jack began dragging Rose into a dark room behind the throne room.

Once Jack was finished chaining Rose up and forced the dirty white rag dress on her, he left the room and when he did Rose burst into tears.

"Well I did get you another gift while you were out," Rose heard Dracul say in the other room, as she felt herself being lifted up.

'Orochi, please save me' Rose thought, as she continued to cry.


	21. Chapter 17

When the next morning came around, Rose was the first one to wake up and looked at Kori to see if he would show any signs of waking up soon but, he didn't show any signs making Rose start to worry.

'I wonder what happened to him and Yuya while, Yuzu and me were gone?' Rose thought.

Rose got out of bed and went downstairs to make herself some breakfast, since she was starving from not having any dinner the night before.

When she was halfway through making her breakfast, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, so she turned to see Yuzu.

"Morning Yuzu, how's Yuya?" Rose asked her sister, while still cooking her breakfast.

"Still in a deep sleep, almost like a coma…" Yuzu said with a sad expression.

"He'll wake up eventually, so just be patient. Did you want me to make you some breakfast?" Rose asked Yuzu and she just nods in response.

Once Rose was finished with her breakfast, she started working on Yuzu's breakfast.

Once they both were finished with their breakfast, they put their dishes in the sink and walked upstairs, before splitting off to their boyfriends rooms.

 **. . . . . .**

Three days had passed by and both Yuya and Kori still haven't woken up yet, making Yuzu and Rose worried for them.

Rose stayed by Kori's side, making sure he was okay, she would go out for food and water but, fresh air as well.

But, today she was going to see her XYZ counterpart and see if she could figure out why Kori was still in a coma.

Rose summoned one of her duel monsters, so they could fly her to the hideout and it was the faster way to get there.

When Rose was in front of the hideout, she summoned her monster back to the duel spirit world and walked up to the front door.

Rose knocked a couple times, before she heard footsteps coming towards the door and opened it.

"Hey, what brings you here?" XYZ Rose greeted her Standard counterpart with a smile.

"It's about Kori… he hasn't woken up from his coma like state yet and I'm starting to become worried," Standard Rose said to her.

"So, he's been out for three days hasn't he?" XYZ Rose asked.

"Yeah and I was wondering if you could take a look at him and see if you can help him?" Standard Rose asked.

"Sure, I'll just tell Crimson where I'm going first then, we can go. So, stay here and I'll be right back," XYZ Rose said, as she went to find Crimson.

"Hey Crimson, I'm going out," XYZ Rose said to him, once she found him.

"What are you going out to get a new bed after what we did to it last night?" Crimson asked, in a teasing tone making her blush.

"No, I'm going to check on Kori since he hasn't woken up from his coma yet," XYZ Rose said to him.

"Oh… shit i forgot about that... stay safe okay?" Crimson said, in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry, I will," XYZ Rose said, as she gave Crimson a quick kiss on the lips before leaving.

"Okay, we can go now," XYZ Rose said her counterpart, before they summoned their own duel monsters and flew to the Sakaki house.

Once at the house, Standard Rose showed her XYZ counterpart to Kori's room and XYZ Rose started to check over Kori, until she felt another presence inside Kori.

"How is this possible?" XYZ Rose asked herself confused.

"What is it?" Standard Rose asked her XYZ counterpart.

"There's another presence inside Kori," XYZ Rose said to her Standard counterpart.

"What?" Standard Rose asked shocked.

"It's probably Kori's and Crimson's Synchro counterpart Orochi," XYZ Rose explained.

"But, why is he inside Kori?" Standard Rose asked XYZ Rose.

"Well, from what I heard from Crimson, he did a lot of damage on Orochi, before Kori knocked him out but, I think when that happened Orochi and Kori merged together, so Orochi's soul is inside Kori," XYZ Rose explained to her Standard counterpart.

"Okay, I see," Standard Rose said nodding her head.

"And as a guess, I would say that Kori should be awake soon," XYZ Rose said, as she stood up.

"Okay, thank you," Standard Rose thanked her XYZ counterpart.

"It's no problem, so I'll take my leave now, so see you later," XYZ Rose said, as she walked out of the bedroom and headed back to the hideout.

It had been a couple hours since her XYZ counterpart left and Rose just stayed by Kori's side, hoping that XYZ Rose was right on Kori waking up soon.

When Rose was in her thoughts, she didn't heard the shuffling of Kori moving on the bed, until she felt a warm hand on her cheek.

"Kori…" Rose said quietly, before pulling him into hug.

"Hey beautiful…" Kori smiled, as he hugged her back.

"You've been out for three days," Rose said to Kori.

"I'm sorry… you must've been so worried," Kori said, in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I was and it wasn't just you who was in a coma for three day, it was Yuya as well but, I don't know if Yuya is awake yet, since Yuzu is looking after him," Rose said.

"Rose! Rose!" The two of them heard Yuzu shouting from Yuya's room.

"I think he might've just woken up," Kori attempted to laugh but, grabbed his head.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked him, with worry in her voice.

"Yeah… Really bad headache…" Kori stated.

" _That would be my fault sorry…"_ A voice spoke to Kori, before revealing Orochi as almost a spirit.

"So, you must be Orochi," Rose said to him.

" _Pleasure to meet you both,"_ Orochi greeted with a small bow.

"So, how did you two merge together?" Rose asked the boys.

"I honestly have no idea," Kori said, with a confused and Orochi had a similar look.

"To let you know Orochi, your Rose has disappeared and we can't find her anywhere," Rose informed him.

" _What?..."_ Orochi said, with fear in his voice.

"My XYZ counterpart and me have an idea who might of took her though," Rose said to Orochi.

" _Dracul…"_ Orochi growled out in complete rage.

"Please don't go overboard with your anger. I don't want the same _thing_ that takes control of Kori, taking control of you too," Rose said.

" _Sorry… I just… I can't let him lay a finger on her,"_ Orochi said, anger still in his voice.

"He probably already has, same with my Fusion counterpart," Rose said.

Orochi just started growling with anger while Kori's eye glowed a faint green.

"Orochi, calm down! Are you seriously wanting that _thing_ taking control of you!" Rose yelled at him.

" _I'm sorry… but I swear… when I find them… I am going to kill them,"_ Orochi stated, as he tapped into Kori's powers and made them his own so his spirit form's hair spiked up and reversed so it was neon green with black parts.

"You and Crimson both, along with Kori," Rose said.

Rose also noticed on Kori's hair that he had a lot of black hair on the underside of his white hair.

"Looks like you're starting to get ying yang hair now, besides the electric blue tips," Rose said giggling.

" _Why not put his hair in a braid so the black spirals around the white or vice versa,"_ Orochi suggested maling Rose gain a look of excitement.

"Okay and I think Crimson will become pretty jealous," Rose giggled, as she started to braid Kori's hair.

"When isn't he jealous?" Kori laughed.

"So, what memories did you get from Orochi? Was their past a happy one or a terrible one like ours?" Rose asked Kori, as she was nearly done braiding his hair.

"From what I saw, really good until recently then it went downhill a bit then got… a bit kinky," Kori stated, while Orochi floated a little further back so they couldn't see the blush on his face.

"Was it a bad kinky or a good kinky?" Rose asked Kori, while tieing up the end of the braid.

"I guess it depends on your view on it," Kori said, shrugging his shoulders as he wasn't sure.

"Then first of all, what is Orochi's kink?" Rose asked.

Orochi made some inaudible noises that Rose couldn't hear.

"Sorry but, I didn't hear that," Rose said.

" _I...I like fat girls…"_ Orochi said, as his blush got even bigger.

"Well… that unexpected…" Rose said.

" _Okay in my defense, my Rose was the one who wanted to gain after told her,"_ Orochi added, so Rose didn't think he forced it on his Rose.

"Well, I guess she wanted to make you happy and I guess I would do the same for Kori," Rose said.

"Wait really?!" Kori said in shock.

"If it made you happy then, I would but, I don't think my dad would be too happy about it," Rose said to Kori.

"Wow… I guess you really do love me that much. I guess I'd do the same for you as well," Kori smiled kissing Rose.

"Hey Kori, do you have any kinks of your own?" Rose asked him, after they pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't think so…" Kori said, as if he wasn't entirely sure.

"Well, if you do, let me know. If you like I can get you something to eat since you haven't eaten anything in three days, so I bet you're really hungry?" Rose asked Kori, with a smile.

"Yeah, I could eat," Kori smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back," Rose said, as she got up and kissed Kori again, before leaving to the kitchen.

Both Orochi and Kori sat in silence for a bit before Kori spoke.

"So… fat girls huh?" Kori chuckled.

" _Oh could you not!"_ Orochi snapped back.

"Sorry sorry, I had to at least once," Kori laughed.

" _Fine…"_ Orochi sighed.

"But in all seriousness, why? I mean did it just happen?" Kori asked, as he was a little curious.

" _I don't know! It just happened I guess…"_ Orochi said, with a blush back on his face.

"What makes it so enjoyable for you two though?" Kori asked.

" _Look in my memories you should find the answer for us in there,_ " Orochi sighed, as he didn't want to deal with this conversation any more and just waited for Rose to come back.

Within half an hour later, Rose came into the room with a tray of Kori's favourite food and placed it on his lap.

"I hope you enjoy it," Rose said, with a smile as she sat down on the bed next to Kori.

"Aw sweet, cheese burger… with monterey jack cheese?" Kori said with big eyes, before asking Rose and getting nod from Rose.

"Hell yes!" Kori celebrated, as he began eating the first of the two burgers on the tray.

Rose just giggled at Kori, as she found his behaviour funny for reacting to his favourite food.

After a couple bites Kori looked at Rose and smiled.

"This is amazing thank you so much," Kori thanked, as he gave Rose a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's fine, besides you haven't had it in a long time," Rose smiled.

" _No kidding, I could tell just from his reaction,"_ Orochi laughed.

"Hey Orochi, how did you get your powers?" Rose asked him.

" _Bike crash mixed with engine radiation,"_ Orochi explained, making the two of them go wide eyed.

"How are you not dead from that?" Rose asked Orochi, still shocked.

Orochi just shrugged his shoulders at that.

"Well, it's not as bad compared to how Kori got his powers," Rose said, with a sad expression.

" _Yeah, I saw…"_ Orochi said in a sad tone, as he saw his memories.

"I think out of all of our counterparts so far, Kori and me have the worse past," Rose said, still with a sad expression.

"Well our Fusion counterparts must've had a fucked up past to be how they are, I mean they're rapists, murderers, sadists, manipulators and judging from their attitude and power they are always fucking each other or at the very least always near each other," Kori stated.

"That's true but, it also had to change my Fusion counterparts personality a whole lot to be as bad as Dracul," Rose said.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she and Dracul were into torture," Kori sighed, before an idea hit him.

"Why don't you summon your Light Rose Pendulum Magician as she would know what state his Rose is in," Kori said, as he indicated to Orochi who's eyes widened.

"What?! You can do that?! Please I have to know how she is!" Orochi shouted.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking about doing that anyways," Rose said, as she told out her ace monster from her deck and summoned her.

" _ **What can I do for you, Mistress?**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician asked Rose.

"Can you tell me how my Synchro counterpart is going?" Rose asked, making her monster have a sad expression.

" _ **Your Synchro counterpart is in the Synchro dimension with Master Dracul and your Fusion counterpart but, she can't use her powers to summon her duel monsters thanks to Master Dracul, who injected her with something that has shut off her powers completely,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to Rose and the boys.

" _So she's completely defenseless…"_ Orochi said, as he lowered his head.

" _ **I'm really sorry, Master Orochi. My sister Light Rose Synchro Magician want to do something but, she isn't strong enough to go against Master Dracul,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician apologized to him.

" _Just… Just be honest with me… have they done anything to her?"_ Orochi asked.

" _ **Unfortunately, they have… but, I'm not really sure if I should tell you the details,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to Orochi.

" _Please… It'll give me motivation to save her as soon as I can,"_ Orochi stated.

" _ **Alright… They have been teasing her for how chubby she is, then Fusion Rose whips her or does some type of punishment and lastly Master Dracul rapes her for his fun and until he is satisfied,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said.

Orochi was completely silent as he looked down at the ground.

" _ **From all this treatment she's starting to fall apart and lose hope,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said.

Orochi's spirit disappeared confusing the three of the but Kori's hair reversed so it was black with green tips but the previously black parts went to a snow white colour.

"What is he doing?" Rose asked.

Kori appeared next to his body in spirit form while his body looked up and showed his eyes had turned green.

"Orochi…" Rose said quietly.

"I'm going to murder those two with my bare hands!" Orochi shouted in pure rage.

"Orochi, calm down! Violence isn't going to solve anything!" Rose yelled at him.

"You heard her! They're torturing her and I'm just sat here! I won't stand for this! I'm going to save her!" Orochi retorted.

"You're not using my boyfriend's body just to save her and you're not thinking clearly about this!" Rose yelled at him again.

"He'd do the same for you in a heartbeat and I am thinking clearly! I'm thinking clear as day!" Orochi snapped.

"Kori you need to tell him that he can't just use your body like that," Rose said to him.

" _I'm sorry Rose but he's right, I'd be the exact same as him,"_ Kori said in a sad tone.

"You can't just go now! We're in the middle of a tournament! If you go now you will be disqualified!" Rose yelled at Kori.

"What matters more, a tournament or saving my girlfriend from a living hell!" Orochi shouted.

"Fine but, I'm going with you and I'll asked our XYZ counterparts to help also," Rose said, as she got her duel pad out.

"Hey Rose is Kori awake yet- oh my god what happened to his hair?!" Both Yuya and Yuzu asked, as they entered Kori's room.

"Yes and that's not Kori in control at the moment," Rose said to them calmly, as she was sending a message to her XYZ counterpart, saying to meet her and Kori at the Sakaki house with Crimson.

"Not in control? What does that mean?" Yuya asked completely confused.

"Name's Orochi, I'm using your brother's body to help save my girlfriend," Orochi said, as he walked up to Yuya and bowed slightly.

"Erm… Nice to meet you I guess," Yuya chuckled.

"Kori, should we tell them that we are going as well?" Rose asked him.

" _Up to you,"_ Kori said.

"Where are you two going?" Yuzu asked Rose.

"We're going to the Synchro dimension with our XYZ counterparts to save my Synchro counterpart from our Fusion counterpart, so we won't be doing the tournament anymore," Rose explained to their younger siblings.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Both Yuya and Yuzu said in shock.

"Sorry but, we are and we want you guys to stay here and complete the tournament without us," Rose said to them.

"We can't do that! You promised you'd duel against us during the tournament," Yuzu shouted in defiance.

"Yuzu, things have changed. My Synchro counterpart is more important than any tournament and it's the least that we can do for Orochi," Rose said looking at Orochi.

"Thanks," Orochi smiled.

"So you're both going to save someone from your Fusion counterparts? They can't be that bad-" Yuya tried to talk, but Rose cut him off.

"Yes, they are Yuya! They torture people for their own fun and ever kill when they want to!" Rose yelled at Yuya, with anger in her voice.

"Oh my god…" Both Yuya and Yuzu said in shock.

"That's why we are get her away from them," Rose said.

"I agree with you on that," XYZ Rose said, as her and Crimson enter the room.

"You look different Snowflake," Crimson stated, as he looked at Orochi before his eyes widened.

"Wait you're that Synchro guy… Orochi wasn't it?" Crimson added.

"Yeah, I took over Kori's body for a while until we can find a way to fix this," Orochi stated.

"So, what's going is that Kori, Orochi, XYZ Rose, Crimson and I are going to the Synchro dimension to save my and XYZ Rose's Synchro counterpart from our Fusion counterparts," Standard Rose explained to their XYZ counterparts.

"Okay let's head out as soon as possible," Orochi said with a determined voice.

"First off, are their any good spot to lay low in the Synchro dimension?" Standard Rose asked Orochi.

"There's an Orphanage on the edge of the city i lived in that will be easy to hide in and lay low," Orochi stated.

"Okay. Another thing would be if I should bring my necklace with me or not?..." Standard Rose asked.

"I was going to ask where that was as I haven't been sent away," Crimson chuckled.

"Very funny, Flame emo. My necklace is at my place because I find it quite annoying when it teleports you away," Standard Rose said.

"Fair enough then. Better bring it so if Dracul tries to get you then it's fine," Crimson suggested.

"That just means that I have to have one of you guys near me or keeping an eye on me and running in if he decides to show up," Standard Rose said to the boys.

" _I'll stay by your side constantly,"_ Kori said.

"But the problem with wearing my necklace is Crimson just disappear whenever we are all together…" Standard Rose sighed out in slight frustration.

"I'll stay with him so we're together and I'm not defenseless," XYZ Rose suggested.

"I think that might be for the best… Orochi, could you give Crimson some of your wind powers?" Standard Rose asked him.

"I don't know how to transfer powers so I can't exactly," Orochi apologized.

"Crimson knows how to, so he can direct you on what to do," Standard Rose said to Orochi.

"I'd rather not," Crimson interrupted

"Why not? Don't you want to get stronger?" XYZ Rose asked Crimson.

"Think about it. If Snowflake can absorb Orochi and get stronger the same must be for all of us so we can't risk Dracul getting all our powers and overpower all of us," Crimson stated.

"It makes a lot of sense, when you think about it and we don't need Dracul to be stronger than he already is," Standard Rose said.

"Exactly, now let's go, we can't risk Synchro Rose staying with those sadistic fucks," Orochi said.

"XYZ Rose and me will go to my place get my necklace you guys go to the orphanage and we will meet you guys there, when we are done," Standard Rose said, as XYZ Rose summoned her Light Rose XYZ Magician.

"Got it" The three of them said as they made their way out of the house and Crimson teleported them to the Synchro dimension.

Both Rose's got teleported to Standard Rose's house thanks to Light Rose XYZ Magician and both Rose's went upstairs to grab Standard Rose's necklace, but when they opened the bedroom door they both saw their Fusion counterpart holding Standard Rose's necklace in her right hand, along with a smirk on her face.

Fusion Rose seemed to have a new attire that consisted of only a bikini top with dark floral patterns and a dark red dress like bottom that was around her waist, this again had dark floral designs that went with the bikini top and black and red tiara on her head.

"Well, well, isn't it my Standard and XYZ counterpart," Fusion Rose said, as she swinged the necklace in hand side to side like a pendulum.

"What are you doing here?!" XYZ Rose asked, giving her a glare.

"That's not really any of your business and I see that you are looking for this," Fusion Rose said, as she held the necklace up.

"That's mine, so give it back!" Standard Rose yelled at her Fusion counterpart.

"Why should I?" Fusion Rose said.

"Didn't you listen, it's her necklace!" XYZ Rose yelled at her.

"You shouldn't be yelling at me like that," Fusion Rose said, as she clicked her finger with her left hand and a red version of Light Rose Pendulum Magician but, it also had a dark aura.

"Dark Rose Fusion Magician, you know what to do," Fusion Rose said to her monster.

Dark Rose Fusion Magician nodded, as she teleported behind XYZ Rose and injected her with a needle into her neck and when the needle was pulled out Light Rose XYZ Magician disappeared.

"What did you do?!" XYZ Rose yelled, with fear clearly in her voice.

"That injection just stops you from summoning any monsters to your aid. Now, Dark Rose Fusion Magician take her to the Synchro dimension and straight to my husband," Fusion Rose ordered and her magician teleported XYZ Rose to the Synchro dimension and to Dracul.

Before her Fusion counterpart could do anything to her, Standard Rose quickly summoned her Light Rose Pendulum Magician and teleported to where the boys were, not caring about her necklace anymore.

"Oh Rose, how did it- wait what's wrong?! " Kori asked, now back in his own body and Orochi floating next to him, as he saw that Rose was crying.

"Fusion Rose ambushed us… she took XYZ Rose and injected her… with the same stuff that they injected into… our Synchro counterpart, so she can't… use her powers anymore… her Dark Rose Fusion Magician… took her to Dracul…" Standard Rose said between sobs.

Kori ran up to her and hugged her tightly, while Crimson's body went up in flames.

"That mother fucker needs to die!" Crimson gritted out in fury and anger.

"I'm sorry… this is all… my fault…" Rose said, still sobbing.

"No it isn't… it never was," Kori said softly.

"Yes, it is! I could've pushed her out of the way but, I didn't…" Rose said, as she cried in Kori's chest.

"You were scared… there was nothing you could've done," Kori said kissing the top of her head.

"Fusion Rose also now has my necklace," Rose said, calming down slightly.

"We'll get it back, I promise," Kori smiled.

"Looks like we have to save two of my counterparts now," Rose said, once she fully calmed down.

"I guess so…" Kori sighed.

" _One problem… where's Crimson?"_ Orochi asked, as the three of them looked around to see that he had completely vanished.

"No… He fucking didn't…" Kori said, in an annoyed tone.

"What should we do now?" Rose asked Kori.

"We can't do anything… he's probably ran off too far so we can't do anything to stop him," Kori stated looking down.

"So, we're going to stay low, until we think of a plan?" Rose asked.

"Yeah that's the idea…" Kori said in a sad tone, as they made their way into the orphanage.

"I have a little side plan, I'm going to get my Light Rose Pendulum Magician to get my counterparts cards and see if she can figure out what they are planning," Rose said, as she summoned her Light Rose Pendulum Magician and told her mission, before disappearing.

 **. . . . . .**

Roughly an hour after Crimson had left he found Dracul's throne room and burst in with his entire body set ablaze.

"DRACUL!" Crimson shouted out in pure rage, venom clearly lacing it.

In the the room on either side of the throne were both XYZ Rose and Synchro Rose with ball gags in their mouths and chains on their wrists and ankles that kept them dangling from the ceiling as the chains were strapped up there keeping their naked bodies dangling there. On the throne however were the sadists themselves fucking each other senselessly as Dracul lifted her up and down on his cock as he kept her legs up high so he could feel her tightness and she could just enjoy his dick inside her.

"You sick fucks!" Crimson shouted, as he looked at both girls and saw that both girls had tears flowing down their faces and whip marks all over their bodies showing small trickles of blood. The thing that made him feel sick however was that, unknown to him, a psychic veil was placed on Synchro Rose so she had a pig's snout instead of a human nose and a small curly tail just above her ass. Synchro Rose herself had actually grown since she had been captured, her stomach had grown another three inches, her breasts had gone up a cup size, her ass was now twice as big as it originally was but she now also had large thighs that went with her exceptionally big ass, her cheeks had also grown ever so slightly showing she had slight chubby cheeks.

Both girls began struggling and shaking in their chains making high pitched muffled noises that Crimson assumed were screams for help.

Fusion Rose kept moaning out in pleasure from riding Dracul and saw the two girls were trying to scream so she used her powers to remove their gags and began moaning louder as hearing their cries and screams for help making her even more turned on.

"Sounds like… we have… an unwanted visitor…" Fusion Rose moaned out to Dracul.

"I'll deal with him when we're done here," Dracul growled out.

"Crimson, get out of here! XYZ Rose yelled at him.

"No! I'm going to save you from these sick fucks!" Crimson shouted.

"Their too strong! You can't beat them!" XYZ Rose yelled.

"I don't care-!" Crimson started but was forced to the ground spitting up blood.

"Shut up, can't you see we're fucking," Dracul threatened.

When both Synchro Rose and XYZ Rose heard that, they went quiet and had a few more tears fall down their faces.

"She bunny bitch and piggy understand," Dracul laughed, as he clicked his fingers and made a psychic veil on XYZ Rose that made two bunny ears stick out of her head, very small whiskers and a small fluffy tail just above her ass.

Both Synchro Rose and XYZ Rose looked at Crimson with worry, but kept crying.

"Is… that… all... you've got?" Crimson said, as he slowly stood up switching his hair colors around.

"As a matter of fact," Dracul smirked, as he put more psychic pressure on Crimson making him go from spitting blood to throwing up blood.

Fusion Rose couldn't help but enjoy the sight of suffering in front of her.

"Just give up, Flamehead. You can't win against my husband, since you are way weaker compared to him," Fusion Rose said to Crimson, with a smirk.

Crimson looked up with pale skin as he started losing power fast.

"This is getting annoying, can I kill him now my queen?" Dracul asked with a slight growl, as he moved his hands under her bikini top and began groping her.

"Yes, you can and seeing my XYZ counterpart reaction while he dies, will be amazing to watch," Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

Dracul smirked as he made a psychic clone that began walking towards Crimson slowly while charging his powers into his clone's right arm all the while XYZ Rose just began struggling and shouting in fear.

"Crimson, run away now!" XYZ Rose yelled at him, with fear in her voice.

"Well… I suppose… if there's… one last chance... to say it…" Crimson said weakly, as he looked up at XYZ Rose trying to give the biggest smile he could.

"Rose Tsukumo… I love y-..." Crimson tried to say, but was cut off by Dracul's clone…

Impaling Crimson with his right arm.

XYZ Rose's eyes widened in fear and sadness, while her vision started to fog up from all the tears.

"CRIMSON!" XYZ Rose yelled his name, as she began to sob loudly.

Both Dracul and Fusion Rose began laughing sadistically while Dracul's clone brought over Crimson's limp and dying body.

"Now, to take his powers," Dracul smirked, as he moved one of his hands near Crimson's body and he and Crimson were covered in a dark light leaving Dracul there with his hair at the length Crimson's was and his hair had gone from blue and purple to black and purple.

"So, what powers did you gain from, Flamehead?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"Fire obviously and… fuck he must done something with the electricity power as I can only make small sparks," Dracul growled in anger, as he made some dark purple flames appear in his hands.

"Well, it's an extra thing to try in the bedroom," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"Who said it was limited in the bedroom?" Dracul smirked back, as he made the area around them really hot while he began using his psychic powers to force Rose to ride him again.

"Oh god… this feels… fucking amazing…" Fusion Rose moaned.

"How much do you want me you dirty whore?" Dracul asked in a demanding tone, while increasing the heat more making Fusion Rose even wetter than she was from just his cock.

"I want you… to use… your new powers… and fuck me… until I… see stars…" Fusion Rose said moaning.

"Where to fuck you though? Your ass? Your pussy? Both? Oh so many choices," Dracul said in a playful, but still sadistic manner that made Fusion Rose giggle a tiny bit before the strong urge to be fucked hit her like a brick wall.

"Just fuck… me in… both holes…" Fusion Rose moaned out.

"Consider it done," Dracul smirked, as he pulled out of Fusion Rose forced her forward so she was bent over and began ramming into her pussy as hard as he could while removing the psychic veil on his body and begun simultaneously ramming his tail in and out of her ass, making sure he was going as rough and as deep as possible with both.

Fusion Rose threw her head back in pure bliss and pleasure, as she was enjoying being fucked in both of her holes, making her moan really loudly.

Dracul wasn't satisfied with how loud Fusion Rose was and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled on it hard in time with his thrust making her go even louder but he kept on going as he now used his new purple flames to dance around her skin making her sweat and making her want to see stars even stronger than it was just seconds ago.

While those two were fucking, XYZ Rose was sobbing softly, as she covered her eyes with her hair, as she didn't want anyone seeing her emotions, as she was upset for losing her boyfriend to Dracul.

"Oh no you don't," Dracul growled, as the chains began moving and they were right next to the throne and with Dracul's psychic powers they two other Rose's were forced to the two sadists fuck each other relentlessly, both of them showing no signs of stopping soon.

"DRACUL!" Fusion Rose yelled, as she came on his cock and tightened her walls around his cock.

As soon as Fusion Rose came Dracul immediately started using his psychic powers on her nerves and triggered something that locked a certain part of them that made it so Fusion Rose felt like she was having a constant orgasum and her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head from the pure ecstasy.

During Fusion Rose's constant orgasim, she collapsed onto Dracul while her breathe was really uneven.

Not even caring that Fusion Rose had collapsed Dracul began thrusting even harder and faster sending, what seemed impossible at this point, even more pleasure through her body and making the constant orgasim even harder and powerful.

"DRACUL!" Fusion Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, before she released her most powerful orgasim, before she pasted out from exhaustion.

"Should've expected that..." Dracul sighed in annoyance, before he gave two more thrusts and came in Fusion Rose before pulling out of her unconscious body but looked down at his still lasting erection and growled in annoyance.

"Now I have to get rid of you as well…" Dracul said to himself, as he wrapped his hand around his dick and began jerking himself off in front of Fusion Rose.

"This is what you've done to me Rose… forced me to jerk myself off because I'm lasting longer in sex yet you're the complete fucking opposite..." Dracul said to Fusion Rose, as he knew she could hear him, with a little strain in his voice as he quickened his own pace before letting out a small explosion of cum over her body as his breathing became slightly uneven but his erection was still there.

"Fucking hell… Pig, bunny girl I order you two right now, jerk me off with your tits until I'm actually satisfied," Dracul ordered threateningly, as he clicked his fingers releasing the two from their suspended state in mid-air to on the ground with their wrists and ankles bound together.

"Why should I, after you killed my boyfriend in front of me?!" XYZ Rose yelled at Dracul, with venom and anger in her voice.

"Because I own you and if you disobey I'll make you suffer a fate worse than hell," Dracul threatened, as he made a large ring of fire around the four of them as Dracul sat down on his throne with his legs apart waiting expectantly.

Synchro Rose did as she was told and walked towards Dracul, while XYZ Rose just stayed where she was, not moving an inch towards Dracul.

"Good piggy, you'll be fed nicely tonight," Dracul smiled sadistically, as he patted Synchro Rose's head while she shaked with complete and utter fear.

Synchro Rose put her breasts around Dracul large cock and squeezed them together, before pumping them up and down.

"That's why I like you piggy, you know your place under me. And besides all that fat has made your tits bigger than my Rose's so yours feel a bit nicer I will admit," Dracul said, as he gave out a relaxed sigh as if he was being massaged not titty fucked.

"Why are you capture all of my counterparts? Is it just to satisfy your horniness or what are you wanting from us?" XYZ Rose asked Dracul.

"You're not doing anything so you don't get to ask!" Dracul snapped, as he set XYZ Rose's left leg on fire for a brief but painful moment giving her a first degree burn.

"You really don't care about anyone but, yourself!" XYZ Rose yelled back at Dracul, while also trying to ignore the pain.

"Well that's half right," Dracul said before bursting out laughing sadistically.

"Your past must've been super fucked up to have you like this, instead of like Crimson and the others," XYZ Rose said.

"Of course it was! Twenty-four hour torture from the ripe age of four! Oh what a wonderful time that was!" Dracul said laughing sadistically with a crazed look in his eye.

Both Rose's widened their eyes in shock and now they felt a little bit sorry for him.

" _Count down in seven's from one million for every cut_ they always said! I'd finish counting down before the day was even done! The cuts! The needles! The centipedes in the ear!" Dracul laughed out, as his mind was slowly snapping.

"I still hear the rattling! The crawling in my head! It just won't go away!" Dracul laughed even louder, as he gripped his head.

"Dracul…" Fusion Rose said quietly, while she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Two years… everyday for two fucking years! I had to endure that hell! And what was _his_ reasoning?! _We wanted to see if you were actually good for something_! I fucking murdered those white coat wearing fucks!" Dracul yelled now, as if he was releasing a lifetime of rage.

"Dracul, it's over now… if I were to trade places with you, I would…" Fusion Rose said, with a small smile.

Dracul just took several deep breaths before looking down at Synchro Rose who was still shaken up a bit but she still kept doing what she was told. Fusion Rose on the other hand knew Dracul was emotionally weak and the other two couldn't see that so she thought up a quick plan for her other counterparts to leave while she stayed with Dracul.

"Dark Rose Fusion Magician, please take these two to their cell," Fusion Rose said, as her magician appeared and teleported both of her counterparts to their cell before disappearing.

"Dracul…" Rose said his name softly, as she looked at him.

"Yeah… I know… I snapped…" Dracul said quietly, as he put his hands up to his face.

"It's fine… but, are you okay?" Rose asked Dracul, with concerned eyes.

"It's just been a really long time since I got a proper night's sleep… and I still have this to deal with as you stopped piggy finishing me off," Dracul sighed out.

"I'll finish it off for you," Rose said, as she got in front of Dracul's cock and put her breasts around his cock then, she squeezed her breasts together before pumping up and down.

After a minute or two and Rose was about to lean down and start using her mouth Dracul let out a large load of cum that went all over her face and breasts.

"Well, that was quick," Rose said, as she started to lick the cum off her face and breasts.

"The fat pig was doing for a long time so give me a break," Dracul chuckled, as he sighed in relief that his erection was softening up meaning he could sleep but he'd have to deal with morning wood again.

"Which reminds me, Jack! Send several big plates of food and several boxes of chocolate down to the fat pig's cell and say if she gives any to bunny girl, she dies," Dracul demanded through the door which Jack followed through with his order.

 **. . . . . .**

When both Rose were teleported into their shared cell but, they were on the opposite side of each other.

"So, is your leg okay?" Synchro Rose asked XYZ Rose.

"Yeah, it stings like hell but, I'm fine. I'm just hoping that it doesn't get an infection," XYZ Rose said, as she rested her back on the cold metal wall, setting a shiver down her shiver from how cold the wall was.

"I'm also sorry about your boyfriend, I bet you're really upset about it," Synchro Rose said.

XYZ Rose didn't say anything and covered her eyes with her fringe, as she pulled her knees to her chest, before resting her head on her knees and just sobbed softly to herself.

" _ **There's no need to cry Mistress, Master Crimson soul is inside Master Dracul, so he's still alive. Oh my god, what happened to your leg?**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician asked XYZ Rose, as she flew up to her looked it over, before healing it.

"I just talked when I shouldn't have," XYZ Rose said, as she wiped away her tears.

"What do you mean by his soul is inside Dracul?" Synchro Rose asked confused.

" _ **Since Master Crimson and Master Dracul are both the same person but, separated into four people, so they came absorb each other and so they merge but, their souls don't. That is what happened to Master Orochi but, he merged with Master Kori instead, so he's alive,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician explained to her.

"Thank goodness, I thought he was actually dead…" Synchro Rose said, with a sigh.

" _ **My Mistress was wanting me to grab your decks and my sister's cards, so could you tell me where there are?**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician asked both Rose's.

"Yeah, they are over there. Dracul let us keep them since we couldn't use them," Synchro Rose said, as she pointed to where their decks were.

" _ **Thank you but, I promise my Mistress, Master Kori and Master Orochi will save you both, so not give up hope,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to them.

"We promise we won't," both Rose's said, with small smiles.

But, those smiles faded when they heard something come to their cell.

" _ **I'm sorry but, I have to go,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said and both Rose's nodded in understanding, before she disappeared.

After a couple seconds they both saw Jack come along dragging a large tray of food behind him before opening Synchro Rose's cell door.

"You know the rules. Don't finish this by the morning you'll get starved for the next two weeks, you throw up at all then same will happen. And don't think about giving any to her or either you or her will pay for it," Jack said in a somewhat dead tone, as he began laying everything out in front of Synchro Rose who was realizing that this task was impossible, this amount of food was even more than double maybe triple her limit and she figured she only had maybe six hours left until morning.

"Y-Yes sir," Synchro Rose said, before Jack left.

"This is really past my limit…" Synchro Rose sighed looking at all the food in front of her.

"Well, at least you get something to eat, so don't complain," XYZ Rose said, as she rested on the wall in her cell.

"I know but, I can't eat all of this by morning," Synchro Rose said.

"Well, give it a try, I'm sure you can do it," XYZ Rose said, as she gave her Synchro counterpart a encouraging smile.

"Okay, I'll give it a go," Synchro Rose said, as she started to eat using both hands.

 **. . . . . .**

Once Light Rose Pendulum Magician had completely finished her task, she teleported to the orphanage.

" _ **Mistress, I finished you assigned me but, I also got some good and bad new,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to Rose and the boys.

"What is it?" Kori asked.

" _ **It depends on what news you what to hear,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to him.

"Good news first, please," Kori said, as he knew he needed some good news over these last couple days.

" _ **Well, I got both Synchro and XYZ Rose's decks but, I also got this as well,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said, as she held out a needle that had something inside it.

" _ **I also think this is the thing that stops your powers, if it got injected into you,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician added.

" _What?! How did you get those?!"_ Orochi asked in shock.

" _ **With the decks, I visited Synchro and XYZ Rose and with the needle I found it in a science lab in Fusion Rose's and Master Dracul's base,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician explained.

"Okay if that's the good news… what's the bad news?" Kori asked slightly scared.

" _ **Master Crimson was overpowered by Master Dracul and they both merged but, XYZ Rose had to watch Master Crimson die right in front of her,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said, with a sad expression.

"Holy shit…" both Kori and Orochi said in shock.

"That must of been awful for her, since I almost had that experience twice with Kori," Rose said.

"But now Dracul now has fire powers and possibly my electricity," Kori gritted out.

" _ **Master Dracul, has full control over Master Crimson's fire but, with your electricity he can only do small sparks,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to Kori.

"That's better than expected… i guess," Kori sighed, as things were really seeming grim.

" _ **Master Dracul also explained a little bit on his past. He was tortured for twenty-four hours for two years,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said.

" _Well that explains why he's so fucked up in the head,"_ Orochi said.

"By hearing that now, I feel kinda bad for him now. No one deserves to go through that," Rose said.

" _Wait, how's my Rose?!"_ Orochi asked in a panic, as he realized she had seen his girlfriend.

" _ **Good, besides her having to eat double or triple past her limit until morning,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to Orochi.

" _What?! She can't handle that even on a good day!"_ Orochi said, as he was getting really worried for her.

" _ **The other thing was if she didn't finish it by morning she would go hungry for two weeks,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to him.

" _That bastard… so he's forcing her to gorge so he keep calling her a pig… Kori we're killing him when we get the chance,"_ Orochi stated, with slight anger in his voice.

" _ **Well, unfortunately for you Master Dracul and Fusion Rose have given her the nickname piggy,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to Orochi.

" _I'm going to kill him…"_ Orochi said now even angrier.

" _ **Was there anything else you wanted to know before I take my leave?**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician asked.

"No…" Both Kori and Orochi said, before looking at Rose to see if she wanted to know anything else.

"No," Rose said, before her monster disappeared.

" _I'm going to sleep…"_ Orochi said, as he disappeared.

"We should probably head to bed as well but, doubt that you are still you been asleep for three days," Rose said to Kori.

"Nah I could sleep if I get comfortable enough," Kori smiled.

"If I remember correctly, Orochi said that his and his Rose's room was this way," Rose said, as she walked to the bedroom.

Kori just threw off his jacket and shirt before climbing into the bed and making space for Rose to snuggle into him.

Rose climbed under the covers and snuggled up to Kori, while resting her head on his chest.

Rose fell asleep relatively quickly while Kori just looked up at the ceiling and waited to fall asleep but before he did, he made a promise to Orochi.

"I promise we'll save both of the Roses… or we'll find another way," Kori said quietly.

 **. . . . . .**

As morning came around Dracul made his way down to the cells with Fusion Rose.

"This should fun, let's see if piggy actually did it," Dracul laughed to himself.

"My bet is that she didn't, since it's impossible to eat that much," Fusion Rose said.

"Essentially yeah," Dracul laughed again, as they entered the holding cell room.

When they walked into Synchro Rose's cell, they saw that she didn't finish all of the plates.

"Told you so," Fusion Rose said, smirking at Dracul.

"Aww did piggy not have enough room?" Dracul teased while laughing sadistically, as he poked Synchro Rose's stuffed belly that was now large round, firm and a several inches bigger from spending the last six hours gorging herself on way too much food.

"Hey, leave her alone! She did her best, so buzz off!" XYZ Rose yelled at Dracul, as she stood up.

"Did we talk to you?" Dracul said not even turning around to look at XYZ Rose but, made a psychic clone and slapped her across the face.

Fusion Rose turned around to XYZ Rose and saw that her leg was healed.

"How the hell is your leg healed so quickly?" Fusion Rose asked, catching Dracul's attention now.

"Mother fucker… your standard counterpart's monster was here!" Dracul shouted in anger.

"I guess, you could say that," XYZ Rose said, with a small smirk.

"How do we punish these two for some pay back?" Dracul asked with a smirk on his face, as he looked at Fusion Rose.

"Maybe by putting them in their worst nightmare for a week and they can't have anything to eat either," Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

"I think that would already be piggy's hell," Dracul chuckled with Fusion Rose giggling with him.

"While you do that, I need to check something," Fusion Rose said, as she walked out of the cell.

"Okay, I'll join you in a second," Dracul smirked, as he placed a hand in front of Synchro Rose's face as she tried to move, but Dracul had sent her mind into a black abyss.

XYZ Rose didn't say anything, as she just watched what Dracul did to her Synchro counterpart.

Dracul kept his hand in front of Synchro Rose, until she started screaming out in agony while tears fell down her face.

"Now she's set… now you…" Dracul smirked, as he turned around to face XYZ Rose.

"Fuck you…" XYZ Rose said, as she backed against the wall.

"Now let's see in your and what you hate…" Dracul smirked, as he raised a hand and began looking into her mind.

That's when XYZ Rose's mind started to think about Crimson's dark side, that she met before the war started.

"Oh so you hate Crimson's dark side… Let's see what else you hate when it comes to him," Dracul kept smirking, as he began looking deeper and deeper into her mind.

"Hate if he'd cheat on you… Hate if he'd leave you… Hate if he'd murder people in your name… oh… hate if he'd see you like piggy over there because he'd find you disgusting? I can work with all of these," Dracul smirked, as he began laughing sadistically while XYZ Rose got scared out of her mind.

XYZ Rose's mind went black before images of Crimson's dark side came into view.

XYZ Rose began screaming in the physical world like Synchro Rose but Dracul used a psychic command on her so she stopped and called in two guards.

"You two will feed this girl non-stop until tomorrow finishes, I want her to wake up after the week is done and feel disgusted with herself," Dracul ordered the two of them earning a salute from them.

"Yes, your Majesty!" The two of them shouted, as they followed their orders almost immediately while XYZ Rose was unconsciously eating any and all food put in front of her because of the new psychic command; Dracul also changed her psychic veil so she also now had pig features like her Synchro counterpart.

Dracul left the cells and went to go find his wife.

Rose soon bumped into Dracul but, she wasn't in a good mood though.

"Dracul, my Standard counterpart monster stole the last syringe that had the stuff that would've canceled her powers," Rose told him.

"That bitch… don't worry I'll have the scientists make more," Dracul smiled, as he reassured her.

"Okay," Rose said, with a small smile.

"And the two bitches will be in their hell's for the next week, just like you said," Dracul smirked, as he kissed her on the lips.

"What are we going to do with our Standard counterparts, since their the only ones standing?" Rose asked Dracul.

"I'll send a search party out and I'll double security on the two pigs in the cells," Dracul said, stroking her cheek.

"I can also send Sergey out, since I made some modifications to him," Rose said, with a smirk.

"Oh do tell," Dracul smiled down at Rose.

"I added x-ray vision so he can see through walls and all that but, also he can hear from a long distance and I fixed up his dueling style, so just in case if he needs to duel Albino," Rose said to Dracul, with her smirk getting bigger.

"God I love you, you're so sick and twisted like me," Dracul smiled, as he forced Rose against the wall and began making out with her.

Rose kissed Dracul back, as their tongues wrestled each other.

Dracul lifted up Rose's skirt and slid her panties down to her ankles and began thrusting into her hard, as she hit against the wall slightly with every thrust.

Rose moaned loudly into the kiss, as she used her hands and put them behind Dracul's head and deepened the kiss then more.

The two kept making out and fucking until Dracul sped up and used his flames on Rose which made her move away from kiss and put her head on Dracul's shoulder as she gripped his hair tightly with one hand while her nails dug into his back almost drawing blood while she moaned.

"Dracul… why do you… have to be… so good… at this?..." Rose asked moaning, as she slowly getting to her climax.

"Because you just can't get enough of me," Dracul said with a smirk, as he focused a little so he could try and time his orgasm with Rose's, or at least 30 seconds after hers.

"You're definitely... right with that…" Rose moaned out, almost at her orgasm.

'Let's see if that trick from last night works on both of us at the same time' Dracul thought to himself, as he readied his powers.

"DRACUL!" Rose yelled, once she finally gave in and cummed on Dracul's cock, while she also tightened her walls around his cock.

Dracul gave in as well and came hard inside Rose, but activated his powers on their nerves so they both froze and began shaking in pure ecstasy from the constant orgasm.

Rose held onto Dracul tightly, as she dug her fingernails into his back harder, drawing some blood.

Dracul kept them both in a state of ecstasy for roughly three minutes, before he let go of his hold making them gasp for air and shakily hold on to each other.

"That… felt… amazing…" Rose said between breathes.

"I… know… I can… barely… feel… my legs…" Dracul said, as sweat slowly dripped down his forehead.

"Once we… have recovered… we'll send… out the… search party… and Sergey…" Rose said, still catching her breathe.

"Okay…" Dracul said, as he and Rose stood there catching their breath and returning feeling to their bodies for roughly five minutes before Dracul pulled out of her and they stood up properly.

Rose pulled up her panties and smiled at Dracul.

"I'm going to do some research on mine and my counterparts necklaces and see if it has to do with the Ark project the professor is working on," Rose said to Dracul, as she played with all four that dangled around her neck.

"Okay, just make sure you come back to the throne room when you're done; we'll go for round two, three and four," Dracul smirked, as he kissed up Rose's neck.

"I don't know, how long this will take but, I hoping maybe an hour or so," Rose said to him.

"Oh and can you check on the two pigs in the cells before you come back up to me, to check everything is going okay," Dracul smirked.

"Yeah, sure," Rose said, as she kissed Dracul on the lips, before walking to the lab.

When Rose got to the lab, she put the necklaces in four different slots and the computer scanned them.

Once the result came up on the computer, Rose found the results really interesting, as the necklaces were actually cards.

"Well, this is interesting but, why does the professor what these cards for?" Rose asked herself thinking.

" _ **Mistress, I might be able to answer that,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician said, as she appeared next to Rose.

"You can?" Rose asked slightly shocked.

" _ **Yes… so, there was only one dimension and it was called the Original dimension. You and Dracul are one out of four pieces of your Original counterparts, Rose Muto or Original Rose and Original Kori. You both were pretty close but, Ray and Zarc always tried splitting you two up. But, eventually both Original Kori and Zarc fused with their dragons then, each other. Ray's father Leo Akaba or you know as the professor created eight Creation cards. Four for you and four for Ray but, Leo was going to do it but, both Ray and you got the cards and ran to where the dragon fused with Zarc and Original Kori was and you both used the Creation cards and split the universe into four dimensions, where also Rose and you split Zarc, Original Kori, Ray and your Original counterpart into four counterparts,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician explained to Rose.

"That name… Muto… it sounds so familiar to me…" Rose said to herself.

" _ **You're Original parents are Yugi and Tea Muto,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician said, making Rose widened her eyes.

Rose suddenly had small flashbacks on what her parents looked like.

"Where are they now?" Rose asked.

" _ **I'm sorry but, when the Original dimension split they disappeared,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician said.

"I see…" Rose said, as she took the necklaces out of the slots and put them around her neck and her monster disappeared.

Rose walked down to the cells to check on her counterparts, before she went up to the throne room to see her husband.

"Hey," Rose said to Dracul, putting on a slightly fake smile, as she was still thinking on what her Magician said to her.

"What's wrong?" Dracul asked, as he could see right through her.

"These necklaces are cards that my Original counterpart used to defeat your Original counterpart and Zarc but, I also found who my real parents are," Rose said to Dracul.

"Wait what?! Just… do I have permission to read your mind so I can understand this?" Dracul asked.

"Yeah, go right ahead," Rose said to him.

Dracul read Rose's mind and before long he went wide eyed in shock.

"What the fuck…" Dracul said in a slight daze.

"To be honest, I don't know but, apparently your Original counterpart was actually the bad guy, so I had to stop you," Rose said.

"But… I'm getting a memory… I asked you to be my queen… but it was… Ray who told you to say no," Dracul said, as he started getting memories from Crimson's mind.

"Is there any sign on our Standard counterpart? Since, I haven't heard anything from Sergey yet," Rose asked Dracul.

"I'm told they're in the downtown slums but they don't know where… How are the pigs doing?" Dracul asked trying to get the topic changed off all this crap about Originals.

"Their doing good, my XYZ counterpart's belly is bloated already from all the food, her metabolism must've dropped from not eating much over the last few days," Rose said, as she started to play with the necklaces on her neck.

"And it's only been two hours… she be like the Synchro pig by the time the day's done," Dracul laughed out, before he signaled Rose to join him on the throne.

Rose walked up to the throne and sat on Dracul's lap.

"Don't be sad… we rule over two whole dimensions and there is no one that can stop us, be happy… if not for yourself then at least for me okay?" Dracul said in a caring voice, as he softly touched Rose's left cheek.

"I know but… I wish things could've been different… I should of joined you and not listened to Ray… so for that to not happen again, we need to kill Selena and her counterparts," Rose said to Dracul.

"That can be done easily, judging from flamehead's memories they're concerned for their _siblings_ and might come to us in this dimension," Dracul laughed.

"But, we're going to have some trouble getting Rin and Ruri, since their already at Academia, unless you can get Yuri to bring them here," Rose said.

"I could probably get him to bring us Ruri first and then about a week from now we'll get Rin," Dracul stated, as he put two fingers to his head and began talking to Yuri telepathically and within a minute he was done.

"We should have Ruri here within the next two days," Dracul smirked.

"Awesome, wha- Sergey sent me a message saying that our Standard counterparts are in a orphanage outside of New Domino City," Rose started, before Sergey sent her a message on where their Standard counterparts location was.

"Shall we go get them then?" Dracul smiled.

"Yeah," Rose smiled back.

Dracul held out his hand for Rose to take while he began to hover in the air.

Rose grabbed Dracul's hand, before she told Sergey to keep an eye on their Standard counterparts, until they got there and left her Standard counterpart's necklace on the throne.

The two of them began flying over the city until they were over the Orphanage and Dracul looked at Rose.

"You're now powerful enough to take on the albino and if all goes to hell, inject them with this, it'll disable their powers," Dracul smirked as he handed her two syringes.

"Right," Rose said, as she nodded.

As Rose neared the orphanage she could feel Kori's power, but Dracul was right she was now stronger than him, Rose couldn't stop herself smiling as she entered the Orphanage with Sergey behind them.

"Sergey, where are they?" Rose asked him.

"They are at the back of the orphanage," Sergey said and Rose nodded, as she walked to the back of the orphanage.

Once, Dracul, Sergey and Fusion Rose walked out to the back of the orphanage, they saw Kori and Standard Rose waiting for them, Dracul had also put his psychic veil on so they weren't tempted to attack.

"We surrender…" Kori said in a defeated tone, as he put his hands up while Standard Rose did the same.

"Dracul, are they telling the truth?" Fusion Rose asked him.

"Surprisingly… yes, they have no plans, they're just surrendering… they know they can't win against us," Dracul explained, as he and Fusion Rose began smirking.

Fusion Rose made the two syringes in her hand float into the air and towards Kori and Standard Rose.

"As you might know, this will disable your powers, so you can't do anything against us but, since we are in a good mood today and since you surrendered to us freely, we will let you two stay together, unless we say otherwise," Fusion Rose said, as she injected both Kori and Standard Rose.

Both of them instantly felt weaker when the serum entered them but they nodded to show that they understood.

"So, what should we do with them, Dracul?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"Make them our personal slaves that we can whatever we want with," Dracul suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Should we also tell them what I told you?" Fusion Rose asked, referring to the Original counterpart stuff.

"You can but I doubt they'll go along with the end plan," Dracul chuckled.

"We'll keep that as our secret plan... for now," Fusion Rose said, with a smirk.

"Okay then go right ahead, you explain while I fly us back," Dracul smirked, as he lifted everyone up and flew out the orphanage and towards their palace.

"I'll make this plain and simple for you two. So, what I got told or found out was that our necklaces aren't necklaces but, cards that were made by Leo Akaba or we know him as the professor in Fusion. So, the base of it is Original Kori and Zarc merged with their dragons then, they merged together and try to destroy the world. While Original Rose or Rose Muto, which by the way is our real name and Ray got eight Creation card. When they used those cards it split the universe into four dimensions but, also split us up as well, along with Zarc and Ray," Fusion Rose explained to their Standard counterparts.

"Wow… this is… a lot to take in…" Kori stated, with a shocked expression.

"So, how is our parents?" Standard Rose asked.

"Well, I know ours but, Kori's and Dracul's I have no idea. Our parents were Yugi and Tea Muto," Fusion Rose said, making Standard Rose hold her head slightly, as flashbacks were appearing in her head.

"We're just meant to be orphans weren't we?" Kori asked, getting no reply from Dracul.

"You might have to ask your dragons, since they know more about this than us," Fusion Rose said to him.

"My dragons don't talk to me," Dracul stated simply.

"Yeah and mine have never spoken to me," Kori added.

"Well, I can asked them since they can't disobey me, since I'm the princess of the Duel spirit world, along with my counterparts," Fusion Rose said.

"I guess that's true," Kori nodded.

"But, I will be the only summoning them, since two of our counterparts are in their worse nightmares at the moment and also their power are disabled like Standard Rose," Fusion Rose said.

" _Wait what?! What have you done with my Rose?!"_ Orochi shouted at the sound of that.

"Well, piggy didn't finish her challenge, so we decided to punish her along with my XYZ counterpart, since she was talking back to us," Fusion Rose explained.

"So long as you two don't do the same you'll be fine," Dracul stated.

"So, what nickname should we give my Standard counterpart?" Fusion Rose asked Dracul.

"Well your XYZ counterpart is in the process of becoming another piggy so unless you want three piggies then I don't know," Dracul laughed.

Standard Rose tightened her grip on Kori's hand, when she heard that.

"I think about it later. To let you two know your thought aren't private around us, we can hear them all," Fusion Rose said to their Standard counterparts, as they got back to their palace.

"And don't expect us to be private either, we have sex whenever and where we feel like regardless of who's around," Dracul stated, as he slyly smacked Fusion Rose's ass.

Fusion Rose moaned lowly from the contact.

Both standard counterparts went wide eyed at that, while Dracul just smirked and kept a tight grasp on Fusion Rose's left ass cheek.

Fusion Rose moaned a lot more louder, making Standard Rose blush slightly from watching them.

"I order you two to watch while I fuck my wife!" Dracul shouted out in command, as he dragged Fusion Rose over to the throne by her ass making her moan still while their standard counterparts just stood there in an awkward silence as they watched the scene unfold.

When Fusion Rose sat on the throne, grabbed Dracul's collar and pulled him down to kiss her on the lips deeply.

Dracul compiled, as he moved down onto the throne still kissing her deeply but flipped their positions so she was sitting on top of him. Not even caring about teasing Dracul pulled the string on Fusion Rose's bikini top removing it while his tail got to work on removing her long flowy skirt and panties.

While Dracul was doing that, Fusion Rose unbuckled his pants and used her telekinesis to lift him up slightly, so she could slide his pants and underwear off, before floating back down onto the throne.

Before Fusion Rose could start riding him, Dracul lifted her up in the air turned her around put his arms underneath the back parts of her knees and lifted her legs up while spreading them so he forcefully thrust into her straight upwards.

Fusion Rose wasn't even getting a say in anymore as her legs were pushed against her body and Dracul's hands were connected behind her neck forcing her up and down on his cock; she was already loving this new position.

"Dracul… please, fuck me as hard and as fast as possible…" Fusion Rose begged him.

Dracul began thrusting upwards into Fusion Rose while using his purple flames to heat up the area around him and Fusion Rose so they were lightly covered in sweat making the fast movements easier.

"Albino, give me your lighting now!" Dracul ordered making their standard counterparts flinch, as Kori sent some concentrated shocks of electricity at Dracul making dark purple electricity emit off his body.

Dracul just smirked as he began using his new electricity powers to send shocks of pleasure up her spine while using the electricity mixed with his psychic powers to go at a faster and harder pace than he ever did before make her moan out even louder.

"OH MY GOD! YES!" Fusion Rose yelled out in pleasure, as she threw her head back screaming out in the most pleasure she had from just sex in ages.

Both Kori and Standard Rose just watched in shock and amazement as the two kept going in and out in and out over and over again while Standard Rose looked with a large blush on her face with a hand in between her legs as if she was hiding something.

"R-Rose… you… you aren't turned on watching this are you?" Kori asked a little shocked, while blushing slightly.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I can't help it…" Standard Rose said, as her blush got darker.

"Who wouldn't be? I mean look at the fucking whore of a wife I have," Dracul said with a large smirk, as he sent another large shock up Fusion Rose's spine.

"FUCK YES! THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!" Fusion Rose yelled.

"See? Complete whore," Dracul smirked, as the two standard counterparts looked in shock and embarrassment but a little turned on.

"DRACUL, I'M GOING TO CUM SOON!" Fusion Rose yelled out, as she was almost to her climax.

Dracul responded with quicker and deeper thrusts all the while forcing her down at a similar pace before they both couldn't take it anymore and gave into their wants.

"DRACUL!" Fusion Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, before she came on his cock.

Gaining a slightly strained smirk Dracul sent a final wave of electricity into their nerves while using his psychic powers to keep their orgasms going which for Fusion Rose, meant her mind going numb to any though, slowly drooling from her mouth, keeping on screaming out Dracul's name in one extremely long and loud moan while her body kept shaking from not being able to withstand the ungodly amount of pleasure.

"W-What did he just do?" Standard Rose asked confused on what just happened.

"I-I think he just broke her with just pleasure alone," Kori explained, still not sure himself.

After a couple minutes Dracul let go of their nerves and both Fusion Rose and Dracul were both breathing heavily.

"After just one round?!" Kori questioned, before Dracul spoke up.

"Quality… over… quantity…" Dracul laughed, while trying to get his breath back still.

Fusion Rose rested her head on Dracul's right shoulder, while she closed her eyes to rest them.

"Orochi... was it?" Dracul called out.

"Yeah," He responded while taking over Kori's body.

"Follow the clone… he'll take you… to your Synchro pig…" Dracul stated with uneven breaths, as he made a clone that began to walk out of the throne room and down the hall.

Before Orochi followed after the clone he asked one thing to Standard Rose.

"If she really is down there, can I use this body to have sex with her? As we don't have a way of getting my body back," Orochi asked her.

"Yeah, as long as Kori is happy with it," Standard Rose said to Orochi.

" _I guess it's fine… I mean we're the same guy just different personality,"_ Kori stated, before Orochi ran off after the clone.

 **. . . . . .**

"I'm only letting you do this because you gave yourself up," Dracul stated, as he walked towards the cells with Orochi following behind him.

"I know… and I'll be a slave… I just want to be with her…" Orochi said, as his eyes now widened to hear screams further on.

"So you don't go ballistic I'll end her nightmare, for now," Dracul said, as he clicked his fingers and disabled any hold and the psychic veil on Synchro Rose.

"Here she is," Dracul said coldly, as he opened the cell down and shoved Orochi in.

Orochi stumbled forward and fell on his hands and knees before looking up and going wide eyed.

'Holy shit…' Orochi said, as he looked forward at his girlfriend at the size she had become.

She was sat against the wall slightly straight with her legs slightly apart. After Synchro Rose's stomach had settled after the hours of eating she had a large soft mound rather than a stomach that stuck out several inches in front of her in large thick rolls resting on her legs but fat enough to fit in between the gap from spreading her legs as if it hanging down almost reaching down to the floor. Her breasts which were now a solid F cup rested on the large mound of fat underneath them so they didn't sag or hurt her.

Orochi also picked up on the fact that Synchro Rose was slightly elevated at the back noticing that her ass had gotten tremendously large as if she was sitting natural flesh pillows. Her arms and legs had only increased in size only a small amount with the exception of her thighs for obvious reasons, Orochi also picked up on the big chubby cheeks that his Rose now had which he thought were really cute.

Everything about Rose now was even more beautiful than before, it was… so fucking hot.

"Hey…" Orochi smiled up Synchro Rose who had tears in her eyes, but was also extremely nervous and self conscious of how fat she had become, she was afraid she was too big for him, too much of a pig.

"Hey…" Rose said, as she wasn't looking at Orochi.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner… I should've made sure they did nothing to you…" Orochi said with regret in his voice, as he crawled over to Rose.

"I heard from my Standard counterparts monster that you're soul is inside your Standard counterpart," Rose said, still not looking at him.

"Yeah… but we'll find a way around this and… hey… why aren't you looking at me? Are you not happy to see me?" Orochi asked in a soft and caring voice.

"No, I'm happy that you're here but… I'm even fatter than I was last time… no wonder why our Fusion counterparts call my piggy, since I am one… a big fat fucking pig," Rose said, as more tears fell down her face.

"It's not your fault you got-" Orochi tried to reassure her but was cut off by Rose.

"Yes, it is my fault! I couldn't stop myself! I just want to eat and eat and eat after what he put in my head! I can't even touch the bottom of my fat!" Rose yelled, as she gave Dracul a glare, before she cried more showing that she couldn't reach the underside of her belly.

Orochi just moved forward and leaned so he could kiss Rose on the lips with all the love he could muster.

Rose slowly relaxed into the kiss and kissed back, with as much love as he was.

When Orochi pulled away from the kiss he looked down at her stomach and began rubbing it softly, but earned a soft moan as her skin had gotten so much more sensitive from getting so fat.

"To let you know, the twins are also okay," Rose said to Orochi.

"I had a hunch," Orochi laughed.

Knowing that Rose felt terrible Orochi moved his head down and began kissing the front of the large mound of fat while still having enough room to rub it with his hands earning moans from Rose.

Orochi kept going lower and lower until he reached the underside of her belly what the moans were at their strongest.

Orochi flipped their positions so Rose was sat on top of him.

Orochi quickly undid his pants and slid them down with his underwear before lifting up Rose with a bit of strain as he slowly entered her.

Rose just looked sad as she looked down at Orochi.

"I can't ride you like this Orochi, my weight will crush you," Rose said in worry.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Orochi smiled up, as he put his hands on her belly and began rubbing to reassure her.

Rose began almost doing little jumps with her body as she began riding up and down on Orochi, her body slapping on itself and on Orochi with every downward movement. Her belly would slam down on Orochi's abs and if you left her there she'd cover half of them up. Her big side rolls of fat were all slapping against each other making her go down faster, while her breasts slammed against her stomach causing jiggles and bounces all over the place.

Orochi was thrusting upwards with as much speed and force as he could while taking big handfuls of Rose's fat and squeezing it making her moan out almost like a yell.

Before long the two of them came and Synchro Rose struggled to get off, but she was eventually back to sitting on the floor with her back against the wall.

Orochi looked back down at Rose stomach before looking her in the eyes.

"Rose are you happy and comfortable being _this_ fat? And don't say yes because of me, I want to hear you're choice…" Orochi said in a serious tone as he began rubbing around her bellybutton which really felt good.

"Not really… From the start I was really doing this to make you happy… and yeah in the beginning i didn't mind being fat and the sex was _really_ good when we were doing this but… I felt more happy eating healthy food, since I'm was so use to being skinny… and being this fat makes it hard to move around… so, that's my truthful answer," Rose said to Orochi.

"Thanks… I appreciate your honesty babe… but now I feel like an asshole for making you gain that much in the spirit world… I just thought you loved the feeling and you never said no…" Orochi said looking down feeling guilty.

"Reason being is because, I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I'm not angry with you about gaining the weight because I didn't mind being a little fat… like the size I was back when we left the spirit world I was fine with maybe a little bigger than that... then that fucker forced me to gorge like a pig because of his wife's rules and his mind tricks, I did really enjoyed your cooking though," Rose said, with a soft smile, as she placed a hand on Orochi's cheek.

"I guess that will do… don't worry I'll help you lose most of this if-" Orochi began but got cut off by Dracul.

"I'm stopping you right there, you both don't get a say in the matter of how you want to gain or lose, you follow the system," Dracul threatened, as he pointed at Rose making her go pale from the suggestion of that.

"A-And what is that system?" Rose asked, with some fear in her voice.

"You eat to decide whether or not you get fed for two weeks," Dracul laughed, while Rose's face just got filled with dread.

"I don't know why my wife came up with this system, but seeing that face makes all the sense I need!" Dracul laughed sadistically.

When Rose heard that her mind started to wonder towards the twins, as she hoped that for not eating for two weeks didn't kill them.

"Oh you're thinking of not doing it on purpose huh? Then we'll raise it to three weeks! We all know those little kiddies aren't gonna survive three weeks without food," Dracul laughed making Rose start to cry, while Orochi got pissed.

"You can't do that!" Rose yelled at Dracul, while tears fogged up her vision.

"Oh stop complaining, I mean look on the bright side… at least you're not as big as her…" Dracul laughed, as he moved away so the two of them could see into XYZ Rose's cell to see that she was the exact same size as Synchro Rose but three inches bigger on every aspect.

"Oh my god… what did you do to her?" Orochi asked in shock.

When Synchro Rose saw her XYZ counterpart in that state, as she covered her mouth so she wouldn't throw up from the sight, as more tears fell down her face just from seeing her like that as if it was her fault.

"Shouldn't she be throwing it all up… Jesus… it's been one day, how?!" Orochi shouted, as none of it made sense.

"I put her in a dream trance, her body isn't functioning properly so it can't register to throw up food when she's eaten it," Dracul explained.

"I only did it because one of her fears were _I hope I'm never a pig like her, Crimson would be disgusted._ Her words exactly, so here she is now. Besides, now that you confessed that you don't want to be that fat, it just makes my job a lot easier," Dracul smiled, as he waved in front of them making them go dull eyed.

"Orochi, Kori… forget about this little bit and head back to the throne room… now, you fat piggy, you're gonna eat all the food my men bring you okay? You'll be a fat pig like her over there, you'll both be fat pigs together," Dracul said trying to hold in a laugh, while Rose just nodded as Dracul put the psychic veil back on her to make her look part pig.

"In you come men!" Dracul laughed sadistically, as his clone disappeared and his focus returned to his normal body with Fusion Rose on his lap.

"So have you figured out with what to do with her then?" Dracul asked his wife about her Standard counterpart.

"Well, I might use her as a test subject to see if I can figure out anything else on the Original dimension, but also find a way to have all my counterparts merge with me, to become my Original myself," Fusion Rose said to her husband.

"How about you? What are you going to do with your Standard counterpart?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Make him my personal slave and bodyguard, I'll force him to do things he'd never want to do," Dracul smirked.

"Did you also decide on a name for her? Are gonna have three _little_ piggies or something else?" Dracul said now laughing.

"Mouse whore, since she pretty much is quiet as one and scientists use mice to test on, plus I think two piggies is enough," Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

"That's not a bad suggestion for a name, I'll sort it out," Dracul laughed clicking his fingers making a small mouse tail, little whiskers and little mouse ears appear on Standard Rose.

"So, what kind of things were you planning to do with your Standard counterpart?" Fusion Rose asked, as she was curious.

"I don't know yet… maybe force him to kill some people, I don't know there are a lot of choices," Dracul stated.

"Speaking of Albino, where is he?" Fusion Rose asked, as he hasn't come back yet.

"Orochi is in control and he's on his way now," Dracul said, before remembering something else.

"You know how I questioned your system for the pigs? After seeing Synchro pig's face when I told her it makes perfect sense now," Dracul said laughing, while Fusion Rose joined him.

"Her kids inside her will probably die within those two weeks," Fusion Rose smirked.

"Three weeks now, she was going to starve herself to try and get thinner but now she has to do it," Dracul explained, with a smirk of his own.

"Those kids of hers will definitely die, within the last week," Fusion Rose giggled.

"That is unless she eats all that food… AHAHA! Who am I kidding! Not even _they_ could eat that much!" Dracul laughed with Rose joining him.

"So, when are we going to take over the Standard dimension?" Fusion Rose asked Dracul.

"As soon as their friend arrive in this dimension, they'll be defenseless," Dracul chuckled, as he pointed at Kori and Standard Rose.

"That's true since all of their duelists are pretty weak," Fusion Rose said.

"We could take over the entire planet with a combined mind take over," Dracul suggested.

"That sounds pretty good to me," Fusion Rose said, with a smile.

"Mistress, Master, if you're okay with it, can Kori and I please go to our room?" Standard Rose asked, as she bowed.

"What do you think Dracul, should we let them?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"Hmm… I don't know… might as well… we have all the time in the world so it's fine. You're in the cell block where the two pigs are there should be a free cell with a bed of some sort," Dracul stated as the two walked out of the throne room.

Once Standard Rose and Kori got to their cell, Rose asked Kori.

"Kori, are you sure this was for the best? Since you lost your powers by doing this," Rose asked him.

"We weren't able to win… this is the only way we'll live our lives in some form of peace… and I don't care about the powers so long as I have you," Kori smiled at Rose.

"But, what if Yuya and Yuzu come looking for us, after the tournament is done?" Rose asked Kori, with worry in her voice.

"They won't win… let's be honest here, if we can't do it they can't," Kori said in a sad tone.

"So, it's suicidal if they think about doing it but, I have a bad feeling that our Fusion counterparts have a plan for Yuya and Yuzu, for when they come here," Rose said.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who was getting that feeling," Kori sighed out looking down at the ground.

"So what do think about the whole Original counterpart stuff, my Fusion counterpart was talking about? But, I'm also happy that I finally know who my parents are," Rose asked Kori.

"I'm happy to hear that… I'm just annoyed I know nothing about myself…" Kori said, with a smile at Rose before giving off another sigh.

"Well, at least we know that your Original counterparts name is Kori," Rose said, with a small smile.

"But that's all we know…" Kori stated.

"Not really…" Rose said, as she started to see some more flashbacks.

"Your Original counterpart asked my Original counterpart to become his queen, when your Original counterpart took over the Original dimension… My Original counterpart wanted to say yes but, Ray convinced her otherwise…" Rose said to Kori.

"I guess we were more like _them_ than we thought…" Kori stated, as he referred to their fusion counterparts.

"Yeah, which is a shame… both my father and mother weren't big fans of him, when they met your Original counterpart but, once they got to know him they were fine…" Rose said.

"Glad you're getting memories of all this…" Kori chuckled half heartedly.

"But, I don't know why I'm getting these flashbacks," Rose said.

"Maybe your brain is trying to get you to remember something," Kori suggested.

"Do you have an idea on what that might be?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't know… maybe the truth on what really happened for the dimensions to split… because I feel like that I had something more to do with it…" Kori said, with a sad expression.

"But, didn't my Fusion counterpart say that the universe split into four becaus-" Rose started, before she got a major headache, making her hold her head tightly, while also having a pained expression, while in the throne room Fusion Rose was experiencing the same thing.

"Hey, you alright?" Both Kori and Dracul asked in concern.

Both Rose's have flashbacks of how Original Kori trying to convince their Original counterpart to join him but, Ray comes in and says that she can't, before pulling her away from him then, it goes on to their Original counterpart and Ray were standing in front of a fused dragon of Original Kori and Zarc, then Original Kori attacked the two girls but, they both used the Creation cards and split the universe into four dimensions and splitting them up as well.

When the flashback finished, both Rose's were breathing heavily and they both looked at their boyfriends, before saying.

"In your dragon form, your Original counterpart attack our Original counterpart and Ray,"

"What?" Both Kori and Dracul said in shock.

"You were screaming _This is for betraying me!_... or something like that,"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry…" The two of them apologized.

"I don't blame him… I did betray him for Ray but, I was forced to agree with her," Both Rose's said, as they both looked away from their boyfriends in shame and guilt.

"Hey it's fine… you're with me now… everything's gonna work out for us," Both Kori and Dracul said, with a caring tone.

"But, you two will fuse together eventually and he will come back…" Both Rose's said.

"Then we'll force him to not see you as an enemy," Kori and Dracul said with determination.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Both Rose's asked them.

Both of them went silent and gritted their teeth as they knew they were powerless.

"Well, we will be just spending time together until it happens," Both Rose's said, with small sad smiles.

"Yeah…" The two of them said, as they kissed their individual Rose.

Both Rose's kissed back with as much passion as possible.


	22. Bonus Chapter 4

**Backstory of Original Rose and Kori**

Rose Hikari Muto the daughter of Yugi and Tea Muto, Rose had Sandy-brown hair with violet tips and soft blue eyes, she was also the princess of the duel spirit world, thanks to her father Yugi, who was the King but, also who was the King of Games in the dueling world.

Both Yugi and Tea were walking their daughter to school, as it was her first day of year one and Rose was pretty nervous, as she knew that their would be new kids in her class that she never met before.

"Hey, no need to be nervous, I pretty sure that you will make a lot of new friend this year," Yugi said to his daughter, who looked up at him.

"I know but… everyone treats me differently when they hear that I am your daughter…" Rose said to Yugi.

"It just shows that they are jealous of you because you have the best dad in the world," Tea said to Rose, with a smile making Rose giggle.

"No, he's the best dad in the universe," Rose said smiling.

"Well, I'm happy that you think that way about me. Now, did you want to ride on my shoulders?" Yugi asked Rose.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, please!" Rose said, making her parents laugh, as Yugi picked Rose up and put her on his shoulders making her giggle.

"Now, hold on tight, it's going to be a bumping ride," Yugi said and Rose did as told, before he started to jog towards the school with Tea walking behind them with a smile on her face.

Within a couple minutes the Muto family made it to the Domino primary school, as Yugi put Rose back on the ground.

"So, did you have fun?" Yugi asked his daughter.

"Yes!" Rose said giggling.

"Come on you two. We need to get Rose to her classroom Yugi," Tea said to her husband.

"Of course, let's go," Yugi said, as he and Tea grabbed Rose's hands softly.

They got to Rose's classroom within a couple minutes and they met up with the teacher.

"Hello, Mr. Muto, Mrs. Muto, I'm Mrs. Scarlett. I'm Rose's teacher for this year and I'm glad that she will be part of this class," Mrs. Scarlett said, looking at Rose's parents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Yugi said.

"Yugi, we should take our leave, so Rose can meet some of the kids in her class," Tea said to him.

"Okay. Rose we're going to go, so we will see you after school," Yugi said, as he and Tea hugged Rose, before they left.

Rose put her bag away in one of the pigeon hole that had her name on it, before she went over to meet the other kids.

"Hi, my name is Rose Muto," Rose said to the other kids.

"So, you're the daughter of Yugi Muto," One of the kids said, making Rose nod.

"It must be nice having a dad like him," One girl said, who had pink and purple hair.

"Yeah, it is," Rose said smiling.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Ray Akaba, my dad Leo Akaba works for Seto Kaiba," The girl with pink and purple hair said.

"That's my dad's rival, well my dad's friends rival to be more specific," Rose said to Ray.

"Hey, did you want to become friends?" Ray asked Rose.

"Sure," Rose said smiling.

For the rest of the day Rose and Ray stayed together, until their parents picked them up.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Yugi asked Rose.

"It was amazing! I also made a new friend and her name is Ray Akaba," Rose said smiling.

"Well, we are glad that you made a new friend," Tea said smiling back.

 **. . . . . .**

It had been six years since Ray and Rose met and now they were both in Domino Junior High. It was the second term of school and Rose started to hear some rumors of a transfer student coming in this late in the semester.

"Hey Ray, have you heard the rumor of a transfer student coming in today?" Rose asked her friend.

"Yeah, I have but, isn't it a little late in the semester to transfer schools though?" Ray asked.

"Well, It depends, maybe they are really smart," Rose said, as they arrived to class.

"Maybe…" Ray said, as she sat at her desk and Rose did the same.

Within a couple minutes the bell rang and everyone sat in their seats, before the teacher came into the classroom.

"Class we have a transfer student, so please be nice to him. You can come in now!" The teacher said and the door open to show a boy with Long thick spiky white and black hair, grey eyes and a soft expression that looked blank.

"Good morning… My name is Kori Kurai… I hope we can all get along," Kori said, with a somewhat emotionless tone, as he gave a bow in front of the class while everyone was muttering about the British accent he had.

"You can sit in the empty seat next to Rose Muto. Rose can you raise your hand please," The teacher said and Rose did as told and raised her hand.

Kori walked over to the seat and sat down as class started up.

Within a couple hours lunchtime came around, when the bell went nearly all the girls in the class walked up to Kori's desk and starting him questions, while Rose was waiting for Ray to come back from the cafeteria.

"So, where did you go before you came to this school?" A girl with black hair asked Kori.

"I was home schooled…" Kori responded, as he ate a sandwich from that was from his bag.

"How come you came here though, since it's a little late in the semester?" A girl with blue hair asked.

"...Something came up so I had to start coming to a normal school…" Kori stated simply.

"Girls leave him alone," Rose said to all the girls surrounding Kori's desk.

"Why should we Princess of Games?" A girl with brown hair asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, for one he's eating and two, I don't think he wants a girlfriend, if you were going to ask," Rose said to the girls.

"How could you know what this cutie wants?" A girl with red hair asked rhetorically, while she moved behind Kori and began massaging him.

"Because I know that you girls are trying hard to get a boyfriend and it never works because you girls always put too much makeup on but, also because you girls are spoiled brats, who has to get everything they want," Rose said in a bored voice, while looking at the girls.

"Just because we're prettier than you Rose," Another girl with black hair and a blonde streak said, as she began massaging Kori's right arm.

Kori didn't change expression the entire time they were all talking and he just sighed lightly.

"Not true, I got natural beauty unlike you," Rose said, rolling her eyes at them.

"Is that so? Then how are we touching and feeling up this cutie and you aren't?" The girl with red hair said.

"Because I'm respecting his personal space unlike you. So, let's play a little game, if I win you have to leave Kori alone but, if I lose you can keep flirting with Kori, unless you're not up for the challenge," Rose said, as she stood up from her seat.

Kori just sighed as he stood up and walked away from the whole thing as he didn't want to make anything worse, plus he didn't like the noise.

"Okay, what game?" The red haired girl who massaged Kori a couple seconds ago.

"Heads or tails," Rose said calmly, as she took out a coin.

"These should be easy, since it's a 50% 50% chance," The red haired girl smirked.

"It's game time! So, which side do you pick?" Rose said.

"Heads," The red haired girl said.

"Okay, I'll go with Tails then," Rose said, as flicked the coin into the air before catching it and placing it on top of her hand.

When the coin was revealed, it showed Tails.

"What!? How!?" The red haired girl yelled, with pissed off expression.

"I'm the Princess of Games, so I'm like my dad, so I can't lose against anyone, I also hope you can keep your side of the deal," Rose said.

Within a couple minutes the bell went, telling everyone that lunch was over and everyone went back to their seats.

Another couple hours later, school had finished, making Rose sigh in relief and started to pack her school bag.

Kori did the same as he started making his way out of school not really in the mood to talk.

"So Rose, what do you think of the transfer student?" Ray asked her, as they were walking out of the school gates.

"Um… he's okay but, he's pretty emotionless though," Rose said thinking.

"Do you find him cute at all?" Ray asked.

"Kinda but, I like his ying yang hair though," Rose said.

The girls kept talking until they got to Ray's house, before they said goodbye and Rose walked the rest of the way home, while looking at her deck.

The next day, Rose did her normal routine and then walked to school, while talking to duel spirits. Once at school, Rose just went to her classroom and sat in her seat.

About two minutes before the bell went Kori showed up and took his seat, as he sat down though a duel monsters card fell out of his pocket and onto the ground.

Rose noticed the card fall to the ground and reached down, before she grabbed it gently and sat back up.

"Hey Kori, you drop your card," Rose said, she held his card out for him to grab.

"Oh thanks…" Kori said, as he took the card from her and gave her a small smile.

"So, do you play Duel Monsters?" Rose asked Kori.

"Yeah… I don't know if I'm any good though… I only dueled against my mom when I was little…" Kori stated, as he looked at the card in his hand before putting it in his deck carrier that he had on his belt.

"Well, if you want we can duel sometime," Rose offered to Kori, with a soft smile.

Kori was about to speak but, was cut off by the loud bell showing class had started.

A couple hours later, the bell went to tell everyone that it was lunchtime, making nearly everyone walk out of the classroom.

"Hey Rose, I'm going to the cafeteria, did you want me to get you anything?" Ray asked her.

"No, I'm good," Rose said, as Ray walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, Kori was it? How are you?" A guy with silver and green hair asked, as he came up next to Kori.

"Alright… I guess," Kori responded, as like he did yesterday, he pulled out a sandwich and began eating.

"Saw all those girls around you yesterday, nice job man you became popular with the girls and you only said like two sentences, name's Zarc by the way," Zarc laughed out, making Kori smile slightly at the joke.

"You need anyone to talk to anyone and I'll be down the front," Zarc smiled as he walked off.

"Hey Kori, didn't get to speak when the bell went this morning, so what was your answer for my offer? If you don't have a response, you can take your time and think about it," Rose said to him.

"I don't mind…" Kori said, with a small smile on his face.

"Then, did you want to duel now?" Rose asked.

"Sure… I guess," Kori smiled.

"To warn you now, I'm an expert on the game and I've never been beaten, except for my father but, we are evenly matched though," Rose said, as she pushed her desk to Kori's and placed a play mat on her table, before quickly shuffling her deck and place it on the deck slot on the game mat and did the same with her extra deck but, didn't shuffle it.

"I'll give it my best shot…" Kori laughed nervously, as he got out his deck and extra deck and shuffled his deck before placing it down.

"I'll let you go first, Kori," Rose said to him, as she drew her five cards.

"Ladies first… I insist…" Kori said, with a small smile as he drew his five cards.

"Alright, if you say so. For my first move, I normal summon **Maiden with Eyes of Blue (Level 1 ATK: 0 DEF: 0)** in attack mode then, I place two cards face down and end my turn," Rose said.

"Okay...erm… I start off with special summoning **White Phantom Prayer to the Light (Level 4 ATK:1000 DEF: 1000)** and **Black Phantom Prayer to the Dark (Level 4 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)** both in attack mode before activating the spell **Two for Two Phantoms** , this allows me to use the same monsters on the field for an extra deck summoning twice…" Kori spoke, as he wasn't to sure of his move but Rose and the people now watching the duel were surprised at these cards they had never seen before and his skill for what he was about to do.

"What are you waiting for, summon them," Rose said to Kori, as she smiled at him but, was curious on what he would summon.

"First I tune my Level 4 Prayer to the Light with my Prayer to the Dark to Synchro Summon my Level 8 **White Phantom Goddess (ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000)**... Now I use the same two monsters and overlay them to XYZ Summon Rank 4 **Black Phantom Goddess (ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000)**..." Kori said, as he summoned two different extra deck types which was a shock to most of the people watching.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing," Rose said smiling.

"I...I'm still not done…" Kori chuckled slightly.

"I activate White Phantom Goddess's ability, once per turn when I control a dark type monster I can negate all spell and traps that are currently on both our fields. And if I control a light attribute monster, thanks to Black Phantom Goddess, by removing one overlay unit all my opponents light and dark attribute monsters lose all attack points but any damage involving them is cut in half," Kori stated, a little happy with his move while Rose was a little nervous, as her defense was cut down drastically.

'I need to be careful with those cards but, if the heart of the cards reward me with the card I need, I should be able to win' Rose thought to herself.

"Next I send one card from my hand to the grave to activate **Phantom Fusion** in my hand to fuse my two monsters together to Fusion summon Level 12 **Chaos Phantom Goddess (ATK: 0 DEF: 4000)** and because of Phantom Fusion's second effect the attack and defense of my monster is switched," Kori stated, as even Zarc was now getting interested in Kori's way of dueling.

"And by using the last card in my hand **Servants to the Goddess** I banish both my white phantom Goddess and Black Phantom Goddess to summon from my extra deck 2 levels or ranks higher than the monsters banished. I summon level 10 **Speed Phantom Synchro Dragon** and Rank 10 **Blood Phantom XYZ Dragon** ," Kori stated, but got confused looks.

"Isn't the Black Phantom Goddess rank 4?" Zarc asked.

"Yes but it's natural effect makes it rank double while it's in the graveyard," Kori explained.

"Holy shit! Three summoning methods and they all powerful as hell!" One guy said in shock.

"Who taught this guy how to duel?" One of the girls asked.

"Chaos Phantom Goddess's ability activates, when a goddess card is banished by cutting her attack and defense points in half I can select a dragon type monster on the field to gain an extra attack. And since two were removed both my dragons can attack twice," Kori smiled, as Rose's eyes widen in shock.

'Looks like I might lose to someone else but, my father' Rose thought.

"Now my Blood Dragon makes its first attack on your Maiden," Kori stated as he waited to see if Rose countered.

"I use my Maiden's effect, if she is attacked I can switch her into defence mode and summon a **Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Level 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)** from my deck to the field in defence mode," Rose said, as she summoned one of Seto Kaiba's cards, shocking everyone but, Kori.

"Blood Dragon makes it second attack on your blue eyes, then my Chaos Goddess attacks your maiden," Kori said and waited before seeing Rose sigh then remove the two monsters from the field.

"Speed Phantom Synchro Dragon attacks you directly twice and that's game… n-nice duel," Kori smiled, as he held his hand out nervously to show respect, but mentally hoped he didn't look like an idiot.

"Looks like you get my title now. So, you're the Prince of Games," Rose said, as she shook his hand and smiled.

"Wait what?" Kori said completely confused.

"My father, Yugi Muto is the King of Games and since I'm his daughter, my title was Princess of Games and I've kept that title until someone else beats me and since you beat me, so you're the Prince of Games now," Rose explained to Kori.

"Oh...wow...okay," Kori said, before he started to give off a genuine smile for a brief moment.

"But, I will be dueling you again, so I can get my title back," Rose said to Kori.

"Okay… that's fine by me," Kori smiled with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe, you should try dueling my father, see if you can beat him, since he's never lost a match," Rose said.

"O-Okay but that was my first duel with someone who wasn't… my… mom," Kori said, as he got progressively quieter, as he was a bit embarrassed.

Rose just giggled, before the bell for the end of lunch went, so Rose moved her desk back to it's original spot and sat in her seat.

Kori did the same as they sat through their lessons and before long the bell for the end of the day went and Kori walked towards the gate but he was confronted by two girls while Rose met with Ray.

"Looks like you have fun during lunch," Ray said to Rose.

"Yeah, I did but, it sucks that I lost though," Rose said, making Ray giggle.

Both Ray and Rose walked until they got to the school gates and saw Kori with two girls.

"Hey Kori, what's going on?" Rose asked, as she walked to him, with Ray behind her.

"Erm… I'm not quite sure honestly…" Kori said really nervously, as he tried to walk around the girls.

After one look, both Rose and Ray could see that the girls were trying to flirt with him.

"Seriously girls, just leave him alone," Rose said to them.

"Why though? He's too cute to miss the chance," One of the girls said, with a smile as she walked towards Kori and put a hand on his chest.

Without thinking Rose slapped the girl's hand off Kori's chest and got in between Kori and the girls.

"Why can't you just leave him alone, he's not interested," Rose said to the girls, while giving them a small glare.

"Wow touchy, I didn't know we were stealing your man Rose," The other girl said, with a little laugh which made Rose blush out of instinct.

"He's not my man! He's just a friend of mine and that's it!" Rose yelled at them.

"Alright alright, we'll leave you and your boyfriend alone," The girls giggled, before walking away.

Rose covered her face with her hands, so Kori wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"Hey… thanks…" Kori said with a smile.

"It's fine… besides I'll do anything for a friend," Rose said, as she put hands down once her blush calmed down.

"Well… I'm going to head off…" Kori said, as he waved to Rose before walking away.

"Looks like you might have a keeper, if you steal him first from the other girls," Ray teased Rose.

"Ray, it's not like that!" Rose yelled at her, as she had a blush on her face.

"Your blush says otherwise," Ray teased.

"Shut up Ray!" Rose yelled at her again.

"Okay, okay. Now, let's go," Ray said, as they left school grounds and headed home.

 **. . . . . .**

A year had passed while, both Kori and Rose had got slightly closer but, not enough for Kori to be fully open with his feelings.

Rose was on a walk and passed a cemetery but, something caught her eye and she decided to walk through the cemetery until, she found what caught her eye.

Rose walked around the cemetery looking at all the gravestones until, she spotted a patch of white and black hair, which she recognized as Kori's hair and so she ran towards him.

"Hey Kori, what are you doing here?" Rose asked him, startling him in the progress.

"R-Rose?!" Kori said in a shocked tone, while Rose looked in front of the grave and saw that the grave had the same last as him and the death date was last year and said _Loving wife and mother_ on it and on the grave was Kori's Chaos Phantom Goddess.

"I'm sorry about your mother, she was probably a amazing person," Rose said softly, as she also placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at the grave with saddened eyes.

"Thanks…" Kori said quietly.

"How come you have you Chaos Phantom Goddess on the grave and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, since I'll understand that it's painful for you to remember…" Rose asked Kori softly, not pushing him to tell her.

"My deck… was originally… hers… and… she was her favorite monster… so I always put her there… so they stay connected…" Kori explained, with a sad smile.

"Well, Chaos Phantom Goddess is happy that you've done that," Rose said to Kori, with a soft smile.

"I… made sure… I came here… everyday... and I'd always… I'd always talk…" Kori tried to talk, but he slowly broke down and began crying.

Rose pulled Kori into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder, while also stroking his head softly and hummed a song.

Kori just kept crying, as this was the first time he had talked about his mother's death since her funeral and it still hurt.

"Hey… it's okay… I'll always be there for you…" Rose whispered softly to Kori.

"Y-You… promise…" Kori asked, in between his sobs.

"I promise, I will," Rose said to Kori.

"Thanks…" Kori smiled at her.

"It's fine… so, cry as long as you need to…" Rose said softly to him.

Kori kept crying for roughly ten minutes, before he calmed down.

"How are you feeling now?" Rose asked Kori.

"Better… I… i might head home… and if I'm lucky… dad might actually be there…" Kori said to Rose, before saying the last part to himself.

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Rose said smiling, before leaving.

"Yeah… I'll see you…" Kori said, as he picked up the card on the grave and slowly walked away, but heard thunder above him and heard Rose curse under her breath.

"H-Hey… do you wanna come to my place?... until the storm clears I mean, I don't live far from here," Kori offered.

"Sure, plus I think my parents would prefer me doing that than walking in the rain and probably catching a cold," Rose said giggling slightly.

Kori just began leading Rose to his home which was only a three minute walk away.

"Sorry if it's a bit dusty… Dad doesn't come home often… and if he is… he's not here long," Kori stated, as he lead her to the living room.

"It's fine. Do you have any siblings?" Rose asked, as she sat on the couch.

"No… I'm an only child, well I was going to have a twin but… she didn't make it…" Kori stated, before looking at Rose with a forced smile.

"Enough of me… do you want anything? Food? Drink?" Kori asked in the doorway.

"No, I'm okay but, thanks for asking anyways," Rose said politely.

Kori nodded and went to get a drink for himself before coming back and sitting on the couch next to Rose.

"So, what was it like being homeschooled?" Rose asked Kori.

"I guess… comfortable is the right word? I was learning at the perfect pace so I remember almost everything I was taught," Kori said, while Rose listened as she realized she didn't know why he was homeschooled.

"Can I asked why you were homeschooled?" Rose asked, not pushing him to tell her.

"I...Can you promise you'll keep this a secret?" Kori asked Rose with a serious, but also nervous face.

"Yes, you can. I've kept all of my promises that I've made, so you can trust me," Rose said to Kori.

Kori just gulped as he held out his hand and everything in the living room began floating in the It before being placed back down.

"Wow… that's pretty cool," Rose smiled at Kori.

"My mom was homeschooling so I wasn't stressed and using these without control. My dad said that I could never be found out… he said the world would think I'm a freak…" Kori stated.

"Well, I don't think you are. Having powers like that is a gift," Rose said to him.

"It's more like a curse… they're fueled by emotion… which makes it hard to be myself…" Kori stated.

"Not all powers are perfect," Rose said to Kori.

"I had to forcefully aim my powers at the sky while I cried back there… that's why it's raining… I havent shown people proper emotion in… Well ever…" Kori said, with a sad tone.

"I still find that really cool, since you can change the weather," Rose smiled.

"Not by choice…" Kori said sadly.

"I don't care what you say, I still find them awesome," Rose said, as she softly grabbed Kori's chin and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"W-What... What was that for?!" Kori stuttered out, with a massive blush on his face, while some of the items in the room we're floating all the while he moved backwards so he was forced back onto the arm rest.

"I-I… never mind… sorry, it's nothing…" Rose said, as she moved away from Kori slightly.

"I'm sorry… I just… I've never kissed someone before…" Kori stated, as his blush got a little bigger.

"It's fine… I shouldn't have done that without your permission first…" Rose said quietly, while looking at her lap.

"It was… it was nice though…" Kori smiled surprising Rose.

"W-What?... I thought that you were going to hate me after I did that…" Rose said, with a small blush.

"I guess… I could never hate you…" Kori said, with a small smile that surprised Rose again.

Rose didn't say anything and just looked up at Kori with questionable eyes.

"I mean you've been so nice to me… and… dammit… I'm not good at talking…" Kori said, before saying the last bit under his breath.

"Well, my parents taught me to be nice to the people that I like," Rose said to Kori.

"I'm pretty sure you don't kiss your friends just to be nice though," Kori chuckled slightly.

"I-I like you… more than just… a friend…" Rose said quietly, as she blushed a deep red, while looking away from Kori.

Kori was just silent, as he didn't know how to respond and he was afraid that if he talked that he would screw it up, instead he just moved towards Rose and waited for her to turn to him then kissed her on the lips soft and lovingly.

Rose was shocked and surprised by what was happening but, closed her eyes and kissed back.

Kori just hoped he was doing okay then slowly moved his hands onto Rose's hips pulling her slightly towards him.

Rose placed her hands on Kori's chest but, didn't push him away and leaned forward more, deepening the kiss a little more.

The two kept kissing for a while only taking short breaths here and there before Rose pushed Kori down onto the couch and laid on top of him as they kept kissing each other.

Wanting to see if they could take another step forwards, Rose licked Kori's bottom lip asking for permission into his mouth.

It took Kori a second but he understood what the lick meant then gave her permission to enter his mouth.

Rose entered Kori's mouth and explored every part of his mouth then, after she did a tongue wrestle with him.

Kori easily dominated over Rose's tongue, as he hesitatingly moved his hands onto her ass.

Rose softly moaned in the kiss from the contact.

Kori wasn't sure on what he was about to do at all but he gave Rose's ass a slight squeeze to see her reaction.

Rose made a noise that was between a small yelp and a soft moan, as this feeling was new to her but, she liked it.

Kori could tell from the reaction that Rose enjoyed the feeling so he did it again except this time a little firmer.

Rose moaned a little louder, while inside her stomach she had a strange feeling that almost felt like butterflies.

The two kept making out heavily with one another with Rose putting her hands through his hair and enjoying Kori's firm but pleasurable touches.

"Are you… sure you… haven't been… with anyone?... Since, you're… pretty good… at this…" Rose asked, as she pulled away from the kiss and was catching her breath.

"No… I'm just going with your reactions…" Kori said, nervously while his breaths were slightly uneven.

"Well, you sure… know how to… pleasure a girl… just by doing that…" Rose said, with a smile.

"Thanks…" Kori smiled back, with a nervous laugh.

Rose looked outside one of the windows in the living room, to see that it stopped raining and that the sun was out, shining brightly.

"Looks like the rain stopped," Rose said to Kori, as she looked down at him.

"So… that means you're leaving huh?" Kori said, a little sad at the realization.

"Well, I don't have to leave straight away but, I should call my parents so they know that I'm okay, since they are probably worried from me not coming before the rain start," Rose said to Kori.

"It's fine… I'll see you tomorrow," Kori smiled up at her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Rose said, as she kissed Kori one last time, before she got off him and left.

Rose got home a half an hour later and greeted by her parents who hugged her, when she walked in the game shop.

"Where were you? We were worried sick about you, when you didn't come home before the rain started," Tea said to her daughter.

"We called Ray to asked her you were with her but, she said no," Yugi said to Rose.

"Sorry, if I made you both worried, I bumped into another friend of mine, when I was on my walk and before rain started I stayed with them until it stopped," Rose said, with a smile.

"Why is your hair so rustled? Did the wind start playing up?" Yugi asked, while Rose's eyes widened in shock, as she remembered that she forgot to sort out her hair before she left.

"Yeah and I was also running back as fast as possible home, so you knew I was okay," Rose lied with a smile.

"Well, we're glad that you're okay, now you should take a shower to fix your hair and since you have school tomorrow," Tea said to Rose and she nodded, as she ran up the stairs up to the house part of the game shop.

"That was too close for comfort…" Rose sighed, as she got everything for her shower.

The next day, Rose got ready for school and made her way out the door within a couple minutes and walked in silence to school.

Rose arrived at school and walked to her classroom then, sat in her seat as her thoughts started to wonder slightly to yesterday.

Rose was in her thoughts for a couple minutes until, someone called her name and she looked up to see Ray standing there.

"Oh, hey Ray," Rose greeted her friend.

"Your parents called me yesterday about if you were with me. So, where were you yesterday to make your parents worried about you?" Ray asked Rose.

"I bumped into another friend of mine and stayed at their place until the rain cleared up," Rose lied, then though she hated doing it.

"Who was the friend?" Ray asked.

"Their just an old friend of mine," Rose lied again, hoping Ray would stop asking.

"Okay," Ray said, as she walked to her seat and sat down.

"Hey Rose," Kori smiled, as he entered the classroom and gave her a wave before Ray gained a little knowing smirk.

"Morning Kori," Rose said smiling back, as she looked at him.

"Glad to see you got home safe," Kori smiled, while Rose's eyes widened, as she knew it was up in the air, as Ray just looked at her with a smirk.

'Great… Ray knows now. Once we're alone she going to do 20 questions' Rose thought to herself, as she groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, like I thought my parents were worried but… unfortunately I forgot to fix my hair before I left and my dad asked about it, so I had to lie to him…" Rose sighed.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Kori asked, as he sat down at his desk.

"My dad is very protective of me, so if I tell him, he would want to talk to you and trust me you wouldn't want to have a fatherly talk with him," Rose said to Kori.

"That's fair enough I guess…" Kori chuckled, before smiling at Rose, but Rose saw the pencil on his desk float a little and signalled to it before signalling Kori to calm down down which he did before and acting embarrassed before looking a little emotionless, which Rose now knew why.

"For now, I just what this relationship to be secret between us, until we feel we can tell everyone," Rose whispered to Kori.

"That's fine… just don't make it obvious and jump at other girls throats okay?" Kori said intended, as a joke with a small chuckle.

"I'll do my best and try," Rose said to him.

The bell went for the beginning of school and the two went through the day as normal, but when lunch came around Rose noticed most of the girls in a big group near the front looking at what seemed to be one of their phones.

'I wonder what's going on over there?' Rose thought, as got out of her seat and walked to the group of girls.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rose asked the girls.

"Rumors were going around of Kori having a hot bod that went with his looks," One girl stated.

"So we asked one of the guys to do us a favor during gym class," Another girl smirked, as she held a picture up on her phone of Kori in the process of taking his shirt off in the guy's changing room.

"You know that's disrespecting his privacy, right?" Rose said, as put on a poker face, so wouldn't show her emotions, half thanking her dad's rival for teaching her how to do it.

"Maybe, but look at him, if he isn't hot then I don't know who is," The same girl said, as she held the phone up closer to Rose so she was forced to look at it.

Rose just closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance, as she pushed the phone away and just walked back to her seat and sat down.

"What was that about?" Kori asked in confusion.

"You don't want to know," Rose said, as she still had her poker face on but, just sighed.

"Okay if you say so…" Kori said, but noticed that the group of girls were smirking and winking at him and gave him the occasional flirty wave.

'Oh god… Rose isn't gonna be happy…' Kori sighed out.

Rose noticed what the girls did but, she just looked away and put on calm poker face but, inside she was burning with anger.

Zarc came up to Kori and just laughed nervously.

"Sorry Kori… I may have done something I shouldn't of…" Zarc chuckled, while Rose perked up at that knowing instantly what he meant.

'That bastard' Rose thought, as she sent Zarc a glare.

"It's fine I'm sure it wasn't that bad…" Kori said, as he didn't know what he was on about.

"If you say so," Zarc chuckled.

"So, why did you do that, it had to be more than a favour?" Rose asked Zarc, as she still had her poker face on, while she looked up at him with a glare.

"They offered a bit of cash, and I couldn't say no," Zarc chuckled.

"How can you find that so funny? It's part of his privacy and now it's being shown around the school to every girl," Rose asked, raising her voice slightly, still glaring at Zarc.

"I think I did him a favor, he's now got every girl in this school at his fingertips," Zarc chuckled, as he placed a hand on Kori's shoulder.

"But, you did it without his permission and when he was changing," Rose said, as some of her anger started to leak through her voice.

"Nah he's fine, they love him now, why do you care? He's not your property," Zarc stated.

'Actually he is' Rose thought but, didn't say it out loud.

Rose didn't want to be near Zarc then she already was and so she got up from her seat and walked out of the classroom.

"What's her problem?" Zarc scoffed.

"What do you think, idiot?" Ray asked Zarc, as she had her arms over her chest.

"I think she wants Kori in her, like yesterday," Zarc joked, before laughing.

Ray walked up to Zarc and slapped him, before going to look for Rose and bring her back to class before the bell went.

"Ray! I was kidding! Shit I'm sorry!" Zarc said, almost like a plead.

Within a couple minutes Ray found Rose and brought her back to class before the bell went.

Within a couple hours later, school had finished and Rose and Ray were walking to the school gates, where six people that instantly recognized, making her smile.

"Mom! Dad! Uncle Joey! Uncle Tristan! Uncle Bakura! Uncle Duke!" Rose said, as she ran up to them and hugged Joey.

"Hey there Rosy, it's good to see you too," Joey said to her, with his Boston accent.

"Hey Rose, it's been a while," Bakura said, in his British accent.

"You've definitely grown, the last time we saw you," Duke joked.

"You're definitely a mixture of your parents but, you look more like your mother though," Tristan said to Rose.

"It's so good to see you all again," Rose smiled, forgetting what happened at lunch.

"Same here, kiddo," Joey said smiling.

"So, Rose have you made any new friends besides Ray?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, his name is Kori and he has a British accent like you, Uncle Bakura," Rose smiled.

"Oh really. Well, now I would like to meet this fellow," Bakura said.

As Bakura said that Rose spotted Kori coming towards the school gates.

"Hey Kori!" Rose yelled his name, catching his attention.

"Oh… h-hey," Kori said, with a smile as he waved back at her.

"Kori, can you come here for a sec?!" Rose asked him.

"S-Sure…" Kori said, as he walked over to them.

"Kori, I would like you to meet my father, Yugi Muto or the King of Games. My mother Tea Muto or her maiden name was Gardner and my Uncles Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Bakura Ryou and Duke Devlin. Guys, this is Kori Kurai," Rose introduced everyone.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, Kori," Bakura said, with a small bow.

"Hey kiddo, it's also nice to meet ya," Joey said.

"Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kori. We're just glad that our daughter found a new friend, since I don't want her to become me, when I was her age," Yugi said, with a warm smile and Tea did the same.

"Hey dude, what's up?" both Tristan and Duke said at the same time.

"It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you all…" Kori said nervously, with a pretty big bow.

"Rosy wasn't kidding when she said you had a British accent like Bakura, it definitely attracts the girls more," Joey said to Kori.

"Huh?!" Kori said, in an embarrassed shock.

"Trust me it's not fun having a lot of fangirls, since I use to have a whole bunch in my last year of school," Bakura said.

Kori just went silent and blushed a little, as the others realized he must have a similar problem.

"Can we please not talk about that?" Rose asked them.

"Is it because you're one of them, Rose?" Duke teased and Rose just blushed.

"Well, you two seem like you would be a good couple, if you got together," Tea said to Kori and Rose.

Kori just gave off a little nervous laugh at that while Rose did something similar.

"But, first I have to have a chat with him to see if he is worthy of having our daughter," Yugi said, in a serious tone.

"Erm… okay?" Kori said a little scared.

"Dad, can you stop please, you're starting to scare him," Rose said to Yugi.

"I'm just saying as a warning," Yugi said to her.

"Now, come on, we're going to Burger world. Did you want come along Ray and Kori?" Tea asked them.

"Sorry, I can't my father wants me home soon," Ray said.

"I can come along… if that's okay," Kori said, with a slight smile.

"We'll be happy to have you along buddy," Joey said, pulling Kori into a headlock and gave him a nooky.

Kori just went wide eyed and gripped at Joey's arm, as he looked like he was having a panic attack.

"Sorry, buddy. I didn't realize that was going to happen," Joey apologized to Kori, as he let him go.

Rose looked at Kori with worried eyes.

"It's… it's fine… don't worry about it…" Kori said with a shaky voice, as his hands were up near his neck.

Rose could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking of something and unfortunately she had to put two and two together and realized that the panic attack might've had something to do with his mother.

"I have to leave now, so you tomorrow Rose," Ray said to her.

"See you tomorrow, Ray," Rose said and Ray walked off.

"Come on, let's go," Yugi said, with a smile and everyone started to walk towards Burger world, while Rose was behind everyone else with Kori.

"Are you okay, Kori?" Rose asked him, with concern.

"S-Sorry… I panicked… I just… I just got reminded of... something…" Kori said, in a sad and also shaky voice.

"Did it have to do with your mother?" Rose asked him softly.

"Y-Yes…" Kori said hesitantly.

"So, what do you think of them?" Rose asked Kori, as she pointed to her parents and Uncles.

"They're really nice…" Kori smiled.

"My Uncle Joey and Tristan use to be bullies to my dad, since he didn't have any friends until he solved the Millennium Puzzle but, I think he actually just stood up to the big bully that hurt Uncle Joey and Tristan," Rose said.

"Hey man, I just wanted to say… sorry about what happened back there… I normally act before I think," Joey laughed out to Kori.

"It's fine… you had no idea anyway…" Kori stated.

"Why did you freak ou-" Joey began to ask, but was cut off by Rose elbowing him in the stomach.

"OW! Why did you do that Rosy!" Joey yelled at her.

"He doesn't want to talk about his past," Rose said to him.

"Okay, okay, I'll let up," Joey said, before walking back to the others.

"Thanks…" Kori smiled at Rose.

"It's fine but, Uncle Joey means well but, he doesn't think before he leaps," Rose said smiling back at Kori.

"I figured…" Kori laughed a little.

"I actually wish that I met the Pharaoh that was in the Millennium Puzzle, since my parents said that he was pretty awesome and he was actually the one that helped my father in dueling and made him the King of Games, he even looked like my father," Rose said to Kori.

"He sounds likes an amazing person…" Kori stated.

"Yeah," Rose said smiling.

A couple minutes, they arrived at Burger World.

"This place brings back memories, doesn't it guys,?" Yugi asked his friends.

"Yeah, it does," Everyone else agreed.

"What memories are you talking about?" Rose asked her parents.

"Well, your mother got taken hostage from a criminal and I rescued her, well Atem did, since I don't remember what happened," Yugi said, shocking both Rose and Kori.

"What!?" Rose yelled.

"Let's not worry about that, since it's not going to happen again, I'm hungry, so let's go eat," Joey said and they went inside then, they all ordered before finding a table.

"So what did you get?" Kori asked, as he sat next to Rose in the four person booth that she sat in before Yugi and Tea sat opposite.

"I got the chicken burger with fries and a cola. How about you? What did you get?" Rose asked Kori.

"I just got a cheese burger with monterey jack cheese, fries and a milkshake… It's my favorite…" Kori said, before saying that last bit with a small smile.

"It sounds interesting," Rose said giggling.

"You can try some when it comes here…" Kori suggested to her with a smile.

"I'll give it a try, since I'm a little fussing with trying new foods," Rose said to him.

"So, how did you two meet?" Tea asked Kori and Rose.

"I was transferred to her school about a year ago… I was originally homeschooled…" Kori explained to Rose's parents.

"So, were you the friend that Rose stayed with yesterday, when the rain started," Yugi asked Kori.

"Yes… I was… Sorry if you were worried about her being late," Kori apologize to him.

"We're just glad that she didn't catch a cold and that she stayed with someone that she knew," Tea smiled at Kori.

"I was just happy to help…" Kori said, with a smile that made Rose's cutlery float slightly, as her eyes widened as she held them down with her hand.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Yugi asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just can't wait to eat," Rose lied to them.

Kori noticed what Rose was doing and his eyes widened, as he slowly made his emotions fade away before giving Rose a look of _I'm so sorry_.

Rose looked at Kori and gave him a look that said _It's fine_ , before their food arrived.

When Rose had finished her food Kori held up a bit of his burger that he had cut out for her.

Rose took a bite and her face made an undesirable reaction, when her taste buds tasted the burger.

"You don't like it…" Kori stated, as he looked at her reaction.

"It's different…" Rose said to him.

"A nice way of saying you don't like it…" Kori sighed slightly.

"See, I told you I was fussing," Rose said to Kori.

"But, I bet that she enjoyed you feeding her," Tea teased them, making Rose blush.

"Mom, it's not like that, I just tasting some of his burger," Rose said.

"Sure, sure," Yugi said, with a small smirk.

"Excuse me, I'm coming to the bathroom," Rose said, as she stood up and walked to the ladies room.

"Hey Kori, did you want to stay the night at our place or did you need to go home? If not can we at least walk you home?" Tea asked him.

"I… I don't mind… whatever is easiest for you…" Kori said, with a nervousness still in his voice.

"How come you're nervous?" Yugi asked Kori, as he heard the nervousness in Kori's voice.

"I-I don't know myself…" Kori stated.

When Rose walked out of the girls bathroom, a man grabbed her around the neck with his arm before, pointing a gun at her head, making her scream, catching everyone's attention.

Kori's attention was immediately turned to Rose and his eyes darkened and his fist clenched while everyone else panicked.

"No… not again…" Yugi said quietly to himself, as he feared for his daughter.

"If everyone dares to call police or makes a scream, this girl dies got it," the man threatened, as he placed the gun harder to Rose's head, making her whimper in fear.

"Now, everyone get on the floor!" The man yelled at everyone.

Kori ignored the man's order and stood up facing them.

"Don't be a smart ass kid, now get on the floor or I shoot the girl in the head," the man threatened Kori.

Kori just kept his head down slightly while all the windows began shaking and the cutlery began floating.

"Kori don't!" Rose yelled at him.

"Shut up, whore!" The man yelled at Rose, before hitting her in head with his gun hard, causing her to fall unconscious.

Kori just snapped, the windows of the restaurant shattered and the gun was forced out of the guy's hand and pointed at his head while every bit of broken glass and every sharp utensil was pointing straight at him.

"W-What t-the f-fuck a-are y-you?" The man stuttered in fear.

"Someone you just pissed off…" Kori said in a dark tone, as he cocked the gun floating in front of the guy making him piss himself.

The man dropped Rose to the floor and he just shook in absolute fear.

"Now… go back home and pray you never run into us again…" Kori demanded.

The man shook his head in an agreement and ran out of the restaurant.

Kori dropped everything his powers were holding before running up beside Rose.

Both Yugi and Tea rushed to their daughter, Yugi pulled Rose into his arms, while Tea checked Rose's head.

"Thank you for saving her," Yugi thanked Kori.

"It's fine… I just wanted to save her from that guy…" Kori said, with a slight smile at Yugi.

"We are in your debt, Kori," Tea said to him, with a smile.

"It's no problem… really," Kori laughed nervously, as he waved his hands in front of his face.

"At least let us make it up to you, by helping us take care of Rose until she wakes up," Yugi said to Kori.

"Okay sure… what do you want me to do?" Kori asked.

"When we get our place, you can help me treat her head," Tea said to him.

"Okay… do you want me to carry her?" Kori offered.

"No, I've got her. We'll see you guys around," Yugi said, as he turned to friends.

"Tell us when she wakes up," Joey said, with a smile before Yugi, Tea and Kori left Burger World.

When they got to the game shop, Kori was slightly surprised.

"Seems that you never seen a house with a game shop attached to it before," Yugi chuckled at Kori.

Kori just nodded at that making Yugi chuckle more.

Yugi and Tea led Kori into the house part out the game shop and into Rose's room, as Yugi placed Rose in her bed, while Tea went to get the medical supplies and then started to treat Rose's head, along with Kori.

When Yugi and Tea left the room Kori moved his hand and held Rose's tightly.

When Rose felt someone hold her hand, she slowly opened her eyes and her eyes adjusted to the light in room, before she noticed that Kori was the one that was holding her hand.

"Ko...ri…" Rose said his name quietly, with a little trouble getting his attention.

"Rose? You okay?" Kori asked worry completely in his voice.

"Besides my head hurting, but I'm okay…" Rose said in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry… I should've been more careful…" Kori said, as his grip got a little tighter.

"It's not your fault… did my parents ask anything about using your powers or what happened while I was out?... The last I remember was you was using your powers, when I felt something hard hit me hard in the head..." Rose asked Kori.

"They've… they've nothing… and that scares me…" Kori confessed to Rose.

"I'm alive and all that matters right now…" Rose said, as she used her other hand to place on his cheek and used her thumb to rub it softly.

Kori just looked up at Rose softly with a loving gaze.

Rose moved her hand from his cheek to his chin, before she moved his head down to hers and kissed him on the lips.

Kori was going to object because of where they were, but that thought vanished very quickly, as he began kissing back deeply.

While Rose was kissing Kori, she used one of her hand and stroked his hair softly.

Kori moved up onto the bed so that he was above Rose and kept making out with her, while stroking her head to make the pain ease up.

Yugi knocked on Rose's bedroom from outside startling both Rose and Kori.

"Hey Kori, is she awake yet?" Yugi asked from on the other side of the door.

Kori looked down at Rose to see if her reaction was a nod yes or a shake no.

Rose nodded yes, telling Kori to tell the truth that she was awake.

"Yes, she's awake…" Kori stated, as he began to move off of Rose.

"Okay, I'll let Tea know and I will be back," Yugi said, as they heard his footstep fade.

Like Yugi said, he came back within a couple minutes.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake, everyone was worried for you and Joey had to jinx it happening again," Yugi sighed.

"I guess he did…" Rose said.

"So, how are you feeling?" Yugi asked Rose.

"My head hurts but, I should be fine to go to school tomorrow," Rose said to him.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Kori sighed out looking at Rose.

"Yeah, same…" Rose smiled at them.

"Hey Rose you're hair's all frizzled up again," Yugi stated.

Rose froze, as she didn't realize that her hair was messed up.

"I...I opened up a window so the air could circulate…" Kori quickly lied, with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Yugi just nodded and looked outside the window and saw that it was starting to get dark out.

"You should get some sleep," Yugi said to Rose, before patting her head.

"Kay," Rose said, as she nodded.

"If you like Kori, we can bring a spare mattress and you can sleep in here?" Yugi asked him.

"S-Sure…" Kori smiled hesitantly.

Yugi nodded and left the room to get the mattress.

When Yugi came back and set up the mattress, Kori thanked him before laying down on it while Rose looked down at him with a sad smile, as she was feeling the cold and wanted him to ask, but knew he was too nervous to try anything himself.

"Hey Kori, are you surprised that my parents haven't asked about your powers?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah… I know they'll ask soon…" Kori stated, with a slight sigh.

"My parents don't really get into people's business, so they won't ask," Rose said, with a soft smile.

"That's a relief… are you okay? You sound cold?" Kori asked, in a concerned tone.

"I'm a little cold..." Rose said.

"Do you… do you want to c-cuddle with you to get warm?..." Kori asked slightly embarrassed, while Rose gained a small glint of triumph in her eyes.

"Yes, please…" Rose said, with a small smile.

Kori moved up onto Rose's bed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Rose rested her head on Kori's chest but, flinched slightly from the pain coming from her head but, she relaxed into his warmth and the pain in her head disappeared slightly.

Rose also couldn't help but make small little circles with her finger on Kori's body, as it didn't disappoint from what she saw from the picture.

"Your really warm…" Rose said to Kori quietly, with a smile.

"Thanks…" Kori chuckled, as he stroked her lower back.

"I love you, Kori…" Rose said quietly, as she relaxed into what Kori was doing.

"I love you too, Rose…" Kori said softly, as he kept cuddling with her.

"Hey Kori, what do you think of Zarc?" Rose asked Kori.

"Bit random don't you think…?" Kori questioned, as that was the first thing she asked after they both confessed their love for each other.

"But, aren't you a little curious on what he showed all of the girls around the school?" Rose asked looking up at Kori.

"I know he's not perfect but I know that he must've done it for a reason…" Kori stated.

"Zarc took a picture of you while you were changing and sent it around the school to everyone girl, how is that a reason?" Rose asked, trying not to yell at Kori.

"Oh… so that's what he meant… but it's fine, I'm sure he had a reason to do that," Kori stated.

Rose just sighed, as she wasn't going to argue about it anymore, so it didn't turn into a fight.

"But, remember you are mine and not theirs, understand?" Rose said to Kori, with a serious tone.

"I know but you know I'd never do anything against you," Kori smiled.

"I know but, I was wanting to make it clear with you," Rose said, as she snuggled into Kori more.

"Plus he's trying to change, he's in love with Ray after all," Kori stated.

"She not that interested in him but, she kinda happy that he trying to change," Rose said to him.

"He says he wants to start performing his duels," Kori added.

"I'm guessing that he's trying to become a pro duelist and try and get my dad's title?" Rose asked him.

"No, he just wants to be a pro duelist to impress Ray," Kori explained.

"It will be pretty interesting to see if Ray does end up falling for Zarc," Rose giggled lightly.

"Here's hoping," Kori chuckled.

Rose moved up slightly, so she was face to face with Kori, before she kissed him on the lips.

Kori returned the kiss, as he moved his hands down to Rose's ass like he did the day before and began giving them long firm squeezes.

Rose moan quietly in the kiss, not wanting her parents to hear her.

"If you don't want them to hear, we can stop if you want," Kori suggested between kisses.

"No but, I have a better idea. Can you get my deck for a sec?" Rose asked Kori.

"Okay, sure?" Kori said, with a questioning look before handing Rose her deck.

Rose quickly looked through her until, she found the monster she wanted.

"I Summon from the duel spirit world, Light Creation Magician!" Rose said, as the card glowed and card turned into a Magician that had blond hair with blue eyes and wore a white dress that had gold trimming and a gold and silver staff with a clear gem on top.

"Why did you summon her?" Kori asked.

"I'm surprised that you're not surprised by me summoning a duel spirit but, you'll see," Rose said.

"You're a princess to the king of games so it makes sense" Kori chuckled as he waited to see what would happen.

"Light Creation Magician could you put up a silent wall, so my parents not hear us?" Rose asked her.

" _ **Of course, Mistress,**_ " Light Creation Magician said, before chanting a spell that put up wall that went clear when the spell was completed, before Rose summoned her Magician back.

"Wait… does this mean you want to…?" Kori asked embarrassed at what she was possibly implying.

"No, it's just so my parents can't hear me moan when we make out, besides I'm not ready to do that yet," Rose explain to Kori.

"Oh okay… I was a bit worried there for a sec…" Kori sighed out in relief.

Rose kissed Kori again, as she licked the bottom of his lip, asking for permission into his mouth.

Kori just squeezed Rose's ass again so her mouth opened up to moan, but used it to his advantage and explored her mouth instead.

Rose let Kori explore her mouth but, she would play around with his tongue now and then.

Kori just kept exploring Rose's mouth before slowly trailing his hand up her body towards her chest.

Rose moaned even loudly when Kori squeezed one of her breasts, while enjoying the feeling that came from it.

Kori just kept going but before long he moved away and stopped looking at Rose who was breathing unevenly with lidded lustful eyes.

"Why did… you stop?..." Rose asked Kori in between breathes.

"To see how much you wanted it… and it's great to see how much you wanted it," Kori chuckled.

"Kori, please…" Rose begged him to continue their make out session.

Kori just had another chuckle, before he began making out with her again.

They went at it for about an hour or so, before they both stopped as Rose was starting to get tired.

"That's enough… for tonight… I'm starting… to get… tired now…" Rose said in a tired tone.

"Okay…" Kori smiled.

"Night…" Rose said, as she rested her head on Kori's chest and fell asleep, within a few minutes.

"Night…" Kori said back.

The next morning, Yugi came in Rose's room to wake up the two sleeping teenagers and saw that Kori was in Rose's bed, making him chuckle slightly from the sight.

"Come on you lovebirds, it's time to get up, since you both have school today," Yugi said, as he walked up to the bed and shook them awake.

Kori stirred awake but his eyes widened, when he saw Yugi there.

"Erm… morning Mister Muto…" Kori said nervously.

"Morning Kori, you don't have to be so nervous, I'm happy that my daughter has found someone that will look out for her, while I'm not," Yugi said smiling, while he chuckled.

"And I can promise that nothing like… _that_ … happened," Kori assured Yugi.

"I know or else you two would be in your birthday suits," Yugi said.

"Fair enough…" Kori said looking down slightly embarrassed.

"But, still need to have that chat with you though," Yugi said to Kori, in a serious tone.

Rose woke up and heard two voices talking to each other, when she opened her she looked up to see her father, making her widened her eyes.

"Morning Rose, how is your head this morning?" Yugi asked, as he noticed she was awake.

"It's better than yesterday but, I would prefer that I keep the bandages on," Rose said to him.

"Alright, breakfast is going to be ready in a couple minutes, so until then you two can come out when you're ready," Yugi said, as he left the room, leaving Rose and Kori alone.

"So… what did he say?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't think he minds us being together… he just wants to talk to me…" Kori said.

"I bet a lot of people will be asking what happened to me, since I will be keeping the bandages on my head," Rose said.

"If they get annoying just let me know," Kori smiled.

"Okay thanks. Now, let's go to the kitchen since I'm hungry," Rose said, as she got up.

"Okay, let's go," Kori smiled, as he got up as well.

Both Rose and Kori made their way to the kitchen and they saw Tea cooking pancakes.

"Morning you two, how did you sleep?" Tea asked them.

"I slept okay," Rose said.

"Pretty good, thanks," Kori added.

"How about you two wait in the living room with Yugi and Solomon," Tea said, as Rose's eyes brightened at the name and ran towards the living room.

When Rose saw Solomon, she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Grandpa, I missed you," Rose said, with a smile.

"It's good to see you too, so how's your head?" Solomon asked her, as he touched her head, making her flinch slightly.

"It's okay but, it still hurts," Rose said to him.

"So, where's this boyfriend of yours, I would like to meet him?" Solomon asked.

As he said that Kori walked into the living room.

"Hello young man, what's your name?" Solomon asked Kori.

"I'm Kori Kurai, nice to meet you sir," Kori said with a bow.

"I'm Rose's grandfather but, you can just call me Grandpa, since I like being called that," Solomon said to Kori, with a smile.

"Grandpa, shouldn't you be in the nursing home?" Rose asked him.

"I don't need them, I'm still able to look after myself," Solomon said, making Yugi and Rose sighed from his stubbornness.

"Grandpa, you're getting to that age where you need to go to a nursing home," Yugi said to him.

"Daddy's right Grandpa," Rose said to him.

"Fine…" Solomon sighed.

"Rose, could you take Grandpa to the kitchen, since I would like to talk with Kori for a little bit?" Yugi asked her.

"Yeah," Rose said, as she helped Solomon walk to the kitchen.

Once they were out of earshot, Yugi looked at Kori with a serious look.

"Can you sit down, Kori," Yugi said to him.

"S-Sure…" Kori said, a little nervous.

"I want to know if you would hurt Rose in anyway?" Yugi asked Kori.

"No, I wouldn't dare to think of such a thing…" Kori stated.

"What will you do to protect Rose?" Yugi asked.

"Risk my own life if that's what it meant…" Kori stated again.

"So, how do plan on making Rose happy, when you two decided to get married?" Yugi asked.

"I plan to give her the world if that's what it takes to make her happy," Kori stated with a serious look.

"I see that she found someone that will do anything for her but, not just that but stay by her side through thick and thin until the end of time. I'm putting my daughter in your hands, Kori and I know you will do a good job," Yugi said, as he smiled at Kori.

"Thank you so much, Mister Muto," Kori thanked, with a small bow.

"Just call me Yugi or dad, since I'm not into the formal stuff," Yugi said, as he got up from his seat.

"Come on, I bet breakfast is ready," Yugi said to Kori, as he walked to the kitchen with Kori following behind him.

When Yugi and Kori walked into the kitchen, Rose spotted them and smiled.

"Your breakfast is on the bench and you can choose your toppings," Tea said to the boys.

Yugi got his plate with pancakes and put butter and maple syrup on them, then he went to sit next to Tea.

Kori picked up his plate and covered his pancakes in maple syrup, as well before adding a few strawberries.

Rose finished her breakfast, before she went to her room, so she could change in a clean pair of school uniform and brushed her hair while being careful with her bandages, before walking back out to the kitchen.

"Did you want me to change bandage or fix it up so it looks a little neater?" Tea asked her daughter.

"Yeah, you can fix it up," Rose said, as her mother fixed the bandage on Rose's head.

"There you go, sweetie," Tea said, with a smile.

"Hey Kori, tell me when you are ready so we can go," Rose said to him.

"Will do, just give me a second," Kori said as he finished his pancakes.

"Okay," Rose said, as she went to the living room and sat on the couch and waited for Kori to finish getting ready.

A few minutes later Kori came into the living room and smiled at Rose saying he was ready.

"Before you both leave, let me give you these," Tea said, as she gave them a brown paper bag each.

"Thanks mom," Rose said, as she quickly went to her room and put the bag in her school bag, before meeting up with Kori.

"Have a good day you two," Tea said, as her and Yugi gave Rose kiss and a cuddle each, before Rose and Kori left the house and towards school.

"I think it's going to be a little hard trying to keep our relationship secret now…" Rose sighed.

"It's fine, we'll deal with it as it is," Kori smiled, as he moved his hand and arm so Rose had the option to hold his hand or hug his arm.

"But, I'm probably going to get a lot of hate from the other girls in the school and that's what I have been trying to avoid…" Rose said, as she hugged Kori's arm.

"I'll deal with them if need be," Kori smiled down at her.

Rose nodded and they walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

When they got to school, they went to their classroom, while they were walking through the halls, some of the students looked at them with either confusion or anger from the girls, making Rose slightly nervous.

When they got the classroom, they went to their seats and sat down, once they both sat down, within a couple minutes a bunch of people started to surround Rose, as they started to asked many questions.

"So you got with Kori huh?" One guy asked, as he was one of the only people just curious and not mad.

"Yeah, I did…" Rose said quietly.

"So you just decided that he was yours!?" One girl asked, in a slightly angry tone.

"No… I just confessed to him and he felt the same towards me…" Rose said, as she didn't look at the girl.

"Or you just backed him into a corner and he had to say yes!" Another girl yelled.

"I didn't do that and I would never do that to him…" Rose said, as she held her head slightly as she started to get a small headache from the girl yelling at her.

Every other girl began shouting and yelling in anger making Rose's head hurt even more.

"Shut up!" Kori yelled making a small psychic wave that froze everyone in place.

"You will all treat Rose with respect, you will respect our relationship and leave us alone…" Kori demanded, while unintentionally letting off some of his powers from his rage.

"Of course…" All of them said, in a slight daze.

"Wait what?" Kori said in slight shock, as he wasn't expecting that response.

"What did you do?..." Rose asked, while her head still hurt but, was starting to calm down slowly.

"I… I don't know…" Kori said in full shock.

"Can you try calming down and see if that works," Rose said to Kori.

Kori calmed down, but everyone just went to their seats and ignored both of them.

"Did that make it worse or better, because I can't really tell?" Rose asked Kori, while looking at him.

"I… I don't know" Kori stated in confusion.

"Has this ever happened before?" Rose asked him.

"N… Not like this…" Kori stated.

"So, what do we do?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't know…" Kori said again, as he walked to his seat.

"So, they're going to be like this forever or is it only temporary?" Rose asked.

"I don't know!" Kori said in a panic.

"I'm sorry… I'm just scared and confused right now…" Kori stated, as he sat down.

As the bell went both Zarc and Ray came into the room and sat down on their seats.

Within a few hours later the ball went for lunch and Ray and Zarc walked up to Rose and Kori.

"Rose, what happened? Why do you have a bandage on your head?" Ray asked her friend.

"I-I got into a small accident in Burger World yesterday," Rose explained to her.

"Do you know why everyone is acting weird?" Ray asked Rose.

"No…" Rose said to Ray.

"I was gonna say, it looks like everyone's going out of their way to avoid you two," Zarc stated.

"Better question, are you two together?" Ray asked them.

"Yeah, we are…" Rose said to her.

Kori just stayed silent the entire time.

"Hey you alright Kori?" Zarc asked in concern.

Kori again stayed silent.

"He's not really in the talking mood at the moment, Zarc," Rose said to him.

"Oh… okay then," Zarc sighed, before turning back to Ray and carried on with their previous conversation which is where Rose noticed that the two of them did look happy talking.

Rose moved her seat to Kori's desk and grabbed one of his hands and rubbed it softly.

"We'll work something out," Rose said, with a small smile.

"I could feel it… my words going into their heads… every word branding their brains…" Kori said quietly, in a really depressed tone.

"But, it was on accident, you didn't know that was going to happen," Rose said softly to Kori.

"I let my emotions get ahold of me… I'm an idiot…" Kori stated, still depressed.

"Well, there's a good side to this and that is that they will leave us alone…" Rose said softly, as she continued to rub his hand softly, also like a massage.

"I guess so…" Kori chuckled lightly.

"Do you think that Ray and Zarc finally decided to be nice to each other?" Rose asked Kori.

"Judging by the looks on their faces they are…" Kori stated, pointing at the two of them who were smiling at each other.

"I wonder what Zarc did to get Ray to talk to him?" Rose asked curious.

"He might've taken off his shirt," Kori joked, making Rose chuckle.

"Maybe, maybe not," Rose said still giggling.

"How long until they end up like us?" Kori asked, with a slight laugh again.

"Maybe a couple more years," Rose said.

"They are a little more impulsive than us so it could be sooner," Kori joked again, earning another giggle.

"Probably but, just depends on them," Rose said.

"I guess you're right," Kori laughed.

Rose smiled at Kori, as she placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Your hands are so soft," Kori stated, as he enjoyed the feeling.

"Thanks…" Rose said, as she blushed from the comment.

"They're so smooth as well…" Kori chuckled, as he held her other hand.

Rose's blush grew slightly, as she let Kori do what he wanted.

Kori just began enjoying the soft feeling of her hands before moving forward and kissing Rose.

Rose kissed back and her world around her started to fade, so she just forgot about Ray and Zarc being in the room.

The same thing happened to Kori as he moved one of his hands down to her waist.

Ray cleared her throat loudly, causing Rose and Kori to freeze, as they now realized that Ray and Zarc were watching them.

"Did you guys forget that we are here?" Ray asked them.

"Possibly…" Kori said, as he moved away from Rose slightly, but their lips were an inch apart from each other.

Rose was blushing a dark red, as she was embarrassed from Ray and Zarc watching them.

"You two sure enjoying making out if you zone out like that," Zarc chuckled, before leaning towards Ray's ear.

"Maybe we should give that a go then," Zarc whispered teasingly, making her blush and playfully smack his chest.

"No… not now.." Ray whispered back to Zarc.

"How about we head out to the hall then, we've got ten minutes till the bell goes," Zarc smirked.

"Okay, sure…" Ray said.

Zarc just softly grabbed her hand and lead Ray out into the hall with a smirk.

"Looks like they are going to be together quicker than we thought," Rose said, still blushing.

"I don't know what Zarc did but he seriously did a 180 with him and Ray," Kori said in slight shock.

"Yeah, now I'm really curious on what he did," Rose said.

"He didn't even tell me what he did…" Kori stated.

"Maybe when you get the chance, you ask him," Rose said to Kori.

"And you can ask Ray so we get both sides of the story" Kori suggested.

"Okay," Rose said, before she kissed Kori again.

Kori kissed back, but moved away so they didn't break out into another make out session.

Before the bell for lunch finished, both Ray and Zarc walked into room and their hair was little rustled up.

"I look forward to what else that tongue can do…" Zarc teased to Ray.

"Looks like you two had fun in the hall," Rose said to them.

"Hell yeah," Zarc smirked.

"I guess you could say that…" Ray said blushing a bright red.

Kori was about to ask Zarc something, but they were all told to sit down and get ready for class.

They all sat through their final classes for the day, before the bell ran while Rose and Ray were walking and talking while their boyfriends were off talking a little further ahead.

"So, how did Zarc convince you to like him? Since you pretty much hated him as much as I did," Rose asked her.

"Um… well, when I was walking home, I bumped into him and he offered for us to hang out and so that I could get to know him better. I said yes and we walked to a park and we sat down on a park bench then, we just started to talk about dueling and how we both wanted to be pro duelists. But out of nowhere he kisses me and then confesses to me and I said to him that I had some feelings for him and that we should try and take it slow, since we never be in a past relationship with anyone, so we are both new to this," Ray explained to Rose.

"Okay, I see and since when did you develop feelings for Zarc?" Rose asked Ray.

"For a couple months now and since he's been trying to change his behaviour," Ray said to Rose and she nodded, before they started to talk about other things.

While up a head of the girls the boys were talking about the same thing, but it was a little different.

"Wait? Take it slowly? You two both made out with each other in the hallway… how is that slowly?" Kori questioned.

"Erm… I'm gonna be honest I think after seeing you and Rose I think we both just went _fuck it_ then did it ourselves," Zarc stated.

"So now you two are just gonna make out whenever you both feel like It?" Kori questioned again.

"Pretty much and with just a look," Zarc smirked, before turning around so he was walking backwards, but looking at Ray.

"Yeah right…" Kori said in doubt.

"Watch this…" Zarc stated, as he looked at Ray with a look that only she could understand, as _wanna make out?_

Rose just raised an eyebrow in confusion, while Ray nodded at Zarc saying yes.

Zarc just smirked, as he slowly walked forward towards her.

"Sorry to cut conversation short, but Zarc and me need to do something, so see you later Rose," Ray said to her, before both her and Zarc walked away.

Rose ran up to Kori and gave a questionable look, before saying.

"What was that about?" Rose asked Kori.

"Zarc wanted to prove they could ask each other to make out with just a look," Kori stated simply.

"Well, it seemed to worked…" Rose said, slightly surprised.

"They hated each other not even three days ago now they're making out everywhere…" Kori stated, with a small laugh.

"They're taking this fast more than slow," Rose said.

"That's what I said to him!" Kori laughed out, as he and Rose just began laughing hard.

"I think we're the only ones that are actually taking our relationship slow," Rose said, trying to calm down her laughter.

"We made out seconds after you confessed!" Kori laughed out, as their laughing became louder.

Rose's laughter started to die down, when she started to get pain in her head, as she gripped her head slightly.

"Hey you okay?" Kori asked in concern, as he softly massaged her head to ease the pain.

"Yeah… just a small headache…" Rose said to Kori.

"Sorry… The noise probably made it hurt…" Kori apologized at Rose, while still massaging her.

"It's not your fault… besides, I was enjoying having a good laugh anyways…" Rose said to him.

Kori just smiled and kissed her at the sound of that.

"Did you want to go back to my place or did you have to go back home?" Rose asked Kori, when pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't mind, my dad is never home so the house is basically mine alone," Kori stated.

"It must of been lonely being in that house alone," Rose said.

"Honestly… it really is…" Kori stated, in a slightly sadder tone.

"How come your dad is never home?" Rose asked Kori.

"Work… he's always working… he never showed up to anything… he arrived late to my mother's own funeral… it's like he just doesn't care," Kori stated, with slight anger now in his voice.

"My dad's the opposite, since he cares for everyone no matter who it is," Rose said, with a soft smile.

"Here's how my dad treats me… he leaves a envelope of money for buying food that month and that's it… and even then it's barely enough…" Kori stated, as he avoided looking at Rose, as he knew he'd make her worry and sad by talking about this.

"I can ask my dad to have you stay with us, as you are part of our family now and my parent won't mind having you around, since it's more the merrier, right?" Rose said to Kori, with a smile.

"I can't do that… I'd be intruding in your family… and I think I can hold on until I can do a part time job or start doing the pro leagues," Kori said at first, before giving Rose a half hearted smile.

"Well, if you're looking for a part time job, my dad could use some more hands around the game shop and you're not intruding, my parent would immediately take you in as one of their own," Rose said to him, still smiling.

Kori didn't know what to say to that, he was at a complete loss for words.

"My parent don't like people suffering, so they would take them in and I would do the same," Rose said softly to Kori, as she placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it lightly with her thumb.

"You're too nice to me…" Kori said, with a sad smile on his face.

"I know but, you at least deserve to have kindness in your life," Rose said to him.

Kori just tightly hugged Rose, while saying _thank you_ over and over again.

"It's fine, really…" Rose said to Kori, as she hugged him back.

After a while Kori let go of Rose and just held her hand softly.

"Come on, let's go back to the game shop," Rose said, as she led them back to the game shop.

Once they got to the game shop, they both were met by Yugi and Tea, who had smiles.

"How was your day today?" Tea asked them.

"It's was alright. Hey dad, can Kori and I speak with you, if that is okay?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, just follow me," Yugi said, as Rose and Kori followed him to the living room and they sat on the couches.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Yugi asked Rose.

"Since Kori's dad is always on business so he's always home alone, so can he stay with us?" Rose asked Yugi.

Yugi thought about it for a couple minutes, before he smiled at them.

"Yeah, he can. Since, he's part of our family now and he can probably help us around the game shop," Yugi said to them.

"Thank you so much… I promise I'll also help cook," Kori stated with a slight bow.

"Thank you so much, daddy," Rose said, as she ran up to Yugi and tackled him into a hug.

"It's okay, sweetie," Yugi said, hugging Rose back.

"Also, when you're living here, you will able to try some of the sweets that Rose does," Yugi said to Kori.

"Dad!" Rose said, as she pulled away from the hug and blushed in embarrassment.

"You make sweets?" Kori asked, in slight surprise.

"Yeah… I do them in my spare time…" Rose said, still blushing.

"That's great, I cook a little myself so this will be amazing," Kori smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Tea will help you cook, since she is a good cook. Also, before I forget, Rose your manager came in today, saying that your next concert in be in a couple months," Yugi said, shocking Kori.

"You're a singer too?!" Kori said in complete shock.

"Yeah, my mother is a dancer, so I decided to be a singer and I've done concerts since last year, before I met you," Rose explained to him.

"Wow… your family is the definition of talented…" Kori said, in a shocked tone.

"Trust me she is, when she was little, she sang at our wedding," Yugi said to Kori.

"Dad, stop embarrassing me," Rose said to Yugi, while hiding her face in her hands.

"I'm only stating the truth," Yugi chuckled.

"Wow… I've got a lot to live up to then if I become apart of this family…" Kori said, with a small laugh.

"You're pretty talented in your own ways… like your powers for example… once you learn to control them, you should be able to help a lot of people," Yugi said to Kori, as he looked at his reaction.

"They've hurt more people than helped…" Kori said, as his eyes darkened and his head lowered slightly.

"Well, that could change, once you master your powers, since it takes time and effort to do and I know that you are a hard worker so you can achieve it," Yugi said softly to Kori.

"It's not that simple… I tried to master these powers… but when it came to helping… I only…" Kori started, but cut himself off and hid his face in his hands.

"If you like I can get my rival Seto Kaiba to make something to help you control your powers?" Yugi asked Kori.

"No… I'd only be experimented on because of these stupid powers…" Kori said.

"He doesn't need to experiment on you, he should be able to figure it out, as the man is a genus," Yugi said.

"...fine…" Kori sighed out in defeat.

"I am sorry Kori, for doing this but, I'm doing this for you, since I want my son-in-law to be happy," Yugi apologized, as he looked at Kori with sadness and concern.

"...I know… thanks…" Kori said quietly.

"How about you two go and do something until dinner is ready," Yugi said, as he got up and left the room, leaving Rose and Kori alone.

Kori didn't know what to do or say, his mind was blank and in a dark place he'd rather not be in.

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize how far he was going to go with your powers… I should've stopped him but, I didn't…" Rose said to Kori, as it snapped him of his trance.

"It's fine… it wasn't your fault…" Kori said, in a quiet voice.

"So, what did you want to do? Since are are our guest here, so I'll let you pick what we do," Rose asked Kori, as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry but I want to visit my mother's grave…" Kori said.

Rose nods and before they left Rose told her parents that they were going out and would be back by dinner.

When they left the game shop, it took them about half an hour to get to the cemetery and find Kori's mother's grave.

Kori just kneeled in front of the grave and placed his mother's favorite card on the grave before he began silently praying.

Rose just stood behind Kori, about a couple inches away and wasn't sure if she should the same, as she didn't really know much about his mother, so she just stood silently while she was watching Kori.

After a few minutes Kori stood up before talking.

"Hey mom… I'm back again and I brought Rose with me… she's the girl I was telling you about…" Kori said to the grave with a sad smile.

'He actually told his mother about me' Rose thought a little surprised with a slight blush, but got over it quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Kurai. My family are looking after Kori, so you don't need to worry too much about him, since he's in good hands," Rose said to the grave, with a smile.

"It's just like she said. Oh… and dad is still working all the time… you'd probably shout at him for being an idiot… And I'm gonna try controlling my powers like you always wanted…" Kori stated, before walking forward and picking up the card and turning away from grave with a sad expression.

"Hey, cheer up… so where did you want to go next?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't mind… you decide," Kori smiled at her so he could take his mind off being at his mother's grave with Rose.

"I want to take you somewhere special, so close your eyes for me," Rose said to Kori.

"Okay…" Kori said, as he closed his eyes with a small smile.

Rose pulled out her deck and looked through it until, she found the monster she wanted, then she summoned it and whispered to them, making them nod.

Rose held Kori's hands with hers, before Rose's monster teleported them to the duel spirit world, before disappearing.

"You can open your eyes now, Kori," Rose said to him.

Kori opened his eyes and looked around in amazement at the new scenery around them.

"What do you think of the Duel spirit world?" Rose asked Kori.

"It's… beautiful…" Kori said in complete awe.

"I had a feeling that you were going to like it," Rose said smiling at Kori.

"No wonder you're the princess of this place… It goes with you perfectly," Kori stated, making Rose blush at the complement of him calling her beautiful.

"Well, I will be inherited this place when I'm twenty-one and I also need a King by my side, so I was thinking that you could rule this place with me," Rose said.

"Are you serious…? You want me by your side forever?" Kori asked, in shock at what she was implying.

"Yeah, I do, since you are the only person that I've loved and a Queen needs a King by their side," Rose said to Kori, with a smile.

"I… I don't know what to say… but are you sure you want me? There are probably a lot more better people than me…" Kori stated.

"All of those other men don't believe in duel spirits and they would just want power over my family, since my father is the King of Games and they would just take advantage of that, I mean you didn't even know about him," Rose said to him.

"So you really think I'm the one for you…" Kori smiled softly.

"Yes, I do," Rose said, with a serious look.

"Then I'm glad I think the same about you again…" Kori smiled, as he softly grabbed Rose's hands and looked her in the eyes.

Rose pulled her hands out of Kori's, before she kissed him on the lips.

Kori kissed back Rose, while moving his hands down to her hips pulling her closer.

Rose put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss between them.

The two of them just kept deepening the kiss until they were heavily making out with each other before Kori trailed a hand around to her front and began rubbing her womanhood through her shorts.

Not expecting Kori to do that, Rose's breath hitched in her throat for a couple seconds, before she started to moan loudly in the kiss.

Kori kept rubbing softly before after a couple minutes he started rubbing harder.

When Rose felt the sensation of Kori rubbing harder, she moaned louder and she felt pleasure going through her whole body.

Kori couldn't help but smile slightly at the reaction, as he stopped rubbing to slide his hand into her shorts and began rubbing through the thin fabric of her panties with the same roughness as before.

When Kori was doing that, Rose was moaning while some of her juices from her womanhood leaked onto her panties, making them wet under Kori's fingers.

Kori couldn't explain it but he felt a newfound confidence from that and whispered to Rose in a quiet and husky voice she had never heard before that was full of confidence.

"You're so soaking wet already…" Kori whispered, as his warm breath tingled on Rose's ear making her shiver.

"I-I can't help it… that you're good at this…" Rose said, between moans.

"If I'm that good then I'll make you sing… your moans will become music to my ears," Kori smirked slightly, as he moved Rose's panties to the side the slid two fingers into her soaking wet folds.

Rose moaned from the new feeling of his fingers inside her.

Kori kept going with his fingers until he added a third finger and began pumping them in and out while Rose's moans got louder and her legs got weaker by the second.

Rose was slowly getting to her climax, while she clinged onto Kori's shirt, so she won't fall if her legs gave out on her.

Kori could feel Rose getting tighter and saw her clinging onto him so he used his powers to slide down her shorts so she didn't make a mess of her shorts, but kept going with the fingering while he moved his thumb and forced it down on her clit.

"KORI!" Rose yelled, as she reached her climax, before she came on his fingers.

Kori looked down and saw Rose's breaths were uneven and she was clinging onto him so she didn't fall down, it was also apparent that although most of her juices went on his fingers and were currently dripping off, Rose also had her juices going down her legs slightly.

"Was that your first time cumming? Because you came _a lot,_ " Kori chuckled, as he lowered Rose to the ground and sat next to her.

"Shut up… and yes it is..." Rose said blushing, as she was getting her breath back.

"Your moans were pretty hot though," Kori smirked at Rose, making her blush more.

"Thanks… I guess…" Rose said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed…" Kori said, as his confident demeanor faded and his shy nervous one came back slowly.

"I'm not that cute…" Rose said, still having a small blush on her cheeks.

"You really are…" Kori smiled, as he kissed Rose on the lips before suggesting they head back before they were late.

"First let me wash off then, we can go back," Rose said, as she walked to a nearby river and washed all of the cum off of her, before putting her panties and shorts back on, before walking back to Kori.

Rose summoned one of her and monsters and they teleported them back to the real world in front of the game shop.

Both Rose and Kori walk inside and go up into the house part of the shop, where they were met by Yugi and Tea in the kitchen, as Tea was dishing up dinner.

"You guys are back in time to have dinner with us," Tea said, as she placed the plates on the table and sat down next to Yugi.

Rose and Kori sat down in their own chairs next to each other then, they started to eat.

"Wow… this looks great," Kori smiled at Tea.

"Thanks, now eat up and there is enough for seconds if you want anymore," Tea said to Kori, before she began to eat.

Kori began to eat and smiled at how nice the food was and happily enjoyed it as it had been weeks or even months since he had a nice warm meal that was actually a normal portion size.

"If you like, we can get Rose to make dessert after dinner?" Yugi asked Kori.

"It's fine, I don't mind honestly… I'm just happy to enjoy such a nice meal for once…" Kori smiled at both Yugi and Tea.

"So, where did you two go off to earlier? Since Rose didn't give us the full details on where you were going," Tea asked Kori and Rose.

"We were in the duel monster spirit world," Kori stated, as he blushed at the memories of what they did.

"So, what did you two do while you there?" Yugi asked them.

"I showed him around and I told that he would be the King of the duel spirit world," Rose explained to her father.

"So, you chose him, I had a feeling that you would," Yugi said, with a smile.

"I was honoured to be given something something like that by Rose…" Kori smiled as he put his hand on Rose's leg and smiled.

"Trust me, I definitely approve of you being the King of that world. I was thinking of making an arrangement for Rose get get married with someone else, if she didn't find anyone before she turned 19," Yugi said, making Rose's eyes widened in shock.

"Why would you do that! Most of the boys out there are idiots and they don't believe in duel spirits!" Rose yelled at Yugi.

"I understand that but, since you are the next heir of the throne, you also need a King, since a Queen can't lead the duel spirits without a King by their side," Yugi explained to her, in a serious tone.

"Excuse me, I'm going to my room," Rose said, as she stood up and walked to her room without saying another word.

Kori just followed, as he was concerned for her and entered her room shortly after she did.

"Why would he do that? I would never go with some random man, who doesn't believe in duel spirits and probably take advantage of me," Rose said, as she laid on her bed, with a arm over her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about that… you've got me here now," Kori tried to reassure her softly.

"Thank Ra, that I do…" Rose said, as she sat up and looked at Kori, with a small smile.

"I'm just glad to have met you…" Kori said, as he raised a hand to her cheek.

"Same here," Rose said, as she placed a hand over the hand that was on her cheek.

"I love you Rose…" Kori smiled softly at Rose.

"I love you too, Kori," Rose said, smiling back at him.

Like many times before, Kori leaned forward and claimed Rose's lips with his own while she wrapped her arms around his neck while her hands went through his hair.

Rose pulled Kori into the bed with her on top of him but, didn't break the kiss while she pulled him down then, she she trailed one of her hands down to his crotch, before rubbing his semi erection through his pants.

Kori flinched at the touch, but his kiss became a little more lustful encouraging Rose to keep going.

Rose rubbed a little harder, while she licked the bottom of his lip, giving him a hint of what she wanted to do.

Kori couldn't help but get harder to her touch, while their tongues began wrestling with each other.

Rose stopped rubbing his for a couple seconds, before she went under his pants and underwear then, she started to stroke his shaft up and down slowly.

Kori shivered and groaned out from the feeling, as it had been longer than he'd care to remember since he felt this good.

Rose then started to stroke him shaft a little faster, while she used her other hand to feel Kori's chest.

Kori moaned out in the kiss, as he felt himself getting closer and closer to cumming.

'Fuck… her hands feel too good…' Kori thought, with another low moan going into the kiss.

Rose stopped stroking Kori's shaft, before using both hands to pull down his pants and underwear down slightly, letting his cock out then, Rose put her mouth on the tip of his shaft before sucking hard.

Kori let out one last low moan before his body stiffened up and he came in her mouth.

Rose drank all of his juices, before letting go of his member and put his cock back in his underwear and pants then, she laid down next to Kori.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Rose asked Kori, smiling at him.

"Holy shit… just… how do you know how to do that?!" Kori asked, still recovering from what just happened but hoped that answered her question.

"I just went with my instincts, really," Rose said to him.

"Fucking hell… those are some instincts…" Kori stated.

Rose just started to giggle at what he said, as she cuddle Kori then she got a evil idea and started to tickle Kori.

"Don't you dare!" Kori said, as he began laughing lightly.

"I do dare," Rose said giggling, as she continued to tickle Kori.

Kori couldn't stop laughing, as Rose's fingers kept tickling his chest.

"I challenge you to try getting me off," Rose said to Kori, with a small smirk.

Kori at first tried using his powers, but couldn't focus enough to use them so instead he grabbed Rose's wrists and flipped their position so he was on top of her still laughing a little, as he held her arms above her head.

"So, what are you going to do?" Rose asked Kori, a little scared on what he was going to do.

"Payback…" Kori smirked, as he focused his powers to make a set of feathers and began tickling all over her body.

"No! Stop!" Rose said laughing uncontrollably, while trying to struggle out of Kori's grip on her wrists.

Kori just chuckled at the sight underneath him, as Rose kept laughing uncontrollably tears almost forming from how much she was laughing.

"Okay, okay! I surrender! I surrender!" Rose said to Kori.

Kori stopped tickling Rose, but kept his grip on her so she didn't tickle him again.

"I'm not going to tickle you again, I promise," Rose said to him.

Kori let go of Rose's wrists and waited to see what she would do.

As Rose promised she didn't tickle him again, as she didn't want to go through that torture again.

"Sorry but that was payback," Kori smiled down at Rose.

"At least I know not to do it again," Rose said, as she smiled up at Kori.

"You're a lot more ticklish than me though," Kori chuckled.

"Not my fault that my skin is more sensitive than yours," Rose said pouting.

"It's fine, besides it means your skin is so much softer," Kori smiled, as his hands began to slowly roam over her body.

From the contact Rose began to moan softly.

"I'm surprised i can take my hands off you from how soft you are…" Kori teased a little.

"And your hands are pretty rough," Rose said to Kori.

"Sounds like you love that though," Kori smirked referring to her soft moans.

"Well, it's a different texture…" Rose said, still moaning softly.

"So you love my rough feeling because it's different?" Kori asked with a smirk, as he trailed a hand down her soft creamy legs.

From the contact and from instinct, making Rose bucked her hips up.

Kori noticed that and teasingly pulled down her shorts before throwing off his shirt and hovering over her for a bit, as he placed her hands on his chest.

Rose instantly knew what he wanted to do and she started to feel his chest, while also massaging it.

Kori enjoyed the feeling while he moved his hands up and slid off Rose's shirt before reaching around but, stopped while looking at Rose for a sign to continue.

"Before, we continue, I want to have that wall that blocks out our sounds, so my parents can't hear us," Rose said, as she summon her magician and she put up the wall, before disappearing then Rose gave Kori a small nod to continue.

Kori just unclipped Rose's bra letting her breasts bounce free making Rose blush in embarrassment, but she couldn't contemplate on it long as Kori began groping her large breasts roughly.

"Kori…" Rose moaned out, as she was starting to enjoy the feeling.

Not even focusing, Kori just kept going with assaulting her breasts with pleasure, while he carried on squeezing her breasts tightly so the soft jiggly flesh went in between his fingers a little.

"Kori… keep going… this feels… amazing…" Rose moaned loudly.

Kori complied to his girlfriend's wish and kept going and going and going for several long minutes until, Rose had finally gotten to the point where she wanted more.

"Kori… do more… to my… body, please…" Rose begged him.

Smirking a little a the beg Kori began focusing on Rose and made psychic hands that began rubbing her womanhood, groping her ass, softly stroking the skin on her legs.

"Kori!..." Rose said moaning but, she was moaning even more than before.

Kori couldn't stop the erection building in his underwear from Rose's heavenly moans.

Rose kept moaning Kori's name again and again, as her body was filled to the brim with pleasure, while she was also slowly getting to her climax.

The two kept repeating this for several minutes until Kori gave her clit the slightest rub making her scream in pleasure.

"KORI!" Rose yelled, as she came.

Kori stopped assaulting her body with pleasure and stood over her smirking.

"I want to have sex with you so bad right now…" Kori smirked, as his erection poked Rose's leg.

"Okay…" Rose said, in a nervous tone.

"Wait you're serious?! I was just thinking out loud," Kori said in shock.

"If you want we can stop now but, I will have to help you get rid of your erection though," Rose said to Kori.

"I guess it's up to you if you want to actually do it…" Kori said.

"I would prefer if we don't do it now, since I'm still not ready yet…" Rose said to him, with a small smile.

"That's fine," Kori smiled.

"Now, let me get rid of your erection for you," Rose said, as she stroked his shaft up

Rose stroked his shaft for a little while, before pumping his dick up and down in a fast pace for about a estimate of 10 minutes then, Rose stopped before she put his whole cock in her mouth and started to suck and bob her head up and down for about another 5-10 minutes, until Kori was at the edge of cumming.

"Ah fuck… Rose I'm gonna… ah!" Kori moaned out, as his eyes were forced shut and he came in Rose's mouth, too much for her to take in at once so it ended up around her mouth and some was still on his dick.

Rose swallowed all of the juices that were in her mouth, before licking the rest on his dick and around her mouth.

"I think after this, I'm going to take a shower," Rose said, as she sat up on the bed.

"Mind if I join you?" Kori asked, with a small smirk.

"No… I just to have a shower by myself and I know that you will try something to have us make out again," Rose said, as she started to grab some new clothes to change into when she finished her shower.

"Okay fine you got me… I do actually wanna have a shower though, I reek of sweat and cum," Kori laughed.

"You can have one after me, since I'm going to take a quick shower, so I shouldn't be any longer than 5 or so minutes," Rose said, as she left the room and to the bathroom but, grabbed a towel from the hall cabinet.

Rose closed the bathroom door behind her and locked it, before she put her stuff down on the sink bench then, she turned on the water, while she was waiting for the water to warm up, Rose quickly brushed her hair then, jumped in the shower to wash her body with body wash.

Rose got out a couple minutes later and started to drying herself off before getting dressed and drying her hair with her towel until it was semi dried, before brushing it.

Rose unlocked the door and walked to her room, to tell Kori that it was his turn to use the shower.

"Kori, it's your turn to use the shower now," Rose said to him, as she walked into the room.

"Thanks babe," Kori smiled, as he walked into the bathroom.

 **. . . . . .**

(2 hours ago)

As soon as Zarc and Ray were out of sight from their two friends they began making out heavily with Ray being pushed against a wall while Zarc forced her against it while they explored each other's mouths.

Ray used her finger to tangle them in his hair, while also pulling him forward to deepen the kiss even more.

Zarc on the other hand moved his hands underneath Ray's ass so she could wrap her legs around his waist all the while he began squeezing her rather round ass cheeks.

Ray moaned loudly into the kiss, while she untangled one of her hands from his hair and trailing it down his front to his covered member, before rubbing it through his pants.

Zarc groaned and shivered slightly at the feeling before moving one of his right hand around and began rubbing Ray's womanhood through her panties, as she was wearing a skirt, with a smirk while he kissed Ray.

Ray moaned even louder in the kiss, as she was enjoying Zarc rubbing her womanhood, as it was sending pleasure through her whole body.

"Making out in an alley way… we're fucking dirty aren't we?" Zarc asked teasingly between kisses.

"Yes… we are…" Ray said, between moans.

"Wanna stay here or go to one of our places?" Zarc asked before he began sucking in Ray's neck.

"Go to… your place…" Ray moaned out.

"Okay then," Zarc smirked, as he began carrying Ray down a few streets before they arrived at his house.

"So, will there be anyone home now?" Ray asked Zarc.

"No, and they won't be for the next three hours," Zarc smirked.

"That sounds good to me," Ray said giggling a little.

"What? Are you planning something loud?" Zarc teased with a knowing smirk, as he lead her upstairs.

"Well, why wouldn't I? We have the whole house to ourselves," Ray said, with a small smirk,

"I knew there was a reason why I fucking loved you so much," Zarc smirked, as he began kissing her neck, as they entered his room.

Ray moaned from the contact, as she also moved her neck slightly so Zarc had more access to her neck.

Zarc kept planting kisses all over Ray's neck before backing away for a moment so he could take his shirt off to reveal his slim figure which Ray bit her lip at.

Ray used her hands to feel Zarc's chest, while she was also it a massage.

Zarc on the other hand began groping Ray's breasts with a smirk, as he kept kissing her neck.

"Zarc…" Ray moaned his name, as he was groping her breasts.

"Your tits are huge, you know that right?" Zarc teased, as he slowly began to kiss lower and onto her collarbone.

"Rose's are… bigger than… mine though…" Ray moaned out.

"I don't care, her's aren't the ones I'm gonna grope," Zarc chuckled, as he took off Ray's shirt and unclipped her bra and began kissing in between her breasts, as he groped them.

Ray's moans increased in volume from the treatment she was receiving from Zarc, while she tangled her hands in his hair again, pulling him a little closer to her breasts.

Zarc just kept groping Ray occasionally getting rougher and rougher before getting to the point where he moved his left hand away and began sucking and lightly biting on her nipple hard.

"Zarc!" Ray yelled out in pleasure.

Zarc kept up with the pleasure assault on Ray, but trailed his free hand down Ray's body, before sliding her panties to the side then began fingering her with three fingers.

"Oh god! That feels so good! Keep going!" Ray moaned out, while she also bucked her hips up.

Zarc just smirked at how slutty Ray sounded and kept on with his triple assault.

Within five or so minutes later, Ray was starting to reach her climax.

"Zarc, I'm going to-" Ray started but, didn't get to finish as she yelled his name and came on his fingers.

"Wow… you came a lot," Zarc smirked, with a small chuckle.

"Shut up…" Ray said between breathes, as she blushed in embarrassment.

"It's fine… besides you taste great," Zarc smirked, as he licked the juices off his fingers.

"Well, let's see if you taste as good," Ray said, as she push Zarc to the bed, while she unbuckled his pants and moved down his pants and underwear to let his nearly stiff erection out, before she moved her mouth down to his cock and started to put the tip of his dick in her mouth and started to suck hard, while using her hands to stroke his cock up and down in a medium pace.

"Fucking hell… you know what you're doing…" Zarc groaned out, as he softly moved his right hand behind Ray's head.

Ray then bobbed her head up and down in a fast pace, along with stroking his shaft, while she also sucked the tip of his cock a little harder.

"You dirty fucking slut…" Zarc groaned out, as he moved his hand with her head.

Within 10 minutes, Zarc had nearly reached his climax, while Ray could tell that he was close from his cock throbbing in her mouth and fastened her pace a little more.

"Holy shit… Ray, I'm gonna…" Zarc groaned out, before letting out a low moan and forcing down Ray's head as he came in her mouth.

Ray swallowed all of his juices, before pulling away and looked at Zarc with a smile.

"You taste pretty good, Zarc," Ray said to him.

"And you're really good at this…" Zarc smirked.

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed that," Ray said smirking back at him.

"I mean how did you even know how to do all that?" Zarc asked, with a slight laugh.

"It was mostly pure instinct, because I never done that before," Ray said to Zarc.

"That did not feel like pure instinct," Zarc laughed.

"Well, it was," Ray said to him, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You really do amaze me..." Zarc smirked with a small laugh, as he kissed her on the cheek but sneakily moved his hand and squeezed her breasts making her make a little _kya_ noise, as a large blush grew on her face.

"Zarc!" Ray pouted.

Zarc couldn't help, but laugh at the sudden embarrassment Ray had gained, Ray on the other hand kept pouting until she started to slip and began to giggle as well.

"So, what else did you want to try?" Ray asked Zarc.

"There's several things I can think of, titty fucking, 69, or what just straight up sex," Zarc smirked.

"Well, it's up to you on what you want to do, I'm not really fussed," Ray said to Zarc.

"But I wanna hear what you want," Zarc smirked, as he trailed a finger down the side of her body.

"I guess… we could try out sex," Ray said.

"I thought you'd never ask," Zarc smirked, as he began to remove his clothes bit by bit before he was nude in front of Ray and got out a condom from his bedside drawer.

"So, what position do you want to try?" Ray asked Zarc.

"Let's see how how you deal with the cowgirl position," Zarc smirked, as he made Ray on top while he took off her remaining clothes.

Once Zarc put the condom on, Ray sat up so she was on top of his cock and lowered herself slowly, making her moan but, once her hymen was broken she flinched in pain.

"It's okay, take your time…" Zarc smiled up at Ray, but fighting off giving out a low moan.

Ray nodded and waited for the pain to subside, before she continued to lower herself until Zarc's cock was fully inside her, Ray quickly adjusted and then, started to jump up and down on his dick in a slow pace.

Zarc looked up at Ray with lustful eyes, as she moaned out and bounced on top of him, he himself couldn't stop the low groans and moans leaving his mouth due to Ray's tight pussy.

Ray went at that slow pace for a couple minutes, before she moved a little faster in a medium pace.

Zarc just put his hands on Ray's hips forcing her to go down further and him to go deeper, all the while he began thrusting upwards with each of Ray's movements.

"Zarc!..." Ray moaned loudly, as she fastened her pace even more.

"Ah fucking christ you're so tight!..." Zarc said, in a loud low moaning voice.

"And you're pretty big!..." Ray said still moaning.

After a while Zarc eventually leaned forward and began sucking, licking and biting Ray's neck, collarbone and breasts making bite marks and hickeys appear all over those areas.

"Zarc!" Ray yelled, without any warning and cummed over the condom.

Ray cumming made her tighten around Zarc effectively milking him through the condom making him cum too with one last low moan.

"That is… pretty… awesome…" Ray said, between breathes, with a tired smile.

"It… fucking was…" Zarc said back, with a similar expression.

Ray slowly raised herself off of Zarc allowing him to take off the filled up condom and tied up the top before putting it in the sealed bin that was not to far from his bed.

"I guess, that just blew the whole going slow in our relationship out the window," Ray giggled.

"Let's be honest, were we ever gonna be slow with this?" Zarc laughed.

"Pretty much, no," Ray said.

"Something tells me that your father is going to kill me when he finds out I had sex with you only three maybe four days after we got together," Zarc chuckled, but sighed out in annoyance.

"Remember, we don't have to tell him, so we can keep this secret," Ray said to Zarc.

"You know Kori and Rose are gonna drill us with questions tomorrow…" Zarc sighed out, as Ray laid down on him.

"What makes you think that?" Ray asked Zarc.

"I mean come on, they asked us so many questions when we started flirting, Imagine what they'll be like when they find out we fucked," Zarc laughed.

"Pretty true but, I guess we'll find out when we see them, now won't we," Ray said.

"I guess we will…" Zarc said, as he began stroking Ray's head softly.

Ray took out her two pigtails, before she snuggled into Zarc.

"You look better with your hair down," Zarc said quietly to Ray.

"Thanks," Ray smiled at Zarc, as she kissed him on the cheek.

Zarc used his free right hand, which wasn't wrapped around Ray bringing her closer, to grab the blanket on the floor and put it over them.

"I'm guessing we are going to take a small nap for a little bit?" Ray asked Zarc.

"I don't mind, it was just starting to feel a little chilly so I at least wanted to cuddle you comfortably," Zarc stated.

"Well, I would like to cuddle you, since you are like a big teddy bear but, with no fur," Ray said giggling.

"Big teddy bear?! Oh I see how it is!" Zarc said in slight shock, as he began tickling Ray's stomach.

"No! Zarc, stop! I was just kidding!" Ray said laughing.

"You didn't sound like you were!" Zarc chuckled, as he kept tickling her.

"I do mean it! So, please stop! I surrender!" Ray said still laughing.

Zarc kept tickling Ray for another 30 seconds, before finally stopping and letting her rest.

"I'm going to get payback for that," Ray said to Zarc.

"Sucks for you, I'm not ticklish," Zarc smirked triumphantly.

"Thanks for the tip, just means that I will think of a new idea to get out back with," Ray said with a smirk.

"Shit… do you at least want to hug your _teddy bear_ again?" Zarc chuckled.

"Not until I finish thinking of my payback on you," Ray said smirking, as she started to think of the perfect payback on Zarc.

"You have fun with that… I'll wait until then," Zarc stated, as he rested on his pillow.

It took Ray about 5-10 minutes to think, until she got an idea on what payback she wanted to do.

Ray grabbed both of Zarc's wrists into a firm hold and put it above his head, while with her other hand she trailed down to his cock and started to stroke it, so it would become erect again, then Ray turned to Zarc and smirked at him.

Zarc did become erect again, but looked in confusion at Ray.

"What are you planning?" Zarc asked.

"You'll see, you might love or hates this," Ray said, as she started to pump his shaft up and down in a slow pace.

Ray kept doing this until Zarc was nearly at his climax but, Ray stopped and waited a little before starting and kept repeating this cycle.

Zarc just kept on moaning out every time and before long his body was shaking uncontrollably with pleasure, as sweat lightly poured off his body all the while he gritted his teeth.

"Ray… you dirty… fucking whore… let… me... cum… for... fucks sake!" Zarc moaned out, as his body felt weak from the constant teasing.

"Well… since you have had enough, I will finish you off," Ray smirked, as she let go of his wrists and moved her head down to his dick and started to deep throat him, while relaxing her gag reflex, so she could slide his cock down her throat.

"Fucking finally…" Zarc moaned out.

Ray continued to deep throat Zarc, until he was nearly to his end.

Zarc only let out a loud low moan of Ray's name, before letting all the cum he was building up all inside Ray.

Ray swallowed all of Zarc's cum, before pulling back and looked at him.

"Looks like my payback worked," Ray said, with a smirk.

"Fuck you…" Zarc breathed out, as he tried to get his breath back.

"You know you love me," Ray said giggling.

"Yeah I do…" Zarc sighed, with a small smile.

"I love you, Zarc," Ray said, as she laid back down next to him.

"I love you too Ray," Zarc smiled, as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Ray rested her head on Zarc's chest and closed her eyes to rest them.

"So, how does your body after my payback?" Ray asked Zarc.

"So good… but honestly, all that jerking off kinda made my dick go numb with pleasure," Zarc chuckled.

"I will probably put that on my list 'to do again," Ray giggled.

"Oh fuck you…" Zarc playfully insulted.

"You enjoyed it and you know it," Ray said, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Zarc just remained silent, as a small blush formed over his cheeks.

"Proves my point," Ray said to him.

"Proves nothing," Zarc denied.

"You can deny if you like but, your blush says otherwise," Ray said smirking.

"You just love to tease me don't you?" Zarc asked in a playfully annoyed tone.

"Yep. Question, how come you picked me out of all of the other girls?" Ray asked Zarc.

"Easy, you're hotter, smarter, more caring and let's not forget sexy as fuck compared to them. I only realized I wanted you in my life so badly when I saw Kori fall for Rose," Zarc stated.

"Did he tell you the details on how they got together? Since Rose hasn't told me," Ray asked him.

"He went to visit his mother's grave then Rose found him and stayed with him until it started raining which lead to her being at his place which lead to her kissing him in the spur of the moment which in the end lead to the both of them confessing," Zarc explained.

"How come you took a picture of Kori while he was changing? Was it really a favour?" Ray asked.

"I knew it was going to drive Rose and Kori together so it was just to help give them a nudge, although I didn't realize they were already together so…" Zarc added saying the last bit with a slight nervous laugh.

"Now, I feel a little bad for slapping you, even though Rose hates you," Ray said.

"It's fine, I'm pretty sure Rose didn't like me anyway," Zarc laughed.

"What did you do to Rose to make her hate you anyways?" Ray asked Zarc.

"I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a bad influence on Kori," Zarc explained.

"Well, it depends on what you are doing, but she knows that she can't stop Kori from talking to you though," Ray said to Zarc.

"I'm just being a normal friend to him, we plan on doing the pro leagues as a tag team," Zarc added.

"Rose is already in the pro league, thanks to her father, while the rest of us have to work towards it, so she's lucky that her father is the King of Games," Ray sighed in slight annoyance.

"Yeah, I don't see why Kori isn't in the pro league because he's beaten Rose 90% of their duels," Zarc also sighed out in annoyance.

"Well, most of their duels are mostly for fun… well besides trying to get the title of Princess or Prince of Games," Ray said.

"It just pisses me off, Kori deserves an equal if not better chance than Rose, you've gotta admit, he's an amazing duelist," Zarc said to Ray.

"Well, since Kori is living with Rose, so her father might be able to do that for him," Ray said to Zarc.

"Hopefully…" Zarc sighed.

"Just means that we have to catch up to them," Ray sighed.

"Which we will…" Zarc said, before he perked up at the sound of something.

"What is it?" Ray asked Zarc, as she looked up at him.

"Shit…" Zarc muttered, before he quickly covered them up with the blanket before his bedroom door opened up and a silver haired woman entered.

"Oh my... " The woman said, in shock at the two teens in front of her.

"Mom! What the hell! You said you wouldn't be here until six?!" Zarc said in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I came home early to come see you, but you're clearly occupied…" Zarc's mother spoke, while looking away from the two.

"I should probably leave, since my father is probably wondering where I am," Ray said, as she quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

"Well It's good to see that you and my son are getting along... very well Ray," Zarc's mother smiled at Ray.

"Well, he's a nice person, once you get to know him…" Ray said, as she looked at Zarc with a small smile.

"That's good to hear, now get going, this will just be between us three," Zarc's mother smiled.

"Thank you… I'll see you you tomorrow, Zarc," Ray said, as she walked out of the room.

"See ya babe!" Zarc shouted out after Ray, as she made her way out of his house.

Ray walked to her house and arrives at her home within half an hour, then she opened the door to see that her father was walking out of the lounge room, when he heard the door open to see Ray walking inside.

"Where have you been Ray?" Leo asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was at a friends house for a little while…" Ray said, as she didn't make eye contact with her father.

"Who's house was it?" Leo asked, still in the same tone.

"I was at Rose's house…" Ray lied, still not looking at her father.

"Then what are these? Because last time I checked Rose wasn't a lesbian" Leo said, as he pointed at all the bite marks and hickeys around Ray's neck that she had forgot about.

"They're nothing…" Ray said quietly.

"Ray, tell me the truth" Leo said in a serious tone.

"It's none of your business, so leave me alone!" Ray yelled at Leo, with anger.

"Ray, tell me the truth!" Leo shouted in slight anger.

Ray flinched from the shout from him.

"Fine… I was at Zarc's house…" Ray said, as she turned away from her father.

"Zarc?! That silver haired delinquent! You're with him?!" Leo shouted in anger and shock.

"He's a good person dad and I love him!" Ray yelled back.

"Next you'll be telling me you'll sleep with him!" Leo shouted in disbelief from what she was saying.

"I've already done that! And I don't regret it!" Ray yelled at Leo.

Leo just looked at his daughter in pure shock before pointing upstairs.

"Go to your room Ray! I need to think about what to do with you!" Leo shouted at his daughter.

"Fine by me! I don't want to see your ugly face then I have to!" Ray yelled, as she ran to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Leo just put his hands to his face before thinking about what he was going to do with his slowly turning rebellious daughter.

In Ray's room, she was sitting on her bed and leaning against the wall, as she was thinking for what her father was going to do to her.

"Fucking old bastard… why couldn't he just stayed out of my business…" Ray said to herself.

Ray's phone went off and she saw it was Zarc messaging her saying _U ok?_.

Ray messaged back, _I guess, u hears us and I'm ok_.

 _Your phone called me in your pocket by accident… I heard it all…_ Zarc replied.

 _I don't remember touching my phone. I'm sorry u had to hear all of that._ Ray sent to Zarc, with a sad expression.

 _Phones can do that when they're touch screen. It's fine, I'm just happy u stood up to him for us_ Zarc sent back to her.

 _Now, I'm little afraid on what he is going to do with me._ Ray messaged back.

 _Then let's run away_ Zarc sent back with no hesitation.

Ray was a little shocked, before she sent back, _But what about your mother? How will she feel about this?_.

 _She will be fine with it, she knows I can look after myself and she'll understand_ Zarc messaged her.

 _And what about Kori? Weren't you two going to be in the pro league and be a tag team?_ Ray sent back to him.

 _I'll give that up in a heartbeat to keep being with u_ Ray couldn't help feeling her heart melt at that message.

 _Where would we go if we run away?_ Ray messaged to Zarc.

 _Where ever u want, We can get money from duels and tournaments_ Zarc messaged.

 _Ok, when will we_ but Ray didn't finish the message, as her father came into the room.

"Ray… I'm going to be honest with you and you're not going to like this… I don't want you with Zarc, he's a troublemaker and nothing else," Leo said to Ray, with a serious tone.

"You know that I'm not going to listen to what you say, right?" Ray said to her father.

"I know but why aren't you listening to me?" Leo asked.

"Because you are wrong about him, he a good person once you get to actually know him," Ray said.

"Oh yes because I'd love to meet the boy that took my daughter's virginity when you two were in secret relationship," Leo said slightly sarcastically.

Ray stayed quiet.

"Ray… just tell me… how long has this been going on?" Leo asked in a sigh.

"T-Three days…" Ray said to him.

"Three days! You slept with him after three days!" Leo shouted in pure disbelief.

"Yes…" Ray said quietly.

"What was going through your head?!" Leo asked in a shout.

"I wanted to give my virginity to the man I loved and that was Zarc…" Ray explained.

"After three days of being with him?!" Leo shouted.

"You don't understand true love, that's why mom left you-" Ray said.

Getting cut off by a loud smack Leo shouted at Ray.

"How dare you bring your mother into this!" Leo shouted.

"Well, it's true…" Ray said quietly.

Leo didn't say anything else, as he walked out and slammed the door, before locking the door from the outside.

'It's not like that's going to stop me' Ray said, before texting Zarc, _I'm coming over_.

Ray grabbed a bag and put some extra clothes inside and grabbed anything else she wanted to bring, before she snuck out of the window and ran towards Zarc's house.

Within a couple minutes of running she arrived at Zarc's house and was greeted by him.

"Hey Ra- Wow what's up? Are you okay?" Zarc asked in concern, as he saw Ray crying.

Ray just shook her head no, as she began to cry harder.

Zarc just hugged Ray tightly and softly shushed her, while stroking her head.

"He told… me that… I shouldn't… see you… again, then… I told… him that… you were… the man… that I… loved and… take my… virginity, but… I mentioned... about my… mother and… he snapped… at me… before leaving… the room… and locking… the door… behind him…" Ray said between sobs.

"It's okay… It's okay… we'll stay together now..." Zarc comforted Ray.

"Do you… mean it?... and promise?..." Ray asked, looking at Zarc.

"Every word of it and I promise with my life," Zarc smiled.

Ray then hugged Zarc tightly, as she happy that he was her boyfriend.

"Do you want to stay here to calm down?" Zarc offered.

Ray just nodded her head saying yes.

Zarc lead her into the house and into his bedroom, all the while Ray kept hugging him from the side as they walked.

"I'll go get something to drink," Zarc stated, as he attempted to walk away, but Ray's hold got tighter and stopped him going.

"No… please don't leave…" Ray pleaded Zarc.

"Okay…" Zarc reassured, as he sat down on the bed with Ray and let her hug him tightly and cry into him, while he hugged back and stroked her head and back.

"I wish my dad would just understand that I love you," Ray said quietly.

"He's just concerned… that's all… this will pass," Zarc said back comfortingly.

"I hope you're right…" Ray said, as her eyes started to close as she was tired from the whole day.

Zarc just kept laying there, as Ray kept subconsciously snuggling closer and closer to him before long sleeping right on top of him snoring lightly, as she listened to his heartbeat.

'Guess I should get some sleep to' Zarc thought, as he tried going to sleep joining with Ray.

 **. . . . . .**

It had been two years since Zarc and Ray ran away but, today they were going home and Ray decided to go back to her home and try making some amends with her father.

"Zarc, I'm going home and I want to see if I can make amends with my father," Ray said to him, as they arrived at his house.

"Okay just come back or message me about how it went," Zarc smiled at Ray, as she ran off after giving him a kiss on the lips.

When Ray got home, she used the spare key that she kept and opened the door, as she walked inside, she felt really uncomfortable as the atmosphere felt like it was home, Ray then walked around the house until she spotted her father in the lounge room.

"Father…" Ray said, getting his attention.

"So you finally came back… after two whole years…" Leo said, in a emotionless tone.

"I'm sorry but… I felt much happier being with him," Ray said to him.

"So then why did you come back if you were happier?" Leo asked, as he stood up and took something from his pocket and held it in his hand.

"I wanted to make amends with you and see if we can work things out," Ray said.

"That can be done…" Leo said, as his grip on what he was holding tightened.

"I'm glad that we can, father," Ray said, with a small smile.

Leo just raised what was in his hand and held it in front of Ray before a flash of light went off in front of her face.

"You will leave Zarc and hate him, you will lock your feelings for him away in a place you'll never get them back," Leo said to Ray, as she started to tear up but felt her mind slipping.

"Yes… father…" Ray said, once her mind locked her feelings for Zarc.

"My little Ray is finally back…" Leo smiled, as he walked up to Ray and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, daddy… I won't do that again…" Ray said, as she hugged Leo back.

"Thank you sweetheart… now as one last favor for me, go tell that delinquent that you don't care for him," Leo smiled out.

"Of course, daddy," Ray said, with a smile, as she took out her phone and messaged Zarc.

 _I don't care about you no more, I never loved you and I was only tricky you, so get out of my life._

Zarc saw the message and his eyes widened, he assumed she was forced to send that and made his way over to her to make sure everything was alright.

"I did as you asked, father," Ray said to Leo.

"Thank you Ray… he may come here so be at the front door ready for him, would you my dear?" Leo said, as he again smiled at Ray.

"Yes, father," Ray said, as she went to the front door and waited for Zarc to show up.

Within several minutes Zarc appeared at the front door and saw it was opened by Ray and was so happy to see her.

"Thank god you're alright Ra-" Zarc started, but didn't finish as Ray cut him off.

"I never asked you to come here, so go away and out of my life," Ray said, in a annoyed tone.

"It's okay Ray you can stop joking now…" Zarc said with a nervous laugh, as he was getting worried.

"I'm not joking, I don't know why I liked you in the first place," Ray said, in harsh tone at Zarc.

"Ray… This isn't funny… you're really hurting me…" Zarc said, as tears formed in the corners of his eyes and his hand raised to his chest.

"Oh well, I don't care since it's not my problem, now go away," Ray said to Zarc.

"Ray… you're breaking my heart…" Zarc said, as his voice got shaky and tears now went down his face.

"You're starting to annoy me, so go away crybaby," Ray said, in an annoyed tone.

"I… I… Ray… please… I-I love you…" Zarc cried out, as tears were now streaming down his face and he struggled to talk to her, as every word felt like a sword stabbing him then ripping it out of him.

"I don't love you, now leave and I don't want to see you again," Ray said to Zarc.

Zarc couldn't say anything, as his words were felt like they were just like everything else in him, ripped out.

After looking at Ray one last time Zarc began walking home sobbing about how he had lost everything in his life that he needed… her.

"He's gone father," Ray said to Leo, as she closed the door.

"Good, why don't you bring your friend Rose over like old times and tell her your good news?" Leo suggested, with a bright smile.

"Of course, father. I'll go get her now," Ray said smiling, as she ran out of the house and towards the game shop.

Once she got to the game shop, she knocked on the front door to the house part of the game shop and Rose answered.

Rose's eyes widened when she saw Ray, she immediately hugged her.

"Where have you and Zarc been, Kori and I were worried about you two, when you disappeared two years ago?" Rose asked Ray.

"Can we please not talk about Zarc?..." Ray said in a low tone.

"Why? What happened between you two, during those two years?" Rose asked confused, as she pulled away from the hug.

"I tell you at my house," Ray said to her.

"Kori, I'm going out, so I'll be back later!" Rose yelled into the house part.

"Alright babe, have fun!" Kori yelled back in response.

Both Rose and Ray left the game shop and towards Ray's house.

When they arrived at Ray's house and when they got inside, Leo greeted them.

"Welcome girls, It's been so long," Leo greeted.

"It's been a while Mr. Akaba," Rose said, in a small bow.

"It certainly has," Leo smiled at the two.

"Father, I'm going to go to my room and tell Rose the news," Ray said to him, as they walked upstairs.

"Okay have fun you two," Leo said to the girls.

Once Rose and Ray were in her room, Rose looked at Ray.

"So, what's the news?" Rose asked Ray.

"I broke up with Zarc," Ray said calmly.

"Wait, why? You two were a good pairing," Rose asked shocked.

"I got bored of him," Ray stated simply.

"Ray, this isn't you, you loved him," Rose said.

"No, I just realized the truth, besides didn't you hate him?" Ray asked.

"No, not anymore and he didn't deserve what you did to him, he must really be heartbroken, you were his whole world, Ray," Rose said to her.

"Well, not anymore," Ray said.

"Ray, I can't believe you, that's just cruel!" Rose yelled at Ray, with anger in her voice.

"Why should I care, so if you don't like it, then leave," Ray said.

Rose got up and walked out of the bedroom and out of the house, all the way home.

When Rose got home, she found Kori sitting on the couch.

"Kori, I got some bad news," Rose sighed, as she sat down next to Kori.

"What is it?" Kori asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Ray broke up with Zarc for no reason and he's probably really heartbroken," Rose said to Kori.

"Oh fuck... I might have to go check up on him… he's not going to react well to this," Kori stated in shock.

"If you want I can come with you to see Zarc," Rose offered.

"That might be an idea," Kori said.

"Then let's go and maybe you can tell him that you got into the pro league," Rose said to Kori, as she stood up.

Kori stood up and both he and Rose walked over to Zarc's and saw all the lights, but Kori found the spare key hidden near the door and entered to find the house in complete darkness hearing light sobbing upstairs.

'Poor guy' Rose thought, as Kori and her walked up the staircase and they located where the sobbing was coming from.

"Did you want to go in first?" Rose whispered to Kori.

Kori nodded before opening the door to hear the sobbing get clearer, while Kori walked towards Zarc and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry… It's gonna be fine…" Kori said, stroking his back to calm him down.

"She… she looked at me… like I was nothing…" Zarc sobbed.

"She didn't act like her normal self, I'm having a feeling that something happened to her while she wasn't with you," Rose said, as she sat down on the bed with the boys and looked at Zarc with soft eyes, as she grabbed his hands gently and used her thumbs to rub the back of his hands.

"I… just why?..." Zarc asked in a slightly lighter sob.

"Why what?" Rose asked a little confused on what he was trying to say.

"Why would she be made to hate me after all this time… we were happy… we were… in love… but I guess it wasn't mutual..." Zarc stated, in a depressed tone.

"You can't just give up… her father must of done something, since he seemed a little too happy when I saw him," Rose said to Zarc softly.

"That bastard…" Zarc growled out, as anger began to build up.

"The way that she was acting, it looked like she was brainwashed but… that's impossible unless he used some illegal technology that shouldn't be used in this state and I know Seto Kaiba wouldn't use it, since he does holograms and duel disks," Rose said out loud.

"He owns a company full of tech, he could've stolen the parts from Kaiba corp; and besides they made me this in a day so they have resources," Kori stated, as he showed the power controller around his neck.

"That was for different reasons, since my father asked them to make it for you and they did it from scratch and if Seto knew what Leo was doing he would be fired in an instant, since he doesn't want to have his company like his stepfather's again, so making weapons and other stuff," Rose explained.

"Yeah, I mean mind control or hypnosis or whatever it is, is an extremely dangerous weapon to have," Kori stated.

"I will get Mokuba and Seto to have a close eye on Leo or at least ask them to look at any video footage from the last two years, I definitely know Mokuba will do this for me, as long as I give him cookies of course since he loves my cookies," Rose giggled, before getting her duel pad out.

Rose messaged Mokuba to look at any footage around Leo Akaba and look for anything suspicious and that she would make his favourite cookies if this for her and of course Mokuba agreed, while he said that he would her the results in a few days or less.

"Okay, Mokuba is looking over the footage of Leo and he will get back to me in a few days or less, so for now we need to wait," Rose said, as she put her duel pad away.

"Hey Zarc, I wanted to apologize to you on how I treated you two years ago, once I thought more about the thing that you did more closely I realized that you were only trying to get Kori and me together, then although we were already together," Rose apologized to him.

"It's fine… it wasn't your fault…" Zarc said quietly.

"To make it up to you, I'll do my best to help you bring Ray back to normal," Rose said smiling at Zarc.

"We both will," Kori added.

"Thank you…" Zarc said, with a sad smile.

"Hey Kori, did you want to tell Zarc about getting in the pro league?" Rose whispered to him.

Kori nodded at that.

"Hey, Zarc… I… I finally got into the pro league," Kori said to Zarc.

"Took your time…" Zarc said, with a slight laugh.

"My father gave us our own titles as well, so we don't have to duel for it anymore," Rose added, with a smile.

"Congrats…" Zarc said to the both of them, with a sad smile.

"Actually, I think you might be able to be in the pro league now, since with all the tournaments you did during the two years, then you two can do your tag team, that you both wanted to do," Rose said thinking.

"Yeah we can go on to be the best tag team duelists there are," Kori said with a smile.

"I can see if he's on the pro league list on my duel pad?" Rose offered.

"Please…" Zarc said, with a little hope in his eyes.

Rose got her duel pad out and went through the pro league list, until she found his name under Kori's.

"Good news, Zarc. You're on the list," Rose said smiling.

"Well… that's one good thing from today…" Zarc said, with a sad smile.

"Well, you two can do some training now, so you can get your mind off what happened this morning," Rose said to Zarc.

"Yeah…" Zarc sighed, before he and Kori walked out and head out to train.

While they were doing that, Rose walked back to the game shop, so she could help her father in the shop, until closing time.

When six o'clock came around, Rose messaged Kori, _So, r u going to be back for dinner?_

After a minute or two Rose got a message back saying _Yeah, just give me 20 mins._

 _Ok, see u then._ Rose messaged back, as she went into the kitchen and helped Tea cook dinner.

As promised, after 20 minutes Kori came home and looked completely shattered.

Rose walked out of the kitchen and saw Kori, then her expression turned to concern.

"Kori, what happened?" Rose asked him, as she walked up to him.

"Non stop… training…" Kori said, as he wiped a bit of sweat of his forehead.

"How about you take a shower then, after dinner I'll give you a massage and maybe surprise later as well, if you feel up to it," Rose offered to Kori, with a smile.

"Sounds amazing," Kori smiled up at Rose.

"Now go on and have your shower, you have half an hour until dinners ready," Rose said to him.

"On it," Kori smiled, as he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Half an hour passed by, as Kori had finished his shower and dinner was ready, as Tea dished up and put it on the table.

When everyone was finished eating, both Yugi and Tea did the dishes, while Rose and Kori were in their shared room, with Kori lying down his stomach on the bed, while Rose was looking for some massage oil.

When Rose found the oil, she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, she put some of the oil in her hands, before she started to massage Kori's back with the palm of her hands and wrists, while getting to all of the sore spots, making him sigh with relief and his body felt relaxed.

"Ahhh… this feels great~" Kori sighed out in relief.

"Well, I'm happy that you are enjoying it. Did you guys do hardcore training or something like that to make you like this?" Rose asked Kori.

"Dueling while running all over the place… and using my powers all at the same time," Kori confessed.

"Does Zarc know about your powers or is it just my family that you have told?" Rose asked him.

"Zarc knows… he found out when I saved his lunch out of instinct with my powers…" Kori stated.

"Okay," Rose said, as she continued to massage his back.

Rose massaged Kori's back until she got of the sore spots in his back.

"Hey Kori, remember when I said I have a surprise for you," Rose said to him.

"Yeah?" Kori said with a relaxed sigh.

"What would you say if I was finally ready to have sex now, without any hesitation?" Rose asked Kori.

"I'd say that I've already got an erection waiting for you," Kori chuckled.

"If you do then, let's get down to business, shall we?" Rose said.

Kori smirked a little as he turned over and quickly pulled down his underwear to show his promised erection in full force.

"Looks like you enjoyed my massage a little too much and you got erect," Rose teased Kori.

"I know, but I'm going to enjoy this even more," Kori smirked, as he pulled Rose down and kissed her while he helped strip her down all the while his erection poked her near her hips.

"So, what position did you want to do?" Rose asked Kori, as she pulled away from the kiss.

"What about… standard position so you can get used to it but then we switch to doggy style?" Kori suggested.

"Okay, that's fine by me," Rose said, as she laid down and waited for Kori.

Kori got on top of Rose before lining himself up with Rose before slowly entering Rose's wet folds earning soft moans from the both of them.

When Kori broke through her hymen, Rose flinched in pain and had tears at the corner on her eyes.

Placing soft loving kisses on Rose, Kori waited until Rose was ready.

Once the pain passed, Rose rolled her hips slightly, to get a feel for how Kori felt inside her and moaned slightly, she then looked up at Kori and gave him a nod to continue.

Kori smirked and pulled out of Rose before moving her on to her hands and knees before entering her again just in a tighter position.

Rose moaned loudly from the feeling, as Kori felt a little bigger in that position.

"I knew you'd be tight… but christ this is something else…" Kori groaned out.

"And you feel bigger in this position…" Rose moaned.

Kori used a bit of his powers and held onto Rose's hips with them, as he began to thrust in and out of Rose at a slow pace at first before slowly increasing in speed.

"Kori…" Rose moaned out.

Kori started moving faster and faster and started to get a little rough with each thrust he did.

Rose enjoyed Kori being rough with her, as her moans got even louder, but was glad that her magician made the silent wall permanent, so her parents couldn't hear her loud moans.

Groaning out a little with Rose's moans, Kori leaned forward and reached around and grabbed her breasts hard, while playing with her nipples.

Rose's moans increased in volume, as her body was shaking slightly from the pleasure, while her climax was building up inside her.

Eventually Kori was thrusting into Rose so much that her arms gave out and her head was on their pillow moaning loudly as she gripped the bed sheets hard.

This went on for a couple more minutes, until the knot inside Rose was too much for her to handle.

"KORI!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, before she came and tightened her walls around Kori's cock.

Kori stopped for a moment at the tightness, but kept going before contemplating pulling out, but Rose stopped him by saying.

"It's fine… you can… cum inside me… I just… need to… remember to… take the pill… after this…" Rose said to Kori, between breathes as she looked at him.

Kori nodded, as he made two more thrusts before thrusting as deep inside Rose and let out a low moan and came inside her releasing his warm cum inside her.

Rose moaned softly from the warmth of Kori's cum being released inside her.

After a few seconds Kori eventually pulled out of Rose and laid down on the bed getting his breath back.

Rose collapsed next to Kori and snuggle into his chest, with a smile.

"That was... amazing…" Rose said to Kori.

"You can... say that… again…" Kori laughed out slightly.

"Now, I wish that we did this awhile back…" Rose said.

"It doesn't matter… we've done it now and that's all that matters," Kori smiled.

"Question. Can't you just use your powers to stop the sperm?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't know… I did use them to hold your hips but aside from that, I have no clue," Kori stated.

"I guess, you should try and see if you can, the next time we do this," Rose said to Kori.

"Okay then," Kori smiled, as he kissed Rose's head.

"I love you, Kori," Rose said to him.

"I love you too, Rose" Kori smiled.

"So, did you want to sleep now?" Rose asked Kori.

"I'm gonna wash up first, then I'll sleep," Kori stated, as he got up and went into the bathroom.

Rose put on some shorts and one of his t-shirts, before going into the kitchen and took a birth control pill, then went back to the bedroom and quickly got undressed, before climbing into bed and waited to for Kori to return.

A few minutes later Kori emerged from the bathroom and got into bed with Rose while smiling, as Rose snuggled into him.

"So, which tournament are you and Zarc going into first?" Rose asked Kori.

"I don't know… we might do the one on the edge of the city and work our way to the World Championship in three months, since all the best duelists will be there," Kori stated, as he subconsciously stroked Rose's head.

"When you do I'll be rooting for you guys," Rose said smiling.

"I know you will but promise me you'll stay by my side even when we win or lose," Kori said to Rose, while looking down at her.

"I promise I will, besides I've kept all of promises with you, have I not?" Rose said to Kori.

"You have," Kori smiled.

"So, how was Zarc during training?" Rose asked.

"I'm worried… he seemed… different, like he was just naturally angry now… it wasn't him," Kori stated.

"When did this start? Since, he seemed fine when you two went to train," Rose asked, worried slightly for the silver haired boy.

"Halfway through when we started dueling, and he summoned his dragons…" Kori explained.

"Now, that you mention it, earlier his dragons seemed off… I could sense something dark coming from their cards, but I thought that I was dreaming, but since you said that, I believe that my senses were right and I wasn't dreaming," Rose said to Kori.

"Ray leaving him has left him on a dark place…" Kori stated.

"That's why we need to get Ray back to normal, as fast as possible," Rose said.

"I'll keep Zarc out of the dark and you work on Ray, Okay?" Kori suggested.

"But, if Zarc goes too deep in his own darkness, I may have to go to the duel spirit world and cure his dragons from the darkness as well," Rose said.

"Okay, looks like we have a plan," Kori stated.

"Kori, can you promise me, if I ever leave you, you won't turn like Zarc is now," Rose said to Kori in a serious tone.

"Of course I won't, I love you, but I know I'll do everything to keep you happy," Kori smiled.

"And I would do the same for you," Rose smiled back at him.

"Now, let's hit the hay," Kori smiled.

"Okay…" Rose said, as she yawned and rested her head on his chest.

 **. . . . . .**

Duel after duel, Zarc and Kori kept winning every tournament they entered and before long three months had passed and it was the night before their last duel to see if they were the best tag team. However during these three months, some… accidents happened… Zarc went a little too far with one of his attacks hurt the opponents they were up against. But it didn't stop there, the crowd's cheers got into his head making him think that's what they wanted and Kori was powerless to stop him.

Right now though Rose and Ray were talking in the park with Kori and Zarc not too far away.

"So, when are you going to get back with Zarc?" Rose asked Ray.

"Never. Not with what he's doing. He's hurting people for fun and he thinks that the crowd enjoys it," Ray said.

"This started happening because you left him!" Rose yelled at Ray.

"No, it's not! He's just being a big baby about me dumping him!" Ray yelled back.

"You're the reason why he is like this!" Rose yelled in anger.

"For the last time, I'm not!" Ray yelled.

"Yes, you are!" Rose argued back.

"I don't want to deal with this, so I'm leaving," Ray said, as she left.

Rose sighed in frustration and ran up to the boys, to catch up with them.

"Oh hey Rose, I just wanted to talk to you about something as well," Kori smiled.

"What is it?" Rose asked Kori.

"Well since we're gonna win the duel tomorrow against your father and Kaiba making us the kings off games, I was wondering if you would like to join my side as my queen," Kori beamed out to Rose, while in the distance Ray heard that and knew she had to stop this, after all Kori was just like Zarc to her.

"Sur-" Rose said, but got cut off by Ray.

"She not joining you!" Ray yelled at Kori.

"What? Why? It's her decision to make," Kori stated.

"She doesn't have the choice in the matter, as I don't want her joining, since you are as bad as Zarc," Ray said, as she grabbed Rose's wrist and started to drag her away.

"Ray, stop!" Rose yelled at her.

"Not going to happen," Ray said, as she kept a firm grip on Rose's wrist, hurting her slightly.

"Ray, you're hurting me! And I promised him that I would stay by his side!" Rose yelled.

"Well, it's going to be broken now," Ray said.

Rose looked behind her at Kori and looked at him with sadness and concern.

"Rose!" Kori shouted as he ran after the two of them.

"Kori!" Rose shouted back, as she tried to struggle in Ray's firm grip.

"Why can't you see that he's going to be like Zarc!" Ray yelled at Rose.

"He's not like that! He won't go into the darkness, as long as I'm with him!" Rose yelled back.

"Have you told him yet?" Ray asked Rose quietly.

"No… I don't know how he will react when I tell him…" Rose said quietly, once she realized what she was talking about.

When Ray heard that, she thought of using that as her advantage.

"Hey Kori, has she told you about the _thing_ that she's been hiding from you?" Ray asked, with a smirk, making Rose go wide eyed in shock.

"What are talking about? Rose doesn't hide anything from me… we tell each other everything," Kori said, as the three of them all stopped and Kori looked at the two girls ,while Zarc slowly walked up behind Kori.

"Oh really… then how come she hasn't told you that she's-" Ray said, but was stopped from Rose who covered her mouth, before she said the last part out loud.

"Not now, I'm not ready to tell him yet," Rose said to Ray.

"But it's already been three weeks, he'll only get madder the longer you wait," Ray said to Rose, while Kori started to get annoyed.

"What's been three weeks?! Tell me!" Kori shouted in annoyance, as he gave off a small wave of psychic energy.

"I'm… I'm… pregnant… with your child…" Rose said, as she looked down at the ground ashamed.

Kori was completely silent and his powers held everything like the trees and bushes still so there was no noise at all.

"You knew for three weeks… and didn't tell me…" Kori said in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry… but, I… didn't know how you would react, if you found out… I didn't know if I wanted to keep it or get rid of it… but, I decided to keep it…" Rose said, as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"How long has Ray known…?" Kori asked, with no change in tone.

"I didn't tell her, she just managed to figure it out on her own… the only people I've told was my parents…" Rose said.

"Rose… I'm hurt… you hesitated to tell _me_ … i thought we were in it together…" Kori said, as Zarc put a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you… she's just like Ray deep down…" Zarc said, in a sad tone.

"I was scared on how he would react, if I told him… And I'm not brainwashed like Ray! Plus, Kori. You promised me that you wouldn't up like Zarc, being in that darkness, like him…" Rose said.

"I did… and I will keep that promise… but Zarc is my best friend, I had to pull him out even if it meant my own mental stability…" Kori stated.

"See, I told you he was as bad as Zarc," Ray said to Rose.

"He's not…" Rose said quietly.

"Rose… do you not trust me?" Kori asked, but was met with silence which just made him start to cry a little as he just looked hurt.

Rose summoned her Magician and she was teleported to the duel spirit world without another word.

"Looks like she doesn't want to see you again," Ray said happy with how the situation turned out.

Kori on the other hand could feel his heart breaking into pieces, as he fell to his knees and began sobbing hard while Zarc just hugged him, as he knew the pain he was going through.

"I think I will take my leave now," Ray said, as she left the two boys.

In the duel spirit world, Rose was crying in her hands, while all of her duel monsters were trying to cheer her up, but nothing worked and they just felt useless for not being able to help their Mistress.

When Kori had calmed down he made his way to the game shop with Zarc and explained to Yugi and Tea what happened in a depressed and dead voice before bowing and thanking them so much for looking after him.

"I'm sorry if this decision hurts or angers you… so please blame me… If it's me she doesn't trust… then it must be my fault…" Kori stated, as he slowly made his way to the door.

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow in the duel and don't think of a second that Kaiba and me are going easy on you both and trust me, I plan on winning," Yugi said to Kori and Zarc.

"Likewise…" Kori said quietly, as he and Zarc left and several minutes later Rose teleported into the house.

When Yugi spotted Rose, he got off of the chair that he was sitting on and walked up to Rose, before pulling her into a hug, making her start to cry again.

"Hey... it's okay… everything's going to be fine…" Yugi said softly, as he stroked her head comfortably.

"It's all my fault… I should've just... told him the truth…" Rose said between sobs.

"Like you said to us. You didn't know how he was going to react," Tea said, as she walked up to Yugi and Rose, while stroking Rose's back lightly.

"If I just told him… this wouldn't of happened…" Rose said.

"What's done, has been done and you can't change the past," Yugi said to Rose.

"I just wish that I could…" Rose said.

"It's best that you don't, since changing the past changes the future, I should know, since it's happened before," Yugi said.

"What?..." Rose said in shock.

"I'll you later but, for now you should get some sleep since you've have a rough day," Yugi said to her and she nods her head, before walking to her room.

The next day, the duel between Yugi and Seto vs Kori and Zarc began, while Tea and Rose were sitting in the first class area watching the duel commence.

"How about Kori starts us off first, then me, then Zarc, then Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Fine with us…" Both Zarc and Kori said in unision.

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yugi: 4000LP**

 **Zarc: 4000LP**

 **Kaiba: 4000LP**

"Okay… first off I activate the field spell **Gates of the Four Kings** , then I set one card face down and end my turn," Kori said, as four dragon styled gates in four colors of black, purple, white and brown appeared behind Zarc and Kori.

 **Turn 2**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yugi: 4000LP**

 **Zarc: 4000LP**

 **Kaiba: 4000LP**

"I place one monster face down defence mode, then I place three cards face down and end my turn," Yugi said, as he place four cards face down on his field.

 **Turn 3**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yugi: 4000LP**

 **Zarc: 4000LP**

 **Kaiba: 4000LP**

"I draw… I summon **Breeze Dragon Chick (Level 4 ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000)** and because you control a monster on your field I can summon the tuner **Translucent Dragon (Level 3 ATK: 1000 DEF: 1400)** next I tune my two monsters to Synchro summon **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (Level 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)**. I end my turn with two face down," Zarc stated, as his dragon roared behind him.

 **Turn 4**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yugi: 4000LP**

 **Zarc: 4000LP**

 **Kaiba: 4000LP**

'Seto better be happy that I'm letting him have his Blue-Eyes for this duel' Rose thought.

"I draw! I activate the spell card **Polymerization** , I fuse my three **Blue-Eyes White Dragons** from my hand! I Fusion Summon! **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**! I then play the spell **Pot of Greed**! This let's me draw two cards from my deck! I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Seto said.

 **Turn 5**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yugi: 4000LP**

 **Zarc: 4000LP**

 **Kaiba: 4000LP**

Both Kori and Zarc smirked when Seto summoned his Ultimate Dragon.

"I draw… I activate the first and second effect of My field spell! When there is a extra deck monster on the field I can put a token on the one of the four gates so I can now use two monsters to fusion and Synchro summon with a Polymerization or a tuner monster!" Kori declared, as he and Zarc kept smirking, while Yugi and Seto were surprised at how he had prepared such a move.

"Not so fast, I activate one of my face downs, **Mystical Space Typhoon** and I destroy your field Spell!" Yugi said, as he active the spell card.

"I activate the trap **Dragon Counter** , so when a spell or trap is activated and targets a face up card while there's two or more Dragon type monsters on the field, that card is negated!" Zarc shouted out, as he activated his trap.

Both Yugi and Seto gritted their teeth at that, Zarc and Kori were in complete sync.

'Come on, dad, Seto… you can win this, I know you can…' Rose thought, while praying.

"Now on with my turn… due to there being a face up Synchro monster and Fusion monster I can special summon both of these cards but they have no attack points. Appear **Black Phantom Dragon Boy (Level 5 ATK:0 DEF:0)** and **Speed Phantom Dragon Boy(Level 5 ATK:0 DEF:0)** ," Kori declared, as two Dragon like humans appeared beside him.

"Now I tune my Speed Phantom and Black Phantom to Synchro summon **Speed Phantom Synchro Dragon (Level 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000)** , and now by removing one token from the Synchro gate and bring the monsters back to my field. Now I fuse my two monsters to Fusion summon **Black Phantom Fusion Dragon (Level 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000)** ," Kori smirked, as his dragons became two of his best monsters that were now roaring out.

"They're still not strong enough to destroy my Dragon," Seto stated.

"Then let's bring out the other two…" Kori stated, as he smirked before pointing up at the fusion gate.

"I remove the token on my fusion gate to bring my monsters back from the grave. Now… I overlay my two level 5 Phantoms to XYZ Summon **Blood Phantom XYZ Dragon (Rank 5 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000)**! But now I remove the XYZ token to bring my monsters back for the final time before sacrificing them to advance summon **White Phantom Dragon (Level 10 ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000)**!" Kori shouted, as two more dragons descended onto the field.

"Nice work Kori," Zarc smirked at Kori, before they looked at their opponents to see them in shock at the display of level 10 and rank 5 Dragon's in front of them.

When both Yugi and Seto snapped out of their trance.

"Give us your best shot," Seto said to Kori.

"Fine then… I activate **Black Phantom Fusion Dragon** 's effect, when there's another Fusion monster on the field I can remove 1000 Attack points from it and add it to my Dragon!" Kori declared, while Seto looked at his weakening dragon and cursed under his breath.

"I play my last face, a quick-play spell **De-fusion** , I separate my dragon into three again in defence mode!" Seto said, as his Ultimate Dragon turned into it's three fusion materials.

"That won't save you from taking some damage… now Blood Phantom, White Phantom and Speed Phantom attack his three blue-eyes!" Kori shouted, as his dragon's prepared to fire beams of fire, lighting and wind at the dragons.

"I use my Trap card, **Magic Cylinder**! This card the attack right back at you and you take the damage instead of Kaiba!" Yugi said, as all the attacks went into one cylinder and out the other towards Kori.

"You didn't think I would be that stupid did you? I activate the trap **Damage Dragon** , when effect damage is targeted at me I can negate it and this trap becomes a monster with the negated damage as it's Attack and Defense points!" Kori stated with a smirk as his trap turned into a large dark pink dragon with thick armor that stood over the stadium with 10500 attack points.

"Well, great job Yugi! Now, we have one more thing to worry about!" Seto yelled at Yugi, who had a guilty face.

"Shut up, Seto! My father didn't know that was going to happen and don't forget, I can probably take your place and get my Blue-Eyes White Dragon's back!" Rose yelled at him through the speakers, making him go pale slightly and shut up.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn…" Kori stated, as all five of his dragons roared out intimidating most of the spectators while the Damage Dragon's roar shook the stadium a little.

 **Turn 6**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yugi: 4000LP**

 **Zarc: 4000LP**

 **Kaiba: 4000LP**

"I draw! I activate my last face down card, the spell card **Awakening of the Egyptian Gods**! By tributing one monster on my field I can Summon all of the Egyptian Gods to my field from my Deck, Hand or Graveyard and I choose my Deck! Now, come forth **Obelisk the Tormentor**! **Slifer the Sky Dragon**! And **The Winged Dragon of Ra**!" Yugi said, as all three Egyptian Gods appeared, making the crowd cheer for him, stealing Kori's and Zarc's spot light.

Kori wasn't too bothered by this move, as he knew that Slifer's attack was little to nothing and the same went for Ra, the only challenge in his eyes was Obelisk, but he already had a way to defeat him.

"When my Egyptian Gods are summoned you can't activate cards or effects that target them! Now, I activate Obelisk's effect, I can tribute two monsters on my field and I tribute Ra and Slifer! By doing that I destroy all your monsters and you can't negate it, but I can't attack this turn!" Yugi stated, as all of Kori's and Zarc's monsters were destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

"One last thing Obelisk isn't affected by Spells, Traps and monster effects," Yugi said, with a smile.

'I'm happy that he used the card that I gave him. Now, Kori and Zarc can't win this' Rose smiled in happiness.

"I end my turn with three card face downs," Yugi said.

 **Turn 7**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yugi: 4000LP**

 **Zarc: 4000LP**

 **Kaiba: 4000LP**

"The card that i used to summon the Egyptian Gods was a present from Rose," Yugi said to the boys, who were frustrated and anger from losing their monsters.

Kori and Zarc stopped looking angry thinking they gave their opponents enough false hope and just started smirking though when his cards were destroyed.

" **Gates of the Four Kings** activates! When monsters summoned using this card's effects are destroyed I can bring them all back and they all gain attack points equal to the highest destroyed monster… which in this case was Damage Dragon!" Kori shouted triumphantly, as all his Dragons appeared out of the gates and stood over the stadium with an unreal 14000 attack points.

"And now I activate my trap, **Dancing Dragons**! You now gain un-tributing tokens equal to the number of monsters on… Kori's field," Zarc smiled, as four small dancing dragons appeared on Yugi's field in defense mode.

"I play **Trap Jammer**! So, I can put a stop to your trap card!" Yugi declared, as Zarc's trap card was destroyed and the tokens disappeared.

"Good thing I have two then," Zarc laughed, as he revealed a second Dancing Dragons card.

"Unlucky for you, I play my **Trap Jammer**!" Seto said, as Zarc's second trap card was destroyed.

 **Turn 8**

 **Kori: 4000LP**

 **Yugi: 4000LP**

 **Zarc: 4000LP**

 **Kaiba: 4000LP**

"Oh well, it's my turn… Draw, and now Kori's field spell activates adding one token to each gate for every type of extra deck monster!" Zarc laughed out, as the gates began glowing before he pointed at the Synchro gate.

"And I think you know where this is going," Zarc smirked.

"Do you think I care, just get on with your turn," Seto said, as he rolled his eyes.

Before long Zarc had Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Dragon on his field.

"Impressive dragon's but, they don't scare us," Seto said in a impressed voice, with a slight smirk.

"They should scare you, I activate the spell **Dragon's Roar!** Now all Dragon type monsters gain 500 attack" Zarc shouted, as all of Kori's dragon's went up to 4000 attack points while Zarc's went up to 3000.

"Now… Odd-Eyes Dragon attack his first blue eyes!" Zarc shouted.

Seto just stood there and took the attack, as his Blue-Eyes was in defence mode and so he didn't take any life points.

" **Odd-Eyes Dragon** 's effect activates! When it destroys a level 5 or higher monster by battle you take damage equal to half of it's attack points!" Zarc shouted, as he pointed at Seto.

"It's just 1500 points, so it's no big deal," Seto said.

"But it's just the beginning…" Zarc smirked, as he looked over at Kori who nodded.

" **White Phantom Dragon** 's effect activates! When an effect monster on our side of the field destroys a monster on your side of the field all other monsters you control change battle position," Kori declared, as the rest of Seto's blue-eyes went into attack mode.

"I now activate the effect of **Speed Phantom Synchro Dragon** , it can activate a spell card in the graveyard regardless if it's my turn or not, I choose Dragon's Roar!" Kori said, as his and Zarc's monsters went up another 500 attack.

"Now I activate **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon** 's effect, I remove both overlay units to half your dragon's attack points and give them to dark rebellion!" Zarc declared as Seto's dragon's went down to 1500 attack each while Zarc's Dark rebellion went up to 6500.

"Yugi, you better have a plan," Seto said to him.

"Don't worry Kaiba I do," Yugi said.

"Now Dark Rebellion… attack Obelisk!" Zarc shouted to Yugi and Seto's surprise, as Zarc's dragon flew towards the blue behemoth with its fangs glowing.

"I activate the trap card, **Waboku**! I don-" Yugi started but was cut off.

"I counter with **Dark Bribe**!" Kori said, before Yugi could explain the effect.

"Now you're forced to draw a card in exchange for the effect of your trap to be negated and destroyed," Kori stated with a small smirk, as he knew Yugi was running low on defense, and he and Zarc had their last resort if they did anything annoying.

"I activate my last trap card, **Draining Shield**! This trap can negate your attack and Life Points to your Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's attack!" Yugi stated, as his life points went up.

"Zarc we should probably end with that now," Kori suggested, as he sighed at the move Yugi just pulled.

"Aww I was just having fun," Zarc laughed before nodding to Kori.

"I activate the final effect of Gate of the Four Kings!" Kori shouted, as the clouds began to darken slightly.

"When our opponent's combined life points are higher than ours we can add one ritual spell to our hands and if it's the battle phase, we can treat it like a quick play spell!" Kori and Zarc shouted they drew a card from their decks and revealed them with Kori talking first.

"I activate the ritual spell **Final Gate of the Phantom King**! Now by banishing **White Phantom Dragon** , **Blood Phantom XYZ Dragon** , **Speed Phantom Synchro Dragon** and **Black Phantom Fusion Dragon** … I can bring forth the part of the greatest king to ever exist!" Kori shouted, as he gained a crazed look in his eye and joined his dragons, as they went into the big gate in the sky making everyone panic slightly except for Zarc.

'I can sense the dark presence from the monster he's going to summon, but I told him to not go into the darkness… now, he's blinded by rage and hatred… but if this continues dad and Set might get killed…' Rose thought, as she looked down at Yugi and Seto with worry.

" **Descend from the world above that of mortals and reveal yourself to those not worthy! Ultimate King of the Phantoms, Kori!"** A voice boomed, as a large shadow crashed onto the arena to reveal a man in large shadowy armor and dragon features like horns, wings and a tail with no helmet but long spiky black hair that went between white, purple, red and green in certain places, as he looked up to show Kori's face but with an expression Rose had never seen before and glowing golden eyes.

'How was he able to merge with his Dragons? I've never heard of a duel monster with that name before' Rose thought shocked.

" **When I am summoned to the field, all of my opponent's cards lose their effects and my Original Attack points are that of the total amount of attack points my dragons had,"** Kori stated, as the number 18000 appeared next to him and all of Yugi's and Seto's monsters were forced onto their knees, even Obelisk.

"Looks like we lose and you get my title Kori, Zarc, as Kings of Games," Yugi said, with a small sad smile.

'No… Dad can't lose… he just can't…' Rose thought, as tears started to fall down her face, while Tea was shocked.

"Yugi, you can't just lose against these two! You're the King of Games! You're the one who believes in the Heart of the Cards! So, you can't just give up just like that! What would The Pharaoh say if he saw you in this state and about to give up?!" Seto yelled at Yugi.

"He would tell me… to never give up, as long I believe in the Heart of the Cards," Yugi said, with a small smile, as he was glad that Seto gave him the pep talk.

" **Shut up, you won't have to believe in that if you already lose,"** Kori stated, as he looked over at Zarc, as it was still his turn.

"Every deck has a heart, as it is your heart that goes into your cards, and the monsters inside them, that's what I leant from my grandpa and that's what Rose learned from me," Yugi said to Kori, as he put a hand over his heart.

"From my hand I activate the spell **Call to the Supreme King** , by tributing a level seven monster in my hand I can summon Astrograph Magician from my deck and activate its effect!" Zarc shouted, as as his new magician appeared and made a glowing portal behind him and his dragons.

'Looks like Zarc's going to do the same as Kori and merge with his dragons' Rose thought watching helplessly.

" **I am the Supreme Dragon King, Zarc!"** Zarc declared, as he emerged as a huge black and green Dragon that floated over the entire field.

" **When I am summoned, all of my opponents cards are destroyed!"** Zarc shouted out, as his Dragon head let out a loud roar destroying everything near Yugi and Seto.

" **Now I attack Seto Kaiba directly!"** Zarc declared, as he let out a stream of black fire and shot it at Seto.

When the attack hit Seto, he was forced back and hit the duel stadium wall hard, making him pass out.

" **I end my turn,"** Zarc smirked, as he knew that now that Seto was gone it went straight over to Kori.

" **I draw! And I activate the spell True King Fusion! Fusing me and Zarc together to form the ultimate God!"** Kori laughed out, as he and Zarc flew up into the gate up high.

'I don't like where this is going' Rose thought, getting more worried for her father.

" **We have become the kings of death! Kings of all Zarkori!"** Both Zarc and Kori said, as a twin headed Dragon with four large wings.

When Rose sensed the darkness coming from Zarkori, it was a little too much for her and she held her chest slightly from the pain.

" **Battle! I attack you directly! It's over Yugi Muto!"** Zarkori shouted, before both heads shot out a multi-coloured fire.

"DAD!" Rose yelled, as she summoned her ace magician and teleported herself in front of Yugi and her Magician made a shield blocking the attack.

"Rose, get out of here! Now!" Yugi yelled at her.

"Sorry, dad but I'm not letting this attack hit you! I won't let it!" Rose said back.

Rose looked up at Zarkori and looked at them with sad eyes, before looking at Yugi.

"Dad, please give me the Egyptian Gods?" Rose asked Yugi.

"Why? What will you do with them?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

"Dad, please trust me," Rose said to him.

"Okay, I trust you…" Yugi said, as he gave her the Egyptian Gods.

"I summon thee! The three Egyptian Gods! **Obelisk the Tormentor**! **Slifer the Sky Dragon**! And **The Winged Dragon of Ra**!" Rose said, as her body started to glow Red, Blue and Gold, then the three gods appeared behind her.

"Ra! Obelisk! Slifer! Get a tight hold on him!" Rose order them, as flew to Zarkori and grabbed him in a tight hold.

" **AHAHAHAHA! You think these weaklings can hold me?!"** Zarkori laughed out, as he let out a burst of dark energy greatly harming the Egyptian gods.

Rose fell to her knees in pain and trying to hold in her screams in, then Yugi ran over to Rose and pulled her into a hug.

"Rose, are you okay?" Yugi asked with worry.

"I-I use **De-Fusion**! I-I de-fuse you Z-Zarkori!" Rose said, as she use her powers to de-fuse Zarkori into Kori and Zarc which failed…

" **Any monster summoned by True King Fusion can't be affected by any type of** _ **removing**_ **card,"** Zarkori laughed out.

"Rose, we need to retreat. You don't stand a chance against them," Yugi said to her.

"I-I have to… I-I need to bring my K-Kori back…" Rose said, as tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry… but, he's changed for the worst…" Yugi said softly to Rose, before picking her up bridal style and told her Magician to teleport them to a safe place, along with Tea and Seto.

Light Creation Magician nodded and teleported them to a safe place away from Zarkori.

 **. . . . . .**

A year has passed and Zarkori was destroying city after city around the world, while Leo and Seto both had thought of a idea to defeat Zarkori but, it took a year to make their secret weapon.

When Ray heard about what her father was doing, she went to tell Rose and they both agreed that they would steal the cards when they were ready. Ray had also snapped out of her brainwash subconsciously during the year long period and could cry for hours when she heard how much she hurt Zarc.

After they agreed, they waited for a couple days until the Creation Card were fully completed.

Also during that year, Rose gave birth to a boy and she called him Reikon, as he had the same psychic powers as Kori, but that surprised Rose slightly as he was only a baby.

Reikon's full name was Reikon Kori Kurai, but her father suggested Muto but, Rose wanted to do Kori's last name. Reikon had white hair with violet and black tips with gray eyes like Kori.

When everyone was asleep, both Ray and Rose sneaked into the lab and took the eight Creation Cards, before finding Zarkori and Rose also decided to bring Reikon along, so he got to see his father at least once, then if he was in his monster form.

The girls managed to find Zarkori destroying another city.

"Reikon that's your daddy…" Rose said to her son and he looked up in confusion.

"You ready Rose?" Ray asked her.

"Yeah… let's get this over with," Rose said, as she took out her four Creation Cards and Ray did the same, before they both walked up to Zarkori, making Kori and Zarc notice them.

" **Who dares approach u-?!"** The behemoth didn't even finish his question as one of the heads looked down and froze in place before a few tears emerged from it's eyes due to the sight of Reikon and Rose.

"It's been a year, Kori… I decided to bring our son with me, so he could at least see his father at least once, before we stop you for good," Rose said to him, as she played with some of Reikon's hair.

No words came from the dragon's mouth as it split into two forms, Zarc's Dragon form and Kori's human Dragon form.

" **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"** Zarc yelled in anger, as Kori floated down towards Rose and his son.

"Kori… this is your son Reikon Kori Kurai…" Rose said, with a small smile.

" **Why did you name him after me of all people?..."** Kori laughed slightly, as he cried while looking at his son.

"Since he looks more like you… my father suggested Muto as his last name, but I insisted on using your last name instead… but, he also has powers like you…" Rose said to him.

Kori just pulled Rose and Reikon into a hug, as he repeatedly cried out the word sorry and that he should've been there for them.

"I should be the one saying sorry… since I kept my pregnancy a secret for a month, because I was scared on how you would react…" Rose said, as she had a few tears in her eyes, while Reikon was holding onto some of Kori's hair.

" **Hey little guy…"** Kori smiled softly as he laughed slightly at Reikon.

Reikon smiled, while holding his arms out to Kori, wanting Kori to hold him, making Rose giggle.

"Looks like someone wants to have their daddy hold them," Rose said smiling.

Kori did just that as he smiled down at Reikon while he played with Kori's black and colour changing hair.

Rose smiled at them, as she was happy that Kori was playing with their son, who was also smiling.

" **Where did you get the name Reikon from?"** Kori asked Rose, as he kept playing with his son.

"When I found out that he had psychic powers like you, then it clicked since Reikon means psychic in Japanese and it seemed perfect for him," Rose explained to him, before pulling Kori into a kiss.

Kori just leaned into the kiss he missed so much and only to hear Zarc shout behind them.

" **What the fuck are you doing Kori?!"** Zarc shouted at Kori, but him and Rose didn't move but instead Ray moved into view.

"Zarc…" Ray said in a sad tone, as she walked up to him slowly.

" **Ray?..."** Zarc said in shock, but growled a few seconds later.

"I'm really sorry for all those things I said… I didn't realized what I done until I finally snapped out of what my father did to me and what Rose told me what did to you… If I were to take back time to fix this, I would…" Ray said to Zarc.

" **YOU'RE LYING!"** Zarc shouted.

"Zarc, I'm telling you the truth, I had no idea what I didn't, since my head was completely blank and I couldn't fight back…" Ray said in a sad tone, along with with a sad expression.

" **...You broke my heart Ray… I was reduced to nothing…"** Zarc said quietly.

"Zarc, that wasn't me talking... I was brainwashed by my own father, because he hated you for taking me away from him…" Ray said to him.

" **What?... He brainwashed you?!"** Zarc shouted in shock and anger.

"Yes…" Ray said nodding.

Zarc didn't say anything, as he began flying over in the direction of where Leo was.

Before Zarc could get far enough, Ray activates her four Creation Cards, separating her and Zarc into four and disappeared, leaving Rose, Kori and Reikon alone.

" **So what happens now?..."** Kori asked.

"I don't know… but, if I activate my Creation Cards, we won't see Reikon again…" Rose said, as she looked at their son.

" **I don't know if I could live with that…"** Kori said, with a sad expression.

"I don't think I could either… but, we might have to…" Rose said, as took Reikon out of Kori's arms and into her own, before looking down at him with a sad expression of her own.

" **Thank you Reikon… you made this monster sane again…"** Kori said, as he smiled down at his son.

Reikon didn't understand what was going on but, smiled anyways while also making some funny noises, making his parents laugh at him.

"I wish this could last longer, but we need to go… but, we might see you again, Reikon…" Rose said, as a few tears fell down her face and she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

" **I don't want to go… I love the both of you too much,"** Kori sobbed.

"We both love you too, Kori…" Rose said, before giving Reikon a kiss on the head, then gave Kori another kiss, before activating her Creation Cards splitting her and Kori into four and disappeared.

While Rose activated her Creation Cards, the Original dimension split into four as well, making the Standard, Fusion, Synchro and XYZ dimensions.


	23. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I want to thank you all for reviewing this story. I was also wondering if you guys like this story line better than the original from the anime? If so, why?**

 **As a little warning, there is a _lot_ of sex scenes in this chapter.**

 **Also, another thing, we will be doing a squeal to this story. So, if you guys want to add your suggestions or ideas into it, let me know either through PM or the reviews.**

 **Anyways, onto the story, so please R &R.**

* * *

The next day, Fusion Rose talked to Dracul about putting their Standard counterparts under their control for the day.

"So, should we have a little fun today and put our Standard counterparts under our control for the day and make them do what we want them to do?" Rose asked Dracul, with a small smirk.

"Sure, I knew you'd love this," Dracul smirked.

"Well, let's go to their cell and while we are at it, we should check on the pigs and see how much they have grown," Rose said.

"You're the queen," Dracul smirked, as he and Fusion Rose made their way to the cells.

Eventually they made it to Synchro and XYZ Rose cell and saw that they had grown a lot since yesterday, as they were five times bigger.

"Wow, they're huge! They almost look like Elephants now, with their size," Fusion Rose said giggling.

"Jesus christ… they _are_ huge!" Dracul laughed.

"I think the nickname piggies isn't going to suit them anymore, so their new nickname is elephants," Fusion Rose said, still giggling.

"I have to agree with you there… I mean watch this," Dracul said, before poking XYZ Rose's humongous belly once as it began jiggling for over a minute making both him and Fusion Rose laugh.

"Seeing Flame heads and Wind heads reactions to see their girlfriends like this would be hilarious," Fusion Rose said.

"Oh hell yes that would be funny, I'll let the fucker see her then lock him back in my head," Dracul said, as he focused and eventually Crimson in spirit form appeared next to him.

" _FINALLY! NOW LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU-... R-Rose?..."_ Crimson shouted out in rage, before noticing XYZ Rose and saying her name in shock as she heard his voice.

"C-Crimson?…" XYZ Rose said out loud, while still in her nightmare.

Dracul smirked as he clicked his fingers and let her mind go for now as Crimson floated over to Rose and looked down at her as he hovered over her.

" _W-What happened to you?!"_ Crimson asked in complete shock.

XYZ Rose opened her eyes and looked that Crimson, before tears started to go down her face.

"T-They forced fed me... while I was having a nightmare… as it was one of my fears and the other is you seeing me like this…" XYZ Rose sobbed out, as more tears fell down her face.

" _How much did they feed you?... You're huge…"_ Crimson said in a shocked daze.

"My husband used his powers to numb all of her nerves, so she couldn't puke the food," Fusion Rose explained smirking.

" _You bastards… you made her massive against her will… "_ Crimson gritted out in rage, as he placed a ghost hand on XYZ Rose's huge mound of lard and flesh.

"Do you you think we care what happens to her. Also another fact for you, we also captured our Standard counterparts, but they were pretty willing to surrender to us, so now their are our personal servants," Fusion Rose said, still smirking shocking Crimson and XYZ Rose.

" _What… how? And how dare you not care about her?!"_ Crimson shouted.

"We just don't and they were no match for us anyways. I also find it kind of annoying that you use to be a part of Dracul's Original counterpart, but I guess that can't be helped," Fusion Rose sighing in annoyance.

" _Shut up you bitch!"_ Crimson shouted at Fusion Rose.

"I actually got few new facts from a dream last night, which you can have a look later," Fusion Rose said to Dracul, ignoring what Crimson said to her.

"I look forward to it…" Dracul smirked, as one of the maids entered holding a hose.

"Your majesty… I finished with the thing you wanted…" The maid said nervously, as Dracul picked it with his powers and floated it towards XYZ Rose.

"Here's some punishment for speaking to my queen like that," Dracul said with a smirk, as he forced the hose nozzle into XYZ Rose's mouth and turned on the hose so a fattening liquid started to fill up XYZ Rose's insides as she began crying as you could see very slowly that she was increasing in size.

" _ROSE! YOU CUNT!"_ Crimson shouted in pure rage, while Dracul and Fusion Rose just laughed lightly.

"Well, it's your fault, is it not Flame head? She's paying for your actions," Fusion Rose said to him smirking.

Crimson just gritted his teeth then looked at his Rose.

" _I'm sorry Rose… I'm so sorry…"_ Crimson apologised to XYZ Rose.

"So, how long will this punishment be?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"I don't know… how about until we can start calling her whale?" Dracul suggested, with a sadistic smirk.

"Okay. Hear that Flame head, your Rose is going to be a whale," Fusion Rose said to him, with a sadistic smirk of her own.

" _I hope you two suffer in hell for this…"_ Crimson gritted out.

"Well, we hate you too, Flame head. You can lock him back in your mind now," Fusion Rose said to Crimson, then Dracul.

Dracul nodded, as he locked Crimson in his head.

"And done," Dracul smirked.

"You should probably also put my XYZ counterpart back in her nightmare, then we can go visit our Standard counterparts," Fusion Rose said.

"Sure thing, and let's make sure Piggy stays piggy," Dracul smirked, as he pulled out another hose from down the hall and shoved it in Synchro Rose's mouth, before doing to her what was happening to XYZ Rose before he put them back into their numb nightmares, as the two of them slowly grew.

"This is why I love you so fucking much," Fusion Rose said smiling, as she pulled Dracul into a kiss.

Dracul kissed back to Rose's hungry kiss, as he trailed his tail under her skirt and penetrated her with it.

Fusion Rose moaned loudly into the kiss, as she trailed her tongue on Dracul's bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth.

"You don't need to ask for permission… just fucking do it from now on," Dracul said, as he pulled away from the kiss letting Rose to do what she will with the information.

Fusion Rose nods, as she pulled Dracul into another kiss, but this one was deeper, as she put her arms around his neck and forced her tongue in his mouth.

Dracul smirked, as he wrestled his tongue with hers.

Fusion Rose wrestled with Dracul's tongue and managed to win, as she then explored his mouth with her tongue, then she tangled her fingers in his hair, before tilting her head slightly making the kiss deeper.

Dracul allowed Rose to keep doing what she was doing as he began pumping his tail in and out of her.

Fusion Rose moaned louder in the kiss, as she enjoyed the pleasure that she was getting from her husband's tail pumping inside her.

"You love this don't you, you dirty whore" Dracul growled out at Rose.

"Yes, I do, Master…" Fusion Rose moaned out loudly.

"The whale is big enough, how about we fuck on top of her fatass?" Dracul smirked, as he pushed his tail a little deeper.

"Of course, Master…" Fusion Rose to him.

Dracul picked up Rose as they kept making out, but went on top of XYZ Rose's fat stomach which gave them plenty of room and almost felt like a water bed.

Fusion Rose used her telekinesis to take off her skirt and panties, ready for whenever Dracul wanted to fuck her.

Dracul removed his tail all at once making Rose gasp at the empty feeling and almost instantly felt incredibly needy after a couple seconds after that.

After waiting a few minutes Dracul began teasing Rose by only letting his tip into her.

"Master please stop teasing me… just fuck me already," Rose begged, as she bucked her hips up.

"I'll do what I want with you" Dracul whispered into Rose's ear, before he kept teasing her with his tip and began kissing her neck.

Fusion Rose wanted to beg again, but she decided not to as she waited for when Dracul finally decided to fuck her.

Dracul just kept smirking as he kept watching Rose try not to beg, as he kept teasing her over and over with just his tip, while at the same time he focused to make himself a little bigger as a surprise for when he finally fucked her.

Fusion Rose gave up on trying to not beg and started to beg again, as she was also moaning from Dracul teasing her.

When Dracul had finished increasing his size and felt like Rose had enough and thrusted in all at once making Rose gasp at the new size she wasn't expecting.

"I feel so full now, with your new size, Master," Fusion Rose moaned out.

"You say that every time I make myself bigger," Dracul teased, as he just did one simple thrust which actually took some effort due to how tight Rose was to him now and hit one of her sweet spots making her throw her head back and scream in pleasure already still gasping at how Dracul was taking advantage of his new size.

Fusion Rose put her legs around his waist, while putting her arms around his neck and started to make out heavily with Dracul again.

Dracul loved this, this was the most hungry sexually that Rose had ever been for him and it felt amazing, plus he knew that she couldn't leave him because no other guy could make their dick as big as his at will and no one could ever satisfy with the standards he had set.

It wasn't before long that their hands were all over each other, feeling muscles, arms anything Rose could grab in her mindless lust.

"So, are you going to fuck me senseless, Master~" Fusion Rose purred out in a lust filled tone.

"That and more," Dracul smirked before continuing.

"I know I've done it before but only a for a short while but right here, right now I'm going to make sure you can't walk after what I'm about to do to you," Dracul smirked, as Rose's eyes just got fogged up even more by lust just from the sound of that.

"Then, go right ahead and do it, Master~" Fusion Rose purred again.

"God I fucking love it when you purr like that…" Dracul groaned out, as he gave another big thrust.

"Master!" Fusion Rose screamed in pleasure, as he hit her sweet spot again.

Dracul began using his dark electricity and psychic powers to begin relentlessly ramming into Rose with the most power and speed he ever had before and mixed with his size was already sending her into a frenzy of complete pleasure and ecstasy.

Fusion Rose kept moaning Master over and over again, also shouting it out, while her climax was building inside her with every thrust.

Eventually when Rose came Dracul used his powers to keep her orgasm going and every thrust felt like another orgasm hitting her.

This kept going for an hour or so, until Fusion Rose's legs and low half was completely numb.

"Told you… I was going to fuck you until you can't walk," Dracul smirked.

"But, you… will be… carrying me… everywhere…" Fusion Rose said, between breathes.

"I don't care… plus I can carry you like this," Dracul smirked, as he removed his dick and shoved his tail in her before putting her bikini and skirt back on before getting off of the large mound of fat that was now XYZ Rose and moved his wing so Rose could rest in it in a laying down position.

"How's that?" Dracul asked.

"It's comfortable," Fusion Rose said to him.

"Fucking hell look how fat the pig and the whale have become," Dracul stated in shock showing them to Rose by lifting his wing up a bit to show that the two girls had grown several inches since they began being force fed through the hoses.

"Yeah, they really are. I'm just hoping that when I merge with them, I won't gain the weight that they have…" Fusion Rose sighed.

"We'll face that problem when it comes," Dracul stated, as he walked out of the fat Rose's cells and went into Kori's and Standard Rose's cell to see her giving Kori a blowjob.

"When did we give you two permission to do that?" Dracul asked in a threatening tone surprising both of them.

"They must have heard me and probably got horny from it," Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

"Obviously, but they still need our permission to fuck, we own them after all," Dracul stated.

"So, what punishment do you think we should do to them?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"Let's show them what happens to those who disobey us, then you can whip the shit out of them" Dracul smiled down at his Rose suggestively with slight sadistic hint in there.

"Okay, let's do it," Fusion Rose said back smiling.

Dracul picked up the two of them in the middle of their _fun time_ and dragged them into the other Rose's cells throwing them in to look at the two huge girls who were lifelessly consuming the liquid that fattened them up every second.

Standard Rose's eyes widened in fear, as seeing them like that scared her, as she didn't want that happening to her.

"I think we need to make sure this Rose learns this lesson completely… wouldn't you say so dear?" Dracul smirked at his wife, as he held up another hose terrifying Standard Rose to her very soul.

"Yep, I bet Snow head would _love_ to watch," Fusion Rose said smirking back.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Kori shouted out in rage, as he was forced to look forward at his Rose before speaking to her.

"It's gonna be okay… it'll only be a little weight don't worry… you'll be fine…" Kori tried to reassure her as she began shaking with fear, as she saw the hose now in front of her.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM- MMMMPH!"

Dracul forced the hose into Standard Rose's mouth and turned it on as the thick liquid filled her mouth going down her throat and straight to her stomach, as she heard gurgling in her stomach before her stomach began to grow as she cried and tried to force it out of her mouth in complete failure.

"Say when honey," Dracul smirked, as he kept the hose in Standard Rose's mouth and looked at his wife waiting for her to decide when she had _had enough_.

Standard Rose began crying as she looked down to see her firm baby bump turn into soft squishy flab that hung over her front and sides. The button on her pants had burst open from the added fat while her shirt started going open showing more and more skin as the seconds went by.

Within five or so minutes, Fusion Rose said stop to Dracul, before making a psychic whip in her hands.

Standard Rose looked down at herself hesitantly of what she would see and saw what she had feared, her legs had become large creamy logs of fat that connected to a way to overly round ass that swayed with even slightest movement, her breasts had grown up four up sizes making a double boob effect from her now tight bra and shirt while her belly, nowhere near as large as the other Rose's but still huge enough to hang over every side and create a few rolls on the sides and front.

"Take them back to their cell and I will do the rest of their punishment in there," Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

Dracul lifted up the now extremely fat Standard Rose and lifeless looking Kori back into their cell and threw the crying and lifeless Rose and Kori into their cell hard.

Fusion Rose whipped both Kori and Rose for half an hour, leaving cuts and bruises all over their bodies and ripping their clothes slightly.

"So, what do you think of what I did?" Fusion Rose asked Dracul.

"I think I want to ram you hard again," Dracul smirked, as sent large shocks up his tail and deep inside Fusion Rose.

"Master…" Fusion Rose moaned loudly.

"See my wife knows her place under me… metaphorically and physically," Dracul smirked, as he kept thrusting his tail in and out of Fusion Rose.

"Master… please go faster…" Fusion Rose moaned out.

"I do what I want with you…" Dracul growled into her ear.

Fusion Rose shivered from the tone and just kept moaning loudly from the pleasure going through her body.

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do so I can ignore it and then do whatever the fuck I want to you…" Dracul growled out in Rose's ear as a demand.

"Master… I don't care what you do… just fuck me now…" Fusion Rose said between moans.

"Okay then…" Dracul smirked, as removed his tail and undid his pants revealing his fully erect dick surprising Standard Rose and Kori as he entered his Rose and forced her against the wall, as he began relentlessly fucking her.

"Master!" Fusion Rose moaned loudly, even though her lower half was numb, she could still feel the pleasure coming from her lower half.

Kori and Standard Rose just watched in a slightly horny awe as they basically watched themselves fuck each other relentlessly as Fusion Rose put her head over Dracul's shoulder and began gripping hard into his hair and back.

Fusion Rose could feel her stomach tighten up into a knot, as her climax was slowly reaching its peak.

Dracul never slowed down even once for his Rose, he knew the pleasure was getting to her head and all coherent thoughts began to fade away, as she could only think of the word master and perhaps maybe some jumbled up short sentences. Everything was just bliss to Fusion Rose right now, she couldn't care about anything else except for when she would stop getting fucked by Dracul so she could find any excuse to get absolutely fucked by him.

After about 10-15 minutes later, Fusion Rose had finally reached her climax.

"MASTER!" Fusion Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, as she came.

Dracul couldn't help but get milked from her tightness, as he let out a large hot load of cum inside Fusion Rose filling her up as she gained a satisfied smile that was mixed with a smirk.

"Felt… so... fucking good… Master…" Fusion Rose said, between breathes.

"The fucking or my cum?" Dracul chuckled.

"Both..." Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

"You dirty whore, of course you'd love my cum," Dracul chuckled.

"I do because... it's so hot, when you... cum inside me," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"You've become such a whore you know that, I bet you're thinking of when you're gonna be fucked again aren't you?" Dracul smirked.

"Maybe… but, I am your whore after all," Fusion Rose said, still smirking.

"My dirty fucking whore," Dracul smirked, as he pulled Fusion Rose into a hungry and deep kiss.

Fusion Rose kissed back with as much strength as she could, as she was still a little drained from a few minutes ago.

It wasn't before long that Fusion Rose fell back and was caught by Dracul panting at the fact she was exhausted from complete lack of energy.

"I'm so... fucking... drained..." Fusion Rose said, in a tired voice.

"No wonder… you still want to fuck even though you're tired don't you, you slut," Dracul smirked, as Fusion Rose reached up and began feeling his chest.

"I can't help it, you're just too good at sex, so it's hard to resist," Fusion Rose said to him.

"You flatter me… look over there, even they're turned on," Dracul smirked, as Fusion Rose looked over to see Kori with a hard on in his pants and Standard Rose had soaked through her panties as they both watched them.

"What should we do to them while they are like this?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"I don't know… mind is to focused on fucking to think of torture for those two," Dracul gritted out.

"Well, if you still wanting to fuck, then fuck my Standard counterpart. Since you haven't done her yet," Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

"If that's what my queen thinks is best then who am I to say no…" Dracul smirked, as Standard Rose's eyes widened in fear.

"I'm trying keeping Snow head in his spot, so he won't try anything while you fuck his Rose," Fusion Rose said, as she felt some of her powers come back and put a psychic hold on him.

"Thanks babe," Dracul smirked as he began walking towards Standard Rose.

When Dracul was moving towards Standard Rose, she moved back in fear, as she was scared on what he was going to do to her, until she bumped into the wall stopping her from going any further away from Dracul.

"Nowhere left to go you fat cow," Dracul smirked, as he walked closer and lifted Standard Rose up before slamming her against the shitty bed that was in their cell.

"Please, stop… I don't want this…" Standard Rose said, as tears streamed down her face, as she was really scared and afraid.

"I don't give a shit…you do as I say you fat cow," Dracul said, as he began poking her fat as she knew she hated it.

"Will you please stop it…" Standard Rose said quietly, not trying to talk back, but at least trying to stop him.

"You here that? She said _please_ …" Dracul laughed looking towards his Rose who couldn't help but laugh as well.

"That word isn't exactly going to help you, since he doesn't know the word please, unless I say it," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"The more you say no to this, the more I have every right to give you that hose you love so much. Every complaint is a minute with it, so you're already on two," Dracul smirked, as he roughly grabbed a handful of Rose's flab as her face paled.

After hearing that Standard Rose stayed quiet, as she didn't want any more time with that stupid hose then she already had.

"That shut her fat face pretty quick," Dracul smirked, as he forced her legs open.

Standard Rose looked at Kori and gave him a look saying _I'm scared_.

Kori was trying to use every ounce of strength in his body to break free but it failed, as he just looked at her before mouthing the words _I'm sorry_.

'Since Snow head going to miss out, I might as well have my fun with him, while Dracul is having his' Fusion Rose thought smirking, as she flew over to Kori and sat down in front of him, blocking Kori's view of Dracul and Standard Rose.

"Since Dracul having his fun, I might as well have my fun with you, Snow head," Fusion Rose to him smirking, as she trailed her hand down to his pants and then, she started rubbing his throbbing erection.

"Get your hands off me!" Kori protested, as both Fusion Rose and Dracul smirked as Dracul spoke first.

"Now it's three minutes," Dracul smirked, as Standard Rose paled more.

"So, this is how it is going to go, if you complain your girlfriend gets another minute on the hose, got it albino?" Fusion Rose said to Kori.

"You fuckers!" Kori shouted, before realising his own mistake.

"Now, she gets four minutes on the hose," Fusion Rose said smirking.

'God fucking dammit… I can't say anything to these assholes…' Kori thought with anger.

"Now, it's five minutes. Are you really wanting to have your girlfriend get fatter?" Fusion Rose said laughing, as he forgot that they could read his mind.

Kori just gritted his teeth in anger before looking at his Rose with the most apologetic look he could muster.

"But… we could make a deal. If you don't complain for the rest of time that I'm have my fun with you, my husband and me could put her count back to two minutes, how does that sound?" Fusion Rose asked Kori.

"Well if we feel like it that is," Dracul smirked, as he just thrusted into Standard Rose, as she screamed out in a mixture of pain, pleasure and cry.

Kori couldn't stop his mind screaming _kill yourself!_ But regretted it as he just doomed his Rose to six minutes because of Dracul's purposed timing.

"You must really hate your girlfriend to keep giving her extra minutes," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"Rose I swear I'm not doing this on purpose! You've got to believe me!" Kori said to his Rose as if he was begging for her forgiveness.

Standard Rose turned her head to Kori and gave him a look saying _I believe you_.

"If you don't start to enjoy what my wife is offering you then I'm making her time go straight to ten minutes," Dracul threatened, as their standard counterparts just paled at that.

Fusion Rose leaned forwards and kissed Kori, while she forced her tongue in his mouth and while that was happening she used her powers to take off his pants to let his throbbing erection out his pants and started to stroke it up and down.

"It's disappointing how small you are compared to my husband," Fusion Rose said to Kori, as she pulled away from the kiss.

Kori just remained silent, as he knew if he said anything they'd make Standard Rose fatter.

"Just imagine me as your girlfriend. It will only make this more fun," Fusion Rose said to Kori, as she continued to stroke his shaft.

Kori just closed his eyes and did what she said imagining he was back at home with his girlfriend and she was the one doing this to him.

"Good boy, Kori," Fusion Rose said smirking, as she pulled him into another kiss, but instead of forcing her tongue into his mouth, she licked his bottom lip asking for permission.

Kori gave her permission and just thought to himself that once this was done then it would be over and done with.

Fusion Rose wrestled Kori's tongue, while making sure that she was the dominant one and while that was happening she used the hand that was stroking his shaft to give him a hand job instead, pumping it up and down in a fast pace.

Kori couldn't stop the groans coming out of his mouth but they weren't very loud ones, as he still knew that this was a psycho bitch and not his loving girlfriend.

Fusion Rose got an idea and stopped using her hand and used her powers instead, making the pace of pumping his cock up and down much faster than normal, surprising Kori with the action.

"What the fuck…" Kori gasped out slightly.

"Well, since I know Dracul likes it fast, so I thought that you might as well," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"Too… rough…" Kori groaned out, as his closed eyes were strained a little.

"Ugh you're no fun…" Fusion Rose said rolling her eyes.

"That's how I feel with your counterparts," Dracul smirked, as his wife now knew how he felt and how unsatisfying it was.

"Now, I know why you prefer me over my counterparts and vice versa for me," Fusion Rose said, with a slight sigh, as she continued to jerk Kori off until he came.

Kori let out a low groan, as he eventually came from Fusion Rose's jerking off.

"So, how are you and my Standard counterpart going up there?" Fusion Rose asked Dracul, as she looked at the bed.

"Ugh she's crying like a bitch… literally the only good thing about her is that she has some padding on her so i can be rough," Dracul sighed out in annoyance.

"Just shows that she's weak and sensitive. A little too sensitive if you ask me," Fusion Rose sighed.

"I'm just glad you're my tough little dirty whore," Dracul smirked, as he half-heartedly came in Standard Rose.

"Well, if you're done with her, you can put her in the next room and do the punishment for how many minutes that you decided," Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

"I decided twenty minutes, this bitch wouldn't stop screaming in her head about how she wanted me to stop, honestly I don't even know how you two used to be the same person," Dracul stated, as he picked up his wife in his arms as he dragged their standard counterparts with his powers.

"I don't know either, to be honest," Fusion Rose said back, as she snuggled into his chest.

"Now let's watch these two suffer," Dracul smirked.

"How will albino suffer?" Fusion Rose asked him.

"We'll whip the living shit out of him, as he watches his girlfriend _enjoy_ her next twenty minutes," Dracul smirked, as he forced Rose against the wall opposite the door and forced the hose into her mouth.

"Have fun bitch," Both Dracul and Fusion Rose smirked, as Kori floated several feet in front of them as they began whipping Kori, as he screamed out in agony.

" _How bout we add a little extra to the whips and make them sharp?_ " Fusion Rose suggested to her husband through the telepathic link.

" _God I fucking love you,"_ Dracul smirked, as he did just that and Kori's screams got even louder and his cuts got bigger and deeper drawing even more blood than before.

" _Too bad that Flame head and Wind head aren't here to feel the same pain as Snow head,_ " Fusion Rose said.

" _Funny you say that, there might be a way I can force them out into normal human bodies with no powers,"_ Dracul stated.

" _Oh really, do tell,_ " Fusion Rose said smirking.

" _If I use all of Snow head's powers a conduit, I can use the energy mix it with a little psychic energy and boom two more slaves we can torture, plus the process would fry Snow head's powers and make him a normal human again,"_ Dracul explained, with a smirk on his face.

" _I like the sound of that, so go ahead and do it, then once we're done here I can show you our whole Original counterparts backstory,_ " Fusion Rose said to her husband.

Dracul walked up to Kori and forcefully shoved his powers out of him and within five minutes Orochi shot out of his body and Crimson shot out of Dracul's, they didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening as they were suspended in the air and Fusion Rose began whipping them with a large smirk.

Once twenty minutes was over, Standard Rose had grown quite a bit, about half her original size, while Kori, Crimson and Orochi were breathing heavily from screaming pain, while their backs were bleeding heavily nearly passing out, so there was a small puddle of blood on either side of them.

"That was fun," Fusion Rose laughed.

"Yeah it really was" Dracul smirked before laughing with her.

"So, where are we going to put our new slaves and should we treat their injuries or should let them suffer knowing that they will get an infection?" Fusion Rose asked Dracul.

"Let the fuckers suffer," Dracul smirked.

"You didn't answer my other question, where should we put our new slaves?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"Let them follow us around doing whatever we want while we leave their girlfriends here," Dracul suggested, as he grabbed a load of chains and wrapped them around Kori's, Crimson's and Orochi's neck, wrists and ankles.

"Sounds fine to me," Fusion Rose smiled.

"Now let's have them deal with their fat bitches," Dracul laughed, as he removed the hoses from the Roses and snapped out them out of their nightmares as they began crying, as they knew the damage that was done to their bodies.

"Well, Orochi will enjoy it, since because of his kink," Fusion Rose said giggling.

"I don't even know where it came from, I have no memory of my original counterpart having a kink like that," Dracul laughed.

"Kori, didn't have one, so I have no idea where it came from," Fusion Rose said to him.

"Well who cares now let's watch the damage play out," Dracul smirked, as the Rose's looked over to in front of them was each of their boyfriends on their knees in a pool of their own blood as it also trailed down their bodies.

"Kori/Crimson/Orochi! Are you okay?!" All Rose's asked, with worry.

"I've been better…" The three of them said weakly.

"But, how are you two back?" Both Synchro and XYZ Rose asked their boyfriends.

"I don't know…" Both Orochi and Crimson said looking down.

"My husband used Kori as a power source to bring you two back, while using some of his own powers, but all of your powers are all gone," Fusion Rose explained to them smirking.

All three of them just looked shocked then scared, as they knew they were defenceless.

"So, you can't do anything against us," Fusion Rose smirked.

"So we're stuck here…" Orochi said in fear.

"Forever…" Kori finished, as he looked down completely afraid.

"Yep, unless your siblings decide to save you, but unfortunately for you we're going to kill off Yuzu and her counterparts," Fusion Rose said, with a sadistic smirk.

"What?!" All six of them shouted.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kori shouted, as struggled against his chains causing more blood.

"What are you going to do, you can't stop us since you're powerless against us. Besides we also a little plan for Yuya and his counterparts, but we're not going to tell you," Fusion Rose said, still smirking.

"And don't you dare give us orders!" Dracul shouted, as he punched Kori in the stomach making him spit up blood.

"Kori!" Standard Rose yelled in concern and worry.

"I suggest that you shut your mouth, unless you want to die," Fusion Rose said, in a dark sadistic tone, scarring their counterparts.

"I fucking love it when you get like that," Dracul smirked, as he kissed his Rose hungrily, as she forced her tongue down his throat.

" _So, what do you think of what I'm doing to you now?_ " Fusion Rose asked her husband.

" _Do what you want, I'm hot for you right now so take advantage of this,"_ Dracul smirked in the kiss.

" _You might regret it,"_ Fusion Rose said, as she made out heavily with Dracul, while still forcing her tongue down his throat.

" _Just pleasure the shit out of me and make sure you finish with riding me,"_ Dracul ordered.

" _Sure thing, Master~"_ Fusion Rose purred, as she used her powers to pull his pants down and used her powers to pump his cock up and down in really fast pace.

" _Feel better now that you're handling a dick actually worth your while?"_ Dracul smirked.

" _Yes, I am and you're more satisfying than albino,_ " Fusion Rose said to him.

" _Damn right I am… fuck you're so good at this…"_ Dracul moaned.

" _Did you want me to go faster, Master~?"_ Fusion Rose asked purring.

" _Yes you dirty fucking slut!"_ Dracul moaned out.

Fusion Rose did as told and made the pace faster nearly making his cock become a blur.

" _So, how's that, Master~?"_ Fusion Rose asked her husband.

" _So fucking good…"_ Dracul moaned, as he looked at his wife then got an idea with her.

" _Well, I'm happy that I'm able to satisfy you, Master,_ " Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

" _You can satisfy more if you go along with what I'm going to do next,"_ Dracul smirked.

" _What do you have in mind?_ " Fusion Rose asked him.

Dracul smirked, as he put a slight psychic veil over his wife giving her a pair of cat ears poking out of her hair and a cat tail on her lower back.

" _Now all your purring is justified,"_ Dracul smirked.

" _Well, if it satisfies you, then I can keep wearing this if you like, Master~?" Fusion Rose asked purring._

Dracul couldn't stop himself from cumming from how Fusion Rose looked and sounded like when she said that.

Fusion Rose stopped pumping his shaft, as she moved her head down and licked all of the cum that he released.

" _You taste as good as always, Master~"_ Fusion Rose purred out.

" _So what are you going to do with me now?"_ Dracul asked while smirking as his physical body was breathing unevenly.

" _Well, what else does my Master want me to do~?_ " Fusion Rose asked purring.

" _Well you know I love when you use your tits,"_ Dracul smirked, as he moved hand and began scratching underneath Rose's new cat ears making her purr without any second thought.

Fusion Rose moved down to his cock and put her breasts around it, before squeezing them together and started to pump them up and down.

" _Fucking hell…"_ Dracul moaned out, as he tried to use his powers to find choker necklace, but he eventually gave up and mentally ordered Jack to get it.

" _What were you trying to find, Master~"_ Fusion Rose asked Dracul purring.

" _I'll tell you in a second… ah here it is,"_ Dracul smirked, as Jack threw Dracul the choker from the doorway, after catching it Dracul put the choker necklace around Rose's neck and she noticed it had a little platinum circle that said _Property of King Dracul_ in little diamond jewels.

" _What's with the choker, Master~?"_ Fusion Rose asked Dracul.

" _It shows everyone you're mine and you look hot in it,"_ Dracul stated, as he groaned out in pleasure from being close to cumming now.

" _Well, at least it's better than my other necklace,_ " Fusion Rose said.

" _Plus it goes with your new look… ah fuck I'm so close…"_ Dracul moaned out.

Fusion Rose put her mouth over the tip of his dick and started to suck on it.

Dracul just began letting out low growls and moans as he looked down at his wife looking up at him with seductive eyes.

" _I'm going to fuck you next, Master~_ " Fusion Rose purred to him, as she continued to suck on the tip of his cock.

" _Do it… fucking do it... I don't know what you're doing but I need to be inside you,"_ Dracul moaned, before he let out a moan of Rose's name before letting her mouth fill with his cum.

Fusion Rose swallowed all of his juices, before letting go of his shaft and pushed him to the ground and got on top of him, before she slid his cock inside her, making her moan loudly from how good it felt inside her.

Dracul let out a moan as well from Rose's tightness and put his hands on her hips ready to help her when she was going to started jumping up and down on him.

Fusion Rose jumped up and down on his huge cock making her moan even louder than before.

" _You dirty slut… you just keep trying to get me deeper and deeper inside you aren't you…"_ Dracul smirked, as they kept letting loud moans that filled the room up completely.

" _Yes, I am… I just want all of you inside me… since you grew again… I need to get the rest of your cock inside me…_ " Fusion Rose moaned out.

" _Then let's fix that you sluty little kitty,"_ Dracul moaned, as he helped Rose and forced her down so the tip of his cock hit far back into Rose's insides making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

" _Master~!_ " Fusion Rose purred moaning loudly, as pleasure shot through her body.

Dracul kept thrusting upwards and forced Rose down constantly making the both of them moan out in pure pleasure, as Rose couldn't stop her mind from numbing in ecstasy as the back of her womanhood was constantly being assaulted by Dracul's cock.

A knot slowly tightened inside Fusion Rose's stomach, then half an hour later the knot became too tight.

"MASTER~!" Fusion Rose yelled at the top of her lungs before cumming.

Fusion Rose's insane tightness got too much and Dracul moaned out as well, as he let out his cum in her while his body stiffened up.

Dracul took advantage of the moment and froze their orgasms before letting go of his own orgasm, but kept Rose's going so she was shaking in ecstasy.

Once Fusion Rose was finished orgasming, she collapsed on top of Dracul with her breath really uneven.

"How's my slutty kitty doing?" Dracul smirked.

"Drained and tired…" Fusion Rose said, as she rested her head on his chest.

"But satisfied aren't you?" Dracul laughed, as he scratched her cat ear.

"Yes, since you are the only one that can truly satisfy me~" Fusion Rose purred.

"Obviously…" Dracul smirked, as he moved his hand down and played with Rose's cat tail that kept wriggling around his hand.

"How about we go to the bedroom and I will show our Original counterparts past," Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

"Okay then," Dracul smirked, as he picked up his wife and carried her to their bedroom and laid down on their bed while Rose snuggled into him and couldn't help but purr.

Rose grabbed one of Dracul's hands and placed it on top of her head.

"You can go through my head to look at our Original counterparts past," Rose said to her husband, with a smile.

Dracul looked through Rose's head and roughly half an hour later he looked at Rose in shock and just hugged her.

"I'm sorry…" Dracul said.

"It's fine, so cheer up. At least we had a little baby boy…" Rose said to him, as she hugged him back.

"You're right there…" Dracul smiled.

"And you both have the same powers. If I were to bring Reikon here, I would…" Rose said.

"I don't care about the fact my name isn't the original counterpart, but I'm going to be the original catalyst if we do decide to return to _normal,_ " Dracul stated.

"You probably will, since you're the strongest out of your counterparts," Rose said smiling at her husband.

"And I'm the only one with powers now," Dracul smirked.

"That also reminds me, did you get Wind heads wind powers from Albino?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Yeah, I have all four of their powers," Dracul said smirking proudly, as he started scratching Rose's other ear.

"Are we also still killing Ray's counterparts off?" Rose asked, leaning into the touch.

"Why not? We've got nothing else better to do so let's kill the bitches then kill her father," Dracul suggested.

"If Zarc gets revived, we should think of an excuse, since if we tell him we killed Ray, he'll probably want revenge," Rose said to Dracul.

"Let's just say the bitch went psycho like her father and tried to kill us," Dracul said, as he started to play with Rose's cat tail.

"I still feel kind of bad for leaving Reikon like that, since he was only four months old and he didn't understand what was going on…" Rose said, looking down with sadness and guilt in her eyes.

"We'll have him back don't worry… we'll have our own child," Dracul smiled.

"We won't have one now, I want to rule all four dimensions and revive Zarc, but he'll probably hate me though..." Rose said, with a sigh.

"If the worse comes then we'll kill Zarc" Dracul stated.

Rose nods and smiles at her husband, before thinking of something.

"Your dragon forms were almost the same, except your Original counterpart had changing colour hair, but it was pretty cool," Rose said to Dracul.

"Yeah not gonna lie the black hair with multi-coloured parts was really cool," Dracul said, with a small smirk.

"If I have sex with you during that time, I'm pretty sure Reikon would have got your hair," Rose said giggling.

"That would've been cool, a kid with multi-coloured hair, psychic powers and prince of the dimensions, best kid ever," Dracul laughed.

"And don't forget the prince of the duel spirit world as well," Rose said to him.

"Yep, definitely the best kid ever, oh shit he'd have my dragon features as well!" Dracul said in realisation.

"That would be pretty interesting," Rose said thinking of what their son would look like with dragon features.

"He'd have tiny little horns and wings, he'd be so cute," Dracul said, with a smile.

"He'll look so fucking cute. Now, I can't wait to try doing that now," Rose said excitedly.

"Let's just get these dimensions under our foot then we'll try for a kid," Dracul smiled.

"While that's happening, I'll find a way to fuse our counterparts with us," Rose said smiling.

"Okay then. Also I had an Idea and I wanted to run it by you," Dracul said, as Rose looked up with him.

"What is it?" Rose asked him, with curiosity.

"With the low life in the cells I'm thinking we starve my counterparts while overfeeding yours, that way it'll make all of them suffer over a longer period of time," Dracul suggested.

"Sure, but won't that in the end kill your counterparts?" Rose agreed, then asked.

"We'll feed them like once a week and even then it'll be almost nothing," Dracul stated.

"I have a feeling that Reiji Akaba will probably come here to make peace with the Synchro dimension and fight Academia, but since he doesn't know that we're taken over this city, we should probably take him out as well," Rose said to her husband.

"We'll lead him and whoever he brings into a false sense of security then trap them all then most likely kill them all," Dracul suggested.

"Maybe while we are at it, we should have our counterparts watch their friends die, but I also have a feeling that Selena will be with them, so it will make our job easier finding her, while with Yuzu, she might be with them," Rose said to Dracul.

"If you have a feeling she'll be with them then I'll ready up some more cells," Dracul smiled.

"I know straight off the bat that Yuya will be there, since he will do anything to save his brother and he will be the only one that we will be keeping alive, until we get his other counterparts," Rose said.

"Well last I saw of Yuya he was in the process of absorbing Yuto so we're halfway there," Dracul smirked.

"I know that Yugo is trying to find Yuri and try getting Rin back, but she'll be dead by then," Rose said smirking.

"They'll be squashed like flies," Dracul smirked.

"So, how are we going to kill the professor, quick and painless or slow and painful?" Rose asked.

"Do I even need to say?" Dracul laughed.

"I love you, Dracul," Rose said to him smiling.

"I love you too, Rose," Dracul smirked lovingly this time.

"We should probably send sector security out, so they can keep an eye for when Reiji Akaba and whoever's with him arrives," Rose said to her husband.

"We'll do it tomorrow… they'll take plenty of time to plan so they'll probably take a week, maybe more," Dracul stated, as he laid on his side as he began spooning with Rose.

"I'm really glad that we met," Rose said, as she snuggled into him smiling.

"Same here…" Dracul smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as Rose began purring softly.

While Fusion Rose was purring, her tail also moved from side to side.

Dracul felt her tail moving against his abdomen and chuckled a little.

"Your tail tickles…" Dracul said quietly in Rose's ear, as he kissed her neck softly in a certain pattern that felt ticklish to her.

"And you're tickling me with your kisses on my neck~" Rose purred, as she kept moving her tail over his abdomen.

"And you're tickling me with your tail," Dracul teased, as he made his kisses a little more frequent so Rose was beginning to laugh and wriggle a little in his hold.

"Dracul, stop! That tickles!" Rose laughed.

"Nope, I do what I want to my sluty little kitty," Dracul teased, as he kept kissing her.

"Well, if you're doing that, then I'll do this…" Rose said, as she used her tail to tickle Dracul's abdomen.

Dracul let out a little laugh, but kept laying kisses on her.

The more Dracul kissed her neck, the more it felt more good than ticklish, making her moan and purr.

Dracul eventually started moving the kisses down onto her collarbone.

"Master~" Rose purred moaning.

Dracul couldn't stop his touches from reaching up and groping her breasts.

"Master~!" Rose purred moaning louder.

Eventually as time kept going Dracul and Rose eventually ended up with their clothes completely off again with the exception of Rose's choker collar while she was on all fours with Dracul still feeling her up.

"Master, fuck me in the ass, please~" Rose purred.

"If it's what my slut wants then who am I to say no," Dracul smirked, as he leaned back slightly, and grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them slightly, before thrusting into her making her yelp and moan out as her cat ears pointed up as well as her tail, before they went limp and she gripped the sheets tightly while moaning softly with a purr as every breath she took was nothing, but music to Dracul's ears.

"Master, go as fast and as rough as possible inside me~" Rose purred.

Dracul smirked when he heard that and began ramming relentlessly in and out of her ass as Rose's upper body began lowering closer to the sheets, as she couldn't handle the pressure she was feeling.

While looking down at his moaning wife, Dracul saw her cat ears pointing downwards which he knew was a good sign and sped up his thrusts.

"Master~" Rose moaned purring, as her tail moved from side to side.

As Dracul kept getting faster and harder Rose's tail just kept moving faster and faster.

Within half an hour later, Rose was at her climax.

"Master~!" Rose moaned, as she came and she squeezed her ass around Dracul's cock.

"Jesus christ…" Dracul moaned out from the tightness and came in her ass.

"That… was… amazing…" Rose said between breathes.

"Holy shit… yeah it was," Dracul smirked.

Rose collapsed next to Dracul and snuggled into his chest, while resting her head on top of it.

"You finally satisfied little kitty?" Dracul teased, as he wrapped an arm around her and positioned it to scratch her ears.

"Yes, I am, Master~" Fusion Rose purred.

"I love how accepting you are with this cat stuff, it suits you so well it's slightly scary," Dracul chuckled.

"Aww... Thanks Master~ Besides, I find this fun," Rose said smiling.

"You're a natural cat girl, I don't know why it just makes you even sexier than before," Dracul smiled back, as he started scratching a little softer and slower, making Rose relax.

"You should've done this earlier, I would've done this when we met, but I hope when I fuse with counterparts that I keep my powers," Rose said to Dracul.

"And the cat ears," Dracul added making Rose roll her eyes playfully.

"You know what I mean," Rose said.

"I know… you know I could make these real if you wanted," Dracul stated, while indicating to the cat ears and tail.

"Pretty much…" Rose said, as she closed her eyes to rest them and leaned into Dracul more.

"So do you want to keep these forever then I don't have to use my powers to keep them?" Dracul asked a little curious.

"If there was a way to keep them, then yes," Rose said to him.

"Okay then," Dracul smirked, as he focused on pulling excess psychic energy that they were emitting off and eventually made Rose's cat features _real_ and she had full and subconscious control over them.

"There you go, permanent cat girl," Dracul smiled at his Rose.

"Thanks, honey~" Rose purred, as she kissed Dracul on the lips.

"No problem, anything for you," Dracul smiled, as he quickly gave her a kiss back, before Rose started snuggling and purring again.

"This is why I love you so fucking much," Rose said, as she pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Dracul.

"Goes both ways," Dracul smiled.

"So, what are you going to have your counterparts do, while they our slaves, since my counterparts can't really do anything, because of how fat they are?" Rose asked her husband.

"Yeah sorry about that… but those girls did not obey orders and they kind of, did it to themselves," Dracul said, before he got to thinking of what to force his counterparts to do.

"Maybe as another punishment you should just kill their unborn kids," Rose said smirking.

"You sadistic bitch, I love you," Dracul smirked at the sound of that idea.

"I know you do, that's why you married me," Rose said smiling.

"Damn right it fucking was. I'll kill their children tomorrow," Dracul smiled back.

"It will definitely make them upset and depressed for losing their unborn kids," Rose said smirking.

"Oh fuck yeah it will, their screams are gonna be music to my ears," Dracul smiled.

"You mean our ears, it will probably kill your counterparts on the inside, especially after their hard work trying to make the babies," Rose said, still smirking.

"This is what playing god feels like, it feels almost as good as sex with you… who am I kidding nothing beats that," Dracul smirked, while Rose joined him.

"It will be more better once we rule over all four dimensions," Rose said.

"It will, right as much as I love sadistic talk we should get some sleep; get to killing in the morning," Dracul smiled.

"Okay, night," Rose said, as she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep within a couple minutes.

After a long and needed sleep Dracul awoke to see that Rose was still in the same position she was when they went to sleep just a little closer and purring lightly.

Dracul couldn't help himself from scratching Rose's ear making her smile and purr loudly instead.

Within a couple minutes Rose woke up and looked at Dracul with a smile, as her tail moved up and down.

"Morning, Master~" Rose purred out.

"Morning, how's my little slut kitty doing?" Dracul smiled softly.

"I'm doing good, how's my sexy husband~?" Rose asked purring.

"A lot better now that you're up, now I get to hear your sexy purr and voice," Dracul smirked.

"When we're both ready, let's go down to the cells and then you can kill those unborn kids off," Rose said smirking.

"Well since two of them are pregnant I want you to have one of the kills," Dracul smiled, before it turned into a smirk.

"Well, which one do you want? My Standard or Synchro counterpart?" Rose asked her husband.

"I'll take piggy as she has twins in her," Dracul smirked, with a small laugh.

"Okay, then I take my Standard counterpart, it should be interesting to see their reactions," Rose said smirking, while giggling.

"Can you walk or are your legs completely numb like yesterday?" Dracul asked, as he stood up and began getting dressed.

"They're still a little numb, but I think I can manage," Rose said, as she used her powers to help her get dressed, before stumbling slowly towards Dracul.

Dracul just held out his arm for Rose to grab onto as she shakily stumbled over and grabbed him.

"Looks like I might need some support," Rose giggled lightly.

"It just proves I'm, the best fucker there is" Dracul smirked.

"Pretty much, now let's go and kill my counterpart's unborn kids," Rose said smirking sadistically.

Dracul just smirked, as he began walking towards the cells and eventually they walked in making all six of their prisoners look in fear.

"So, who's going first?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"I'll let you go first my kitty," Dracul smirked, before adding something else.

"Make sure you deal with the corpses, I don't want to deal with them giving birth to dead things… just a waste of time," Dracul stated.

"They'll be turned into nothing but blood and flesh that be a liquid," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"I can't wait to see this," Dracul smirked, as he stepped forward so his wife could do what she needed to do.

Fusion Rose walked slowly towards her Standard counterpart and used her powers to push Standard Rose to the wall, making Standard Rose look at her in fear.

"W-What are you g-going to do?" Standard Rose asked, stuttering a little in fear.

"You'll see…" Fusion Rose said smirking, as she lifted her hand towards Standard Rose's stomach, before concentrating on slicing the unborn baby into nothing.

Standard Rose felt intense pain coming from her stomach, where the baby was, making her cry out in pain, as tears streamed down her face, while blood was slowly streaming out of her womanhood, getting Kori's attention.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Kori shouted in pure rage.

"What does it look like, Albino? I killing your unborn child," Fusion Rose said to him, smirking sadistically.

"Looks like my husband's prediction is going to become true, is it not Albino?" Fusion Rose added.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kori yelled out in rage, as his eyes began to leak tears.

"Oh shut up!" Dracul threatened, as he gripped Kori's neck and began strangling him.

"Now you can continue babe," Dracul smiled at his wife.

Fusion Rose smiled back at Dracul, before forcing out all of the foetus blood that was inside her Standard counterpart, before getting all of it out and looking down at her sobbing counterpart with a sadistic expression.

"Well, it's your turn honey," Fusion Rose said smiling at Dracul.

"This is gonna be amazing…" Dracul smirked, as he threw Kori to the ground who was gasping for air while Dracul just started walking towards Synchro Rose.

"You stay away from her!" Orochi hissed.

"Honey would you be so kind," Dracul sighed as he looked over to his wife indicating to the annoyance that was his synchro counterpart.

"Sure thing," Fusion Rose said, as she used her powers to strangle Orochi, until he passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Now, go ahead," Fusion Rose said, as she turned to her husband.

"First thing's first, let's make your fat ass suffer…" Dracul smirked, as he began doing what Rose did earlier, but much slower making it agonising for Synchro Rose.

Synchro Rose screamed out louder, as the pain was more intense nearly making her pass out.

"Aw how sweet… you would've had a son and a daughter… shame you won't see them, oh wait here they come now!" Dracul laughed, as he began cutting a little faster making blood pour out of Synchro Rose's womanhood.

Synchro Rose screamed out much louder than before, while also sobbing loudly from hearing that she would have a boy and a girl.

Dracul just kept cutting up her unborn children until all that was left was a pile of blood underneath her.

"That felt amazing… it's one thing to kill a normal adult but killing a child… that's a complete rush," Dracul smirked sadistically at his wife.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that," Fusion Rose said giggling.

"You sick son of a bitches! Why did you do that?!" XYZ Rose yelled at them.

"Because we're sadistic and we love a bit of fun," Dracul smirked, before he walked up and smacked her.

"Albino, as a guess, you would've had a daughter," Fusion Rose said to him smirking.

Kori didn't say anything but just kept crying at the news.

"As you guys should know, we did have a son in our Original life," Fusion Rose said to their counterparts, shocking them slightly.

"So I've lost two children… four if you want to be technical… god fucking dammit…" Kori sobbed.

"Well, we're the only ones that can have children around here, so we'll get to see our son Reikon and you won't," Fusion Rose said.

"While we are here, I should mention that you three will not be fed but, only once a week, while we are still keeping the for your girlfriends, so they will just get over fed," Fusion Rose said to their counterparts smirking sadistically.

"So that way you three suffer more because you'll watch them gorge on food while you get none. And don't think they won't eat, we put some psychic alteration into their heads so all they want to do is just eat and eat and eat," Dracul laughed out, while looking down at his counterparts.

"Dracul, as a reminder, we have Yuri coming today with Ruri…" Fusion Rose whispered in his ear.

"Ah yes I almost forgot, let's go greet him… shall we?" Dracul smirked, as he held out his arm for Rose.

" _Are you sure that Yuri can see me, since he might tell the professor I'm here?_ " Fusion Rose asked through the link, as she grabbed his arm.

" _I'll wipe his memory before he leaves so it'll be fine,"_ Dracul reassured her, as they began walking towards their throne room.

They made it to their throne room and it took about a couple minutes before Yuri showed up with Ruri, who had chains around her wrists.

"It's been a while hasn't it Yuri?" Dracul smirked.

"It certainly has Dracul… and Rose?…" Yuri replied, before looking at the cat girl clinging to Dracul.

"It's good to see you too, Yuri," Rose said, with a small smile.

"Do you mind me asking what's with the… you know," Yuri asked, as he pointed to Rose's cat ears and tail.

"Well, I wanted a new look and Dracul likes it, so he made them real for me," Rose said, as her tail moved slightly.

"Plus she just loves purring," Dracul smirked, as he began scratching behind Rose's cat ear.

Like Dracul said, Rose began to purr from him scratching her cat ear, as she learned into the touch more and her tail moved from side to side.

"Hey Yuri, is there info on where Yuzu and Selena are?" Rose asked him.

"I was tracking down the Yuzu girl earlier today but I was teleported away by some form of light… however when I went back I found no sign of the Yuzu girl in the standard dimension. Selena on the other hand is with Reiji Akaba and the lancers who are taking their time to prepare because one of their duelists is stuck in a depression stage," Yuri stated with a small smirk.

"So, which one of their duelists is in the depressed state?" Rose asked him.

"The one who looked like me… Yuya I think his name was," Yuri stated.

"If you get the chance capture Yuzu and Selena and bring them to us," Rose said to Yuri.

"They'll be coming to meet the people in charge so you can take Selena then, however I need likely places where Yuzu could be," Yuri suggested.

"Try the orphanage on the edge of town west from here," Dracul suggested.

"Thanks Dracul," Yuri said with a small bow.

"She'll most likely be with that pawn of fusion, Yugo," Rose added.

"He'll be no trouble, just say _Code 45762_ that should get him to freeze in place for ten minutes," Dracul stated.

"Whenever you're ready, Yuri. You may leave," Rose said to him.

Yuri gave a small bow before turning away and leaving, Dracul sent a psychic wave at Yuri's head to make sure he wouldn't remember that Rose was here.

"Did you want to have the honours of killing Ruri? Also, should we have our XYZ counterparts here to watch their friend die?" Rose asked her husband.

"Of course but first I'm in the mood for some good food and possibly some wine, would you like to join me my love?" Dracul smiled, as scratched Rose's other ear.

"Sure, Master~" Rose purred.

Dracul gave a few mental orders and within minutes they had a table in the throne room and they had a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I'm guessing you've never tried wine before have you?" Dracul questioned, as he opened the bottle.

"No… plus do you think the professor would even give me any?" Rose asked Dracul.

"No, I just thought you would try and steal some to piss him off," Dracul chuckled, as he poured both of them a glass.

"Well, he usually either had me in my room or had Obelisk force keep an eye on me, so I couldn't do anything," Rose said, as she took a sip of the wine.

"It's warm and sweet so you'll love this stuff," Dracul smirked, as he took a big sip.

"Well, it's only warm when it goes down your throat and it's pretty sweet on the taste buds," Rose said, as she took another sip of her wine.

Within half an hour both Dracul and Rose had enjoyed a fine meal made by the chefs they had brainwashed, but they didn't care that much as they just kept having glass after glass of wine until Rose had a drunk blush on her face.

"That was some good~ wine… *hic*" Rose giggled in a happy tone.

"I'll say… you're completely drunk... *hic*... shit, so am I," Dracul said in a similar tone, before they both burst out laughing.

"You're funny, Master~" Rose purred out, still giggling.

"And you're cute as hell," Dracul smiled, as he began scratching her cat ears again.

Rose leaned into the touch even more, while her tail moved from side to side what Dracul was doing.

"You really love being a cat girl don't you? *hic*" Dracul smiled, as he used his other hand to play with her tail.

"Yes, I do, Master~ *hic*" Rose purred.

Dracul kept scratching and petting Rose until he remembered about Ruri, they also had brought in another bottle of wine.

"We should probably deal with her…*hic*" Dracul stated.

"Didn't we also agree… *hic* that our XYZ counterparts… *hic* would be here to watch her die… *hic*" Rose said to Dracul.

"Okay I'll bring them now… wow you're really getting drunk… maybe you should stop *hic*" Dracul chuckled, as he slid the bottle away, but Rose just pouted at that.

"No… I want more… *hic* please, Master~..." Rose pleaded.

"I can't resist when you beg…*hic*" Dracul smiled as he poured her another glass.

"Thank you, Master~ *hic*" Rose purred, as she was drinking her glass of wine.

Eventually Dracul went into a daze while staring at Rose until eventually kissing her unexpectedly.

Not expecting the kiss at all, Rose dropped her empty glass to the ground, making it smash to pieces, while she kissed Dracul back.

Dracul moved the broken glass away before pulling away and looking at Rose with half lidded eyes.

"If you need to do it… then do it… *hic*" Rose said, as she rested her hand on top of Dracul's and stroked his right cheek lightly.

Dracul didn't say anything as he moved Rose to sit on his lap before moving down his pants and underwear, while he slid down Rose's underwear.

Before Rose could even say or react to anything, Dracul pulled her down onto his dick making her moan, while Dracul groaned out in pleasure.

"Master~... move…" Rose moaned out.

Dracul began thrusting upwards roughly while letting out low growls.

"Master~!" Rose moaned loudly, as she threw her head back in pleasure with her tongue sticking out, with some saliva at the end of it.

Dracul smirked, as he trailed his tail up and thrusted it into her ass roughly going deep inside.

"Oh god… that feels so good, Master~... keep going…" Fusion Rose moaned out, loving the roughness that he was giving her in her ass.

Dracul began grinning a little sadistically, as he started biting hard into her nipple while roughly playing with the other one.

"Nya~!" Rose moaned out without realising she had just made a somewhat cat sounding noise because of how drunk she was.

Dracul shivered from the new moan Rose made and began moving faster.

"Nya~! Master~!" Rose yelled, as she came.

Dracul couldn't stop himself from being milked, as he came hard in Rose.

Slowly taking his tail and dick out of her, Dracul also moved his head back and looked up at his drunk wife breathing heavily, as she could feel her ass, nipples and her womanhood all throbbing slightly from how rough Dracul was.

"That felt so fucking amazing~… but, my ass, nipples and my womanhood are throbbing from how rough you were with me, Master~" Rose purred out.

"I just want to fucking plow you when I'm drunk… I don't give a shit at how rough I am..." Dracul smirked, as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm also guessing that you liked the new sound I made~" Rose purred.

"I don't know if it was because you were drunk or because I was rough as shit but fuck me that noise was beautiful, and sluty as shit too…" Dracul smirked, as he whispered the last part into her ear.

"It could've been both… since I'm becoming slightly sober…" Rose said to him.

"Well we better fix that, since I want some more fun after we kill Ruri," Dracul as he floated another glass to the table next to them for Rose to drink.

Rose picked up the glass in her hand and started to drink it fairly quickly.

Rose could feel the warm drunk buzz hitting her as Dracul also had another glass while Rose downed her third one.

After her fifth glass, Rose had the same drunk look as earlier and looked up at Dracul with smile.

"How's my drunk little kitty?" Dracul smiled up at Rose.

"Amazing… *hic* I really love wine now… *hic* Now, I wish I went into the professor's alcohol cabinet… *hic*" Rose said in a really happy voice giggling.

"Best part is *hic* because of our powers, we don't get hungover or get any organ harm," Dracul stated, with a smirk making Rose's eyes brighten.

"Yay! *hic*" Rose shouted in happiness like a little kid.

"Your so cute…" Dracul smiled up at Rose, as she began purring again as she sat in his lap.

"And your super sexy~… *hic*" Rose purred.

Before Dracul could say anything else Crimson was dragged into the room with his fat ass girlfriend behind him.

"Looks like *hic* the main show can start with them here now… *hic*" Fusion Rose giggled.

"Are you both drunk?" Crimson asked in slight surprise.

"Maybe… *hic*" Fusion Rose said giggling again.

"Wait Ruri?!" Crimson shouted in shock.

"Crimson? Rose?! Oh my god Rose what happened to you?!" Ruri asked, as she looked at her _extremely_ fat childhood friend.

"Our counterparts force fed me, until I was like this," XYZ Rose said, in a sad tone.

"Did you want to *hic* tell them what we're going to do? *hic*" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"I think they'll get the message," Dracul smirked, as he used his powers to wrap the chains around Ruri's neck.

"Please stop! Don't kill her!" XYZ Rose yelled at them, as she was scared for Ruri dying and not wanting to lose anyone else.

"What can you do, you fat whale?! You couldn't stop me even if you tried!" Dracul laughed with his drunk wife, as he tightened the chains.

Ruri could feel herself on death's door but before Dracul could do anything else Ruri's body glowed, before disappearing.

"What the fuck! *hic* Where did she go! *hic*" Fusion Rose shouted.

"That bastard! He must've had a failsafe! *hic*" Dracul yelled in anger.

Both of their XYZ Counterparts sighed in relief at the sight of their friend escaping death.

"Don't look so smug! *hic* Keep on like this and-" Dracul didn't even finish his sentence as his wife had given out a punishment to them.

"Flame heads punishment is to make out with both your Synchro and Standard counterparts Rose's… *hic* while XYZ Rose's punishment is being on the hose for the rest of the day… *hic*" Fusion Rose said.

"Babe I fucking love when you're drunk *hic*" Dracul smirked, as Fusion Rose filled up another glass of wine and drank it.

"Well, maybe I should do this more often than~" Fusion Rose purred.

"Hell yeah," Dracul smirked, as he kissed Fusion Rose deeply on the lips, before they started walking towards the cells with Crimson and XYZ Rose being dragged behind them.

Fusion Rose did jump on Dracul's back while they walked and she couldn't help but feel up his muscles, as she rode on his back like a little kid.

"Your muscles are so firm *hic* and perfectly formed~ *hic*" Fusion Rose purred.

"They're not that good *hic*" Dracul stated with a small laugh.

"Yes, they are, Master~ *hic* it makes you look sexy~ *hic*" Fusion Rose purred, as she massaged his muscles.

"If you say so you drunk kitty," Dracul smirked, as they made it to the cells and XYZ Rose was already crying.

They eventually made it to the cells, as Fusion Rose threw Crimson at his other counterparts, while she put XYZ Rose on one of the walls and shoved the hose in her mouth turning it on beginning to stuff and fatten XYZ Rose once again.

"Okay Flame head *hic* you know your punishment *hic*" Fusion Rose said to him.

Crimson knew he couldn't say anything against them so he began walking towards Synchro Rose slowly.

"What are you doing?" Synchro Rose asked him confused.

"I'm sorry… I've been forced to do this…" Crimson stated in a depressed tone, as he slightly climbed up Synchro Rose's fat and leaned forward so that she was forced into a kiss.

Synchro Rose didn't kiss back, as she didn't like it, making Fusion Rose slightly annoyed.

Fusion Rose forced Crimson to forcibly stick his tongue in her mouth, making her scream slightly.

"Even though her screams are muffled, they still *hic* great to hear," Dracul smirked, as he poured another glass for he and his wife, as they continued to watch.

Crimson felt his arms being forced to wrap around Synchro Rose's fat neck as they unwillingly continued to make out.

"So~, Wind head what's *hic* it's like watching your *hic* girlfriend make out with someone else? *hic*" Fusion Rose asked him, with a smirk.

"Painful… very fucking painful… but I know you two are behind it… which is why you're also fattening up XYZ Rose as well…" Orochi stated, as he looked down at his shackles and scared body.

"Sound like someone's jealous *hic* maybe you should have someone to smooch *hic*" Fusion Rose giggled, as she forced Orochi onto Kori.

"Oh this'll be funny *hic*" Dracul chuckled, as he watched his wife have drunken fun with her powers.

Fusion Rose had forced both Kori and Orochi to kiss each other and also had them force their tongues into each other's mouths, making both boys gag slightly from the feeling, nearly making all Rose's except Synchro Rose horny from seeing the scene in front of them, since Synchro Rose was still being forced to kiss Crimson.

"I feel a little uncomfortable watching this…" Dracul stated quietly.

From just watching the boys make out, made Fusion wet as her panties were nearly soaked with her juices. Wanting to make herself hornier she forced both boys to use their hands to roam each other's bodies, making them groan slightly from the feeling, but they hated it.

'I want to fucking die…' Both Kori and Orochi thought, as they wished for death.

Dracul trailed his tail up his wife's leg, as he was looking forward to fucking the hell out of her later because of how wet she was watching this.

Fusion Rose then used her powers to pull both their pants and underwear down, before having them both lower their bottom halves, nearly making their cocks touch each other, before pumping their shaft's in a fast pace that they both could handle, but every time their cock's touched each other, both boys groaned lowly from the feeling, still hating the feeling of what Fusion Rose was doing to them.

" _To let you know yaoi is one of my kinks and same with my other counterparts~_ " Fusion Rose purred through the link.

"That explains why you're so horny you dirty whore," Dracul smirked, as he slowly entered his wife's wet folds with his tail.

"Master~" Fusion Rose purred out.

Dracul forced his wife to look at his two counterparts make out and jerk off each other, while he kept pleasuring her.

From just watching Kori and Orochi making out, Fusion Rose got wetter, nearly soaking Dracul's tail completely.

'Holy shit even I can't make Rose this wet with teasing… I'll have to make this engraved into her memory so I can make her horny whenever I want' Dracul smirked.

Fusion Rose made the pace a little faster for Kori and Orochi, making them both finally cum, then letting her powers lose their hold on them, making Orochi collapse on top of Kori, as they had uneven breathes.

Kori and Orochi only stayed like that for a few seconds before they got off each other running to beside their girlfriends as they looked away from each other.

Fusion Rose turned back to Dracul, as she continued to moan out in pleasure.

Dracul forced Fusion Rose to keep thinking back to his two counterparts making out making her horniness increase even more, as all she wanted now was his dick inside her.

"Master~ I need you inside me now~" Fusion Rose purred moaning.

Dracul simply smirked at the sound of that as he forced her against the wall, before sliding her panties off and immediately shoving his dick into her horny wet fold while penetrating her ass with his tail.

"Master~!" Fusion Rose moaned out, as she wrapped her tail around his tail.

Dracul quickly floated the wine bottle up to him within arm's reach then drank some of it straight from the bottle, before looking at Rose with the most lustful look she had ever seen, as he was even licking his lips at the very sight of her.

"Looks like drunk Master is here to fuck me, isn't that right?" Fusion Rose asked him before letting out another moan as she couldn't hold a straight face against it, it just felt too good.

Dracul just nodded before he increased his tail's and dick's speed to a new level of roughness and speed that Fusion couldn't even muster coherent thoughts as he began biting, and not the teasing biting he did before, rough full on biting her breasts, neck and anywhere else he could get teeth on.

"Nya~!... Master~!..." Fusion Rose moaned out in pleasure, as her tongue stuck out, while her hold on Crimson started to loosen.

Crimson felt the hold loosen on him as he tried to move away from Synchro Rose.

"Go to your Rose, Crimson…" Synchro Rose whispered to him softly.

Crimson just nodded, as he got off her and went to his girlfriend and rubbed her ever expanding stomach in circles to let her know that he was there.

"Orochi, are you okay?" Synchro Rose asked him quietly in concern, as she turned to him with worried eyes.

"I don't want to talk about what just happened…" Orochi said, while looking down.

"That's fine… you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to…" Synchro Rose said quietly, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks…" Orochi smiled, as he laid a kiss around Rose's belly button making giggle as it tickled and felt good.

"Kori… are you okay from after what just happened?" Standard Rose asked him softly.

Kori just shook his head while looking down at the floor.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't make you do it again…" Standard Rose said to Kori, as she used of her hands and stroked his back comfortably.

Kori moved back so it was easier for her to do and he leaned on her large and soft stomach like a pillow as he tried to get over the traumatic event.

While they were talking Fusion Rose was moaning loudly, as she was slowly getting to her climax.

Dracul could feel his back being clawed and scratched by Fusion Rose drawing a little blood, as he bit hard into her left nipple making her scream in ecstasy.

"Dracul~!" Fusion Rose purred moaning his name instead of his nickname.

Dracul gave one big thrust with both his tail and dick going as deep as possible hoping that would be enough to make her cum, before he would go insane and cum first.

"DRACUL!" Fusion Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, as she came.

Dracul shivered from the feeling as he used his powers to hold her orgasm and began ramming her harder and faster than before, as he quickly had another swig of wine to make his lust even stronger.

"How the hell are those two able keep at it?" Synchro Rose asked shocked at the scene in front of them.

"Also is just me or does she have cat ears?" Orochi asked, as he raised an eyebrow when he noticed them.

"I think she does?" Crimson said now noticing it too, as he kept rubbing XYZ Rose's stomach, as he knew that the hose always hurt and made her uncomfortable from the groans of pain she made when he first saw her have it used on her.

"How is she holding up?" Standard Rose asked Crimson, as she was worried for her XYZ counterpart.

"She's… uncomfortable but hopefully this is this helping," Crimson stated, as he looked up to his girlfriend give a nod saying that it was.

"We know how she feels… since it's not fun at all and it makes us feel sick…" Synchro Rose said to him.

"I've been curious… how exactly does it _feel_ since I can only assume?" Crimson asked referring to the hose in XYZ Rose's mouth making her stomach slowly grow.

"When it goes down our throat, it wants us to make you vomit but we can't… then when it goes straight to our stomach it hurts and makes us feel really uncomfortable from all the expanding…" Both Rose's explained.

"I can't even imagine how bad it is…" Crimson said, with a sad expression.

"Just be glad you guys don't get this punishment, I'd rather starve than this…" Standard Rose said, while Synchro and XYZ Rose nodded in agreement.

"It's my fault you three have a punishment like this in the first place…" Orochi said quietly in a depressed tone.

"It's not your fault, Orochi. It's Dracul's, as he was the one to set this stupid punishment up," Synchro Rose said softly to him.

"We don't blame you, Orochi. None of us blame you," Standard Rose said, smiling softly at him and XYZ Rose nods in agreement.

"Thank you… thank you so much…" Orochi cried, as he attempted to hug his girlfriend, but failed due to Synchro Rose's size.

"It's fine, Orochi. I just prefer you to smile then upset," Synchro Rose said to him smiling.

"Okay I'll try…" Orochi said, as he gave a sad smile.

When they finished talking, Fusion Rose yelled out again as she came.

"Jesus Christ they're still going?!" Crimson asked in shock.

"Shut up, Flame head…" Fusion Rose said in a tired voice.

"Or do you want more punishment?" Dracul threatened in a similar voice.

Crimson just stayed quiet at that.

"Now let's drink and fuck the night away," Dracul smirked, as he carried Fusion Rose to their bedroom and slammed the door shut leaving the six counterparts alone.

"I don't know if they're better or worse when drunk," Orochi stated.

"I don't think it's either," Standard Rose said.

The six of them remained in an uncomfortable silence as they heard Fusion Rose's moans echo through the halls to their cells until midnight where the hose stopped and Crimson took it out of XYZ Rose's mouth. Now XYZ Rose was twice the size of Standard Rose while Synchro Rose was the halfway point between the two oversized counterparts.

"Fucking finally…" XYZ Rose said, coughing slightly.

"I hate that bastard… I'm sorry I'm so weak to do anything," Crimson apologised.

"It doesn't matter now… as long as you're here with me, I'm happy…" XYZ Rose said to Crimson, with a small smile.

"But you have to sit through these awful punishments and now… you're huge… and it's all my fault," Crimson stated, while trying his best not to hurt or offend her.

"You sure know how to ruin a good moment, Crimson… but she's not blaming you for anything," Standard Rose said to him.

"Give the guy a break, we're all on edge… and we're starving… we can't think straight…" Orochi said to Standard Rose.

"Hey Kori, are you feeling okay? Since you've been quiet this whole time…" Standard Rose asked him, with some worry.

"I'm feeling a little better…" Kori said quietly, while still lying on his girlfriend.

Silence fell over them again, until three balls of light appeared in the middle of the room, before they all heard three familiar voices and the light from the light balls disappeared revealing Light Rose Pendulum Magician, Light Rose XYZ Magician and Light Rose Synchro Magician.

" _ **Hello Mistresses and Masters!**_ " All of the Magicians said at the same time, shocking all of them.

"Oh my god…" Crimson said in shock.

"We're free…" Orochi stated, as hope began to fill his eyes.

"How did you guys get here without us summoning you three?" All Rose's asked their magicians.

" _ **We're able to use our own magic to get here. But down to business, we're here to bring you six to the duel spirit world and also get your powers back Master Kori, Master Crimson, Master Orochi. We also can help with getting rid of most that fat on you Mistresses and also get your powers back as well!**_ " All Magicians said to them.

All six of them got extremely hopeful, but lost some of it when they saw a black orb appear similar to the other magicians, but revealing Dark Rose Fusion Magician.

" _ **I don't think so, sisters. They're staying here with my Mistress and Master Dracul,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician said to them, making her sisters growl.

" _ **Light Rose XYZ Magician, Light Rose Synchro Magician get them out of here now! I'll deal with Dark Rose Fusion Magician. Now go!**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician yelled at her sisters, who nodded in understanding and teleported everyone but, Light Rose Pendulum Magician and Dark Rose Fusion Magician.

When all Rose's and Kori, Crimson and Orochi got teleported to the duel spirit world, they were met with the boys Dragons and a few other duel monsters.

"Oh thank God… we're finally-" Kori's cry of joy was ruined by Black Phantom Fusion Dragon roaring and grabbing him and Crimson and teleporting away.

"NO! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Orochi yelled out in anger, while the girls were still trying to process the information.

When the info finally sunk in, both XYZ and Standard Rose called out.

"KORI/CRIMSON!" Both girls yelled.

"Where did they go?" Synchro Rose asked.

"That was Dracul's Dragon so they're back with him!" Orochi yelled in annoyance.

" _ **We're pretty surprised that his Dragon didn't grab you as well…**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician said out loud.

"It seemed in a rush so it chose to grab the two closest," Orochi stated, before looking at Standard Rose who was crying but struggling to stand.

"You said you could help with their weight problem?" Orochi asked earning a nod from their magicians.

" **In a sense…"** All three of them said quietly as their hands glowed towards the three girls as they began to lose their fat.

After a few minutes Standard Rose thought she was back to her slim figure but saw that she had only an inch of fat on her stomach with an ever so slightly bigger set of breasts and ass cheeks.

Synchro Rose was a lot smaller but still had a fair amount of fat on her that was mainly on her stomach and sides, but like she said to Orochi she was now the size she was before she was taken by their Fusion Counterparts only a few inches smaller due to the lack of twins inside her, she was fine staying like this.

Unfortunately for XYZ Rose, she was still fairly fat as she was roughly twice Synchro Rose's size but still able to move around just not for long otherwise she'd be worn out extremely quick.

" **We could only get rid of your fat to a certain point… sorry if it's not enough to make you happy, mistresses"** All three magicians apologised with a small bow.

"It's fine…" all Rose's said.

" _ **Master Orochi, your dragons thought of a way to get your powers back. Can you two explain in better detail?**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician asked Orochi's Dragons.

" **Well it's a case of us giving you some of our power to reawaken your powers, so this won't hurt a- MASTER LOOK OUT!"** Speed Wind tried to warn Orochi while flying forward but failing as a dark red staff went straight through his stomach making him cough up blood as he just looked down at it in shock knowing what this meant.

"P-Please… don't let me go back…" Orochi begged, as he tried to reach out to Synchro Rose, knowing that Dark Rose Fusion Magician was going to teleport him at any second.

"Light Rose Synchro Magician, please do something quickly I don't want him to go back!" Synchro Rose said to her Magician.

" _ **Light Magic Attack!**_ " Light Rose Synchro Magician yelled, as she destroyed the staff, before fly up to Orochi and healing him.

Synchro Rose ran up to Orochi and pulled him into a tight hug, while letting a sigh of relief.

"That was too close…" Synchro Rose said, as she looked at Orochi.

"I was terrified…" Orochi said with scared eyes, as his body shook in fear.

"It's alright, you're with me in the spirit world and I promise that I won't let you go back there…" Synchro Rose said softly with comforting words, while stroking his back softly.

Orochi just wrapped his arms around Synchro Rose and tightly hugged her.

"Does anyone have plan to get Crimson/Kori back?" Both XYZ and Standard Rose asked.

" _ **Not at the moment, we were hoping that we would get you all here safely but, it didn't turn out like that,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said, as she returned from the Synchro dimension.

" _ **How about you guys, do you have a plan?**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician asked the six Dragons.

" **We're not exactly the idea type..."** Speed Wind Dragon stated.

"Can I just have my powers back?" Orochi asked, as he moved away from Synchro Rose and in front of his dragon.

" **Of course…"** Speed Wind stated, as he lowered his hand and put it in front of Orochi.

Everyone took a sigh of relief that something good was finally happening but Synchro Rose caught a glimmer of purple in his eye before shouting.

" **My master shall return to his former glory!"** As he shouted this Speed Wind picked up Orochi and made a portal before throwing him through it, Synchro Rose felt a wave of dread as he saw Dracul and her Fusion Counterpart on the other side of the portal.

"Orochi!" Synchro Rose yelled.

"Rose!" Orochi yelled back in fear, before the portal snapped shut leaving the Roses to deal with what just happened to their boyfriends.

"What the fuck just happened! Why is Dracul so desperate to keep Kori, Crimson and Orochi!" All Rose's shouted in upset tones.

" _ **He must want to fuse with them and return to being his Original self,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said.

"But, how will they fuse?" All Rose's asked.

" _ **We don't know, but their Dragons might,**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician said, looking at the six dragons.

" **He'll defeat them in a duel or he'll put them on death's door, both are possible ways for them to fuse,"** White Phantom Pendulum Dragon stated.

"We need to go back for them!" All Rose's yelled.

" _ **You can't, you don't have your powers and by the time we go back for them, they will already be fused with Dracul and become their Original counterpart,**_ " All Magicians stated.

" **Besides it's impossible to teleport there now, they know we can use are own power so they've made Dark Rose Fusion Magician place a veil over the palace so we can't go in…"** White Lightning Dragon stated.

"We're useless to them now…" All Rose's said in a sad tone, as a few tears went down their faces.

" _ **Unfortunately… but we'll find a way to fuse you three and your Fusion counterpart, since for you four it's really different,**_ " Light Rose Pendulum Magician said to them.

" **Since your original counterpart used the creation cards and you're a pure human, unlike Master Kori who fused with us to become part duel monster, so it would require A LOT more energy to fuse you four back together"** Blood Phantom XYZ Dragon stated.

" _ **But, if I remember correctly Leo Akaba is working a way to fuse you four and Ray's counterparts, so he can get the Creation Cards and stop Master Zarc and Master Kori from resurrecting,**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician said.

"Why? Kori wasn't a bad person, he was only depressed from us keeping our pregnancy a secret," All Rose's asked.

" **He still assisted in the deaths of millions"** White Phantom Pendulum Dragon stated in a guilty tone.

"Then how can we stop Reiji's father?" Standard Rose asked.

" _ **We're not very sure, that's what we're trying to figure out… but, it be our best chance of reviving your Original counterpart before Master Dracul revives his Original… but we have a slight problem though… we need to get your Fusion counterpart and she won't go down easily…**_ " Light Rose XYZ Magician explained.

" **She's completely under Dracul's ideas and beliefs… there's no way to reason with her…"** BloodFlame Dragon stated.

Back in the Synchro dimension, Dracul and Fusion Rose were standing the middle of the cell that had all of Dracul's counterparts in. Kori, Crimson and Orochi were chained up to the wall and their bodies shaking in fear, as they didn't know what Dracul and Fusion Rose were going to do to them.

"So you all tried to escape huh?" Dracul said in a pissed off tone.

"Just be glad that my magician warned us, when she saw my counterpart's magicians there and that your dragon got your counterparts," Rose said to her husband.

"It's my own fault, we let our guard down…" Dracul stated.

"We didn't know this was going to happen, so it wasn't your fault…" Rose said to Dracul, with a smile.

"Thanks… besides I know a way we can torture these three and make it enjoyable for us," Dracul smirked, making Rose perk up in interest.

"What do you have in mind?" Rose asked him.

"We use my monsters and mess with the time within this cell so one day will feel like 6 months to them, of course we'll get other people to give them the minimum amount of food when it feels like a week to them" Dracul suggested with a sadistic smirk.

"Sounds like fun," Rose said in an excited voice, as her tail moved from side to side.

"I've already told the people down below so let's get out and let the magic happen while I set up the time field," Dracul smirked, as Rose grabbed his arm and snuggled into him.

"Okay, let's go," Rose said, as they walked out of the cell.

Dracul summoned two of his monsters as they began creating a time field over the large cell.

"So, what are we going to do with my counterparts, whenever we capture them?" Rose asked her husband.

"Knowing them, they've undone as much of the punishment we forced on them as they could," Dracul sighed in anger.

"Pretty much… just means that we get to think of a better and worst punishment for them," Rose said, with a small smirk.

"We've got plenty of time to think a few up," Dracul smirked back.

"So, have you kept up with our daily reports with the professor and saying that you still can't find me?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Yeah, few were late here and there but it's all fine," Dracul smirked.

"So, when are we going to invade the Fusion dimension?" Rose asked him.

"in two and a half weeks," Dracul stated.

"But that's too long though…" Rose whined slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to entertain you during that time," Dracul smirked, as he started scratching her ear.

Rose leaned into the touch, as she started to purr loudly and her tail moved from side to side.

The both of them saw that one of the chefs running past and waiting outside the cells with a very small plate of food.

"Guess it's getting close to a week in there already," Dracul smirked, with a small laugh while Rose kept purring.

"I guess so… I really fucking love it when you do this to me, Master~" Rose said purring.

"Oh really? How much do you love it?" Dracul teased her.

"I love it to the whole galaxy," Rose said to him.

Dracul smirked at that and used his fire powers to warm up his finger so his scratches felt even warmer and even more comfortable to her.

Rose's purrs became a little louder, as she leaned closer to Dracul's hand and her tail moved a little faster.

Dracul wanted to see what else would make her purr louder so he added a little bit of electricity to it as well.

Rose purred even louder, while also moaning slightly from when the electricity went down her spine, making her move towards Dracul slightly.

Dracul couldn't help but laugh slightly, as she moved even closer, Dracul used his other hand to scratch her other ear while increasing the heat and electricity a little more.

"Dracul…" Rose moaned lowly, as she enjoyed what was going on.

Still scratching her ears, Dracul kept increasing the heat and electricity while making his finger claws scratch deep into the corners of her ears making her feel even better.

This made Rose move closer to Dracul, until she wrapped her arms around his waist and her tail moving from side to side really faster from the feeling.

Dracul decided to start using two fingers on each ear while he gave small little hot breaths on her ears sending shivers down her spine.

"Dracul~!..." Rose purred moaning, as she looked up at her husband with half lidded eyes.

Dracul tested to see how wet his wife was with his tail and felt that she had soaked through her panties and Dracul looked at his wife with a smirk.

"So I can get you wet just from pleasuring your ears… that's interesting," Dracul smirked, as he looked down at her, while still scratching her ears.

"I can't help it, since this feels really nice and pleasurable~..." Rose purred out.

"Then does my kitty want something more?" Dracul teased.

"Yes Master~... I do…" Rose moaned out.

"Then what does my sluty little kitty want?" Dracul teased again.

"I want you to fuck me… here and now, Master~..." Rose purred moaning.

Licking his lips at the way Rose moaned that, Dracul pinned her against the wall and left a pair of psychic hands keep scratching her cat ears, while another set got to work on roughly groping her while his real hands held her up by her ass. Not even wasting anytime with teasing Dracul just pulled down his pants and underwear while sliding Rose's panties down before roughly thrusting into her in one fast movement.

"Dracul!" Rose moaned out loudly, almost screaming his name in pleasure.

Dracul kept on thrusting at that same speed and roughness over and over again making her voice start to hurt from all the screams of pleasure she had been giving out these past weeks.

The knot inside Rose's stomach tightened, until she couldn't hold it anymore and she came.

"DRACUL!" Rose screamed out, as she tightened her walls around Dracul's cock.

Dracul chuckled at the fact she was already cumming and just kept going, while doing the usual thing of holding her orgasm.

Rose threw her head back in pleasure, as she also stuck her tongue out, while saliva was dripping off of it and down her chin. Her eyes were filled with lust, while they were half lidded.

Every thrust just made her tighter and tighter as her constant orgasm got more intense from every grope, every ass squeeze and every rub of her clit until it got to an insane point where Rose was holding onto Dracul for dear life.

"Master… let me cum, please…" Rose begged, as she dug her nails into his back slightly.

"You already are, you're just to numb from the pleasure to feel it…" Dracul stated with a large smirk, as Rose tried to look down and saw that she was and her cum was slowly dripping onto the floor.

When Rose saw that, she tightened her walls as tight as she could out of instinct, hoping to milk Dracul of his cum.

Dracul felt Rose tighten and let out a low moan in her ear which made her spine shiver, as they both froze up from the ecstasy as Rose was holding onto Dracul's back gripping it drawing blood while Dracul was breathing heavily, as he had put everything into that while cum slowly dripped from Rose's womanhood due to Dracul letting out a little more than he expected.

"Looks like… you came… a little… more than… usual…" Rose said between breathes.

"Could you… blame me?... That's the… tightest you've ever been…" Dracul laughed lightly between his own breaths.

"I think we should… stop having sex for… a little while… since, my throat is… starting to hurt from… all the screaming I've done… from the last couple days..." Rose said, as her voice was a little quieter and raspy.

"Okay, but something tells me you might be desperate for it after a couple days," Dracul smirked.

"I might but, we'll see…" Rose said to him.

 **. . . . . .**

Dracul was right, beyond right.

It had only been six days and Rose was going insane, she had gotten used to being fucked senseless three times a day minimum so after six long days she had given up waiting, she needed him inside her and she didn't care what she had to do.

" _Dracul, can you come to the bedroom, since I want to show you something?_ " Rose asked him through the link, as she also dressing into something he would love to see her in.

" _On my way"_ Dracul responded before walking in a couple minutes later going wide eyed at the sight of Rose of their bed.

Rose was only wearing a red thong and a red bra that only covered her nipples, while she was on her side and looked at Dracul with a small smirk.

"So, what do you think, Master~" Rose purred out.

"...I think my sluty little kitty deserves a good _pounding_ for wearing something as good as that…" Dracul smirked, as he slowly walked towards her.

"Well, I hope you do, since I've been waiting six days to do this. I've been wanting to have you fuck me for the last couple days~" Rose purred, as she laid on her stomach, while her tail moved from side to side in excitement.

Dracul threw off his clothes and climbed onto the bed and put his hands on Rose's ass making her tail move faster in anticipation while Dracul just kept rubbing her ass teasingly.

"Dracul…" Rose moaned softly.

Dracul just slowly removed her thong all the while purposely hovering his dick around her already soaking wet folds.

"No teasing, just fuck me already," Rose said to Dracul.

"If you say so," Dracul smirked, as he thrusted into her all at once making her gasp and her breath became shaky from the feeling of being full again.

"I fucking missed this…" Rose moaned out, with a smile on her face.

"You've become a complete sex addict, bad kitty," Dracul smirked, as he smacked Rose's ass making her moan.

"Master, keep smacking me like that, until my ass is red and sore, so I can't sit on it for a few days," Rose said to Dracul.

"You don't give the orders right now, got that bad kitty?" Dracul smirked, as he smacked her ass again and kept doing it as he began thrusting in and out of her.

"Master~!" Rose purred moaning.

Dracul eventually got to a relentless speed, as he used sets of psychic hands to scratch and pleasure her cat ears, breasts and her clit all the while he just kept on smacking her ass senseless to the point where it was already red and sore but had become even more sensitive so every smack was another addition to her pleasure.

"Master~!" Rose purred again, as she tightened her walls slightly around Dracul cock, trying to make him cum first.

"Not gonna happen…" Dracul groaned out, as he kept on assaulting her at full force making moan over and over again until she started making the moans that Dracul loved to hear.

"Nya~! Master~!" Rose moaned loudly in pleasure.

Dracul shivered from the moan, but kept up what he was doing trying to fight off the need to cum, while trying to make Rose cum first.

"MASTER!" Rose yelled, as she gave up and came over Dracul's dick, while also tightening her walls around his cock.

Dracul managed to get a few quick deep thrusts into Rose before he tensed up and finally let out his pent up cum making Rose collapse onto the bed form her waist up as she took pleasure from Dracul's hot cum filling her insides while some of it drizzled out of her.

"That was… fucking amazing… as ever…" Rose said between breathes.

"No...more breaks from sex… i can only just resist you but this feeling is just… fucking hell," Dracul stated, as he waited until he felt his cum stop shooting out of him.

"I agree… with you… on that…" Rose said to him.

Eventually Dracul pulled out of Rose but by doing so some of the cum they produced tried to drip out of Rose's folds, but she quickly put her hand over her womanhood quietly saying _stay in me_ that just made Dracul smirk as he spoke.

"I made you into a complete whore haven't I?" Dracul teased, with a smirk.

"Yes, you have but, I like being your whore," Rose said to Dracul.

" _My_ cat girl whore… I like the sound of that," Dracul smirked as he leaned down kissed her.

"And your _my_ Dragon boy," Rose said, as pulled back to say that, before kissing him again.

The two kept kissing lovingly, while their tails wrapped around each other.

Rose used one of her hands and used it to stroke one of Dracul's wings.

Rose felt Dracul's tail move from that and thought it was cute that he felt happy with her stroking his wing.

Rose then used her other hand to stroke his other wing, so it wouldn't feel left out.

Dracul's tail moved a little faster while he moved his hands up and began scratching her cat ears.

Rose purred from being scratched on her cat ears, while touching some of the thinner parts of the wings, seeing what reaction she would get.

Dracul gave off little shivers from the soft touch.

"Looks like someone likes me touching their wings," Rose teased Dracul.

"They're connected to my nerves, of course they feel great," Dracul stated, as he warmed up his touch and made Rose purr again.

"So, when are you going to fuse with your counterparts, to make your Original counterpart again?" Rose asked him.

"Soon… actually, speaking if that let's go say hi to our starving slaves," Dracul smirked.

"Okay," Rose said, as she quickly got dressed.

Dracul threw on his clothes before they made their way to the cells, as they walked in and saw Kori, Crimson and Orochi almost down to the bone skinny while their hair was down to their feet and they even had small beards.

"Three year's worth of torture has done a number on them hasn't it my love?" Dracul asked his wife, with a small laugh.

"It definitely has," Rose said giggling.

"Just kill us already…" Kori said weakly.

"And why should we?" Rose asked them.

"This is hell… we endured this for three fucking years…" Crimson stated.

"Well, for you but for us it's only been six days. Besides, it's not my call, it's my husband's," Rose said to them, before turning to Dracul.

"You'll only be here for another three years, then I'll force you to become one with me," Dracul stated, while the other three went wide eyed at hearing _three years_ again.

"Please just fucking kill us!" Orochi begged.

"What will your Rose's say, when they find out that you're dead… I bet they might try killing themselves," Rose said smirking.

All three of them went quiet at that knowing she was right.

"Well, it doesn't matter… they will just kill themselves anyways, when you fuse with Dracul," Rose said smirking.

"Now let's leave these three to their torture, we've got some fun to have," Dracul smirked, as he led Rose out.

 **. . . . . .**

Back in Miami City, Reiji had all the lancers in his office, as he started to talk to them about traveling to the Synchro dimension.

"I would like to go to the Synchro dimension tomorrow," Reiji said to the lancers.

"Why can't we go today, since we have just been sitting on our asses and doing nothing, plus aren't we supposed to look for Yuzu, Standard Rose, XYZ Rose, Crimson and Kori!" Selena yelled, as she stood up.

"I know how you feel Selena, but I wanted to make a plan before leaving," Reiji said calmly.

"Doesn't mean anything! Since, Yuya is still being a big baby about losing his girlfriend, his girlfriend's sister and his brother and it's driving us all nuts, especially me!" Selena yelled, as she looked at a still depressed Yuya.

Yuya just looked down at his feet in guilt as he knew it was true.

"I'm sorry… I know it's my fault…" Yuya stated, while still looking down.

"Why can't you stop being sorry for yourself and get over it! It's not your fucking fault that they're gone!" Selena yelled at Yuya in anger and annoyance.

Yuya flinched at that but nodded to show that he agreed with Selena.

"That's enough Selena… You may all go home and I will you all here in the morning," Reiji said to the lancers.

After Reiji said that both Selena and Shun walked out of the room first, before everyone else.

"Cheer up Yuya, we'll find Yuzu, Rose and Kori, so not worry too much about it, okay buddy," Dennis said to him, with reassuring smile.

"Thanks Dennis…" Yuya smiled half-heartedly.

"Yuya, don't forget that you have me by your side," Gong said to him, as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks… I'm glad I have friends like you by my side," Yuya smiled a bit more naturally.

"Well, Yuzu would prefer you smiling rather than upset," Gong said to him.

"Yeah I know…" Yuya said with a slight sigh.

"Yuya could you tell me where your brother and Rose are, since you were saying about them going somewhere during the tournament?" Reiji asked him.

"I think… it was an orphanage or something… I'm not completely sure, sorry," Yuya said before apologising.

"I see, I'll have us teleport there tomorrow. Now, you should go home and get some rest, since we all have a big day tomorrow," Reiji said calmly to Yuya, before got up from his chair and left.

Yuya nodded at that and made his way back home before heading up to his room and collapsing on his bed hugging the pillow Yuzu always slept on and quietly said her name in a sad tone before eventually drifting off to sleep.

By the next morning, Yoko walked into Yuya's room and shook him awake.

"Yuya, it's time to get up," Yoko said to him.

Yuya groaned slightly, before opening his eyes and looking up at his mother and telling her he'd be up in a second.

"I'm going to making your favourite for breakfast, okay?" Yoko said, before she left the room.

Yuya smiled slightly at that before he went over to his desk and picked up his deck to see the front monster as Odd-Eyes Lightning Dragon.

A few minutes later, Yoko called Yuya down for breakfast.

Yuya didn't say anything, as he sat down and ate the pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks for the meal mom…" Yuya thanked in a quiet tone.

"It's fine, sweetie," Yoko said to Yuya, as she rubbed his head, while messing up his hair slightly.

Yuya laughed a little from that and sorted out his hair before saying a goodbye to her before going to LDS tower and made it to the meeting place to find everyone waiting for him.

"Since everyone is here, I want you to place your cards and this will teleport us to the Synchro dimension. Before I forget we will have an extra person join us. Reira, you can come down now," Reiji said, as a boy walked down the spiral staircase to the lancers.

"Reiji you can't be serious, he's just a kid! How is he supposed to help us!" Selena yelled at Reiji.

"He's our strongest duelist in the youth division," Reiji said to her.

"Doesn't that seem a little risky?" Yuya chimed in.

"He'll be fine, now on the count of three everyone activate their cards. One… two… three, go!" Reiji said, as everyone activated their cards and they teleported to the Synchro to an orphanage.

"Where's everyone? Shouldn't there be people and children here?" Gong asked looking around to see no one.

"There does seem to be _someone_ here," Yuya pointed out, as there was a white and yellow duel runner on the side of the building.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" Reiji said, as he walked into the orphanage, with everyone else following behind him.

Eventually when all of them made it inside the orphanage they found that Yugo was sitting excitedly in a chair while Jack sat opposite him as if he was waiting.

"Great… another one of you…" Selena said to Yuya, in little annoyed.

"Jack Atlas, I presume," Reiji said calmly, as he walked up to him.

"Yes… and you must be Reiji Akaba, I know of you from his majesty," Jack stated, as he stood up and greeted the scarf wearing duelist.

"So, who is this majesty of ours?" Reiji asked.

"King Dracul! He's great, he's been helping everyone on the entire planet out and treating everyone equally! None of us have been this happy in years!" Yugo interrupted.

"Is that so… if I also remember you were the one that teleported with Yuzu," Reiji said, catching Yuya's attention.

"Yuzu?! Where is she?!" Yuya asked in a slightly demanding tone.

"Wow, calm down… she's upstairs having a shower," Yugo stated, as Yuya didn't even listen as he just ran upstairs to find his girlfriend.

Yuzu had finished her shower, she quickly got dressed before she walked out of bathroom and was going to head downstairs, until she spotted a familiar colour of hair.

"Yuya?" Yuzu said, as she walked towards where saw the familiar colour of hair.

"Yuzu…" Yuya said, with tears in his eyes, as he ran to her and just kissed her on the lips.

Yuzu kissed back instantly, as a few tears fell down her face in happiness.

Yuya couldn't stop himself from deepening the kiss as his tongue began to explore her mouth.

Yuzu wrestled with his tongue, but lost against Yuya and continued to let him explore her mouth.

Remembering his new power Yuya sent small shocks of electricity through Yuzu's body to try and get a reaction.

Yuzu moaned in the kiss, while she put her arms around his neck.

Yuya just naturally let his hands go onto her ass as the kiss started to get a little more passionate and heated.

"Let's continue this in my room here," Yuzu said, as she pulled away from the kiss and pointed to Rin's room.

"Okay…" Yuya breathed out before smashing his lips against hers again, as they walked into the room nearing the bed as Yuzu began striping him.

When Yuzu took off Yuya's pants and underwear, she played with his semi-erection and began to stroke it to get it fully erect.

Yuya couldn't help the groans coming from his mouth, as he trailed a static covered hand into Yuzu's shorts and slid two fingers into her wet folds.

"Yuya…" Yuzu moaned out in pleasure, as she bucked her hips up slightly.

Yuya eventually pushed Yuzu lightly onto the bed and climbed on top of her as he slowly took off her yellow short and pink tank top leaving her completely exposed and shy while his eyes took in every second of it, as he missed looking at her naked body so much.

"Yuya, just fuck me already…" Yuzu said, in a small shy voice.

Yuya gave off a small chuckle before he lined himself up and thrusted deep inside Yuzu letting out a low groan.

"Oh god… I definitely missed this feeling…" Yuzu moaned out, as she bucked her hips up again.

"Me too… So tight and soft…" Yuya groaned out, as he started thrusting in and out of Yuzu at a steady pace to begin with.

Yuzu wrapped her legs around Yuya's waist, making Yuya's thrusts deeper.

Yuya started to go faster while sending waves of electricity through her body making her even louder than before.

"Yuya!..." Yuzu moaned, as her body was experiencing lots of pleasure from the electricity going through her body.

Yuya just kept going and going while sending more electricity making every thrust a louder moan from Yuzu.

After about five minutes, Yuzu couldn't take it anymore and she came.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yelled, as she came.

Yuya had forgotten about how tight Yuzu could be and felt himself get milked as he came while letting out a surge of electricity.

"I missed you... so much, Yuya…" Yuzu said to him.

"I missed… you too Yuzu… I love you" Yuya smiled.

"I love you… too, Yuya…" Yuzu said, as she snuggled into Yuya.

Yuya wrapped his arms around her as they just laid there in warmth.

A couple minutes later, they heard a knock on the door.

"Yuya, Yuzu, we're going to the high council in a couple minutes," Gong said to them.

"Oh shit… I forgot they were downstairs… We'll be there in a sec!" Yuya shouted through the door.

Both Yuzu and Yuya got dressed, while Yuzu forgot her bracelet and her and Yuya walked downstairs hand in hand.

"It's good to see you again, Yuzu," Reiji said to her, with a small smile.

"Same here, Reiji," Yuzu said.

"So we're going to see this King Dracul are we?" Yuya questioned.

"No, we're going to see the high council," Reiji said to him, before turning to Jack.

"Lead the way, Jack," Reiji said to him.

Jack lead the way until several minutes later they were in front of a large building that overlooked the entire city, before they entered and were greeted by five elderly people behind a large horseshoe shaped table.

"You five must be the high council," Reiji said calmly looking at the five elders.

"That is correct…" The woman stated.

"What brings you all here?" The centre elder asked.

"I'm wanting to make an alliance with you, so we can go against the Fusion dimension," Reiji explained to them.

All five of them looked at each other before looking at Reiji.

"That is something we can no longer decide on… you must discuss with his majesty if you want to create an alliance…" The main councilmen said to them.

"I see… well, there Jack will you take us to your King?" Reiji asked him.

"Of course, I will apologise in advance if he is… occupied," Jack stated, as he started leading them up the building before they started getting closer to the throne room hearing the loud moans of _Master_ and a lot of cat sounds coming from the throne room.

"Is it me or does that sound like Rose to you?" Yuzu asked Yuya.

"...Oh my god it does," Yuya said in realisation, as they all entered the throne room to see Fusion Rose being forced down on Dracul's dick repeatedly, as she kept moaning out in pure pleasure.

All of them were in shock at the fact that this dimension's king was literally a dragon boy and a cat girl and that it looked like Rose and Kori.

"King Dracul, I was wanting to do an alliance with Synchro dimension, so we could-" Reiji said but, was cut off.

"Let me finish here. Then we talk," Dracul growled out in a threatening tone making all of them flinch in slight fear.

After he said that though it only took seven more thrusts until Rose came and her tightness made him cum too.

"Okay… now we talk," Dracul said as Rose snuggled into him and purred, as he scratched her right cat ear.

"Like I was saying before, I would like to make an alliance with you and the Synchro dimension, so we can go against the Fusion dimension," Reiji said to Dracul calmly.

"And why would I willing form an alliance with you when I single-handedly have the resources to take down Academia myself?" Dracul questioned.

"Since my father is planning something more big than you think," Reiji said to him.

"Question: Can your father destroy an entire city but a single hand movement?" Dracul asked.

"And not forgetting I already control two, in the process of three, of the four dimensions," Dracul stated with a smirk that Rose also had on her face.

"And what dimensions should those be exactly?" Reiji asked not really fazed.

"The Synchro, XYZ and my men are in preparation for the _enlightenment_ of your dimension," Dracul smirked.

"You can't!" Yuzu yelled at them.

"I don't think you realise what I'm doing, I'm helping these worlds bringing them into a new era of peace, those dimensions are being rebuilt for the sake of the people and you chose to go against that?" Dracul stated.

"What are you going to accomplish, by doing this?! How will it even help the dimensions?!" Selena yelled, in slight annoyance.

"I didn't even notice you were here Selena, but regardless I'm doing this because we are all powerful and have the right to be on top," Dracul stated, as he began scratching Rose's other ear making her purr more, as she noticed Selena.

"Don't be a smart ass Dracul! You knew I was here!" Selena yelled in anger.

"I suggest that you don't talk to my husband like that, Selena," Rose said to her.

"Do you think I give a fuck! If that was supposed to be a threat, it doesn't scare me!" Selena yelled back.

"So, what role do we play in your game, King Dracul?" Reiji asked him calmly, as he pushed his glasses up.

"You'll live normal lives with no change except me as your King," Dracul stated, as he forced Selena to the floor with his powers to shut her up.

"Why would we have you as our King! You're a sadistic fuck!" Selena yelled at Dracul.

"I told you not to talk to my husband like that!" Rose yelled back, before using her powers to choke her, until she passed out from lack of oxygen.

When Yuzu saw what happened, she hugged Yuya tightly, as she was afraid.

"Don't worry, I've got you…" Yuya comfortred.

"Do you two know where Kori, Crimson, XYZ and Standard Rose might be?" Reiji asked Dracul and Fusion Rose.

"I know where the albino and Flame head are but all I know about the Rose's is that they've run away…" Dracul stated.

"But they'll be back for their boyfriends eventually," Rose said.

" _So, should we kill them now?_ " Rose asked Dracul though the link.

" _If that is what you want my love then kill them we shall,"_ Dracul smirked, as they both turned to their _visitors_.

"If you don't mind, we will take our leave," Reiji said, as the lancers started to walk towards the throne door, but they were stopped by both Dracul and Rose holding them with their powers.

"What's the meaning of this! When my father finds out about-" Sawatari was cut off by throwing up blood.

"Just shut up," Rose said in a _I don't care_ tone.

"We can't let those who would dare question us live… take him for example," Dracul smirked, as he threw a very frail Kori forward who looked even worse than before.

"Kori?!" Yuya shouted in complete shock at the fact his brother looked, as if he was enslaved for years.

"R-Run…" Kori said in a tired and weak voice.

"What did you do to him?!" Yuzu yelled, while looking at Kori in horror at his state.

"Starved him and tortured him for roughly almost 4 years" Dracul stated.

"So, which one did you want to kill first?" Rose asked Dracul.

"He annoys me the most so," Dracul said, as he began to choke Sawatari with his powers.

Sawatari tried to move his body but failed, as his skin began to turn pale from the lack of oxygen and then his body went limp, showing that he was no longer breathing.

Dracul kept him like that for a few seconds before throwing him to the ground.

"And he's dead, now my love you get next pick," Dracul smiled at his wife.

Rose looked through the lancers and decided to go with Gong next, as she used her powers to rip his insides, making him cough up blood.

"GONG!" Both Yuzu and Yuya yelled at their friend in horror.

Within a couple minutes later, Gong was dead, as blood was flowing out of his mouth, making Rose drop him to the ground.

"So, who's going to be your next victim?" Rose asked her husband.

"I know he's from Academia so I'll leave him for you so I'll take him…" Dracul stated, as he began snapping bone after bone of Tsukikage's body.

Tsukikage screamed in agony, as his bones were snapping into small pieces, making his body deflate from the loss of his bones, until his screams stopped completely.

Rose spotted Yugo and smirked, before turning to Dracul.

" _Looks like our job just got easier, since Yugo decided to come with them, so we have three of four pieces of Zarc,_ " Rose said to Dracul.

" _It sure does, now you can kill that orange haired kid while I chain up these two,"_ Dracul stated, as he brought out some chains and shackles, as he attached them to their necks, wrists and ankles.

Rose nodded, as she did the same thing to Dennis that she did to Roget a couple weeks ago, turning him into a pile of skin.

Yuya and Yuzu were traumatised from watching their friends being ruthlessly murdered by Dracul and Rose.

Yuya couldn't help but turn to the left and throw up at the bloody mess in front of them.

"So, who do you want next?" Rose asked her husband, looking at the last couple lancers.

"Let's kill the child," Dracul smirked, as he brought Reira forward.

Reira shook in fear, as he was having some flashbacks from his past, making him freak out more, as he tried to struggle in Dracul's hold.

"Shall we kill him together?" Dracul asked his wife.

"Sure, but how do you want to kill him?" Rose asked him.

"I don't know there are just so many options," Dracul smirked.

"How about we give him a quick and painless death, since he's just a child," Rose said to Dracul.

"Okay, psychic knife straight through the brain," Dracul stated.

"Stop! He's just a child, so leave him out of this!" Yuzu yelled at them.

"We already killed your sister's unborn child and her Synchro counterpart's twins, so this is no different," Dracul stated, as he and Rose formed a thin psychic knife.

"You sick fucks! You're worse than Academia!" Shun shouted in fury and rage.

"Debatable," Dracul simply stated, as they shot the knife straight through Reira's head killing him instantly as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Reiji didn't say anything, as he kept all of his emotions hidden, while Yuzu was sobbing, as she just watched an innocent child get killed in front of her.

Yuya was crying as well as he tried to comfort her.

"I think we'll kill you last, Reiji. Since, you're the son of the professor or Leo Akaba, then once you're dead, we'll kill your father," Rose said, as Reiji just stood there emotionless, before she lifted Shun into air.

"Any last words bird boy?" Rose asked him.

"Fuck you bitch!" Shun shouted, before Rose ripped his head off his body, silencing him, then dropped his body to the ground.

"You're so fucking hot when you murder in cold blood," Dracul stated, as he kissed Rose's neck.

"Well, it's fun killing people…" Rose said, as she moaned softly from Dracul kissing her neck, as it sent shivers down her spine.

"And then there were two…" Dracul smirked as he started scratching Rose's ear and sent his tail up her ass while he looked down at Selena and Reiji.

"You mean three counting Yuzu…" Rose moaned out, making Yuzu freeze in place in fear.

"I was saving that surprise for later but oh well," Dracul smirked, as he slowly brought Selena towards him and Rose.

"I say that you should burn her alive…" Rose said moaning.

"If that's what my queen wants," Dracul smirked, as he raised his hand and covered it in purple flames as Selena was getting dragged up the stairs trying to fight it but crying, as she knew her life was about to end painfully.

"Sorry, Selena… but you got in our way last time and we won't let it happen again…" Rose said to her.

"What would Jaden say if he saw you like this! He wouldn't too happy with you, that you choose the wrong side!" Selena yelled at Rose, as Rose covered her eyes with her fringe not showing her emotions.

"How dare you talk about her brother!" Dracul shouted in rage, as he set Selena's legs on fire.

Selena screamed in agony, as her legs were being burnt, while Rose had a few tears run down her face, from thinking about her brother's reaction to her being like this, making her feel more upset.

"Rose… look at me… this is who we're meant to be, Jaden would be happy that you found who you truly are and he'd be happy that you fell in love, remember that, he'd be happy," Dracul smiled down at his wife.

"I'm not so sure… he would more disappointed in me… since he would want me to use my powers to help people…" Rose said between sobs.

"You fell in love and you've had nothing but freedom… and besides think about what we've done. We helped rebuild two broken dimensions, that's possibly over 10 billion people we've helped, Jaden would be proud of that," Dracul smiled, as he kissed her reassuringly.

Rose kissed back, as she wiped some of her tears away, before looking up at Dracul with a small smile.

"Always remember that okay beautiful?" Dracul smiled down at her.

"Okay, I will…" Rose said smiling, as she hugged Dracul.

Dracul hugged her back, as Selena looked in horror at the fact they were both consumed in a darkness no one could pull them out of.

"If it's going to be like that, then just kill me already," Selena said.

Dracul smirked, as he set her whole body on fire burning her flesh.

Selena scream loudly in pain and agony, until her skin was completely charred and black and her screams completely stopped.

Yuya was only able to move a small amount but he held onto Yuzu with everything he had as they both sobbed hard.

Rose used her powers to lift up Selena's bracelet off of her, before she made it float towards her.

"So, should we electrocute Yuzu next?" Rose asked Dracul.

"If that's what you want," Dracul smirked, as he pulled Yuzu away but Yuya held onto her for dear life, as she started to sob and scream that she didn't want to die while Yuya just kept holding her tighter.

"Aww, how cute, but it's not going to save her," Rose said to Yuya, as used her powers to loosen his grip on Yuzu.

Yuzu was pulled out of Yuya's grip and they were forced to look each other in the eyes, as Yuya talked to his girlfriend.

"Yuzu… no matter what happens… I, and always will, love you…" Yuya cried, with tears on his face.

"That's what Zarc said, before Ray left you and fell into darkness. Electrocute her now," Rose said to Yuya, then turned to Dracul.

Dracul heard his wife loud and clear, as he struck Yuzu with a powerful bolt of purple lightning with her still holding Yuya's hands but he wasn't affected at all due to his own electric powers.

Yuzu screamed in pain and agony, as she also looked at Yuya with tears going down her face, because of the pain, while slowly became lifeless until eventually she closed her eyes, making her body collapse onto Yuya.

"Y-Yuzu… are you okay?..." Yuya asked in a shocked sob, as he refused to believe what just happened.

"She dead moron, so get it through that thick skull of yours," Rose said to him.

Yuya ignored her, as he hugged the lifeless corpse as tears kept streaming down his face while a small crazy smile appeared on his face.

"J-Just get some rest… w-wake up when you're ready…" Yuya said to the corpse in his arms.

"Well he's insane now," Dracul chuckled.

"Yep and looks like some of Zarc is starting to show now out of him," Rose giggled.

"You see that Albino? Your _brother_ has gone completely insane and everyone except you, him and Yugo is now dead, well after my wife gets the pleasure of killing Leo's son," Dracul smirked, as he forced Kori to look up and look at the sanity slowly slip from Yuya, as he cradled Yuzu's corpse in his arms.

Rose lifted Reiji into the air, then she made pit of spikes with her powers, before dropping his body onto the spikes killing him in a couple seconds, then Rose made the spikes disappeared, revealing Reiji with lots of holes in his body.

"So how do you feel my love?" Dracul asked his wife who had a big smile on her face.

"It felt pretty satisfying killing Leo's son," Rose said smiling.

"And just wait until we actually kill him, it'll be even better," Dracul smirked.

"I bet if we sent Yuzu's and Selena's body to the professor, he will probably lose hope of reviving Ray, since two of her counterparts are dead," Rose said giggling.

"I'll let you decide what to do with the corpses, they are my gift to you of course," Dracul smirked, as he forced Yuzu's corpse out of Yuya's hold but he didn't move an inch from his position and pretended he was still holding her.

"Dark Rose Fusion Magician!" Rose called her magician and she appeared a couple seconds later, while doing a small bow.

" _ **What can I do for you today, Mistress?**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician asked.

"I want you to teleport Yuzu's, Selena's, Reiji's and Dennis's dead bodies to the professor," Rose said to her magician.

Dark Rose Fusion Rose nodded, as she used her magic to teleport the four bodies that her Mistress wanted to Leo Akaba.

" _ **What do you want me to do with the rest of the dead bodies, Master Dracul and Mistress?**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician asked them.

"Send them to the other Roses, tell them that if they don't give themselves up then they'll never see their boyfriends again," Dracul stated.

" _ **Of course, Master Dracul. It'll be done at once,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician said, with a bow, before teleporting with dead bodies to the duel spirit world.

In the duel spirit world, all three Rose's were talking with their Magicians about how to save their boyfriends, until Gong's, Sawatari's, Tsukikage's, Reira's and Shun's dead bodies appeared in front of them, making them go widened eyed in shocked.

"Shun!" XYZ Rose yelled, as she ran to his body and started to cry with want she saw.

Standard Rose did the same, as she looked over her friend's dead bodies in horror.

Within a couple seconds later, Dark Rose Fusion Magician appeared and began to talk.

" _ **If you don't give yourselves up, you won't ever see your boyfriends again,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician said to them.

All three Rose's looked at each other, before they turned to her.

"Fine… we surrender…" all Rose's said, making Dark Rose Fusion Magician smirk, before her magic to teleport them to the throne room in the Synchro dimension, where Dracul and Fusion Rose were sitting on the throne.

" _ **I brought them as you asked, Master Dracul,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician said bowing to him.

"Thank you, your serves are no longer required," Dracul said, as she teleported away.

"R-Rose?!... What are you… doing here? Run… away…" Kori said in a weak and frail voice, as he tried to walk over to her but collapsed.

"It doesn't matter anymore… he was going to capture us one way or another… so it was pointless running…" Standard Rose said to him.

"You… Idiot…" Kori chuckled as Standard Rose looked at him properly and felt sick at how unhealthy skinny he was now along with the incredibly long hair and even the big beard on his face showing that he had been put through more than a week's worth of torture.

Standard Rose walked towards Kori and kneeled in front of him, while placing a hand on his frail cheek.

"So, what are you going to do with us now?" XYZ Rose asked Dracul, not looking at him.

"Well my beautiful wife here came up with the perfect punishment for you three, and it's good to see you two are still packing on the pounds," Dracul and Fusion Rose laughed as they looked at Synchro and XYZ Rose.

"And what would that punishment be?" Synchro Rose asked, as XYZ Rose and her clenched their fists in slight anger.

"We're going to force you all up to the whale's current size then make you walk in front of the entire city naked before bringing you back here and whipping and cutting the ever loving shit out of your fat asses," Dracul stated, with the same sadistic smirk Fusion Rose had on her face as the other three Rose's looked at them in anger and horror.

"You mother fuckers! We will never do that and you can't make us!" The other three yelled at him in anger.

"Perhaps you need more incentive..." Dracul smirked, as he dragged out Orochi and Crimson who were in the same state as Kori.

"Orochi/Crimson!" Both XYZ and Synchro Rose yelled, as they ran up to them.

"Rose…" Both of them said weakly, as they tried to sit up and hug them, but they were just too weak.

Both XYZ and Synchro Rose pulled their boyfriends into a hug, while also being careful of their weak states, not wanting to hurt them in any way possible.

"We... missed you so much…" All three of the weak counterparts said, as they looked up at them in happiness, as they hadn't seen them for what was years for them.

"We missed you too…" the other three Rose's said softly to their boyfriends, enjoying the moment as long as possible.

It wasn't before long that Dracul forced them apart so that Kori, Orochi and Crimson were next to his throne, while Fusion Rose walked towards her Standard and Synchro Counterpart holding two hoses that they wished they'd never see again.

"You two know the drill," Fusion Rose said smirking sadistically, as she forced the hoses into their mouths, but this time more near their throats, almost making them choke, before turning the hose on and waited for them to be the same size as XYZ Rose.

Within a couple minutes, both Standard and Synchro Rose were the same size as XYZ Rose, making Fusion Rose take the hoses out of their mouths, but suddenly got caught off guard by her Standard and Synchro counterparts running up to her, with one of the hoses in one of their hands and then placed it in her mouth, making her swallow a tiny bit, but used her powers quickly to force her two counterparts and hose away from her, as she began to cough, then she looked at her Standard and Synchro in rage and anger.

"You will… *cough* pay for that… *cough*" Fusion Rose said to them, still coughing.

The three other Roses looked at their Fusion Counterpart with a slight smirk as thanks to those few seconds she had a slight amount of pudge hanging over her skirt which only made her angrier.

Fusion Rose let her anger and rage take control, as her body was covered in a dark red aura, scaring her other counterparts, while making Dracul smirk.

"You three shouldn't have done that…" Dracul smirked, as he looked forward to watching his wife's fury.

"Dark Rose Fusion Magician!" Fusion Rose called her ace magician and she appeared a couple seconds after her Mistress called.

" _ **What would you like me to do, Mistress?**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician asked Fusion Rose.

"Keep healing them after I keep stabbing them," Fusion Rose said to her, making her counterparts widened their eyes in fear.

" _ **Of course, Mistress,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician said, as she started to prepare her healing spell.

Fusion Rose made about 20 knives each for her counterparts and began to stab them repeatedly, while Dark Rose Fusion Magician healed them every time Fusion Rose stabbed them, making them scream in pain and agony, while Fusion Rose was giggling sadistically from watching her counterparts getting stabbed, then healed over and over again.

Dracul on the other hand watched with a large smirk on his face as fiddled around with his pants before letting his dick out and stroking it, as he watched his wife go full sadist, as she was still giggling which everyone would find creepy but Dracul found it hot.

Fusion Rose continued this for about half an hour, then she made the knives disappear and her magician healed the last of the stab wounds on her counterparts, before making them collapse on the ground as their bodies ached and hurt from the stabbing that they got.

"How dare you try and make me like you fat cows!" Fusion Rose shouted in one last burst of anger kicking Standard Rose in her now oversized stomach before she turned around and looked at her husband with a smile but noticed he was quite clearly jerking himself off.

"Looks like someone got aroused while I was having my fun," Fusion Rose said smirking, as she walked up the stairs towards her husband.

"I couldn't help it, you looked so cute with all your giggling… I just couldn't stop myself," Dracul smirked, as he slowed down his own speed know if that his wife would take over from her smirk alone.

Fusion Rose used her powers to pump his cock up and down in a very fast pace, until it was nearly a complete blur.

"Oh my god… You're always so good at pleasuring me…" Dracul groaned.

"Well, I am the only one that can actually pleasure you and no one else," Fusion Rose said to Dracul.

"Damn right…" Dracul groaned out, as his cock began to twitch a little from the feeling.

"So, who's your Mistress, Dragon boy?" Fusion Rose asked him, with a smirk.

Dracul saw what Rose was playing at so he decided to play along, she needed today.

"You are…" Dracul groaned.

Fusion Rose smirked, as leaned forward and kissed Dracul on the lips, while forcing her tongue in his mouth and wrestled his tongue.

Dracul pretended he was struggling against her tongue but decided to let her play the dominant one here.

" _I know you're holding back, Dracul… so, why are you?_ " Fusion Rose asked him, through the link.

" _I'm always the dominant one when it comes to this stuff, so I want to see what your like when you're in charge of my body and what we do,"_ Dracul explained.

" _But haven't I been in charge a couple times though?_ " Fusion Rose asked him.

" _It starts off like that but eventually I take over, it happened every time,"_ Dracul stated.

" _True,_ " Fusion Rose said, as she used her hands to feel up his chest, while still using her powers to pump his cock in a very fast pace.

" _Keep going like this… and I'm gonna cum…"_ Dracul groaned in the kiss as Rose felt his cock twitch more.

Fusion Rose moved away from Dracul's mouth and moved down to his cock, then she stopped using her powers momentarily, before using her mouth to finish the job of milking him.

It wasn't before long that it got too much for Dracul to hold in his orgasm, as he came hard filling up Rose's mouth easily filling it up as he looked down at his wife with uneven breaths.

Fusion Rose swallowed all of juices, before she left go of his cock with a pop, then she moved back up to Dracul's face and began to kiss him again, but more passionately.

Dracul kissed back just as passionately, as he was now looking forward to what Rose had planned now.

Fusion Rose began to stroke Dracul's wings with on hand, while with her other hand she stroked his tail.

Dracul shivered from the feeling of his dragon features being stroked.

Fusion Rose continued to stroked his dragon features, until she had enough and went to his chest and started to play with one of his nipples with her mouth and sucked on it hard and biting it from time to time, while using her other hand to pinch the other nipple.

"No wonder... you love it when I do this to you…" Dracul moaned out, as he kept enjoying this feeling.

Fusion Rose switched sides, as she did the same treatment that she did with the first nipple and used her free hand to pinch the other nipple.

Dracul was surprised at how good this actually felt already started to feel his erection coming back.

Fusion Rose pulled away from his nipples, then she went up to his neck and started to suck and lick his collarbone, but also leaving a few hickeys here and there.

Dracul just started letting out low growls as Rose kept kissing and licking his collarbone while her hands were trailing all over his chest.

" _So, how do you like your treatment so far?_ " Fusion Rose asked Dracul.

"Feels… so good…" Dracul groaned out.

" _Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying this,_ " Fusion Rose said, as she scratched the back of his wings with her hands, while she went down to his shoulder and used the same treatment that used on his collarbone.

Dracul cold feel his body being hit with waves of relaxation and pleasure as he moved his hands down and began to stroke his dick again as it was getting annoying.

Fusion Rose felt Dracul moving his arms, telling her that he was stroking his dick, making her smirk, as she used her powers to force his hands away from his cock and behind his back and stop what she was doing and looked at Dracul smirking.

"Only I get to stroke your cock and not you," Fusion Rose said to him, as she pulled her underwear off and saddled Dracul, as she slid his dick inside her, making them both moan in pleasure.

"Thank fuck… I'm going to go insane if keep teasing me like this…" Dracul moaned out.

Fusion Rose jumped up and down on his dick and moaned from his size inside her, while she pulled Dracul into a kiss and made out with him heavily.

Dracul returned the kiss as he tried to get used to the fact Rose was riding him but he couldn't do anything else but make out with her.

Fusion Rose continued to ride Dracul's cock for about half an hour, until they both were nearing their climax.

" _Don't stop now… I'm so… fucking close…"_ Dracul moaned.

" _Now, you're starting to sound like me, whenever you fuck me,_ " Fusion Rose giggled, as the tables had turned, but continued to ride him but making her pace a little faster.

" _Shut up… If had my hands on you, you'd be screaming my name…"_ Dracul chuckled, before moaning as Rose felt his dick twitch a lot showing that he was getting really close now.

Fusion Rose tightened her walls around his dick, trying to milk him of his cum and also trying to get him to cum first before she did.

That was the last trigger that Dracul needed to make him pull away from the kiss as he let out one last low moan mixed with a growl as his body tensed up and cum was shooting out of his currently throbbing dick as Rose could feel her insides filling up.

While Dracul was cumming, she came as well and let his hands free, after she released her hold on them.

"I can't… believe… I just… came… before you…" Dracul said trying to regain his breath, as he moved his hands forward feeling that they were free of her grasp.

"Well, that what happens… when you have me… take control of sex…" Fusion Rose said smirking.

"I'm… up for another… round if… you think you can… handle it," Dracul smirked, as Rose noticed that he was still hard as a rock.

"Fuck yes! But you're taking control this time," Fusion Rose said to him.

"You've got it…" Dracul smirked, as he pulled out of Rose let some of their combined cum flow out, before he went up behind Rose and shoved his dick right back inside her.

"Dracul!..." Fusion Rose moaned out loudly in pleasure.

Not even caring about teasing or anything like that, Dracul began thrusting in and out of Rose as hard and as rough as possible.

"Dracul!" Fusion Rose moaned even louder, as she enjoyed her husband pounding into her with his big cock.

Dracul just kept on and on as he closed his eyes and used a new technique he called psychic eye so that he could see Rose from the front and the complete horny and sluty sight of her as her breasts kept bouncing forwards back while her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

This continued for about a couple minutes, before Fusion Rose was at her climax.

"DRACUL!" Fusion Rose yelled, as she came and her walls tightened around his dick.

Dracul gave seven more quick thrusts before finally letting his cum once again fill Rose's insides.

"You feel… so warm… inside me…" Fusion Rose said between breathes.

"And you… feel so… wet and tight…" Dracul stated, with a slight chuckle as he kept his dick inside her to make sure he got as much cum inside her.

"If you didn't use… your powers, I'd probably… be pregnant with… your child…" Fusion Rose joked.

"Thank god I was… but yeah… you definitely would be… with the amount of cum you've taken in…" Dracul laughed.

Fusion Rose laughed with him, before she looked down to her three counterparts.

"So, should they continue with their punishment?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"Yes, let's clean ourselves up first," Dracul stated.

"Well, you can just do that with your powers," Fusion Rose said to him.

Dracul nodded at that and did just that, as he cleaned off his dick and removed all the cum in his wife destroyed it with his fire before getting dressed again.

Fusion Rose used her powers to put her underwear back on, before looking back at her counterparts again, with a smirk.

"You know your standard counterpart is currently thinking _I'm sick of being fat now, when this is over I'm never touching food again…_ she thinks this will all end," Dracul laughed, as his wife joined him.

"Fuck you asshole!" Standard Rose yelled at Dracul.

"Keep on talking like that and you'll end up just like your XYZ counterpart when you three were here last time, after all that's how she became like that," Dracul stated to the overweight counterpart in front of him with a slight laugh.

When Standard Rose heard that she went quiet fairly quickly.

"That shut you up real quick," Dracul smirked.

"Should we tell her what we did to her sister?" Fusion Rose asked her husband, while that got Standard Rose's attention.

"What? That we murdered her in cold blood leaving her boyfriend completely insane," Dracul smirked, as he dragged Yuya who was clearly in no sane condition.

When Standard Rose heard this her eyes widened, while tears started to stream down her face, as her little sister was gone.

"She was begging for her life, holding onto that boy for dear life screaming that she didn't want to die, it was truly a beautiful sight," Dracul said, with a big sadistic smirk on his face.

"You're a fucking monster!" Standard Rose yelled Dracul, as she looked at him in hatred and rage.

"Did the wings and horns not tip you off?" Dracul laughed.

"How can you find this funny! You killed my little sister and took her away from me!" Standard Rose yelled sobbing.

"Away from you? No I took her away from everyone, he was holding her corpse talking to her as his mind slipped away!" Dracul laughed, as he pointed at Yuya.

"He wasn't the only witness, your boyfriend was also one of them and he just watched helplessly," Fusion Rose said, making Standard Rose look up at Kori.

"Kori… is this true?..." Standard Rose asked him.

Kori gave a weak nod before apologising at how weak he was.

"Crimson… Shun is also dead…" XYZ Rose said him, with tears also in her eyes.

"No… No… god fucking dammit…" Crimson said, as his hand clenched in anger.

"We also can't forget about the pawn of Fusion," Fusion Rose smirked, as she dragged Yugo next to Yuya.

"Yugo!" Synchro Rose yelled in shock.

Yugo didn't say anything, as he looked down at the ground scared for his own life.

"Well, at least he knows his place under us," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"It just seems like you fat fucks can't realise that like they can," Dracul added also smirking.

"Only because you fucking brainwashed him and all of New Domino City!" Synchro Rose yelled.

"Oooo, I'm not liking that tone… what about honey, do you think some more punishment is in order for that snappy little tone?" Dracul asked jokingly to his wife while holding up three hoses.

"Yes, I do. Since they need to shut up," Fusion Rose said smirking.

Dracul was about to put the hoses in their mouths, but his wife beat him to it as she grabbed them from out of his hands and shoved them deep into her counterpart's mouths and down their throats.

"Still got a little personal grudge my love?" Dracul chuckled, as he watched his wife turn the hoses onto full power, as she giggled sadistically to herself.

"Well, I'm still getting some payback from earlier. Speaking of… Dark Rose Fusion Magician, I would like you to take this fat off that my counterpart gave me," Fusion Rose said to her magician.

" _ **Of course, Mistress,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician said, as she used her magic to undo the fat that her counterparts gave her.

"Thank you, that feels so much better," Fusion Rose thanked her magician, as she felt her hourglass figure with a smile on her face.

" _ **It's no problem, Mistress,**_ " Dark Rose Fusion Magician said, before disappearing.

"There's my model worthy wife" Dracul smirked, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck again.

"I don't want to be fat, unless we decide to have a kid," Fusion Rose said to him smiling.

"If that's what you want then I support you with that my queen," Dracul smirked, as he laid a single kiss on her neck.

"You sure like kissing neck, don't you?" Fusion Rose asked Dracul, with a small giggle.

"Maybe I'm a vampire" Dracul joked, as he brushed the tips of his teeth against her neck.

"If you were a vampire, then you would be sucking my blood once a week," Fusion Rose joked, while giggling.

"It would probably be more frequent," Dracul smirked, as he kept brushing the tip of his teeth making her shiver.

"Yeah, probably…" Fusion Rose said, while moaning slightly and also shivering from the touch of Dracul's teeth on her neck.

"You're enjoying this then?" Dracul smirked.

"Yeah… since it feels nice, when you do this…" Fusion Rose said to her husband.

"So how does this feel?" Dracul smirked, as he bit into her neck drawing a little blood.

Fusion Rose gasped slightly from the twitch of pain, then replaced it with a moan.

"Still haven't answered my question," Dracul smirked, as he bit a tiny bit harder making her moan more.

"It feels nice…" Fusion Rose moaned out.

Dracul just kept his teeth there, as he reached up and began groping her breasts while playing and pinching her nipples.

"Dracul…" Fusion Rose moaned softly.

Dracul just kept smirking as he kept supplying pleasure to his wife before several minutes passed and Dracul saw that all three of Rose's counterparts were now the size that Synchro Rose was before they all left.

"Do you think we should-" Dracul tried to ask but Fusion Rose forced him back on her neck.

"Not now… I want you to continue doing this…" Fusion Rose said to him.

Dracul just shrugged his shoulders as he continued pleasuring her, as he eventually unbuckled his pants and sneakily slid down her panties before sticking himself in her ass surprising her and making her gasp.

"You sneaky little…" Fusion Rose trailed off, as moaned as Dracul started thrust inside her ass.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Dracul smirked, as he began thrusting in and out of her ass.

"No… I wasn't…" Fusion Rose moaned.

Kori on the other side of the room was slowly crawling towards his Rose to try and help her as he could tell that she was terrified at the fact both Dracul and Fusion Rose were now completely distracted with each other to care about the other three's growing bodies.

Standard Rose saw Kori crawling towards her, while tears started to stream down her face, as she was thinking of how useless she was to protect her little sister and now she was dead.

Eventually Kori got to Standard Rose as he now tried to climb up her and tried to pull the hose from her mouth which failed miserably.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Kori sobbed, as Standard Rose looked at him with tears of her own realising that from the details on his face that these years weren't fake, Kori, Crimson and Orochi had genuinely spent years being starved and tortured by their Fusion Counterparts.

To comfort Kori, Standard Rose lifted one of her hands and started to stroke his head softly.

Kori just gave a sad smile as he returned the favour by lowering one of his hands and began rubbing her belly to ease the uncomfortable feeling of growing that he knew Rose wasn't a fan of.

Standard Rose relaxed into Kori's touch and just concentrated on that, while she used her other hand and rubbed his back.

Kori shivered from the feeling as her hand was going directly over his spine, which she could now feel to her horror.

Standard Rose moved her hand away from Kori's spine and rubbed one of the sides of his back, while giving him a look saying _I love you_.

"I love you too," Kori smiled, as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead which made her giggle as his beard tickled her.

Standard Rose moved her hand from his head to his beard and started to feel it.

Kori just smiled as he let her feel it as he knew that she wasn't used to seeing him with a beard, especially one as long as his was now.

Standard Rose stopped feeling his beard, before she moved her hand to his cheek and used her thumb to rub it softly.

Kori leaned into the touch as he enjoyed the warm feeling as he kept rubbing Rose but also found her really soft and comfortable as he was sleeping up right against a wall with chains holding him up or the solid ground.

Standard Rose softened her eyes at him, as she let him continue to lay on her, as his body was fragile from his body being starved for four years.

Crimson and Orochi saw that Kori was getting away with all this and started to make their over to their Rose's.

XYZ and Synchro Rose did the same as their Standard counterpart and let them lay on them with small smiles.

"You're so soft…" Orochi said subconsciously thinking he was thinking that to himself.

Synchro Rose stroked Orochi's head softly, while also playing with some of his hair with her other hand that wasn't stroking his head.

Orochi felt his hair being put into braids as he laid and rubbed Synchro Rose's belly.

Synchro Rose relaxed into his touch, as she continued to put small braids into his hair.

Crimson on the other hand just laid soft kisses on XYZ Rose's stomach as he also rubbed it making sure that she felt no pain or discomfort.

XYZ Rose relaxed her body, as she was happy that Crimson was easing the pain and discomfort of her stomach expanding.

The six of them stayed like that until Fusion Rose felt completely satisfied with being fucked by Dracul and looked at her counterparts with a big smirk at the fact they were even bigger than XYZ Rose was before.

"Looks like the whales are going nicely," Fusion Rose said giggling.

"You really love torturing them now after they tried fattening you up," Dracul laughed, as Fusion Rose just looked at them with a sadistic smirk.

"Of course I would and they deserve it, for what they did," Fusion Rose said him.

"So when do you think they would've had enough?" Dracul asked not really caring as her three counterparts were her toys while his counterparts were all his to torture.

"About… three whole days," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"Wow they're gonna be _fat as fuck_ when that time is up," Dracul laughed putting emphasis on the three words while his wife just kept smirking.

"At least your counterparts get a comfortable _bed_ to sleep on," Fusion Rose said giggling.

"That's true" Dracul laughed.

"Hear that girls, you're gonna be the fattest girls in all of the dimensions after three whole days," Dracul laughed, while the girl's eyes widened in pure fear before they began sobbing through the hose.

"Your boyfriend's must be _so_ happy that you three get the honour of being the fattest girls in your dimensions," Fusion Rose giggled.

"You… assholes…" Kori, Crimson and Orochi gritted in a tired anger.

"So, what will be their punishment be, for saying that to us?" Fusion Rose asked Dracul.

"How about this…" Dracul smirked as he used his powers to break all the bones in their left arms making them scream in total agony.

"I definitely like that a lot," Fusion Rose said smirking, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I think you're amazing," Dracul stated, with a smirk on his face.

"I know what you are, but what am I?" Fusion Rose asked in a teasing manner.

"My dirty little kitty," Dracul smirked, as he led Fusion Rose to their favourite cupboard and pulled out two bottles of wine.

"Yay! My favourite drink!" Fusion Rose said in a kiddish tone.

"Now how about we get smashed before we smash some more in the bedroom," Dracul said, after taking a large swig of wine straight from the bottle while Fusion Rose joined him.

"Should we toss our counterparts in the cell?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"I think they'll be too fat for their cells," Dracul laughed.

"Then where should we put them?" Fusion Rose asked.

"I think this place has a hu~ge basement so we'll stick their fatasses in there…*hic*" Dracul laughed after another large swig.

"Okay… *hic*" Fusion Rose said giggling, while taking another drink.

"Now… let's get to fuckin' *hic*" Dracul smirked, as he picked up his wife as they began drinking more wine, as they got closer and closer to the bedroom but remembered they had to move their counterparts so turned around as the fat Roses were being lifted up, hoses still in their mouths, and lead them through the building before finally ending up in a huge basement that was pretty much thirty times the size of all three of them combined.

"Wow… *hic* this place is huge… *hic*" Fusion Rose said giggling.

"They'll fill it *hic* by the time you're done *hic* with them" Dracul stated laughing with her.

"Well, see you in three days… *hic* while, you three go back to your cell… *hic* stay in there for another four days…*hic* now, if you excuse us we're going to our room to fuck… _a lot_ *hic*" Fusion Rose said.

"We'll let the guards *hic* handle them… *hic* Right now I want me some sweet cat girl ass…*hic*" Dracul stated while licking his lips, as he carried Fusion Rose in his arms.

"And I want your big dick… *hic* in my ass…" Rose said to Dracul.

"You're gonna get my dick *hic* in a lot of places… you dirty whore of a cat girl *hic*" Dracul smirked, as he saw the pure thick lust clouding her eyes.

"So, what other places… *hic* are you going to fuck?..." Rose asked her husband.

"I'm gonna fuck…*hic* your ass, your pussy, your mouth and I'm having you use your tits on me as well *hic*" Dracul smirked, as he moved his hand to grab her ass roughly.

Rose gasped out in pleasure, while also moaning loudly.

"You've got such a great fucking ass... *hic*" Dracul stated still smirking.

"And you have an amazing cock… *hic*" Rose said.

"Why do you *hic* think it's amazing…*hic*?" Dracul asked knowing the answer, but loved to hear his wife brag about him.

"Since, it's so big and thick… *hic* while it feels amazing inside me… *hic* when you thrust in a fast speed… *hic*" Rose said smirking.

"Is that why you can't get enough of it…*hic*?" Dracul teased.

"Pretty much… *hic*" Rose said giggling.

"Now let's get to business… *hic*" Dracul smirked, as he kicked open their bedroom door.

"Yes, lets… *hic*" Rose said, with a small smirk.

 **. . . . . .**

After three whole days of continuous drinking, fucking and ruling over three dimensions Fusion Rose wanted to check up on her other counterparts were doing and more specifically how fat the three of them had become because she wanted nothing but revenge on them.

When Fusion walked into the basement and started to laugh at how huge her counterparts were from the three days on the hose.

" _Dracul, you need to see this,_ " Fusion Rose said to her husband through the link, while still laughing.

" _On my way,"_ Dracul stated, as he made his way down to the basement and looked in shock before laughing with his wife.

"Jesus Christ they're massive!" Dracul laughed, as he looked at the three huge counterparts who were pretty much the size of houses.

They had become so big that their necks no longer existed, it was just torso then their fat faces, due to their sizes as well the three couldn't even move they could only just sit their on their fat ass's and sob quietly.

"I wonder what Wind head will say to his girlfriend being this big," Fusion Rose said laughing.

"He'll probably have a hard on," Dracul laughed, as he used his powers to start moving his counterparts.

"Plus, weren't you going to merge with your counterparts today?" Fusion Rose asked her husband.

"Thank you for reminding me my love," Dracul smirked, as he threw his counterparts into the room.

"Oh my god…" The three of them said in pure shock at the sights of their girlfriends.

"So, what do you think of their new sizes?" Fusion Rose asked the three other boys, with a smirk.

"What have you done to them?!" Kori asked in shocked tone.

"They've just been on the hose for three days, it's no big deal," Fusion Rose said to him.

"Look at them! They're huge! I can't even see their faces from down here!" Crimson shouted in anger.

"It's not like it's going to matter, since you three will be merge with my hubby soon," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"We're letting you have your last goodbyes before you three disappear so get to climbing," Dracul stated, as the three counterparts began climbing up their girlfriends, until they were on top of their massive breasts and were able to see their faces.

"Kori/Crimson/Orochi…" all three Rose's said crying, as they looked at their boyfriends.

The three of them crawled forward struggling, like they were with the climbing, because of the soft bouncy flesh.

"Are you okay?" The three of them asked in concern.

"No.. since you'll be gone forever…" all three Rose's said sobbing.

"Don't think about that… let's try and keep these last few moments happy okay?" All of them said with smiles on their faces.

"Okay…" all three Rose's said, with small smiles.

The three boys moved forward and kissed their girlfriends on the lips going straight away into using their tongues while out of instinct the Rose's tried to moved their arms up but couldn't.

All three Rose's wrestled they tongues with their boyfriend's tongues, but lost.

The six of them stayed like this until Dracul and Fusion Rose floated up earning glares from the three fat Roses.

"Well, your time's up, so let's go Albino, Flame head and Wind head," Fusion Rose said to them.

"I love you…" The three of them said with a sad smile, as they floated towards Dracul.

"How about we do this in the throne room," Fusion Rose suggested to her husband.

"Great idea," Dracul smirked, as he pulled his counterparts along with him as they made their way to the throne room.

"So, how are you going to merge with your counterparts?" Rose asked Dracul.

"Straight up murder," Dracul smirked, as he stabbed all three of them in the chest, as they began to glow.

"Well, good luck," Rose said to him smiling.

After a large flash of light only a single slim figure remained with a large set of spiky black hair that changed from purple to white then green and finally red, it always stayed on purple the longest.

Rose stared at this new look as he had armoured trousers that sat just below his waist and of dragon features but he was even slimmer and his muscles were basically in her eyes, Rose didn't even care that he was shirtless now.

"Kori..." Rose said his name softly, getting use to the name on her tongue.

"So this is who I was… the names all feel natural now… Dracul, Kori, Orochi… Crimson," The originally of Dracul stated, as he looked at Rose.

"Well, it's kind of weird seeing the Original counterpart of your boyfriend, then after seeing you in flashbacks from my Original counterpart," Rose said to him.

"I'm still the Dracul you know, my love," The original _Dracul_ stated, with a smirk.

"Well, that's good," Rose said smiling, as she kissed him on the lips.

Dracul kissed back, as he immediately squeezed her ass.

Rose moaned in the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

"Let's not waste time here, let's go torture your counterparts first," _Dracul_ stated.

"Okay," Rose said smirking.

When Dracul got to the basement he flew up so the other Rose's could see him as they looked in shock and horror.

"What have you done with Kori/Crimson/Orochi?!" all three Rose's asked.

"They became a part of me," Dracul smirked.

"He looks much sexier than before, with the new look," Fusion Rose said smirking, as she flew up to her husband.

"This is who I was meant to be… this power… it feels right," Dracul stated, as he looked down at his hands that were pulsating out large amounts of power.

"Well, with you on our side we can defeat Academia," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"I'll do it with ease," Dracul smirked.

"Now, all we need is Zarc and we have three of four, so we need Yuri," Fusion Rose said.

"We'll get him in the invasion of Academia," Dracul stated simply.

"So, how should we torture my counterparts?" Fusion Rose asked.

"Well you do have a lot more of them to whip now because they're basically mountains of lard," Dracul smirked.

"True~" Fusion Rose said, as she formed a psychic whip in her hand and started to whip her counterparts quickly and painfully, making them scream in agony.

The pain felt ten times worse now compared to previous times as their skin was so much more sensitive now so every impact felt so much worse.

Fusion Rose continued to whip their bodies, until she managed to whip their bodies in every place possible and they were dripping with blood.

"How do you feel my love?" Dracul smirked, as he walked behind his wife and placed his hands on her hips.

"Better. Now I want to starve them now, so we can see how much fat is really on them," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"As you wish," Dracul smirked.

"Now, how about we go to our bedroom and test out this new form of yours," Fusion Rose suggested smirking.

"I thought you'd never ask," Dracul smirked, as he trailed his long tongue up Fusion Rose's neck making her shiver.

Fusion Rose moaned from the sensation of his tongue trailing up her neck, but still making her shiver and was really enjoying the sensation.

"I didn't expect your tongue to be that long, but I can't wait to see what you do with it on my body, along with your _big boy_ ," Fusion Rose said, as she licked her lips when she said the last words, while trailing her hand down to his pants and started to rub his shaft.

"You're gonna be in for a surprise when you see my new _big boy,_ " Dracul smirked.

"Well, I can't wait," Fusion Rose said smirking, as she continued to rub his shaft through his pants.

Dracul forced her hand away and picked her up with one hand, as Fusion Rose just felt the new muscles in his arms with a smirk.

"You definitely got some nice muscles from fusing with those idiots," Fusion Rose said, as she felt his new muscles with her hands.

"That's one of the only good things fusing with them," Dracul stated.

"Even though they were skin and bone," Fusion Rose said giggling.

Dracul kicked open the door to their bedroom and threw her onto the bed, as he undid his pants to reveal his dick to Rose which was now even bigger making Rose gasp and smirk as she tried to not show that she was worried about his new size even fitting in her.

"Your big boy really is bigger than before," Rose said.

"I bet you're looking forward to me shoving this in you," Dracul smirked, as he put a hand under his shaft so she could get a better look at his dick.

"Well, it should be interesting to fit that inside me," Rose said to Dracul.

"Well prepare yourself and your tight pussy," Dracul smirked, as climbed on top of Rose and aimed his dick with her wet lips making her gulp at how big he truly was when lined up with her womanhood.

Rose was about to say something but Dracul thrusted into her making her scream out as she felt like her lower body was being ripped in two due to the heavy amount of stretching, but almost as fast as the pain started it turned into nothing but huge waves of pleasure. Rose's mouth was already letting out moans and trying to deal with the sheer size as saliva dripped from her mouth all the while her eyes were nothing but lust and Dracul could swear he could see hearts in her eyes as she tried to buck her hips but couldn't.

"Dracul, fuck me now…" Rose moaned out to him.

"You seem eager," Dracul smirked.

"I just want you to thrust inside me relentlessly…" Rose moaned out.

"Do you want me to thrust? Or do you want me to fuck you like there's no tomorrow or perhaps until you can't feel your insides because you can barely handle me just being inside you now," Dracul smirked even more.

"I pick option three… I... _want_ … option three," Rose said to him.

Dracul only licked his lips, as he began to fuck Rose senseless not even starting off slow as she was screaming his name to the high heavens, as she grabbed the bed sheets under her and gripped them tightly to the point where they were almost tearing.

Almost the second Dracul had started his assault on Rose her mind was nothing but lust, all she could think about was fucking, his dick and cumming.

Within the first half hour, Rose lost it and did a huge load of cum over Dracul's dick.

And even then Dracul didn't show any signs of stopping, he just kept going and going for what seemed like an eternity as she couldn't feel anything but the what seemed like endless pleasure shooting through her numb body, she couldn't even feel Dracul cum in her due to how numb she was.

Eventually Dracul had felt like he done enough and let out his final load of cum before looking down at his wife who was now just pleasure filled rag doll with cum leaking out of her vagina as she struggled to talk and was even missing words in her sentences.

"Felt… good… feel… numb… as… fuck…" Rose said struggling a lot.

"Try and move any part of you that isn't your head," Dracul ordered, as he watched her body twitch, but not even move an inch from the sprawled out state she was in.

"I… can't… way… too... numb…" Rose said to him.

"Well _that's_ what my new big boy can do you filthy whore," Dracul smirked as he turned his wife's body over and smacked her ass hard making sure she at least felt it before lying down next to her and moving her into a cuddling position but he was still able to keep a hand on her thick and huge ass.

"I… love… you… Dracul…" Rose said, before closing her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you too my queen," Dracul smiled, as he let her sleep but made he never took his hand away from her ass as they slept.


	24. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry for not not updating sooner, but school and all that.**

 **I don't know when I will update next, but be patient as I will be writing it.**

 **But, always on with the story.**

* * *

Another week had passed by, both Fusion Rose and Dracul were making plans for invading the Fusion dimension and kill the Leo Akaba, while the other Rose's were still in the basement and during that week they lost a bit of weight from not eating anything, so their body was using all that fat that they built up and started to chew at it, making them lose the weight.

At the moment both Fusion Rose and Dracul were drinking some of Rose's favourite wine, as it was sweet and really fruity which she liked about it.

"This wine… *hic* is so good~ *hic*" Rose purred, as she kept drinking her glass of wine.

"Yes, just like the other twenty times you've said it, my love," Dracul chuckled, as he scratched her ear making the drunk neko purr more.

"So, when are… *hic* we going out… *hic* to invade Academia today?~ *hic*" Rose asked Dracul purring.

"Are you sure, my love? You are pretty drunk?" Dracul chuckled, as she moved closer into him.

"Yeah… *hic* I'll do fine… *hic*" Rose said to him.

"If you say so…" Dracul stated, as he grabbed Rose's hand and led her to the balcony in front of their adoring subjects cheering and at the very front the best duelists from the XYZ, Synchro and Standard Dimensions.

"Did you want to… *hic* do a speech, before… *hic* we head to war? *hic" Rose asked Dracul.

"Sure. People of the world! Listen well! The time has come for us to rule everything and you'll be the soldiers to do it! Serve your king and queen till your last breath and you'll given an honor above all honors! Now show no mercy and fight for your rulers!" Dracul shouted to the people below making them cheer loudly.

"That speech… *hic* was pretty amazing… *hic*" Rose said smiling at him.

"Thanks, but I think you're saying that because you're my queen," Dracul laughed.

"No, it's because… *hic* I love you… *hic*" Rose said, as she leaned on him.

"Damn right," Dracul smirked, moving his hand down and grabbed her ass.

Rose moaned lowly, while looking at Dracul.

"We should probably get going… *hic*" Rose said to him.

"Let me just enjoy your big fat ass," Dracul growled squeezing her a little harder.

"If that is what… *hic* my Master wants… *hic* then go right ahead… *hic*" Rose said to him.

Dracul just smirked, as he moved his other hand around so each was grabbing one of her ass cheeks hard while smirking.

Rose moaned lowly, while enjoying the feeling of her ass being squeezed.

"I don't what you did to make it this big but your ass is fucking great," Dracul growled, still repeatedly squeezing her thick ass realising that her ass was bigger than when he fucked her the night before.

"Well, let's just say… *hic* that I asked… *hic* my magician to make… *hic* my ass bigger… *hic* along with my breasts… *hic* ever so often… *hic*" Rose said to Dracul.

"I was wondering why your bikini top was looking smaller and smaller on these huge things," Dracul growled, as he now grabbed her breasts instead of her ass and licked his lips at the fact her breasts were so big they showed more than enough side and under boob on her what used to fit her perfectly bikini.

"Well, since you were… *hic* making your cock bigger… *hic* I thought of making… *hic* my breasts and ass bigger… *hic*" Rose said.

"You know if we do anal now I can do it even harder since you have some more cushioning on this fat ass," Dracul smirked, as he smacked her ass hard making it jiggle ever so slightly from the impact.

"Wait, you've been holding back… *hic* this whole time, but why?... *hic*" Rose asked Dracul.

"Trust me, you couldn't handle me fucking you at my best," Dracul smirked, while Rose's drunk mind immediately saw that as a challenge.

"I'm pretty sure… *hic* I can handle it no problem… *hic*" Rose said to Dracul, with confidence.

"Oh really? Well let's see then," Dracul smirked, as he threw her onto the bed and bent her over.

"Now, let's see you… *hic* at your best… *hic*" Rose said to Dracul, with a smirk.

Dracul pulled her skirt down and his underwear before shoving his dick inside her ass and began fucking her with almost every ounce of power and speed he had shoving Rose's face into the pillows from the force, as she was already seeing stars.

Rose moaned loudly, while also being muffled by the pillow.

Dracul grabbed her head by her hair and lifted her head up so her moans could be heard to him making him go even harder and faster shocking Rose.

"Dracul!" Rose moaned even louder from the sudden faster pace.

The dragon king just kept going and going at a ungodly pace and power, but Rose didn't care as she felt like her body was in heaven.

"DRACUL!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, before she came on herself, Dracul and the bed with a large amount of her cum.

Dracul just let out a low chuckle, as he wasn't even close to done.

"This… feels… so… fucking… good… *hic*" Rose said between moans.

"This is what my best feels like, my love… how good go do you feel?" Dracul asked in growls left his mouth.

"So… fucking… good…*hic* you… should… use… your… best… more… often…" Rose moaned out.

"Sure thing, since this fat ass can handle it," Dracul smirked, as he smacked her ass.

Rose moaned out in pleasure and continued until she came again.

The two of them kept this up for hours until Rose was exhausted but satisfied, not to mention full of Dracul's cum.

Rose collapsed onto the bed, as her body was completely numb from Dracul going at his best.

"Looks like you could only just handle my best," Dracul smirked.

"But… it… felt… so… good… *hic*" Rose said between breathes.

"Tell you what, when this war is over… I'll wreck you so hard, so fast and in every conceivable position for the whole day you'll won't be able to stand for a whole week," Dracul stated to his drunk little cat girl with a growly tone.

"Fuck yes… *hic* I accept… that challenge… *hic*" Rose said, with a weak smirk.

"You just want to feel that kind of pleasure again don't you?" Dracul chuckled.

"Hell yes! *hic*" Rose said to Dracul.

"You sluty kitty," Dracul laughed scratching her cat ear.

"But, I'm your sluty kitty though~ *hic*" Rose purred, managing to place a hand on his chest.

"Yeah my fat assed, big titted, slutty kitty," Dracul smirked.

"But, you love it… *hic*" Rose said.

"Damn right I love it," Dracul smirked, as he gave her breasts a quick squeeze.

Rose moaned lightly, either though her body was still quite numb, but was slowly getting feeling back.

"So do you want to keep fucking or do you have something else on your mind?" Dracul asked his wife.

"So, what do you think… *hic* the professor will be planning… *hic* for our arrival?" Rose asked her husband.

"We're powerful gods now, he couldn't be ready if he tried. And you still didn't answer my question," Dracul smirked.

"Well, what do you mean… *hic* by what else on my mind? *hic*" Rose asked him.

"Like did you want to do anything else like drinking more wine or something else?" Dracul said to Rose, hands still tightly on her breasts.

"Yes~ I want more wine~ *hic*" Rose purred.

"Anything for you my love," Dracul smirked, making several bottles of wine float in making Rose's eyes widen.

"Do you even think I will… *hic* be able to drink that much? *hic*" Rose asked Dracul.

"Who said you're the only one drinking," Dracul smirked.

"Well, let's see who… *hic* can get the drunkest… *hic*" Rose smirking.

"No fair you've got a head start," Dracul laughed.

"Well, you could catch… *hic* up to me if… *hic* your quick enough… *hic*" Rose said.

"I have no chance beating you at drinking," Dracul stated, with a small laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that… *hic* you could if you tried… *hic*" Rose said to her husband.

"Not with how much you drink," Dracul laughed.

"Pretty true… *hic*" Rose said giggling.

"Now a toast… to your tits… and my huge dick," Dracul laughed.

"Cheers!~" Rose said, as she began to drink her drink quickly, before refilling it and this continued until she got to her tenth wine bottle, as now she had a big drunk blush on her face.

Dracul on the other had was only on his eighth bottle and only had a small drunk blush.

"You…*hic* are such an…*hic* alco… alcoholic… that's it *hic*..." Dracul said to her swaying slightly.

Rose giggled, as she just leaned forward and kissed Dracul on the lips.

Dracul leaned back on the bed they were on and placed his hands on her ass, as he kissed back.

Rose moaned loudly in the kiss, before roughly sticking her tongue in his mouth and made out with him.

The two kept making out heavily, but Dracul made sure to never move his hands from her ass.

Rose grind slightly on Dracul, while still making out with him heavily.

Dracul forced her to grind a little closer so her lower lips were rubbing against his shaft.

Rose moaned in the kiss, as she grinds faster against his shaft, making her moan louder in the kiss.

Dracul smirked at how easy Rose was moaning and just made a set of psychic hands and began groping Rose's enormous breasts.

Rose had enough teasing and thrusted herself on Dracul's cock, making her moan really loudly.

Dracul chuckled at the fact she was going to try and ride him with his new size, but made sure to keep fondling her ass and breasts.

Rose used her powers to help her jump up and down on his large cock, making her moans louder.

"Let me give you a hand there my love," Dracul growled, as he gripped her ass a little rougher and began forcing her down on him.

While that was happening, Rose used both her hands to roam his chest and would pinch his nipples every so often.

"Two can play at this game," Dracul smirked, as he moved his hands were still on Rose's breasts, but her nipples were between his index and middle finger, as he began roughly pinching her nipples sending a really rough sensation of pleasure through them.

"Dracul!" Rose moaned out loudly.

"Don't tell me you're even more sensitive because of these huge things," Dracul chuckled, giving Rose and single but rough squeeze on her breasts.

From the touch Rose moaned even louder, while looking at Dracul with lust filled eyes.

"Shall I take that as a yes then?" Dracul smirked, as he gave the same rough squeeze to her breasts and ass again making the lust grow even more.

"Yes, Master~ *hic*" Rose purred moaning.

'Not enough lust…' Dracul thought, as he gave another squeeze and sent a jolt of electricity up her spine and kept going and repeating this process to keep the lust, want and pure horniness within Rose to levels she had never felt before.

"Master!~" Rose yelled purring, as she came and tightened her walls around his cock.

"Come on… you can get hornier than that… where's my sluty little kitty?" Dracul smirked teasingly.

"Well, do you have ways… *hic* to get me more hornier?... *hic*" Rose asked smirking, in a challenging tone.

Dracul only smirked, as he used flame powers to increase the room temperature drastically making Rose sweat and her body hot all the while she could feel Dracul growing inside her making her gasp in a moan.

"Master~" Rose moaned purring loudly, from the sudden change in size of his shaft increasing bit by bit.

Dracul just kept increasing his dick size to the point where Rose's insides couldn't stretch any more to fit the size and gave himself more length, as well so he could hit the back of her and still have room to spare.

"Fuck Master~... *hic* you're so fucking big~... *hic*" Rose said purring and moaning even louder.

"Well you're now riding the biggest dick in all four dimensions my love, I would make it bigger for you but I'd end up hurting you from stretching you so much," Dracul smirked with pride.

"Did you forget that… *hic* if I feel pain… *hic* I feel pleasure instead… *hic*" Rose said to him.

"Okay, then tell me when to stop~" Dracul smirked with a sadistic chuckle, as he began increasing the girth and length of his already huge dick.

Dracul continued to increase his huge cock, until Rose stopped him when he was about triple his size.

"Jesus christ… you made me get so big I can see a bulge of where my dick is," Dracul laughed, as he pointed at long and thick bulge that went up to Rose's waistline and a little bit more.

"Well, at least I… *hic* can handle this… *hic* unlike other girls… *hic*" Rose said, as she used one of her hands to trail up the bulge being shown.

"Somehow, I mean I thought you'd stop at double girth size but this is something else… and it makes me impressed," Dracul stated with a slight twitch on his face as not only was Rose beyond tight now, her stroking the bulge meant she was stroking his tip and shaft while in that soft, wet tightness that was her pussy.

"Well, I didn't want double… *hic* I wanted triple as it… *hic* is better and I get… *hic* more of you inside me… *hic*" Rose said.

"Mission accomplished, now let's see what one thrust does-" Dracul said with a smirk on his face, as he gave one upward thrust and Rose was already screaming in absolute mind numbing pleasure, as she grabbed his shoulders and gripped hold of them so tight she drew blood and after a second of recovery she was already trying to catch her breath.

"I dare you to… *hic* fuck me until… *hic* I pass out… *hic*" Rose dared her husband, with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted," Dracul smirked, as he quickly flipped their positions so Rose was on her back on the bed and Dracul was on top of her and began ruthlessly thrusting in and out of her at his fastest and hardest speed sending Rose straight into a climax and made her keep screaming in pleasure that filled up the entire building from how loud they were, even the three other Rose's could hear them and they were in complete shock at the noise Rose was making from the insane amount of fucking, seconds slowed down and felt like hours of pure ecstasy shooting through every inch of her shaking body.

Rose kept trying to grab onto something to let her grip out but the constant climaxes made it impossible, as she felt so weak but at the same time she felt as if her mind, body and spirit were all pleasure that they couldn't even contain.

After what felt like an eternity of constant fucking and orgasms Rose could feel her consciousness slipping and reached up weakly to her sex monster of a husband and put her shaking hand on his cheek and gave her best attempt of a loving smile, before she went completely limp and faded into unconsciousness still feeling the ecstasy of Dracul's dick, as he kept going into her unconscious body, as he need to be satisfied as well.

It took a while but eventually gave one last thrust into Rose and let out the biggest load of cum in his life, as he gasped for air.

"Fucking hell… ah shit… you… better go down… I need… to fucking sleep…" Dracul ordered his own dick seeing that he was still hard as steel inside her, while his and Rose's cum seeped out of the almost non existent gap between her inner walls and his dick.

"Fine… one more… round…" Dracul gritted, as he began fucking Rose senseless in her sleep making her moan loudly as she slept, half an hour passed before he let out another huge load and felt himself getting slowly softer but as he pulled out he saw, not only the sheer amount of cum coming from Rose's recovering pussy but all over their sheets as well.

Dracul let out an annoyed sigh, as he lifted Rose up and cleaned her with his powers in the bathroom and quickly changed the sheets before setting his out cold wife down who was struggling for breath even though she was sleeping and laid down next to her and looked down at his now completely flaccid dick to see that it was eight and half inches in length and girth was big enough for his hand to struggle to wrap around it.

"Fuck yes…" Dracul smirked with pride, as he moved Rose on top of him so she was resting on his chest and maneuvered her a little before sticking his flaccid dick in her with the idea that when she wakes up in the morning she'll be already fucking his morning wood without any choice.

Dracul just chuckled at the idea before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

When morning came around, Rose slowly opened her eyes and slowly started to feel something inside her, before realising that it was her husband's huge cock, making her slightly wet and making her tightened her walls around his shaft, as she wanted him to wake up and give her his attention.

However Dracul was showing no sign of waking so Rose bit her lower lip and decided to take matters into her own hands.

'So, he was planning for this to happen' Rose thought, as she used her powers to help her jump up and down on his cock, making her moan loudly and making her even more hornier and wetter, making it easier to slid up and down on her husband's huge cock and making her moan even more and louder.

The movements made Dracul's cock go fully erect inside her making a little harder for her to ride him, but even more pleasurable.

"God fucking dammit Dracul… you and your big fucking cock…" Rose moaned out, as she looked at her sleeping husband.

Dracul's body reacted to the feeling of being rided and his hands went onto Rose's ass shocking her, but that shock got turned into pleasure very quickly as even though he was fast asleep, Dracul was forcing down Rose even more hitting the back of her insides and then some making her scream out in pleasure, as her body shook and her mouth was watering.

"Master!~" Rose purred moaning loudly.

Rose kept moaning over and over, riding her husband's impossibly large dick with her tongue hanging out, as the moans just kept flowing out of her mouth like the saliva that trickled of the end of her tongue.

Rose continued this for about an hour, before she couldn't hold it back anymore and came.

As Rose was heavily gasping for air she felt another upward thrust insides her making her moan, as she looked down to see her husband awake with his hands behind his head with a big smirk on his face.

"You fucking... planned this… last night… didn't you…" Rose said between moans.

"What gives you that idea, my love?" Dracul smirked, as he watched Rose moan and gasp for air from him just being so deep inside her.

"Well, first off… you were still… inside me this… morning and second… you were wanting… to fuck me… again in the morning…" Rose said to him.

"You enjoyed it though so you shouldn't really complain, otherwise you'll never get this dick again," Dracul smirked, as he stroked the base of his shaft, as it wasn't even inside Rose.

"You wouldn't ever… dare try doing… that, got it…" Rose said in a threatening tone, making her eyes glow a light red thanks to her powers.

"Alright, I won't take my dick away from you… you complete slut," Dracul smirked evilly, as he reached up and began to fondle her breasts, as Rose's threatening face and voice broke into moans and a slutty expression.

"Why do you… have this effect… on me… all the time?..." Rose asked moaning.

"Because you've been longing for a man that could satisfy you… now you've got one who can satisfy you then keep satisfying you almost an hour after you're done… your body yearns for constant satisfaction, it yearns for me, it tasted true sin now it wants nothing but the feeling all over again," Dracul said to Rose, with a smirk.

"You're damn right… about that, Master~" Rose said to him.

"You wouldn't last a day without me inside you, your body wants- no _needs_ sin and I'm the only one to provide such a feeling," Dracul stated as he gave a thrust upwards making Rose shake in pleasure.

"That's for sure…" Rose said moaning.

"You're married to the devil so I know how to make you enjoy blissful sin," Dracul growled, as his pointed tongue licked his lips at the sight of Rose riding him with her breasts bouncing up and down, eyes fogged up with lust, heavenly moans escaping her mouth and the horny blush that was plastered over her face.

"True… but, that's what… I love about you…" Rose said to him.

"You love everything about me don't you, you filthy whore," Dracul growled, as he whispered in her ear making her shiver, as his tongue danced across her collarbone.

"Yes, I do~ Master!~" Rose said, as she came.

"Louder!" Dracul ordered, as he gripped her left breast as tight as he could almost drawing blood.

"YES, I DO, MASTER!~" Rose yelled out.

"Now scream! I want the whole fucking world to know you're my filthy whore!" Dracul ordered again, as he used his other hand to grip her right breast just as hard, as he began forcing her down on his dick with a little help of some upward thrusts.

"I'M YOUR FILTHY WHORE! WHO ENJOYS HER MASTER FUCKING HER UNTIL SHE PASSES OUT FROM EXHAUSTION!" Rose screams at the top of her lungs.

"Good girl, now time for your reward," Dracul smirked, as he pulled out of Rose making her gasp out from the sudden feeling of emptiness, but her eyes only widened as her face was forced into the pillow from being flipped over onto her front before feeling Dracul enter her with his dick in the doggystyle position making her scream in ecstasy, as her demon of a husband felt even bigger, if it was even possible.

"Fuck Master~ You feel even bigger~" Rose purred moaning.

Dracul only just gained a small sadistic glint in his eyes, as he grabbed her ass hard and went faster… and faster and faster and faster until he was going at an unmatchable speed that Rose couldn't even handle as her body, like last night was cumming hard and due to the speed and force it was almost constant making Rose weaker by the second, as she could only scream in pleasure from the feeling.

"Master!~" Rose yelled out, as she came again but a little harder.

Dracul just kept going and going sending Rose through an impossible spiral of pleasure she struggled to comprehend.

Rose continued to moan out Dracul's name until she came again and a little more than last time.

It took thirty minutes but Dracul finally came surprising Rose, as it was the biggest load she had felt from him, while conscious anyway.

"I'm surprised you're still conscious unlike last night," Dracul smirked, as he took a short breather to get his energy back.

"Well, what can I say, I just want to stay awake," Rose said to him.

"I think I've got three more loads in me before I'm done, you think you can handle that?" Dracul asked his wife, with a smirk.

"Do you really need to ask me that, even though you should know the answer to that," Rose said to him smirking back.

"I know, I just like hearing you admit it," Dracul chuckled.

"Now, just fuck me already," Rose said to her husband.

Dracul complied and began fucking Rose senseless again for the next hour and a half until he had let out as many loads as he could, while Rose was on the bed shaking and gasping from the aftermath of pleasure.

"Your cum... feels... so good... inside me~" Rose purred.

"I can tell from how much you're shaking," Dracul laughed.

Rose kissed Dracul on the lips, before pulling away and resting her head on his chest.

"We'll rest here for a bit then go get some food and maybe go check on the whales downstairs, and maybe make them jealous with this," Dracul smirked, as he indicated to his dick.

"Can I have some wine with my food?" Rose looked at him, with pleading eyes.

"Of course, anything you want," Dracul smiled, trailing the back of his index and middle finger along her cheek.

"Yay!" Rose said smiling, as she leaned into the touch while looking at Dracul.

"I'll have our slaves prepare it all now for after we go pay your counterparts a visit," Dracul stated, as he got up and floated over his clothes and put them on before waiting at the door for his wife.

"Okay," Rose said, as she used her powers to float over some of her clothes, which was a hot pink tank top that showed a lot of her cleavage, red tight short shorts that showed her big ass, a red jacket that went to her hips and the sleeves went down to her elbows and wore black knee high boots, then she walked over to Dracul.

"I'm liking the new style," Dracul smirked, as he moved a hand behind her and kept it firmly on her ass.

"Thanks, now let's go, shall we?" Rose said to him smirking back.

The two of them began walking towards the basement in a comfortable silence, as Rose rested her head on his chest while Dracul kept his hand on her ass giving the occasional squeeze to make her let out a small moan.

They made it to the basement to see the other Rose's sitting there and their bodies starting to lose the fat that they had gained, so it was starting to roll off them slowly.

"Look's like they're starting to lose the weight you forced on them," Dracul laughed.

"Oh well, if they lose it, they lose it. At least it showed how fat they got through the process," Rose said to him smirking.

"Now then, I'm guessing you three have heard all the commotion coming from my wife?" Dracul asked the other three counterparts knowing already what the answer was.

"Yes…" All three of them said weakly and there voice was raspy.

"Well we decided to give you the honor of seeing why she was screaming so loud," Dracul smirked, as he forced Fusion Rose into a heated kiss and groped her breasts a little before pulling back and undoing his pants before pulling down his underwear to reveal his huge erection to the other three girls as they looked in pure shock at it while Fusion Rose licked her lips, as she had felt it inside her but never actually looked at it.

"How the hell is it that big!" All three of the Rose's yelled out in shock.

"Ask my wife, she's the one who wanted it this big," Dracul smirked.

"I bet you three would of wanted it this big, if your boyfriends could do the same thing as my husband," Fusion Rose said smirking.

"First time she got fucked by this thing, she passed out screaming in pleasure," Dracul smirked proudly, as he slowly stroked himself making Fusion Rose bite her bottom lip, as he was getting all to tempting now.

"But, it felt so fucking amazing and something my counterparts can't handle," Fusion Rose said.

"You know all three of them right now are imagining themselves riding and getting fucked by this monster right?" Dracul said to his wife making her mad at the other three counterparts as they were wide eyed at that Dracul shared what they thought were their own private thoughts.

"Well, they won't even get that chance, as it's mine and mine alone," Fusion Rose said to her husband.

"Why not set a temptation and fuck me here and now so they can witness what they'll never get," Dracul suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Fusion Rose smirked, as she walked up to him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

" _Now, I want you to fuck me as hard and fast as possible in front of them, making them jealous,_ " Fusion Rose said through the link.

" _Of course my love, and prepare for even more,_ " Dracul stated, as his body got coated in a dark white aura that looked like Kori's blue lightning fire aura showing his wife he wasn't kidding, as she already felt the heat and power radiating off him making Rose feel even hornier.

Just from the heat it self made her wet and her eyes went from clear to lustful in a matter of seconds, before jumping onto Dracul and kissed him heavily, then she began to suck on his neck leaving hickies here and there.

Dracul didn't react at all to the hickies and instead lifted her up a little in his arms and penetrated her with his dick making her wrap her arms around the back of his neck gripping his hair tightly, as he made a see through psychic wall and forced her against it,as he kept thrusting insanely hard and fast making her think that Dracul was going split her insides in two and she loved it.

It certainly helped that Dracul started forcing her down even more, as he thrusted trying to get as much of his dick inside her which resulted in the very back of her walls being hit repeatedly by Dracul's tip.

'I wish that was me doing that with my boyfriend' all three Rose's thought in a sad and jealous tone.

Dracul heard that and got a burst of power and just kept increasing in speed and power to ridiculous lengths making Rose scream in pure bliss, as she gripped his back creating several scratch marks drawing blood while the other hand grabbed his hair as this felt even better than the last two times they had sex.

" _This is so much better, than the last two times~_ " Fusion Rose said through the link.

" _And I think I can go faster,_ " Dracul mentally chuckled to Rose making her even horiner to hear that.

" _Yes~ Please do~_ " Fusion Rose purred.

Dracul began using his psychic powers to force his speed to be even faster shocking Rose as it felt unbelievable, as if every cell in her body was being pleasured head to toe.

"Dracul!" Fusion Rose moaned loudly, while digging her nails in his back deeper, making more blood flow out.

Dracul didn't care, as he kept on assaulting his wife with his huge dick while the other Rose's were wet just from watching.

"Dracul! I'm so close!" Fusion Rose yelled moaning, as she was nearly to her climax; she could feel that it was a big one.

A low growl came from Dracul's mouth, as he sent a large amount of his dark aura into Rose which made her eyes wide open, as every bit of pleasure in her body increased ten fold sending her even further into bliss.

"DRACUL!" Fusion Rose yelled, as she released her biggest load of cum so far.

Dracul kept going for another fifteen minutes before letting out a load of his own and let go of Rose making her collapse onto the floor, as she kept gasping for air before smirking up at her counterparts at the fact they'll never get what's her's.

All the other Rose's sent a slight glare of jealousy and hatred to their Fusion counterpart, before Fusion Rose stood up and standing next to Dracul still smirking.

"Well, that was fun," Fusion Rose said to her husband.

"I had a feeling you'd enjoy that last little bit," Dracul smirked, referring to what he did with his aura.

"Fuck yes! That was fucking awesome!" Fusion Rose said smirking back.

"I was saving that for the perfect time, I think that was it," Dracul smirked at his wife's reaction.

"Heck yeah! Now, can we go to the throne room and eat something, since I'm hungry from after that. Well, my pussy's full, but not my stomach," Fusion Rose said to him.

"Then let's go fix that then," Dracul smiled, as he put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, let's go," Fusion Rose said smiling back.

The two walked to the throne room and they saw food set up on a table for them and two bottles of wine as well.

"Yay!" Rose said, as she ran towards the table and sat down, before picking her food and ate it, while drinking her wine with a smile.

Dracul just smiled at his wife, before walking up next to her and helped himself to a couple of the fresh croissants on the table.

Sometime later, they both finished their breakfast, while Rose finished all of her wine, making her a little drunk.

"I swear you're love being drunk as much as getting fucked by me," Dracul laughed.

"I can't help… *hic* it if I… *hic* like drinking wine… *hic*" Rose said to him.

"So what do you want to do now my love?" Dracul asked scratching his wife's cat ears.

"I want to go… *hic* out and invade Academia… *hic*" Rose said to him.

"Then let's go invade Academia," Dracul smirked, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed a button on his jacket so that in a flash they were on the docks of Academia with Leo's students being destroyed by the sheer number and skill of Dracul's brainwashed duelists.

"Shows how our… *hic* troops are better… *hic* then the professor's… *hic*" Rose said smirking.

"We out rank him in every aspect," Dracul laughed ,but noticed his wife gain a sadistic grin at the sight of all the academia soldiers on the floor.

"How about we join in on the fun and kill some people," Rose suggested to her husband, still smirking sadistically.

"You go on ahead my love, I'll join you soon," Dracul smirked, as he gave her a kiss before turning back a talking to one of his soldiers.

Rose smirked as she ran off towards some of the Obelisk force and used her powers to shred them to shreds, making her smirk then more, while quickly making her way towards the school and the professor.

After leaving a trail of corpses and had a slight skip in her step Rose looked at the door to the professor's throne room and smirked before feeling something go around her neck and click before feeling a horrible sickening feeling that she hated.

Yuri revealed himself to Rose before grabbing her and dragging her through the door and in front of the professor.

"Let me go Yuri… *hic* since I'll be Queen… *hic* of all four dimensions… *hic* and you'll punished… *hic* for not unhanding me… *hic*" Rose said to him, struggling in his grip on her.

"I didn't want to do this… then I saw Selena's corpse… She didn't have to die!" Yuri shouted throwing her to the ground in front of the professor who looked at her with disownment.

"She was only going to get… *hic* in the way of Dracul's and my plans… *hic* for you and your counterparts… *hic* to fuse into Zarc again… *hic*" Rose said.

"Why do you even care? Better question, why do you even care about Dracul? He's a self centered prick, he doesn't care for you and probably uses you as his personal sex whore more than a husband, he's a monster and you know it!" Yuri shouted.

"Not true! I know Dracul better than you… *hic* he cares for me deeply… *hic* like his Original self did back then… *hic*" Rose yelled at him.

"Name the things he's done for you," Leo demanded, as if she couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth.

"Why should I tell you!... *hic*" Rose yelled.

"Just answer the question!" Leo snapped, hitting a button on his chair shocking Rose violently.

Rose screamed out in slight pain, while she looked up at the professor with hatred.

"He helped me escape from this hell hole and away from you! *hic* He helped me with making my powers stronger! "hic* He made me his Queen of all the dimensions! *hic* He made me much happier than you did! *hic*" Rose yelled at the professor.

"False dreams and lies built on the suffering of others! Is that what you wanted? People to suffer for you to be queen with a husband who has a big dick?!" Leo shouted, almost shocked at her.

"We're making things better, while you are making things worse! *hic* We should've killed you when we had the chance… *hic*" Rose said.

"You killed my daughters for no reason what so ever!" Leo shouted at Rose.

"There is a reason actually! *hic* She's the reason that Kori and me split… *hic* but that was also your fault! *hic*" Rose yelled at Leo in anger.

"He was a monster and you know it!" Leo shouted.

"He's not! *hic* You're the monster not him! *hic*" Rose yelled at him.

"For god's sake you're drunk! You have no sensible reason about you right now!" Leo barked back at her.

"Well, when Dracul figures… *hic* out that you have… *hic* me, he's going to… *hic* find you and kill you… *hic*" Rose said to Leo.

"Good thing this won't take too long then as your counterparts were more willing to come here," Leo smirked, as he pressed a button on his throne to open up a section behind it to reveal a green glowing machine with her three other counterparts there with glares and their magicians in the centre keeping Yuzu and Serena in a critical condition but alive while Ruri and Rin were chained up.

"What do you… *hic* plan on doing… *hic* with all of us?... *hic*" Fusion Rose asked him.

"They came to me the second you two sent your troops here… they're here to become one again and stop your monster of a husband," Leo stated.

"I won't allow that! I won't become… *hic* one with them! I won't stop… *hic* my husband!" Fusion Rose yelled at him in anger.

"You weren't given an option," Leo stated coldly, as Yuri dragged her towards the machine.

Fusion Rose struggled in Yuri's grip, as she was trying to get out it.

A loud growl could be heard after a few seconds which made Yuri and the professor look in fear while Fusion Rose's eyes brightened, before she was shoved into a glass container.

"I told you he… *hic* would come looking for me… *hic*" Fusion Rose said to them, with a smirk.

"It's already too late," Leo smirked, as he pressed a button on his chair to start the machine.

"What?" Fusion Rose asked confused.

"ROOOSSSSEEEE!"

With a large explosion Dracul burst into the room with blood over his hands, as he looked in pure rage at Leo.

"Dracul! I knew you would… *hic* come looking for me… *hic*" Fusion Rose said smiling, as she pressed her hands against the container while looking at him.

"Shut off the machine… NOW!" Dracul ordered Leo who didn't move an inch.

"You better do as he says, Leo or you will pay the consequences," Fusion Rose said, as the alcohol in her system started to fade.

"Did you not hear me dumbass? TURN OFF THE FUCKING MACHINE!" Dracul ordered, as he stepped forward but got forced into chains and being forced to use his powers which powered up the machine.

"DRACUL!" Fusion Rose yelled at him in worry.

"What are you…?" Dracul questioned, before he saw Standard Rose disappear while crying saying something about Kori.

Dracul's eyes turned an electric blue before tears started to fall.

"ROOOOOSE!" Kori yelled in pain and sadness.

A little while later XYZ Rose disappeared, not before yelling out Crimson's name.

"CRIMSON!" XYZ Rose yelled, before disappearing.

Dracul's eyes turned to a crimson red, as he began punching the ground in rage before his eyes turned a bold green colour.

"Rose… I love you…" Orochi smiled to Synchro Rose.

"I love you too… Orochi…" Synchro Rose said, with a small smile.

Fusion Rose started to tug on the collar around her neck, but got a violent zap making her let go of it.

Dracul's eyes went back to how they were normally and he dashed forward extending the chains and started punching Fusion Rose's glass container trying to shatter it.

While that was happening Synchro Rose disappeared leaving only Fusion Rose left.

"I swear! I'm going to save you!" Dracul shouted, as he kept punching the glass.

"I know you will…" Rose said to him.

But it was too late, as Rose's body began to glow making her eyes go wide in fear.

"DRACUL!" Rose yelled, as she disappeared within a couple seconds.

"No… no… no…" Dracul said, before he felt two presences behind him.

"Yuzu!..." Yuya said with a crazy look, as he ran towards her but Yuzu was terrified from how insane he looked.

"Y-Yuya… W-What happened to you?..." Yuzu asked, with fear in her voice.

"Nothing, I'm still your Yuya," Yuya smiled with a crazy smile, as he was slightly shaking.

"I thought you were dead… I knew you'd come back to me…" Yuya stated scaring Yuzu.

"Y-You can't be my Yuya… h-h never has a crazy look in his eyes nor a smile… h-he smiles when he entertains the crowd…" Yuzu said to him.

"it doesn't matter… you back to me now," Yuya said stroking the side of her face before Dracul gave a sadistic smirk and stated "He kept hugging and grooming your corpse, days after you died," horrifying Yuzu.

"W-What?..." Yuzu said disgusted, while at the same time wasn't even sure what to think about her now crazy boyfriend.

"I HAD NOTHING! EVERYONE WAS DEAD! CAN YOU BLAME ME?!" Yuya shouted out in defence.

"W-Where's Rose and Kori? Are they okay?" Yuzu asked worried for her big sister and friend.

"Rose is gone for the time being and Kori now exists within that monster," Leo stated pointing at Dracul.

"Why are you doing this?!" Yuzu yelled up at Leo.

"Because I want my daughter back. Him and Rose just fucked everything up," Leo explained.

"That doesn't mean anything! Now, give back my sister!" Yuzu yelled angrily at Leo.

"You'll be joining her don't you worry," Leo stated, as he pressed another button forcing her into a container of her own, while the same happened to her three other counterparts.

The first one to disappear was Yuzu, as she screamed out Yuya's name before disappearing.

"YUYA!" Yuzu screamed out, before disappearing.

Yuya's mind snapped, as he watched his girlfriend disappear from his life again, while Dracul took this opportunity to grab Yugo and Yuri with his psychic powers and forced them forward to Yuya.

"Take hold of your anger," Dracul said in a lifeless tone.

Yuya didn't even listen to Dracul or anything going on around him, he just kept screaming at the top of his lungs clawing at anything close to him… which included Yugo and Yuri, as he was unintentionally killing them from his own burst of insanity.

One by one the other three bracelet girls disappeared, second was Ruri, the next was Rin and last was Selena.

Yuya wasn't even paying attention, as he murdered his other counterparts absorbing them, while his eyes started to glow yellow and large amounts of dark aura.

A few minutes later the door to the throne was opened and the one that opened the door was Yusho Sakaki himself.

Yusho then looked over where his sons were and was shocked to see them in a unstable state of anger.

"Leo, what did you do?!" Yusho asked, as he walked towards his old friend.

Yuya's eyes turned back red from seeing his father, but Dracul refused to accept that and sent a powerful blast straight at Yusho killing him instantly driving Yuya insane with his eyes a incredibly bright yellow, as he reached into the sky with five cards in his hands.

Dracul simply did the same with a smirk before a incredibly bright light consumed them both and Zarkori was reborn again shattering through the roof of the building.

After a while Rose and Ray were back to themselves, but not so much their bodies, as their bodies were glowing different colours, Ray's body glowed golden yellow, while Rose's body was glowing a bright blue.

"Looks like my father decided to try to revive me and in the process you as well," Ray said sighing.

Rose then started to feel a familiar darkness, that she never wanted to feel again.

"No… not again…" Rose said in a sad tone.

"What is it?" Ray asked confused.

"Zarkori is back and stronger than ever," Rose explained to her.

"Then we need to stop them!" Ray said, as she tried to leave the Arc system, but it only pushed her back.

" **Rose! I know the queen the ruled dimensions with me is in there!** " The Kori side of Zarkori shouted.

Rose then started to get small flashback of her Fusion counterpart's memories, but also encountered her killing other people, making her tear up.

"No, no, no… I can't be like that… I just can't… I'm not like that…" Rose sobbed, as Ray floated over to her and pulled Rose into a comforting hug.

"I know you're not. You're the nicest people out there and I know, since you won't hurt anyone," Ray said to her softly.

" **My wife killed hundreds! She was a sadist like me and believed that we should've been on top! Don't lie to me Rose! You have those memories! Memories of us together living the best life there was!** " Zarkori shouted.

"I'm not like that! And either was my Kori! We were having a good life until what happened!" Rose yelled back, as more tears streamed down her face.

" **Every day you said to me that you loved the life of a queen! You can't deny that! Those were words that came from your own mouth!** " Zarkori laughed.

"They didn't come from my mouth, they came from _her_ mouth," Rose said back.

" **She is apart of you! That's like saying my idiots weren't apart of me!** " Zarkori stated to her.

" **Now come on… where's my queen hiding?** " Zarkori smirked.

"Zarc!" Ray called out his name, hoping for a response.

" **What…?** " Zarkori asked in a more Zarc sounding voice.

"I'm sorry… if my father wasn't in the way… maybe our lives would of been better for us…" Ray said to him in sad tone.

 **"Maybe… maybe we could've had that house on the edge of town, down by the beach like you wanted…** " Zarc said in a sad tone.

"Yeah… that would've been nice… and have our own little family as well…" Ray said, with a small sad smile.

" **That** **would've** **been** **grea...** " Zarc smiled, before he looked at himself.

" **This** **isn't** **me...** " Zarc stated, before forcing himself out of the fusion so that he was in his own body, while Kori had full control over the destructive body of eight dragons still in him.

Ray smiled at him, while Rose just look up at Kori with worried eyes, as she wasn't sure if he was able to control all eight dragons inside the body he was in

" **This power! Rose! Come join me as my queen now! We'd control everything with this power in me!** " Kori laughed sadistically.

"No, I won't… not after you broke our promise… you promised me that you wouldn't fall into the darkness!" Rose yelled at him.

" **The darkness is who I am!** " Kori said in a tone that sounded more like Dracul if anything.

"No, it isn't! You're the sweethearted boy that I fell in love with, when you transferred to our school! Someone that would protect me from all of the kids at school, who would hurt me because of our relationship! So, please return back to your senses… I know Reikon would bring you back to your senses again if he was here… so we could be a family again like before I activated the cards… so please… bring back the Kori I know and love… If not for me, then do it for Reikon..." Rose said to him, as she reached for him, with tears streaming down her face.

Dracul's eyes turned blue for a second before gripping his head.

" **NO! I AM KING! I RULE OVER ALL!** " Dracul yelled.

"I guess you leave me with no choice then…" Rose said.

"Rose don't!" Ray yelled at her best friend, but Rose didn't listen to her.

Light Creation Magician appeared and she entered the body, before she flew up to Kori and switched in his body and began to roam around until she found Kori, before hugged him from behind.

"Kori… I know your true self is there… so please let me help you get rid of this darkness in you heart and purify it with my light… then your true self can truly come back again…" Rose said to him.

"Then let me do one thing… for your sake," Kori said to her in a soft voice that she remembered, as she saw his soft grey eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Rose asked him.

Kori said nothing, as he reached into Rose's light and pulled out four card shaped lights that revealed to be the creation cards making Rose's eyes widen at what he might be planning, as he then pulled out Ray's creation cards as well.

"Kori… you don't have to do this… you don't need to restart the worlds again…" Rose said to him.

"I'm not… I'm putting them together… but I'm sacrificing myself in exchange," Kori stated making Rose's eyes gain tears in their corners.

"No! You can't!" Rose yelled, as she tried getting the Creation cards back from him.

Kori stopped her by holding his arm back as far as he could stretch it while moving his head forward and kissed Rose to stop her.

"Please don't do this… I'll miss you too much if you're gone…" Rose said, as she pulled away from the kiss and tears started to fall down her face.

"I'll miss you too…" Kori said, with a sad smile.

"Then please don't leave me alone… I'll be alone without you…" Rose said between sobs, as she hugged him tightly.

"Then promise to never forget me... So I'll always be by your side…" Kori said fighting back his own tears, as he hugged her back.

Rose didn't say anything and just cried in his chest, while hugging him even more tightly, as she didn't want to let go of him.

"I love you Rose… I love you so much…" Kori said quietly to her, as he softly stroked her head.

"I love you too, Kori… and I will always love you more then the whole galaxy…" Rose said, as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Kori kissed back, but after a minute of them kissing Kori used his powers to slowly pull Rose away and back into the real world.

"I love you… Rose Kurai," Kori smiled at her, while Rose was screaming with tears down her face begging that he didn't do this.

"Please don't do this, Kori! I need you by my side! So, please stop this!" Rose yelled, as she looked at him.

"You'll be fine… I'll make sure to give you and Ray your bodies back… just keep being you…" Kori smiled, as Rose was now completely forced out of his mind as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs before a blinding light overcame her and she lost consciousness.


	25. Sorry and story up for adoption

Hey guys,

To let you all know now Zeref13 and me have lost motivation for this story. I know you all were hoping for another chapter, but this story is now discontinued and up for adoption. I think it would be for the best. Again I'm really sorry and it really does break my heart to do this to all of you.

If anyone wants to adopt this story let me know through my PM.

I really want someone that is wanting to deadicate themselves to continue and finish this story.

If you were to adopt this story how or in what way would you change the ending of Arc-V and which included Rose, Kori, Yuya, Yuzu and their counterparts, as well as the Original selves?

And don't worry, I am still writing my other stories and I got a new story which I'm also writing up, so hopefully that will be out soon.

Until next time guys!


End file.
